


I Just Wanna Keep Calling Your Name (Until You Come Back Home)

by stephxnie



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: A litte bit of Harry and Louis with others, Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Exhibitionism, Friends With Benefits, Lactation, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Male Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Top!Harry, Voyeurism, bottom!Louis, m-preg
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:14:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 33
Words: 176,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23547466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephxnie/pseuds/stephxnie
Summary: Louis está enamorado de Harry, su vecino de al lado. En el día, cuando van a la escuela, permanecen como extraños pero en la noche forcejean debajo de las sábanas.Antes de que Louis tenga el coraje para decirle a Harry que quiere ser más que solo un amigo con derecho, un test de embarazo positivo lo cambia todo.
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Barbara Palvin, Zayn Malik & Liam Payne
Kudos: 12





	1. Aclaraciones

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [NiamJenn1994](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamJenn1994/pseuds/NiamJenn1994), [pattycake17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pattycake17/pseuds/pattycake17). Log in to view. 



> Esta historia no es mía. Todos el crédito para NiamJenn1994 y pattycake17 en Ao3 o _SweetDisposition_ y pattycake18 en Wattpad quienes me dieron su autorización para hacer esta traducción.  
> Esta historia también está disponible en Wattpad en mi usuario @LostOnBlue.

Sé que esto no es un capítulo, pero he decido que poner está especie de guía es necesario para omitir errores a cualquier duda que pueda surgir en la fic,ya que hay algunos lectores que se pueden llegar en confundir con respecto a algunas cosas o lo pueden encontrar difícil de entender ya sea porque es su primera vez leyendo algo así.

Como ya saben esta fic es M-preg universo en el cual los hombres pueden quedar embarazados. Por tal motivo sus cuerpos tienden a cambiar cuando están en estado; uno de esos cambios es que sus pectorales se hinchan para poder producir leche y alimentar a sus bebés, e l que den de lactar es completamente normal en este AU.

Segundo, al ser capaces de dar vida, se les llama madres. Así que, se referirán a Louis como madre, mamá, y/o mami.

Además, el parto natural es posible. Tengan en cuenta que ellos tienen el útero conectado al ano por ende es por ahí por donde dan a luz. Y aunque parezca increíble que puedan sacar un bebé por un espacio tan reducido también lo es en el caso de las mujeres, pues no es que nosotras tengamos un agujero gigante.No, la vagina se dilata para que el bebé pueda salir; y eso no es cosa de otro mundo. Es así en la realidad, por ende cuando las mujeres tienen un bebé, se les hace un pequeño corte para este pueda salir mejor. (No en todos los casos)

Y por último hay mención a aborto y adopción. Temas que pueden ser sensibles para algunas personas.

Y bueno eso es todo,cualquier duda que tengan pueden preguntarme sin cuidado. :*


	2. Capítulo I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis está enamorado de Harry, su vecino de al lado. En el día, cuando van a la escuela, permanecen como extraños pero en la noche forcejean debajo de las sábanas.  
> Antes de que Louis tenga el coraje para decirle a Harry que quiere ser más que solo un amigo con derecho, un test de embarazo positivo lo cambia todo.

A Louis le encantaba pasar tiempo en su patio trasero, a medianoche todas las noches. También le encantaba tener el pantalón de su pijama y su ropa interior amontonados alrededor de sus tobillos.

Nada era mejor que ser presionado contra el cobertizo mientras su vecino lo follaba. Su musculoso brazo se enredó alrededor de su pequeña cintura, sus profundas y fuertes embestidas hacían que la parte anterior de su cuerpo choque levemente contra el cobertizo mientras trataba de agarrarse a algo. Cualquier cosa. Sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones al sentir sus cálidos labios en el lado derecho del cuello, chupando la piel caliente, sin importarle que fuera a dejar un moretón.

Louis se inclinó un poco, haciendo más fácil para él que vaya más profundo, golpeando su próstata con cada embestida. Gimió, casi riéndose cuando le cubrió la boca con su mano y fue más rápido, teniendo que sostenerlo más fuerte. Louis pudo sentir su cálido aliento en la parte posterior de su cuello cuando se acercó, pero sintió como si él todavía no estuviera ahí. Estuvo a punto de correrse cuando soltó su cintura y agarró sus caderas en un fuerte asimiento, golpeando su ya dolorido trasero. A Louis le encantó aquello. Puso sus manos encima de las mucho más grandes de Harry, follandose a sí mismo también, luego se soltó para masturbarse pero no tuvo que hacerlo ya que su orgasmo lo golpeó con fuerza. Tan fuerte que casi se cae. Los fuertes gemidos de Louis fueron amortiguados justo a tiempo antes de que alguien pudiera oírlo gritar.

"Tan jodidamente apretado..." Jadeó contra la parte posterior de su cuello, empujando un par de veces más antes de ahogar un gemido mordiendo el hombro derecho de Louis.

"Auch, auch, auch imbécil, ¡eso duele!" Louis siseó, tratando de alejarse de él, pero lo sostuvo cerca sujetándolo de la cintura.

"¿Quieres que tus padres nos escuchen? ¿Que tu padre me mate?" Preguntó, "¿Quién te va a follar entonces?" Rodó los ojos.

"Oh, cariño, no eres el único." Louis bufó.

La acción fue tan rápida que no tuvo tiempo de agarrarse a la pared del cobertizo cuando él se apartó y lo empujó lejos, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer de costado.

"¡Harry, eres un idiota!" Gritó mientras él se reía y subía sus pantalones, ni siquiera se había molestado en bajarlos por completo, solo lo suficiente para sacar su polla.

"Hazme saber cuando alguien más te esté follando." Harry hizo una expresión de disgusto, "No me gustan las sobras." Dijo antes de irse.

Louis lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta de la cerca hasta que desapareció de su vista, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que todavía estaba sentado sobre su desnudo trasero, tocando la hierba. Se levantó y se alzó el pijama, miró a su alrededor y luego corrió dentro de su casa. Casi gritó cuando chocó contra un cuerpo mucho más grande, sintiendo la sangre correr rápidamente a su cabeza cuando vio a su padre frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y mirándolo como si estuviera esperando una explicación.

"¿Dónde estabas?" Su padre, John, preguntó y luego trató de mirar hacia afuera.

"Justo afuera ... tratando de..de..., solo necesitaba un poco de aire fresco." Louis le dio la sonrisa más dulce que pudo, esperando le creyera.

"Sabes, creí escucharte hablando." Su padre dijo, ya se dirigía hacia la puerta haciendo que Louis se asustara.

"Papá, ¿Estás escuchando cosas de nuevo?" Louis bromeó amorosamente, corriendo para pararse frente a él, bloqueando la vista de su padre hacia el patio trasero. "¿Debería decirle a mamá? Estoy empezando a preocuparme."

Su padre rodó sus ojos azules, al igual que Louis. "Silencio, hijo. Mi oído está perfectamente bien. Ahora muévete, necesito sacar algo del cobertizo."

Louis entró en pánico y rezó para que Harry ya se hubiera ido definitivamente. A veces solía volver cuando dejaba caer su encendedor. Se paró frente a la puerta y le bloqueó la salida a su padre, quien lo miró confundido. Louis sonreía y actuaba como si no tuviera un ataque interno.

"Hijo, tengo que ir al cobertizo." John habló calmadamente.

Para ser un musculoso y alto ex peleador de la WWE, en su juventud, el padre de Louis era una persona muy tranquila y paciente. Excepto cuando alguien se metía con su único y precioso hijo, su pequeño e inocente Louis. Suspiró cuando Louis se negó a moverse y entrecerró los ojos, observando la manera en que Louis empezaba a avergonzarse bajo su mirada. John no se atrevió a empujarlo fuera del camino hasta que vio y oyó débilmente la puerta de la cerca cerrándose, como si alguien acabara de salir de su propiedad.

"¿Qué diablos?" John murmuró.

"¿Qué?" Se dio la vuelta para mirar hacia afuera, viendo nada más que oscuridad, algunas partes iluminadas por una tenue luz. Su madre se negó a tener luces brillantes en su patio trasero. Se giró para mirar la cara confundida de su padre. "No veo nada."

"Acabo de ver la puerta de la cerca moviéndose- Louis, muévete." John intentó apartarlo, pero Louis se aferró al marco de la puerta.

"Papá no, ¿Y si es un asesino con un hacha? ¡Podrías salir lastimado, no puedo perderte! ¡Tú eres el significado de mi vida! ¡Eres la inspiración!" Louis exclamó, casi cayéndose cuando su padre lo empujó fuera del camino. ¿Por qué todos lo empujaban últimamente?

"Deja a Chicago fuera de esto, muchacho."* Su padre abrió la puerta, agarrando un bate de béisbol y una linterna mientras salía.

"Dios mío, Jesucristo, señor todopoderoso ... sálvanos." Louis dijo antes de salir para seguir a su padre quien estaba mirando a su alrededor.

"Juro que alguien estaba aquí." John miró a su alrededor, haciendo que Louis casi se cagara en sus pantalones cuando se detuvo en el mismo lugar donde Harry acababa de follarlo.

Movió los pies e hizo una mueca, todavía se sentía dolorido y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando lo recordó. La forma en que Harry lo había follado con los dedos tan bien, luego había estirado su agujero aún más al finalmente colocar en su entrada el asombroso regalo que el universo le había dado para que le de un buen uso. Había hecho una breve oración antes de asentir hacia Harry, dándole su total consentimiento para que entrase. Siempre eran sus mejores decisiones, pues Harry lo hacía correrse tan fuerte que siempre veía estrellas.

"Estás alucinando y también estás cansado." Louis corrió hacia él y trató de empujarlo de vuelta a casa, soltando un grito cuando vio algo de semen en la pared.

John se giró tan rápido, iluminando los ojos de Louis con linterna, "¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

"¡Creo que me lastimé el tobillo!" Louis exclamó, incluso llegando al extremo de dejar de fingir que no había estado cojeando. Así de mal Harry había arruinado su agujero, "Auch, duele."

"Volvamos adentro y consigamos un poco de hielo." John envolvió un brazo alrededor de su hijo para ayudarlo a regresar a la casa.

Louis chilló cuando su padre decidió levantarlo y cargarlo el resto del camino hasta la puerta de atrás, y cuando volvió a mirar el cobertizo, no se sorprendió al ver a Harry apoyado contra él. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa arrogante en los labios. Parecía un idiota. Un idiota muy follable, podría agregar.

"¡Louis, debes ser más cuidadoso!" Su padre lo regañó.

Louis se sonrojó profundamente cuando vio a Harry actuar como si estuviera meciendo a un bebé, haciéndole muecas de besos al niño imaginario. Louis quería sacarle el dedo medio, lo hizo tan pronto como su padre estuvo ocupado abriendo la puerta. Harry levantó su mano izquierda e hizo un círculo con su pulgar e índice, luego usó su otro dedo índice para moverlo hacia dentro y afuera lentamente y luego de repente comenzó a hacerlo más rápido, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y fingiendo gemidos. Louis dejó que su padre cerrara la puerta, contento de no poder ver al idiota por más tiempo.

"Papá, creo que estoy mejor ahora." Louis se movió para liberarse de sus brazos.

"¿Estás seguro?" Su padre le dio una mirada angustiada, sus ojos azules llenos de preocupación por su hijo. "Tal vez deberíamos ir al hospital."

"Estoy bieeeen, papá." Puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Hijo, apenas puedes caminar! No suelo preocuparme en absoluto y ahora estoy preocupado. ¡Así de mal estabas cojeando!" John exclamó, pero dejándolo bajar de sus brazos de todos modos.

"No es tan malo, solo tengo que caminar un poco." Insistió. No quería ir al hospital únicamente para que el médico le dijera a su padre la verdadera razón de su cojera.

Trató de caminar, queriendo gritar y estrangular a Harry al mismo tiempo. Llegó hasta la puerta de la cocina cuando su padre lo cargó nuevamente. Louis se sintió como un niño otra vez, cuando su padre solía cargarlo y correr todo el camino escaleras arriba con él en sus brazos. Sonrió, de repente quería pedirle que lo hiciera de nuevo, pero lamentablemente su padre estaba envejeciendo y también no quería que lo empujaran demasiado. Al menos no en ese momento.

Su padre lo llevó hasta su habitación, lo sentó en la cama y luego se despidió antes de irse. Louis le dio las gracias cuando apagó la luz, luego se puso cómodo bajo las cálidas mantas. La habitación estaba silenciosa y oscura, perfecta y justo como a Louis le gustaba para dormir muy rápidamente. Eso fue hasta que escuchó la música, a volumen alto, proveniente de la casa del vecino. Abrió los ojos y miró al techo, el sonido amortiguado cada vez haciéndose más fuerte.

"¿Me estás jodiendo?" Louis se sentó.

Quería estrangular al culpable, quizás meterle un cactus en la garganta. Cuando tuvo suficiente, se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana, tomando una respiración profunda antes de abrirla. La ventana de su vecino estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que era fácil para Louis entrar si quería. Odiaba eso sobre su vecindario, cómo las casas estaban demasiado juntas. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando _Living Dead Girl_ llegó a sus oídos, luego se aferró al borde de la ventana para subir y entrar al dormitorio.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul marino, y el suelo ya no era visible debido a las montañas de ropa y la cantidad de basura que lo ensuciaba. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Harry, casi ahogándose con su propia saliva cuando lo vio acostado en el medio de la cama. Estaba completamente desnudo con su mano alrededor de su pene, acariciándolo lentamente mientras miraba a Louis de arriba abajo y se lamía los labios.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó, masturbándose un poco más rápido, luego disminuyó la velocidad otra vez.

Louis respiró hondo antes de marchar hacia el iPod _dock_ y bajar el volumen de la música, "Es la una de la mañana. Si no vas a dormir, al menos deja que tus vecinos lo hagan."

"Mañana es domingo." Harry levantó sus cejas, "Podemos quedarnos despiertos toda la noche."

"Tengo que ir a la iglesia mañana." Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de ignorar el hecho de que Harry todavía seguía masturbándose hasta que se detuvo y se levantó.

Harry se rió entretenido por esa declaración, "¿Te arrodillas por Jesús como lo haces por mí?"

"¡Harry!" Louis jadeó y lo miró con sorpresa. ¡Que boca la de este sucio chico!

Louis dio un paso atrás, sabiendo lo que Harry quería hacer, luego se fue corriendo hacia la ventana para tratar de escapar. Ni siquiera llegó a la mitad del camino cuando los brazos de Harry se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura y lo arrastraron a la cama. Fingió estar enojado, tanto como para alejarlo de él al mismo tiempo que intentaba no reírse como una adolescente. Harry lo cargó y luego lo puso en la cama, dejándolo allí para correr hacia la ventana, la cerró y luego fue hacia la puerta para cerrarla con seguro.

"Creo que vas a tener que quedarte en casa y descansar. Todavía no he terminado contigo." Harry sonrió, luego tomó un pequeño control remoto para encender la música.

Louis ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando Harry lo agarró por los tobillos y tiró de él hacia adelante, abriendo lentamente sus piernas mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Quería cerrarlas, pero en lugar de eso las abrió, dejando que Harry descansara entre ellas. Era y siempre había sido así, sería follado fuertemente en su patio trasero, después iría a su dormitorio y luego al de Harry para que lo follara de nuevo.

Louis amaba casi todo de esto, pero odiaba otras cosas. Como la forma en que Harry escuchaba la música, tan fuerte como le era posible, para evitar ser escuchado por sus padres, y el hecho de que siempre era la misma maldita canción en repetición. Siempre era culpable de tener una erección cada vez que la escuchaba en lugares aleatorios. Odiaba la canción, no era el tipo de música que escuchaba, pero la toleraba porque a Harry le gustaba. Odiaba a Rob Zombi ¡Por el amor a Dios!

"Tengo que volver, Harold." Dijo, pero aun así dejó que le quitase el pijama, seguido de sus calzoncillos. Se estremeció un poco cuando el aire acondicionado se encendió, preguntándose por qué a Harry le gustaba mantener su habitación a temperatura baja.

"¿Tienes frío, cariño?" Preguntó Harry, colocando la pierna derecha de Louis sobre su hombro, luego deslizó su mano arriba y abajo, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

A Harry le gustaba mantener su habitación tan fría como pudiera, incluso más cuando sabía que Louis vendría. Nunca mencionó el hecho de que necesitarían el aire frío porque pronto el dormitorio comenzaría a calentarse. Pronto estarían sudando y sintiéndose calientes por todas partes.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero Harry no le dejó hablar ya que se inclinó y lo besó. Se apartó antes de dejar un besito en sus labios una vez más, luego envolvió sus manos alrededor de sus muslos para llevarlo hacia adelante y hacia el borde de la cama. Harry hizo una pausa y pareció pensar en algo, sorprendiéndolo cuando lo agarró y lo giró para que estuviera a cuatro patas en medio de la cama. Louis sintió sus grandes manos agarrando sus caderas y fue entonces cuando comenzó la diversión.

Harry nunca se contenía y siempre iba directo hacia él, como a Louis le gustaba. Cerró los ojos y dejó que lo comiera como si fuera el mejor postre que podía ofrecerle. Estaba dolorido, pero la lengua de Harry lamiéndole estaba haciendo maravillas. Empujó hacia atrás, contra su cara, poniéndose molesto cuando él agarró sus caderas más fuerte y lo empujó un poco hacia adelante.

Harry se apartó y golpeó su mejilla izquierda, "¡No seas codicioso! Tomarás lo que yo te de."

"No." Louis se volvió para mirarlo, "Toma lo que te dan y no hagas reproche. Puedo irme " dijo insolente. Pero eso solo hizo que Harry gruñera en voz alta, al imaginarlo tratando de alejarse. Iba a destruirlo.

"No podrás caminar después de que haya terminado, amor."

Agarró sus hombros y lo volteó súbitamente, el chico ahora estaba a su merced. Louis lo miró, sus ojos azules se llenaron de sorpresa y anticipación. Harry le sonrió y luego tomó el lubricante de la mesita de noche junto a la cama, y generosamente se cubrió los dedos con él. Sin siquiera tener que preguntarle, Louis levantó las caderas hacia arriba y separó más las piernas, dándole la bienvenida.

"¿Mmm y yo soy el codicioso? Mírate, rogando por esto." El chico de ojos verdes dijo mientras lamía los dos pezones de Louis, en una larga y húmeda lamida, su lengua haciendo cosquillas a los brotes rubí, haciendo que Louis arqueara su espalda y dejara escapar un gemido necesitado. Harry iba a destruirlo.

Harry, siendo el bastardo que era, se tomó una eternidad para agregar otro dedo. Louis sabía que necesitaba al menos tres para estar completamente preparado para la larga y gruesa polla de Harry. Gritó cuando lo folló con sus dedos, haciendo movimientos de tijeras, estirándolo e increíblemente masajeando sus apretadas paredes. Pero, ¡maldita sea! Esto estaba llevando demasiado tiempo. ¡Louis quería a Harry dentro de él ahora!

"¡Harry, por favor!" Gimoteó. " _Más_."

"Paciencia, bebé. Déjame disfrutar esto." Harry dijo, haciendo un chupetón justo encima de su ombligo. Encontró la barriga de Louis tan linda.

"Haaaarry, por faaaavor." Louis lloriqueo. Quería abofetear a Harry porque sabía que el idiota estaba encantado con verlo suplicar.

"¿Qué, bebé? No puedo oírte por la música." Harry dijo actuando distraídamente mientras empujaba sus dedos más arriba en el culo de Louis tratando de encontrar ese punto que lo hacía gritar.

Louis, harto, decidió tomar el asunto en sus propias manos. Mostrarle a este hijo de puta quién estaba realmente a cargo.

En un rápido movimiento, envolvió sus temblorosos muslos lechosos alrededor del cuello de Harry, el peso y la fuerza del grosor de sus muslos llevaron su rizado y áureo rostro hacia la preciosa barriga de Louis, sus rojos labios mordidos rozándose sobre la punta de su polla húmeda.

Harry, tomado totalmente desprevenido, solo pudo mirar a Louis lastimosamente, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de miedo.

Louis sonrió con malicia. _Mira quién está a cargo ahora, perra_ , se rió arrogantemente en su mente.

"Termina jodidamente de follarme con tus dedos y pon tu polla dentro de mi culo--"

Justo en ese momento sucedieron tres cosas a la vez.

Harry encontró milagrosamente la próstata de Louis, haciéndolo apretar las piernas alrededor de su cuello y gritar el grito más pornográfico de su vida, y Anne, la maldita madre de Harry, golpeó la puerta.

"¡HARRY! ¡BAJA EL VOLUMEN DE ESA MÚSICA SATÁNICA EN ESTE INSTANTE!"

Ambos muchachos se paralizaron, la mano de Harry se detuvo dentro de su trasero, y lo miró con puro pánico. Louis rodó sus ojos, desenvolvió sus piernas de su cuello, y luego lo pateó para que reaccione. "¡Baja el volumen, _idiota_!"

"DE ACUERDO MAMÁ." Harry gritó y se acercó a su sistema estéreo, bajando el volumen considerablemente.

"¡Solo por eso te voy a obligar a que mañana vayas a la iglesia con los Tomlinson! Obviamente necesitas a Jesús." Ella murmuró, irritada, mientras se alejaba de su puerta.

Cuando se fue, Louis dejó escapar la risa que estaba reteniendo. ¡Oh, esto fue muy bueno! La venganza fue muy dulce.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Preguntó, volviendo a estar encima de él, su pene apuntando a su agujero rosado, a punto de terminar lo que había comenzado, y que su madre bruscamente había interrumpido. "No voy a ser yo el que va a ir a iglesia luciendo como si recién lo hubiesen follado."

Mientras hablaba, deslizó su polla cubierta y lubricada por el condón dentro de él. Joder, pensó Louis. Debió haber estado tan distraído con sus risitas que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que se lo había puesto.

"Voy a follar tu trasero tan fuerte..." mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de Louis mientras le susurraba con su voz profunda y sexy, "que no podrás caminar." Harry movió sus caderas hacia un lado y luego empujó expertamente, golpeando su punto dulce. "O ponerte de pie." Volvió a rodar sus caderas mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás, su pene perforando su agujero, la punta nunca se apartaba de su próstata, golpeándola repetidamente, sin perder el ritmo. "Diablos, ni siquiera serás capaz de _sentarte_ sin recordarme estando dentro de ti."

Louis gritó el nombre de Harry como una plegaria, teniendo que sostener una almohada sobre su cara para amortiguar los sonidos desesperados que provenían de su boca gimiente. No necesitaban que Anne supiera la intensidad de sus actos paganos.

Harry lamió su cuello posesivamente, sus dientes rozaron la piel suave y sedosa. "Todos sabrán que el pequeño e inocente Louis es una puta por mi polla."

Los ojos de Louis se pusieron en blanco. Estaba en el cielo.

"Sí Hazza, solo ..." Louis ni siquiera podía hablar, su cerebro estaba tan nublado por la lujuria y el placer, casi hasta la inconciencia, ya sin saber lo que estaba diciendo. "...una puta por ti."

Mordió el cuello de Louis, chupando con fuerza, pero de forma perfecta. La sensación hizo que todo el cuerpo de Louis se llenara de calor, la combinación de los labios, la lengua y los dientes de Harry, y la penetración despiadada de su polla entrando y saliendo, entrando y saliendo sin mostrar signos de parar, lo hizo temblar incontrolablemente, viendo estrellas fugaces a través de sus párpados cerrados.

"¡Harry!" Gritó, su espalda arqueándose y luego quedándose completamente inmóvil, sus delgados labios formando una bonita 'o', mientras su culo se apretaba simultáneamente alrededor de Harry, pintando sus sudorosos pechos de tiras blancas.

Se derrumbó en la cama mientras Harry gemía, llenando el condón con su calidez líquida. Se estremeció ante la sensación, sus sentidos estaban sobre estimulados, en carne viva por la sensibilidad.

Harry se apartó suavemente, sin querer destruir el arruinado agujero de Louis aún más. Sabía cuándo su bebé había tenido suficiente. Se deshizo del condón y luego volvió a meterse en la cama. Harry configuró su alarma rápidamente para poder levantarse temprano y enviar a Louis a casa por la mañana. Cuando terminó, envolvió sus brazos alrededor del bello durmiente, y besó su sien, susurrando: "Dulces sueños, ángel", antes de finalmente quedarse dormido.


	3. Capítulo 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota de las autoras:
> 
> Hola a todos. Hay una escena demasiado explícita en un detrrminado lugar. No queremos ser irrespetuosas, en absoluto. Así que, no odio. Esperamos que les guste el capítulo. :)

Cuando Louis despertó exactamente a las seis de la mañana, Harry ya estaba sentado en la repisa de la ventana fumando un cigarrillo. Se aseguró de expulsar el humo afuera, en lugar de hacerlo dentro de su habitación, era algo que siempre hacía cuando Louis estaba durmiendo. Se veía cómodo y lindo, envuelto en sus mantas, todavía estaba desnudo debido a las actividades placenteras de hace unas horas.

Devils de Say Hi se estaba reproduciendo, y Harry odiaba cuán bajo estaba el volumen cuando a él le gustaba su música tan ruidosa como fuera posible. Ignoró aquello cuando notó que Louis lo miraba, todavía con ojos soñolientos y una sonrisa perezosa en los labios. Harry terminó su cigarrillo y se levantó, caminó lentamente hacia la cama donde Louis acababa de sentarse. Se estaba frotando los ojos y bostezando, y se habría visto completamente inocente si no fuera por los chupetones (love bites) que decoraban su suave piel.

"¿Qué hora es?" Louis preguntó, tratando de mirar por la ventana para ver si aún estaba oscuro.

"Son las seis." Harry bostezó, queriendo reír cuando los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par.

"¡Relájate! La iglesia no empieza hasta las nueve." Harry dijo, rodando los ojos. 

"Tengo que irme a casa." Louis dijo, "Papá va a mi cuarto a ver cómo estoy." Murmuró mientras sus mejillas se tornaron de un profundo tono rojo cuando escuchó a Harry riendo.

"Aww, papi se preocupa." Harry se burló de él, "Asegúrate de que no vea esos chupetones, podría tener un ataque al corazón. Quiero decir, qué follatón el que tuvimos hace unas horas."

"Cállate, Harry." Louis lanzó una almohada hacia él, "No va a tener un ataque al corazón, va a romper tus piernas como si fueran ramitas."

"En mi defensa, fuiste tú quien entró aquí.." Harry se levantó y fue al baño, se detuvo en la puerta," Asegúrate de cerrar la ventana cuando salgas." le lanzó un beso a Louis antes de cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Louis apretó la mandíbula y se levantó para vestirse, asegurándose de hacer un gran desastre con las sábanas de Harry. Cuando estuvo vestido, tomó con sus dedos el condón que Harry había usado, tratando de no vomitar mientras lo ponía justo debajo de la almohada de Harry. Sabía que era malvado pero no le importaba una mierda. Esa no era la forma en que Harry debía tratarlo, y odiaba no tener las agallas para decirle algo.

Cuando volvió a su habitación, asegurándose de dejar la ventana de Harry totalmente abierta y de haber cerrado la suya incluso con las cortinas también, se dirigió a la ducha antes de ir a la cama. Tenía un dolor en su entrada, pero lo ignoró porque tenía más cosas de las cuales preocuparse. Cosas como asegurarse de que no luciera como un pingüino más tarde ese mismo día y sentir ese dolor familiar. Ya podía imaginar la sonrisa ladeada de Harry cuando lo viera caminando en la iglesia. Louis rezó para que Harry tuviera la suficiente decencia como para no mirar descaradamente su trasero frente a un montón de cristianos.

Cuando terminó de bañarse, agarró un pijama limpio y se lo puso después de secarse el cuerpo. Fue directo a la cama y se durmió de inmediato, pensando en fingir estar enfermo solo para no ir a la iglesia. Sus planes se arruinaron cuando, al menos para él, su papá lo despertó apenas se había quedado dormido. Entró en pánico por un segundo hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba usando una camisa de manga larga por lo que su padre no podía ver sus brazos ni su cuello.

"Hijo, es hora de levantarse." John pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Louis, "Vamos, Evelyn y Harry ya están abajo."

"¿¡Harry!?" Louis se sentó, casi golpeando su cabeza contra la de su padre.

John sonrió, "¡Sí! A tiempo y debidamente vestido para recibir al Señor, esperando pacientemente que Él limpie esa alma suya cuando se arrepienta de todos sus pecados."

"¿Por qué no me despertaste antes?" Louis lo miró con amargura mientras se dirigía al baño.

"Lo hice, vine aquí y toqué la puerta. ¿No dormiste bien?" Su padre preguntó, haciendo que Louis se sonrojara.

"Uh ... no, no lo hice. Mañana tengo un examen de matemáticas y estoy preocupado. Tengo que seguir sacando 'A's si quiero ingresar a una buena universidad." Louis mintió, intentando no cojear.

"¿Tu tobillo aún duele?" John siguió preguntando.

"¿Mi tobillo?" Louis lo miró confundido.

"Te lastimaste el tobillo anoche, ¿verdad?" John entrecerró los ojos.

"¡Oh! Sí, sí lo hice. Está un poco mejor, papá, no te preocupes por eso." Louis fingió una risa.

"Bien entonces." John suspiró, "Estaremos abajo esperándote."

Louis dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio apenas su padre salió, asegurándose de cerrar con llave la puerta después de que se había ido. Se cambió rápidamente, cepilló sus dientes y luego su pelo. Cuando terminó, se miró en el espejo y frunció el ceño. Tenía círculos oscuros debajo de los ojos y, según él, parecía muerto y lucía claramente feo. Sabía que los Jenner iban a estar allí, que Kendall iba a estar allí y no quería que se viera mejor que él. No quería que Harry les hablara, mucho menos que les mirara. Fue entonces cuando decidió que dondequiera que se sentaran los Jenner, ellos se sentarían a mil pies de distancia, justo en el lado opuesto de la iglesia.

Se coló en el dormitorio de su madre y robó un poco de su corrector, se dio por vencido cuando ni siquiera supo qué hacer con él. Lo guardó donde lo encontró y luego bajó las escaleras, respirando profundamente cuando llegó a la sala de estar. Estaba vacía, bueno, excepto por Harry quien estaba recostado en el sillón reclinable de su padre. Tenía la boca bien abierta y probablemente estaba babeando.

Quizo reírse cuando se dio cuenta de que Anne probablemente lo había obligado a ponerse la ropa que estaba usando. Atrás quedaron los jeans ajustados y las chaquetas de cuero, y esas botas feas que le gustaba usar. Ahora llevaba puesto lo que para Louis era probablemente el mejor par de jeans que tenía y una camisa con todos los botones en sus ojales, sus feas botas habían desaparecido. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en un moño, aunque Louis prefería que estuviera suelto. Comenzó a dejar escapar pequeños ronquidos y eso hizo que Louis se sintiera mal porque fue su culpa que casi no hubiera dormido.

"¡Bien, chicos! ¡Es hora de irnos!" John entró a la sala de estar, justo cuando Louis estaba a punto de quitar la liga que sujetaba el moño de Harry.

"¡John! ¡Querido, ven a ayudarme con esto!" Evelyn llamó desde la cocina, y fue entonces cuando Louis decidió quitársela.

"No" La voz aturdida de Harry lo sobresaltó.

"No te gusta llevarlo atado." Louis dijo.

"Mi madre me obligó a atarlo, y ella fue quien lo hizo." Harry dijo, sus ojos verdes aún cerrados, "Siento que la piel de mi cara se estira al máximo." Bostezó.

"¡Está bien, hora de irnos!" John volvió a entrar y comenzó a aplaudir cuando vio que Harry todavía estaba dormido. "¡Harold, despierta!"

"¡Sí señor!" Harry abrió los ojos y se levantó gruñendo, estirándose rápidamente mientras bostezaba.

Louis terminó sentadose detrás de su padre ya que Harry era demasiado alto para sentarse ahí, hizo caso omiso de la expresión burlona de Harry cuando tuvieron que intercambiar asientos. Escuchó a su amigo con derecho conversando con sus padres como si fuera un chico inocente tratando de llevar su vida de vuelta al camino correcto. Si solo su padre supiera que Harry ya había arrastrado a su pobre hijo al mismo camino. Había sucedido justo cuando Louis se había puesto de rodillas y había chupado la polla de Harry detrás de la iglesia, amando la sensación de ahogarse con ella. Y cuando Harry lo había follado con sus dedos fuertemente hasta que se corrió en sus pantalones, teniendo que esconderlos de toda la gente en la iglesia.

Cuando John finalmente se estacionó en su lugar habitual, se apresuró a salir y abrirle la puerta a su esposa. Harry miró a Louis y luego a John, antes de que abriera la puerta y saliera mientras Louis se quedaba en el auto hasta salir por su cuenta. Él y Harry se pusieron detrás de sus padres, y cuando entraron, Louis sintió que la ira se le acumulaba en el estómago. Por supuesto que los Jenner estaban allí y por supuesto, estaban sentados en el frente de la iglesia donde él y sus padres siempre se sentaban.

"Mamá, Harry y yo nos sentaremos allí." Louis llamó la atención de su madre y luego señaló los bancos de la parte trasera de la iglesia, donde casi nadie se sentaba.

"¿Por qué?" Evelyn levantó una perfecta ceja, entrecerrando los ojos.

Louis dio un paso adelante para asegurarse de que nadie más lo escuchara, excepto su madre. "Sabes que no me agradan los Jenner." Dijo a regañadientes.

"Bebé..." Evelyn suspiró, "¿Esto es porque Kendall tuvo su fiesta de quince años el mismo día que tú?"

"¡Ella sabía que ese día era mi fiesta y cambió intencionadamente la fecha de su estúpida fiesta de cumpleaños al mismo día! Solo Zayn, Liam y Niall fueron." Louis quería llorar ahora.

"Harry también fue." Evelyn comenzó a frotarle la espalda.

"Sí, a dejar el regalo y comer mi pastel de cumpleaños y luego se fue a la fea fiesta de ella." Louis rodó sus ojos, "Pero da igual."

"¡Oye!" Harry interrumpió, un puchero en sus labios, "Aún así, mi regalo fue el mejor."

"Lo fue, querido." Evelyn le dio una encantadora sonrisa de agradecimiento, "Louis tuvo que ir al museo de ciencias." Ella dijo, ignorando el hecho de que se suponía que Harry tenía que haber ido con él.

Cuando Harry llamó para cancelar, Louis había ido con Zayn y se habían divertido mucho. Ese fue el día en que Louis recibió su primer beso, Zayn lo había besado mientras esperaban a que la madre de Louis los recogiera.

"Está bien, tienes razón." Louis dijo, "Zayn y yo nos divertimos mucho." Suspiró soñadoramente, asegurándose de parecer enamorado.

"Es el museo de la ciencias." Harry se burló.

"LouLou tuvo su primer beso allí, es un lugar especial para él." Evelyn suspiró, mirando a Louis como si quisiera pellizcarle las mejillas.

Louis luchó contra el impulso de sonreír y agradecerle a su madre, tal vez le compre un ramo de rosas, ya que Harry se giró para mirarlo tan rápido que se sorprendió de que no sufriera una lesión cervical. Le agradeció aún más cuando los dejó sentarse donde quisieron, y ella siguió hacia al frente de la iglesia. Louis se apresuró a empujar a Harry hasta que estuvo al borde de la banca junto a la pared.

"Entonces tú y Malik..." Harry comenzó, fingiendo revisar sus uñas, tal vez encontrar algo de basura...¡sobre Malik!

"¿Qué pasa con Zaynie?" Louis levantó una ceja.

"No sabía que Malik fue tu primer beso. Pensé que eran mejores amigos, así." Harry enlazó dos de sus dedos, "Los mejores amigos no se besan..."

"¿Quién dice que no?" Louis cuestionó.

"Es una regla tácita, Tomlinson." Harry entrecerró los ojos, observando a todas las personas caminado hasta que todos estuvieron sentados cuatro bancas lejos de ellos.

"Fue solo un beso, Styles." Louis rodó sus ojos, "Solo queríamos terminarlo de una vez. Fin del asunto."

"Fue solo un beso, Styles" Harry lo imitó.

"Al menos nunca follamos." Louis se encogió de hombros, "Empezó a salir con Liam."

"Pobre Liam." Harry mantuvo su mirada en el pastor.

"Más bien... pobre Zayn." Louis puso una mano sobre su boca para contener sus risas, "Zayn me dijo que apenas podía caminar al día siguiente."

Harry sonrió, "No pudiste ponerte de pie después de tu primera vez."

"¿Quién dice que fuiste mi primera vez?" Louis sonrió.

"Que te jodan, Louis." Harry finalmente estalló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Estaba bromeando." Louis finalmente miró a Harry, poniendo su mano sobre su rodilla.

"Claro que lo estabas." Harry rodó los ojos.

"Lo estaba." Louis le aseguró, deslizando lentamente su mano por encima de uno de los muslos de Harry y luego entre ellos.

Los ojos de Harry se movieron rápidamente hacia el frente, donde el pastor estaba comenzando a dar su mensaje a la congregación. Levantó una ceja hacia Louis. Habían hecho algunas cosas obscenas en la iglesia... pero nunca durante un sermón.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Harry interrogó, preguntándose si Louis estaba siendo totalmente razonable. Pero diablos, si Louis quería seguir, entonces Harry no iba a detenerlo.

Lentamente deslizó sus dedos hacia la cremallera de los ajustados jeans negros de Harry, el contorno de su polla se hacía más visible a cada segundo, endureciéndose a un ritmo extremadamente rápido. Louis se preguntó si era por él o porque podrían ser atrapados en cualquier momento.

"Joder, Louis ¿Estás seguro de esto?" Harry preguntó, su aliento se detuvo cuando Louis pellizcó la cabeza de su pene por encima de su pantalón.

"¿Quieres que me detenga?" Louis desafió, deslizando su pequeña mano debajo de los jeans y de los apretados calzoncillos de Harry.

"El Diablo nos tienta durante todo el día, debemos ser fuertes y resistir..." El pastor, Paul, dijo; Harry escuchaba sus palabras durante cada segundo. Louis era tan malditamente distrayente con sus pequeños dedos apretando de vez en cuando.

Después de que Harry miró el erótico contorno de la mano de Louis alrededor de su polla, por encima del pantalón, decidió que la resistencia no era una opción. Y en respuesta a la pregunta de Louis, Harry rápidamente se bajó la cremallera de los jeans y la ropa interior solo lo suficiente para revelar su polla roja y pulsátil, goteando una perla de pre-semen sobre el pulgar de Louis.

"¡No debemos comer de la fruta prohibida!" El pastor ordenó en un tono de advertencia.

Louis decidió ser un malcriado y rebelde incitador, quitó la mano de Harry y lamió sus dedos para limpiarlos de la semilla pecaminosa.

Harry gimió en voz baja, su polla creció milagrosamente y estaba más dura, hizo un suave sonido de palmada contra su vientre pálido. Louis estaba tratando de matarlo. Tratando de mandarlo directo al Infierno. Pero Dios, valdría la pena.

"Pero incluso si lo hacemos, incluso si cedemos a la tentación" Paul continuó. "Nuestro Señor y Salvador- "

"¡Jesucristo!" Harry gritó cuando Louis repentinamente agarró su pene de nuevo y comenzó a masturbarlo, subiendo y bajando a un ritmo implacable.

"¡Amén!" Dijo el pastor Paul, asintiendo con aprobación hacia Harry, sonriendo por su presunta atención y luego continuó. "Sí, Jesucristo murió en la cruz por nuestros pecados. Su sangre es el boleto a nuestra salvación, lo que nos permite ir al cielo."

Harry ya estaba ahí. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y su boca se abrió, dejando escapar silenciosos gritos de placer. Entonces su cuerpo entero se contrajo cuando Louis deslizó su delicado dedo sobre su cabeza goteante, justo cuando el pastor pronunciaba las últimas palabras del sermón.

"Ahora todos inclinemos la cabeza en señal de oración."

Harry estaba a punto de mover su cuerpo hacia adelante, en un intento de seguir lo que todos los demás estaban haciendo, pero antes de que pudiera, Louis dejó caer su cabeza sobre el regazo de Harry, sus suaves y delgados labios envolvieron su dura polla y sus manos se movieron hacia abajo para ahuecar su bolas pesadas.

"Santa mierda." Harry jadeó en el cabello de Louis, las doradas hebras amortiguaron el sonido.

"Shh" Louis siseó alrededor de su polla gigante, el fruncimiento de sus labios hizo que Harry se moviera bruscamente, causando que el chico que estaba chupandolo hiciera arcadas. "No hay nada santo en esto." Sacó a Harry de su boca y dijo aquello, lo besó rápidamente antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia abajo y continuar.

Harry presionó sus labios en el cuello de Louis y comenzó a morderlo en un intento de reprimir sus gemidos. Louis, a su vez, clavó los dientes en la carne de la polla de Harry como advertencia, no queriendo que le deje marcas en el cuello. Pero en lugar de hacer que se detuviera, la acción causó que la larga erección de Harry se moviera dentro de la boca de Louis, y los dientes afilados de Harry perforaran su cuello aún más fuerte.

En venganza, Louis decidió torturarlo mordisqueando suavemente la gruesa vena de su eje, sabiendo que eso volvía a Harry completamente loco.

Y justo como lo esperaba, Harry gritó patéticamente, todo su cuerpo tembló, su boca se separó de la piel de Louis, murmurando alabanzas placenteras. "¡Sí! ¡Oh, Dios! No pares."

"¡Sí, Dios! No pares nunca de darnos tu amor." El pastor Paul dijo, haciendo una nota mental para hacerles saber a los padres de Harry qué buen niño cristiano era su hijo.

Louis siguió chupando la polla de Harry hasta que el chico mayor se corrió en su boca. Harry agarró puñados del cabello de Louis y tiró de él, murmurando algunas maldiciones mientras miraba hacia el techo. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando notó la pintura del pequeño querubín mirándolos, viéndolos como si los estuviese juzgando. Se olvidó de eso cuando Louis se echó hacia atrás y lo miró, Harry notó el bulto en la parte delantera de sus pantalones caqui.

Tiró de Louis más cerca, miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie les estaba prestaba atención, luego le desabrochó el pantalón. Metió su mano dentro del pantalón y luego la envolvió alrededor de la polla de Louis y comenzó a masturbarlo. Fue rápido, luego lento por unos segundos antes de que acelerara el ritmo de su mano hasta que Louis se corrió. Llevó su mano a su amplia boca y lamió el semen hasta que su palma estuvo limpia, haciendo que Louis se sonrojara de un intenso rojo. Miraron a su alrededor otra vez y luego se arreglaron. Una vez que se veían normales, ambos finalmente le prestaron atención al pastor. Estaban de camino al infierno.

Cuando la misa terminó, Harry se levantó y ayudó a Louis a ponerse de pie. Caminaron hacia afuera para esperar a que los padres de Louis salgan, sabiendo que iban a comer fuera como siempre hacían. Louis quizo ir a esperar en el auto cuando vio a los Jenners saliendo, rodó los ojos cuando Kendall vio a Harry y comenzó a saludarlo mientras le sonreía.

"Vamos a esperar en el auto." Louis dijo, esperando que Harry comenzara a caminar con él.

"Sigue." Harry dijo a modo de despedida, ya se dirigía hacia Kendall.

Louis se quedó ahí, mirando la forma en que Harry la abrazó y como ella no se separaba de él. Louis se preguntó si Harry alguna vez lo abrazaría así en público luego miró hacia el suelo dándose cuenta de que no, no lo haría. No era nada para Harry, nada más que un agujero y una boca para follar, y fue entonces cuando trató de ignorar aquel extraño sentimiento. Cuando habían comenzado a follar, habían acordado no ser nada más que amigos con beneficio, sin ataduras.

Puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hacia el automóvil, quizo gritar cuando lo encontró cerrado. El universo decidió joderlo aún más cuando comenzó a llover y se vio obligado a regresar a la iglesia. Se aseguró de mantenerse alejado de Harry y sus padres, ya que ellos estaban conversando con los padres de Kendall. Se paró al lado de la última banca y sacó su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Zayn, esperaba que le respondiera, aún sabiendo que probablemente estaba recién follado y dormido, con Liam a su lado. Dios sabía cuántas veces había entrado a su habitación sin permiso.

"Oye, Lewis"

Louis levantó la vista cuando sintió que alguien caminaba detrás de él. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Aiden Grimshaw sonriéndole burlonamente. Aiden fue su compañero de laboratorio en biología ese año en el que Harry había elegido a Kendall por encima de él. No, Louis definitivamente no estaba amargado por ello. Aiden había demostrado ser un gran compañero de laboratorio, a diferencia de Harry dado que él y Kendall habían tenido la calificación más baja de toda la clase.

"Hola, Aiden." Louis le dio una dulce sonrisa, mirando a Harry antes de redirigir su mirada hacia Aiden. Fue entonces cuando vio a Aiden mirándolos, entrecerrando los ojos antes de ver a Louis de nuevo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"¿Qué vas a hacer en la tarde?" Aiden preguntó, una sonrisa formándose lentamente en su rostro.

"Mmm ... todavía no estoy seguro." Louis dijo, enredando en su dedo un mechón de su corto cabello, fingiendo pensárselo.

"Bueno, ¿estaba pensando que podríamos ver una película?" Aiden sugirió casualmente.

"Depende" Louis dijo, mirando a Harry, quien estaba mostrándole sus dientes rectos y sus hoyuelos a una sonriente Kendall. "¿Qué pelicula?"

"No importa" Aiden dijo y luego envolvió sus manos alrededor de las caderas de Louis, tirando de él hacia su pecho, luego le susurró al oído. "Porque lo único que estaré mirando será a ti."

Louis quería vomitar encima de su coqueteo pero en cambio pestañeó y levantó los brazos lentamente. Una vez que sus acciones captaron el rango visual de Harry, Louis los envolvió alrededor del cuello de Aiden y acercó su cuerpo. "Suena divertido."

"Sí, podemos sentarnos en la última fila y tocarnos mientras nos besamos." Aiden dijo anhelante, mirando desvergonzadamente los delgados labios rosados de Louis. "O podríamos..." Su mano se movió hacia abajo, deslizándose hasta cernirse sobre la curva del trasero redondo de Louis. "¿Podríamos ir a mi auto y comenzar a hacerlo?"

Antes de que Louis pudiera responder, sintió una gran mano firme sujetándolo y librándolo del agarre de Aiden. Pero Louis no tuvo que darse la vuelta para saber quién era, conocía ese toque en cualquier lugar.

"¡Harry!" Louis gritó, feliz y aliviado de que Harry lo hubiera apartado de Aiden. Sonrió por dentro, su plan había funcionado.

"¿Qué mierda, amigo?" Aiden gritó, molesto porque Harry estaba siendo un gilipollas.

"Cállate, tío." Harry dijo ásperamente. "Deberías darme las gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Tanto Louis como Aiden preguntaron al mismo tiempo, confundidos.

"Porque no quieres a esta puta." Harry sonrió cínicamente y frotó su pulgar lentamente sobre el chupetón púrpura que le había hecho en el cuello durante la misa.

Louis empujó a Harry lejos de él, había fuego en sus ojos azules. Pero cuando miró a Harry, vio la misma mirada en sus verdes y posesivos ojos. Louis no sabía si quería golpearlo o atacar sus labios con apasionados besos. Tal vez golpearlo.

Pero cuando vio a Kendall acercándose, sus sentimientos de lujuria desaparecieron, y todo lo que quedó fue odio y dolor.

"Sí, Aiden, deberías escuchar a Harry." Kendall dijo, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Harry. "No quieres ser visto con esta..." Miró a Louis de arriba abajo con disgusto. "...cosa."

Louis rodó los ojos. Esta perra ni siquiera pudo pensar en un insulto apropiado. Nunca entendería cómo Harry se las arreglaba para estar con alguien tan estúpida.

Aiden rió y negó con la cabeza. Estaba tan poco impresionado, igual que Louis, con el comportamiento de Kendall. Luego miró a Harry y sonrió maliciosamente.

"¿Crees que me importa una pequeña marca? Voy a agregar otra para cubrirla. Te gustaría eso. ¿Verdad, Lou?"

Louis quería gritarle con toda su fuerza que no, pero decidió fingir solo para hacer enojar a Harry.

"Me encantaría. De todos modos, esta me la hizo un aficionado. Ni siquiera se sintió bien." Sonrió con satisfacción cuando los puños de Harry se apretaron con ira debido al golpe que Louis le dio a su ego.

"¡Mentira!" Harry gritó con fuerza.

"¿Harold? ¿Hijo? ¿Estás bien?" El pastor preguntó, caminando hacia ellos, luciendo preocupado después de escuchar a Harry gritar. El chico había estado actuando tan bien en la iglesia hoy. Se preguntó qué había sucedido para hacer que su comportamiento cambiara.

Louis inmediatamente levantó el cuello de su ropa, Aiden dio un paso atrás y Kendall dejó caer su brazo de la cintura de Harry. Pero él simplemente se quedó allí y continuó mirando a Louis con ojos iracundos. Recuperándose rápidamente cuando el padre de Louis se unió al grupo.

John puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry y apretó con fuerza para advertirle que se calmara, y luego miró su reloj.

"Bueno, se está haciendo tarde, creo que será mejor que nos vayamos. Apuesto a que tu madre quiere que vayas a casa, Harry." Dijo, dando palmadas en la espalda del chico, "Nuestras disculpas, Pastor Paul. Harry se siente un poco mal."

Y con eso, le sonrió al pastor, obteniendo una sonrisa a cambio, luego juntó a Louis y Harry. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de los chicos, caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron para salir de ahí. Jhon les daba un apretón en los hombros cada vez que se quedaban atrás. Su querida esposa, Evelyn, ya estaba esperando en el auto y cuando estuvieron cerca, los dejó ir y les ordenó que subieran al automóvil. Fue entonces cuando Louis supo que estaban jodidos, sobre todo Harry, ya que supo que su padre iba a contarle a Robin. Cotillear. Es todo lo que hacían cada vez que cenaban juntos o iban a sus famosas comidas al aire libre.

"¿Que pasó?" Evelyn preguntó mientras miraba a su esposo y a los chicos.

"Sí, ¿Qué pasó?" John se giró en su asiento para mirar a Harry y luego a Louis.

"Aiden hizo algunos comentarios estúpidos sobre Louis." Harry se encogió de hombros, ignorando por completo las miradas asesinas que Louis le lanzaba, pues había sido él quien lo había insultado.

"¿Qué dijo?" John preguntó.

"Uhh ... algunas cosas groseras que no soy capaz de repetir." Harry mintió, supo que estaba haciendo enojar a Louis porque su delicado rostro se puso más rojo.

"Parece que voy a tener que hablar con su padre." John se giró para encender el auto, "No permitiré que ese mocoso hable así de mi hijo."

"Papá, está bien." Louis rápidamente dijo, "Realmente no me importa, es un idiota irrelevante."

"No dejes que estos - ¿cómo los llaman en estos días?" John chasqueó los dedos, tratando de pensar en la palabra.

"Fuckboys, cariño." Evelyn respondió, lo había escuchado cuando Gemma le contó una historia de su universidad.

"¡Fuckboys!" John gritó, como si él hubiera sido quien lo pensó, "No dejes que esos cabrones te traten como basura." Le dijo a Louis, ignorando por completo las miradas furiosas que Louis le daba a Harry.

"Vales más de lo que crees, hijo. Nunca dejes que alguien te haga sentir o te diga que no lo haces." John terminó su mini discurso, sintiéndose realizado y orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Lo sé, papá." Louis suspiró, mirando su regazo, negándose a mirar a Harry por el resto del viaje en automóvil.

Cuando llegaron, lo único que Louis quería hacer era ir a casa y dormir todo el día pero, por supuesto, sus padres tenían otros planes. Lo habían enviado a casa para recoger la vajilla que su madre había preparado para ese día y luego había sido obligado a ir a la casa de Harry, había entrado sin tocar. Anne lo conocía desde que estaba en el vientre de su madre. Cuando entró casi fue derribado por un cuerpo, el mismo que usaba un perfume que reconocería en cualquier lugar.

"¡Lou!" Gemma le gritó en su oreja. Ella era la hermana que nunca tuvo.

Louis soltó un chillido, envolviendo rápidamente su brazo libre alrededor de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Pensé que aún estabas en el campus."

"¡Claro que no, enano! He vuelto para quedarme por una semana." Gemma retrocedió, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. "Luego, de vuelta a la triste vida estudiantil antes de que el año termine definitivamente. ¿Qué tal la vida, Lou? ¿La iglesia es aburrida como siempre?"

Louis se mordió el labio y miró hacia el suelo para ocultar el sonrojo que pintaba sus mejillas ante la mención de la iglesia.

"Oh, conozco esa mirada." Gemma sonrió, alejándolo para verlo de la cabeza a los pies. "¡Estás brillando!"

Los ojos de Louis casi se salen de sus órbitas, puso una mano en su barriga. "¿LO ESTOY?"

Gemma se echó a reír. "¡No lo estás, tonto! Quiero decir que te ves como si recién te hubieran follado." Dijo, soltando una risita.

Louis se sonrojó debido al hecho de que ella sabía lo que estaba pasando entre él y Harry. Había sucedido en una noche fría, en Nochebuena para ser exactos. Los Tomlinson estaban en la residencia de los Styles pasando la noche juntos. Harry lo había tomado de la mano y lo había llevado a su habitación, hablándole sobre aquel gran regalo de cumpleaños que le había prometido días antes. Nunca superaría el momento vergonzoso que había pasado cuando Gemma los había visto con las bolas de Harry adentrándose en él. Todo lo que había hecho la pobre chica era haber ido a llamarlos para cenar, y la habían marcado de por vida.

"¡Gemma! ¡Fue solo una mamada! Cálmate. No iríamos tan lejos en la iglesia." Louis dijo, volviéndose aún más rojo.

"¡Ustedes son tan descarados! Estoy sorprendida de que no se hayan metido en problemas." Ella respondió sacudiendo la cabeza. "Sé lo ruidoso que Harry puede ser."

La expresión facial de Louis cambió de tímida a triste después de escuchar el comentario de Gemma. "De hecho, sí nos metimos en problemas pero por una razón diferente." Murmuró amargamente. "Todo porque esa maldita perra estaba allí."

"Oh no." Gemma dijo con tristeza. "¿Qué hizo Kendall esta vez?"

A Louis le encantaba cómo Gemma sabía sobre quién estaba hablando, incluso sin tener que decir su nombre. Honestamente, Gemma era increíble. Si sólo Harry tuviera más de su personalidad, entonces quizás no pelearían tanto.

"Estaba sobre él, y la dejó. Ni siquiera le importó que yo estuviera ahí." Louis miró hacia el piso mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de ella, todavía sujetaba la vajilla con el otro brazo.

"Tú vales más que ella, y mamá te ama." Gemma trató de hacerlo sentir mejor pero al darle un vistazo a Louis, supo que él no le creía en absoluto.

"¿Que están haciendo, chicos?" Harry entró, sosteniendo su teléfono con una mano y con un vaso de agua en la otra, "Mamá está esperando con la comida lista, la mesa está puesta."

"Vamos, Lou. Te vas a sentar a mi lado." Gemma agarró la mano de Louis y tiró de él hacia el comedor.

Harry rodó los ojos cuando ella lo miró furiosamente durante todo el camino, y luego se aseguró de sentarse lejos de él. No le podría importar menos. Su hermana era una traidora; siempre se ponía del lado de Louis.

"¿Qué tal estuvo la iglesia?" Anne preguntó, "Siento que me perdí de mucho." Dijo, mirando hacia Louis y Harry.

"Harry fue todo un encanto, hoy." Evelyn le habló efusivamente a su amiga de años. "Paul, el pastor, estaba muy, muy impresionado."

"¡Lo fue!" Louis se entrometió, mirando a Harry rápidamente. "Y se mantuvo clamando extraordinariamente."

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" Anne le dio a Harry una sonrisa orgullosa, "Desearía que Robin, Gemma y yo hubiéramos podido estar ahí."

Harry se sonrojó por los elogios de su madre y Evelyn, y luego se puso aún más rojo cuando se encontró con la mirada de Gemma, quien luego le hizo un guiño.

"¡Oh, no tienes idea de lo mucho que desearía haber estado ahí!" Gemma levantó su vaso de agua, "¡Por Harry!"

"Solo fue la iglesia." Harry rodó sus ojos al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer su tenedor en el plato.

"Harry... hijo, por favor deja que tu madre disfrute esto." Robin le dio una sonrisa tensa, la cual hizo que Harry baje la mirada hacia su plato.

No podía entender por qué era especial para sus padres que vaya a la iglesia todos los domingos. Había sido el diablo mismo hace tiempo, pero esos días habían terminado cuando él y otros amigos fueron sorprendidos haciendo destrozos en la iglesia. Usando un aerosol, había pintado un pene (con bolas velludas y todo) y debajo de él había escrito el nombre de Louis junto a un corazón. Todo había sido en honor a Louis y la pequeña mierda había llorado y llorado, alegando que no sabía por qué Harry había actuado de esa forma.

Habían pasado dos años y ambos lo habían superado y, aunque parecía que Harry se había estado burlando de Louis, esa había sido su forma de mostrarle cuánto le gustaba. Una forma de mierda, lo sabe, pero era un niño enamorado en aquel entonces. Ahora, Louis nunca dejaba pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo enojar o de masturbarlo. Chico, cómo han cambiado las cosas.

"Oh, cariño" Anne miró a Harry, "¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, bebé! ¡No te has metido en problemas en mucho tiempo, y ahora incluso estás participando en la iglesia!"

Harry forzó una sonrisa. Sabía por qué había estado tranquilo durante el último año o más, porque había alguien especial que lo mantenía anclado al suelo.


	4. Capítulo III

El almuerzo pasó rápido y así lo hizo todo el día mientras Louis estuvo en su dormitorio viendo televisión y comiendo comida chatarra. Terminó la poca tarea que tenía que completar y luego se preparó para ir a la cama. Después de que terminó de ponerse su pijama, lavarse el rostro y cepillarse los dientes, caminó hacia su ventana para cerrarla; la brisa nocturna le daba escalofríos. Pero, una vez que estuvo junto al vidrio de la ventana abierta miró hacia el balcón vecino de Harry.

Louis pensó en gritarle 'buenas noches', pero rápidamente cambió de opinión al ver que Harry estaba acostado en su cama, su mano sostenía el celular en su oreja y estaba riendo desagradablemente fuerte. Louis rodó sus ojos mientras cerraba la ventana de golpe. Harry podía ser tan inmaduro a veces.

Harry hacía todo lo posible para molestar a Louis cuando estaba enojado con él. Y una de esas cosas era llamar a Kendall antes de acostarse y hablar en voz alta a propósito, solo porque sabía que eso molestaba a Louis demasiado. Pero se negó a dejar que le afectara esta vez.

Se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Luego, el chico durmiente golpeó su almohada hasta que esta quedó perfectamente llena de bultos. Louis recostó su cabeza y cerró los ojos, esperando a que el sueño lo tomara.

Pero nunca lo hizo.

Una hora más tarde, Louis estaba acostado en la cama con un tic en el ojo mientras escuchaba la risa histérica de Harry, la cual a esta altura sonaba más falsa que genuina. ¡Louis iba a arrancarse los pelos si su irritante vecino no se iba a la cama! ¡Estaba tratando de dormir, joder!

Finalmente, cuando tuvo suficiente, Louis se levantó y abrió la ventana con un fuerte tirón, ¡el vidrio se estrelló contra la pared exterior con un ruidoso estruendo! Fue un milagro que no se rompiera al impactar.

"¡HAROLD!" Louis gritó. "¿PODRÍAS JODIDAMENTE CALLARTE? ¡ALGUNOS ESTAMOS TRATANDO DE DORMIR, GILIPOLLAS DESCONSIDERADO!

"Hey, amor", Harry habló tranquilamente por el teléfono, "¿Puedes esperar un segundo? Tengo que cerrar la ventana. Esa vieja loca de los gatos que vive cruzando la calle me está gritando que haga silencio."

Para su disgusto, Louis escuchó risitas agudas y un hosco 'tómate tu tiempo, Hazza' al otro lado del teléfono, lo cual sólo aumentó su enojo diez veces más. Solo él podía llamar a Harry 'Hazza'.

Después, Louis vio a un Harry sin camisa, y usando solamente boxers, silenciar la llamada y salir a su balcón para responder a sus demandas.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, Louis?" El chico de cabello rizado dijo, bostezando toscamente cuando finalmente reconoció a su desvelado vecino.

"¿Cuál es mi problema?" Louis gritó con incredulidad. ¡La desvergüenza absoluta de este idiota! "¡Sabes exactamente cuál es mi problema! ¡Intento dormir porque tengo escuela mañana, y las grandes risotadas que sueltas con tu maldito ligue me están manteniendo despierto."

Harry rodó los ojos. "Te hubiera llamado, pero no pensé que querrías ser follado por un aficionado." Respondió amargamente, repitiendo las palabras que Louis dijo más temprano ese mismo día.

Louis solo se rió. "Tienes razón. De todos modos, una puta como yo conoce a muchos otros tipos que podrían hacer un mejor trabajo." El chico soñoliento escupió, sus ojos azules convirtiéndose en amplias ranuras. Dos podían jugar el mismo juego sucio.

Harry suspiró. "Lou, sabes que no quise decir eso" Su vecino de ojos verdes dijo despacio, con voz sincera y arrepentida. "No eres una puta."

"Tú tampoco eres un aficionado, Haz" Louis dijo, retractándose de su comentario mezquino también.

"Lo sé" Harry sonrió. "Soy un jodido profesional."

"Lo que sea Harold" Louis dijo después de que Harry había arruinado el momento con su ego y su estúpido juego de palabras*. Qué idiota, pensó sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Me voy a la cama ahora, así que por favor retomen el sexo telefónico discretamente y mantengan los gemidos al mínimo." Louis pidió en broma, extendiendo su mano para cerrar la ventana.

"No tienes que preocuparte por eso, bebé" Harry dijo, riendo entre dientes mientras retrocedía hacia su habitación, pero antes de cerrar las puertas de vidrio de la ventana miró a Louis y sonrió con descaro. "Sus palabras y mi mano no me hacen gemir tanto como ese lindo culo tuyo lo hace, sweet cheeks."

Antes de que Louis pudiera responder, Harry cerró las cortinas luego de hacerle un guiño coqueto.

Louis cerró su ventana y después se apoyó en ella, su cuerpo caliente contra el fresco cristal, su corazón latía sin piedad mientras mariposas revoloteaban alocadamente en su barriga. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que hacerlo sentir de esta manera? ¿Enojado un momento y luego completamente enamorado al siguiente? Lo volvía loco.

Cuando Louis recuperó el funcionamiento de sus pies, se metió a la cama y durmió, un tono rosa se espolvoreaba sobre sus pacíficas mejillas ruborizadas.

Al día siguiente, Louis se levantó radiante y temprano para ir a la escuela. Comió cereal en el desayuno y luego se dirigió a su auto, justo cuando Harry salía de la entrada de su casa. Vestía completamente de negro, como siempre, y por alguna razón parecía más sexy que nunca usando una chaqueta de cuero y su casco. Se mordió el labio inferior para tratar de esconder su sonrisa cuando vio a Harry mirándolo antes de alejarse conduciendo por la calle.

Se sentía en la cima del mundo hasta que llegó a la escuela y vio a Harry apoyado contra el auto de Kendall, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura. Intentó esconder el ceño fruncido de su rostro, pero era imposible hacerlo cuando Harry le estaba prestando toda su atención a ella. Respiró hondo mientras salía del auto, sabiendo que Harry era suyo y que ella nunca podría interponerse entre ellos. Sonrió cuando recordó las palabras que Harry le dijo la noche anterior y eso le dio el coraje para pasar junto a ellos sin molestarse en mirarlos.

"Bonitos jeans, gordito."

Louis se detuvo y trató de deshacerse del nudo que se formó en su garganta cuando escuchó a Kendall, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando escuchó a Harry reír, estaba dándole el coraje para seguir burlándose de él. Se giró y miró a Harry, vio su expresión cambiar a una de pánico justo cuando los ojos de Louis comenzaron a arder. Se dirigió hacia ellos y se paró frente a Kendall, la miró de arriba abajo con cara de disgusto.

"Por lo menos, los lleno muy bien y mi culo se ve genial." Louis sonrió y agitó sus pestañas, "Lástima que el tuyo es completamente inexistente, al igual que tu sentido del humor." Le lanzó un beso.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando los ojos de ella se ampliaron, y con una última mirada hacia Harry, se fue a su primera clase del día. No los vio más por el resto de la mañana, pero eso no significaba que hubiera dejado de pensar en la forma en que Harry se había reído. A veces estaba claro que Harry se preocupaba por él, pero entonces se demostraba que estaba equivocado cada vez que Harry hacía cosas así. Cosas que lo lastimaban y a su autoestima también.

Se preguntó qué pensaría Harry de su cuerpo cada vez que tenían sexo, si se reía de la misma forma en la que lo había hecho. La idea de estar desnudo frente a Harry, de dejar verlo y tocarlo de repente ya no era tan atractiva. Se obligó a sí mismo a dejar de pensar en ello y, en cambio, abrió su casillero para poner sus libros y no tener que llevarlos a la cafetería. Estaba completamente distraído porque ni se dio cuenta del chico que corría hacia él, y que saltó a su espalda y gritó su nombre en su oreja.

"¡LOUIS!" Zayn gritó, riéndose cuando Louis chilló e intentó alejarlo.

"¡Ow! Zayn!" Louis casi se cae. "¡Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me asustes así!"

"Adivina quién tuvo..." Zayn se acercó a Louis para susurrarle al oído: "¡Doble penetración anoche!" Zayn susurró/gritó, estando listo para gritar cuando los ojos de Louis se abrieron de par en par.

"¡De ninguna manera! No te creo." Louis negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo sus libros fuertemente contra su pecho, "¿Por qué Liam te compartiría?"

"¡Sí la tuve! ¿Quieres que te muestre" Preguntó Zayn, con los ojos bien abiertos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Asqueroso!" Louis gritó. "Quería decir, Liam dejó que otro chico.... ya sabes."

"¿Qué?" Zayn lo miró confundido, hasta que entendió y comenzó a reír, "No, la semana pasada me compró un juguete sexual... por mi cumpleaños"

"Zayn, tu cumpleaños fue en enero." Louis suspiró, tratando de no sonreír.

"A quién le importa, para daddy, mi cumpleaños es todos los días." Zayn miró sus uñas y luego a Louis. "Como sea, me lo compró la semana pasada y finalmente lo usamos anoche. Mis padres están fuera de la ciudad hasta el próximo fin de semana."

"Espera, ¿Te folló con el dildo?" Louis interrogó, de repente preguntándose cómo se sentiría.

"¡Y con su polla!" Zayn gritó, como siempre, sin importarle una mierda quién estaba escuchando. "Pensé que iba a sentirse horrible pero el estiramiento adicional solo se sintió..." El chico de pelo negro se inclinó más cerca de Louis y susurró en su oído, "delicioso"

"¡¡Y!! ¡La doble presión sobre mi próstata también se sintió increíble!" Zayn continuó, y luego dijo: "Realmente recomiendo que tú y Harry lo intenten."

Louis se puso de un rojo brillante cuando Zayn le sonrió con suficiencia.

Respiró hondo mientras Zayn le dirigía una sonrisa alentadora.

"Yo... creo que su polla es suficiente." Louis tartamudeó bajito, sus ojos miraban tímidamente al suelo.

"¡No seas tonto!" Zayn le dio una palmada en el brazo. "Una vez que lo intentes, sabrás de lo que estoy hablando. Oh! ¡Y sugiero probar los que vibran, para que también sea agradable para Harry!"

"Uh," En este punto, Louis no sabía qué decirle a su amigo aparentemente más experimentado. Pero, ¿Tal vez Zayn sabía de lo que estaba hablando? Louis intentaría cualquier cosa para distraer a Harry de esa zorra de trasero plano. Tal vez un vibrador de plástico junto a la gran polla de Harry rodeando el apretado agujero de Louis animaría sus relaciones sexuales lo suficiente como para que el chico de cabello rizado reclamara permanentemente a Louis como suyo. Para que Harry finalmente sea su novio. Definitivamente valdría la pena intentarlo.

"Creo que podría tener en cuenta tu consejo, Z." Louis sonrió.

"¡Estupendo! Ahora vamos a comer, muero de hambre."

Cómo pudo Liam ser capaz de encajar junto a ese consolador, Louis no tenía idea y nunca le gustaría saberlo. Parte de él se sentía mal por Zayn ya que era bien conocido en todo el colegio cuán grande era Liam. La mitad de la escuela creía que era el más grande de todos, mientras que la otra mitad creía que, en realidad, Harry era el que tenía ese título.

Fueron directo a la fila, solo tuvieron que esperar unos minutos para almorzar. Louis quería sentarse lo más lejos posible de la mesa que ocupaban Harry y sus estúpidos amigos, incluida Kendall. Louis quería tirar su sopa de tomate sobre su cabeza cuando ella se incorporó y luego se dejó caer en el regazo de Harry, sin darse cuenta de que había hecho que todo el oxígeno saliera de los pulmones de Harry. Trató de no mirar, pero era más difícil de hacerlo ya que ella seguía riendo tan odiosamente. Louis no sabía por qué Zayn permitía que Liam se sentara con ellos, por qué Niall estaba sentado allí.

"Te juro que si no se calla voy a empujar mi pie en su garganta." Zayn rodó los ojos.

"Pensé que era tu amiga" dijo Louis, la amargura escurriéndose en cada palabra.

"¡Oh por favor! ¿Yo? ¿Amigo de ella? No, gracias." Zayn hizo una cara que no mostraba nada excepto asco, y la cual se convirtió en la mayor sonrisa hipócrita en menos de dos segundos.

"Zaynie, ¿Por qué no vienes a sentarte con nosotros?" Kendall preguntó, pasando su mano por el hombro de Zayn. "¿Por qué te juntas con la basura?"

"Habló el contenedor de basura." Louis murmuró.

"Tú, pequeño-" gruñó Kendall.

"Vamos, vamos, sin peleas. Ya sabes cómo me siento al respecto." Zayn la alejó ligeramente de él. "K, me gusta sentarme con Louis. Lo sabes."

"Bien" Kendall hizo un puchero. "Voy a organizar una fiesta este sábado. Tienes que venir, no hay excusas."

"Claro, pero llevaré a Louis." Zayn dijo, "No hay excusas para que digas que no." Levantó una ceja perfecta.

"Bien". Ella puso los ojos en blanco y luego se alejó.

"No voy a ir." Louis dijo apenas se sentó en su silla, la mitad de él se rio internamente cuando vio la manera en que Harry no le permitió a Kendall volver a sentarse en su regazo.

"Sí, lo harás. Tienes que salir más, divertirte un poco." Zayn se inclinó más cerca, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. "Solo quiero que te diviertas. Lo creas o no, habrá gente agradable asistiendo a su fiesta de mierda."

"¿Quieres que me divierta en la guarida del cocodrilo?" Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué siquiera eres su amigo?"

Zayn sonrió y envolvió ambos brazos alrededor de Louis, abrazándolo tan fuerte como pudo. "Tú eres mi mejor amigo. Ella solo es una conocida, Liam se junta con su círculo de amigos y él nos presentó. Ni siquiera es una amiga."

"Yo solo..." Louis miró hacia otro lado, tratando de no ponerse sentimental, "No quiero que te robe."

"No lo hará. Soy leal, tu perra leal. Tu perra con la que puedes contar para estar a tu lado y golpear a los imbéciles si te hacen daño." Zayn dijo, y no habían pasado ni cinco segundos hasta que estallaron en un ataque de risitas. Como cuando eran niños.

"Deberías ir allí y conseguir a tu hombre. Dile a esa perra que es tuyo." Murmuró Zayn, todavía abrazando a Louis.

"No voy a hacer eso. No somos exclusivos." Louis se apartó, feliz de que Zayn le diera el espacio que necesitaba desesperadamente.

"¿Quieres que lo sean?" Zayn preguntó.

Louis miró a Zayn y luego a Harry, rápidamente apartó la vista porque Harry ya lo estaba mirando con el ceño fruncido. Pensó mucho, y a fondo, acerca de qué era lo que quería. ¿Qué creía que Harry quería? Pensó en la manera en que lo había tratado en privado y en la forma en que lo trató en público. Y sobre por qué diablos Harry era tan diferente con él todo el tiempo.

A veces veía a Harry mirándolo fijamente después de una ronda de sexo, como si fuera un estúpido cachorro enamorado. Y a veces a Harry le gustaba reírse siempre que Kendall lo insultaba. Y eso ... no le sentaba bien a él. No quería sentir su pecho dolorido de ese modo cada vez que Harry se reía o decía algo estúpido sobre él. No quería perdonarlo automáticamente cada vez que Harry le susurraba al oído lo bello que era, cómo él era el único que podía excitarlo. No quería sentir muchas cosas más.

"No sé lo que quiero." Louis finalmente le respondió a su mejor amigo. "No sé si alguna vez me querrá así. Es solo sexo. Nunca será más que amigos con beneficios para él, Zayn." Louis suspiró tristemente, él y Harry no tenían esperanza.

"Nunca lo sabrás si no te arriesgas." Zayn se encogió de hombros.

"No importa." Louis miró hacia su comida casi terminada.

Terminaron su almuerzo en silencio y caminaron a su primera clase juntos. El día pasó rápido y esa tarde, cuando llegó a casa, fue directamente a la cama y se durmió minutos después. Cuando despertó nuevamente, se sentó y gimió cuando notó que estaba empezando a oscurecer y que todavía tenía que comer, hacer su tarea y ducharse. La vida era una zorra para él.

Después de su ducha, bajó las escaleras para saber si su mamá le había dejado restos de la cena. Pero se quedó con las manos vacías cuando solo encontró una nota diciéndole que ella y su padre habían salido a cenar. Abrió la nevera, se quejó cuando no vio nada bueno para comer a pesar de que su madre acababa de hacer las compras. Se paró frente a él, tratando de pensar en qué comer cuando vio la computadora portátil y la tarjeta de crédito de su madre sobre la parte superior del mostrador.

Dio un paso, pero luego retrocedió otro, pues se acobardó. Era demasiado arriesgado y no le gustaba arriesgarse.

Pero luego pensó en lo que Zayn había dicho más temprano en la escuela, sobre lo agradable que se sentía el juguete sexual estirando su agujero al mismo tiempo que Liam lo hacía. Louis se mordió el labio, imaginando las maravillas que eso podría hacer por su vida sexual y la de Harry. Pero, de nuevo, robar el dinero de su madre era malo, y muy, muy arriesgado.

Pero ... En serio, ¿Con qué frecuencia su mamá revisaba su cuenta bancaria? La familia de Louis no era rica pero eran bastante acomodados, lo suficiente como para que sus padres no pestañearan por un par de dólares faltantes en su cuenta.

Sin embargo, imaginar los fuertes gemidos de Harry como resultado de la compra erótica, fue el factor decisivo para Louis. Sin pensar mucho más en las consecuencias, agarró la tarjeta dorada y se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación. ¡Tenía que comprarlo antes de que su madre regresara!

Se cercioró de comprar el mejor que pudo encontrar, asegurándose de leer todas las críticas y seguir los consejos de Zayn. Zayn siempre tuvo razón. Cuando terminó, apagó la computadora portátil y cerró la tapa antes de esconderla debajo de la almohada. Estaba sudando mientras corría de regreso a la cocina para devolver la tarjeta en el lugar donde la había encontrado, rezó a Dios para que sus padres nunca se enteraran. Sería su mayor escándalo, justo después de convertirse en un padre adolescente. Eso definitivamente tendría a la gente hablando por meses. Soltó una risita cuando se imaginó a sí mismo sosteniendo a su bebé y a su abuela, Beatrice, mirándolo todo el tiempo. 


	5. Capítulo IV

Aquella noche terminó acostándose tarde porque tuvo que terminar su tarea, nunca recibió ni solo un mensaje de Harry. La mañana siguiente se despertó dos horas antes de lo habitual, sintiendo que iba a vomitar en cualquier momento. Trató de respirar profundamente para intentar sentirse mejor, pero esa idea se fue por la borda pues se sintió peor. Apenas llegó al baño donde se lastimó las rodillas cuando cayó en el piso frío y duro, lo cual ignoró porque estaba tratando de no ahogarse con su propio vómito.

Continuó así hasta que el sol salió, estaba recostado en el suelo de su baño, sintiendo que ya no tenía estómago. Su garganta estaba en carne viva y su nariz estaba igual debido a que el vómito salió por ahí también. Trató de averiguar si había comido algo que ya no estaba bueno, pero debido a que no podía recordar, se dio por vencido y volvió a dormir. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado allí puesto que su madre tuvo que despertarlo y ayudarlo a volver a la cama, dándose cuenta de que la escuela había comenzado hace tres horas.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Evelyn. Puso su mano sobre la frente de Louis para asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre, frunció el ceño cuando notó que no lo hacía aunque lucía muy verde. "¿Comiste algo repulsivo? A veces comes las cosas más asquerosas del mundo."

"No." Louis gruñó mientras se giraba y recostaba de lado, lejos de ella. "Quiero dormir."

"Está bien, bebé. Llamé a la escuela para avisarles que estás enfermo. Hazme saber si necesitas algo. Hay una cubeta en el suelo, junto a tu cama." Evelyn le dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza cuando Louis le gruñó de nuevo.

Louis pasó la hora siguiente recostado en su cama, tratando de relajarse pues todavía sentía náuseas y también aburrimiento, eso hasta que Zayn comenzó a atiborrarle el celular con mensajes de texto. Gruñó cuando este no dejó de vibrar sino hasta que llamó a su amigo, cualquier cosa para que se detuviera.

"Z, por favor deja de enviarme spam." Louis le dijo débilmente.

"¡¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?! ¡Tuve que sentarme con Kendall!" Zayn exclamó y Louis ya podía imaginarlo rodando los ojos. "¡Con las Jenner! Creo que todas mis neuronas están muertas. Que descansen en paz."

Louis quería reírse de él por ser tan dramático, pero ni siquiera podía hacer eso debido a que aún se sentía mal. "Estoy enfermo. He estado vomitando todo el día. Debe haber sido por el almuerzo de ayer, ya sabes lo desagradables que son."

"Eso apesta, bebé. ¿Estás bien ahora?" Zayn susurró.

"Todavía tengo náuseas y no desaparecerán aún después de tomar 'pepto'!" Louis se quejó.

"O tal vez sólo estés embarazado." Zayn dijo casualmente, se estaba arreglando el pelo en el baño de la escuela mientras Liam estaba orinando. "No puedes quitar un bebé con pepto." Rió.

"Oh Dios..." Louis comenzó a toser cuando accidentalmente se ahogó con su propia saliva. "No no no no no NO NO."

"¿Estás bien?" Zayn preguntó, ahora sonaba preocupado, luego alejó el teléfono cuando escuchó arcadas. "¿Acabas de vomitar?"

"¡Zayn, no puedo estar embarazado! ¡Solo tengo diecisiete años! ¡No, esto no puede estar sucediendo!" Louis comenzó a llorar, escuchando la transposición al otro lado de la línea y luego la voz de Liam diciéndole a Zayn que le diera el teléfono.

"¿Lou?" Liam sonaba nervioso. "No escuches a Zayn, probablemente sea solo un virus o algo así."

"Sí, solo un virus " Zayn gritó. "Liam, dame el teléfono."

"Zayn, ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Louis no podía dejar de llorar mientras miraba la ventana cerrada de Harry.

Eran demasiado jóvenes para tener un bebé. ¿Y si Harry ni siquiera quería ser padre? ¡Louis tendría que criar al bebé solo! Aunque estaba bastante seguro de que sus padres obligarían a Harry a ayudarlo a pesar de sus sentimientos. Y hablando de sus padres, ellos estarían muy decepcionados de él. Louis tenía buenas calificaciones y había planeado ir a la universidad. Un bebé arruinaría todo. No podía estar embarazado. Simplemente no podía estarlo.

En medio de su leve ataque de pánico, Zayn respondió, interrumpiendo su pesada respiración. "Oye, amor, todo va a estar bien. Pero tal vez deberías hacerte un test de embarazo para verificar si son simplemente náuseas matutinas o no."

"Zayn, no puedo comprar un test. Ni siquiera puedo salir de la cama." Louis gimoteó patéticamente.   
"Tal vez, ¿Podrías comprarlo por mí?"

"¡Louis, la señora de la farmacia conoce a mis padres!" Zayn sintió ganas de llorar, "Pero Liam puede ir y comprarlo. Vas a estar bien." Zayn le prometió, su voz era tranquilizadora y suave.

"Sí, dile a Lou que estaré allí en unas horas." Louis escuchó a Liam al fondo. Estaba agradecido de tener amigos como ellos.

Para Louis, las próximas horas fueron un infierno mientras esperaba que Zayn y Liam llegaran con el test. Por suerte para él, su madre había ido a la farmacia para tratar de conseguirle algo para las náuseas. Durante ese tiempo, había podido comer, por lo menos, unas cuantas galletas y beber un poco de agua, pero eso no ayudó a calmar la parte de su estómago que ahora tenía un malestar por el miedo que sentía. Y cuando ellos llegaron, vomitó lo poco que había comido.

Zayn fue directamente hacia él y lo abrazó, asegurándose de frotarle la espalda pues, sabía que Louis amaba cuando lo acariciaran ahí. Liam silenciosamente le dio una bolsa de papel marrón la cual contenía una caja dentro. Eso fue todo, esa caja y el test dentro de ella contenían todo su futuro y el de Harry. Únicamente el suyo si Harry no quería tener nada que ver con él y el bebé.

Tomó la bolsa con manos temblorosas y se dirigió al baño, dejando que Liam y Zayn se sentaran en su cama a esperarlo. Había empezado a beber agua mucho antes de que aparecieran y, después de leer las instrucciones, finalmente orinó sobre el test; luego lo colocó sobre el mostrador, encima del papel higiénico. Puso cinco minutos en el temporizador y se sentó en la tapa cerrada del inodoro.

Le temblaban las manos y cuando se apagó el cronómetro, se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y lo agarró. Frunció el ceño ante lo que vio, sin entender lo que significaba hasta que volvió a leer las instrucciones. Fue entonces cuando dejó caer tanto el test como la caja, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Dos líneas rosadas. Definitivamente estaba embarazado y definitivamente estaba jodido.

"¡Lou! ¡Cariño, abre la puerta!" Zayn gritó mientras trataba de abrir la puerta apenas escuchó a su mejor amigo llorar.

"¡Louis, abre la puerta!" Liam intentó girar el pomo, rindiéndose cuando Zayn apartó su mano así él podría intentarlo.

Retrocedieron un paso cuando Louis abrió la puerta y le tendió a Zayn el test envuelto en papel higiénico. Zayn lo miró con disgusto pero lo tomó de todos modos, a pesar de que había orina sobre él. Ahora no era el momento de mostrar lo disgustado que estaba, pues vio las dos líneas rosadas. Sabía lo que querían decir, lo había leído en la caja, había visto demasiados programas. Esas dos funestas líneas rosadas significaban que su mejor amigo estaba embarazado.

"¿Qué voy a hacer Zayn? ¡Soy demasiado joven para tener un bebé!" Louis dijo, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos con más rapidez a cada minuto.

"Y Harry..." Louis corrió al baño y vomitó de nuevo en el inodoro, la idea de decirle a Harry le provocó náuseas.

Zayn inmediatamente fue a su lado y le frotó la espalda suavemente. "Va a estar bien, cariño. Un bebé es una gran responsabilidad, pero no es el fin del mundo."

"Sí" Liam dijo suavemente junto a la puerta, su rostro tenía una expresión muy pensativa. "Pero Harry; vas a tener que decirle, Louis. Es su bebé y tiene derecho a saberlo."

Louis quería apuñalar a Liam por tener tanto sentido común. Lo odiaba. Pero el novio sabio de su mejor amigo tenía un punto. Harry era el padre y necesitaba saberlo. Y pronto.

"Pero, ¿qué pasa si me deja?" Louis susurró en silencio dentro del cuenco de porcelana blanca mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

"Entonces tu papá le pateará el trasero" Liam dijo. John no toleraría que Harry embarazara a su hijo y se fuera lejos de él.

"Justo después de que Liam y yo lo hagamos." Zayn dijo a la defensiva. Él y Liam no dejarían que Harry abandonara a Louis cuando éste más lo necesitaba.

"Ahora levanta tu trasero, Louis. Después de que le digas a Harry, podremos solucionarlo a partir de ahí. Pero primero lo primero, debes hacerle saber acerca de la pequeña vida dentro de tu pancita"

Louis se llevó la mano al estómago. El bebé de él y de Harry estaba realmente debajo de algunas capas de piel, acurrucado en el útero, justo debajo de las yemas de sus dedos.

Liam puso los ojos en blanco. "Probablemente ni siquiera sea un bebé todavía. Sino una bola de células."

"¡Cállate Liam! ¡No hables así de mi ahijada!" Zayn gritó, dándole una bofetada en la cabeza.

"Joder, bebé." Liam gimió inútilmente. "Lo siento."

"¡Díselo al bebé!" Zayn le gritó. Zayn era raro a veces, pero Liam no podía vivir sin él.

"Uh..." Liam dijo mirando a Louis.

Pero el chico embarazado estaba en su propio mundo. Se había levantado la camisa mientras ellos discutían, y lentamente frotaba los gorditos debajo de su ombligo con el más suave movimiento de sus dedos. Sus ojos azules se maravillaron ante la piel bronceada.

"¿Louis?" Zayn le habló en voz baja, no quería interrumpir el momento que estaba teniendo con su hijo por nacer.

"¿Sí, Z?" Louis dijo, dejando que su camisa volviera a caer, miró a su amigo y a su novio, quienes lo miraban fijamente. Pero antes de que Zayn pudiera decir algo, los tres escucharon que el motor de una motocicleta se detenía en la entrada vecina. Harry estaba en casa, había llegado de la escuela.

"Harry está en casa" Liam dijo, decidiendo declarar lo obvio para así romper el incómodo silencio. Pero el dar la información solo aumentó la tensión en la habitación, la palidez del rostro de Louis mostraba claramente su ansiedad.

"Umm, bien" Zayn suspiró, "Creo que esa es nuestra señal para marcharnos."

Cuando él y Liam comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta de Louis, el chico de ojos azules se volvió hacia ellos y les dijo: "Gracias chicos, por el test y su apoyo."

"No hay problema, Lou." Zayn sonrió, y Liam asintió, estando de acuerdo, y dijo "Buena suerte" antes de que ambos desaparecieran escaleras abajo.

Ni siquiera un segundo después de que se fueran escuchó un suave golpe contra su ventana, miró para observar cómo el enrollado calcetín de Harry caía justo después de golpear el cristal.

Louis caminó hacia la ventana y la abrió. Harry estaba en su balcón, viéndolo con una mirada de preocupación en el rostro.

"Hola" Louis dijo patéticamente, con la voz quebrada por haber llorado hace unos minutos. Su garganta también estaba dolorida por haber vomitado todo el día. Estaba en mal estado.

"¿Dónde estuviste hoy? No te vi en la escuela." Harry preguntó, preocupado.

"Estaba en casa. Enfermo." Louis respondió suavemente. Una parte de él quería preguntarle por qué le importaba puesto que nunca lo saludaba en la escuela; solo se reía cada vez que Kendall lo insultaba.

"Aww, bebé." Harry dijo dulcemente. "¿Quieres venir y abrazarnos?"

Louis se llevó la mano a la barriga ante la mención de la palabra bebé, lo que le recordó que tenía que decirle a Harry lo antes posible. Mierda. Pensó, su mano temblaba nerviosamente sobre su estómago cubierto de ropa. A la mierda su vida.

"Sí. Dame un segundo y estaré ahí."

"De acuerdo" Harry sonrió y luego se fue caminando hacia su habitación.

Louis se rió amargamente. Aquella sonrisa estaba por cambiar.

Rápidamente agarró la caja donde vino la prueba de embarazo, luego puso el test dentro de ella antes de que pudiera acobardarse. Luego salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras, perdiendo valor en cada paso que daba hacia la casa de Harry.

Una vez que llegó a la puerta principal de los Styles- Twist, intentó abrirla, pero le temblaban demasiado las manos. Afortunadamente Robin vino a su rescate y la abrió. Louis ocultó rápidamente la caja del test de embarazo detrás de su espalda antes de que pudiera verla.

"Hola Louis. Él está en su habitación." Robin lo saludó amablemente.

"Gracias" Louis dijo, pasando rápidamente junto a él y dirigiéndose directo a la habitación de Harry.

Ni siquiera tocó antes de entrar, por lo que se encontró con un Harry medio vestido, únicamente con unos shorts sueltos de gimnasio colgando de sus caderas, el contorno de su polla distrayendo momentáneamente a Louis antes de que sus ojos se encontrarán con los de su amigo con derecho y, pronto, papá de su bebé.

"Hola Louis." Harry dijo mientras tomaba asiento en la cama.

Louis simplemente lo miró, sin saber qué hacer.

Harry levantó su ceja cuestionablemente. "Bien, ¿Te vas a sentar para que pueda abrazarte?" El chico medio desnudo sonrió mirando con confusión hacia Louis. Estaba actuando de manera extraña.

"Uh, sí ... cierto." Louis caminó hacia la cama, la cama donde hicieron a su bebé. Mierda. Louis negó con la cabeza. Ya no podía pensar con claridad. Su mente dejándose llevar con pensamientos sobre su bebé.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y se apoyó contra su pecho como de costumbre. Pero su cuerpo, a diferencia de lo habitual, estaba rígido y lleno de una ansiosa tensión.

"Louis, ¿Estás bien, amor?" Harry dijo suavemente, como si estuviera hablando con un animalito asustado.

"Yo..." Louis miró su estómago, tratando de darse coraje. Tenía que aguantar y tragarse sus miedos. Tenía que hacer esto por su bebé.

"Estoy embarazado, Harry"

"¿Qué?" Harry dijo, incrédulo. "¿Estás embarazado?"

"Sí" Louis susurró.

"Y, ¿es mío?" Preguntó Harry.

Entonces Louis miró a Harry, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios temblaban con desesperación y dolor. ¿Cómo Harry podía siquiera preguntarle eso? Louis había pensado que Harry reaccionaría enojado, comprensivo o temeroso. Pero no con una negación insultante.

Louis se levantó, lo miró con ira en los ojos y una mano protectora en el estómago. "¡Por supuesto que es tuyo, Harry! A diferencia de ti, no he tenido relaciones sexuales con nadie más que tú. ¡Fuiste mi primero y último, y todo lo jodidamente existente en medio de ello! ¡Y si no me crees, puedes irte directamente al infierno!" Louis gritó, luego se giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

"¡Espera! Louis lo siento. Te creo. No te vayas..." Harry se levantó y extendió una mano hacia él, envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura todavía delgada del chico embarazado, tratando de evitar que se vaya. Pero su gran mano extrañamente aterrizó en la extensión plana de la barriga de Louis, justo sobre su bebé, haciendo que la futura madre se detuviera, sus labios entreabiertos debido a la sorpresa por el súbito gesto íntimo.

"Lou" Harry dijo con la mayor calma posible en su situación, "Por favor no te vayas."

"Está bien." Louis susurró suavemente.

Harry, sin mover su mano, sostuvo a Louis contra él y los dejó a los dos sobre la cama.

Se sentaron en silencio, el pulgar de Harry rozaba la piel expuesta sobre la cinturilla de los pantalones de Louis. Y la mano de Louis descansaba sobre la suya. Su futuro ocupaba el pensamiento de ambos.

Luego, la otra mano de Harry sintió un objeto cuadrado en la cama y lo levantó. "Louis, ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó sosteniendo la caja que Louis había traído consigo.

"Oh, esa es la caja del test de embarazo." Dijo despreocupadamente.

"Uh ... Entonces, ¿Por qué dice Test de Fertilidad?" Harry preguntó en voz alta.

"¡¿Qué?!" Louis dijo, sentándose recto y tomando la caja, leyéndola cuidadosamente. "¿Test de fertilidad? ¿Liam me compró un jodido test de fertilidad?"

"Bueno, se parecen un poco" Harry dijo en defensa de Liam. "¿Esto significa que no estás embarazado?"

"No lo sé. Aún así, el test era positivo, y estaba bastante seguro de que tenía náuseas matutinas." Louis respondió pensativamente.

Harry desenvolvió el brazo que rodeaba a Louis y se levantó. "Bueno, solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. Déjame ir a traer algo del botiquín de emergencia de Gemma que hay en su habitación."

Harry rápidamente se fue y regresó con tres pequeñas cajas rosas rectangulares en las que claramente se leía 'test de embarazo' con grandes letras en negrita.

"Aquí. Ve a hacerlos." Dijo el chico de pelo rizado mientras señalaba hacia el baño.

Louis los tomó y luego fue a hacer sus necesidades. Regresó un minuto después con los tres tests en su mano.

"Tenemos que esperar cinco minutos" dijo en voz baja, luego colocó las pruebas en la mesita de noche y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación.

"Louis..." la voz profunda de Harry sacó al estresado chico de su trance. Louis se dio la vuelta y miró sus hermosos ojos jade, los cuales reflejaban sentimientos de miedo y afecto. Harry tomó las diminutas manos de Louis en las suyas más grandes y las sostuvo suavemente. "Solo quiero hacerte saber... que si realmente hay un bebé dentro de ti, no me voy a ir de tu lado. Estamos juntos en esto. ¿Bien?"

Después de escuchar esas palabras sinceras, la tensión abandonó el cuerpo de Louis, y sus músculos se relajaron, quedándose flácido en el agarre de Harry.

"Bien." Louis exhaló cuando Harry lo abrazó. Louis apoyó la barbilla en el hombro de Harry, los rizos chocolate le hicieron cosquillas en su nariz de botón, mientras que el otro muchacho le acariciaba los mechones dorados. Louis esperaba que su posible bebé tuviera el bonito cabello de Harry.

Una vez que pasaron los cinco minutos, Harry liberó a Louis de su agarre y le miró a los ojos. Y al igual que dos imanes, sus labios gravitaron directo hacia el otro; la fuerza de la atracción era demasiado fuerte como para hacer resistencia en un momento tan emotivo. Estaban atrapados en su propio mundo, LouisyHarry. Ambos muchachos se inclinaron al mismo tiempo. Los rellenos labios carnosos de Harry rozaron ligeramente los de Louis antes de situarse lentamente entre ellos en un dulce y reconfortante beso, dejando que su chico supiera físicamente que iban a estar bien sin importar qué.

Cuando finalmente se apartaron, Louis entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry, antes de desconectar sus intensas miradas para ver los tres tests.

Positivo. Positivo. Y...positivo.

Louis se quedó completamente quieto. La habitación estaba tan silenciosa que lo único que podía oírse eran los erráticos latidos cardíacos de Harry y de él, los cuales no estaban sincronizados. En absoluto.

Harry apartó su mano del débil agarre de Louis, y la recorrió nerviosamente a través de sus salvajes rizos, haciéndose lucir aún más perturbado.

"¡Joder!" Harry maldijo en voz alta y apartó la vista de Louis, como si no quisiera enfrentarlo, o enfrentar la realidad de que él era un símbolo de su inminente paternidad. La inminente paternidad de ambos. Louis iba a ser padre. Joder, estaba en lo correcto. Por alguna razón, descubrirlo por segunda vez se sintió diferente, más real, y la idea de un bebé era más intimidante.

"¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?" Preguntó Harry, su tono lleno de acusación y frustración, mezclado con enojo, una combinación que a Louis no le gustó ni un poco, y que lo hizo estremecerse.

"¡No lo sé! Uno de los condones probablemente se rompió." El chico de ojos azules respondió en voz baja, sintiéndose más vulnerable a cada segundo. "Pero, ¿Importa?" Susurró. "Estoy embarazado, es todo. No tiene sentido enfadarse por cómo sucedió."

"Deja de recordármelo." Harry soltó con frialdad. Luego se sentó en la cama y sostuvo su cabeza entre las manos, derrotado.

"¿Harry?" Louis dio un paso atrás, inseguro de cómo proceder a partir de ahí, su mano posada sin fuerza sobre su vientre parecía flotar protectoramente sobre la creciente vida dentro de él.

¿Qué le había pasado al Harry de hace un momento que dijo que todo iba a estar bien? El dulce Harry que incluso había acariciado su estómago, que le suplicó que se quedara. ¿Qué pasó con el Harry que dijo que estaban juntos en esto? Quería que ese Harry volviera. Necesitaba que lo consolara y le asegurara que no estaba solo en este embarazo. Louis no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para tener a este bebé solo. No solo quería a Harry a su lado, sino que lo necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca.

Harry levantó lentamente la cabeza y miró a Louis. Se vieron el uno al otro por un momento. El miedo estaba nadando en la superficie de sus ojos verdes junto a lágrimas que estaban a segundos de derramarse.

"Lou..." Harry respiró hondo, y se pasó la lengua por los labios, sus manos temblaban con ansiedad. "Necesito tiempo." Finalmente dijo.

"¿Necesitas tiempo?" Louis preguntó incrédulo. "Yo - Hazza por favor. No hay tiempo para... ¡para la contemplación!" Louis le dijo. Si él pensara que Harry necesitaba solo un día para acostumbrarse a la idea, estaría bien. Pero después de haber conocido a Harry durante años, sabía que unos días no era lo que él le estaba pidiendo. Esta era la manera sutil de Harry de eludir su responsabilidad, era su forma cobarde de echarse para atrás. Ya podía sentir la distancia que Harry estaba tratando de crear entre ellos, construyendo una pared figurativa de acero que los separaba. Y no podía dejar que Harry la terminará de construir. Necesitaba a Harry de su lado. A su lado.

"Por favor, Harry" Louis estaba suplicando en este momento. "Te necesito. El-el bebé -tu bebé- te necesita."

"No puedo hacer esto ahora." Harry se levantó y comenzó a pasearse frente a Louis. Luego se giró completamente alejándose de él, miró por la ventana, sus ojos pegados en la habitación de Louis. Luego se volvió hacia él y le dijo suave pero decididamente: "Creo que deberías irte."

Para Louis, fue como una bofetada en el rostro; dio un paso atrás y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo un dolor agudo en el corazón. No solo Harry le estaba diciendo que se fuera, sino que le estaba diciendo que se fuera con la vida que ayudó a crear, la misma que estaba acurrucada dentro de su vientre. Louis estaba acostumbrado a manejar el rechazo, pero esta vez no pudo, porque no era solo a él a quien Harry estaba echando de su presencia.

"¡Este también es tu bebé y tenemos que pensar qué vamos a hacer al respecto! Juntos. ¡Te necesito ahora, Harry! Así que, por favor, sé un hombre." Louis lo miró, decidido a no dejar que Harry se salga con la suya. Louis estaba determinado a no pasar por esto solo. Y tal vez, si no podía abogar por su regreso al corazón de Harry, podría desencadenarle algún tipo de obligación paterna por incitación.

Pero lamentablemente tuvo el efecto opuesto.

"¡Vete!" Gritó Harry, su orden cortó su corazón completamente en dos, dejando herido a Louis.

Dejando a Louis con un corazón que ya no era capaz de amar a Harry ni a ninguna parte de él.

El chico de ojos azules llorosos dio un paso atrás y luego se dirigió a la puerta. Miró una vez más a Harry, cuyas manos temblaban ya sea por enojo o ansiedad, no lo sabía. Y, francamente, ya no le importaba.

"Jódete." Louis escupió con tal malicia en su voz que fue suficiente para hacer que Harry detuviera su andar y comenzara a acercársele.

Pero se había ido antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a él. Harry decidió no perseguirlo, cerró la puerta de golpe y le echó el cerrojo. Sacando a Louis de su vida y tirando la llave.


	6. Capítulo V

A la mañana siguiente, Louis giró de lado y miró el reloj. Gruñó al ver que le quedaban cinco minutos antes de que su alarma se activara; así que sin más, decidió levantarse y tomar una ducha. Se sentía mejor, pero tenía un gran dolor de cabeza debido a la discusión que había tenido con Harry anoche. Una noche sobre la cual no quiere ni pensar. Louis estaba contento de que sus padres por fin hubieran dejado de merodear por ahí, sintiéndose agradecido de que entendieran que necesitaba estar solo por alguna razón. Echó un vistazo a la ventana de Harry mientras se dirigía al baño, vio que la luz aún estaba apagada. Pero, luego rápidamente desvió la mirada, no necesitaba un recordatorio de su situación actual.

Estuvo distraído durante su ducha, eso hasta que tuvo que salir únicamente para ir a vomitar. Lloró todo el tiempo que estuvo inclinado sobre el inodoro, desnudo, mojado y temblando mientras trataba de respirar. Cuando terminó de llorar por su situación y de arreglarse, simplemente agarró una manzana y besó las mejillas de sus padres antes de ir a la escuela.

Cuando salió de su casa, Harry ya se había ido. Cuando llegó a la escuela, se sorprendió al ver que Harry no estaba con Kendall. La ignoró mientras entraba a la escuela; finalmente, notó que Harry estaba de pie junto a su casillero en una profunda conversación con Niall.

El rubio tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de su novia, Bárbara, y cuando ella se percató de que Louis la estaba mirando, le sonrió. Louis frunció el ceño porque ella nunca lo había reconocido antes. Luego miró a Harry, quien hacía un lindo puchero y movía sus manos mientras hablaba. Louis sabía muy bien que él solamente hacía eso cuando tenía grandes planes y hablaba sobre ellos, cuando estaba emocionado por algo. Se preguntó por qué podría estar emocionado después de haber escuchado las noticias de la noche anterior.

Como sea, Louis no quería pensar en su conversación.

Entonces Louis se dirigió a su casillero, a unos metros de distancia del de Niall, se preguntó si Harry alguna vez notó aquellas cosas sobre sí mismo. Estaba intentando recordar lo que necesitaba para sus clases de la mañana mientras veía a Zayn acercándose a él e ignorando a Kendall cuando lo saludó con la mano. Aquello hizo a Louis sonreír.

"Hola, Lou." Zayn lo abrazó por detrás. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien." Louis le dijo, respirando profundamente y preparándose para decirle a Zayn la mayor mentira se todas, que no estaba embarazado. Louis se sintió como el peor mejor amigo en la historia de los malos mejores amigos.

"¿Le dijiste a Harry?" Zayn interrumpió cuando Louis estuvo a punto de abrir la boca.

"Zayn..." Louis respiró profundamente de nuevo. "Liam me consiguió una prueba de fertilidad en lugar de una de embarazo." Louis bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie lo había escuchado. "Harry se dio cuenta e hizo que me haga un auténtico test de embarazo. Fue negativo, los tres que me hice lo fueron. Gracias a Dios."

"Oh." Zayn hizo un puchero. "Estaba emocionado, pero me alegro de que solo fuera un susto y te sientas bien. Sabes que siempre estaré aquí para ti, pase lo que pase." Zayn sonrió, dejando que Louis lo abrace con fuerza y asintiendo cada que Louis le agradecía y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba.

Louis quería llorar.

"Igualmente." Louis se retiró del abrazo, estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando un brazo se envolvió alrededor de sus hombros.

"Hola, Lou." Aiden habló, "Hola, Zayn."

"Hola, Aiden." Louis dijo suavemente, sin tener la energía para lidiar con él.

"¡Así que...!" Aiden comenzó, haciendo que Zayn rodara sus ojos, "este sábado me invitaron a la fiesta de Kendall y me preguntaba si querrías venir conmigo. Ella dijo que podía invitar a quien quiera."

"Yo-" Louis se ruborizó de un rojo intenso.

"De hecho, él viene conmigo. Soy su cita." Zayn agarró la mano de Louis y lo liberó del agarre de Aiden.

"¿No estás saliendo con Liam?" Aiden entrecerró los ojos. No era ningún secreto que Aiden había tenido algo con Liam, pero eso fue antes de que Zayn se lo arrebatara justo en sus narices.

"Sí ¿Y? Louis es nuestra cita." Zayn dijo. "Vamos tarde, fue agradable verte, Aiden." Tiró del brazo de Louis otra vez y comenzó a caminar después de haber cerrado su casillero.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó, contento de que Zayn haya podido entender que iba a necesitarlo para salir de ahí.

"No me gusta... me da mala vibra." Dijo, pareciendo preocupado mientras se mordía el regordete labio inferior, parecía todo menos eso.

"Solo es Aiden." Louis se encogió de hombros. "Lo conocemos desde primer grado."

"La gente cambia, Lou. Sé que las personas no son buenas y él es una de ellas." Zayn se abrazó a sí mismo.

"Zayn, te amo, pero ¿No crees que estás siendo sentencioso? Aiden es inofensivo." Louis suspiró mientras trataba de hacerle ver a su amigo que Aiden no era una mala persona.

"No lo sé, Louis. Pero aléjate de él. Por favor." suplicó.

"Bien, lo haré" Louis prometió.

Zayn le dedicó una sonrisa de satisfacción, luego le enganchó el brazo con el suyo y lo acompañó a su primera clase del día, diciéndole que lo estaría esperando fuera de su clase para ir a almorzar juntos.

El día iba bien para Louis eso hasta que todo se fue al infierno. Cuando entraron a la cafetería, estaba bromeando y riendo con Zayn. Su risa disminuyó rápidamente cuando vio a Kendall sentada demasiado cerca de Harry, lo suficiente como para tener a Louis caminando hacia ella y arrastrándola lejos de él si Harry fuera su novio. Pero no lo era, y no había nada que Louis pudiera hacer excepto aguantar aquello y seguir con su vida. Sintió el brazo de Zayn envolviendo sus hombros, hizo que le sonriera, estando agradecido de tener a alguien en quien apoyarse.

Los ignoró y fue a coger su almuerzo, el cual consistía en dos rebanadas de pizza. Le daban náuseas, pero esa mañana solo había comido una manzana y se moría de hambre, tuvo que sentarse en una mesa justo al lado de la de Kendall, ya que todas las demás estaban ocupadas. Louis comenzó a comer apenas se sentó, no se dio cuenta de que Bárbara se había levantado de la otra mesa para ir a sentarse con ellos sino hasta que ella estaba colocando la bandeja del almuerzo sobre la mesa justo enfrente de él.

"Hola, espero que no les moleste que me siente aquí." Dijo tímidamente, sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave rosa.

"Para nada." Louis le dijo, siendo el chico dulce que siempre era.

"Eres bienvenida aquí." Zayn sonrió, justo antes de soltar una risita. "¿Kendall ya te aburrió?"

"Está siendo la misma de siempre." Bárbara se encogió de hombros y luego miró a Louis. "También vine a advertirte. Lo que sea que ella diga, ignórala. Está siendo muy mala de nuevo." Suspiró tristemente.

"¿Qué pasa?" Zayn levantó sus cejas. "Será mejor que no comience a joder."

"Solo ignórenla, es lo que todos hacemos." Barbara insistió. "Harry la hizo enojar."

Louis no pudo evitar mirar en su dirección, vio que lo miraba furiosamente al mismo tiempo que Harry quitaba la mano de ella de su muslo. Volvió a mirar hacia su pizza, eligiendo escuchar a Bárbara a pesar de que en realidad no eran amigos. Había una razón por la cual Niall la amaba; era amable y humilde. La paz y la tranquilidad no duraron mucho porque cuando Louis estaba terminando su pizza, levantó la vista y vio a Kendall de pie frente a él. Tenía una expresión enloquecida en su rostro, una que envió escalofríos por la columna de Louis y lo hizo alejarse de ella. Puso una mano sobre su vientre, el instinto de protegerse rápidamente insertándose en él, pero se apresuró a quitarla cuando Kendall lo vio y le sonrió con superioridad.

"Creo que es hilarante." Kendall comenzó entre risas, "Que pienses que alguna vez tendrás una oportunidad con él."

"Kendall, déjalo." Bárbara dijo con los dientes apretados, pero Kendall la ignoró.

"¡Mírate! No eres más que un culo gordo, un pedazo de mierda que él nunca va a mirar ni una vez. Solo te habla porque tu madre es amiga de la suya. Él siempre me dice cuán repugnante eres."

Louis sabía que no era cierto, pero las lágrimas ya le picaban en los ojos como las más afiladas y diminutas agujas. Toda la cafetería los estaba mirando, un silencio ruidoso llenando la habitación. Louis miró a Harry, lo vio sentado en el mismo sitio, con la mirada sobre su regazo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos. Niall estaba susurrando algo en su oreja, y cuando tocó su hombro, Harry empujó su mano lejos de él.

"¿Qué demonios acabas de decir?" Zayn se incorporó, ignorando a Louis cuando trató de detenerlo.

"¡Ya me oíste!" Kendall se rio, humillando por completo a Louis cuando alzó la voz, "Louis, el culo gordo Tomlinson, está enamorado de Harry. ¿Y saben qué es gracioso? Que Harry ni siquiera le mira. Tampoco le gusta el peso adicional alrededor de tu cintura."

Louis solía pensar que las personas en su escuela eran, al menos, un poco agradables; pero ya no más, porque la mitad de la cafetería se rio de él. Kendall los incitaba a más, lo insultaba y se reía de él. Louis podría soportarlo, juró que podría. Pero todo se fue al diablo cuando se atrevió a mirar a Harry, con la esperanza de que lo defendiera pero nunca realmente esperando que lo hiciera.

Le rompió el corazón ver a uno de sus amigos riéndose y diciéndole algo, solo para que Harry hiciera una mueca de disgusto antes de comenzar a reír también. Louis quería que fuera una pesadilla, deseaba tanto que fuera una pesadilla. Era su realidad puesto que, sintió los brazos de Zayn alrededor de él. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos cuando salió corriendo de allí hacia su automóvil. Solamente quería irse a casa.

No tuvo un accidente. Aquello fue evidente para Louis cuando corrió dentro de su casa y fue directamente a su habitación donde echó el cerrojo de la puerta y luego cerró la ventana antes de hacerlo con las cortinas también. Se apoyó contra la pared, sus manos temblaban mientras se deslizaba hacia abajo. Ya no podía llorar, pero apenas su teléfono sonó y vio el nombre de Zayn en el identificador de llamadas, soltó un fuerte sollozo. No podría soportar contestar el teléfono después de haberle mentido a su mejor amigo. Así que Louis dejó que el sonido hiciera eco en su habitación, mientras lloraba como nunca lo había hecho antes. Lloró hasta que sus padres dejaron de rogarle que bajara a cenar.

Cuando Louis se despertó, no sabía cuánto tiempo había dormido, todo lo que sabía era que estaba oscuro y que estaba agotado. Una mirada al reloj lo hizo gemir al ver que eran las cuatro de la mañana. Solo le quedaban dos horas y no quería ir a la escuela. Quería quedarse en casa durante las siguientes dos semanas que quedaban de escuela, y luego mudarse a otro lugar durante el verano.

No pudo volver a dormir de nuevo, no cuando no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. Cuando el imbécil estaba a solo unos pies de él y Louis necesitaba saber por qué no había dicho nada. Creía que, por lo menos, eran amigos. De los que tenían sexo juntos, pero que eran amigos lo suficiente como para defenderse entre sí. Pero fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que ya ni siquiera eran eso, ni después de esas pruebas de embarazo positivas. Cuando finalmente tuvo suficiente, se levantó y caminó hacia su ventana, pero se detuvo a mitad del camino. Respiró hondo, regresó y entró al baño a arreglarse para la escuela. No iba a humillarse a sí mismo.

Todo el día tuvo a Zayn con él para hacerle compañía. Su amigo fulminaba con la mirada a quienquiera que tuviera el valor de siquiera mirar a Louis de manera incorrecta. Y aparentemente todas las miradas eran incorrectas porque, al final del día, casi toda la escuela estaba en la lista negra de Zayn. A Louis le dolió que Harry lo haya evitado todo el día, y cuando llegaron a casa, Harry nunca abrió su ventana.

Louis se dio cuenta de que quizás era hora no solo de seguir adelante, sino también de dejar de esperar a que Harry quiera ser parte de la vida de su bebé. Estaba solo con su bebé en camino. Louis no sabía lo que iba a hacer con un niño, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo sin Harry. Solamente tenía que encontrar el coraje para criarlo por sí mismo, cambiar su vida para acomodarla acorde a la pequeña vida que crecía dentro de él.

Después de eso, Louis fue quien evitó a Harry como si este fuera una plaga. Hizo todo lo posible para encontrar una ruta alternativa que lo llevara a todas sus clases, solo para evitarlo a él y a Kendall. Durante el almuerzo, se sintió raro cuando Liam, Niall e incluso Barbara comenzaron a sentarse con él y Zayn. Por supuesto, Zayn pensó que era perfecto, pero Louis solo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Empeoró cuando Aiden se les unió, siempre tomando asiento junto a él para intentar hablarle. A veces, Louis solo quería dejar escapar que estaba encinta, así Aiden se iría a la mierda.

"¿Listo para la fiesta, Lou?" Aiden preguntó en voz alta y con entusiasmo.

"Ya decidí que no voy a ir" Louis le dijo a Aiden por enésima vez.

"¿Por qué no? Sé que Kendall fue una idiota, pero puedes demostrarle que eres una buena persona. Que eres mejor que ella, y esta podría ser tu oportunidad para demostrarle que sus palabras no te afectan como ella piensa que lo hacen." Aiden estaba a punto de arrodillarse.

Estaban justo afuera de la casa de Louis, luego de haber regresado de pasear a los perros. Ahora, Louis dedicaba sus tardes a pasear los perros de sus vecinos ancianos, algo que lo ayudaba a olvidar cuán horrible era su vida. También lo beneficiaba cuando era amado por ellos, y cada vez que Harry pisaba el patio delantero de la señora Dean, ella encontraba una excusa para gritarle que saliera de su césped. Louis no tenía idea de por qué no podía mantener la boca cerrada acerca de su vida amorosa, aún más cuando la Sra. Dean era una gran oyente. Sin embargo, se aseguró de mantener su embarazo en secreto. La señora Dean era una dama encantadora, pero le encantaba cotillear.

"No me importa lo que piensen Kendall o su banda de perdedores." Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

"Solo piénsalo, LouLou. Estoy a una llamada de distancia si decides ir." Aiden le guiñó un ojo antes de irse.

Dejó que Louis lo pensara, el pobre chico no podía pensar en otra cosa mientras miraba su vecindario. Definitivamente ignoró a Harry cuando lo vio de pie junto a la puerta de su garaje, listo para subirse a su motocicleta y marcharse. Louis puso los ojos en blanco y entró a su casa, nunca dándole un vistazo a Harry por segunda vez. Se había cansado de esperar.

Aiden pasó el resto de la semana rogándole que fuera, hasta que Louis se cansó y le dijo que iba a ir. Más tarde ese día, estaba arrepintiéndose de ello mientras ayudaba a su padre a construir un nuevo cobertizo. Su padre había insistido en que era demasiado viejo, y que necesitaban uno nuevo, hasta que finalmente se salió con la suya. Simplemente le pasaba todo lo que John necesitaba, estando demasiado callado cuando él era todo menos eso. Escape (La canción de la Piña Colada) estaba sonando en el teléfono de su padre y Louis se encontró sonriendo cada vez que su padre la cantaba. Estaba contento de que su madre no estuviera en casa, o le habría hecho cambiarla. Ella odiaba esa canción.

"¿Por qué estás tan callado?" John preguntó, mirándolo antes de prestar atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

"No estoy callado." Louis dijo.

"Y yo soy Rupert Holmes. ¿Qué anda mal?" John detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Louis.

"Ew." Louis arrugó la nariz y se retorció en el columpio de neumático. John lo había colgado de su árbol más alto cuando Louis solo tenía siete años. Diez años después y todavía seguía siendo su favorito.

"Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea." John se dirigió hacia él y comenzó a empujarlo.

Mientras miraba por ahí , Louis quería decirle que se detuviera, sin querer admitir que estaba un poco avergonzado. Comenzó a relajarse cuando John no dijo nada y en cambio escuchó la canción hasta que terminó. You're The Inspiration comenzó a reproducirse y Louis quería reír y llorar al mismo tiempo. ¡Oh, la ironía!

"Solo es este chi- esta chica." Se corrigió rápidamente.

"Oye", John detuvo abruptamente el columpio, haciendo que Louis se agarrara fuertemente para evitar caer sobre su rostro. "Está bien. Sabes que en esta casa aceptamos a todos. Sé que te gustan los chicos y está bien. Demonios, también me gustan los hombres."

Lentamente se giró y miró a su padre con una expresión de sorpresa. ¡Esta era información nueva para él!

"¡¿Eres gay?!" Exclamó.

"Bisexual." John le corrigió. "También es una sexualidad."

"Lo sé. Estaba un poco sorprendido, no sabía sobre esto." Louis levantó una ceja.

"Bien, ya lo sabes. Ahora, ¿Quieres decirme qué pasa?" John preguntó de nuevo.

"Solamente es este idiota, el que me gusta, pero me di cuenta de que no me quiere y estoy triste." Louis se encogió de hombros, omitiendo por completo la parte en que también lo había embarazado y no quería involucrarse.

"¿Le has dicho?" Preguntó su padre otra vez.

"No, en realidad no. Pero no importa, papá. Sé que no me quiere y está bien. Lo estoy superando." Louis explicó.

Empezó a retorcerse bajo la mirada de su padre hasta que este comenzó a insistir nuevamente. "Mientras seas feliz, entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer." John finalmente le dijo y luego besó la parte superior de su cabeza antes de volver a empujarlo.

Louis siguió el consejo de su padre, bueno solo la parte de hacer lo que tenía que hacer para superar a Harry. No estaba feliz en absoluto, por eso estaba preparándose para esa estúpida fiesta. Era sábado por la noche y podría haberse quedado en casa leyendo o viendo televisión, definitivamente sonaba más atractivo que ir a la fiesta de su enemiga. Pero no, iba a ir y mostrarle a todos que el basurero cualquiera, también conocido como Kendall Jenner, no lo había molestado ni un poco.

Hizo los arreglos para que Zayn y Liam lo recogieran, pues había rechazado el ofrecimiento de Aiden de llevarlo en su auto. Y cuando Zayn lo llamó para decirle que estaban afuera, quiso cancelar y quedarse en casa. Tal vez mirar la WWE con su padre, tal vez este le permitiera tomarse una cerveza justo enfrente de él, pensó eso hasta que recordó que estaba muy embarazado y que realmente se preocupaba por el bebé. ¡No! Era sábado y Louis estaba decidido a demostrarles que no era un culo gordo adicto a la televisión que se quedaba en casa y hacía actividades aburridas.

Terminó subiéndose al automóvil de Liam, saludando a sus amigos mientras este manejaba. Estaba a punto de comenzar una conversación con ellos cuando la canción favorita semanal de Zayn apareció en la radio y él subió el volumen tan alto como pudo. A Louis le gustaba Issues, pero siempre se cansaba cuando Zayn escuchaba la misma canción en repetición durante siete malditos días seguidos.

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar cuando Liam estacionó el auto a unas cuadras de la casa de Kendall, en un vecindario rico. Zayn tuvo que sacarlo físicamente del auto cuando Louis se negó a hacerlo tan pronto como vio a Harry caminando con una botella de cerveza en la mano y su teléfono en la otra. Aunque Louis no podía soportar mirarlo, tenía que admitir que incluso en su atuendo casual de fiesta, su vecino se veía bien. Vestía jeans negros ajustados y una camisa negra transparente, sus duros pezones se asomaban debido a la fría brisa de la noche, la cual movía sus rizos por todas partes, haciéndolos perder el control así como la fiesta dentro de la mansión de Kendall.

Too Little Too Late de PINS estaba sonando fuerte y Louis sabía que probablemente esa era la lista de reproducción de Harry. Kendall tenía un gusto de mierda en la música. Ignoró la canción y siguió a la pareja dentro de la casa. ¿Por qué siempre era el mal tercio? Se estaba cansando de eso. De hecho, retiró ese pensamiento tan pronto como sus ojos azules vieron a Aiden, quien había empezado a acercarse a ellos.

"¡Viniste!" Aiden gritó sobre la música, obteniendo una sonrisa y un asentimiento de parte de Louis. "¡Venga! Vamos a conseguirte algo para tomar, bebé." Aiden lo agarró por el brazo y tiró de él hacia la cocina.

Louis quiso dar vuelta e irse cuando vio a Harry apoyado contra el mesón de la cocina, con Kendall entre sus piernas. No estaban haciendo otra cosa que hablar, pero aun así hizo que la sangre de Louis hirviera de rabia. Vertió la bebida, que Aiden le tendió, en el fregadero sin pensarlo dos veces, ignorando por completo a Kendall, quien le gritó algo mientras lo hacía. Bueno, eso fue hasta que Aiden le gritó a ella.

"¡Cállate!" Espetó Aiden.

"¡Que te jodan!" Kendall espetó de vuelta.

"No, gracias." Aiden hizo una expresión de disgusto. "Y sería grosero de mi parte interrumpir a Harry de todos modos" dijo con una sonrisa.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que Aiden lo sacara de allí hacia el patio trasero, pero asegurándose de tomar otra copa de quién-sabe-qué primero. Tenía que mantener las apariencias de que estaba bebiendo. No podía dejar que nadie supiera que estaba embarazado. Louis sabía que estaba actuando paranoico, pero no le importaba.

Se sentaron en la hierba a unos pocos metros de la piscina, sin decir nada. Louis se sintió incómodo cuando Aiden se acercó a él y luego le rodeó el hombro con un brazo.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

"Sí. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?" Louis forzó una sonrisa.

"Simplemente me estoy asegurando de que estés bien." Aiden se encogió de hombros. "No mereces las cosas desagradables que ella dice."

"Estoy acostumbrado a ellas." Louis dijo con un despreocupado encogimiento de hombros.

"Sé que te gusta Harry." Aiden comenzó, viendo a través de la fachada de Louis, y además haciendo que el chico embarazado se atragantara con su propia saliva. "Pero el hecho de que Kendall dijera toda esa mierda sobre ti en la cafetería y que Harry no haya defendido tu honor; apesta, Louis. No mereces aquello. Él es muy estúpido por no ver qué clase de gema tenía delante." Aiden terminó, poniendo su mano encima de la de Louis.

Louis miró al frente, a una ventana al azar de la casa, tratando de alejar el escozor en sus ojos y las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Tragó saliva, tratando de olvidarse de Harry en la cocina, y también de la perra en la que probablemente ya tenía sus bolas dentro.

"Tienes razón." Louis finalmente habló. "No lo merezco. Y él no me merece."

"Te mereces a alguien mejor, Lou. Alguien que te trate bien, y no como si fueras un pedazo de basura."

Las palabras de Aiden lo atravesaron de lleno, pero tenía razón. Tenía demasiada razón. Se merecía a alguien mejor. Sabía que Harry no daba una mierda, ni por él ni por su bebé nonato. Pero Louis, al menos, podría intentar vengarse de él. Nunca había mentido acerca de que Harry había sido el único tipo con el que había estado alguna vez, pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar. Llámenlo estúpido y un idiota. Ya no le importaba. Si a Harry no le importaba en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué a él sí? Solo quería superarlo de una vez por todas. Ya no quería ser el único que sufría. Necesitaba sacar a Harry de su sistema. De su corazón.

Apartó su desagrado por Aiden y lo besó. Trató de besarlo de la misma forma en que besaba a Harry, pero no era lo mismo. Sus labios no eran los de Harry. Ni Aiden besaba como Harry lo hacía. Las manos de Aiden eran más pequeñas y no lo tocó como a él le gustaba, como Harry lo hacía. Pero Louis se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba mientras se movía para montarse a horcajadas sobre él.

Se dijo a sí mismo, muchas veces, que no le importaba, mientras Aiden se levantaba y lo arrastraba dentro de la casa y subía las escaleras. Trató de no pensar en cómo Harry lo habría llevado. No. Tenía que dejar de compararlos. A Louis no le importó cuando Aiden encontró una habitación y tiró de él hacia adentro, y luego cerró la puerta. Pero cuando Aiden le golpeó bruscamente el cuerpo contra la puerta y su mano agarró la parte inferior de su camisa, cuando los dedos del caliente adolescente le acariciaron el vientre, Louis comenzó a llorar, lo empujó hacia atrás y salió corriendo hacia el baño más cercano para intentar calmarse.

***

"¿Has visto a Louis?"

Zayn se giró y miró a Harry, luego observó a su alrededor antes de mirar a Harry otra vez. Lo miró de arriba abajo con el ceño fruncido hasta que Liam envolvió sus brazos por detrás de sus hombros.

"Se amable, Z." Liam le dio un beso en la mejilla. Bad Things de MGK se reproducía a volumen alto.

Zayn suspiró sonoramente y le dio a Harry una sonrisa forzada, "No lo he visto. La última vez que lo hice estaba con Aiden." Se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

Harry se tensó, le dijo un rápido 'gracias' a Zayn y se alejó, una expresión de preocupación en su rostro. Sabía lo mucho que a Louis le desagradaban las fiestas. Y quién sabe lo que Aiden le estaba haciendo. Suspiró y dejó su copa sobre la mesa de café que había sido empujada contra la pared, y luego se dirigió al patio trasero. Volvió minutos más tarde, pues nadie sabía dónde estaba Louis. Se apoyó contra la barandilla de la escalera y agarró su teléfono para llamarlo mientras veía a Aiden bajando las escaleras.

"¿¡Qué mierda estás mirando!?" Harry espetó cuando Aiden siguió mirándolo con una sonrisa pintada en su feo rostro.

"¿Estás buscando a Louis?" Aiden preguntó.

"No es asunto tuyo." Harry quería golpearlo.

"¡Relájate, amigo!" Aiden rio, dando dos pasos hacia atrás con los brazos levantados. "Solo quería decirte que estaba dentro de tu asunto hace muy poco tiempo."

"Me voy." Harry rodó sus ojos, deteniéndose cuando Aiden abrió su gran boca otra vez.

"Ahora sé por qué siempre estabas sobre Louis. Quiero decir, ibas a ir tan lejos como para invitarlo a salir. Con un culo tan apretado como el suyo quién no lo haría."

"¡Cállate, maldito gillipollas!" Harry escupió, levantando su puño, preparado para golpear la cara de este tipo despreciable. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearlo, vio a Louis por la comisura de su ojo.

Estaba parado allí, luciendo completamente destrozado. Su cabello estaba hacia todas partes y sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rosa, pero la peor parte eran las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro enrojecido.

"No lo hiciste" Harry dijo en un susurro roto, su voz desesperada e incrédula.

"Harry- " Louis dijo, estaba afónico. "No lo hice, yo-" suplicó, caminando hacia el chico enojado.

Pero la forma en que Louis estaba llorando y abrazándose a sí mismo, le dijo a Harry todo lo que necesitaba saber. Conocía esa expresión culpable.

Le dio la espalda a Louis e inmediatamente se fue de la fiesta, su corazón se rompía en pedazos cada vez más pequeños con cada paso que daba. Su chico, su precioso chico, del cual estaba completamente enamorado, de la cabeza a los pies; su adorable chico, a quien iba a hacer suyo oficialmente de una vez por todas, ya no era suyo. Su chico, quien le había jurado, ni hace una semana, que Harry había sido el único con el que había estado, ya no le era fiel. Y dolía, lo hacía jodidamente demasiado.

Pero, en realidad. ¿Por qué estaba pensando así cuando él había la había jodido de la forma en que lo hizo, cuando le había dado la espalda a Louis? Aceptó el hecho de que había sido un imbécil, pero estaba aterrorizado debido a que él y Louis eran demasiado jóvenes para tener un hijo. No estaba listo para tener un niño cuando todavía tenía que tener a su madre para ponerle gotas en los ojos y para abrazarlo cuando estaba aterrorizado acerca de 'ellos'. Cuando aún no podía llamar al consultorio del médico y concertar una cita para él mismo. No era una persona responsable, por lo tanto, qué diablos iba a hacer con un bebé, un pequeño humano indefenso que los necesitaría a él y a Louis para todo.

"¡Harry, espera!" Escuchó su llamado detrás de él, el bonito sonido solo le hacía doler las orejas.

"Harry, por favor." Sintió una mano pequeña agarrando su brazo y tirando de él hacia atrás. Harry se quitó a Louis de encima, no queriendo ser tocado.

"¿Qué, Louis?" Exigió Harry. ¿Qué podría querer ahora? Ya había arrancado su corazón y lo había pisoteado. ¿También quería destruir el orgullo de Harry?

"¿Por qué estás tan enojado? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a estarlo! Especialmente cuando eres el que ha estado durmiendo con Kendall todo este tiempo." Louis le gritó, queriendo lastimarlo tanto como Harry lo había lastimado. Quería golpearlo.

"No he tenido sexo con nadie en meses." Harry rió entrecortadamente por la ignorancia de Louis. "¡Solo contigo!"

Louis rodó los ojos para ocultar el hecho de que su corazón latía con dolor culpable mientras asimilaba la información. Pero él no bajaría la guardia tan pronto. Harry aún no era inocente.

"¡No actúes como si ahora te importara, Harry! ¡Me tratas como basura en la escuela!" Louis lloró, enojado. "Nunca me defendiste ni una vez en todas las ocasiones en la que Kendall me acosó. ¡Y, mierda, a veces incluso te uniste! Deja de fingir que significo algo más para ti que simplemente un cuerpo para follar."

Harry se tambaleó ante la fuerza de las palabras de Louis, las cuales eran como pequeñas dagas apuñalando cada centímetro de él, por dentro y por fuera. ¿Realmente había hecho que Louis se sintiera así todo este tiempo? ¿Había causado que su hermosa rosa brotara todas estas espinas? ¿Es esto lo que lo llevó a acostarse con Aiden? Harry se preguntó. Pero no podía pensar en ello, no podía manejar el hecho de que su propia conducta había arruinado las posibilidades de estar con su chico.

"Yo..."

No había nada que Harry pudiera decir para solucionar esto; no había nada que pudiera decir que expresara cuánto lo amaba a pesar de sus terribles acciones.

Así que dijo lo único que podía, bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota.

"Lo siento mucho."

Ahora era el turno de Louis de darle la espalda a Harry.


	7. Capítulo VI

Después de eso, Harry evitó a Louis como si este fuera la peste, ignorando que cada noche Louis lloraba hasta quedarse dormirdo. Ignorando la confusión que sucedía dentro de su cabeza. Y cuanto más Harry lo evitaba, más crecía su odio por él. Llegó a un punto en el que ni siquiera le gustaba mirarse al espejo después de tomar una ducha, temeroso de darle un vistazo a su estómago.

Un recordatorio no deseado de Harry.

Pensar en el bebé le hacía pensar en Harry, era natural. Pero el continuo dolor de ser ignorado solo hacía que Louis se enojara más y más con su bebé a medida que pasaban los días. Hasta que ya no le importó en absoluto. No lo quería, ni nada que tuviera que ver con ello.

Louis comenzó a considerar si debería abortar o no. No podía tener al bebé solo, era menor de edad y no tenía dinero para mantenerlo. Si quería abortar, tenía que decirle a sus padres y eso no iba a suceder. Siendo cristianos ni siquiera lo apoyarían para que abortara, de todos modos. Por una parte, pensó que tal vez su padre estaría de acuerdo, su madre, por otro lado, estaría completamente en contra, especialmente cuando era la vida de su nieto la que estaba en juego. Pero nada de esto importaba, porque Louis aún no podía contarle a su padre debido al simple hecho de que él estaría totalmente decepcionado de que su perfecto hijo quedara embarazado en primer lugar.

Pero aún así, era su cuerpo, así que era su elección.

Un día cuando regresó de la escuela, se paró en la parte superior de las escaleras mirando hacia los escalones descendentes. Siguió preguntándose si debería hacerlo. Había leído sobre esto en línea, cómo podría resolver su problema. Pero también leyó cómo la caída podría dañarlo. Tirarse por las escaleras con la esperanza de causar un aborto involuntario era más arriesgado que una solución simple. Podría morir si se lastimaba el cuello o se fracturaba la columna vertebral, aunque no era muy probable.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Louis dio dos pasos hacia atrás, consciente de que estaba solo. Únicamente le quedaba una hora antes de que supuestamente su madre regresara de su viaje de compras con Anne.

Respiró hondo y fue por ello. Pensó que sería capaz de hacerlo, pero algo lo detuvo y se aferró a la barandilla. Comenzó a temblar y tomó asiento en el primer escalón. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando? No era un asesino, no podía matar a un bebé. Harry y él eran los únicos culpables, no un bebé inocente que no había pedido ser concebido.

Se levantó y fue a la cama, sin siquiera molestarse en comer algo. Ignoró a su madre cuando esta llamó a su puerta, cerró los ojos y fingió que estaba dormido. Funcionó, porque ella lo cubrió con una manta y le pasó los dedos por su pelo. Le besó la frente antes de irse, y desde que se fue, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Louis rompiera a llorar de nuevo.

Pasó toda la tarde en cama, preguntándose qué debería hacer. No podía tener el bebé. No podía abortar y no podía decirles a sus padres que la había jodido. Que había arruinado toda su vida. Y definitivamente estaba demasiado avergonzado para decirles que Harry no quería involucrarse. La única opción era ocultar su embarazo tanto como fuera posible, pero no podría hacerlo porque su madre era la persona más entrometida que Louis hubiese conocido.

Lo que realmente quería hacer era esconder su embarazo hasta que el bebé naciera y luego entregarlo a una buena familia. Sí, esa era la mejor opción. Con la adopción en mente, el bebé iría a una nueva familia. A Louis no le importaba quien fuera, siempre y cuando sea alguien fuera de su vida. Después, podría continuar con normalidad, como si esto nunca hubiera sucedido, podría seguir adelante y olvidarse de que Harry existió.

Más tarde esa noche, cuando bajó a cenar, ni siquiera pudo mirar a sus padres durante toda la comida. A pesar de que la culpa llenaba su mente, nada iba a cambiar su decisión.

Pasaron unas semanas y el final del año escolar se estaba acercando. Era finales de mayo y Harry todavía actuaba como si Louis no existiera, y a su vez, Louis actuaba como si él y el bebé tampoco lo hicieran, a pesar de que aún tenía náuseas. Pero gracias a Dios solo por las mañanas o por las noches.

Era el domingo anterior a la última semana de su penúltimo año. Louis estaba vestido con su mejor ropa dominical. Sus bonitos pantalones se ajustaban un poco más de lo que solían hacer, pero Louis estaba feliz de que todavía pudiera abotonarlos. Sin embargo, mientras estaba sentado en la banca escuchando al pastor Paul predicar su sermón habitual sobre Jesucristo y sus doce discípulos, Louis aflojó su camisa y se desabrochó los pantalones ya que estos le ceñían la piel y le dificultaban respirar debido a su opresión. Joder, si su barriga no se estuviera agrandando, quizás todo el peso extra del bebé estaría yendo hacia su trasero.

Cuando la misa finalmente terminó, Louis se levantó, con el resto de su familia, y rápidamente se abotonó los pantalones mientras ellos no estaban mirando y los siguió fuera de la iglesia. Louis rezó para que fueran directamente hacia su casa, en lugar de socializar como usualmente sus padres hacían con los demás miembros, especialmente con los Styles. Pero Dios no estaba del lado de Louis hoy, ya que su madre vio a Anne e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia ella, entablando una conversación sobre el último patrón de tejido que había encontrado en la última edición de la revista 'Home and Garden'. Su padre lo traicionó aún más al hablar con Robin sobre algún juego de deportes que habían visto.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hacia el automóvil. Pero primero tenía que bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban al estacionamiento.

Al pasar junto a sus padres, vio a Harry por la comisura del ojo, pero no reconoció su presencia como si supiera que él no lo haría tampoco con la suya.

"Maldito bastardo." Maldijo, por lo bajo, al papá de su bebé y siguió caminando.

Luego se acercó a los escalones, estuvo a punto de colocar el pie en el primero cuando escuchó a Aiden gritando su nombre.

"¡Louis, espera!"

Louis, si era honesto, no quería ver a Aiden. Todavía estaba avergonzado por huir de él en la fiesta. Pero simplemente no podía tener relaciones sexuales con su compañero de clase. Se sentía mal, pues a pesar de todo, aún tenía sentimientos por Harry. Sin embargo, sabía que no podía evitar a Aiden para siempre.

Louis dio vuelta, para ver detrás de él, pero perdió el equilibrio y accidentalmente soltó la barandilla, lo que hizo que la gravedad lo empujara hacia atrás. Antes de poder sostenerse o agarrar la barra, la espalda de Louis golpeó horizontalmente contra el escalón, y luego cayó por los cinco restantes hasta que se golpeó con el último.

Cuando finalmente abrió los ojos después de la caída, escuchó a su madre gritar y vio a su padre y Aiden corriendo hacia él. Pero lo único en lo que Louis pudo enfocarse fue en la mirada vacía de Harry, la cual estaba fijada en su estómago expuesto, donde su camisa se había subido debido a la caída.

"Louis, ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien, hijo?" Preguntó su padre, ayudándolo inmediatamente a levantarse. Una vez que estuvo de pie, bajó su camisa y se sacudió la ropa con las manos.

"Sí, estoy bien, papá. Pero..." Dejó escapar un gemido cuando movió su muñeca.

"Vamos a ir al doctor" decidió John.

"¡No!" Louis gritó con pánico en su voz. No podía dejar que sus padres descubrieran que estaba embarazado.

"Cariño, te lastimaste la muñeca." Evelyn argumentó.

"Solo está magullada. Estoy bien mamá." Pero no era su muñeca lo que realmente le preocupaba.

Era el niño que llevaba en su vientre.

"¡Tengo hielo!" Anne dijo, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo envuelta en toallas de papel.

"Oh Anne, gracias." Evelyn le dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, luego hizo que Louis sostuviera la bolsa de hielo sobre su muñeca.

"Deberíamos llevarlo a casa" John dijo, mirando a su hijo hablar con Aiden.

"¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?" Preguntó Aiden. "Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención hacerte caer."

"Está bien, no fue tu culpa." Louis le dio una sonrisa falsa.

No podía darle una genuina debido a que no podía dejar de pensar en el bebé. Aún no tenía calambres ni sangrado, así que todo lo que podía hacer era esperar. Aceptó el abrazo de Anne y la palmadita suave de Robin sobre su espalda; luego se dirigió al automóvil, nunca reconoció a Harry, ni una vez. Ya finalmente en el auto, cerró los ojos cuando comenzó a marearse. La preocupación estaba estresándolo, lo suficiente como para hacerle sentir náuseas y hacer temblar sus manos. A pesar de que no quería a este bebé, tampoco quería tener un aborto espontáneo. Solo quería irse a casa y descansar el resto del día, olvidarse por completo de los eventos de hoy. De la mirada sin emociones de Harry y su falta de preocupación por el bienestar de su bebé.

*****

Unos días después, Louis se sintió completamente aliviado de que el bebé estuviera vivo -o eso asumió ya que no había pasado nada- aunque aquello significara que todavía estaba muy embarazado. Sabía que debía ir al médico, pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba en absoluto.

Finalmente era verano y ahora tenía tiempo para relajarse y no preocuparse por tener que ver a Harry todos los días. Era sábado por la tarde y había pasado todo el día viendo televisión y comiendo comida chatarra. Estaba en medio de su griterío a los personajes cuando el teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo su diatriba. No quería levantarse para contestar, pero podría ser algo importante. Se levantó y arrastró los pies hacia ahí, sonriendo cuando respondió y aquella voz alegre comenzó a hablarle. Era su encantadora tía Sara, la única hermana de su padre.

"¡Hola Louis! Mi sobrino favorito." Dijo amablemente por teléfono.

Louis se rió y respondió: "Soy tu único sobrino."

"Cierto. Es una pena que tu padre nunca haya tenido más hijos. Así tendría más opciones para elegir." Dijo en broma.

"¡Oye!" Louis gritó en respuesta. Pero la mención de los niños lo hizo retorcerse. "Aún así, yo habría sido el mejor."

"Claro que sí." Ahora se estaba riendo a carcajadas. "Bueno, ¿Cómo has estado?"

Mal.

"Bien." Louis dijo en lugar de lo que pensó, no quería explicar su situación actual. "¿Cómo están tú y tío Dave? ¿Y mis pequeños primos?"

"¡Genial! Extrañándote como siempre." Sara le dijo, insinuando que quería que la visitara.

"Los extraño también." Louis suspiró.

"Nos encantaría que nos visites. Ya sabes, ven a pasar el verano con nosotros. A menos que estés ocupado con cosas de verano. ¿Vas a ir a un campamento de verano este año? ¿Alguna misión de la iglesia?" Preguntó.

"¡Me encantaría visitarlos!" Louis gritó, avergonzándose segundos después. "No estoy haciendo nada y sí, me encantaría visitarte. De hecho, puedo comprar boletos en este momento. Realmente quiero ver a tío Dave, a ti y los niños."

"¿Crees que a John le va a parecer bien que viajes solo a España?" Preguntó mientras se dirigía al dormitorio de invitados para ver qué cambios podía hacer para que Louis se sintiera cómodo durante su estancia.

"Ya tengo diecisiete años, puedo cuidarme solo." Louis dijo rápidamente, sabiendo que su papá viajaría con él si este lo dejara.

"Está bien cariño, lo llamaré y le diré que vienes a visitarnos" Sara dijo.

"¡Voy a empezar a empacar ahora!" Louis intentó sonar emocionado. "Tengo la sensación de que estaré allí por un largo tiempo y necesito mucha ropa."

Quería quedarse allí tanto como le sea posible, o al menos hasta que tuviera al bebé. Luego podría volver a casa y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera tenido un bebé y lo hubiera dejado en España. Nunca pensó que estaría teniendo esos pensamientos sobre su primer hijo. Siempre pensó que primero se casaría y que luego quedaría embarazado y sin ser capaz de esperar para tener al bebé en sus brazos. Ahora, su realidad era que lo quería tan lejos de él como le fuera posible. Saber que estaba dentro de él, alimentándose de lo que comía, era suficiente para hacer que su piel se erizara. No podía esperar a que estuviera fuera de él.

"Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, cariño" dijo Sara.

Le dijo que más tarde volvería a llamar para hablar y planear todo. Cuando Louis colgó, corrió escaleras arriba, por el pasillo, directo al armario para conseguir la maleta de su madre, era la más grande que tenían y la necesitaba. Empezó a sacar prenda tras prenda hasta que se dio cuenta de que en realidad no las necesitaba. Lo que necesitaba era dinero para obtener otras nuevas, porque estaba seguro de que no le iban a caber pronto. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras las volvía a poner en su armario. Al diablo con Harry y el bebé. Si a Harry no le importaba una mierda, a él tampoco.

No les tomó mucho tiempo planear, y hacia las nueve de la mañana siguiente, Louis ya se había ido. No le llevó mucho tiempo empacar, puesto que lo único que quería era alejarse de allí por un tiempo -nueve meses o el tiempo que le quedaba para ser exacto. Después de decir adiós a sus padres, con gusto, abordó el avión.

Mientras Louis se iba, Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro en su habitación, mirando la ventana cerrada de Louis. Respiró hondo y cuando finalmente reunió suficiente coraje, bajó las escaleras y salió hacia la residencia de los Tomlinson.

Era ahora o nunca. Ya había comenzado a buscar un trabajo, había pasado todo el día de ayer postulando en cada lugar que estaba contratando personal. Si iba a hacer esto, quería hacerlo bien. Y para hacerlo, necesitaba un trabajo, pues pronto tendría una boca que alimentar y muchos pañales que comprar.

Había pasado semanas pensando en ello. Pensando en el bebé que él y Louis habían hecho, en cómo los había dejado completamente solos. Había dejado a su hijo sin padre, exactamente como su propio padre lo había dejado a él y a Gemma. Su relación con Des no era buena, odiaba a ese hombre y no quería que su hijo lo odiara. No quería cometer los errores de su padre. Iba a coger valor, acercarse a Louis y asumir la responsabilidad como debió haber hecho semanas atrás.

Había sido estúpido y un cobarde al haber echado a Louis fuera de su habitación y de su vida. Había sido un idiota por no haberle preguntado a Louis si quería ser su novio cuando estaban en la fiesta, como había planeado días antes. Y, debió haber hecho que Kendall se callara cuando se enojó ese día después de enterarse de su plan. En cambio, había dejado que hiera a la persona más importante de su vida, todo porque había tenido demasiado miedo para hablar. Era un cobarde, el peor de todos.

Había tantas cosas que debería haber hecho de manera diferente. Más importante, debió haber asumido la responsabilidad inmediatamente después de que Louis le dijo que estaba embarazado. Se dio cuenta ahora, semanas más tarde, de lo cruel que había sido al no haberlo hecho, cuando también había participado en el acto, porque después de todo, se necesitaban dos para hacer un bebé. Y se necesitaban dos padres para criar un bebé, dos, porque Louis no se merecía criar al bebé solo. Louis no merecía pasar por lo que los padres solteros pasan tratando de darle lo mejor a sus bebés sin importar qué. Harry quería, necesitaba que Louis lo perdonara y supiera que no iría a ninguna parte. Necesitaba que Louis supiera que estaba ahí para quedarse, que estaba ahí para criar a su bebé con él.

Llamó a la puerta varias veces, comenzó a preocuparse al ver que nadie respondía. Sus pensamientos fueron inmediatamente hacia Louis y su bebé, preguntándose si estarían bien. O si algo malo había sucedido ese día que Louis se cayó de las escaleras fuera de la iglesia. Aún se estaba castigando por no haber hecho nada. Lamentó no haber insistido en llevarlo al hospital para asegurarse de que ambos estuvieran bien. Todo lo que podía hacer ahora era disculparse con Louis y decirle que juntos podían criar al bebé.

Si todavía había un bebé.

Estaba a punto de darse por vencido cuando John se detuvo en la entrada, lo vio y luego a Evelyn saliendo del auto. Louis no estaba en el asiento trasero.

"Hola, Harry." John sonrió. "¿Buscando a Louis?" Preguntó mientras cerraba la puerta del auto y se dirigía a la puerta principal.

"S- Sí." Harry tragó saliva.

"Acaba de irse, cariño. ¿No te dijo que iba a hacer un viaje durante todo el verano?" Evelyn dijo, frunciendo el ceño cuando los ojos de Harry se agrandaron.

"N- No, él no me dijo nada" Harry dijo.

"Acabamos de dejarlo en el aeropuerto; pero cuando llame, podemos decirle que viniste a buscarlo." John propuso.

"No, está bien. Yo... No era importante." Dijo Harry, y así como así, volvió a casa.

Sin Louis y su bebé.

Pero no tenía a nadie a quién culpar excepto a sí mismo. 


	8. Capítulo VII

Louis acababa de abrir los ojos cuando el piloto anunció que estaban descendiendo y que iban a llegar en unos diez minutos. Bostezó y se estiró mientras se sentaba; tenía que, luego de haberse recostado y haber dormido la mayor parte del vuelo. Estaba feliz de saber que pronto dejaría el avión, pues todo el vuelo había sido un infierno para él. Había sentido náuseas durante la mayor parte del tiempo y todavía se sentía hinchado, a pesar de que habían pasado horas desde la última vez que había comido. Probablemente era la jodida cosa lo que lo hacía sentir fatal. Louis suspiró. El viaje en avión había sido una mierda, y se alegraba de que casi terminase.

Cuando el avión finalmente aterrizó, esperó a que lo dejaran salir y, felizmente, agarró su mochila y se levantó. Ignoró a la anciana que había estado sentada frente a él cuando esta lo miró. Se estremeció apenas salió del avión y se dirigió directamente a la terminal para ir a reclamar sus maletas, esperando que ninguna se hubiese perdido como probablemente lo hubieran hecho si hubiese volado con la aerolínea 'United'. Esperó unos minutos para poder conseguir su gran maleta, y tan pronto como la tuvo, fue a buscar a su tía.

La vio fácilmente, puesto que era la única con el pelo rojo entre la multitud de morenas. Sonrió en cuanto la vio, pero frunció el ceño al ver que estaba en una profunda conversación con un chico de su edad. Louis casi tropieza cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Definitivamente era mucho más guapo que Harry. De acuerdo, quizás no mucho, pero el joven definitivamente competía con su belleza. Louis casi no quiso seguir caminando cuando tanto su tía como el tipo que estaba parado a su lado, lo estaban mirando y sonriéndole.

"¡Lou!" Sara encontró a Louis a medio camino y lo envolvió con sus brazos.

Lo abrazó con fuerza y se negó a dejarlo ir pronto. Louis tuvo que soltar su maleta para envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella y abrazarla. Se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado luego de que ella se mudara a España porque su tío obtuvo un trabajo nuevo y mejor pagado. Su tío, Dave, ahora la tenía viviendo como una reina, que era justo lo que ella merecía. Su tía Sara era la mujer más dulce que conocía, aparte de su madre y Anne.

Finalmente lo soltó y agarró sus manos, así podía verlo mejor.

"¡Mírate! Evelyn no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que creciste." Dijo Sara, luego miró al joven parado detrás de ella. "Quiero que conozcas a Andrés." Dijo, acariciando su hombro suavemente.

"Hola." Louis dijo tímidamente, estrechó su cálida mano.

"Hola, Louis." El chico dijo profundamente, con su marcado acento español. Louis juntó sus piernas al oírlo.

Su tía, sin darse cuenta de la situación de Louis, continuó hablando.

"¡Él es mi vecino de al lado, y es todo un encanto!" Sara dijo efusivamente. "Andrés me trajo aquí ya que mi automóvil se averió justo en frente de su entrada. ¡Y hasta va a arreglarlo el fin de semana!"

"Sí, soy muy hábil con las herramientas." Andrés dijo mientras recogía la maleta de Louis, y todos comenzaban a caminar hacia el estacionamiento.

"¿En serio?" Louis preguntó, interesado en lo que este hermoso chico hacía en su tiempo libre. "Eso es tan genial. Desearía saber cómo arreglármelas con un auto."

"Podría mostrarte algunas cosas." Andrés le sonrió y luego procedió a mirarlo descaradamente. El español miró al chico más pequeño de arriba abajo, lamiéndose los labios al ver aquellas curvas.

"Me encantaría." Louis dijo, miró a su tía cuando esta se aclaró la garganta; su voz, como un cuchillo, cortó la tensión sexual que había en el aire.

"¿Dónde te estacionaste?" Le preguntó a Andrés.

"Por aquí." Andrés dijo torpemente, tomando la delantera apenas estuvieron afuera.

Louis estaba caminando junto a su tía Sara cuando todo comenzó a girar a su alrededor. La agarró por el brazo y se sostuvo con fuerza, le sonrió cuando ella lo miró con una expresión preocupada.

"Louis, ¿Estás bien, cariño?" Le preguntó con preocupación.

"¡Estoy bien! Es solo que he dormido poco." Louis dijo, disipando su preocupación rápidamente.

"Puedo dejarte dormir al menos hasta las nueve, son tres horas si te duermes en cuanto subas al auto." Explicó. "Necesito que te acostumbres al horario de aquí, amor."

"Está bien." Louis se encogió de hombros. "Creo que me quedaré despierto y esta noche iré a la cama temprano."

"Lo que quieras" Sara sonrió.

Dejaron que Andrés guardara sus cosas en el maletero del auto mientras Sara se aseguraba de que Louis estuviera cómodo en el asiento trasero. La vuelta a casa de su tía estuvo repleta de conversaciones por parte de los tres. Durante el viaje, Louis supo que Andrés tenía muchos hermanos y que era el mayor. Tenía un hermano menor llamado Enrique y cinco hermanas menores a él, eran siete en total. Louis se preguntó brevemente cómo sería tener tantos hermanos. Ser hijo único era agradable, pero la mayoría de las veces era bastante aburrido.

Andrés dejó que bajaran del auto, e insistió en llevar su maleta hacia dentro de la casa. Louis vio la forma en que rechazó el dinero que su tía le ofreció por el viaje y la gasolina que había gastado. Le obligó a tomarlo de todos modos, y Louis no pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a Andrés soltar un largo suspiro mientras ella ponía el dinero en su mano. Poco después de que su tía dejo que se marchase, Louis subió las escaleras para ver la habitación en la que se quedaría durante todo el verano.

Desempacó su maleta, asegurándose de organizar sus cosas y cuando terminó, se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana.

Sintió la repentina necesidad de tocarse el vientre, justo donde sabía que estaba el bebé. Pero terminó tomando el cobertor, se negó a reconocer el hecho de que había un bebé dentro de él. Aguantar los próximos meses iba a ser difícil. Iba a tener que esconder el embarazo. Solo esperaba que el bebé no arruinara su cuerpo demasiado pronto. Aún no estaba listo para perder su figura, debido a un error.

~ * ~

Eran ya las nueve de la mañana cuando Harry se encontró estando de pie frente a su ventana, mirando directamente hacia la habitación vacía de Louis. Tenía su teléfono en la mano derecha, acababa de recibir una llamada para una entrevista laboral. Casi les había dicho que ya no quería el trabajo, puesto que Louis se había ido el día anterior, pero se dio cuenta que tenía que volver en algún momento y que necesitaba estar preparado. Eso si Louis aún tenía al bebé. Aquel pensamiento lo había atormentado desde que John le había dicho que Louis había dejado el país.

No podía opinar sobre el cuerpo de Louis, pero estaba embarazado de su hijo y lo quería. Sin importar qué, Harry quería conservar a su hijo y criarlo. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro frustrado y se giró hacia el baño para darse una ducha y prepararse para la entrevista que tenía a las dos de la tarde. Necesitaban a alguien lo antes posible y él estaba desesperado por un trabajo. Mientras se duchaba, se detuvo en seco cuando se movió para agarrar su champú.

Miró las botellas de champú y acondicionador tamaño mediano justo al lado de sus 'Axe'. Olían a mango y cítricos, eran de Louis. Todavía recordaba cómo Louis había insistido en traer su propio champú, acondicionador y gel de baño ya que a veces se solía duchar con él a mitad de la noche, después del sexo. A Harry le encantaba la forma en que el gel corporal 'Dove' hacía que la piel de Louis se volviera suave y oliera a granada, y le encantaba el aroma del champú y el acondicionador. Nunca pensó que algún día, por fin, fuese a admitir que realmente amaba a Louis. Las lágrimas surgieron de la nada, se mezclaron con el agua hirviendo en su rostro. Lo extrañaba, también extrañaba a un pequeño humano del que no sabía nada; pero que, ahora, tan desesperadamente quería.

Pero, en caso de que Louis volviera de sus vacaciones de verano con su bebé todavía en la barriga, Harry quería estar listo. Necesitaba conseguir un trabajo si iba a mantenerse a sí mismo y a su pequeña familia. Unos días atrás, mientras miraba el periódico desechado de Robin, vio que había algunos anuncios de trabajo. Sin embargo, el único que sonaba decente, y donde probablemente lo contratarían con un poco o nada de experiencia, era la ferretería general ubicada a pocas cuadras de su casa. Después de convencerse a sí mismo de que realmente necesitaba conseguir el trabajo, para su hijo o hija que estaba en camino, llamó a la tienda y solicitó ser entrevistado. El gerente le había dicho que viniera unos días después con su hoja de vida, y que estuviera preparado para responder algunas preguntas relacionadas con él y con el trabajo.

El día de su entrevista finalmente había llegado, y Harry estaba nervioso. Terminó llegando a la ferretería veinte minutos antes de su entrevista, tomó asiento fuera de la pequeña oficina. Era una ferretería de tamaño mediano, llena de herramientas y madera. Le gustaba construir cosas con madera, incluso disfrutaba de su olor natural. Harry estaba bastante seguro de que le iba a gustar trabajar ahí si conseguía el trabajo.

Mientras esperaba que el dueño saliera de su oficina y lo invitara a entrar, hizo crujir sus nudillos y luego se frotó sus manos sudorosas sobre sus jeans. Joder, necesitaba controlarse. No podía estropear esto. Harry necesitaba este trabajo, por Louis, por su hijo.

"¿Harry Styles?" Un hombre alto dijo mientras salía de su oficina, buscando entre las sillas para saber si Harry estaba allí.

Se levantó demasiado rápido para su gusto, sintió que su rostro se ponía caliente cuando el hombre lo miró de arriba a abajo. En su opinión, estaba bien vestido para la entrevista; pues, le había preguntado a Robin qué debería ponerse. Él le había hecho como un millón de preguntas, pero Harry simplemente le había respondido que solo tenía curiosidad, y que quería ganar un poco de dinero durante el verano. Robin se lo había dicho de todos modos, también le dijo que se mantuviera alejado de problemas, y que actuara de la forma más profesional posible durante la entrevista, si conseguía una.

"Sí" Harry se dirigió hacia él, contento de haberse secado las manos cuando el hombre le tendió la mano para estrecharla.

"Por aquí, hijo." Dijo, guiándolo a su oficina, y haciendo un gesto hacia una silla frente a su escritorio para que tome asiento. La atmósfera privada hizo que Harry se pusiera aún más nervioso porque, literalmente, no había ningún lugar al cual mirar excepto hacia, con suerte, su futuro jefe. Y, a pesar de que el hombre parecía agradable, su rostro serio era tan intimidante como el infierno.

Harry se sentó, y aflojó un poco su corbata, pues sintió que se estaba ahogando dentro de la pequeña habitación. Luego colocó sus manos sobre su regazo y juntó los dedos como un buen niño de escuela.

"Entonces, Harry" dijo el hombre, sumergiéndose directamente en la entrevista, "¿Qué edad tienes?"

Harry suspiró aliviado ante la pregunta fácil, dejó escapar un suspiro vergonzosamente largo.

"Tengo 17 años, señor." Simplemente respondió.

"Ah, recuerdo cuando tenía esa edad." El hombre sonrió, evocando lo que parecían ser sus días de gloria. Pero una vez que la sonrisa desapareció, fue al grano.

El hombre echó un vistazo a su hoja de vida y luego miró a Harry. "Básicamente, aquí dice que no tienes ninguna experiencia laboral, entonces ¿Qué te hace pensar que estás calificado para este trabajo?"

Harry tragó saliva. De hecho, no estaba preparado para una pregunta así de directa tan pronto, y para ser sincero, no estaba calificado en absoluto. Pero necesitaba este trabajo. Entonces, si tenía que mentir en esta entrevista, él malditamente iba a hacerlo.

"Bueno, señor, uhm... Cuando era más joven, mi hermana, Gemma, y yo, solíamos vender limonada en nuestro jardín delantero." El hombre levantó una ceja, como si le dijera a Harry que continúe. "Aunque Gemma era mayor, yo era el que más vendía en nuestro puesto. Solíamos cobrar un dólar por vaso y les dábamos una galleta gratis si compraban tres. Hicimos carteles para hacer propaganda, incluso yo solía perseguir autos y les gritaba que compraran limonada para saciar su sed en esos calurosos días de verano." Harry sonrió, recordando cómo solía correr de arriba hacia abajo por la cuadra mientras agitaba las manos para llamar su atención. "Hicimos alrededor de 50 dólares en un día particularmente caluroso. Valieron la pena las quemaduras de sol. Sin embargo, mi madre nos obligó a dejarlo cuando una furgoneta que iba demasiado rápido casi me golpeó. El dinero se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza; pensé que podría convencerlos con mi encanto juvenil y buena apariencia."

Al final de su historia, la fachada amenazante del hombre se había roto, y este sonreía de oreja a oreja, totalmente encantado por el chico de ojos verdes sentado frente a él.

"¿Y qué habilidades para vender limonada crees que podrías aplicar aquí en la ferretería?" El hombre preguntó, considerando la idea de que Harry trabajara ahí.

"Tengo muy buenas habilidades para tratar con personas. Creo que podría ayudarlos a obtener lo que necesiten en la tienda y responder todas sus preguntas."

"¿Sabes algo sobre las cosas de la ferretería?" Preguntó el jefe, escéptico.

"De hecho, sí. En casa, trabajo con madera, y también ayudo a mi padrastro y a su amigo a trabajar en sus automóviles. Así que, sé una o dos cosas sobre herramientas también." Respondió Harry, confiando en su conocimiento.

"¿Qué has hecho en el pasado?" Inquirió el hombre, muy curioso ahora, pendiente de cada palabra de Harry.

"Mi primer proyecto fue una pajarera para un ave cuyo nido se había caído de un árbol en mi patio trasero. También hago autos de juguete y casas de muñecas para los niños menos afortunados en Navidad. Ayudé a mi padrastro a hacer algunos muebles para nuestra casa y también ayudé a arreglar los que estaban rotos, como la mesa de la cocina la semana pasada." Harry dijo mientras sonreía, sintiéndose más seguro que nunca.

"¡Wow! ¡Estoy impresionado, hijo! Parece que definitivamente sabes tus cosas cuando se trata de trabajar con madera. Ya no hay muchos jóvenes que lo hagan, pero es bueno ver que todavía quedan unos pocos." Luego el hombre se puso de pie, y Harry inmediatamente lo siguió, la silla chirrió un poco detrás de él.

"Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, Harry" El hombre dijo, tendiéndole la mano. "Tengo que entrevistar a algunas personas más, pero te llamaré en unos días para decirte si conseguiste el trabajo, ¿De acuerdo?"

Harry volvió a estrechar su mano y luego respondió: "Suena bien. Gracias por su tiempo ", antes de salir de la oficina.

Se fue a casa en su motocicleta, rezó a cualquiera allá arriba para conseguir el empleo. Realmente quería el trabajo, necesitaba el trabajo. Cuando llegó a casa, fue directamente al garaje y comenzó a trabajar en su nuevo proyecto. Faltaban siete meses para Navidad, y no iba a dañarle si empezaba a trabajar en esos juguetes para niños de los cuales le había contado a su posible jefe.

Esa noche estuvo a mitad de terminar una casa de muñecas, deseaba poder hacerlos más grandes. Cuando se fue a la cama, se quedó dormido con el teléfono en mano luego de que la urgencia de llamar a Louis se le había salido de control. No lo llamó porque estaba demasiado asustado para hacerlo, y porque sabía que Louis probablemente estaba dormido.

Terminó consiguiendo el trabajo. Harry podría dormir mejor por la noche, sabiendo que ahora podía mantener a su familia.

~ * ~

Cuando Louis se despertó esa mañana, pensó que estaba en casa, en su habitación y en su cama. No fue hasta que oyó gritar a sus primos, y sus fuertes pasos, cuando se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera estaba en su propio país. Aquello hizo que sonriera. Se levantó y agarró su ropa e hizo su camino hacia el baño para tomar una ducha. Sabía que iba a tener un buen día, eso hasta que comenzó a tener náuseas y terminó vomitando y temblando en el baño. Fue entonces cuando todo se derrumbó a su alrededor.

Louis cepilló sus dientes rápidamente mientras lloraba, y luego terminó de bañarse, esperando que el agua ayudara a ocultar el hecho de que había estado llorando. Cuando terminó, se sintió mucho mejor, se miró en el espejo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba saliendo del baño cuando un pequeño cuerpo se estrelló contra él.

"¡Lou, estás despierto!" Su prima de siete años, Megan, gritó; su pelo estaba alborotado y aún usaba su pijama.

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?" Louis preguntó en voz alta. "Es extraño verte sin él." Rio un poco.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco de forma juguetona. "Ya está comiendo. Dijo que no podía esperar más."

"Típico de Roman" Louis dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Es un gordito." Megan soltó una risita.

"¡Oye!" Louis la levantó. "Sé amable con Roman, Meg. No llamamos 'gorditos' a las personas." Louis la besó en la mejilla, aterrado de que ella lo viera y lo llamara así, era muy observadora. ¡La niña podría detectar un piercing a kilómetros de distancia!

"Lo siento" Megan envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¿Podemos ir a comer ahora?" Preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto, mi pequeña mariposa! Pero primero déjame poner esto en mi habitación." Louis dijo, señalando su pijama y la toalla.

La sostuvo durante todo el camino escaleras abajo y la llevó a la cocina, donde la colocó en su asiento, luego la besó en la cabeza antes de ir con  
Roman para hacer lo mismo.

"Hola, Roman" Louis dijo, viéndolo comer los panqueques. Se veían deliciosos.

"¡Hola, Loulou!" Roman se aseguró de tragar su comida antes de sonreír hacia Louis, mostrándole su diente faltante.

Louis pensó que ellos eran las cosas más lindas de todas. Tenían los ojos azules y el pelo lacio y rojo brillante como su madre. No estaba sorprendido, los genes de los Tomlinson eran muy dominantes. Miró hacia arriba cuando su tío, Dave, entró y rápidamente se levantó para abrazarlo.

"¡Mírate! ¡Eres más alto! " Dave dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

"¡Sí! ¡Todo un metro setenta y cinco!" Louis orgullosamente le dijo, haciendo reír a Dave.

"¡El desayuno está listo!" Sara los interrumpió, colocando un plato lleno de panqueques en el centro de la mesa. 

Louis agarró tres de los más grandes y los puso en su plato. Luego agarró el sirope antes de que Megan pudiera hacerlo, ignoró las miradas asesinas de la niña, y vertió más que suficiente sobre sus panqueques. Le pasó la botella a Megan y comenzó a comer como si no hubiese un mañana. Por lo general, no comía mucho en las mañanas, y de repente se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Miró hacia abajo, a su estómago, y así sin más, ya no tuvo hambre. Terminó obligándose a sí mismo a comer los panqueques, pero fue un desperdicio porque los vomitó poco después de haber terminado de comer.

Cuando terminó, Louis se dirigió a la casa de su vecino, con la esperanza de que el lindo español que vivía allí lo acompañara y distrajera de su molesto embarazo.

Para su suerte, el apuesto chico estaba de pie en la entrada, reparando el automóvil de su tía. Estaba usando shorts sueltos de gimnasio y una ajustada camiseta blanca sin mangas. Manchas de grasa cubrían su pecho, sus manos y sus bronceadas mejillas. Andrés era un sexy mecánico.

"¡Hola! Louis, ¿verdad?" Saludó el joven mecánico mientras bajaba una llave inglesa, tenía una brillante sonrisa en su rostro.

"Sí" Sonrió, feliz de que el chico recordara su nombre.

Andrés tomó un trapo que colgaba de un lado de sus shorts, y se limpió la frente con él, quitándose el sudor que se había acumulado allí. Luego continuó hablando. "¿Qué te parece mi hermoso país hasta ahora?" Preguntó.

"Aún no sé. Solo es mi segundo día aquí. Necesito que alguien me muestre todo." Louis le dijo.

"Si me das unos minutos para asearme, me encantaría ser tu guía turístico personal." dijo, cerrando el capó del automóvil.

"¡Seguro! No hay prisa, tómate tu tiempo. Esperaré aquí hasta que estés listo." El chico de ojos azules le aseguró.

"Está bien, mi pequeño turista." El chico originario de ahí rio, y luego corrió hacia la gran casa de dos pisos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Andrés regresó vestido con un par de jeans rotos y una camiseta. Sus manos y rostro ahora estaban limpios, lo que le daba a Louis una mejor oportunidad de echarle un vistazo. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que Andrés tenía ojos verdes. La debilidad de Louis.

"¿Listo para irnos?"

Louis solo pudo asentir, de acuerdo.

Subieron a su auto y luego se dirigieron hacia la ciudad. Mientras Andrés conducía, le contó pequeños detalles sobre el área acompañados por graciosos recuerdos de su infancia. A Louis le encantaba escuchar su voz porque su acento era muy sensual y le provocaba escalofríos cada vez que hablaba.

Finalmente, el español se detuvo y se estacionó frente a un pequeño café. Salieron y ordenaron comida, caminaron mientras la comían.

Andrés le estaba diciendo sobre toda la auténtica comida española que tenía que probar, pero de forma abrupta, se detuvo frente a un salón de tatuajes, y miró el cartel como si hubiese recordado algo importante.

"Oye, Louis, ¿Te molesta si entramos por un momento? Yo, uh, quiero un tatuaje pequeño" dijo. "Solo debería tomar unos minutos."

"No hay problema. Suena divertido en realidad. Nunca he estado dentro de uno de estos lugares." Louis dijo mientras entraban en la tienda. Miró a su alrededor, asombrado con todos los detallados diseños que cubrían las paredes.

"¿No tienen lugares para hacerse tatuajes en California?" Andrés preguntó, sorprendido.

"No, tonto." Louis soltó una risita. "Sí los tenemos. Solo que, ya sabes nunca tuve el deseo de hacerme uno."

El español sonrió en señal de entendimiento. Luego fue recibido por un hombre alto de mediana edad, con brazos llenos de tatuajes hasta las muñecas. Lo saludó en español, y tuvieron una pequeña conversación antes de volver hacia donde estaban las sillas. Louis se sentó a la derecha de Andrés, mientras el tatuador comenzaba a desinfectar su brazo.

"Entonces, ¿Qué te vas a hacer?" Louis preguntó.

Andrés señaló su brazo, donde había un gran tatuaje con una lista de nombres escritos en lindas cintas azules y rosas, estaban entrelazadas con enredaderas espinosas las cuales tenían hojas verdes y rosas rojas creciendo de ellas. "Son todos los nombres de mis hermanos", dijo amorosamente. Louis contó cinco mientras Andrés los trazaba con su dedo. "Hace unas semanas, mi madre dio a luz a mi hermanita. Así que voy a agregarla."

Louis vio trabajar al artista, sus ojos estaban hipnotizados en la aguja marcando la piel de Andrés de por vida, estampando permanentemente el nombre de su hermana en elegante letra cursiva. Después de un tiempo, Louis se encontró queriendo un tatuaje también. No estaba seguro de si estaba siendo rebelde o si simplemente quería algo hermoso en su cuerpo. Brevemente se preguntó si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, y Harry hubiera querido a su bebé, ¿Se habría tatuado su nombre en el pecho? ¿O tal vez en el brazo?

Lo que sea, descartó aquel pensamiento. Harry no lo quería, así que no importaba. Louis decidió que si iba a hacerse un tatuaje, entonces no quería que fuera significativo. Solamente quería algo que fuera lindo; algo que lo hiciera sentir bonito a pesar de su, cada vez, más grande barriga. Odiaba la creciente cantidad de grasa y odiaba cómo el embarazo lo hacía parecer poco atractivo.

Necesitaba sentirse bonito de nuevo.

"Quiero uno." Le dijo a Andrés antes de que pudiera retractarse.

"¿Un tatuaje?" Preguntó, sorprendido. "¿Estás seguro?"

Louis sabía que probablemente no debería tener uno mientras estaba embarazado, pero si no estaba cerca de su estómago, el procedimiento probablemente no le haría daño al bebé, ¿no?

"Sí", dijo. "Estoy seguro."

Andrés llamó a uno de los otros artistas y luego les explicó que Louis estaba interesado en obtener un tatuaje. La mujer, quien también estaba cubierta de tatuajes, se volvió hacia él y habló con un acento español muy marcado. "¿Qué te gustaría?"

"Uh..." De hecho, no lo había pensado demasiado. Se volvió hacia Andrés en busca de ayuda. "Algo... ¿bonito?"

La mujer lo miró insegura, y luego miró a Andrés, queriendo que le explicara lo que Louis estaba diciendo.

" **Algo bonito.** " Tradujo, y luego miró hacia abajo, pensativo, tratando de pensar en algo que ella pudiera mostrarle. El español miró a Louis, quien miraba su brazo, en el lugar donde el artista estaba tatuando una rosa, y luego le dijo a la dama. " **Muéstrale algunas flores**."

Ella asintió y luego regresó con un libro, se lo entregó a Louis. Cuando lo abrió, vio varios diseños de flores, desde rosas hasta lirios y margaritas. Pero él quería algo más único. Estaba a punto de abandonar su búsqueda cuando vio un dibujo de una hermosa planta floral, de un tipo que nunca había visto antes.

"¿Qué tipo de flores son estas?" Señaló las rosadas y blancas en forma de estrella.

"Flores de laurel." Dijo, en un pobre inglés. "Las dibujé yo misma mientras viajaba por las montañas." Sonrió orgullosamente.

"¡Son hermosas! Las quiero." le dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

" **¿Dónde?** " Hizo un gesto hacia su cuerpo.

"Umm..." Louis se sonrojó, mientras se ponía de pie y se volteaba. Se levantó la camisa y señaló el área donde su columna vertebral se encontraba con la línea de sus nalgas. Louis supuso que un tatuaje en la parte baja de su espalda se vería sexy.

La tatuadora se echó a reír al ver que Andrés apartaba rápidamente la mirada, luego de haber sido sorprendido echando un vistazo. Cruzó las piernas y luego ocultó su ardiente rostro con su mano libre, totalmente avergonzado.

Y por la reacción de Andrés, Louis supo que tenía razón. Definitivamente se vería sexy.

Ella lo guió hacia una camilla acolchada, donde le dijo que se tumbara y levantara la camisa. También hizo que se bajara un poco los pantalones, no le importó en absoluto cuando atrapó a Andrés mirándole el culo nuevamente. Ya empezaba a sentirse bonito.

Antes de que comenzara, Louis le pidió una almohada para colocarla debajo de su vientre, sin querer presionar al bebé. Se alegró de que ella no le hiciera preguntas.

Durante las siguientes horas lloró de vez en cuando mientras se tatuaba. El tatuaje en sí no era tan grande pero tenía muchos detalles y colores, por lo que terminó tomando bastante tiempo. Cuando Andrés terminó de tatuarse, tomó la mano de Louis, en un intento de consolarlo y le frotó la palma hasta que el dolor finalizó.

Cuando la mujer finalmente terminó de pinchar la diminuta aguja en su piel, Andrés lo ayudó a levantarse y lo guió hacia el espejo donde podría verlo. Louis chilló de alegría cuando vio la pequeña agrupación de flores tatuadas y de hojas encima de su trasero. Lo amó mucho. El chico embarazado no se había sentido tan bien desde la última vez que Harry lo había follado en su habitación.

Pero eso ya no importaba. Ya no necesitaba que Harry lo hiciera sentir bien, ahora tenía a sus flores de laurel en tinta rosa.

Después de que su tatuadora terminó de envolver el tatuaje y de decirle cómo cuidarlo para que no se infectara, tomó la mano de Andrés y se fueron de la sala de tatuajes, los dos sonreían mientras caminaban de regreso al auto.

"Me divertí mucho hoy." Louis le dijo.

El español de ojos verdes envolvió sus brazos alrededor del chico estadounidense. "Yo también."

Louis lo miró al mismo tiempo que Andrés lo hacía, luego sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso.

En ese momento Louis olvidó todo. Se olvidó del bebé en su vientre. Y se olvidó del chico en casa, de quien estaba enamorado, pero que lo había tratado como una mierda total. En ese momento, la mente de Louis estaba dichosamente en blanco y sin preocupaciones.

Después de que se separaron, Andrés le abrió la puerta del automóvil y luego los llevó de vuelta a casa. Pero no sin antes conseguirle a Louis un delicioso helado de menta, el cual se le había antojado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cómo poner una imagen aún. Pero en Wattpad, en este mismo capítulo, hay una de Andrés y el tatuaje de Lou. Por si quieren saber.


	9. Capítulo VIII

Los días pasaron rápidamente, y cuanto más avanzaba el embarazo, más incómodo Louis se sentía. Ya era julio, y Louis había estado en España durante un mes. Se había hecho muy amigo de Andrés, siempre pasaban tiempo juntos. Louis no pudo evitar enamorarse, el chico era tan amable con él y lo trataba con respeto. Quería besarlo de nuevo, pero cada vez que tenía el coraje para hacerlo, la cosa en su estómago siempre lo detenía.

No estaba seguro de cuantos meses tenía, pues Harry y él habían tenido relaciones sexuales más veces de las que podía contar. Pero no estaba preocupado acerca de cuándo había quedado embarazado, le preocupaba cuándo iba a comenzar a notarse. No quería que la gente, y mucho menos su tía, supiera que estaba en estado. Sabía que una vez que ella se enterara, iba a interrogarlo y luego iría corriendo al teléfono para llamar a su padre y contarle. Louis no podía permitir que eso sucediera, no cuando no iba a quedarse con el bebé de cualquier forma.

Durante una noche lluviosa, había decidido aquello justo después de haber terminado vomitando hasta las tripas, como siempre. Louis estaba tan enfermo y cansado de ello. Odiaba su vida, odiaba que el bebé creciera dentro de él, y lo peor de todo, odiaba a Harry por dejarlo solo cuando más lo necesitaba. Mientras lloraba esa noche, decidió que iba a irse apenas el bebé naciera en el hospital. Era lo peor que una madre podía hacerle a su hijo, pero Louis no podía ser madre. Al menos no ahora.

Era sábado por la tarde, estaba sentado en un columpio en el patio trasero de Andrés. Se relajaba y bebía limonada helada mientras, en casa, los pies de Harry parecían nunca dejar de doler después de trabajar tantas horas. Louis llevaba las gafas de sol de Andrés y miraba hacia el cielo, lamiéndose los labios para humectarlos. Casi deja caer su limonada cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. Lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco cuando vio que Harry intentaba hacer FaceTime con él. Miró la hora y se preguntó qué demonios estaba haciendo Harry a las tres de la mañana en California.

Iba a aceptar la llamada, pero cuando vio que Andrés se dirigía hacia él con dos tazones llenos de fruta, Louis inmediatamente rechazó la llamada y guardó su teléfono. Le sonrió a Andrés cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar de nuevo, y fue ahí cuando lo apagó y agarró uno de los tazones. 

"Gracias", dijo.

Se levantó del columpio y siguió a Andrés para sentarse en las tumbonas bajo sombra. Había movido su silla más cerca de la de Andrés esa mañana cuando habían ido a nadar. Mordió un poco de sandía mientras se preguntaba por qué demonios Harry estaba llamándolo cuando dejó en claro que no quería saber nada de él y del bebé. Louis negó con la cabeza y empujó esos pensamientos al fondo de su mente.

"Debería haber agregado más chile en polvo" Andrés dijo. "Pero soy demasiado flojo para levantarme." Se encogió de hombros, haciendo reír a Louis.

"El que te llamó antes, ¿Era tu padre?", Preguntó Andrés.

"Nah, solo era alguien de casa. No importa." Louis le dijo. Y eso fue todo. Andrés no volvió a preguntar.

Dos semanas después, Louis estaba seguro de que iba a explotar y llorar al mismo tiempo cuando finalmente había sucedido. Lo que había estado temiendo todo ese tiempo. Esa mañana se había levantado listo para ponerse un bañador e ir a nadar más tarde, fue ahí cuando lo notó. Un pequeño bulto entre sus caderas.

Era como si el bebé hubiese decidido moverse hacia el frente. Con lágrimas en los ojos, Louis agarró la camisa más holgada que pudo encontrar y se la puso, tratando de ocultar la barriga tanto como podía. No nadó, y en lugar de ello, convenció a Andrés para que salieran a caminar ya que notó que su trasero estaba cada vez más grande y su cara más redondeada. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos mientras caminaban por muchos senderos, cogidos de la mano. Habían empezado a hacerlo una semana antes, era cómodo y no les molestaba.

"¿Te pasa algo?" Andrés preguntó, sonriendo cuando Louis levantó la vista hacia él. Era unos centímetros más alto que Louis y le parecía lindo el modo en que este hacía pucheros cuando tenía que mirarlo.

"Estoy bien." Louis dijo, sintiendo su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo trasero de nuevo. 

Eso era otra cosa que había estado sucediendo durante las últimas dos semanas. Harry llamándolo. Siempre lo hacía exactamente al mediodía de su horario lo que, en el horario de California, eran las tres de la mañana. El teléfono siguió sonando hasta que Louis lo agarró y leyó los muchos mensajes que Harry le había enviado. Todos pidiéndole que contestara el teléfono, que necesitaban hablar. Dejó escapar un largo suspiro cansado y, sin pensarlo dos veces, bloqueó su número. 

Eso fue todo. Lo había hecho, y Louis no iba a retractarse. Por un momento sintió un dolor en su pecho, y sus ojos ardieron con lágrimas no derramadas, pero alejó el dolor tan pronto como recordó lo que Harry había hecho.

"Lou, claramente no estás bien." Andrés colocó las manos sobre sus mejillas, su acento se hacía más espeso cuanto más preocupado se ponía.

Louis se sintió patético cuando las primeras lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, Andrés se apresuró a secarlas con sus pulgares. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que rompió a llorar cuando finalmente todo lo atrapó y se dio cuenta de lo jodido que estaba.

"Estoy embarazado." Louis le espetó, esperando que Andrés lo soltara y huyera.

Abrió los ojos al ver que Andrés nunca lo dejó ir, que nunca huyó. Estaba haciendo todo lo que Harry debía haber hecho.

"¿Te sientes mal?", Preguntó Andrés. "¿Quieres ver a un doctor?"

"¡No!" Louis comenzó a llorar. "Por favor no. No quiero irme."

"Louis. ¿Qué pasó?" Andrés preguntó, mirando el vientre de Louis. Estaba empezando a sentir miedo al pensar que quizás algo malo le había sucedido para que actuara de esa manera. "Alguien... Lou, el-el padre, ¿Se aprovechó de ti?"

"No." Louis negó con la cabeza mientras lloraba más fuerte, dejando que Andrés lo lleve a tomar asiento en una de las bancas debajo de un árbol, lejos de ojos curiosos.

"Si quieres hablar, voy a escucharte. Pero solo si quieres." Andrés agarró su mano y la mantuvo apretada para hacerle saber que estaba a salvo con él.

"Simplemente estoy embarazado." Louis dejó de llorar el tiempo suficiente para poder hablar.

"¿El padre?"

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. "Huyó cuando se lo dije. Me dejó lidiar con esto por mi cuenta."

"¿La señora Sara sabe que vas a tener un bebé?", Preguntó Andrés. Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por ahora, preguntar.

"Eres el único que lo sabe. Tenía que decírselo a alguien porque comenzó a mostrarse y no sé qué voy a hacer, no sé cómo voy a esconderlo de mi tía." Louis sollozó.

"Puedes confiar en mí. No voy a decir nada." Andrés envolvió un brazo alrededor de Louis, dejando que el chico más pequeño descansara su cabeza sobre su hombro. "Mientras estés aquí, intentaré ayudarte tanto como me sea posible."

"No me iré hasta que lo tenga. Voy a terminar la escuela por Internet." Louis decidió.

"¿Y después qué? No puedes viajar con un recién nacido en un avión." Andrés giró su cuerpo hacia Louis.

"No me lo quedaré." Louis confesó, mirando los ojos del otro chico, tratando de encontrar cualquier tipo de juzgamiento. No encontró nada, solo curiosidad.

"Bueno..." Andrés suspiró. "Hay muchas parejas que buscan adoptar a un recién nacido. Pero debes ser muy cuidadoso con respecto a quién eliges. Hay algunas buenas agencias de adopción." 

Louis sabía, se había quedado despierto hasta tarde investigando todo. Así es como supo que no podría hacerlo. Necesitaba a uno de sus padres para llevarlo a cabo dado que era menor de edad.

"Estoy aquí para ti tanto como me necesites." le dijo Andrés.

"Gracias." Louis dijo, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios ya que, al menos, tenía a alguien con quien contar durante su momento difícil.

"¿Has comido algo?" Andrés cambió de tema.

Aquello hizo sonreír a Louis y olvidar por un momento que estaba muy embarazado.

"De hecho, no. Tengo hambre." Louis dijo.

"Conozco un lugar donde venden la mejor comida en todo el país. Te va a encantar." Andrés lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse.

Envolvió su brazo alrededor del hombro de Louis mientras se alejaban, hablando de tal vez tener un maratón de películas más tarde esa noche.

*****

En el otro lado del mundo, Harry miraba su iPhone. Eran las tres de la mañana y había intentado llamar a Louis de nuevo, probablemente por vigésima vez. Como de costumbre, el teléfono siguió sonando, y después de la quinta vez, colgó. No tenía sentido. Harry se preguntó si Louis había bloqueado su número.

El chico de ojos verdes ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar ante el hecho de que Louis se negara a contactarlo. Sabía que lo había lastimado, por lo que era justo que le estuviera ignorando. Pero esto iba más allá de los dos. Louis estaba llevando a su hijo y Harry quería saber sobre su bienestar.

Se estaba frustrando porque Louis no respondía. Harry estaba trabajando largos turnos en su trabajo, todos los días; ganando dinero para mantener la vida que él y Louis habían creado. Incluso tenía una lista de cosas que necesitaba comprar para el bebé. Una tarde, cuando estaba esperando a que Louis contestara, comenzó a escribir todas las cosas que su bebé necesitaría después de hacer algunas investigaciones en línea. Y llegó a la conclusión deprimente de que la mayoría de los artículos eran bastante caros. El cheque de su primer mes apenas cubriría un asiento de bebé para el automóvil, una cuna y una carriola.

Mientras él se estresaba por convertirse en padre, Louis estaba en Dios sabe dónde. Harry ni siquiera sabía si se estaba cuidando. Rezó para que el bebé estuviera sano, confiando lo suficiente en Louis como para mantener vivo a su pequeño amor.

Pero, ¿Y si ni siquiera hubiera hecho eso? ¿Y si lo hubiera perdido o abortado en un país lejano?Solo quería que Louis contestara el teléfono para poder responder a las preguntas que le rondaban la mente.

Miró el reloj de su mesita de noche, el adormilado adolescente se dio cuenta de que ya casi eran las 3:15 a.m. y que tenía que levantarse a las ocho para prepararse para el trabajo. Puso la alarma en su teléfono y luego se metió a la cama. Pero, antes de colocar el dispositivo sobre la mesita a su lado, llamó a Louis una vez más, aferrándose a la esperanza de que respondiera.

Dejó que sonara durante diez minutos antes de arrojarlo al otro lado de la habitación.

Lágrimas de enojo corrieron por su rostro.

Rápidamente las secó, odiándose a sí mismo por dejar que sus emociones lo superaran.

Se levantó para recuperar su teléfono, sabiendo que no podría escuchar su alarma desde el otro lado de la habitación a la mañana siguiente. En un momento fugaz de pura amargura, el somnoliento chico abrió Instagram y bloqueó al usuario de Louis. Si Louis iba a actuar inmaduro y bloquear a Harry de la vida de su bebé, entonces él actuaría inmaduro y lo bloquearía de la suya. 

*****

De vuelta en España, Louis estaba caminando hacia la casa de Andrés. Se acercaba el final de julio, estaba usando una holgada camiseta de una banda musical y unos shorts de mezclilla; los deshilachados shorts abrazaban su trasero perfectamente. Eran los últimos que le quedaban. Durante el calor del verano, Louis iba a ponérselos hasta que su creciente barriga ya no se lo permitiese. La última vez que los había usado, Andrés le había comentado que sus piernas se veían bien y que debía mostrarlas con más frecuencia. Así que planeó hacer exactamente eso, pues en esta etapa de su embarazo sentía que sus piernas y su trasero eran sus únicos atractivos.

Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, la abrió sin llamar y entró. En los últimos dos meses conoció muy bien a la familia del español, lo habían tratado como si fuese un primo lejano. Amaba especialmente a los niños, pero era receloso con la más pequeña, quien solo tenía unos pocos meses. Le recordaba demasiado al suyo, el que estaba a solo unas pocas capas de piel debajo de su vientre.

Después de saludar a los padres de Andrés y alborotar el pelo de los niños que estaban jugando en la sala de estar, se dirigió a la habitación del hermano mayor. Tocó suavemente antes de deslizarse en silencio hacia dentro.

Al darse cuenta de que Andrés, quien estaba acostado en su cama, tenía que levantar la vista de su teléfono para verlo, corrió hacia él y saltó sobre su regazo. El español de ojos verdes dejó caer su celular justo a tiempo para atraparlo, sus grandes manos agarraron su cintura, sosteniendo al chico risueño.

"¡ **Hola, pap** i!" Andrés sonrió con deleite, nada molesto por el ataque sorpresa de Louis.

El chico embarazado le hizo una mueca, no del todo feliz con el sobrenombre y el doble significado detrás de él.

"Awe, Louis. Estoy bromeando." Se disculpó, sabiendo que la paternidad era un tema delicado. Luego cambió rápidamente de tema al preguntar: "¿Cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Estoy bien. Aunque te he echado de menos." Susurró la última parte, avergonzado; inclinó la cabeza con timidez, sus bonitas mejillas ardiendo en un tono rosa. 

"Yo también te extrañé, bebé." Sonrió, y entonces sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio algo en la distancia. Luego miró a Louis y dijo: "Tengo algo para ti."

"¿Tienes algo para mí?" Louis cuestionó con curiosidad.

"¡Sí! Nada especial, sin embargo. Déjame ir a buscarlo." Después de que se bajara de la barriga de Andrés, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suave cobertor de la cama, Andrés se levantó y fue a buscar una pequeña botella la cual estaba sobre su armario. Regresó y colocó el objeto en la diminuta mano extendida de Louis.

"¿Me tienes... vitaminas?" Louis se preguntó en voz alta, muy confundido.

"Vitaminas prenatales. De las que tomas cuando estás embarazado. Ayudan con el desarrollo fetal del bebé y esas cosas." Aclaró Andrés.

El corazón de Louis se derritió. Este chico era muy atento y dulce. Quería llorar. Andrés ni siquiera era el padre de su bebé, pero la mitad del tiempo actuaba como si lo fuera, cuidándolo y apoyándolo en su momento de necesidad. Se preocupó por el bebé incluso cuando no tenía ninguna obligación de hacerlo. Deseaba que Harry fuera la mitad de hombre de lo que Andrés era, entonces tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.

"Andrés... No tienes que hacer esto." Habló en voz baja, su voz llena de absoluta amabilidad y gratitud.

"No hay problema, Louis. A mi madre le sobraron algunas después de tener a Maria." Andrés le tranquilizó

"¿Pero y si tiene otro bebé?" Louis respondió, todavía inseguro de si debería aceptarlas.

"¡Dios, espero que no! ¡Ella fue su séptimo bebé!" El hermano mayor gritó dramáticamente, pero Louis sabía que no hablaba en serio. Andrés amaba a todos sus pequeños hermanos y hermanas.

"Bien, bien. Las tomaré. Muchas gracias." Louis dijo, abrazándolo.

Después de que se separaran, Louis colocó las vitaminas en la mesita de noche junto a la cama. Luego se volvió hacia Andrés, besó su mejilla antes de acostarse y darse la vuelta. Retrocedió hasta que su espalda se presionó contra el pecho del español. El brazo de Andrés lo envolvió, completando la posición de cuchara. Sin embargo, tuvo cuidado de no tocar la pequeña barriga que asomaba a través de la holgada camisa de Lou.

Louis suspiró con satisfacción una vez que se sintió cómodo, sacó su teléfono y abrió Instagram después de que completó su código de acceso. Se desplazó a través de las fotos. Después de ver varias que Niall había publicado de sí mismo bebiendo cerveza y saltando en la piscina con otras 50 personas, supuso que el rubio había organizado una fiesta de verano. Sonrió al ver la foto de él jugando a pelear dentro de la piscina, estaba luchando contra su oponente con una mano y sostenía un vaso rojo con la otra. Negó con la cabeza. Típico de Nialler. 

Mientras se desplazaba hacia arriba, Louis vio que Niall había publicado una serie de imágenes con el lema 'metas del grupo'. A Louis le gustó y deslizó el pulgar hacia la izquierda para verlas una por una. Las primeras eran de Niall con algunos deportistas de la escuela. Las siguientes eran de él y algunas chicas populares, pero al chico de ojos azules personalmente le encantó la foto donde estaba con Bárbara. Después de mirarlos con cariño, pasó el pulgar por la pantalla para ver la última.

Cuando vio la imagen, se paralizó.

A la derecha, Liam sostenía a Zayn, sus musculosos brazos envueltos con fuerza alrededor del chico bronceado. La cabeza de Zayn estaba inclinada hacia atrás, sonriéndole alegremente al rostro enamorado de Liam. Junto a ellos estaba Niall, que estaba sonriendo maliciosamente, su mano agarraba una taza apuntando hacia abajo justo encima de la cabeza de Harry. El distraído adolescente estaba vestido únicamente con un corto bañador amarillo, y tenía hojas - las cuales Louis nunca antes había visto- tatuadas a lo largo de su definida línea 'v'. Le estaba sonriendo a la cámara, sus ojos verdes reflejaban la luz del sol y sus mejillas formaban hoyuelos de felicidad.

Andrés sintió a Louis inmóvil en sus brazos, lo miró con preocupación. Miró la pantalla del teléfono del chico embarazado y se concentró en el tipo de cabello rizado al que estaba mirando. Luego, Andrés miró hacia atrás y hacia adelante, a Louis y al chico, dándose cuenta de que cualquiera que fuera la relación que Louis tenía con esa persona, no era buena.

"Lou" Andrés susurró, sobresaltándolo y sacándolo de su enojado trance. "¿Él es...?" Sin estar seguro de cómo formular su pregunta, Andrés toqueteó suavemente el vientre curvo de Louis y enarcó una ceja, preguntando en silencio si el chico de los shorts amarillos era el padre del bebé.

Los labios de Louis temblaron mientras miraba sus ojos verdes, que no eran los de Harry. Antes de que sus azules pudieran lagrimear, enterró su rostro en el cuello de Andrés y asintió mientras tomaba débiles respiraciones.

Él frotó una mano tranquilizadora sobre su espalda, de vez en cuando jugando con los pequeños pelos de la parte posterior de su cuello. Después de que la respiración de Louis volviera a ser regular, se apartó un poco para poder volver a mirar su teléfono.

Continuó desplazándose a través de su Instagram. Se sorprendió al ver otra imagen de Harry en medio de los posts de la fiesta de Niall. La foto era de la cuenta de Liam. Él y Harry estaban en una tienda con mucha madera y herramientas en el fondo. No obstante, había un delantal atado alrededor de la cintura del papá de su bebé, tenía el logo de la tienda y una etiqueta con su nombre. Louis estaba tan confundido. ¿ _Harry Styles_ tenía un trabajo?

Con incredulidad, Louis leyó el pie de foto con la esperanza de que eso aclarara su confusión. La letra pequeña decía: _¡Apoyando a mi hijo en su nuevo trabajo! #BringYourDadToWorkDay_. Zayn incluso había comentado debajo: _¡Lo estás haciendo increíble, cariño! Con amor, mamá_.

Joder. Qué mierda, pensó Louis. Harry nunca en su vida había expresado su deseo por trabajar. ¿Por qué ahora? No tenía sentido. Sacudió la cabeza y pasó de la rara foto. 

Algunos posts debajo, había otra foto de ese mismo día. Esta era de Zayn, Liam, Harry y Kendall comiendo helado en la heladería local. Los novios estaban acurrucados juntos en un lado de la mesa, Harry y Kendall estaban sentados en el lado opuesto. Aunque no se tocaban ni se miraban entre sí, Louis sintió una oleada de celos correr por sus posesivas venas. Agarró su teléfono con enojo mientras leía el pie de foto del post de Liam. _¡Celebrando el primer sueldo de @harrystyles! #ReallyProudOfYouHaz._

Rodó los ojos ante las dulces palabras de Liam mientras hacía clic en el usuario de Harry para buscar más información sobre su 'trabajo.' Pero no pudo hacerlo porque se encontró con una pantalla en blanco que decía 'No hay publicaciones todavía.' Louis podría haber jurado que Harry tenía cientos de posts la última vez que revisó su perfil. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta. ¿Harry lo había bloqueado?

"¡Maldito bastardo!" Louis gritó furiosamente, y arrojó su teléfono al otro lado de la cama. "¡No puedo creer que ese pedazo de mierda bueno para nada me haya bloqueado!"

"Sí, eso fue grosero." Andrés estuvo de acuerdo.

Sabía que no tenía derecho a estar enojado cuando fue él quien había bloqueado primero el número de Harry. Pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse herido.

"Dios, lo odio." Louis se enfureció. "Quiero cortar su poll-"

"Shh," Andrés le calló, poniéndose de costado para estar frente a Louis y besarlo en silencio. "No hablemos de él, ¿Está bien? El estrés no es bueno para ti, bebé." Razonó, mirando hacia abajo, al estómago del chico.

"Bien." Louis suspiró, se recostó sobre su espalda. Levantó la vista hacia el techo mientras su ira disminuía.

Un momento después, Andrés se subió encima de él, y se inclinó para conectar sus labios. Louis disfrutó el besarlo, pero la lengua del español carecía de la chispa eléctrica que tenía la de Harry. Sin embargo, sus besos seguían siendo agradables y reconfortantes, exactamente lo que necesitaba.

Louis finalmente se separó cuando sintió un suave revoloteo en su barriga, no sabía si se trataba de mariposas o del bebé. Hablando de él...

"Andrés." Louis habló en voz baja.

"¿Sí?", Tarareó.

"Quería hablar contigo sobre algo." Louis puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja del hombre atractivo, y luego continuó. "Creo que sé lo que quiero hacer con el bebé después de... eh, tenerlo."

"¿Quieres quedártelo?" Adivinó, sonriendo mientras acariciaba la pancita de Louis con su pulgar.

"No. Quiero dejarlo... uh allí."

Andrés quitó la mano de su barriga como si esta le hubiese quemado.

"¿Quieres dejarlo allí?" Repitió las palabras de Louis, estupefacto.

"Sí". Asintió.

"Déjame entender esto bien." Andrés dijo, sentándose y lamiéndose los secos labios con nerviosismo. "Quieres ir al hospital, tener el bebé, y luego-"

"Escabullirme y dejarlo cuando esté en el área de neonatos." Explicó. "Creo que es la manera más fácil."

"Como... Si nunca hubieras tenido un bebé. ¿Como si nunca hubiera sucedido? " Andrés dijo con incredulidad.

"Exactamente. Como si nunca hubiera sucedido." Afirmó.

"Louis..."

"No puedo dejar que mi familia descubra que arruiné mi futuro. No puedo criar un bebé por mi cuenta. Demonios, ni siquiera puedo cuidarme, cómo voy a cuidar de un bebé. Estoy seguro de que alguien más está destinada a ser su madre, yo no." Louis dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. "Alguien le dará a este bebé todo lo que yo no puedo."

Luego de darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio, Andrés tragó saliva. Si hubo algún tipo de juicio en sus ojos jade, este rápidamente lo hizo desaparecer. "Si eso es lo que quieres hacer, entonces te apoyaré."

Louis no podía decir si era sincero o no, pero apreciaba que Andrés respetara su decisión. El chico en estado no sabía qué haría si Andrés también lo abandonaba.

"Y... Me preguntaba si estarías allí conmigo, mientras doy a luz." Louis pidió. "No quiero pasar por ello estando solo."

"Por supuesto, **mi amor**. Estaré allí, sosteniendo tu mano a través del dolor." Le dio a Louis una sonrisa acuosa que no llegó a sus ojos tristes.

No importaba lo mucho que Andrés estaba en contra de lo que Louis quería hacer, estaría allí para él.

Louis le dio un 'gracias' a cambio de ello.

Un silencio reflexivo llenó la habitación. Ambos muchachos estaban acostados otra vez, acurrucados. Se quedaron así hasta que Andrés se levantó y fue a la cocina para traer algo de comer. Cuando se fue, Louis agarró su teléfono y volvió a hacer clic en el perfil de Harry, no dejó de ver la página en blanco. Salió de la aplicación, apagó su teléfono y luego se puso de lado. Enterró la cara en la almohada y gritó en ella antes de recostarse sobre su espalda de nuevo, la acción causó que su pancita se dejase ver. Louis la miró antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.

"Todo esto es tu culpa." Dijo, una lágrima de frustración rodó por su rostro.

Si sentió pequeños revoloteos a modo de respuesta, decidió ignorarlos como lo había estado haciendo desde esa mañana.

*****  
A medida que los días pasaban, Louis únicamente se iba haciendo más y más grande. Cuando agosto llegó, todavía se rehusaba a volver a casa para ir a la escuela como le había pedido su padre; comenzó a buscar escuelas por Internet. La decisión de quedarse en España y tomar una escuela en línea no les pareció bien a sus padres. Evelyn había insistido en que arruinaría su futuro y su padre había tratado de razonar con él hasta que dio por vencido. Nada iba a hacer que cambie de parecer. 

Louis solía acostarse en su cama por la noche mirando al techo con los ojos muy abiertos y pensando que tal vez estaba esperando más de un bebé. Rezó para que fuera solo uno, pues iba a ser difícil dejarlo en el hospital. No quería tener que dejar dos bebés en lugar del que ya iba a abandonar. Esa palabra hacía que se estremeciera cada vez que pensaba en ella. Estaba muy mal. Pero era necesario.

Se giró de lado cuando sintió un pequeño revoloteo en su estómago, haciéndolo sentirse emocional como siempre que aquello sucedía. Deseaba que el bebé dejara de moverse, así no tendría que pensar en cómo lo iba a dejar atrás con nada más que la ropa que usaría ese día. Andrés y él habían ido de compras por prendas más grandes, las cuales ocultasen mejor su barriga. Mientras estaban de compras, el chico le había rogado que le compre algo de ropa al bebé. Louis se había negado al principio, pero después de que Andrés le suplicase, había cedido y había ido por ella. Cuando llegó a casa, el chico en estado escondió las prendas en su maleta; a veces, sacaba el diminuto mameluco, las medias y la manta y los sostenía en sus manos. Sin embargo, el material blando de las prendas nunca logró cambiar su forma de pensar.

Cuando el bebé no dejó de moverse a pesar de que intentara muchas posiciones, Louis se recostó sobre su espalda y se mordió el labio inferior. Lentamente levantó su mano derecha, y después de dudar por unos segundos, la colocó sobre su estómago. Era la primera vez que tocaba su barriga, últimamente ni siquiera dejaba que Andrés lo tocara como solía hacerlo. Estaba feliz que el chico lo entendiera.

"Tienes que dejarme dormir." Susurró mientras descubría su estómago, revelando su vientre pequeño y bien redondeado. Su piel estaba firme y estirada, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado, ni que particularmente le gustase. Andrés siempre le decía que era la cosa más linda que había visto, eso hasta que Louis le decía que se callara. Algo dentro de él quería que fuese Harry quien le dijera eso. Pero la vida era una mierda y la suya se había ido al diablo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pues aquellas eran las primeras palabras que le decía a su bebé, nunca se había molestado en hablar directamente con él.

"Necesito dormir." Murmuró de nuevo.

Finalmente durmió cuando el bebé se calmó. Esa noche Louis se acostó en su cama, completamente noqueado, con su mano sobre su barriga. Así fue exactamente como su tía Sara lo encontró cuando entró en su habitación para despertarlo a la mañana siguiente. Se detuvo al notar la pequeña barriga de bebé, algo que conocía muy bien después de sobrellevar dos embarazos y de años de haber ayudado a muchas madres a dar a luz a sus bebés. Sus ojos no podían engañarla, tras haber visto muchas barrigas en su vida, su profesión como partera le permitía saberlo de inmediato. 

Por lo tanto, era innegable.

Louis estaba embarazado.

El frasco de vitaminas prenatales en su mesita de noche confirmó su observación. Estaba cien por ciento segura de que él estaba gestando un bebé.

Lentamente salió de la habitación y entró en la suya. Se paseaba de un lado a otro, con una mano sobre su boca y la otra sobre su pecho. Miró hacia la dirección de la casa de Andrés, preguntándose si él era el padre. Negó con la cabeza. Louis había llegado a España a principios de junio y ahora, a principios de agosto, parecía tener más de dos meses, lo que significaba que estaba de más tiempo de lo que debería estar si el bebé hubiese sido concebido en su casa o tal vez en la de su vecino. No sabía lo que estaba pasando o qué hacer en esta situación. ¿Debería confrontar a Louis? Pero, esa no era su responsabilidad.

Levantó el teléfono y llamó a John, ignorando el hecho de que eran las once de la noche en Los Ángeles, donde residía su hermano. Esperaba que no estuviese dormido.

"¿Hola? ¿Sara?" La voz adormilada de John llegó a través del altavoz, la hizo respirar profundamente.

"John, siento llamar en este momento, pero se trata de Louis." La voz de Sara tembló, preguntándose de la nada si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"¿Qué pasa con él?" John preguntó, haciendo un gesto para que su esposa permaneciera callada al ver que Sara no decía nada. "¿Sara?"

"Está... Está embarazado. Y está de demasiado tiempo como para que haya quedado embarazado aquí." Sara le dijo.

"Joder." Maldijo. "¿Crees que tenga menos de seis meses?" John preguntó, muy preocupado. Si Louis tenía más que eso, no podría volar de regreso a casa.

"Quiero decir... No puedo estar segura, pero creo que tiene algunas semanas menos que eso."

Hubo un silencio tenso antes de que John comenzara a maldecir nuevamente, diciendo cada palabra vulgar que se le ocurría. Entonces el hombre enojado colgó después de decirle que estaría allí tan pronto como le sea posible. Le había dado instrucciones de no decir nada o hacerle frente a Louis antes de él llegue ahí. Parecía que el día nunca iba a terminar hasta que recibió un mensaje de su hermano a las diez de la mañana, diciéndole que acababa de abordar un avión. Esperaba que llegara a las diez de la noche, ese mismo domingo. Pasó el resto del día actuando como si nada estuviera mal, pero ahora, definitivamente podría ver la barriga de embarazo de su sobrino cuando este regresara de la casa de Andrés. 

Esa noche, cuando el reloj estaba a punto de dar las diez y media de la noche, Louis estaba en el porche de la casa de su tía. Estaba sentado en el columpio con Andrés, ambos bebían granizados. El toque de queda de Louis era a las once de la noche, siempre y cuando se quedara fuera de la casa y no fuera a ningún otro lado.

"Creo que no fue una buena idea beber esto tan tarde." Andrés comentó, ya habiendo terminado su granizado.

"Son solo las diez, no es muy tarde." Louis rodó los ojos de forma juguetona.

Se rio y apartó la mano de Andrés cuando el chico le pinchó el costado del estómago con su dedo. Aquello siempre causaba que el bebé comenzara a moverse, algo que Louis había estado ignorando todo el día. Todavía se estaba riendo cuando levantó la vista y notó que un taxi se detenía frente a la casa. Se preguntó si alguien había dado la dirección equivocada o si su tía estaba esperando a alguien, pues ella todavía estaba en la cocina horneando como loca en vez de estar en su habitación viendo una película con su tío Dave.

Su corazón comenzó a latir muchísimo; se sentó, dejó caer su granizado cuando vio a su padre salir del automóvil. Lo observó agarrar un pequeño bolso de mano y luego agradecer al conductor antes de dirigirse al porche. Las piernas de Louis no respondieron y comenzó a marearse, escuchaba que Andrés le preguntaba qué pasaba, su padre lo fulminaba con la mirada. Lo sabía. Supo que su padre era consciente de su estado cuando su mirada se posó en su estómago antes de que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Andrés, es mejor que vayas a casa. Se está haciendo tarde, amor." La voz de Sara vino desde la puerta.

¿Cuándo había salido? Louis no lo supo ni tuvo tiempo para pensar en ello, vio a Andrés mirándolo asustado antes de que se despidiera y partiera a su casa.

"Entra a la casa." John le gruñó a Louis, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera ante su gélido tono de voz.

~ * ~ 


	10. Capítulo IX

"Entra a la casa." John le gruñó a Louis, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera ante su gélido tono.

Louis siguió sus órdenes, y tan pronto como estuvo dentro de la casa, se fue corriendo hacia su habitación, consciente de que su padre y su tía lo estaban siguiendo. Se preguntó cómo demonios su padre se había enterado, de pronto lo entendió y se giró para mirar a su tía quien parecía sentirse culpable. Louis nunca la había odiado, pero ahora odio era exactamente lo que sentía hacia ella. Comenzó a llorar cuando su padre fue al armario, agarró su maleta, la tiró en la cama y la abrió. Lloró más fuerte cuando su padre encontró las pequeñas prendas que todavía estaban en la bolsa de la tienda.

"Empieza a empacar tus cosas, nos vamos a casa." Escupió, y cuando Louis no hizo otra cosa más que llorar, tomó el asunto en sus propias manos y comenzó a sacar toda su ropa del armario.

La tiró en la cama, luego fue al baño para agarrar lo que Louis tenía allí, volvió con las manos llenas. Encontró a Sara doblando y empacando la ropa de Louis mientras su hijo lloraba.

"¿Cuándo diablos me ibas a decir?" John le gritó, antes de darse cuenta de que tenía que guardar silencio ya que Dave y los niños estaban durmiendo.

Al ver que Louis se quedó en silencio, John continuó su interrogatorio. "¿Quién fue? ¿Quién te hizo esto?", Preguntó, señalando la barriga que sobresalía bajo la gran camisa de su hijo. "¡Respóndeme!"

"John..." Sara lo interrumpió.

"No voy a volver." Louis habló entre lágrimas, haciendo caso omiso de las preguntas de su padre. "No quiero."

"No me importa lo que quieras, nos vamos a casa y se acabó." John lo miró con furia.

Terminaron saliendo de casa de su tía casi una hora más tarde, luego de que John saludó a Dave y terminó de empacar las maletas de Louis. Tuvo que sacarlo de casa y meterlo en el auto de Sara cuando él se ofreció a llevarlos al aeropuerto. Louis lloró más fuerte al ver que Andrés los miraba desde su ventana, nunca dejó de mirar hasta que su padre lo obligó a subirse al automóvil.

Nunca pudo despedirse del único chico que lo había tratado como se merecía. Nunca llegó a agradecerle por haber sido amable con él y por haberlo apoyado incondicionalmente. Ahora iba a ser arrastrado de vuelta a casa de su padre, donde vivía el chico que le había hecho esto y que lo había abandonado. Darse cuenta de ello solo lo hizo llorar más.

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto transcurrió en un silencio incómodo, hasta que llegaron y Louis se negó a salir del automóvil. Había amenazado a su padre, diciéndole que iba a gritar a todo pulmón si lo obligaba a salir. John únicamente rodó los ojos a modo de respuesta y lo agarró del brazo, sacando a su hijo del auto lo más suavemente posible y arrastrándolo hacia dentro. 

Louis no gritó ni derramó más lágrimas mientras estaban en los asientos del avión, se negó a hablarle a su padre durante todo el vuelo. Por el momento, lo odiaba a él y a su traidora tía. Odiaba a Harry y odiaba al bebé, pero en ese instante en particular, odiaba principalmente a su padre por haberlo obligado a volver a California, al lugar del que había escapado meses atrás. Su padre había arruinado sus planes y ahora no sabía lo que iba a hacer. No sabía lo que iba a pasar con el bebé.

Louis se durmió; despertó un par de veces para ir al baño y comer algo. Y luego, una vez más, cuando su padre lo despertó, diciéndole que habían aterrizado en Los Ángeles. Eran las cuatro de la mañana de un lunes, comprobó la hora en su teléfono y dejó que su padre cogiera su bolso. John le había puesto la mano en el hombro y luego lo había guiado hasta el exterior, donde pidió un taxi para que los lleve a casa.

Cuando llegaron, Louis miró de inmediato hacia la casa de Harry, todas las luces estaban apagadas igual que en su propia casa. Apenas estuvo dentro, fue directamente a su habitación, se metió en la cama e intentó dormirse de nuevo antes de que sus padres pudieran empezar a interrogarlo nuevamente. Solo había dormido durante unas horas cuando su padre lo volvió a despertar, diciéndole que necesitaban hablar. Louis se negó a abrir los ojos hasta que oyó la voz preocupada de su madre.

"Lou, cielo, necesitamos hablar." Evelyn se sentó en la cama, a lado de Louis y comenzó a pasar los dedos por su cabello enredado.

Su pelo se había vuelto más largo, y necesitaba desesperadamente un corte. Una larga ducha caliente sería agradable también.

"¿Cuándo ibas a decirnos? ¿Estabas planeando hacerlo? ¿Qué ibas a hacer, Louis?" John le preguntó, esta vez en un tono más tranquilo tras haber dormido durante unas horas. Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Louis miró la alarma de su mesita de noche. Louis ignoró sus preguntas, demasiado avergonzado para responderlas.

"¿Al menos has ido a un doctor?" Preguntó Evelyn, ya estando aterrada.

"No" Louis sollozó. "No sé de cuánto estoy. No he ido a un médico."

"Dios..." Evelyn murmuró frotándose las manos en su rostro, angustiada.

"Levántate. Te llevaré al médico. Solo Dios sabe si a estas alturas ese bebé está bien." John se levantó, esperando que Louis también lo hiciera.

"Se mueve..." Su voz disminuyó, dándose cuenta de que había dicho algo mal, pues la cara de su padre comenzó a ponerse más roja de lo que ya estaba. "Y no puedes obligarme a ir al médico. Ya dije que el bebé está bien, lo sé."

"En este punto, luego de ver todas las estupideces que has estado haciendo, ni siquiera estoy seguro de si estás siendo sensato. Y no estás en condiciones de decirme lo que puedo o no puedo hacer cuando la vida de ese bebé puede estar en peligro." John dijo.

"No me importa." Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

John y Evelyn lo miraron, sorprendidos por la indiferencia de su hijo hacia su propio bebé. Se preguntaban qué había pasado para que no sintiera nada por él. Independientemente de su falta de apego emocional, ambos padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que su hijo necesitaba ver al médico para asegurarse de que su nieto estuviera sano.

Al final, la resistencia de Louis fue inútil. Su padre estaba decidido a que vaya con un obstetra, le había pedido a Evelyn que hiciera una llamada para saber si su hijo podía obtener una cita de emergencia. Al mediodía, se dirigieron al consultorio de la doctora que había sido su médico cuando había estado embarazada de Louis. El irritado adolescente nunca cuestionó por qué su madre tenía su nuevo número y maldijo cuando acordaron verla ese mismo día.

Cuando se preparó para salir, trató de tardarse todo el tiempo posible, intentando perder su cita, pero su padre terminó arrastrándolo fuera de su habitación. Quedó atrapado en el asiento trasero del automóvil de su padre mientras él conducía y su madre estaba sentada a su lado. Los ignoró durante todo el camino, listo para llorar cuando finalmente llegaron al consultorio médico.

Su madre fue a registrarlo mientras él iba a una de las sillas, se sentó al lado de su padre. Miró a algunos hombres y mujeres que entraban y salían del consultorio, algunos sin grandes barrigas y otros listos para estallar. Louis se sintió muy incómodo estando allí al ver que algunos de ellos lo miraban fijamente, miró hacia otro lado cuando su madre regresó con unos papeles los cuales comenzó a llenar apenas se sentó.

Luchó contra el impulso de tocar su vientre al sentir que al bebé se movía, y ahora que estaba allí, comenzó a sentirse culpable. Empezó a preguntarse si el bebé estaba bien o si estaba enfermo, si era así todo sería su culpa. No iba a quedárselo, y no lo quería. Pero eso no significaba que no se preocupara por él. Tenía que tener un bebé saludable para que este tuviera mejores posibilidades de ser adoptado.

Vio que su madre se levantaba para devolver los papeles y luego regresaba para sentarse a su lado, esperando en completo silencio. Se sintió como una eternidad hasta que una enfermera lo llamó por su nombre. Louis quería que sus padres esperaran allí, pero supo que eso no iba a suceder al ver que los dos se levantaron y le hicieron entrar.

"Señor y señora Tomlinson, me alegro de volverlos a ver." La enfermera les sonrió alegremente mientras los llevaba a uno de los muchos dispensarios médicos.

"Por aquí, por favor." Dijo, dejándoles que tomen asiento en las sillas.

"Hola, Louis." Saludó. "Voy a tomar tus signos vitales y, cuando haya terminado, la doctora estará aquí para atenderte."

Louis asintió y dejó que ella hiciera lo que tenía que hacer, contento de que al menos no le estuviera dando miradas sentenciosas. Todo iba bien hasta que la enfermera le hizo una pregunta que no pudo responder.

"Entonces, ¿De cuántos meses estás?"

Louis miró su vientre con vergüenza debido a que no tenía ni idea de ello.

"Uh... No estoy muy seguro." Se encogió de hombros, derrotado.

"Está bien, Louis. La doctora podrá saberlo una vez que le eche un vistazo al bebé." La enfermera le tranquilizó. "Déjame registrar tu peso y luego podrás verla."

Silenciosamente se quitó sus Vans y pisó la báscula, pero se aseguró de no mirar el número, demasiado asustado para ver qué tan alto sería. No podía esperar para ya tener el bebé y poder recuperar su esbelta figura.

Después de que ella terminase, Louis bajó de la balanza y siguió a la enfermera y sus padres hacia el consultorio. Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por una amable señora mayor.

"¡Hola, Louis!" Sonrió. "Soy la doctora Cruz, pero puedes llamarme Sonia." Dijo, presentándose. Luego miró su historia clínica y leyó la información que la enfermera había anotado. "Está bien, parece que este es tu primer chequeo." Dijo sin ningún tipo de juzgamiento, lo cual Louis valoró enormemente.

Asintió ante su conclusión precisa. 

"Está perfectamente bien." Respondió, luego continuó. "Parece que olvidaste responder algunas preguntas en la hoja, pero bueno, podamos repasarlas juntos. ¿Recuerdas la última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales?"

Louis se puso completamente rojo ante la pregunta e hizo lo posible por evitar las miradas curiosas de sus padres. "Um, ¿Mayo?" Respondió, inseguro. "Sí, creo que la última vez fue en mayo."

"Está bien" Dijo, asintiendo. "¿Y durante cuánto tiempo has sido sexualmente activo?"

Louis quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

"Uh... Dos años." Susurró, mirando de reojo a su padre apretar sus puños. Esperaba que no lo matara por perder su virginidad a los quince años. Su hijo no era el niño inocente que creía que era.

"De acuerdo, eso es todo lo que necesitaba saber." Dijo y Louis suspiró de alivio.

"Ahora sería maravilloso si pudieras, por favor, recostarte en la camilla y levantar tu camisa." Instruyó amablemente.

Louis hizo lo que se le dijo, pero se puso rojo de vergüenza al mostrarle su barriga a sus padres, quienes estaban sentados a su lado. Su madre le apretó la mano, dándole ánimo pero no logró que se sintiera más cómodo.

Sonia se acercó con una cinta métrica enrollada. "Voy a medir tu barriga muy rápido, y luego comenzaremos con el ultrasonido." Le dijo suavemente.

Después de que terminó de registrar su tamaño, tomó un tubo de gel transparente y se lo frotó en la barriga, riéndose cuando Louis se estremeció y se le puso la piel de gallina. "Lo siento, olvidé advertirte que es un poco frío."

El chico de ojos azules se relajó un poco después de escuchar sus risas. Aunque odiaba estar aquí, no podía odiar a Sonia aunque lo intentase. Ella era agradable.

Luego agarró el transductor y lo presionó contra la parte inferior de su abdomen. Apareció una borrosa imagen en blanco y negro sobre el monitor y después de mover el transductor un poco más hacia la izquierda, la borrosidad se hizo más clara. El bebé de Louis estaba en la pantalla; completo, con una cabeza y un cuerpo pequeño. Su madre apretó su mano, y colocó la otra sobre su boca sonriente; su padre sonrió radiante. 

Sin embargo, Louis no sintió nada.

Su corazón no latía desbocado por ver a su bebé, ni tampoco se hinchaba de amor. Era como si estuviera mirando a un extraterrestre. Una criatura tan ajena a su cuerpo que deseó poder removerla. Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde para un aborto. Tendría que soportar la corpórea invasión.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de mirar hacia otro lado, la doctora Cruz accionó un interruptor y el latido cardíaco del bebé se transmitió en la sala con un sonido envolvente. Escuchó a su emocional madre romper en llanto y vio a su padre parpadeando rápidamente, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

El sonido era como el ritmo de una canción rápida, una que no quería escuchar. Como mucho, el ritmo lo abrumó y deseó que el artefacto fuese apagado. Sentir que el bebé se movía dentro de él era suficiente para Louis, y ahora escuchar los latidos de su corazón, hacía que la realidad de su presencia fuese aún más real, era demasiado. No podía manejarlo.

Ella lo apagó un momento después, como si le hubiese leído la mente; Louis se sintió aliviado por el silencio piadoso.

Sonia tomó nota de algo y luego preguntó: "¿Te gustaría saber el sexo, cariño?"

Louis se encogió de hombros otra vez, completamente indiferente.

Sonia tomó con calma su falta de entusiasmo, estaba sonriendo cuando dijo: "Es una niña."

Entonces Louis sintió un pequeño movimiento en su vientre; su mano, por una extraña razón, quiso tocar su barriga para que ella se calmase y deje de moverse. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle a Sonia que se estaba sintiendo incómodo, la obstetra de repente señaló la pantalla con asombro.

"¡Mira! ¡Se está chupando el pulgar! Qué preciosa." Dijo con entusiasmo, simplemente encantada. "¿Les gustaría una foto?"

"No-" Louis comenzó pero fue interrumpido por su padre.

"Sí, nos encantarían unas cuantas."

Sonia parecía un poco desorientada, pero tímidamente asintió con la cabeza y fue a imprimirlas.

Un momento después, la doctora Cruz regresó con unas fotos en blanco y negro, las cuales se asemejaban a las polaroid, y se las dio a Evelyn. Después se sentó y apagó la máquina de ultrasonido. Le dio a unos pañuelos para limpiar su estómago y luego agarró su portapapeles.

"Así que Louis, dijiste que no sabías de cuánto estabas, ¿correcto?" Sonia preguntó, él asintió.

Luego se aclaró la garganta, y habló suavemente, "Parece que en unos días vas a cumplir veinte semanas más o menos. Estás sano y el bebé también. Ella tiene un latido cardíaco muy fuerte. Sin embargo..." Sonia respiró hondo y luego continuó, "el bebé no solo está pequeño, además parece que tiene un peso inferior al normal."

Louis tragó saliva.

"Después de comparar tu peso antes del embarazo con el que tienes en este momento, parece que no has ganado tanto peso como debiste haberlo hecho durante los cinco meses de embarazo. Deberías tener al menos cinco libras más."

"¿En serio?" Se preguntó en voz alta, mirando su redondo estómago con sorpresa.

"Sí, Louis" Rio un poco al ver su expresión de desconcierto. "Pueda que tengas más barriga que la mayoría de los hombres, lo que hace que creas que estás más embarazado de lo que en realidad estás. Para algunos hombres, la apariencia puede ser engañosa, porque tal como viste en el ultrasonido, ella es muy pequeña." 

Louis se sorprendió. Sentía como si ya fuese demasiado grande. ¡Incluso había pensado que tenía dos bebés! Pero supuso que solo estaba siendo un poco dramático, lo cual era bastante típico de él. Varias veces, Andrés había intentado hacer que comiera más, y ahora deseaba haber escuchado sus sabias palabras. Parte de él estaba contento con que su padre lo hubiera arrastrado hasta el médico, pero nunca lo iba a admitir.

El chico embarazado miró sus manos inquietas, decepcionado consigo mismo. A pesar de que no quería al bebé, quería que esté saludable. Necesitaba que lo esté para que así tenga alguna posibilidad de ser adoptada, lo cual venía a ser su plan B ya que no podía dejarla en España.

"Ahora no te preocupes demasiado por ella; no quiero que te estreses." Dijo la doctora. "En este momento está en muy buena forma. Solo come un poco más, cielo. No es gran cosa. Ah, y déjame recetarte algunas vitaminas prenatales. Definitivamente ayudarán a que se ponga más grande y fuerte." Sonia le dijo alegremente. Louis estaba agradecido por el frasco que Andrés le había dado. Las píldoras probablemente fueron la razón por la cual el bebé estaba tan sano en primer lugar, ya que aparentemente no comía suficiente.

"Bien. ¡Eso es todo! ¿Alguna pregunta, Louis?" Preguntó la doctora Cruz.

"¿Sabe el número de la mejor agencia de adopción?"

Sus padres jadearon en estado de shock, su madre parecía horrorizada y su padre avergonzado.

Sonia se quedó con la boca abierta por un momento antes de componerse rápidamente. "Um, hay varios buenas en realidad. Déjame ir a buscarte unos folletos, así puedes mirarlos por ti mismo." Ella le dirigió una sonrisa tensa y se alejó.

La habitación estuvo completamente silenciosa en el momento en que la Doctora Cruz salió. Louis evitó la mirada de su madre y su padre hasta que ella regresó.

"Muy bien, cariño, aquí tienes." Le dio cinco pequeños libros y luego se sentó de nuevo. "Si no quieres quedarte con tu bebé, la adopción es una buena opción a considerar. Cuanto antes decidas, mejor, así tienes tiempo de sobra para elegir a los padres perfectos para criarla. Pero no hay apuro. Si cambias de opinión, también está bien. Mientras tanto, vamos a programar tu próxima cita, y luego, si lo deseas, podemos hablar sobre el proceso de adopción."

Louis logró sonreír un poco, feliz de que esta amable mujer fuera su médico. 

Sonia se levantó y le estrechó la mano. "Fue bueno verte, Louis. Te has convertido en un hombre joven y agradable desde la última vez que te vi." Rio, refiriéndose al hecho de que la última vez que lo había visto fue cuando ayudó a su madre a dar a luz hace diecisiete años.

El chico en estado se sonrojó. "Gracias."

Luego se volvió hacia los padres de Louis y les dijo: "Los veré en unas pocas semanas."

Louis frunció el ceño, confundido; decidió que más tarde le iba a preguntar a su mamá por qué iría al obstetra. Todavía no podía mirarla a los ojos después de afirmar que no quería quedarse con su bebé, con su primera nieta.

Su padre asintió. "¡Adiós Sonia, cuídate!"

Louis, John y Evelyn se despidieron y luego entraron a la recepción donde su madre reservó su cita para el próximo mes. Louis ya se sentía aterrado por dicho día mientras caminaban de regreso al auto en silencio.

El viaje fue incómodo hasta que pasaron junto a un Carl's Jr., Louis miró el local con nostalgia, súbitamente ansiando nuggets de pollo con forma de estrella, sintiéndose como si fuese un niño de nuevo.

"¿Tienes hambre, Lou?" John preguntó desde el asiento del conductor.

"No" Louis murmuró.

"Cariño, tienes que comer. Recuerda lo que dijo Sonia." Evelyn se dio vuelta en su asiento para mirar a su hijo.

"No me importa lo que haya dicho una doctora cualquiera." Puso los ojos en blanco. Sabía que solo estaba siendo una molestia. Sonia era una mujer dulce, pero no quería estar en el auto con sus padres por más tiempo del necesario. Incluso si estaba muriendo de hambre.

"¡SUFICIENTE!", John gritó mientras buscaba un lugar para detenerse.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron mucho, vio a su padre entrar al estacionamiento de Carl's Jr. El rostro de su padre estaba rojo de ira y sus ojos azules parecían oscuros. Nunca había visto así a su padre, ni siquiera cuando había dibujado las paredes de su sala cuando tenía cinco años. Jhon estacionó el auto y estaba a punto de salir del él cuando Evelyn lo detuvo, así que en lugar de hacerlo, su padre se giró para mirarlo.

"¡He tenido suficiente de ti y tu maldita actitud!" John le gritó. "¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!" Siguió gritando, haciendo que Louis llore mientras miraba su regazo.

"John..." Evelyn lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Quiero estrellas de pollo y papas fritas." Louis dijo en medio del llanto, apenas siendo capaz de hablar. "Y una Sprite. Grande." Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

John dejó escapar un suspiro largo y sonoro, luego comenzó a manejar hacia la ventana del autoservicio. Pidió la comida de Louis y, tan pronto como la tuvo, se la dio a su hijo, quien ya la estaba tomando de sus manos. Negó con la cabeza mientras lo miraba a través del espejo retrovisor. Louis comenzó a comer como si no hubiese un mañana. John se preguntó qué demonios iba a hacer si su hijo seguía actuando de esta manera.

"Lou." John habló para llamar su atención, viendo a Louis mirándolo con ojos rojos mientras mordisqueaba los nuggets de pollo con forma de estrella. "Necesito saber quién es el padre." Dijo tan calmado como pudo.

"No quiso saber nada del bebé." Se encogió de hombros. "Así que no importa." Terminó, desestimando la pregunta.

Su padre suspiró y lo dejó pasar. Volvió a mirar la carretera y se concentró en llevarlos sanos y salvos a casa. Había sido un largo día, a pesar de que tan solo era tarde.   
  


****

El día era caluroso, y si más sudor seguía entrando en sus ojos, Harry estaba seguro de que iba a gritar. Estaba ayudando a su padre a reparar un cadillac fleetwood talisman de 1976 que había pertenecido al padre de Robin antes de que le fuese pasado a él. Harry no sabía nada de autos, pero cuando su padre le pidió que lo ayudase, no pudo decir que no. Descubrió que le gustaba mucho repararlos. Había salido temprano del trabajo, pues su jefe iba a cerrar la tienda antes de lo habitual porque hoy era su aniversario.

Cantó junto a Andy Williams 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You' y como siempre, comenzó a pensar en Louis. La escuela estaba a punto de comenzar y él todavía no había regresado de su supuesto viaje de verano. Harry comenzaba a pensar que dicho 'viaje' era permanente.

Su camisa estaba completamente empapada en sudor y sin pensar demasiado, se la quitó. Se arrepintió segundos después cuando Gemma caminó hacia él y deslizó un cubo de hielo por su espalda. Este se derritió justo antes de llegar a sus pantalones. Estaba tan jodidamente caliente.

"¡Gemma!" Harry gritó como un niño, miró a Anne cuando su hermana mayor lo fulminó con la mirada. "¡Me puso un cubo de hielo! Dile que se detenga. ¡Estoy trabajando duro y me está molestando!" La acusó con voz quejosa antes de darse vuelta para seguir trabajando en el automóvil.

"¡Cálmate! No estaba tan frío." Gemma puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía hacia su madre para ayudarla a plantar algunas flores.

Era un buen lunes por la tarde, lleno de tiempo familiar de calidad. Anne no podía pedir más; era un agradable ambiente relajante. De repente, una ráfaga de viento sopló en el patio, y con ella llegó el automóvil de la familia Tomlinson, el cual se detuvo en su entrada.

Anne saludó a Evelyn con la mano apenas su carro se estacionó y la mujer salió de este. Pero no fue hasta que John se dirigió hacia el asiento trasero, por el lado que estaba de frente a la familia Styles-Twist, que se dieron cuenta de que había alguien más en el asiento trasero. El corazón de Harry comenzó a latir rápidamente, sabía que solo podía tratarse de una persona.

Louis finalmente estaba en casa. 


	11. Capítulo X

Apenas Louis los vio a todos afuera, el asustado chico extendió su mano y cerró la puerta del automóvil otra vez, justo un momento después de que su padre les hubiese quitado el seguro. De ninguna jodida manera iba a salir usando la camiseta más ajustada que poseía con ellos mirando hacia él. Ni de coña. Todos lo iban a saber. Debería haber usado una camisa holgada, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, su secreto -y el de Harry- iba a ser revelado.

"Papá, ¿Por qué te detuviste aquí? ¡Entra al garaje!" Louis gritó con fuerza a través de la ventana, callándose cuando su padre lo miró molesto y agarró la llave, listo para abrir su puerta.

"No. Voy a hacer las compras más tarde, así que por qué lo haría." John le dijo mientras abría la puerta del automóvil.

"¡Papá!" Louis se quejó. "No quiero que vean mi barriga." Estaba listo para llorar nuevamente. Estaba tan avergonzado. Se suponía que nadie se enterase, especialmente la familia de Harry.

"Sabrán que estás embarazado en algún momento, Lou." John le dijo, suspirando cuando Louis comenzó a llorar. "Cariño, no hay nada de qué avergonzarse." Trató de hacerlo sentir mejor.

"¡No me importa!" Louis gritó. "No me hagas caminar por ahí." Suplicó, desesperado.

John se inclinó y le desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad, teniendo mucho cuidado con la pancita de su hijo.

"Vamos, hijo. Todo va a estar bien." John agarró su mano, luego lo sacó cuidadosamente del vehículo, llevándose a Louis lejos de su refugio seguro.

Harry dejó caer la herramienta que sostenía tan pronto como vio aquel pie tocando el suelo. Conocería ese zapato, ese tobillo, esa jodida pierna en cualquier parte; la reconocería a kilómetros de distancia. Había pasado mucho tiempo con aquella pierna envuelta alrededor de su cintura. Había besado esa pierna, había adorado esa maldita pierna tantas veces en los últimos dos años que había perdido la cuenta.

Pero en el momento en que vio esa barriga, que no había estado allí dos meses atrás, fue como si todo su mundo se hubiera detenido súbitamente. Miró a Louis de arriba abajo, viendo cómo su vientre había crecido y se curvaba hacia afuera, como si tuviera un pequeño balón escondido debajo de su ajustada camisa. Quería tocarlo. Pero en cuanto comenzó a caminar, Louis sostuvo su bolsa de comida y su bebida más cerca de él y luego se fue a la casa tan rápido como sus piernas fueron capaces de llevarlo.

Pero Harry fue más rápido.

"¡LOUIS!" Gritó, llamando su atención. Pero él simplemente lo ignoró y siguió corriendo.

Harry lo alcanzó justo cuando Louis había entrado en el garaje, lo agarró del brazo, haciendo que el chico embarazado lo mirara.

"¡Aléjate de mí!" Louis gritó, liberando su brazo del agarre de Harry.

Si Louis estaba a punto de enloquecer antes, bueno, definitivamente lo hizo cuando Harry le hizo soltar su bebida y la vio caer en el suelo, derramándose por todo el piso y haciendo un completo desastre alrededor de sus pies. Louis miró a Harry con odio en sus penetrantes ojos azules, alejándolo una vez más, deseando que hubiera tanto espacio como fuese posible.

"Mantente malditamente lejos de mí." Escupió.

"¡¿Lejos de ti?! ¿Dónde coño has estado?" Harry preguntó con enojo. Había esperado dos meses para ver a Louis. Ya había bloqueado su número y ahora estaba tratando de bloquearlo de su vida. Pero no había forma en que Harry fuese a dejar que eso suceda.

"No es asunto tuyo, bastardo."

"¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡Ese bebé es asunto mío!"

"¿Desde cuándo?" Se rio amargamente. "No lo es desde que me dijiste que me vaya y de que me hayas ignorado durante un mes entero, Harry. Este bebé no es de nadie. Va a ser dado en adopción."

Harry no sabía lo que le poseía cuando dio un paso adelante, con enojo y determinación en sus ojos. No había trabajado todo este verano para nada. Ese bebé dentro de Louis era suyo, y se lo iba a quedar.

"¡No! Sobre mi cadáver." Gruñó dando otro paso adelante cuando Louis dio uno hacia atrás. "Ese es mi bebé y no permitiré que lo regales."

Antes de que Louis pudiera reaccionar, Harry se acercó y puso las manos sobre su estómago. Sus palmas acariciaron cariñosamente la redondeada barriga de embarazo, sus duras palabras casi olvidadas. Lo único que estaba en la mente del padre era saludar a su pequeño bebé después de todo este tiempo.

Pero el momento se rompió cuando Louis sintió unos revoloteos alegres bajo las manos de Harry. Las apartó de su barriga y dio un paso atrás. Shock, horror y miedo se mostraron en sus oceánicos ojos salvajes.

"¡Me importa una mierda lo que quieras!" Gritó, y luego comenzó a golpear a Harry donde podía, sus puños cerrados golpeaban su pecho, liberando toda la furia que estaba dentro de él. Ahora estaba saliendo toda junta. Y su víctima era el chico que la causó.

"¡Basta, ahora mismo!" John gritó mientras sujetaba a Louis y lo alejaba de Harry, quien tenía los brazos frente a él, tratando de protegerse, y tapaba su piel desnuda de los puños furiosos de Louis. "Vayan adentro. En este instante."

Era la voz inconfundible de John, y por el tono frío y duro, se podía decir de inmediato que estaba más que enfadado.

"¡Ahora!" John gritó de nuevo, caminando detrás de ellos apenas los dos adolescentes entraron corriendo.

Todavía en completo estado de shock, ambas familias entraron a la residencia de los Tomlinson. Todos habían visto su pequeña discusión. Y ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en Louis, y en la barriga de embarazado que tenía, mientras entraba a la casa, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Robin preguntó, mirando a Harry con ojos enojados y confundidos. "¿Tienes algo que decirnos, Harry?" El hombre le preguntó a su hijo.

"No, no tiene nada que decir. Está loco y lo quiero lejos de mí y de mi bebé." Louis comenzó, con lágrimas de cocodrilo. Siendo tan falso como Kendall.

"El bebé es mío" Harry dijo.

La habitación estaba completamente silenciosa, tan silenciosa que podían oír el tic-tac del reloj en la cocina y el tráfico de la transitada carretera.

"¡Eso no es cierto! Papá, él está mintiendo."

"¡Por Dios!" Harry gruñó. "¿Por qué mentiría sobre algo tan serio como eso? ¡Déjate de tonterías, Louis, y cuéntales la maldita verdad!" Exigió con dureza.

"¡Sí! Les diré cómo me echaste de tu vida apenas te dije que estaba embarazado. ¡Cómo te burlaste de mí en la escuela y que no diste una mierda por mí ni por este estúpido bebé que nadie quiere!

"¡Admito que estaba equivocado! Lo siento por eso y lamento haber hecho que te vayas." Se disculpó. "Pero he cambiado de opinión, Louis. Quiero a mi bebé."

"Este ya no es tu bebé, ni mío tampoco. Ya decidí que ella estará en adopción y es todo." Louis lo miró furiosamente; su voz estaba llena de firmeza.

"¿Ella?" Susurró, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas; miró hacia abajo, al estómago de Louis, antes de mirarlo a él de nuevo. "¿Es una niña?"

"No importa." Louis secó sus lágrimas. "Nunca la vas a ver, ninguno de nosotros lo hará. Le encontraré una buena familia y se irá en cuanto nazca."

"También tengo derechos, y estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que eso suceda." Harry se mofó.

"Mírame." Louis sonrió con suficiencia, pareciendo loco al tener los ojos enrojecidos y lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas. "Ni siquiera lo verás venir."

"¡Jódete!" Escupió con tanto veneno en su voz como le fue posible. "¿Quién eres tú?" Una lágrima rodó por su rostro, miró a Louis como si este fuera un extraño. ¿Cuándo el chico que amaba más que a cualquier cosa en el mundo se había convertido en una perra sin corazón que ni siquiera se preocupaba por su propio bebé?

"Alégrate de que no aborté a la sanguijuela." Dijo cruelmente con desdén mientras se acercaba un poco más, viendo la forma en que los ojos de Harry se abrieron en estado de shock, sus iris enrojecidos sangrando de dolor.

Louis estaba empezando a sentirse mareado, pero no le importó. Continuó, decidido a lastimar al papá de su bebé tanto como él lo había lastimado.

"Ella vivirá una vida feliz con nuevos padres." Louis repitió, tratando de taladrar en su cabeza obstinada el hecho de que ella iba a ser adoptada. Y luego cortó el corazón de Harry en dos con su siguiente oración, reabriendo una herida sin cicatrizar. "Solo alégrate de que no terminó siendo un coágulo de sangre dentro de un baño después de que me haya caído por las escaleras de la iglesia." Le recordó. "Después de lo cual no hiciste nada."

Le dio la espalda a Harry y comenzó a alejarse, pero cuando llegó a las escaleras, se sintió mareado y tuvo náuseas. Terminó cayendo de rodillas junto a las escaleras y vomitando por todo el piso de madera. Sintió cálidas manos tratando de ayudarlo a levantarse, inmediatamente reconoció que era su madre por el perfume que estaba usando. Aquello solo le hizo vomitar aún más ya que el olor era demasiado fuerte para él. Las lágrimas continuaron cayendo por sus mejillas mientras dejaba que su madre lo llevara arriba, escuchó que Robin le ordenaba a Harry que se quedase donde estaba. Louis esperaba que se fuera. No quería que Harry arruinara sus planes y su vida más de lo que ya había hecho.

Dejó que su madre se las ingeniara para ayudarle a tomar una ducha, sin importarle que pudiera ver qué tan embarazado estaba. Cuando estaba limpio y vestido con un pijama, ella lo ayudó a llegar a la cama, donde comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Lo abrazó hasta que se durmió, secando sus lágrimas y consolándolo como solo una madre podría hacerlo. Ese pensamiento lo hizo llorar más fuerte, sabiendo que habría alguien más, alguien mejor, haciendo lo mismo con su bebé. Pero pronto, dejó que el agotamiento lo dominara. Louis se desmayó, inmerso en un tranquilo letargo vacío de sueños y pensamientos sobre el futuro.

*****

Abajo, Harry estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse bajo control. Las palabras de Louis lo habían atravesado como un cuchillo. Sintió que habían cortado profundamente su piel y le habían marcado la palabra 'cobarde' en su pecho desnudo. Ahora que sus vergonzosas acciones fueron expuestas ante sus padres, ni siquiera podía mirarlos. Sabía que se había equivocado, y se arrepentiría eternamente por no ser una mejor persona y por haber tratado a Louis como basura.

En cuanto Louis se fue para el verano, Harry quiso hacer las cosas bien. Había pensado que podría hablar con él cuando regresara y convencerlo de que podían criar al bebé juntos y ser una familia feliz. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la había jodido - lo mucho que había dañado a Louis. El chico que amaba no solo odiaba su existencia, sino que también odiaba a su bebé y estaba dispuesto a abandonarla.

Esto cambiaba todo.

Ahora que Louis estaba excluido de esto, él iba a tener que luchar para conservar a su pequeña.

"¿Harry?" Anne dijo despacio, acercándose lentamente, como si él fuera un animal herido. "¿Estás bien, amor?" Extendió su mano y le secó la humedad de sus mejillas empapadas de lágrimas.

"Sí mamá, estoy bien." Mintió.

Anne sabía que no lo estaba, no después de haber escuchado lo que Louis había dicho, lo que ella misma todavía estaba procesando. Su hijo iba a ser padre. Iba a tener un bebé a los diecisiete años. Y luego algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

"Cariño, ¿Es por eso que has estado trabajando?"

Harry asintió.

"Entonces... ¿Hablas en serio sobre esto? ¿Sobre querer quedarte con el bebé?" Preguntó.

Él asintió, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Anne agarró su mano, asegurándose de que Harry la mirara. "Harry, ¿Te das cuenta de que tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad?", Anne cuestionó, justo cuando Robin y Gemma caminaban hacia ellos. Podían ver a John tratando de limpiar el desastre que Louis había dejado hace un momento.

"Lo sé." Harry miró a su familia.

"No lo creo." Anne dijo. "Es un pequeño humano de quien serás responsable, y enteramente por tu cuenta ya que Louis dijo que no quiere tener nada que ver con ella." Continuó, el pensamiento le rompió el corazón.

"No necesito que Louis críe a mi hija. Puedo hacerlo solo." Harry alegó, seguro de sí mismo.

"Harry..." Robin dijo su nombre. "Es de un recién nacido de quien estamos hablando."

"Si no van a apoyarme, entonces díganlo." Espetó. "Mi padre me abandonó, y no voy a hacer lo mismo con mi hija. No me importa si tengo que hacerlo solo, o si termino en las calles. Ella se queda conmigo."

La habitación volvió a quedarse en silencio, todos levantaron la vista cuando John se les acercó con una pequeña fotografía en la mano.

"Ten. Acabamos de regresar del primer chequeo de Louis." Dijo, tendiéndole a Harry la imagen del ultrasonido. "La doctora dijo que ella está sana, solo un poco pequeña. Puedes venir el próximo mes si quieres. No hay presión."

"Gracias." Harry le dijo.

Tomó la pequeña fotografía y tan pronto como vio al diminuto bebé en ella, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Era solo una foto, pero ya estaba muy encariñado con ella.

"¿Se está metiendo el pulgar en la boca?", Le preguntó a John, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

"Sí, es una pequeña monada." Jhon soltó unas risitas.

"¿Puedo verla?", Preguntó Gemma. La pelea con su hermano siendo olvidada hace tiempo. Todos se pararon alrededor de Harry para ver mejor la imagen.

"¡Mírala!" Gemma contuvo las lágrimas. "Mi primera sobrina. La princesa más bonita de todas."

El corazón de Harry dolió al pensar que todos la amaban, excepto su propia madre. Esperaba que Louis entrara en razón uno de estos días, que tal vez si le mostraba que hablaba muy en serio acerca de criarla, entonces Louis decidiría hacerlo con él. Así, tal vez dejara de pensar en dársela a unos extraños.

"Él no va a abandonarla." Harry miró a John. "Yo no quiero abandonarla. No dejaré que lo haga. Quiero quedarme con ella. Es mi hija. Mía."

"¿Estás completamente seguro?" Preguntó.

¿Por qué diablos le seguían preguntando cuando ya les había dicho tantas veces que sí lo estaba? Estaba totalmente entregado a su pequeña.

"Lo estoy." Harry asintió.

"Tienes todo nuestro apoyo. El hecho de que Louis no esté seguro de lo que quiere en este momento no significa que Ev y yo no queramos a nuestra nieta. Siempre estaremos aquí para ti y para ella. Por favor dinos si necesitas algo."

Harry le sonrió agradecido y sostuvo la foto, solo para dársela a su madre unos segundos después, pues ella claramente quería verla mejor. Sabía que todo iba a estar bien cuando la vio a ella y a su padrastro mirando la imagen con una sonrisa en sus rostros, aceptando al nuevo miembro de su familia.

"John, ¿Necesitas ayuda para limpiar?" Anne preguntó.

"No, estoy bien. Son bienvenidos a quedarse o pueden irse."

"De acuerdo." Dijo sonriendo, mientras su esposo, su hijo y su hija caminaban hacia la puerta, listos para regresar a su casa al otro lado de la calle. "Mantennos informados sobre Louis. Espero que se sienta mejor pronto."

"Yo también." John suspiró mientras les decía adiós. 


	12. Capítulo XI

Esa noche, cuando Louis se despertó justo antes de la cena, estaba solo en su habitación. Podía oler débilmente la comida y su estómago gruñó al pensar en ella. Estaba muerto de hambre. Se sentó y miró alrededor de su oscura habitación , ignorando los movimientos en su estómago. Se quedó allí, mirando directamente hacia su ventana hasta que reaccionó de forma abrupta y se levantó para tomar una ducha.

Apenas terminó, se puso otro pijama limpio. Comenzó a mirar en sus cajones, buscando una camisa más grande pues, la mayoría de ellas ya no le quedaban. Se giró para buscar sus bolsas, se detuvo en seco cuando notó que había una caja en su cama. Sintió que su rostro ardía al notar que estaba abierta y adentro había otra caja. Su vibrador finalmente había llegado.

Rápidamente agarró la caja y la metió debajo de su cama, justo cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Quiso morir en cuanto su madre entró. Se sentó en su cama y lo miró, haciéndolo sudar. Incluso su culo estaba sudando.

"Te llegó un paquete por correo." Comenzó. "Y no sabía si debía o no conservarse en la caja, así que lo abrí..."

"Mamá, ¡No sabes que es ilegal abrir el correo de otra persona!" Louis prácticamente chilló, su voz sonaba increíblemente aguda, y sus mejillas se pusieron sumamente rosas.

Evelyn solo lo miró y continuó. "No habría abierto tu paquete si no hubiese recibido una factura de la compañía desde la que se ordenó."

Louis la miró con horror. Su rostro se estaba poniendo más rojo a cada segundo, y sus manos se estaban volviendo cada vez más húmedas. Se los secó en los pantalones y luego las asentó sobre ellos para ocultar su muy visible ansiedad.

"Bebé." Evelyn habló en voz baja, poniendo una mano en su hombro. "No podría importarme menos que hayas comprado un vibrador. ¡Estoy molesta porque lo compraste sin siquiera preguntarme! Robar dinero no será tolerado bajo mi techo, Louis William. ¿Estamos claros?"

A través de sus lágrimas llenas de vergüenza -Louis nunca pudo soportar lastimar a su madre, especialmente cuando no era su intención hacerlo- asintió con la cabeza. "Lo siento, mami. Prometo que nunca volveré a comprar nada sin tu permiso." Se disculpó sinceramente.

"Gracias, cariño." Evelyn sonrió y luego abrazó a su hijo. "¡Y deja de actuar como si estuvieses incómodo! No necesitas sentirte avergonzado por tener un vibrador. ¡Yo tengo un consolador con arnés! A veces, cuando tu padre y yo queremos liarla un poco, cambiamos de roles y nos divertimos un rato." Soltó una risita descarada.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron por la sorpresa, y luego inmediatamente se tapó las orejas con las manos. "Mamá, te amo y todo eso, y estoy muy contento de que estés bien con esto, pero _por favor ya detente_. En serio, no quiero saber sobre los fetiches que tú y papá tienen. O sobre cualquier cosa que involucre tu vida sexual realmente."

"Es completamente normal, cariño." Ella le aseguró.

"Aun así no quiero saber. ¡Mamá, _por favor_!" Louis dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Bien, me detendré." Dijo, luego su expresión se tornó seria en cuanto su padre llamó a la puerta y luego entró. "Cielo, tu padre y yo tenemos que hablar contigo."

"Si se trata de ese idiota y el bebé, entonces no, no vamos a hablar. Ya dije que la iba a dar en adopción y se acabó." Louis cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Solo quiero saber por qué no pudiste haber confiado en nosotros." John habló, su voz temblaba de dolor. "Pensé que confiabas en mí al menos lo suficiente como para decirme qué estaba pasando. Acerca del embarazo, acerca de que Harry te intimidaba. Yo lo hubiese detenido."

"Tenía miedo." Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas. "No quería decepcionarte. Pensé que podría tenerla en España y dejarla allí, actuar como si nunca hubiese tenido un bebé." Decidió sincerarse.

"Hubiéramos estado un poco molestos, pero te habríamos ayudado. No íbamos a repudiarte ni a echarte. H-Hubiéramos..." John se interrumpió, sin saber realmente qué más decir.

Al ver que Louis seguía llorando, se levantó y fue hacia él. Lo abrazó por un largo tiempo, dejando que su hijo llorara. Miró a Evelyn, vio a su esposa asintiendo justo cuando Louis se había calmado.

"Tu madre y yo tenemos que decirte algo", dijo.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó.

"Sabemos que esto puede ser difícil de...aceptar." John dijo, había miedo en sus ojos mientras se frotaba una mano sobre su rostro estresado. "Pero uh, tu madre está embarazada."

"¿Sorpresa?" Chilló su madre con las manos en su vientre plano.

"¿No son muy viejos para-? Quiero decir, ¿Hablas en serio?" Preguntó con total incredulidad.

"Solo tengo dos meses, así que sí. ¡Serás un hermano mayor!" Ella chilló, haciendo que Louis se estremezca.

"¿Pero por qué?" Cuestionó.

"Porque queremos otro bebé. Por eso." John entrecerró los ojos.

"¿Y no les importó pedir mi opinión?" Louis le entrecerró los ojos de vuelta.

"Esto fue completamente una decisión de pareja. Estuvimos hablando de eso durante un año y cuando te fuiste a España, bueno... Se dio la oportunidad." La voz de Evelyn fue disminuyendo, su rostro se puso rojo.

"¿No soy suficiente?" Louis estalló en lágrimas. "No necesitas otro hijo."

"Cariño..." Evelyn también rompió a llorar cuando se acercó para abrazar a su primer hijo. "Por supuesto que eres más que suficiente. Eres mi primogénito y siempre te amaré sin importar cuántos bebés tenga."

John solo podía ver el desastre que su esposa e hijo eran, ambos embarazados y por lo que se veía, muy sensibles. Los próximos meses iban a ser difíciles para él.

"¡¿Por qué no vamos a cenar?!" John dio unos aplausos para llamar su atención. "Apuesto a que ambos tienen hambre."

Louis se limpió la nariz con el dorso de la mano y asintió. Tomó la mano de su madre y bajó las escaleras siguiendo a su padre. La cena estuvo deliciosa, e incluso más, ya que se la había saltado y estaba muriendo de hambre.

Después de la cena, John dejó a Evelyn y Louis viendo una película. Llamó a la puerta de Anne y cuando Gemma la abrió, la saludó y entró luego de ella le invitase a hacerlo.

"¿Está tu hermano?" John preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Está arriba en su habitación." Gemma le dijo.

Jhon asintió, luego subió y llamó a la puerta de Harry. Él la abrió un momento después y se sorprendió al verlo.

"Hola, John." Harry lo saludó cortésmente.

"Necesito hablar contigo." John dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y miraba a su alrededor.

Harry lo observó acercarse a la cama, rápidamente le pidió que por favor se sentara en la silla de su escritorio. Se sentó en la cama, frente a John, y esperó a que empezara a hablar.

"Esta mañana Louis dijo algo. No lo afronté en ese momento, pero ahora quiero abordar la situación." John comenzó, con una voz seria. "Él mencionó que solías intimidarlo en la escuela. ¿Es eso cierto?"

"Yo-" Harry cerró y abrió la boca como un imbécil.

"¿Lo es?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"Nunca detuve a quienes lo hacían, señor." Harry miró hacia el piso, avergonzado. "Y- y cuando se burlaban de él... A veces me reía con ellos." Confesó.

El rostro de John se contorsionó de ira y miró a Harry hasta que el chico pareció demasiado incómodo.

"Estoy más que decepcionado de ti." John dijo. "Realmente pensé que eras mejor que eso."

"Lo siento mucho." Harry lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. "Prometo no volver a hacerlo nunca más."

"No soy yo con quien debes disculparte. Es Louis con quien debes hacerlo."

"Lo sé, señor." Estuvo de acuerdo.

John asintió, satisfecho con la respuesta de Harry. Se puso de pie, Harry también lo hizo.

*****  
  
  


Era un día caluroso a mediados de agosto cuando se armó un gran lío. Louis se había quedado en casa las últimas dos semanas holgazaneando. Se negó a salir y, sobre todo, se negó a ver a Harry. Pero el chico no lo molestó, gracias a Dios. La madre de Louis había estado informando a Anne sobre todo, quien luego le contaba a Harry. Entonces no había necesidad de que se comunicaran.

Louis había estado en el sofá, mirando Supernatural y comiendo cualquier comida saludable que su madre les había traído cuando alguien tocó el timbre y llamó a su puerta. Por un momento, pensó en correr a su habitación, pensando que tal vez era Harry. Pero en estos días, lo había visto irse a trabajar antes de las ocho de la mañana y no volver a casa sino hasta después de las cinco de la tarde. Luego de ello, Harry no volvía a salir y sus luces se apagaban todas las noches a las diez. No sabía por qué él seguía trabajando si le daban todo.

Hizo un gran esfuerzo para levantarse y abrir la puerta pues, sus padres estaban con Sonia, revisando al bebé, a su hermano. Todavía era extraño pensar en ello. Cuando finalmente se levantó, deseó no haberlo hecho cuando vio a Zayn parado frente a él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"¡Zayn!" Louis chilló, apartándose del camino de su mejor amigo cuando él bajó la mirada hacia su vientre y luego entró como si fuera el dueño del lugar.

"Estoy tan enojado contigo." Se sentó en el sofá y agarró las palomitas de maíz que Louis había estado comiendo.

"Zayn..." Comenzó, pero su mejor amigo lo interrumpió.

"Primero no me dices que te vas a España, y luego ignoras todas mis llamadas y mensajes de texto; tuve que averiguar a través de Harry que sí estás embarazado y que ese imbécil tendrá una hija. Quiero decir, no es como si tuviera sentimientos, o lo que sea, que se jodan." Zayn replicó con sarcasmo. Luego se dejó de tonterías y dijo: "No puedo creer que me hayas mentido, Louis."

"Tenía que hacerlo" Sollozó. "Estaba asustado y Harry tuvo una mala reacción. Estaba solo."

"No, no lo estabas. ¡Sabías que nos tenías a mí y a Liam!" Lo miró con furia, tratando de no dejar que Louis se acercara cuando lo vio caminar hacia él, bajó la vista para mirar su barriga redondeada.

"Lo siento mucho." Se arrodilló en el sofá, a lado de Zayn; luego envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "Se sentía como la única opción en ese momento." Sorbió su nariz, y cuando Zayn dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, Louis supo que su amigo ya lo había perdonado.

"Todavía estoy enojado contigo, pero creo que lo entiendo. Solo desearía que hubieses confiado en mí. Soy tu mejor amigo, Lou." Lo abrazó.

"Lo sé, y lo siento." Louis se hizo para atrás.

"¿Puedo tocar? ¿Ya ha pateado?" Preguntó, mostrando emoción en su voz. "Harry dijo que es una niña y que está muy emocionado. ¿Cuándo va a nacer?"

"No sé, no preguntamos." Le dijo, dándose cuenta de que no lo había hecho, pero no era como si realmente le importara.

"¡No puedo esperar a que lo haga!" Zayn exclamó.

"Zayn... Cariño, no me la voy a quedar." Louis miró su regazo.

"¿Oh?" Los ojos de Zayn se abrieron de par en par. "Pero Harry dijo-"

"Me importa una mierda lo que ese gilipollas haya dicho. Es un idiota que no puede pensar con claridad y ver que no podemos criar a un bebé." Puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

"Amigo, sin ofender, pero eso fue cruel." Lo miró. "Él es su padre y también tiene derechos."

"¿Te envió aquí para tratar de hacerme cambiar de opinión? Porque si lo hizo, entonces puedes decirle que se vaya a la mierda." Miró a su amigo con furia.

"¿¡Qué!? ¡No lo hizo! Vine aquí porque quería verte. Todo este tiempo, por la forma en la que Harry hablaba, asumí que ustedes se la iban a quedar." Zayn también lo miró furioso.

"No lo haremos. No entiende que ella está en adopción. Ya llamé a una agencia y me enviaron la información de padres que están buscando un recién nacido." Dijo, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio a Zayn con cara de horror, sus ojos grandes lo decían todo. Louis podía decir que estaba tratando de morderse la lengua para no hablar.

"Suena como si fueras a venderla." Señaló, incapaz de contenerse. "¿Cómo sabrás si puedes confiarles a tu bebé?"

"La agencia es una de las mejores." Argumentó. "Ella recibirá buenos padres. Lo sé."

"No sé, Louis." Miró sus manos y luego a Louis otra vez. "Pero si esto es lo que quieres, entonces sabes que tienes todo mi apoyo. Eres mi mejor amigo y siempre cuidaremos la espalda del otro."

"Gracias, Zee." Louis sonrió.

"¡Está bien!" Sonrió también. "Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo España? Nunca he estado ahí."

La mención del país hizo que Louis pensara en Andrés. Habían pasado dos semanas desde la última vez que lo había visto y ya lo echaba de menos, especialmente a sus abrazos. Ahora él estaba aquí, completamente solo. Se enviaban mensajes de texto y hacían video llamada todo el tiempo, pero no era lo mismo. Le había contado todo lo sucedido, sabiendo que Andrés estaría de acuerdo con Harry. El español era un hombre muy orientado a la familia después de todo, pero Louis ignoró eso. En su lugar, solían hablar de cualquier otra cosa, excepto sobre la situación del bebé.

"¿Conociste a mucha gente?" Preguntó, estuvo a punto de enloquecer cuando Louis se mordió el labio inferior y sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas. "¡CONOCISTE A UN CHICO!" Exclamó con entusiasmo.

"Lo hice." Louis se sonrojó aún más.

"¡Dímelo todo! Oh, Dios mío, ¿Te folló mientras estas embarazado?" Exigió saber, y cuando Louis le mostró una foto que se habían tomado en el patio trasero de su tía, Zayn la miró por un largo tiempo.

"¡No, Z!" Louis se rió. "Simplemente nos besamos y eso. Pero él era súper dulce. Lo extraño." Suspiró anhelante.

"¡Estoy seguro de que sí! Solo mira tu cara. El cariño se nota." Soltó una risita. "Y no puedo culparte, es apuesto. Pero no tanto como Liam." Louis puso los ojos en blanco, Zayn era una perra tan leal, era repugnante.

"Desearía que él fuese el padre de este bebé y no Harry" Louis dijo de la nada. "No lo soporto." Volvió poner los ojos en blanco.

"Lou..." Murmuró. "Simplemente dices eso porque estás muy herido, y nadie puede culparte. Harry la jodió, pero está tratando de hacer las cosas bien."

"No me importa, Zayn. Lo que está hecho está hecho, y ahora todo lo que siento por él es odio. Desearía que nos dejase solos, a mí y a su bebé, no necesito que arruine mis planes. Ya tengo suficiente con que mis padres lo apoyen totalmente y con que también vayan a tener un bebé."

"¡¿Tu mamá va a tener un bebé?!" Preguntó Zayn, completamente sorprendido por la nueva información.

"Sí, está de dos meses más o menos." Se encogió de hombros.

"Wow" Dijo. "Eso debe ser raro, estar embarazado y que tu madre también lo esté." Se rió.

"Y que lo digas. Ayer vomitamos al mismo tiempo." Louis negó con la cabeza. "Pero al menos, yo lo hice en el baño."

Zayn arrugó la nariz. "Eso es asqueroso, pero muy divertido." Comenzó a reír, recostándose sobre su costado mientras se agarraba el estómago.

Durante el resto del día, se relajaron en el sofá, comieron y hablaron acerca de sus veranos. Zayn no volvió a mencionar al bebé y la pasaron muy bien. Pero cuando surgió el tema de la escuela, Louis se dio cuenta, con gran horror, de que esta iba a comenzar pronto. En dos semanas para ser exactos. Todos en la escuela iban a saber que estaba embarazado. Una pequeña parte de él estaba deseando ver la reacción de Kendall cuando supiera que estaba embarazado del bebé de Harry. Pero la parte temerosa de él estaba asustada, sabiendo que probablemente ella se burlaría de él aún más ahora. Demonios, toda la escuela podría unírsele y hacerlo también. Deseó no tener que regresar. Deseó haberse quedado en España.

Pasó las dos últimas semanas de su verano descansando. Cuando se aburría demasiado, salía con Zayn y, a veces, con Liam. Pero se aseguró de que Harry se mantuviese alejado de su casa. Ya era suficientemente malo saber que iba a tener que verlo en la escuela. Lamentablemente, no podría evitar al papá de su bebé para siempre.

*****   
  


Cuando finalmente llegó el tan temido día, Louis se encerró en su baño, negándose a salir. Tenía seis meses de embarazo y definitivamente no quería ir a la escuela luciendo como una ballena. Lloró y le suplicó a su padre que le permitiese tomar clases en línea, pero desafortunadamente ya era demasiado tarde para inscribirse. Estaba estancado, tenía que ir a la escuela, su último año en la escuela.

Por supuesto que su padre lo hizo salir, y luego procedió a llevarlo, no queriendo que su hijo manejara pues, últimamente había estado perdiendo el equilibrio. No era su culpa que ahora fuera más pesado por un lado (era de Harry).

"Buena suerte, cariño." Evelyn le besó las mejillas y luego le entregó una bolsa de papel marrón con su almuerzo dentro de ella. "Puse algunas oreos allí, sé que se te han estado antojado mucho." Le dio una cálida sonrisa maternal y el corazón de Louis casi estalló de amor por su madre.

Durante un milisegundo, uno pequeñísimo, se preguntó si la niña que estaba gestando lo miraría y sentiría lo mismo que él sentía por su madre, eso si por alguna razón cambiaba de opinión y decidía quedarse con ella. Pero se deshizo de ese pensamiento, ya había encontrado una pareja con la que se iba reunir después de la escuela. Vendrían mientras Harry estaba en el trabajo, había planeado todo cuidadosamente. Había mirado a Harry durante semanas solo para saber su horario de trabajo aunque ahora que iban a ir a la escuela, se preguntó si sus turnos cambiarían.

No le importaba en absoluto. La pareja era encantadora y estaba felizmente casada. Él era alto y guapo, ella también era alta y hermosa y tenían mucho dinero. Sabía que el bebé estaría mejor con ellos que pasando apuros con padres adolescentes.

"Gracias, mami." Louis le dio a su madre la sonrisa inocente más dulce que le surgió. Ese día, ella también trabajaría hasta tarde, al igual que su padre.

Apenas Louis se giró para irse, Evelyn entrecerró los ojos, sacó el panfleto y la información de la pareja del bolsillo de su delantal. Negó con la cabeza y tranquilamente le envió un mensaje de texto a Harry, le preguntó si podía llevarle algunas cosas en su camino a casa desde el trabajo. Necesitaba algunos ingredientes para la cena de esa noche, pensó mientras se recogía su largo cabello rubio en una coleta.

Cuando John se detuvo frente a la escuela, Louis pensó en pedirle que lo llevara de regreso a casa. Pero al ver a Zayn esperándolo, con Liam y Bárbara a su lado, se sintió mejor. Le sonrió a su padre, quien le deseó buena suerte; luego bajó del auto, y de inmediato sintió que todos lo miraban. No dejó de caminar hasta que estuvo a salvo en los brazos de Zayn, feliz de contar con su mejor amigo.

"Tenemos las mismas clases." Dijo mientras abrazaba a Louis.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó, recordando que habían comparado sus horarios apenas los habían conseguido.

Louis había hecho que su mamá fuese a recoger su horario en vez de hacerlo él mismo como lo había estado haciendo desde el décimo grado. Porque no había forma de que hubiese aparecido allí, pareciendo una ballena, antes de que el año escolar comenzara . Ahora solo tenía que aguantar ir a la escuela hasta tener el bebé, luego sería libre de nuevo.

"Convencí a mi madre para que viniese a hablar, y cambiaron mi horario." Se encogió de hombros justo cuando Louis miraba a Liam y luego a Bárbara.

"Hola, chicos." Saludó tímidamente.

"Hola, Lou" Liam sonrió.

"Hola, Louis" Bárbara lo saludó, moviendo la mano.

Louis podía ver que ella estaba tratando de no mirar el vientre que él tanto había intentado esconder, pero claramente no había funcionado ya que ella pudo ver lo grande que era. Quería llorar porque este iba a seguir creciendo.

"¡Está bien!" Exclamó Zayn. "¿Qué tal si vamos a clase? Todavía quedan quince minutos de sobra, pero podríamos usarlos para encontrar buenos asientos."

"¡Eso suena genial! Vamos, Lou." Bárbara le sonrió.

"De hecho, voy a ir a ver a algunos amigos, pero nos encontraremos allí." Liam dijo, luego se acercó a Zayn y lo besó. "Te veré en un momento. Te amo, bebé."

Louis tuvo que apartar la mirada cuando los vio besarse y ser tiernos como siempre. A veces deseaba ser Zayn, pues su relación con Liam era perfecta. Era como si estuviesen casados. Nunca peleaban, solo discutían algunas veces, pero sus discusiones no eran tan malas como las que él tenía con Harry. Liam no se había burlado de Zayn, Liam apreciaba y amaba a Zayn. Zayn tenía todo lo que Louis quería. Zayn no estaba embarazado como él lo estaba, y su vida era fácil.

Salió de su aturdimiento cuando Zayn agarró su mano y Liam se alejó. Entraron al salón de clases y tomaron asiento en la parte de atrás de una esquina. Se sintió mejor cuando Zayn y Bárbara se sentaron de un modo en el que lo cubrían del resto de la clase, nunca se había sentido más agradecido.

De vuelta en el pasillo, Liam se abrió paso hasta el final de este donde Harry estaba parado y apoyado contra la pared. Apenas el chico de ojos verdes vio a su amigo, se apartó de la pared y caminó hacia él, encontrándolo a mitad de camino.

"¿Cómo está? ¿Está bien? ¿Y el bebé?" Harry le bombardeó de preguntas, preocupado.

"Están bien, hermano; cálmate." Liam se rió. "Tiene todas sus clases con Zayn y tiene algunas con Bárbara, así que creo que estará bien."

"Bien." Harry suspiró de alivio. Esa mañana se había despertado demasiado preocupado de que Louis tuviese un primer día de mierda en la escuela. "Gracias, Li. Y, por favor, avísame si alguien se mete con él, o si lo miran mal."

"Harry..." Liam lo agarró del brazo, usando ese tono paternal que Harry a veces odiaba porque él siempre tenía razón. "No te metas en problemas. Aquí hay muchas personas que son idiotas, así que trata de que no te afecte." Le advirtió.

"No lo haré" Dijo "No puedo meterme en problemas nunca más, ni hacer estupideces."

"Será mejor que no lo hagas." Dijo antes de soltarlo, luego ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia sus clases.

Harry podía ver que algo le fastidiaba a Liam, así que se le adelantó y preguntó primero, ya sabiendo qué era lo que le preocupaba.

"Entonces... ¿No vas a jugar este año?", Se preguntó Liam en voz alta.

Harry se encogió de hombros. "No tengo tiempo para el fútbol. Trabajaré después de la escuela y durante los fines de semana."

"¿Incluso los domingos?" Preguntó, completamente sorprendido.

"Sí" Harry se encogió de hombros de nuevo. Poco a poco, eso comenzaba a convertirse en un hábito suyo. "Necesito dinero para mi niña."

"Simplemente creo que trabajar los domingos es demasiado. Vas a fatigarte, compañero." Liam dijo preocupado. "¿Con la escuela y el trabajo después de ella y los fines de semana? Todavía eres un niño, amigo."

"Sí ... Bueno, eso ya no importa. Pronto seré papá, así que también podría empezar a crecer ahora." Harry dijo. "Estaré bien, Li." Sonrió.

"Sabes que Niall, Zayn y yo estamos aquí para ti, incluso Bárbara lo está también. Creo que ella y Zayn ya planearon un día de compras para el bebé. No se sorprendan si aparecen en su puerta con cosas para bebés." Liam rio.

Harry quería llorar, así que se acercó y abrazó a Liam, tratando de contener sus lágrimas.

"¡Gracias! En serio, no tienes idea de cuánto significa todo esto para mí. Gracias." Le agradeció con todo su corazón.

"Estarás bien." Liam lo abrazó y luego lo soltó cuando Harry retrocedió. "¿Has pensado en algún nombre?", Preguntó.

"En realidad, no lo he hecho." Harry bajó la vista al suelo mientras jugueteaba con las correas de su mochila. "Quiero que Louis lo escoja conmigo" dijo tímidamente.

Liam no dijo nada después de eso, pues sabía la situación en la Harry que estaba. Tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor de él mientras entraban al salón de clases; fueron directamente hacia Niall, quien les había guardado dos lugares cerca de él. Harry estuvo agradecido cuando el rubio les dio café a ambos. Tomaron asiento y se prepararon para el comienzo de un nuevo año escolar y, afortunadamente, el último. La hora había pasado rápidamente, y el hecho de que Harry iba a ser padre en unos pocos meses lo hizo sentir feliz y nervioso. En poco tiempo estaría sosteniendo en sus brazos a su hija.

*****

El día de Louis había pasado de estar bien a estar mal cuando todos lo miraron durante el almuerzo, más aún cuando vio a Kendall mirándolo de arriba abajo durante una de sus últimas clases. En matemáticas para ser exactos. Odiaba esa clase, y ahora lo hacía aún más.

Su última clase del día era la de paternidad, la cual ahora era obligatoria para todos los estudiantes si querían graduarse. Durante el verano, el consejo escolar decidió hacer un curso obligatorio, por lo que la clase de Louis sería la primera en la que sería necesario hacerlo para graduarse. Duraba un semestre y, de acuerdo al plan de estudios, estudiarían educación sexual y prevención del embarazo en mujeres y hombres, entre otras cosas. Temía por la parte sobre crianza de niños. No estaba nada contento con la idea de cuidar a un bebé robótico. Sabía que iba a odiar esa clase. La cual era un recordatorio constante de su situación, del _auténtico_ bebé en su vientre.

Entró en el salón de clases y fue a sentarse junto a Bárbara y Zayn cuando vio que ella lo saludó con la mano. Niall estaba sentado junto a ella y Zayn y Liam estaban al otro lado. Se sentió bien hasta que Kendall cruzó la puerta y se sentó lejos de ellos. Si Louis pensaba que las cosas estaban mal, todo empeoró cuando Harry y Aiden entraron por la puerta al mismo tiempo, golpeándose los hombros y fulminando con la mirada al otro.

Louis se sentía como la principal atracción en un raro espectáculo, no solo porque estaba embarazado sino porque toda la clase estaba mirando a los chicos junto a la puerta y luego a él. Liam le hizo señas a Harry para que se sentara en un asiento vacío que había guardado para él en su mesa, mientras Aiden cogía el único puesto vacío junto al de Kendall. El aire se sentía denso y Louis no tenía hacia dónde ir, pues la clase ya estaba llena. Esperaba que el maestro hiciera una nuevo diagrama de asientos, y cuando vio que su profesor era el Sr. Lovett, incluso tuvo esperanza de que eso pasaría porque al hombre le gustaba hacerlo a veces.

"Voy a repartir el plan de estudios para el semestre y algunas formas que sus padres y ustedes deben firmar. Si ya tienen dieciocho años, sus padres no tienen que firmar nada a menos que implique arriesgar sus vidas, lo que... no es el caso aquí. Espero que tengan sus útiles escolares listos para mañana." El señor Lovett dijo, mirando a todos en el salón.

Era un hombre joven, de solo veintisiete años, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Louis recordó lo enamorado que estaba de él cuando apenas había comenzado la escuela secundaria.

"¿Soy yo o algo está sucediendo aquí? La atmósfera se siente muy tensa." El joven maestro miró alrededor de la habitación. "De todos modos, ahora no es el momento para el drama. Espero que estén felices donde están sentados porque no los cambiaré de lugar. En absoluto."

Louis hizo un puchero en señal de decepción, pero estaba contento de, al menos, no estar sentado al lado de Harry y de tener esta clase solo por un semestre. Observó a Zayn llenando los formularios, firmándolos como si fuese un completo adulto. Sus padres todavía tenían que firmar los documentos también, pero él actuaba como si ellos no necesitasen hacerlo. Louis firmó donde tenía que hacerlo, luego esperó que el maestro comenzara a leer el plan de estudios.

"¡Bueno! Este semestre vamos a estudiar muchas cosas importantes ", dijo el Sr. Lovett. "Comenzaremos con enfermedades de transmisión sexual, luego con Educación Sexual y cómo prevenir embarazos tanto en mujeres como en hombres." Louis quería reírse amargamente de eso, pero se contuvo, dejando que él continuara. "Bien, todas son casi similares, excepto en algunas áreas, de las cuales hablaremos más adelante. No empiecen con las bromas, quitaré puntos a cualquiera que diga algo estúpido." Dijo mientras les daba una mirada de advertencia. "Créanme, no toleraré tonterías inmaduras dentro de este salón de clases."

"No es divertido." Kendall se quejó con su voz insoportable, tenía una sonrisa en su malvado rostro.

"Burlarse de los demás no es divertido, y no será tolerado aquí." Lovett declaró, entrecerrando los ojos.

Las mejillas de Louis estaban calientes y cuando levantó la vista, vio que Harry lo estaba mirando casi de forma protectora. Louis rodó sus ojos con tanta fuerza que le dolió.

"Una vez que esté seguro de que han aprendido todo lo que hay que saber, entonces nos prepararemos para el gran final." Dijo mientras caminaba hacia un armario de almacenamiento cerca de su escritorio.

Abrió la puerta y entró; salió segundos después con una silla de bebé para automóvil. La puso encima de la mesa frente a él y le puso algo que resultó ser un bebé de juguete. Excepto que parecía demasiado real para ser un simple muñeco. El maestro jugueteó con algo en su espalda, luego se dirigió a la computadora, hizo clic en algo más y de la nada el bebé empezó a llorar tan fuerte como le era posible. Lo dejó llorar por unos segundos antes de apagarlo.

"Esta será el trabajo final de la sección de paternidad. Durante el resto del curso aprenderemos sobre dar a luz y el desarrollo infantil. Encontrarán un compañero con quien trabajar desde su propia mesa, y ambos serán los padres de uno de estos encantadores bebés espeluznantes. No se puede elegir un determinado bebé o su sexo, esto es para enseñar que, en la vida real, no se puede elegir el sexo de sus hijos. No pueden elegir un género y, sin importar lo que obtengan, incluso si no es lo que querían, se supone que deben amarlos incondicionalmente." Lovett explicó. "Yo no hago las reglas, la escuela sí. Entonces, si rompen los muñecos, tienen que pagarlos y déjenme decirles, estos bebés no son baratos, justo como los bebés de verdad."

"¿Podemos obtener un seguro para bebés?" Jeffrey, uno de los chicos más populares, preguntó.

"No, Jeffrey, no ofrecemos eso aquí." Lovett suspiró.

"Qué lástima." Jeffrey dijo, sinceramente decepcionado.

"Bueno", continuó Lovett. "Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer hoy, así que siéntanse libres de usar su tiempo como deseen. No griten ni sean odiosos, ya he tenido suficiente por hoy." El profesor terminó de hablar, desdeñosamente, y luego caminó de regreso a su escritorio y se sentó para llenar algunos papeles.

Louis usó ese tiempo para revisar todo el plan de estudios, leyendo cada pequeño detalle. Estaba empezando a cansarse de que Zayn y Liam flirtearan como si fueran los únicos allí. Los fulminó con la mirada y fue entonces cuando vio que Aiden lo estaba mirando. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para mirar hacia otro lado e ignorarlo. No necesitaba, ni quería, que él esté nuevamente en su vida. Después de la fiesta en mayo pasado, ya había hecho lo suficiente para complicar las cosas. Sabía que los estudiantes se preguntaban quién -Aiden o Harry- era el padre del bebé. Los chismes ya lo estaban irritando y solo era el primer día.

Estaba empezando a sentirse seriamente como la quinta rueda de un auto cuando también Bárbara y Niall comenzaron a actuar de forma cursi, compartiendo las frituras que Niall había sacado de su mochila. Quiso besar a Bárbara cuando le ofreció algunas, se estaba muriendo de hambre y todavía faltaba una hora para irse a casa donde podría comer hasta quedar satisfecho. 

"Antes de que se me olvide" El Sr. Lovett anunció, levantándose de su asiento. "Quería repartirles algunos anticonceptivos. Sé lo que hacen mientras postergan sus tareas." Bromeó, mirando a sus estudiantes con gracia. "Piensen en esto como la primera lección sobre la prevención del embarazo y las ETS (Enfermedades de Transmisión Sexual)" Dijo riendo.

Lovett tenía una caja de zapatos en sus manos, comenzó a caminar dándoles a todos los jodidos preservativos que Louis ya no necesitaba. El maestro se detuvo frente al chico embarazado, sus ojos fueron a su vientre, por un segundo, antes de mirarlo y sonreírle amablemente. Le entregó una pequeña bolsa de plástico con cinco condones y luego se acercó a Zayn y Liam, quienes le agradecieron por ello. Louis no estaba seguro de si quería reír o llorar mientras veía a Zayn tomar la bolsa de Liam y ponerla en su mochila.

"No sé por qué le está dando condones a Louis, él ya está embarazado." Kendall sonrió. "Solo los está desperdiciando."

"Y yo no sé cómo es que esto es de tu incumbencia." Lovett se giró para mirarla.

"Solo digo. Algunas personas son realmente tontas." Kendall continuó. "Quiero decir, ¿Quién no sabe cuidarse?"

Louis enterró su rostro en sus manos. Quería llorar, abrumado por la vergüenza.

"Tus padres, obviamente" Harry dijo, ganándose las exclamaciones de toda la clase.

"¡Qué diablos!" Exclamó Kendall. "¿¡Cómo te atreves!?"

"¡Entonces cállate!" Harry la miró, enojado.

"¿Por qué estás defendiendo a la basura? No es como si estuvieras en el mismo nivel de estupidez." Se burló. "Conociendo a Louis, probablemente se acostó con un idiota que consiguió condones demasiado pequeños."

"Bueno, no es mi culpa tener una gran polla." Harry se encogió de hombros.

Todos se callaron.

"Kendall." Lovett habló alto. "Hazme un favor y sal de mi clase. Llamaré a la oficina del director para avisarles que vas hacia allá. Dije claramente que no toleraría este tipo de comportamiento. Hasta que aprendas a respetar a tus compañeros, no eres bienvenida aquí."

Luego se volvió para mirar a Harry, apenas Kendall salió y cerró la puertacon fuerza. "Cuidado con lo que dices, Styles." Le guiñó un ojo y le dio una pequeña sonrisa cálida justo antes de mirar a Louis.

Louis ya tenía los brazos de Zayn alrededor de él, observaba Harry mientras escuchaba a Lovett explicando el porqué Kendall estaba yendo a su oficina. Harry lo miró, luego miró su escritorio, sintiendo los ojos de todos sobre ellos.

Durante el resto del día, Louis estuvo en shock. Harry no solo lo había defendido por primera vez, sino que también había dicho inadvertidamente que él era el padre del bebé. Louis supuso que hablaba muy en serio sobre querer criarla. Pero como sea, todavía no estaba completamente convencido, y no importaba de todos modos. Se reuniría con los padres de la agencia de adopción más tarde en la noche. A pesar de eso, estaba feliz de que Harry hubiese hablado para que dejaran de suponer que ella era hija de Aiden. No quería que nadie piense que se había acostado con ese idiota.

Cuando sonó la campana, Louis guardó sus cosas y siguió a Zayn hasta el auto de Liam. Su mejor amigo le había ofrecido un aventón. Sin embargo, Louis no sabía que Harry ya le había pedido a Liam que lo llevase a casa después de la escuela. El futuro padre sabía que Liam era un conductor muy precavido y se iba a asegurar de que su bebé estuviese a salvo.

Cuando llegó al Volvo negro de Liam, subió al asiento trasero y se colocó el cinturón de seguridad. Cada vez le resultaba más y más difícil sentirse cómodo en los automóviles, pues dicho cinturón ceñía su redondeada pancita. Pero, al menos, los asientos de Liam se sentían bien contra su espalda, la cual últimamente había comenzado a doler. Estar embarazado era una mierda.

"¿Quieres comer algo?" Zayn se giró en su asiento para mirar a Louis.

"Estrellas de pollo y una Sprite. Hay un Carl's Jr. de camino a casa." Louis les dijo, ya estaba buscando la tarjeta en su billetera.

"Quiero lo mismo, por favor." Zayn le dijo a Liam.

Liam ordenó su comida y Louis se sorprendió cuando la obtuvieron más rápido que de costumbre. Lo llevaron a su casa, y cuando llegó allí, se despidió y luego entró. Comió sus nuggets de pollo mientras caminaba y ordenaba la casa. Desempolvó los muebles donde el polvo era visible y luego aspiró la alfombra, asegurándose de hacer líneas rectas sobre ella. Quería darles una buena impresión a los Huard. Necesitaba que adopten al bebé, estaba desesperado porque lo hicieran. Estaba un ochenta por ciento seguro de que lo harían después de haberles mostrado una foto de Harry. Le había transmitido sus buenos genes a ella después de todo.

Esa noche, después de que terminase de prepararse para su llegada, escuchó el timbre. Trató de no correr escaleras abajo, de repentesintiéndose nervioso al ver que la pareja ya estaba allí. Sonrió antes de abrir la puerta, revelando a la feliz pareja vestida con ropa cara. Louis nunca había visto un automóvil tan caro como aquel que estaba estacionado frente a su casa. Parecía que era un Porsche, pero no podía estar seguro de ello.

"¡Hola!" Louis los saludó dulcemente. "Es bueno conocerlos en persona. ¡Entren, por favor!"

"¡Hola Louis! Soy Jodi y este es mi esposo Michael." Ella se presentó.

"Encantado de conocerte." Dijo el hombre, mirando a Louis de arriba abajo, lamiendo sus labios.

Eso hizo que Louis se sintiera incómodo. De repente, ya no estaba tan seguro sobre ellos; colocó una mano en el costado de su vientre. Pero decidió no juzgarlos demasiado rápido. Tal vez los labios de Michael simplemente estaban resecos.

"Tienes un hogar precioso, Louis." Jodi señaló mientras miraba alrededor, luego se sentó en el sofá después de que Louis les indicó a ambos que lo hicieran.

"Gracias." Louis sonrió.

"Tienes seis meses, ¿verdad?", Preguntó Michael, sorprendiendo a Louis al ir directamente al grano.

"Sí. Solo tres meses más y pueden tenerla. Todavía se está cocinando en el horno." Louis soltó unas risitas. "Pero si este pequeño panecillo ya estuviese hecho, se los entregaría ahora mismo."

"Estoy tan feliz de que hayas decidido darnos una oportunidad. Tratamos de todo para tener un hijo durante muchos años, hasta que decidimos que la adopción era la mejor manera para hacerlo. Esto significa mucho para nosotros." Jodi dijo.

"Estoy agradecido de que le estén dando una oportunidad a este bebé. Estoy seguro de que estará en buenas manos y no tendré que preocuparme, o preguntarme si-" Louis hizo una pausa, fingiendo llorar. "Preguntarme cómo estará, si estará feliz y bien cuidada. Harry y yo no podemos quedárnosla, pero eso no significa que no deseemos lo mejor para ella."

"¿Ya ha dado patadas?" Michael preguntó.

"Todavía no, pero puedes sentirla si quieres." Louis dijo, ignoró por completo el hecho de que no dejaba que Harry tocase su barriga, pero sí dejaba que un extraño lo hiciera.

Michael extendió sus manos y las colocó en los costados del vientre de Louis, donde el chico embarazado podía sentir que su hija se movía. Tal vez era una señal, una señal de que ellos eran los indicados y que al bebé realmente le agradaban sus nuevos padres. Louis tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, eso hasta que escuchó la puerta del garaje abrirse, seguida de la puerta de su casa. Casi se caga en los pantalones cuando vio a Harry parado allí, sosteniendo una bolsa de comestibles en sus manos.

Harry los vio y luego dejó caer la bolsa, conmocionado al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Su rostro enojado se ponía cada vez más y más rojo mientras los miraba.

"¡Aléjate de él!", Le gritó al hombre, haciendo que Michael quitara rápidamente las manos de Louis y retrocediera.

"¿Pasa algo?" Jodi preguntó con una expresión de confusión en su rostro.

"No" Louis le dio una sonrisa nerviosa. "Él solo... él ..." Calló, sin saber qué más decir cuando vio que los ojos de Harry estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"¡Fuera!" Harry les gritó, sabiendo por qué estaban allí. "¡Ella no está en adopción!"

"Pero Louis nos dijo que sí", Michael dijo, entendiendo rápidamente lo que estaba pasando. Su rostro se suavizó mientras miraba a Harry y luego a Louis.

"Bueno, no lo está." La voz de Harry se quebró y miró a Louis, había traición en sus ojos verdes.

"Entendemos." Michael le dijo a Harry, luego agarró la mano de su esposa y salió, sin decir una palabra más.

En cuanto la pareja cerró la puerta después de que salieron, comenzaron los gritos.

"¡Lo arruinaste! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! "Le gritó a Harry, quien todavía estaba de pie en el mismo lugar, mirando el monstruo en el que Louis se había convertido.

"Una vez que ella nazca-" La voz de Harry se quebró de nuevo, intentando, con mucho esfuerzo, tragar el nudo que había en su garganta. "Una vez que ella nazca, quiero que te mantengas alejado de nosotros." Louis dio un paso adelante, deteniéndose cuando vio lágrimas rodando por las mejillas de Harry. "Quiero que malditamente estés fuera de nuestras vidas. ¡Obviamente no quieres involucrarte en esto y está perfectamente bien pero, joder, déjame conservarla! Ya basta con esta mierda sobre la adopción. Jesucristo."

Louis se quedó de pie allí, sin palabras. Con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

"D-De acuerdo." Susurró el chico encinta.

Harry negó con la cabeza y se fue, siendo incapaz de mirar a Louis por más tiempo. Todo el amor que había sentido por él se evaporó por completo. Ya no significaba nada para él. Ni siquiera era la madre de su hija. Louis era solo un portador. Un portador que tenía su preciosa mercancía. Su niña. Quien ahora era su _todo_. 


	13. Capítulo XII

Para Louis, el primer mes de la escuela había pasado rapidísimo. Después de todo el 'incidente de Kendall', los estudiantes dejaron de molestarlo, dándose cuenta de que, si lo hacían, no solo tendrían que lidiar con la ira de Zayn, sino también con la furia despiadada de Harry. A pesar de que él y Harry se volvieron aún más distantes después de la confrontación por el asunto de la adopción, el chico rizado lo protegía en los pasillos y durante las clases.

Harry y Niall incluso comenzaron a sentarse con su grupo durante el almuerzo. Al principio fue incómodo, pero Louis se acostumbró a la presencia de Harry. Eran civilizados el uno con el otro, solo hablaban cuando él le ofrecía algo de su comida y Louis la aceptaba de vez en cuando, generalmente cuando Anne le preparaba pastel. Harry supo rápidamente que Louis tenía, en su mayoría, antojos de cosas dulces y comenzó a traerle más frutas y verduras. Era el jueves de la última semana de septiembre cuando Louis entendió qué era lo que Harry estaba haciendo.

"Lou" Dijo con voz vacilante, ojos jades brillando con miedo.

"¿Hmm?" Louis respondió después de meterse a la boca el último bocado de su sándwich. Los demás no les estaban prestando atención, estaban enganchados con sus propias conversaciones.

"Um, ¿Quieres mis uvas? ¿O tal vez algo de mi ensalada de col?" Ofreció.

"No. Pero quiero comer un poco de tu pastel." Extendió sus manos inquietas hacia la bolsa del almuerzo de Harry, sabiendo que la torta estaba ahí.

"De hecho, ya me lo comí durante la clase de ciudadanía." Se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia otro lado.

"¡No, no lo hiciste! Deja de mentir, Harry, y dame el jodido pastel. Lo vi allí hace un segundo." Gruñó, rápidamente intentando agarrar la bolsa. Realmente quería consumir algo de ese chocolatoso valor nutritivo.

Harry puso la bolsa fuera de su alcance antes de que pueda arrebatársela. "Louis, necesitas comer alimentos más saludables." Lo reprendió. "Ayer, después de la escuela, fui a la biblioteca e hice una investigación sobre el embarazo. Un libro decía que debes comer una dieta equilibrada en la cual se incluyan frutas y verduras."

Louis, quien estaba sentado frente a Harry y entre Niall y Zayn, sintió la mano del rubio acariciar su estómago.

"Definitivamente ya se ha encargado de la parte de comer" Bromeó mientras reía.

Louis lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se volvió hacia su ex -amigo con beneficios.

"Cállate, Harry. Todos saben que no lees."

Niall comenzó a reír aún más fuerte, agarrándose el estómago y golpeando la mesa con el puño. "No se equivoca, H."

Harry apretó los puños con enojo, molesto, porque Louis estaba usando sus bajas notas contra él. Solo quería que su bebé esté sana y fuerte.

Antes de que pudiese meter una uva en la garganta de Louis, Liam, actuando como si fuese el padre del grupo, intervino.

"Ustedes dos, dejen de pelear." El chico de ojos marrones dijo. "Y Louis, Harry tiene razón. Deberías alimentarte mejor, por el bebé."

"Pero ella y yo queremos pastel de chocolate..." El chico embarazado se quejó.

"¿Qué tal si comes la ensalada, y luego Harry te da el pastel?" Liam propuso.

"Tres mordiscos." Ofreció, acercando su nariz hacia las arrugadas hojas verdes.

"Trato hecho." Harry dijo, dándole la col con una victoriosa sonrisa.

Louis rodó sus ojos y rápidamente tragó tres bocados, antes de rasgar la bolsa de Harry y agarrar el pastel, gimiendo cuando este tocó su lengua. Anne era la mejor cocinera en todo el mundo.

El resto del día en la escuela transcurrió sin más discusiones entre ellos. Durante la clase de Lovett, Harry incluso le dio algunas fresas para picar. Louis se las comió sin dar resistencia, pensando que podría acostumbrarse al buen trato que le estaba dando. Lo único que lo haría mejor sería si Harry dejase de mirar mal a Aiden. Sabía que aún había cierta enemistad entre los dos, y eso lo estaba estresando. Hizo todo lo posible por ignorarlos mientras masticaba su fruta, prestando atención al Sr. Lovett por el resto de la clase.

Cuando Louis llegó a casa ese día, fue directamente a su habitación y tomó una siesta. Cuando despertó, ya era de noche. Escuchó por un momento y llegó a la conclusión de que sus padres aún no habían llegado a casa; agarró una caja de debajo de la cama. Era el mismo paquete que había recibido por correo mientras estuvo en España. Últimamente había estado sintiéndose caliente, y como ya no tenía a alguien que lo ayudase a resolver ese problema, tenía que hacer algo por sí mismo.

Abrió la tapa de la caja y sacó el consolador. Era de un rosa brillante, como en la imagen del anuncio en línea. Pero estaba totalmente decepcionado por el tamaño; definitivamente había pedido uno más grande. El vibrador no era ni la mitad de grande de lo que la polla de Harry era. Lo dejó caer en su cama y retrocedió, enojado consigo mismo por pensar en _él_. Louis era una persona completamente nueva y no iba a dejarse arrastrar por ningún imbécil de nuevo.

Unos minutos más tarde estaba en la ducha, intentando relajarse. Pero era difícil hacerlo porque últimamente los agitados movimientos del bebé se habían convertido en patadas. Todavía no estaban tan mal, pero ella se estaba volviendo más fuerte con cada día que pasaba.

Él también crecía cada vez más. Hace unos días, incluso había llorado cuando vio que le había salido su primera estría en el costado de su vientre. Otra cosa para agregar a la lista de por qué odiaba estar embarazado.

Terminó de ducharse y agarró una toalla para secarse, gruñó al darse cuenta de que había olvidado su ropa en la habitación. La había dejado justo al lado del nuevo vibrador que planeaba usar esa noche. Pero primero tendría que ir a comprar un poco de lubricante. Necesitaría mucho ya que no había tocado su agujero en meses.

Cuando estuvo seco, dejó caer la toalla y comenzó a caminar desnudo por la habitación. Agarró una botella de crema de la parte superior de su tocador y luego apoyó su pierna en la cama. La frotó por todo su cuerpo, asegurándose de darle un cuidado especial a su barriga, para así evitar el aparecimiento de más estrías. Cuando terminó, bajó a comer porque estaba hambriento. Siempre estaba muriendo de hambre en estos días.

*****

Harry juró que no fue intencional.

No era ningún pervertido, pero una vez que algo llamó su atención fue difícil para él enfocarse en otra cosa.

Justo cuando salió de la ducha, después de llegar a casa del trabajo, Louis había decidido salir mágicamente de su baño y entrar en su habitación con solo una toalla alrededor de su cintura hinchada.

Ahí fue cuando comenzó.

Era la primera vez, desde que había regresado a casa, que su sexy vecino estúpidamente había dejado su ventana abierta, solo para que un pobre chico como Harry pudiese ver a través de ella. Para que pudiese ver toda su bonita piel con un bronceado de Barcelona.

Pero fue el bonito tatuaje justo encima de la toalla, el cual se cernía justo por encima de su culo, lo que llamó la atención de sus ojos jade.

Louis tenía un tatuaje en la espalda baja. ¡Un jodido _tatuaje en la espalda baja_!

Jesucristo.

Harry no podía respirar.

Pero lo que hacía que todo fuese peor, era el _tatuaje_ en sí. Porque coincidía exactamente con el suyo.

Unos días antes de que Louis le dijera que estaba embarazado, Harry, sintiéndose rebelde con sus padres, había decidido tatuarse unas hojas de laurel a lo largo de su línea 'v'. Personalmente le parecieron algo muy sexy. Y tuvo varias miradas lujuriosas durante el verano en la playa al haber estado sin camisa y usando únicamente su bañador amarillo. A pesar de la furia de Anne y Robin, estuvo feliz con su decisión.

Y ahora... Harry sinceramente no sabía qué pensar.

El tatuaje de Louis era de una flor muy hermosa, una que Harry no hubiera podido reconocer si no hubiese buscado su propio tatuaje en Internet. Las flores que adornaban la piel un tanto más pálida sobre su trasero eran _flores de laurel_.

Además, era interesante -más como una extraña _coincidencia_ \- el hecho de que no solo sus tatuajes se complementaban, sino que los lugares donde se localizaban también lo hacían.

El darse cuenta de todo eso no solo hizo que Harry se olvide de que Louis y él apenas hablaban, sino que también hizo que la imagen de su cuerpo embarazado fuese mil veces más deseable.

Cuando la toalla de Louis cayó, dándole a Harry una vista completa de su bonito culo redondo, no pudo evitar que su mano se acercase a su ya semi-dura polla.

_Joder._

Tenía una canción en repetición, una mano asegurándose de que la cortina no se moviera y la otra envuelta alrededor de su polla. Si esa mano se movía, no sería su culpa. Sabía que debería detenerse, cerrar la cortina y tomar otra ducha, una con agua helada esta vez.

Pero cuando Louis levantó su pierna hacia arriba como si fuese un jodido stripper profesional, su mano, por sí sola, se movió más rápido. No sabía que Louis pudiese levantar sus piernas así de alto a pesar de tener siete meses de embarazo, o que si quiera puediese agacharse la mitad de lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Era impresionante e infinitamente atractivo.

Ya había sido difícil verlo en la escuela todos los días y no poder tocarlo. Incluso en su ropa holgada, Harry lo encontraba adorable, sus manos se veían tan pequeñas dentro de las sudaderas de gran tamaño. Su barriga, que sobresalía ahora, era lo más lindo que había visto en su vida. Él y Louis podían no estar en los mejores términos, pero eso no significaba que Harry no quisiera inclinarlo sobre su escritorio y follarlo hasta el cansancio. Sus manos sosteniendo su pancita, sujetando al chico embarazado mientras su polla entraba y salía de él. Louis gimiendo ruidosamente mientras Harry chocaba contra su culo cada vez más rápido.

Gimió; se dejó llevar por su imaginación mientras seguía espiando a Louis, mirándolo frotarse la piel con crema. Cuanto más miraba, más sentía que iba a sufrir un mortal ataque cardíaco. Su familia iba a encontrarlo en el suelo, con su flácida polla aún teniendo espasmos; iban a saber exactamente lo que había estado haciendo antes de su trágica muerte. Los Tomlinson también lo descubrirían y luego lo resucitarían solo para matarlo de nuevo.

Cuando Louis terminó y se levanto para ponerse un par de bragas rojas de encaje, Harry movió su mano más rápido y se corrió sobre ella y las cortinas azul marino. Siempre había tenido una debilidad por Louis usando lencería.

Miró el desastre que había hecho, supo que tenía que limpiarlo antes de que su madre pudiese verlo. Definitivamente no quería explicarle sobre esa mancha en las cortinas. Así que agarró la toalla que había usado e intentó limpiarla, suspirando de alivio cuando esta se quitó por completo.

En cuanto terminó, rápidamente cerró del todo las cortinas. No pasó ni un segundo cuando su celular comenzó a sonar. La culpa brilló en sus ojos cuando vio que era John, el padre de Louis, quien lo llamaba.

Tragó saliva antes de contestar.

"Uh, ¿Sí?" Tartamudeó.

"¡Hola, Harry! ¿Cómo estás, hijo?" Harry quiso gritar después de escuchar esa palabra cariñosa dirigida hacia él, sabiendo que acababa de tener un orgasmo espiando a Louis hace un minuto.

"Estoy bien. Muy bien, sí." Quería golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

"Me da gusto oírlo." John dijo felizmente. "En fin, estoy llamando para saber si puedes faltar al trabajo mañana. Louis tiene su próxima cita con el médico y sé que quieres estar allí."

"¡Oh! Sí, llamaré a mi jefe ahora mismo. Pero estoy seguro de que él estará bien con eso." Harry le dijo, sonriendo ante la idea de ver a su bebé en la pantalla del ultrasonido.

"¡Genial! Mañana los recogeré a ti y a Louis después de la escuela. Luego iremos al chequeo."

"Suena bien." Harry sonrió, emocionado. Luego le dijo con gratitud: "Gracias John. Aprecio mucho esto. Ya sabes, me gusta tener tu apoyo.

"No hay problema, Harry. Te veré mañana, ¿De acuerdo?"

"Sí. Adiós." John colgó un segundo más tarde y Harry llamó a su jefe rápidamente. Luego de que Harry le contase la situación, él le permitió tener el día libre siempre y cuando trabajase algunas horas extras el sábado. Harry estuvo de acuerdo con eso y luego le dio las gracias antes de finalizar la llamada.

Una vez que colgó, agarró la foto en blanco y negro de su pequeñita. Se tumbó en la cama como si fuese una estrella de mar y sostuvo la imagen sobre su rostro.

"No puedo esperar para verte, bebita." Besó la ecografía y luego la colocó sobre su corazón antes de quedarse dormido.

*****

Al día siguiente, Louis se despertó con el pie izquierdo, y el hecho de que tenía que ir a su chequeo más tarde solo lo puso de un humor aún peor. Para colmo, su madre había vomitado en el fregadero de la cocina, lo cual provocó que corriera al baño y vomitase todo el desayuno. Su mañana fue _grandiosa._

Después de cepillarse los dientes de nuevo, subió al auto y su padre lo llevó a la escuela. Una cosa buena de hoy: era viernes. Cuando llegara a casa, terminaría todas sus tareas y luego pasaría el resto del fin de semana durmiendo.

Bueno, eso si el bebé le dejaba hacerlo.

Anoche, después de haberse corrido usando el vibrador, trató de dormir pero ella permaneció despierta y pateando. Después de una hora de necedad, Louis no tuvo más remedio que calmarla con su mano, frotando pequeños círculos en la parte inferior de su vientre. Cuando el bebé finalmente se detuvo, pudo dormir hasta que lo despertó otra vez. Ese ciclo se repetió toda la noche. Probablemente esa era la razón por la que estaba de muy mal humor.

Cuando llegó al campus, se dirigió inmediatamente a su clase, haciendo lo posible por ignorar, como de costumbre, las miradas fijas en él. A pesar de que la mayoría de los comemtarios desagradables se habían detenido, los estudiantes todavía miraban su estómago desvergonzadamente cada que pasaba junto a ellos. Si Louis tuviese un cuchillo, los apuñalaría a todos. Uno a uno.

"¿Qué diablos estás mirando?" Le espetó a un pequeño estudiante de primer año que no dejaba de mirarlo.

El chico retrocedió hacia los casilleros, levantando sus manos con miedo. Louis rodó los ojos y siguió.

Entró a su primera clase; se sentó al lado de Zayn, dejando caer su mochila en el suelo.

"Hola Louis" La chica frente a él lo saludó felizmente.

Louis la ignoró por completo, sacó la carpeta de su mochila y la dejó sobre su escritorio

Ella se dio la vuelta cuando él no respondió, con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza ante su intento fallido de socializar.

Louis no sintió remordimiento por ser grosero y comenzó a copiar las notas del pizarrón.

Junto a él, Zayn lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Sabía que el chico embarazado estaba de mal humor, pero nunca antes lo había visto actuar así de descortés.

"¿Quién orinó en tu cereal esta mañana?" Zayn interrogó, preguntándose por qué Louis tenía una actitud tan amarga.

El chico embarazado suspiró. "No dormí mucho anoche."

"¿Por qué no-"

"¡Malik! Tomlinson! ¿Les importaría?" Gritó la maestra, con una ceja levantada y claramente molesta por su conversación.

"Lo siento Sra. Smith." Zayn dijo, y volvieron a escribir lo que ella estaba diciendo.

"Te lo contaré durante el receso para el siguiente periodo." Susurró y Zayn asintió.

Para cuando llegó el almuerzo, Louis estaba agotado. Acababa de terminar una prueba de Anatomía y su cerebro estaba frito. Estaba bastante seguro de que había pasado la prueba, pero el estúpido examen lo había agotado por completo. Realmente quería tomar una siesta. Y tener algo de comida. Estaba muriendo de hambre, así que terminó almorzando en el tercer período, después de haber tenido hambre debido al hecho de que había vomitado su desayuno.

Cuando entró en la cafetería, se sentó junto Niall en su mesa. Pero todo se fue al infierno cuando Zayn decidió cambiar de asiento y sentarse junto a su novio, tomando el lugar habitual de Harry. Y para su mala suerte, Bárbara se había sentado frente a Niall, dejando como único asiento vacío el que estaba al lado de Louis. Quería gritarle a Bárbara unas cuantas palabras, pero se mordió la lengua. Sin embargo, eso no implicaba que tendría que contener un gruñido cuando Harry se acercase.

Louis miró a Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que el único asiento disponible estaba junto a él. El papá de su bebé lo miró con preocupación, silenciosamente pidiendo permiso para sentarse allí. Louis asintió, pero lo hizo mientras rodaba los ojos.

Cuando Harry finalmente tomó asiento, sacó su almuerzo con vacilación, sintiendo la tensión en el aire. Puso el contenido frente a él y luego miró a Louis. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca y sacar a flote el asunto de la comida saludable, Louis le lanzó una mirada de reproche con sus ojos azules e inmediatamente le hizo callar. El chico en estado le arrebató el pastel de chocolate de su almuerzo y lo devoró sin decir una palabra.

El chico de ojos verdes lo miró perplejo, pero no le importó. No tenía que explicarle a Harry el porqué de su comportamiento, el bastardo era el culpable de su falta de sueño.

A medida que el almuerzo avanzaba, Louis hablaba cada vez menos y sus ojos se cerraban cada vez más. Apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida y bostezaba cada pocos minutos. Después de un rato, ya no pudo luchar más y cerró los ojos.

~ ** - ** ~

"Liam, lo siento pero no puedo ir al parque el sábado, tengo que trabajar un turno extra en la tienda." Harry se disculpó, sabiendo que su amigo había querido que lo ayudara a practicar.

"¡Oh, pero Harry! ¡El próximo viernes será el juego! Y necesito trabajar en mis pases." Liam frunció el ceño, decepcionado.

"Te ayudaré el domingo, lo promet-" Harry fue repentinamente interrumpido por un gran peso recargándose sobre su hombro.

Miró hacia abajo, vio la cabeza de Louis acurrucada allí, sus pestañas bellamente extendidas hacia abajo, y sus delgados labios rosas estaban abiertos y soltando pequeños ronquidos. Harry solo pudo mirarlo completamente estupefacto. Louis Tomlinson, quien nunca se había quedado dormido durante una clase, estaba tendido sobre su hombro, su cuerpo inerte presionado contra su costado.

Todos en la mesa se habían callado. Miraban fijamente con incredulidad hacia el chico en estado, nunca antes lo habían visto dormirse en la escuela.

"Santa mierda." Niall susurró con asombro.

"¿Está bien?" Liam preguntó, claramente preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de Louis.

"Me dijo que no había dormido mucho anoche" Zayn dijo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Bárbara preguntó antes de que Harry pudiese hacerlo. El chico de ojos verdes estaba haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerse completamente quieto; tenía miedo de despertarlo si se movía aunque fuese una pulgada.

"Dijo que el bebé lo mantuvo despierto. Al parecer, estuvo pateando toda la noche." Zayn le dijo al grupo.

"Pobrecito." Bárbara negó con la cabeza.

Todos reanudaron sus conversaciones, pero Harry todavía estaba mirando a Louis, acurrucado contra su brazo. ¡Estaba asombrado de haber descubierto que el bebé ya estaba pateando! Pero estaba un poco triste de que Louis no se lo hubiese contado. Lo que más deseaba era poder sentirla. Deseaba que Louis lo dejase hacerlo.

Ahora era su oportunidad.

Louis estaba profundamente dormido sobre él, y todo lo que tenía que hacer era extender la mano y colocarla suavemente sobre su vientre redondo. Harry levantó su brazo, en el que Louis no estaba recargado, y lentamente lo movió hacia su abdomen. Pero justo cuando lo colocó suavemente sobre su barriga, la campana sonó.

Louis brincó, sobresaltado por el fuerte ruido, haciendo que Harry baje abruptamente la mano de su estómago. El chico de ojos azules lo miró confundido, viendo a Harry como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Luego su rostro enrojeció de vergüenza al haberse dado cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en su hombro durante el almuerzo. Susurró algo en voz baja antes de salir corriendo de la cafetería tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas pudieron llevarlo.

Harry suspiró con desilusión. Aunque fue agradable haber sentido a Louis tan cerca de él otra vez, realmente quería sentir las patadas de su bebé. Tal vez podría ver sus diminutas piernas en acción durante el ultrasonido, en unas pocas horas más. Harry estaba agradecido de que la iba a ver durante el embarazo de Louis. Pero tal vez más adelante, y después de que besara el trasero de Louis un poco más, él le dejaría sentirla cuando se esté moviendo.

Todo lo que podía hacer era esperar.

Después de tirar la basura, se dirigió a clase, haciendo todo lo posible por prestar atención mientras contaba los minutos que faltaban para que la escuela termine.

*****

"Louis, amigo, despierta." Zayn dijo mientras lo despertaba. "Se terminó la clase. Es hora de irnos."

Louis abrió los ojos y maldijo, dándose cuenta de que se había quedado dormido en la clase del señor Lovett.

Liam le entregó su mochila mientras se levantaba y se frotaba los ojos. Siguió a sus amigos fuera del salón de clases y se dirigió a su casillero, donde intercambió sus libros con otros que necesitaba para el fin de semana. Una vez que terminó, se despidió de Zayn y Liam y luego se dirigió hacia el auto de su padre.

Cuando llegó allí, abrió la puerta y entró, arrojando su mochila en el asiento trasero.

"¡Auch!" Una voz profunda gritó detrás de él.

"¿Harry?" Dijo, sorprendido, y luego se giró hacia su padre. "¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?"

"Lenguaje, Louis." Su padre lo miró. "Está aquí porque obviamente vendrá con nosotros a tu cita con el médico."

" _Obviamente_." Imitó sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras su padre se alejaba de la escuela. Deseaba que Harry lo dejase jodidamente en paz. Había dejado claro que quería al bebé, pero eso no significaba que tenía que estar presente en los chequeos de Louis. Maldita sea.

El viaje en automóvil era tranquilo, la radio estaba tocando suavemente en el fondo hasta que el gruñido del estómago de Louis rompió el silencio.

Se sonrojó, miró por la ventana para así evitar la mirada de su padre.

"¿Qué quieres comer, hijo?" Preguntó su padre.

"Estoy bien" Murmuró.

"Por última vez, ya basta de tonterías Louis. Sabes lo que dijo Sonia." John le recordó intencionadamente.

Dios, él era peor que Liam a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Qué sabe ella?" Louis gruñó amargamente. "¡Creo que he ganado el peso suficiente para toda una vida!" Gritó, y luego le dio a Harry una mirada de no-es-asunto-tuyo a través del espejo retrovisor cuando lo vio negar con la cabeza.

John suspiró, decidiendo por su propia salud mental, no responder. "Simplemente dime lo que quieres comer."

"No tengo hambre." Le dijo a su papá al mismo tiempo que su estómago gruñía de nuevo.  
El hombre frustrado sabía que no podía discutir con su obstinado hijo cuando este estaba de mal humor. Pero si su nieta estaba hambrienta, entonces tenía que alimentarla. Así que decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, entró a un autoservicio del Carl's Jr más cercano. Bajó la ventana, pidió estrellas de pollo y una Sprite grande para Louis y hamburguesas para él y Harry.

"Gracias, John." El chico en el asiento trasero sonrió cuando le dieron su comida. Louis, por otro lado, tomó su comida sin decir una palabra y se la comió, negándose a admitir que su padre había tenido razón respecto a que tenía hambre.

Cuando terminaron de comer, John se detuvo en el estacionamiento del hospital. Los tres salieron del auto y caminaron hacia la sala de espera, donde el padre de Louis lo registró. Todos se sentaron juntos, John en medio de los padres adolescentes. Y una vez más, Louis se sintió incómodo estando en una habitación con otras mujeres y hombres embarazados. Estaba contento de no ser el que más meses tenía, aunque su holgada sudadera ya no ocultaba su barriga. Antes de notarlo, tendría que ir de compras otra vez. Estupendo.

Mientras esperaban, vio que Harry levantaba una revista acerca del embarazo, la cual estaba sobre la mesa, y comenzaba a leerla con una expresión de concentración en su rostro. Puso los ojos en blanco y luego se levantó cuando la enfermera lo llamó.

Ella hizo su rutina habitual, controló su presión arterial, frecuencia cardíaca y peso. Louis nuevamente, se aseguró de no mirar el número cada vez mayor. Luego se dirigieron al consultorio de la doctora Cruz.

Cuando entraron, la alegre mujer estuvo ahí para saludarlos. "¡Louis! ¡John! Es bueno verlos de nuevo." Entonces ella vio a Harry. "¿Y tú eres?", Preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

"Hola, soy Harry Styles. El padre del bebé." Se presentó, estrechándole la mano como un auténtico caballero. Louis rodó sus ojos, por probablemente décima vez en ese día.

"Hola Harry. Soy la doctora Cruz, pero puedes llamarme Sonia." Sonrió.

Frunció el ceño mientras se sentaba en la camilla reclinable. Todos sucumbían ante el encanto de Harry, probablemente era debido a esos estúpidos rizos chocolate y a esos ridículos hoyuelos. Era molesto.

"Así que, Louis." Sonia comenzó, mientras iba a buscar la cinta métrica. "¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo, cariño? ¿El bebé se ha estado moviendo mucho?"

"Um. Sí, ha estado pateando un poco." Asintió. Y con 'un poco' se refería a bastante. Quería que parase. Pero al menos las patadas no eran demasiado fuertes todavía. El constante movimiento dentro de él era fastidioso.

Suspiró cuando ella se le acercó. Realmente no quería levantar su camisa con Harry ahí en la habitación. El chico no había visto su estómago desnudo desde mayo, y quería que siguiese así. Se sentía muy cohibido al respecto. La piel estirada era muy poco atractiva. Pero ahora no tenía más remedio que revelar cuán gordo estaba. Se mordió el labio, incómodo, mientras se subía la gran sudadera, deseando que todos mirasen hacia otro lado.

Pero sabía que no iban a hacerlo.

Harry le miró el vientre mientras la doctora envolvía la cinta alrededor de él. Louis tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar exigirle que mirara hacia otro lado. Odiaba la forma en que sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en su barriga. Quería salir corriendo de la habitación y hacerse ovillo para protegerse del mundo.

Debió haberle dejado de prestar atención a Sonia porque lo siguiente que supo fue que ella estaba frotando el frío gel sobre su piel. Respiró hondo mientras ella encendía la máquina de ultrasonido y colocaba el transductor debajo de su ombligo.

"¡Oh, miren!" Sonia, emocionada, señaló la pantalla cuando la imagen del bebé apareció. "¡Ahí está! Luciendo tan linda como siempre."

Escuchó a Harry jadear a su lado, sus orbes jades se llenaron de lágrimas. Louis apretó los dientes. No podía estar jodidamente hablando en serio.

"Oh, Dios mío." Harry murmuró, su profundo tono de voz lleno de emoción.

"Lo sé." Dijo su padre, limpiándose una lágrima que había caído de su ojo. "Es algo especial, ¿no?"

"Es hermosa." Harry susurró, acercándose a la pantalla para verla mejor.

Sonia le sonrió y luego presionó un botón; su latido de colibrí sonó por toda la habitación.

"Wow" Harry dijo con asombro. "¿Es fuerte? ¿Está bien?" Preguntó como si le importase, su voz se llenó de preocupación.

"¡Sí! El latido de su corazón suena perfecto, es la personificación de la salud." Ella le dijo.

Harry suspiró aliviado, y un segundo después se quedó sin aliento al ver movimiento en la pantalla. "¡¿Está pateando?!" La emoción en su voz hizo estremecer a Louis.

"Creo que sí", Sonia se rió. "Aquí, ¿Quieres sentir?" Señaló el lugar donde sus pies estaban presionando contra la barriga de Louis.

Antes de que Louis pudiera decir que no, que no quería que Harry lo tocara, la mano invasora del chico ya estaba colocada sobre su estómago. Apenas su palma hizo contacto con la piel estirada, el bebé pateó lo más fuerte posible, justo debajo de las puntas de sus dedos.

Toda la cara de Harry se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad, sus cariñosos ojos brillaban con asombro y amor.

Louis lo miró, sintiendo toda una mezcla de emociones. ¿Dónde estuvo este Harry hace cinco meses? ¿Qué había hecho que cambie de opinión y pasar de no querer tener nada que ver con ella a amarla incondicionalmente de repente? No tenía sentido para él. Pero, sobre todo, aquello lo puso celoso. De todas las veces que Harry había tenido sexo con él, nunca lo había llamado _hermoso_. De todas las veces que Harry lo había besado, nunca había actuado como si él le _importase_. Y de todas las veces que Harry lo había mirado, sus ojos color esmeralda nunca habían brillado con tanto _amor_. La obvia diferencia entre la forma en que Harry se sentía hacia él y la forma en que sentía hacia el bebé, rompió su corazón.

Se dio vuelta, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas por una razón completamente diferente a la que la gente en la habitación probablemente pensó. Estaba herido, Harry amaba a su hija, pero no lo amaba a él. No era justo.

Después de que Sonia imprimió algunas ecografías y se las entregó a Harry y a su padre, le dio algunos pañuelos de papel para limpiarse el vientre y secarse los ojos. Luego se sentó en su silla y miró por encima de su portapapeles.

"Bien" Dijo llamando la atención de todos. "El bebé parece estar bien. Todavía es pequeña, pero definitivamente está más cerca de tener el peso ideal que la última vez que viniste. Buen trabajo, Louis. Por favor, sigue haciéndolo así de bien." Dijo, dándole palmadas en la rodilla. "Ahora que estás terminando el segundo trimestre y entrando en el tercero, este es el momento en que el bebé gana más peso. Así que no sientas que estás comiendo en exceso, el bebé simplemente necesita comida que le ayude a seguir creciendo grande y fuerte. ¿De acuerdo, cariño?"

Louis asintió en señal de entendimiento, aceptando hacerlo aunque no quisiera.

"¿Cuánto pesa ahora?" Harry preguntó.

"Alrededor de dos libras. Pero a las veintiocho semanas, debería tener un poco más, como unas dos libras y cien gramos más o menos."

Harry asintió con atención, haciendo la misma expresión que hacía en clase cuando tomaba notas.

"Además de eso, Louis, todo se ve bien." Luego cogió una carpeta llena de papeles. "Recordé lo que dijiste la última vez, y tengo más información para ti sobre la adopción-"

"Me la quedaré." Harry la interrumpió a mitad de su discurso, su voz siendo áspera y protectora. "Eso no será necesario."

"¿Oh?" Sonia exhaló, un poco sorprendida, guardando los documentos. "¡Estupendo! Bien, con eso básicamente concluye la cita. ¿Tienen alguna pregunta para mí?" Preguntó.

Para vergüenza y conmoción total de Louis, Harry sacó una lista doblada de su bolsillo. John parecía impresionado.

"Um," Tarareó, mirándolos. "¿Cuándo va a nacer?"

"Creo que Louis concibió el veintisiete de marzo." Tan pronto como Sonia les dijo la fecha, ambos chicos se miraron el uno al otro, el recuerdo brilló en sus ojos. Ese día, la iglesia había tenido su evento benéfico anual para recaudar dinero para el Domingo de Pascua.

Lo recordaron bastante bien, ese fue el día en que Harry había follado a Louis en un baño individual. Había agachado al castaño sobre el fregadero y lo había dejado follarse con su polla. Ese era un día que Harry nunca olvidaría. La forma en que Louis había movido sus caderas, dándoles a ambos una cantidad infinita de placer.

"Así que su fecha de parto será a mediados de diciembre." Miró sus papeles para verificarlo. "Sí, lo marqué para el 18 de diciembre."

Louis suspiró de alivio. Eso significaba que probablemente tendría a su bebé durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Sin embargo, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaría de su cumpleaños.

"¿Qué tipo de dieta debería comer Lou?"

"Una que contenga en su mayoría frutas, vegetales y proteínas. Una dieta saludable definitivamente es lo mejor. Pero asegúrense de que evite la cafeína y que no coma demasiada comida chatarra. Puede tener sus antojos dulces, por supuesto, pero traten de no dárselos demasiado. Hasta ahora, Louis parece que está bien, así que yo no me preocuparía demasiado por ello." Le dijo a Harry.

"¿Cuál es la mejor opción de parto para el bebé?"

Louis quería abofetear a Harry. ¡Esa era totalmente su decisión!

"Bien, el parto natural es generalmente mejor, pero todo depende de la posición del bebé o si hay complicaciones de salud. Honestamente, todo depende de Louis. Ya sea que elija dar a luz naturalmente, tener un parto con anestesia epidural o una cesárea, no es importante." Sonia le sonrió a Louis. "No te preocupes, cariño, tienes mucho tiempo para pensarlo."

"¿Consideras que las clases de paternidad son beneficiosas?"

"A lo largo de los años he escuchado que pueden ser muy útiles. Las clases de parto, especialmente si Louis decide dar a luz naturalmente, también serían geniales."

"Bueno. Y...uh... Última pregunta. ¿Recomiendas algo para ayudarlo a... dormir mejor?" Harry preguntó, mirando a Louis con timidez. Las mejillas del chico embarazado se sonrojaron al recordar haberse quedado dormido sobre él durante el almuerzo.

"¿Cielo, se está moviendo mucho por la noche?" Sonia lo miró con simpatía.

"Sí", Louis asintió tímidamente.

"A veces hablar con el bebé ayuda. Pero si ella es solo una pequeña cosita activa, entonces no hay mucho que puedas hacer al respecto. Sin embargo, muchos de mis pacientes han dicho que les gusta mucho usar almohadas de embarazo, especialmente si estás experimentando algún tipo de dolor en la espalda."

"Bien. Es bueno saberlo." Harry dijo mientras doblaba su lista y la volvía a poner en su bolsillo. Luego se puso de pie, John y Louis hicieron lo mismo.

"Gracias por todo, Sonia." Harry le estrechó la mano. "Fue un placer conocerte."

"De igual forma, futuro papá." Ella soltó una risita, conmovida por su encanto. Louis quería vomitar.

Luego, John estrechó su mano antes de salir de la habitación con Harry para reservar la próxima cita de Louis.

Pero antes de que Louis pudiera seguir a su vecino, Sonia lo detuvo para susurrarle algo al oído.

"¡Él es un buen partido, debes conservarlo!"

El chico de ojos azules se puso de un rojo brillante ante su comentario. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la doctora Cruz le guiñó un ojo y luego lo empujó suavemente fuera de su oficina.

Negó con la cabeza cuando alcanzó a Harry y a su padre. Sabía que Sonia estaba equivocada. Sería imposible conservar a Harry cuando nunca lo había tenido en primer lugar. Y además, ya no importaba. Después de echar a Jodi y a Michael, el chico de ojos verdes había dejado en claro que solo quería quedarse con el bebé que Louis tenía dentro de su barriga. 


	14. Capítulo XIII

El sábado por la mañana, Louis se despertó justo a tiempo para escuchar la motocicleta de Harry, escuchó el rugido del motor hasta que se desvaneció. Se quedó en la cama, mirando al techo, gruñendo cuando el bebé comenzó a patear otra vez. Se durmió y terminó levantándose a las diez de la mañana. Se duchó y bajó a la cocina para comer algo.

Sus padres ya estaban ahí cuando llegó, trató de ignorar la forma en que su padre estaba arrodillado frente a su madre, murmurando con admiración hacia su barriga. Su madre había comenzado a mostrar antes de lo habitual, pero descubrió que eso pasaba porque este era su segundo embarazo. Puso los ojos en blanco cuando su padre comenzó a ponerse odioso, no entendía el porqué de tanto alboroto.

"Buenos días, cielo." Su madre lo saludó. "Acabo de hacer panqueques, están en ese plato."

"Gracias, mamá." Suspiró, yendo directamente al plato donde una montaña de panqueques lo estaban esperando. "Buenos días, papá." Louis saludó, no queriendo ser grosero.

"¡Buenos días!" Su padre le sonrió. "Harry dejó algo para ti antes de irse a trabajar" Jhon dijo.

"¿Lo hizo?" Preguntó, con toda su atención puesta en su padre y con un poco de emoción en su voz.

"Está en la sala." John le dijo, acariciando la barriga protuberante de Evelyn mientras tomaba un panqueque con la otra mano.

Louis no se inmutó cuando su padre se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en su barriga también, murmurando un saludo con voz de bebé, antes de salir a su patio trasero. Sin embargo, le pareció un poco raro.

Se sentó a comer sus panqueques, y cuando terminó, puso los platos sucios en el lavavajillas y luego fue a la sala, donde el paquete que Harry le había traído lo estaba esperando.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio una caja, y en una inspección más cercana, descubrió que era una almohada de maternidad con forma de U. Se veía muy cómoda, y rápidamente tuvo lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose bastante emocional debido al gesto. ¡El regalo era tan considerado! Supuso que Harry no era tan malo después de todo.

Durante la hora siguiente, Louis abrió la caja, probó su nueva almohada y luego finalmente desbloqueó a Harry para enviarle un mensaje de texto y darle las gracias por ella. Su madre había hecho un puchero todo ese tiempo, diciéndole a John que necesitaba una almohada de esas, haciendo que Louis sacudiera la cabeza divertido cuando su padre había salido y había regresado con una almohada igual. La suya era de color púrpura, mientras que la de su madre era rosada. Pero la de Louis estaba hecha con tela de peluche y era más suave.

Estaba en su habitación, usando su almohada, comiendo y mirando Supernatural cuando finalmente recibió un mensaje de Harry.  
  


**_"Cualquier cosa para que mi pequeña estrella esté más cómoda."_ **   
  


La sonrisa de Louis se desvaneció, luchó contra el impulso de insultar a Harry mientras dejaba caer el teléfono en su cama, el teclado esperando que comenzara a escribir. Con ira, se secó las ardientes lágrimas que ya rodaban por sus mejillas. Estaba tan enojado, lo suficiente para llorar y querer quemar la almohada. Por supuesto que todo había sido por ella, porque en la vida de Harry, él no importaba. Solo el jodido bebé. Siempre ella.

"Tu papá es un gilipollas." Dijo a través del llanto, ignorando al bebé cuando comenzó a patear apenas escuchó su voz. "Al menos te ama." Le dijo con envidia.

Pasó el resto del fin de semana en cama, se negó a ir a la iglesia cuando su padre le preguntó si quería ir. Estaba agradecido de que su madre ya no lo obligara a hacerlo, entendiendo que Louis no podía estar sentado por largos períodos de tiempo o de lo contrario su espalda comenzaría a doler. Estaba contento de que ambos entendieran. No había recibido más mensajes de Harry y estaba agradecido, porque en ese momento, no quería verlo ni escucharlo en absoluto.  
  
  
  
  
  


El lunes, durante la clase de Lovett, Louis estaba completamente despierto y escuchaba al maestro, eso gracias a que había podido dormir mejor. Había encontrado una buena posición que lo hacía sentir cómodo, siempre tarareando una melodía que, por alguna razón, calmaba al bebé. Lo cual dio como resultado que ella se fuese a dormir al mismo tiempo que Louis lo hacía y que esté despierta cuando él tambien lo estaba. La vida era genial. Hasta que el Sr. Lovett decidió arruinarla.

"¡Clase!" Lovett aplaudió para llamar su atención y lograr que se callaran.

Louis estaba tratando de escuchar, pero se distrajo cuando su teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de su madre, tenía una foto adjunta. La abrió y vio un mameluco rosa de bebé y, cuando leyó el pie de página, apagó el teléfono y lo ignoró.  
  


**_"Encontré esto para tu bebé. ¡Se verá adorable!"_ **   
  


La clase ni siquiera había terminado y él ya estaba de mal humor. Había tratado de que no le afectara, pero últimamente su madre le estaba poniendo de los nervios. Si no hablaba de su bebé, lo cual era incómodo, siempre le decía lo que podía o no podía comer. Louis ya tenía suficiente con Harry en la escuela, no necesitaba que su madre lo molestase en casa también. Pero eso no era lo único, lo que más le molestaba era el hecho de que ella estaba totalmente empeñada en decirle que se quedara con su hija.

Era la semana en la que llevarían a los bebés robóticos a casa. Se suponía que debían ser como bebés reales, así que tendrían que cuidarlos. Louis no se sentía para nada cómodo con eso, pero eran dos buenas calificaciones y no podía reprobar. De ninguna manera iba a hacerlo. Solo esperaba que Zayn quisiera ser su compañero o de lo contrario estaría atrapado con Harry. Especialmente porque había un certificado de nacimiento por completar e incluso un certificado de matrimonio si los estudiantes decidían casarse. Pensó que esto último era la cosa más estúpida de la historia.

"Louis, ya que todos en tu grupo, excepto Harry, tienen un compañero, estarás con él." Decidió el Sr. Lovett, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Espere, ¿qué?" Louis preguntó, notando que toda la clase estaba mirándolo a él y a Harry.

"Presta atención la próxima vez, Louis." Lovett negó con la cabeza. "¡Cómo sea! Tendrán estos bebés por el resto de la semana, y los traerán el lunes por la mañana antes de que comiencen las clases. Comenzarán a funcionar como un bebé de verdad esta noche a las siete así se les dará un poco de tiempo; estarán apagados durante el horario escolar y dejarán de funcionar el domingo, dejándoles dormir bien por la noche. Tendrán brazaletes que funcionan como identificadores, por lo que, cada vez que el bebé llore, el tener esa identificación alrededor junto a él hará que los identifique como sus padres. Después de que suene, entonces podrán empezar a descubrir qué está mal con ellos. Recuerden, comenzarán como recién nacidos la primera noche, luego tendrán un mes la noche siguiente y así sucesivamente. ¿Alguna pregunta?"

"Dijo que iban a grabar. Quiere decir, ¿Como una cámara?" Preguntó Kendall.

"Quise decir que me enviarán datos cuando los alimenten, les cambien el pañal, los calmen y los carguen. También me avisarán cuando los maltraten, lo cual espero que ninguno de ustedes haga porque sería considerado como abuso infantil. Estos bebés robot son muy sensibles al síndrome del niño sacudido* y perderán puntos si eso sucede. Ya hablamos sobre lo que es y por qué se da, así que tengan mucho cuidado, porque si pasa, no tendré piedad con ustedes. Si pierden puntos, entonces será su culpa ", explicó Lovett.

"Genial." Louis murmuró cuando Lovett comenzó a llamar aleatoriamente a grupos para que pudieran recoger a su hijo al azar.

"Harry y Louis." Lovett los llamó, haciendo que Louis pusiera los ojos en blanco cuando el maestro los miró, esperando que fueran a buscar al bebé. "¡Tendrán un niño!" Exclamó Lovett, entregándole a Harry la silla para auto que contenía al bebé y sus cosas.

"Gracias." Harry le sonrió.

Cuando volvieron a sus lugares, se dio cuenta de que el resto ya les habían dejado dos asientos vacíos al lado del otro. Zayn y Liam estaban ocupados con su niña, mientras que Barbara y Niall tenían a su bebé desnudo, inspeccionando completamente al robot. Niall se rió tan pronto como vio el pequeño pene de su hijo, e incapaz de detenerse, le preguntó a Lovett si el bebé les iba a orinar y cagar.

"Las heces de un recién nacido son algo líquidas." Lovett explicó, disfrutando de las expresiones de disgusto que sus alumnos hicieron. "Así que sí, el bebé hará caca y pis sobre ti si no tienes cuidado al cambiar su pañal. Pero bueno, estos son robots. El bebé solo llorará cuando necesite un cambio de pañal, pero no habrá orina ni heces."

Louis se giró para mirar a Harry, notó que hacía una mueca, y de repente se sintió mal al darse cuenta de que Harry tendría que hacer todo eso por su cuenta. Por algún extraño motivo, Louis comenzó a sentirse mal por él. Pero rápidamente se deshizo de ese sentimiento porque era Harry quien quería hacerlo. Louis le había dado la oportunidad de escapar de ello justo como él iba a hacerlo. Cuando miró al resto de sus compañeros de clase, los vio llenando los certificados de nacimiento y los documentos de matrimonio. Observó cómo Harry llenaba el de su bebé, escalofríos le recorrieron la espalda cuando se dio cuenta de que en menos de tres meses, Harry estaría firmando uno real.

"¿Te molestaría llevarlo a casa hoy?" Harry preguntó. "Tengo trabajo hasta las ocho."

"Umm ... No, me lo llevaré. " Louis dijo.

"Gracias, Lou." Harry le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

Louis solo asintió, y cuando terminó la clase, levantó la silla de auto para bebés y siguió a Liam y Zayn al Volvo. Le puso el cinturón de seguridad al bebé y Zayn hizo lo mismo, el chico de cabello negro besó a la muñeca mientras Louis hacía todo lo posible para actuar como si el suyo no estuviese allí.

Cuando llegó a casa, su madre estaba en la cocina, con la computadora portátil frente a ella. Tras una inspección más cercana, vio que estaba mirando muebles para bebés. Fue entonces cuando supo que era mejor salir de allí lo más pronto posible, pero no pudo hacerlo porque su madre ya lo estaba llamando.

"¡Hola, cielo! ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?" Preguntó, notando la silla de bebé para auto. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Estuvo bien. Y este... este es el robot bebé del que te hablé." Louis dijo, con las palmas de las manos sudando, rezando para que no llorara pronto o en cualquier futuro cercano.

"Está bien" Dijo. "Haré algo para que comas mientras esperamos la cena. Debes estar muriendo de hambre."

"En realidad no, así que voy a ir a mi habitación." Dijo, y se fue antes que ella pudiera detenerlo de nuevo. Levantó el asiento del automóvil y se dirigió a las escaleras, que cada día eran más y más difíciles de subir.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, tiró el asiento del automóvil junto a su cama y luego se sentó sobre ella, agarrando su computadora portátil que estaba debajo de su almohada. Se puso cómodo en la almohada y tocó un poco de música antes de ir a tumblr y comenzar a desplazarse hacia abajo. Pasó el resto del día allí, y justo cuando salió del baño, escuchó un pitido. Miró a su alrededor, en algún momento incluso temiendo por su vida, hasta que el responsable del sonido comenzó a llorar. Comenzaron siendo lloriqueos, los cuales se convirtieron en gritos, más y más fuertes cuanto más tardaba Louis en reaccionar. Pero él ni siquiera podía moverse ya que, en su interior, comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

Nunca había estado tan agradecido de ver a su madre cruzando la puerta y yendo directo al bebé. Rápidamente lo levantó, meciéndolo mientras miraba a través de la bolsa hasta que encontró una de las dos identificaciones de pulsera y luego un biberón. Apenas colocó la identificación cerca del bebé, escuchando un timbre, y puso el biberón cerca de su boca, el niño dejó de llorar y Louis pudo calmarse.

"Gracias mamá." Suspiró aliviado.

"No hay problema, amor." Dijo, demasiado feliz para gusto de Louis. "Dime si necesitas más ayuda. Después de todo, esta es una práctica para cuando tengas a tu bebé."

"Mamá. Por última vez. _No_ me la voy a quedar. ¿De acuerdo?" Apretó los dientes, pero, por supuesto, su madre lo ignoró.

"Como sea, tu papá está por llegar a casa con la cena." Respondió, luego salió de la habitación.

Asintió, y después de que ella se fuera, miró al bebé de plástico. Sus horribles gritos todavía resonaban en su cabeza, irritándolo sin fin. Era un hecho ahora. Louis no tenía un solo instinto maternal en él. Honestamente, solo quería tirar a esa cosa por la ventana, pero sabía que Harry probablemente necesitaría una calificación decente para aprobar la clase.

El bebé volvió a llorar durante la cena, necesitaba un cambio de pañal. Esa vez le había tocado ocuparse de él por sí mismo ya que su madre le había dicho que era su responsabilidad y que era práctica para cuando tenga a su bebé. Louis quería lanzarle algo y luego llorar. Estaba empezando a sentirse muy frustrado y su padre no iba a hacer nada para callarla.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue que su verdadero bebé lo mantuviese despierto hasta la medianoche dándole patadas. La almohada lo ayudó a estar más cómodo, pero ella no se detenía, sus pequeños pies lo molestaban sin cesar. Cuando finalmente se calmó, cerró los ojos. Pero se despertó abruptamente de nuevo cuando el estúpido bebé robot comenzó a llorar. Louis lo ignoró, pero no podría dormir si esa cosa seguía llorando así. Al final, Evelyn entró por la puerta y le preguntó si estaba bien.

"Mamá, no va a cerrar la maldita boca." Louis comenzó a llorar después de que nada había funcionado.

"Trata de mecerlo, eso funciona a veces." Evelyn le dijo, pero no hizo nada para ayudarlo.

"¡No funciona!" Louis casi gritó, luego colocó al bebé gritón en su asiento para auto. "Sabes qué, ¡A la mierda esto! Deja que llore. No me importa."

"Louis, cariño, sé que es difícil pero no puedes hacer eso cuando traigas a tu bebé a casa. No puedes dejar que llore." Evelyn trató de hacerlo entender.

"¡Por última vez, no me la voy a quedar!" Gritó, haciendo que su madre se estremeciera. "¡Estoy harto y cansado de que me digas toda esta mierda cuando ya sabes que ella nunca va a venir a esta casa!"

"¡Simplemente no entiendo, Louis! ¿Cómo es posible que no quieras tener a tu propia hija? " Su madre le preguntó histéricamente. "¿No la amas?"

"¡No! ¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Solo quiero que se vaya!" Gritó.

Lamentó haber dicho aquello apenas sintió un pequeño revoloteo cerca de su ombligo que, para su consternación, ya se había salido. Odiaba cómo su cuerpo estaba cambiando para que ella se acomode. Todo era por ella. ¿Pero qué hay de él? ¿A nadie le importaba cómo él se sentía?

"No lo dices en serio." Evelyn tenía lágrimas rodando por su rostro y John estaba de pie junto a la puerta.

"¡Sí lo hago! No puedo soportarla. ¡Odio cuando se mueve! Odio cuando tú y papá hablan como si ella y su bebé fueran a ser mejores amigos. Odio cuando ustedes hablan como si ella tuviera un lugar en esta maldita familia. Pero después de que la tenga, nunca la verán. ¡Métanselo. En. La. Cabeza.! ¡Ella no es parte de esta familia Y NUNCA LO SERÁ!"

"E-Es mi nieta." La voz de Evelyn tembló. "¡Y no me importa lo que digas, no impedirás que la veamos!" Gritó de inmediato, con tanta determinación en su voz como la de su hijo.

Louis la fulminó con la mirada. ¿Su propia madre lo traicionaría de esa forma? Ir en contra de sus deseos porque egoístamente quería ser parte de la vida de su hija; incluso cuando él mismo no quería eso, ni quería que sus padres tampoco. Quería borrarla completamente de su vida, pero ahora eso sería imposible.

Pero un momento después, cuando vio la mirada de aflicción en los ojos de su madre, se dio cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sido demasiado. E instantáneamente se arrepintió. No se había dado cuenta de que Harry no era el único que la amaba; su madre y su padre también lo hacían.

Permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos, pero luego Evelyn rompió a llorar y salió corriendo de su habitación hacia la de ella, dando un portazo. Louis comenzó a llorar pues, todavía podía escuchar sus sollozos; vio a su padre mirándolo con la expresión más decepcionada que había visto en su rostro. No fue hasta que John se secó las lágrimas cuando Louis notó que él también había estado llorando.

"Solo... Ve a la cama, Louis." Suspiró, luego cerró la puerta; dejándolo allí, con el bebé robot que ya había parado de llorar, y con el suyo completamente inmóvil en su barriga.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo en su habitación, de pie en el mismo lugar. La ira que sentía fue suficiente para hacer que siguiera llorando. Por otro lado, la vergüenza que sentía lo estaba abrumando. No podía enfrentar a sus padres después de haber dicho esas terribles cosas. No podía hacerlo después de lo que acaba de suceder. Luego de pensarlo durante unos buenos diez minutos, se levantó, agarró una bolsa de viaje y entró en su armario para agarrar tantas cosas como le fuera posible.

Cuando tuvo todo lo que necesitaba, agarró la bolsa, la almohada y el asiento del auto y salió de su habitación. Acababa de salir de su casa e iba hacia la de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que era tarde y ellos estarían dormidos. Se sentó en el columpio del porche delantero, arrojando todas sus cosas al suelo, luego sacó su teléfono completamente cargado y marcó el número de Harry.

"¿Hola?" Harry contestó, y Louis se sintió mal por haberlo despertado.

"Soy Louis", dijo el chico embarazado. "Puedes..." Se detuvo cuando sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, el cual solo le hizo derramar más lágrimas. "¿Puedes bajar y abrir la puerta principal? Estoy afuera."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?" Preguntó.

Louis podía decir que Harry estaba más despierto ahora; pero, antes de que pudiera responder a sus preguntas, él ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa. Encendió la luz del porche y salió. Llevaba pantalones de chándal grises y una vieja camiseta de Nirvana. Estaba descalzo y su cabello era un completo desastre. Entornó sus ojos soñolientos hacia él, y luego los frotó con su mano grande, tratando de aclarar su visión.

"¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó, mirando todas las bolsas, la almohada y el asiento para auto que estaban a lado de Louis.

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?" Preguntó, con la voz aún temblorosa. "Tuve una pelea con mi madre."

"¿Te echaron?" Preguntó, agarrando las bolsas y dejando que Louis camine frente a él con la sillita para automóvil bien sujeta en sus manos.

"No, pero fue terrible y no quiero estar allí." Dijo mientras subía las escaleras y entraba en la habitación de Harry, sin cerrar completamente la puerta ya que él le había pedido que así fuera.

"Oh. Bueno, puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras." Harry le dijo mientras bostezaba.

"Gracias, Harry." Louis habló, luego miró al bebé de plástico. "Quizás quieras advertirles a tus padres que estoy aquí. Esto va a llorar, y es muy ruidoso cuando lo hace, no quiero que Anne y Robin se asusten."

"Nah, les dije que pronto tendría al demonio." Le aseguró y luego preguntó en voz alta, "¿Te ha estado manteniendo despierto?"

"Esa estúpida cosa me despertó a medianoche." Murmuró mientras se sentaba en la suave cama. Aquella cama que tenía tantos recuerdos. Trató de no pensar en eso. Las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Ya no eran amigos con beneficios. No eran nada. Harry simplemente era su vecino y el padre de su bebé. Eso era todo.

"Lo siento por eso." Dijo, con voz genuinamente arrepentida. "Me ocuparé de él durante toda la noche, ¿está bien? Podemos tomar turnos mañana después de la escuela."

"Esta bien. Trato hecho." Louis retiró el edredón y luego trató de ponerse cómodo cuando lo recordó. "¿Harry?"

"¿Hm?" Tarareó, con su teléfono en mano, enviándole mensajes de texto a alguien.

"¿Puedes alcanzarme la almohada de maternidad?" Susurró, con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Harry le sonrió al chico en estado mientras le entregaba la larga almohada púrpura que le había comprado. Louis le agradeció antes de envolverla alrededor de su cuerpo, asegurándose de que su vientre esté sobre ella. Poco después se quedó profundamente dormido, pequeños ronquidos se escapaban de sus delgados labios abiertos.

Harry volvió a su teléfono antes de que pudiera pensar en besarlos. Primero había enviado un mensaje de texto a Robin, haciéndole saber que el turno de Louis con el muñeco había terminado y que ahora estaba con él. Luego le envió un mensaje a John, diciéndole que Louis estaba pasando la noche ahí. Finalmente, le envió un mensaje a Liam, preguntándole si podía recoger a Louis en la mañana, sabía que el castaño no iba a querer ver a su padre y no podía llevarlo en su motocicleta. Nunca pondría a sus bebés en peligro, especialmente a su pequeña estrella. Harry le había dado aquel nombre a su niña debido a la interminable cantidad de estrellas de pollo con las que Louis la alimentaba.

Cuando Harry terminó de ser la persona responsable en la que estaba tratando de convertirse, se acomodó junto a Louis, pero al instante se sintió incómodo. Cada vez que se había acostado con él, Harry lo había abrazado, siempre siendo la cuchara grande. Pero ahora no sabía en qué términos estaban. ¿Siquiera eran amigos? Antes de que Harry pudiera pensarlo mejor, se giró de lado y se durmió, asegurándose de mantener sus manos quietas.  
  
  
  


*****   
  


En medio de la noche, Harry se despertó con el grito más molesto que había escuchado en sus diecisiete años de vida. En su estado de ensueño, hundió la cara más en la almohada, ignorando el sonido. Pero cuando se recostó ahí, se dio cuenta de que esa almohada era increíblemente más suave que el resto que poseía. Suspiró en señal de comodidad, pero luego sus ojos se abrieron cuando los gritos aumentaron de volumen. El chico durmiente se movió rápidamente de la cama cuando vio que estaba a centímetros de la cara de Louis. Había estado compartiendo la almohada de embarazo con él. Jesús. Harry necesitaba controlarse.

Caminó hacia el demonio robótico en su asiento para auto, poniéndose el brazalete antes de levantarlo. Una vez que oyó el timbre, agarró el biberón de juguete para alimentarlo, suspirando de alivio cuando sus llantos se calmaron. Arrugó la nariz cuando el bebé de plástico comenzó a hacer ruidos de succión. Cuanto más real habían tratado de hacer a esa cosa, más espeluznante parecía. Sabía que su bebé sería todo lo contrario. Aunque Harry no era ingenuo. Sabía que su popo y vomito no serían agradables.

Pero valdría la pena. Cualquier cosa por su pequeña estrella.

Mientras el muñeco bebía su comida inexistente, miró a Louis, sonriéndole a su figura dormida. Estaba acurrucado en la almohada de embarazo púrpura. La parte inferior de su holgada camisa se había subido, la luz de la luna entraba por sus cortinas y dejaba al descubierto, en la oscuridad, parte de su vientre redondeado.

Pero luego vio algo largo y peludo moviéndose contra la piel cremosa y estirada que albergaba a su bebé. Harry entró inmediatamente en modo protector y dio un paso hacia Louis y la criatura la cual, luego de una inspección más profunda resultó ser Dusty, el gato de la familia, se acurrucó alrededor de la pancita embarazada de Louis, su larga cola rozándose contra ella.

Puso los ojos en blanco. Louis no debió haber cerrado la puerta completamente. Al gato le gustaba entrar a su habitación por la noche y dormir con él. Harry había empezado a sacarlo, porque solía despertar con la boca llena de pelo.

Cuando el bebé robot terminó de comer, lo hizo eructar y lo volvió a colocar suavemente en su silla y volvió a la cama. Le dio algunos golpes a Dusty, pero accidentalmente rozó su mano contra el vientre de Louis. Sin ser capaz de contenerse, acarició su barriga un poco, y sonrió cariñosamente cuando sintió una suave patada en la palma de su mano. Louis se quejó mientras dormía, y posó su mano junto a la de Harry, inconscientemente tratando de calmar a su bebé.

Sonrió suavemente, negando con la cabeza. No importaba lo que Louis dijese, Harry sabía que en el fondo no odiaba a su pequeña estrella. Dejó un suave beso junto su ombligo y luego se acostó a su lado, durmiéndose minutos después.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry, como predijo, se despertó con un gran peso en la cara y con la boca llena de pelo de gato. Gruñó antes de quitar suavemente la sofocante masa de piel que era Dusty. Se levantó de la cama y luego se dirigió a la ducha.

Mientras caminaba hacia el baño, miró a Louis, riéndose del desarreglado flequillo que enmarcaba su durmiente rostro. Le era difícil apartar sus ojos verdes de él, el chico embarazado era tan hermoso; ninguna cantidad adicional debido al peso del bebé podría cambiar eso. Estaba brillando más que el sol. Y Harry sabía, sin lugar a dudas, que su bebé sería un pequeño rayo de sol, igual que su mamá.

~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
  


Cuando Louis se despertó esa mañana, estaba un poco confundido acerca de su entorno hasta que recordó lo que había pasado. Con eso vino la sensación de vergüenza cuando también le vino a la mente lo que le había dicho a su madre. Se quedó en la cama por unos minutos más, escuchando la ducha antes de que esta se apagase minutos después, Harry salió del baño con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

"¿Louis?" Harry habló, de espaldas hacia él, mientras rebuscaba en uno de sus cajones. "Despierta, llegaremos tarde" dijo.

Louis lo vio colocarse unos bóxers antes de quitarse la toalla, luego lo vio ir al armario en busca de algo que ponerse. Volvió vestido con simples jeans azules y una camisa roja. Louis se preguntó por qué no usaba jeans negros y demás ropa del mismo color, pero no preguntó; se levantó para ir al baño a ducharse. En su camino hacia allí, pudo ver que Harry tenía círculos oscuros bajo sus ojos y parecía completamente hecho polvo. Supuso que era debido a que el bebé robot que lo había hecho desvelarse. Se sintió mal, pero no dijo nada y entró al baño a darse una ducha.

Cuando entró, se sorprendió al ver que su gel de baño, champú y acondicionador todavía estaban allí. Harry los había guardado todo ese tiempo. Louis sinceramente no sabía qué pensar de ello. A pesar de eso, estaba feliz de que Harry los hubiese conservado ya que así podría usarlos ahora; decidió usar un poco de la colonia de Harry luego de salir bañándose. Siempre le había gustado cómo olía, así que roció un poco en sus muñecas.

Después de que terminó de prepararse en el baño, regresó a la habitación de Harry, donde este lo estaba esperando en la cama. Le pasó su mochila y luego colgó la suya en el hombro.

"Vamos, Lou. Liam nos está esperando afuera." Harry le dijo mientras bajaba las escaleras.

"Pero no desayunamos." Louis frunció el ceño, estaba hambriento.

"Podemos comer algo en el camino. ¡Vamos! Llegaremos tarde." Harry lo apresuró mientras mantenía la puerta principal abierta para él. Louis rodó los ojos, pues no había forma de que corriera por esas escaleras solo para terminar cayéndose. Puede que no quiera al bebé, pero no quería ponerla en peligro a ella ni a él mismo.

Cuando Louis finalmente bajó, caminó hacia el Volvo negro, saludó a Liam y Zayn quienes estaban en el asiento delantero. Para su sorpresa, Harry subió al asiento trasero con él, poniéndose el cinturón de seguridad incluso antes de que Louis cerrara la puerta. El chico embarazado suspiró, ¿Se estaba volviendo así de lento?

En el camino a la escuela, Liam les consiguió a todos el desayuno. Una vez que llegó al campus, se estacionó y luego todos salieron. Louis y Zayn caminaron hacia sus casilleros mientras los otros dos chicos caminaban hacia los de ellos que estaban en el extremo opuesto del pasillo. Una vez que estuvieron donde ya no los podían oír, Zayn agarró a Louis y lo atrajo hacia sí.

"¿Zayn?" Louis preguntó, sorprendido.

"Suéltalo, perra." Exigió Zayn.

"¿Qué suelte qué? ¡No pasó nada!", Susurró, mirando los entrometidos ojos marrones de Zayn.

"Sé que anoche dormiste en la casa de Harry" Zayn le dijo, sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Lo que significa que los dos durmieron en su cama."

"¿Y...?" Louis lo presionó a que prosiga.

"Dios mío, ¿Tengo que deletrearlo?"

Louis levantó una ceja perfectamente arqueada.

"¿Tuvieron S-E-X-O?" Preguntó, exasperado.

Louis lo miró escandalizado. "¡Por supuesto que no, pervertido! Apenas y hablamos." Gritó. "De cualquier modo, Harry no me follaría estando así." Louis hizo un gesto hacia su gran vientre. "Dios, ¿En qué posición lo haríamos?" Dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Probablemente el doggystyle o la posición de vaquera." Zayn respondió a sabiendas, mientras guardaba sus libros en su mochila. "De vaquera inversa..."

"¿Qué diablos es la posición de vaquera?" Louis preguntó, totalmente confundido y luego cerró su casillero, cargó su mochila en su brazo otra vez.

"Es aquella donde montas esa polla como si montaras un caballo yendo hacia la puesta de sol." Zayn dijo soñadoramente, mirando hacia la distancia, a Liam. Louis quería vomitar, la pareja le daba náuseas.

"Es bueno saberlo." Louis gruñó. "Y para responder a tu pregunta, no tuvimos sexo y no lo haremos por ahora. Como sea, sería muy extraño hacerlo con un bebé dentro de mí. ¿Qué pasa si se mueve?" Louis se estremeció ante la idea. "Simplemente no, Zayn."

El chico de cabello oscuro se encogió de hombros. "Eh, no creo que eso sea un problema, LouLou. Harry podría moverse y hacerla dormir."

"Yo podría...¿qué?" Harry preguntó un momento después, cuando él y Liam se unieron a ellos en su camino a la clase.

Louis lo miró, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

"Podrías meter esa gran polla" Louis puso su mano sobre la boca grande de Zayn, el resto de su frase salió como un murmullo incomprensible. "... tuya ... en ... culo ... Louis... y...moverte... para... dormir."

Harry miró a Liam, su expresión facial totalmente desconcertada. Su mejor amigo solo negó con la cabeza, silenciosamente diciéndole a Harry que no le importara el comportamiento inmaduro de su novio. Los dos muchachos simplemente se rieron mientras entraban a clase. Zayn, por otro lado, fue a su asiento mientras Louis lo apuñalaba con la mirada, murmurando amenazas vacías mientras tomaba asiento junto al gran bocazas que era su mejor amigo.

El día transcurrió como siempre solía hacerlo, lleno de clases aburridas y tediosas tareas. Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo, Louis estaba emocionado, deseoso de comer algo del pastel de chocolate de Harry. Casi corrió hacia la mesa cuando vio que él ya estaba allí, desempacando sus deliciosas golosinas.

Louis se sentó al lado de Harry y comenzó a comer su almuerzo. Comió un poco de su ensalada de col para compensar su porción de pastel, la cual devoró en segundos. Cuando terminó el almuerzo, Louis estaba feliz y satisfecho; se levantó para tirar la basura. Luego caminó hacia su casillero para coger sus libros de matemáticas y de la clase del Sr. Lovett, el resto de sus amigos, no muy lejos de él, hicieron lo mismo. Pero mientras alcanzaba su libro de Cálculo, dos jugadores de fútbol empezaron a discutir en el pasillo, sus gritos hacían eco en las paredes.

"¡Vi sus bragas en tu auto, Tristan! No me des esa jodida excusa de que ella necesitaba un aventón a la práctica de porristas y tuvo que cambiarse en el asiento trasero. ¡Sé que te has estado follando a mi chica a mis espaldas!" El chico empujó a su compañero de equipo a los casilleros, a un pie de distancia de Louis, la fuerte colisión lo hizo estremecerse.

"¡Bien! Me follé a tu chica, Sean. ¡Y le encantó!" Admitió con una sonrisa engreída, que solo provocó más a su amigo. "Me encantó la forma en que me adentré lentamente en su apretado coñ-"

Sean balanceó su puño hacia atrás y luego golpeó a Tristan en la cara, cortando su vulgar descripción. El chico alto se cayó, estaba demasiado ocupado sosteniendo su nariz ensangrentada como para evitar chocar contra el costado de Louis, causando que el chico embarazado perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, su espalda golpeando el suelo con fuerza. 


	15. Capítulo XIV

Antes de que pudiera gritarle a Louis que se apartara, Harry vio que Sean golpeó a Tristan, haciéndolo caer, y luego como si se tratase de un efecto dominó, el gran futbolista se estrelló contra Louis e hizo que este se desplomará con él. Harry solo podía mirar horrorizado como el pequeño chico embarazado caía al suelo. Todo parecía suceder en cámara lenta. Apenas Tristan colisionó con su costado, Louis instintivamente envolvió un brazo protector alrededor de su vientre hinchado y con el otro trató de agarrarse a la pared. Pero el empujón fue demasiado fuerte, lo cual causó que cayera sobre su culo, seguido por el fuerte estruendo de su cabeza golpeando el piso.

Todos se quedaron en estado de shock. El pasillo quedó en silencio.

Antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, ya estaba atacando a Sean, sus ojos verdes estaban tan cegados por la rabia que no podía pensar.

"¡Harry no!" Escuchó a Liam gritando, pero lo ignoró. La imagen de Louis cayendo y golpeando el suelo, con sus pequeñas manos alrededor de su barriga, tratando de proteger a su pequeña estrella de cualquier daño, estaba reproduciéndose en su cabeza continuamente, sin permitirle pensar con claridad. La posibilidad de que su adorable chico o su bebé resultasen heridos solo incrementaba su enojo.

"Eh, tío. Yo... Lo siento, yo... "

Harry lo interrumpió dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula. "Tú, jodido pedazo de mierda. ¡Él está embarazado!"

"Por favor", Sean se quejó. "¡Amigo, no quise hacerlo caer!" Gritó suplicando misericordia, completamente aterrorizado por Harry. "Fue un accidente. ¡Lo juro!" Era bien sabido por parte de todo el equipo de fútbol que Harry estaba enamorado de Louis, así que ninguno de ellos se metía con él. Y ahora, después de que Sean lo había lastimado accidentalmente al intentar hacerle daño a Tristan, poniéndolo a él y a su bebé en peligro, Sean supo que Harry le iba a dar una paliza.

Harry negó con la cabeza, siempre había sabido que el egoísta deportista tenía mal genio y nunca podía controlarlo. Y ahora Louis y su bebé estaban sufriendo debido a ello.

Harry le dio una patada en la ingle, causando que el idiota llorica cayera de rodillas. No perdió ni un solo segundo y se subió en él, inmovilizando su hombro contra el suelo y golpeando la cara de Sean repetidamente una y otra vez.

Escuchó débilmente los gritos de los estudiantes, de Liam y de algunos maestros, en el fondo. Harry los ignoró, decidido a mostrarle a este imbécil lo que pasaba cuando alguien se metía con su familia.

De repente, un par de manos lo agarraron por la cintura, alejándolo de la cara ensangrentada de Sean e impidiéndole volver a golpear a ese desgraciado.

"¡Ya es suficiente, Harry!" El Sr. Lovett gritó. Harry forcejeó por un momento, tratando de escapar del agarre del maestro para poder darle otro puñetazo, esta vez a Tristan, quien todavía se sostenía su nariz sangrante. Harry esperaba que esta estuviera rota.

"Jeremy, ayuda al señor Alison a levantarse." Lovett ordenó mientras señalaba a un quejumbroso Sean, luego miró a Zayn quien estaba arrodillado junto a Louis. "Por favor, asegúrate de llevarlo a la enfermería."

Los ojos verdes de Harry hicieron contacto con los azules de Louis, que lo miraban directamente, su expresión era ilegible. Antes de que Harry pudiera correr hacia el chico en estado y exigir que sería él quien acompañaría a Louis a la enfermería, el maestro dijo: "Ustedes tres vienen a la oficina del director conmigo."

Harry suspiró derrotado. No podía hacer nada más que seguirlo y rezar para que Louis y el bebé estuvieran bien.

*****

Louis se quedó quieto en la camilla de la enfermería. Tenía un terrible dolor de cabeza y su espalda dolía también. Zayn se sentó a su lado en silencio, su rostro grabado con preocupación. Los dos estaban esperando que la enfermera, la Sra. Martha, volviera con una bolsa de hielo para su cabeza.

Después de que le contasen lo que sucedió y Louis describiera sus síntomas, ella concluyó que no tenía una conmoción cerebral, solo magulladuras menores en su espalda. En general, estaba bien, la caída no le causó lesiones graves. Al principio, Louis temía que el bebé estuviese herido y casi enloqueció por ello. Pero después de sentir varias patadas fuertes en las costillas, estaba bastante seguro de que el bebé también estaba bien, aunque la enfermera dijo que si quería estar completamente seguro, debería ir con su médico. La Sra. Martha le dijo que tuvo suerte de haber caído de espaldas, porque de lo contrario el bebé podría haber sido gravemente herido.

Pronto regresó con una bolsa de hielo y se la dio a Louis. "Aquí tienes" Le ofreció amablemente.

"Gracias, Sra. Martha."

"Antes de que vengan tus padres, Louis, quiero echar un vistazo a tu espalda una vez más. Y luego pondré un parche térmico donde más te duela, ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo.

Louis asintió y luego se giró para que su espalda estuviera frente a ella; de modo que ahora estaba frente a Zayn y la puerta de la enfermería.

"Levanta tu camiseta por favor." La enfermera pidió con voz cordial.

Louis suspiró y levantó la prenda. Estaba contento de que solo Zayn estuviese en la habitación, no le importaba que su mejor amigo viera su piel ahora marcada con estrías a los costados. Louis las odiaba, pero sabía que él no lo juzgaría.

"¿Aquí es donde más te duele?", Le preguntó, presionando su mano suavemente cerca de su hombro derecho. Louis siseó de dolor, el sonido por sí mismo le dio la respuesta.

Mientras terminaba de colocar el parche, la puerta se abrió y reveló a un jadeante Harry, quien parecía que acababa de salir corriendo de la oficina del director. Entró atropelladamente, caminando rápidamente hacia Louis.

"¡Lou! Oh Dios mío. ¿El bebé está bien? ¡Por favor dime que mi pequeña estrella está bien!" Harry dijo, ansioso.

Antes de que el chico embarazado pudiera responder, el papá de su bebé puso las manos sobre su vientre desnudo, sintiendo al bebé sin el permiso de Louis. Ni siquiera un segundo después, ella comenzó a patear debajo de sus grandes palmas. Harry suspiró de alivio, todo su cuerpo se relajó. Sus labios rosados sonrieron de felicidad y sus ojos llorosos brillaron de alegría. Estaba irradiando amor.

Louis hizo una mueca. Harry estaba actuando como un loco enamorado, exactamente como la primera vez que la sintió patear durante el ultrasonido. Y por segunda vez, el corazón de Louis se llenó de envidia.

Harry no se preocupaba por él. En cuanto vio a Louis caer, no corrió a su lado a preguntarle si estaba bien. Había ido directo hacia Sean y le había dado un puñetazo porque Louis estaba embarazado, porque el jugador de fútbol había puesto al bebé en peligro, no porque él podría haberse lastimado la columna vertebral o algo así. Tampoco vino a la enfermería para preguntar si él estaba bien.

Correcto. Porque él no importaba.

Harry preguntó por ella después de que él se había caído. Solo se preocupaba por el bienestar de ella. Se aseguraba de que Louis comiera saludable debido a ella. Y había conseguido la almohada de embarazo para que ella se sintiera cómoda. Todo lo que importaba era ella, ella y ella. Nunca él.

Siempre ella.

Louis apartó las manos de Harry de su estómago hinchado y bajó su camiseta, cortando su conexión con ella.

"Tu bebé está bien, Harry." Louis escupió amargamente.

Una expresión de dolor apareció en su rostro, pero desapareció antes de que Louis pudiera comenzar a sentirse mal.

"Nuestros padres nos están esperando afuera." Harry habló, cambiando el tema del bebé a la situación en cuestión.

Louis gruñó cuando se levantó de la mesa. "No quiero verlos."

"Yo tampoco, pero no tenemos otra opción."

Louis sabía que tenía razón así que se despidió de Zayn, diciéndole que le enviaría un mensaje en la noche. Luego agarró su mochila del piso y, después de agradecer a la señora Martha por su ayuda, siguió a Harry hacia el estacionamiento.

Tan pronto como estuvieron afuera y frente a sus padres, Anne y Robin comenzaron a gritarle a Harry.

"¡Harry Edward!" Gritó Anne. "No puedo creer que hayas tenido una pelea en la escuela y que te hayan suspendido por tres días. Pensé que ya habías dejado de hacer estas estupideces. Estás a punto de ser padre. ¡Ya no puedes seguir actuando así!"

"¡Empujaron a Louis, mamá! ¡Y se cayó!" Harry se defendió. "¡Esos idiotas imprudentes podrían haber lastimado al bebé!

"Pero no lo hicieron", Robin le recordó.

"Pero podrían haberlo hecho" Harry razonó. "Y hubiera sido culpa mía por no haber sido capaz de protegerla."

Ambas caras se suavizaron un poco en señal de comprensión. Sin embargo, todavía estaban furiosos. "Estamos realmente decepcionados de ti, Harry. Esperábamos algo mejor." dijo Anne. "Necesitas controlar tu ira, especialmente ahora que el bebé estará aquí pronto. Ella merece un padre maduro, responsable y que se comporte bien."

Harry suspiró y agachó la cabeza, avergonzado. Sabía que su madre tenía razón. No solo había decepcionado a sus padres, sino también a su pequeña.

"Y ya que quieres actuar como un adolescente inmaduro, voy a castigarte como a uno." Lo miró, furiosa. "No tendrás internet, a menos que sea para hacer tareas, y harás quehaceres adicionales. Te prohibiría salir, pero solo vas a la escuela y al trabajo." Refunfuñó, despiadada.

Harry solo pudo suspirar y aceptar la justa consecuencia de sus actos. "Esta bien, mamá."

Cuando los Styles-Twist terminaron de reprender a Harry, Evelyn se acercó a su hijo. "¿Estás bien, cariño?"

Louis no podía mirarla a los ojos; todavía estaba muy avergonzado por lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Todavía no estaba listo para enfrentarla.

Asintió y se acercó a Harry, fuera del alcance de su madre.

"Vamos, Louis, te llevaremos a casa, hijo" John dijo.

"No. Yo...uh... quiero quedarme en casa de Harry." Agarró la mano de Harry para hacer su argumento más convincente. "De todos modos tenemos que cuidar al bebé robot juntos así que... es mejor que me quede con él."

Los padres de Harry, él, y sus propios padres lo miraron, conmocionados. Era la primera vez, en meses, que Louis había expresado su deseo de estar en la misma habitación con Harry y de, además, compartir su cama.

La cara de Harry era una mezcla de deleite y temor. Aunque el chico de ojos verdes extrañaba estar cerca de Louis, estaba preocupado por sus hormonas; el chico embarazado había actuado de forma impredecible desde que había vuelto de España. En un momento lo odiaba y al siguiente estaba siendo cortés con él. Harry no estaba seguro de estar preparado para lidiar con la montaña rusa emocional que era Louis, o de vivir con él, en realidad.

"Uh bien, está bien entonces." John dijo, pasándose las manos torpemente por el pelo corto. "Si eso es lo que quieres."

Louis asintió y luego tiro de Harry hacia el auto de Robin, queriendo alejarse de sus padres lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Louis agarró una bolsa de cheetos picantes y una Sprite de la despensa y de la nevera de Anne, y subió las escaleras. Se acostó en la cama de Harry, agarrando el control remoto para mirar Supernatural. Harry entró unos minutos más tarde y fue directamente al baño, salió casi treinta minutos después. Louis alzó las cejas, poniendo lentamente un cheeto en su boca.

"¿A dónde vas?", Preguntó.

"Al trabajo." Harry respondió.

"Por lo que ellos saben, ¿no deberías estar en la escuela?", Preguntó Louis.

"Sí, pero llamé a mi jefe y me dijo que podía ir. Trabajaré más horas mientras esté suspendido." Harry se encogió de hombros.

Louis quería preguntarle por qué estaba trabajando tanto, pero una repentina patada en su estómago respondió a su pregunta. Comió otro cheeto y colocó su otra mano sobre el costado de su vientre, palmeando el lugar en cuanto ella empezó a patear más. Miró a Harry de nuevo mientras él se ponía los zapatos, preguntándose por qué lo estaba haciendo. Todo era por ella, pero ¿Por qué cuando podía la dejaba y continuaba viviendo su vida? Y disfrutaba de ser un chico y no tenía que criar a un bebé como él tenía que hacer.

"Te veré más tarde, regresaré a las ocho." Harry dijo.

"¿Puedes traerme algo de Carl's Jr cuando regreses?" Louis preguntó. "Por favor."

"Claro, tomaré el auto de mamá así que no debería ser un problema."

Harry se encogió de hombros antes de agarrar su billetera y teléfono y salir de la habitación.

Louis solo tuvo unas pocas horas para relajarse hasta que el bebé robot comenzara a llorar. Dejó escapar un quejido, se sentó para alimentarlo y luego cambiarle el pañal. Mientras lo alimentaba, su bebé no dejó de dar patadas hasta el momento en que Louis comenzó a caminar por la habitación; luego se fue a dar una ducha. A las ocho, casi se estaba quedando dormido cuando Harry entró por la puerta, con aspecto agotado, sosteniendo una bolsa de Carl's Jr y dos bebidas grandes.

"Louis, despierta." Harry le dio un empujoncito, haciendo que Louis se sentara, algo que alteró al bebé ya que comenzó a patear.

"La despertaste y ahora no dejará de patearme" Louis refunfuñó, ya de mal humor.

"Lo siento." Harry puso los ojos en blanco y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración cuando el bebé robot comenzó a llorar.

"Es tu turno. Probablemente se cagó." Louis le dijo.

"¿Puedes limpiarlo por mí? Necesito cagar también." Harry le dijo, ignorando la expresión disgustada de Louis.

"Es tu turno." Louis lo miró con furia. "Y es práctica para cuando tengas al bebé. No es como si la fueras a dejar con un pañal sucio para irte a cagar."

"He estado aguantándome por mucho tiempo." Harry también lo miró furioso, pero caminó hacia el muñeco de todos modos.

"No es mi culpa." Louis rodó sus ojos mientras comía.

Harry lo miró furioso durante todo el tiempo que alimentó al bebé, y en cuanto terminó, corrió al baño. Tuvo que comer su comida fría después de salir de él, estando ya irritado con Louis. Terminó tomando una ducha después de eso y yéndose a la cama casi a las once porque Louis no dejaba de pedirle que le trajera agua o bocadillos de la cocina. Le había dicho que lo hiciera él, pero terminó haciéndolo por sí mismo cuando Louis había empezado a quejarse de que se cansaría al subir las escaleras debido al bebé. Harry no dijo nada después de eso.

~ * ~

El resto de la semana escolar fue más o menos igual. Louis iba a la escuela y cuando llegaba a casa cuidaba al bebé robot mientras Harry estaba en el trabajo, él había pedido turnos extra por el resto de los días de la semana. El muñeco lo molestaba sin cansancio cuando tenía que quedarse en casa con Anne y cuidar al bebé. Le encantaba cuando ella le cocinaba algún platillo, supo que su padre le había estado dando dinero para pagar sus gastos a pesar de que Anne se había negado a aceptarlo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Harry llegaba a casa de mal humor pues, no estaba durmiendo mucho ya que Louis lo dejaba solo para cuidar al bebé de plástico durante la noche. Harry se enojaba aún más cuando Louis le decía que aquello era una práctica para cuando tuviese que cuidar al bebé de verdad.

Cuando finalmente llegó el fin de semana, Louis se sintió aliviado ya que eso significaba que el tiempo con el bebé de plástico casi había terminado. Estaba harto y cansado de escuchar sus gritos molestos. Era sábado por la tarde, estaba acostado en la cama de Harry viendo televisión cuando el rizado entró por la puerta, haciendo que Louis lo mirara confundido, pues se suponía que aún debía estar en el trabajo.

"¿No se supone que deberías estar trabajando?" Louis preguntó mientras comía uno de los panecillos que Anne le había hecho, ignorando a Harry cuando este lo miró furioso después de ver todas las migas que estaba dejando en el cobertor de la cama.

"Salí temprano" Dijo. "¿Te importaría? Estás dejando migas en mi cama. Coge un plato o ve a comer esa mierda en la cocina."

"Mírame." Louis puso los ojos en blanco y continuó comiendo, sin perderse la forma en que los ojos de Harry se encendieron con ira, aunque por una fracción de segundo pensó que era deseo.

"Y sabes que ese maldito gato no puede estar en mi habitación, y mucho menos en mi cama." Harry levantó la voz.

"¡HARRY!" Anne gritó desde su habitación. "¡Lenguaje!"

Harry solo puso los ojos en blanco y cerró la puerta, luego fue a agarrar al gato para echarlo, pero Louis lo agarró primero y lo escondió bajo las sábanas. Alejó las manos de Harry cuando trató de cogerlo, haciendo que el gato le arañara la muñeca.

"¡Ay! ¡Mierda!" Harry lo miró.

"¡Deja de ser una perra con Dusty! El pobre gatito no hizo nada." Louis dijo mientras le acariciaba suavemente el pelaje. Louis apreciaba la compañía que el gato le daba mientras Harry no estaba.

"Entonces siéntate en el piso con él. No tiene permitido estar en mi cama. ¡Deja mucho pelo sobre ella!" Harry le dijo, mientras señalaba el pelo de gato sobre el colchón. Estuvo a punto de hacer un agujero en la pared con los puños cuando Louis comenzó a imitarlo.

"¡Limpiaré más tarde de cualquier forma!" Louis dijo. "¿Por qué estás tan enojado?"

"No estoy enojado." Harry gruñó mientras se dirigía al baño para tomar una ducha.

Mientras se duchaba, se dio tiempo para calmarse, y luego salió de mejor humor. Louis todavía estaba en la cama con el gato, pero lo ignoró y fue a revisar la cuenta bancaria que su madre lo había ayudado a crear. No quería guardar todos sus cheques en casa, por lo que su madre lo había llevado a abrir su primera cuenta bancaria. Harry estaba tan jodidamente orgulloso de sí mismo después de haber depositado todas sus ganancias. Después de cuatro meses de trabajo, había recaudado una buena cantidad de dinero y ahora tenía lo suficiente para comprar cosas para su pequeña estrella.

"Oye Lou" Harry dijo con voz baja. "¿Quieres ir a comprar algunas cosas para el bebé conmigo?" Preguntó.

"No" Louis respondió, con toda la atención puesta en su teléfono. Estaba enviándole mensajes de texto a Andrés, pero Harry no tenía que saber eso.

"¿Por qué no?" Harry le preguntó. Quería llorar, pero Louis no necesitaba saberlo.

"Porque estoy cansado y no quiero salir."

"Te compraré algo en Carl's Jr." Harry lo sobornó, tratando de contener una sonrisa cuando Louis finalmente lo miró. El teléfono siendo olvidado luego de que Louis lo hubiese dejado caer sobre el colchón, casi golpeando al gato.

"¡De acuerdo!" Louis finalmente se levantó para cambiarse el pijama.

Anne les dejó tomar prestado su automóvil pues Robin todavía estaba arreglando el auto de su padre, el cual le había prometido a Harry que iba a ser suyo cuando terminara de repararlo. Esperó a que Louis se abrochara el cinturón de seguridad, para luego salir lentamente de la entrada de su casa y conducir hasta 'Babies R Us', yendo al límite de velocidad por primera vez.

Cuando llegaron ahí, Louis estaba enviando mensajes de texto en su teléfono otra vez. Harry agarró un carrito y fue directo a la sección de ropa, una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro cuando entró en la zona de recién nacidos y vio toda la ropa diminuta. Su madre le había dicho que no se excediera comprando porque los recién nacidos no necesitaban mucha ropa elegante, solo un simple body blanco. Pero Harry no pudo resistirse a agarrar unos cuantos que llevaban pequeños diseños en ellos. Eran tan adorables.

"¿Crees que este es lindo?" Harry le preguntó a Louis, mostrándole un mameluco rosa con estampados de gatitos por todas partes.

"Sí" Louis dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin levantar la vista de su teléfono. Aquello hizo que Harry se preguntase quién era la persona con la que Louis se estaba enviando mensajes de texto.

"Ni siquiera lo miraste." Harry entrecerró los ojos. "Se suponía que ibas a ayudarme a elegir cosas para el bebé."

"Dije que iría contigo, no que fuese a elegir cosas para ella. No voy a estar a su alrededor, entonces ¿Qué sentido tiene que yo ayude...?" Louis se calló cuando recibió otro mensaje de texto.

La sangre de Harry hervía de rabia, quería arrebatarle el maldito teléfono de la mano y estrellarlo contra el piso. Pero no lo hizo, en lugar de eso, simplemente agarró tres paquetes de bodies blancos, cada uno contenía cinco de ellos, y se fue a las cajas de pago. Dejó a Louis de pie allí, mirándolo boquiabierto mientras salía de la tienda con una sola bolsa.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa?" Louis corrió detrás de él, gritando. "Podrías haberme dicho que ya te ibas."

"Si hubieras prestado atención, entonces te habrías dado cuenta." Harry siguió caminando.

Louis no dijo nada después de eso, subió al auto después de que Harry ya lo había encendido. Estaba emocionado por conseguir su comida en el camino de regreso, pero cuando Harry no se detuvo en el restaurante de comida rápida, lo miró, notando cuán apretadas sus manos estaban agarrando el volante.

"Creí que ibas a comprarme comida" Louis le recordó.

"Creí que ibas a ayudarme a comprar, pero no, pasaste todo el tiempo pegado a tu teléfono. Así que no, no voy comprarte una mierda."

"¡Que te jodan!" Louis dijo, y luego de unos segundos, rompió en llanto. "Por supuesto que solo le compras tonterías a ella, pero cuando se trata de mí, ¡no me compras nada! ¡Siempre es ella! ¡Nunca yo! ¡Todo para un humano que aún no conoces!" Louis gritó, asegurándose de acercarse a Harry para que lo escuchara fuerte y claro.

Harry disminuyó la velocidad hasta que se detuvo por completo en una luz roja, luego se volvió lentamente para mirar a Louis. Se sintió como un idiota cuando finalmente descubrió lo que estaba pasando, lo que había estado haciendo todo ese tiempo. Se dio cuenta de que le estaba dando toda su atención al bebé. Había pensado erróneamente que Louis no la quería. Pero claramente sí lo hacía, Harry lo supo después de escuchar lo envidioso que había sonado. Todo había sido por celos.

Lentamente se movió hacia el carril contrario, con la intención de dar la vuelta y regresar al Carl's Jr. Louis siguió sollozando, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos, y calmándose en cuanto escuchó que Harry bajaba su ventana y pagaba su pedido en la caja.

Agarró la comida cuando Harry se la ofreció, y comenzó a comer de inmediato, murmurando un pequeño 'gracias' mientras mordía una estrella de pollo caliente. Louis siempre dormía luego de que comía, así que cuando llegaron, Harry tuvo que despertarlo. Lentamente salió del auto y entró en la casa, sobresaltándose cuando Gemma saltó frente a él y lo abrazó.

"¡Louis!" Ella soltó una risita, luego se apartó para mirarlo y puso las manos sobre su vientre.

Chilló cuando el bebé pateó contra su palma.

"¡Ya ama a su tía Gemma!", Dijo con orgullo.

"Gems." Louis la abrazó, luego se apartó para mirarla. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó mientras bostezaba.

"Tenía tiempo libre así que decidí venir a casa." Le dijo, notando lo adormilado que Louis parecía. "¿Estás cansado?" Preguntó.

"Sí." Louis le sonrió a Gemma y asintió.

"Ve a dormir, no me iré hasta mañana por la mañana, así que estaré aquí cuando despiertes" Dijo.

"Está bien" Louis afirmó. La abrazó una vez más y luego subió las escaleras justo en el momento en que Harry entraba por la puerta, todavía sosteniendo la bolsa de compras.

"¡Hola Gemma!" Harry sonrió, sus hoyuelos mostrándose en cuanto vio a su hermana parada junto a la puerta.

"No sabía que ibas a estar en casa".

"No tenía tarea escrita para este fin de semana, así que pensé en venir para que pudiéramos pasar el rato." Le dijo, emocionada. "¡Te compré algo hace unas semanas y he estado esperando para dártelo!"

"¡Oh, ¿qué es?!" Harry dijo, siguiéndola a la sala de estar donde estaba su maleta y junto a ella había una bolsa grande. Ella la agarró y se la dio a su hermano. "¡Ábrela y mira!"

Harry buscó dentro y sacó un gran paquete de pañales, todos atados en una bonita cinta rosada. Pero los pañales no eran del tipo ordinario, como Pampers o Huggies, que se vendían en la tienda. Estaban hechos de un material blando; cada uno era de un color diferente y tenían pequeños diseños originales. Incluso había uno azul con lindas estrellas fugaces. Ese definitivamente era su favorito.

"¡Son pañales de tela!" Gemma dijo, al ver que su hermano solo los miraba confusamente. "Estuve en la reunión de mi club ambiental en La Universidad de California, Berkeley, y una chica los estaba vendiendo. Nos dijo que usar pañales reutilizables en lugar de los que compras en la tienda es mejor para el planeta. Porque estos no permanecerán en un vertedero en algún lugar justo después de que ella los ensucie, ¿sabes? Y son geniales reduciendo el sarpullido de los bebés.

Harry solo pudo asentir mientras ella continuaba explicando.

"También son ajustables. Así que, si son para un recién nacido, puedes doblarlos de cierta manera para que queden bien y, a medida que el bebé crezca, se expanden para ajustarse correctamente. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de si estarías interesado en ellos, así que solo compré un paquete. Si te gustan, dímelo y te conseguiré unos cuantos más." Gemma terminó su discurso, sonriéndole alegremente a su hermano.

"Wow Gems, no sé qué decir." Harry dijo, atónito. "Muchas gracias. Esto me va a ahorrar mucho dinero en la compra semanal de pañales. Y también ayudará al medio ambiente, por supuesto." Rio. Su hermana era una amante de los árboles, pero por eso la amaba.

"¡Así es, Haz! Lo único malo es que ahora tendrás que hacer la colada con más frecuencia." Gemma bromeó, pero esta vez la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry no se extendió hasta sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa, H?", Le preguntó su hermana, podía decir que él estaba triste por algo.

"No es nada." Harry murmuró mientras miraba con desilusión hacia la bolsa de compras en su mano. "Es solo que Louis y yo fuimos a 'Babies R Us' a conseguir algo para el bebé, pero tuvimos una pelea y solo compré unos cuantos mamelucos." Harry suspiró.

"Entonces vamos a comprar más." Su madre propuso. Ella los había escuchado hablar desde la cocina.

"¿En serio?", Harry preguntó, tratando de ocultar la felicidad en su voz, no queriendo sonar demasiado ansioso.

"¡Sí!" Gemma se rio, su hermanito era tan tierno. "Vámonos. Louis está dormido, así que no creo que le importe." Dijo mientras se dirigían hacia el automóvil de la familia.

Mientras se abrochaba el cinturón en el asiento trasero, sonrió, completamente aliviado de que le iba a dar a su pequeña estrella todo lo que necesitaba y más. A pesar de que su madre no había ido con ellos, Harry esperaba que, quizás, después de que le diese a Louis un poco más de atención y lograse que se involucrara más, él podría entrar en razón. Talvez así, querría estar con él y juntos podrían criar a su bebé.

*****

Más tarde, Louis se despertó con el llanto del bebé haciendo ruido. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor para ver si Harry iba a atenderlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry no estaba en ninguna parte, Louis se levantó de la cama, apenas lo hizo echó de menos el calor de las mantas y la suavidad de la almohada materna. Después de levantar a la molesta criatura y cambiar su pañal sucio, lo colocó nuevamente en su silla y salió de la habitación.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, oyó la voz animada de Gemma viniendo desde el comedor, donde Louis asumió que probablemente les estaba contando historias a Harry, Anne y Robin sobre sus aventuras en la universidad. Louis iba a unirse a ellos, pero de repente lo golpeó la abrumadora sensación de tener que orinar. Esa era otra cosa que odiaba sobre estar embarazado. La necesidad de usar el baño había aumentado drásticamente.

Una vez que terminó, se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero se detuvo al ver que la puerta del dormitorio de Gemma estaba abierta y la luz estaba encendida. Louis miró hacia adentro cuando entró, pero se detuvo cuando vio que su habitación había cambiado.

En medio del piso había una cuna recién hecha, con un colchón, mantas y un móvil. Al principio, Louis pensó que toda la decoración era de temática espacial, pero luego de una inspección más cercana vio que no habían planetas ni meteoros. El diseño de las sábanas blancas estaba lleno de pequeñísimas estrellas rosadas. Incluso había diferentes tamaños de estrellas en el móvil, recortadas en la tela más suave posible y colgando de varios aros que giraron lentamente cuando Louis les dio un pequeño empujón con el dedo.

En la pared cerca de la cuna, había un mueble para cambiar pañales. Biberones, chupones y todos los artículos para bebés imaginables estaban encima, incluso el par de cortaúñas más pequeño que había visto en su vida. Junto al mueble, había un gran cesto blanco de lavandería lleno de ropa de bebé, de mantas y -si Louis no se equivocaba- de pañales de tela.

Louis miró alrededor de la habitación. El dormitorio de Gemma iba a ser el cuarto del bebé. Aún tenían que sacar su cama y algunos de sus posters tendrían que ser retirados de las paredes, pero eso era todo. Louis se preguntó si Harry iba a pintar las paredes, y si lo hacía, ¿de qué color las pintaría? Tal vez le pediría a Zayn que dibujara algunas estrellas fugaces para seguir con la temática del decorado. Quedaría perfecto.

Casi perfecto.

Lo único que faltaba, pensó Louis, era una mecedora.

Pensó que quedaría perfecta en la esquina junto a la ventana. Louis inconscientemente sostuvo su pesado vientre con las manos, frotando el lado donde los pies del bebé pateaban su piel estirada. El adolescente embarazado miró hacia el cielo nocturno mientras se imaginaba a sí mismo sentado en la silla de madera, sosteniéndola en sus brazos, tratando de silenciar sus exigentes lloriqueos mientras la mecía para que durmiera. Ya que nacería en invierno, él envolvería la suave manta que le había comprado en España alrededor de su pequeño y frágil cuerpo, y luego la acurrucaría más cerca de su pecho, haciendo lo posible por calentar a su preciosa hija con su propio calor corporal.

Louis parpadeó rápidamente, tratando de salir de su fantasía. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo? ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Era la primera vez, desde que Harry había rechazado al bebé, que Louis había sentido un vínculo emocional con la vida dentro de él.

Pero no podía estar sintiéndose así. Ya había decidido que iba a renunciar a ella. Ella ya no era su bebé; era de Harry. ¡Y a Louis ni siquiera le agradaba! Todo lo que hacía era acaparar toda la atención de su padre. Una vez que naciera, Harry ya no tendría tiempo para Louis. Se lo dedicaría todo a su hija. En todo caso, esta habitación solo lo confirmaba. Todo era para ella.

Solamente para sus ojos.

De repente, Louis se sintió como un intruso. Esta era su habitación, un espacio donde no sería bienvenido después de que la trajera al mundo.

Salió de la habitación de Gemma – el cuarto de su bebé- con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. El chico embarazado, aún con una mano en la parte inferior de su barriga hinchada, corrió a la habitación de Harry y fue directamente hacia su bolsa de viaje, que había traído a principios de esa semana. Buscó en el fondo y sacó la manta y el mameluco que había comprado en España con Andrés. Eran los únicos artículos que poseía y que pertenecían al bebé, ya no se sentía bien que las siguiera conservando. Pertenecían al resto de sus cosas ahí en la habitación, y no al fondo de su maleta, donde aparecerían con frecuencia en sus pensamientos. Tenía que dejarlos.

Louis caminó de vuelta al cuarto del bebé, dobló la pequeña manta y la puso en la cuna. Luego colocó cuidadosamente el mameluco verde menta con un estampado de ovejita en el cesto, encima de la pila de ropa nueva. Una sola lágrima cayó sobre él.

Louis se secó los ojos, frustrado consigo mismo por sentirse tan hormonal. Solo era un mameluco.

Louis se levantó, sintiendo una fuerte patada en cuanto lo hizo. Casi fue doloroso.

"¡Deja de patearme, joder!" Gritó mientras se ahogaba en un sollozo. "¡Por favor! Esto ya es bastante difícil." Suplicó en un débil susurro roto.

Por algún milagro, ella le hizo caso.

Louis corrió tan rápido como sus pies hinchados se lo permitieron, y entró en la habitación de Harry. El chico en estado se cubrió completamente con las sábanas. Si no podía escapar del bebé que pesaba mucho en su estómago, entonces haría todo lo posible por escapar del mundo exterior, donde todo su dilema mental era demasiado complejo para que su mente lo manejara en ese momento. Simplemente todo era demasiado. Los celos, la confusión, el amor y el miedo se metieron en su cabeza y ahogaron al adolescente embarazado en un torbellino de emociones.

Louis sollozó ruidosamente en la almohada púrpura que Harry le había dado hasta que se quedó dormido.

~ * ~

Luego de que Harry ayudó a su hermana a lavar los platos después de la cena, subió las escaleras para comprobar si Louis quería restos, sabiendo que probablemente se iba a morir de hambre una vez que se despertara de su siesta. Pero mientras caminaba por el dormitorio de Gemma, el chico de ojos verdes se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó que Louis le gritaba al bebé, desesperado.

"¡Deja de patearme, joder! ¡Por favor! Esto ya es bastante difícil."

El corazón de Harry se rompió cuando se paró en el pasillo y vio al chico en estado salir corriendo de la habitación de su hija y entrar en la suya, con una mano en su gran vientre y con la otra secando las lágrimas de sus llorosos ojos azules.

Se preguntó qué le había impedido a Louis entrar en el cuarto del bebé que su madre, Robin y Gemma le habían ayudado a acomodar hace una hora. Harry pensó que tal vez era el cuarto en sí lo que había desilusionado a Louis, pues vio que no había nada que fuese extraño. Eso hasta que se encontró con el hermoso mameluco verde menta con pequeñas ovejas esparcidas por todas partes. Estaba sobre la pila de ropa de bebé en el cesto de la lavandería que Harry iba a lavar y doblar mañana.

El futuro padre recogió el mameluco y lo sostuvo en sus manos. No había comprado este, así que eso significaba que Louis debía haberlo hecho. Lo miró y vio que tenía una etiqueta, pero las palabras estaban escritas en español. Louis debió haberlo conseguido cuando estaba en España. ¿Eso significaba que le importaba el bebé?

Harry negó con la cabeza, con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios rubíes. No importaba lo que Louis dijera, Harry sabía que muy en el fondo amaba a su bebé.

Harry organizó la habitación un poco más hasta que los sollozos que provenían de su dormitorio se calmaron. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Louis había llorado hasta quedarse dormido, salió del cuarto del bebé y entró en su habitación, sin hacer ni un solo sonido. Se preparó silenciosamente para dormir, agradeciendo a Dios cuando el demonio robótico no hizo ningún ruido.

Cuando terminó, se metió en la cama, desenredando a Louis lentamente del capullo de mantas en el que estaba metido. Harry lo miró fijamente con compasión, y frunció el ceño cuando vio lo incómodo que Louis parecía. Extendió la mano bajo su abultado vientre, haciendo lo posible por no despertarlo, y le desabrochó los pantalones de maternidad, deslizándolos lo más suavemente posible, dejándolo solo en bóxer. Sin embargo, Harry debió haber despertado accidentalmente al bebé cuando rozó su mano contra su vientre, porque Louis se quejó en medio de su sueño, y luego llevó su mano automáticamente al lugar donde ella pateó.

Pero cuando el bebé no se detuvo, Louis se giró hacia el otro lado, la almohada de embarazo mágicamente se movió con él. Harry negó con la cabeza otra vez mientras se deslizaba a su lado. Acercó al hinchado adolescente de ojos azules, y envolvió el brazo en su vientre abultado, su mano frotaba la barriga cubierta de ropa hasta que los pequeños golpes contra su mano se detuvieron. Por primera vez desde que descubrió que Louis estaba embarazado, Harry lo abrazó, no solo acunando a su bonito Lou, sino también a su pequeña estrella.


	16. Capítulo XV

A la mañana siguiente, Louis se despertó duro pero, aparentemente, no era el único, ya que sintió una dura longitud presionando el pliegue de su trasero. Cuando abrió los ojos para evaluar la situación, vio que Harry estaba sobre él. Su largo brazo rodeaba el cuerpo de Louis, lo estaba abrazando, y su gran mano, que parecía la garra de un oso, sostenía su barriga posesivamente como si esta fuese una pelota de fútbol.

Mientras estaba debatiéndose si quería o no alejarse del agarre de Harry, o molerse contra su erección, un fuerte crujido provino de la puerta, indicando que alguien había entrado al dormitorio. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Dusty saltó sobre la cama y rápidamente se le acercó, arrojando con orgullo una rata muerta al lado de la almohada.

El chico embarazado gritó, e instintivamente, retrocedió para alejarse del roedor. Pero al hacerlo, le dio un empujón a Harry, quien estaba roncando. Lo cual causó que cayera al suelo y un gran estruendo fuera emitido.

"¡Auch!" Gritó. "¿Qué diablos?" Harry gruñó con su profunda voz soñolienta.

"¡HARRY!" Louis chilló, su mano se envolvió de forma protectora sobre su estómago, haciendo todo lo posible para protegerse a sí mismo y al bebé de la rata muerta. Para su horror, Dusty la recogió de nuevo y comenzó a acercársele otra vez.

"¡ALEJA ESA COSA DE NOSOTROS!" El chico embarazado gritó con voz ensordecedora. Estaba tan asustado que había comenzado a hablar irracionalmente, sin siquiera darse cuenta de que había incluido al bebé en sus palabras.

Reaccionó cuando finalmente se dio cuenta de que Louis y su bebé estaban en peligro. Se levantó y miró a la cama. Louis estaba acurrucado contra la cabecera, sosteniendo la manta contra sí mismo, usándola como un escudo para protegerse de Dusty y la rata muerta que estaba en su boca.

Harry no pudo evitar echarse a reír al verlo.

Sus padres y Gemma irrumpieron en la habitación después de escuchar la gran conmoción. Pero se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a un tembloroso Louis alejándose de Dusty y el maldito roedor en medio de ellos.

Gemma sonrió y cogió al gato, llevándolo fuera de la habitación al mismo tiempo que Robin tomaba el basurero del baño de Harry y se deshacía de la rata muerta. Anne miró con furia a su hijo, quien todavía estaba riendo y agarrándose las costillas mientras continuaba soltando risotadas. Luego se acercó a Louis y tomó al chico traumatizado en sus brazos amorosos.

"Está bien amor, la rata ya no está aquí." Le dijo con dulzura. "Dusty solo quería darte una ofrenda. Se ha encariñado contigo. Creo que sabe que estás embarazado y probablemente quería ayudar a alimentar al bebé. El pobre no quería hacerte daño, querido."

Louis se relajó después de escuchar sus palabras, pero Anne no lo soltó hasta que su ritmo cardíaco disminuyó.

"Lo siento por gritar y haberlos despertado, pero las ratas hacen que me cague de mied... Quiero decir, que me asuste muchísimo." Louis se disculpó.

Para entonces, Harry ya había dejado de reír; estaba tosiendo y secándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

"Ignóralo" Anne dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Estuvo aterrado la primera vez que Dusty le trajo un pájaro muerto cuando era más pequeño" Soltó unas risitas. "Ahora bajemos las escaleras. ¡Podría tener algo de ayuda para preparar el desayuno ya que ustedes dos están despiertos!"

Louis sonrió, divirtiendose de que Harry se haya asustado así también. Se levantó cuando la madre de Harry lo hizo y ambos la siguieron a la cocina, olvidando sus erecciones matutinas.

~ * ~

Todas las mañanas de la semana siguiente, Louis y Harry se despertaban en posiciones similares y duros como rocas. Se negaban a reconocerlo, simplemente tomaban duchas frías antes de ir a la escuela. La tensión sexual entre ellos aumentaba cuanto más peleaban. Los comentarios descarados de Louis comenzaron a hacer que Harry se enojase menos y se calentara más, y la mirada constante de Harry comenzó a hacer que Louis se sintiera menos molesto y más excitado.

El viernes por la noche, cuando Harry llegó a casa del trabajo, se puso su pijama, el cual consistía en una gran camiseta de los Rolling Stones y unos viejos shorts de gimnasia. Louis estaba en la cama vestido con ropa similar, excepto que en lugar de una camiseta de una banda musical, llevaba una vieja camiseta de fútbol que era de Harry, la tela sedosa se estiraba sobre su vientre. Su mano estaba en un tazón de palomitas de maíz y la computadora portátil de Harry estaba apoyada sobre su barriga. Habían decidido ver algo en Netflix antes de acostarse como una celebración por haber conseguido una 'A' en el proyecto del bebé robot.

Se sentó a su lado, pero frunció el ceño con disgusto cuando vio que Louis había elegido 'Annabelle'.

"¿Es en serio?" Harry se quejó. "¿Quieres ver eso? ¿Después de que tuvimos que cuidar al bebé robótico la semana pasada? ¿No has tenido suficiente de muñecos demoníacos, Lou?"

"¡Cállate!" Espetó Louis. "Simplemente estás asustado."

Harry rodó los ojos. "No lo estoy." Murmuró patéticamente en voz baja y luego agarró la compuradora para desplazarse a través de las películas para niños.

"¡No, Harry! No vamos a ver una película para niños." Le dijo mientras el chico escribía 'Moana' en la barra de búsqueda. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de escribir el título, Louis le arrebató la computadora.

"¡Sí lo vamos a hacer!" Harry chilló mientras su brazo iba a agarrar la laptop de nuevo. "¡Quiero verla antes de que el jodido Disney retire sus películas de Netflix!"

"¡No!" Louis gritó.

"¡Sí!" Harry gritó de vuelta.

En un intento desesperado de esquivar las manos ágiles de Harry, Louis sostuvo la laptop con sus dos diminutas manos encima de su cabeza, poniéndola completamente fuera del alcance del papá de su bebé.

Pero Harry fue más rápido que él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico de ojos verdes se subió encima de Louis, listo para arrancar la computadora de sus pequeñas palmas. Pero cuando se inclinó para hacer eso, cometió el error de mirarlo; Louis estaba completamente quieto debajo de él. Su barriga subía y bajaba en sincronía con su rápido ritmo cardíaco. Sus ojos zafiros parpadearon frente a los bonitos esmeraldas de Harry, mientras su aliento salía en cortos jadeos.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron de deseo cuando él se lamió sus labios rosados. Su Louis se veía adorablemente delicioso en esa posición, con los brazos levantados en señal de rendición como si fuera una bonita, pequeña princesa sumisa. Corrección: su bonita y pequeña princesa _embarazada_.

Se inclinó hacia adelante y pasó su lengua por el labio inferior de Louis antes de acortar la distancia y besarlo. Él gimoteó al mismo tiempo que Harry gemía ruidosamente dentro de su boca caliente.

Por la comisura del ojo, Harry vio que Louis asentaba la laptop sobre el cobertor de la cama. Luego acunó la parte posterior de su cabeza, atrayéndolo increíblemente más cerca mientras le mordía el labio bruscamente antes de chuparlo a modo de disculpa. El obsceno sonido de succión junto con los gritos de dolor y placer de Louis hicieron que, esporádicamente, el pobre chico meciera sus caderas en la entrepierna de Louis. Pero su abultada erección a veces se perdía y accidentalmente se frotaba contra la base de su gran vientre protuberante.

Harry se estremeció de euforia. Perdió el control de sus manos, sus dedos recorrieron toda la piel de Louis, tocando lo que habían querido tocar durante meses, enloqueciéndose ahora que tenían dominio libre para explorar su regordete cuerpo embarazado. Louis continuó soltando gemidos agudos, la carne suave de su cuello se erizó cuando los labios hinchados de Harry se aferraron a su clavícula expuesta.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hacer un chupetón púrpura sobre la ardiente piel de Louis, su teléfono sonó, el tono de Marimba hizo que ambos adolescentes calientes se detuvieran por completo. Harry metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó su teléfono y miró la pantalla. Maldijo cuando vio que era su jefe y luego se bajó de Louis; corrió al baño para contestar la llamada, su dureza se rozaba dolorosamente con sus shorts.

"¿Hola?" Jadeó mientras extendía su mano hacia sus shorts de gimnasia, presionando fuertemente para tratar de quitar su erección. Sin embargo, la idea de que Louis probablemente lucía como si estuviera recién follado en su cama no ayudó y solo hizo que se moviera dentro de su mano.

"Hola Harry, siento llamar tan tarde. Pero me preguntaba si podrías venir temprano mañana. Mi hijo tiene una cita con el médico y su madre no puede llevarlo."

"Sí, claro." Exhaló con cuidado, silenciando el teléfono mientras soltaba un largo gemido. No era ético masturbarse mientras estaba al teléfono con su jefe, pero los tiempos desesperados requerían medidas desesperadas.

"Muchas gracias. Te dejaré salir temprano. ¿De acuerdo?" 

"¡De acuerdo!" Harry rápidamente activó el micrófono del teléfono antes de volver a silenciarlo, usando su pulgar para extender el pre-semen alrededor de su miembro adolorido para facilitar el deslizamiento.

"Bien. Ocultaré las llaves en la planta junto a la puerta." Su jefe dijo.

"Mmmmm" Fue toda la respuesta que Harry le dio mientras se masturbaba más rápido.

"Gracias de nuevo, Harry. Realmente te debo una. Buenas noches."

"¡Buenas noches!" Dijo rápidamente antes de colgar, se corrió en su mano ni siquiera un segundo después de haberlo hecho.

Harry miró el desastre que había hecho en su pantalón. Estaba sucio. Negó con la cabeza, avergonzado de sí mismo por haberse corrido mientras su jefe hablaba por teléfono. ¿Qué coño estaba mal con él? Se quitó la ropa sucia y entró en la ducha para limpiar el semen que goteaba por sus piernas.

Cuando terminó, abrió la puerta y suspiró de alivio cuando vio que Louis estaba profundamente dormido. Harry rápidamente se puso unos shorts y se metió a la cama. Puso la alarma y luego acercó al chico en estado hacia él antes de quedarse dormido, soñando con un Louis desnudo debajo de él.

~ ** ~ ** ~ 

Louis había estado en el mismísimo cielo cuando Harry lo había besado. La semana había sido insoportable, la tensión sexual entre ellos se había vuelto ineludible. Dormir todas las noches al lado de Harry, que ahora lo acunaba y a veces lo hacía sin camisa, solo empeoraba las cosas. Especialmente cuando se despertaba con una erección matutina y con el jodido tronco de un árbol metiéndosele en el culo.

Durante la escuela, intentaba molestar a Harry, porque sabía que a estas alturas sus discusiones lo ponían más caliente que molesto. Louis no había pensado que la disputa sobre la película se iba a convertir en una sesión de besos calientes, pero estuvo muy contento de que así fuera. Por lo tanto, estuvo devastado cuando el jefe de Harry los interrumpió y terminó su plan de ver Netflix y relajarse, incluso antes de este que comenzara.

Mientras Harry había estado en el baño, Louis de inmediato había metido la mano en su pantalón, decidido a acabar. No había sido muy difícil ya que había escuchado los gemidos de Harry en armonía con los suyos. El que estuviera hablando por teléfono con su jefe solo había hecho que todo fuera más caliente. Louis se corrió con un grito ahogado en la almohada, y afortunadamente encontró la energía para cambiarse el pantalón antes de quedarse dormido.

La mañana siguiente no fue muy diferente a las siete anteriores. Louis se despertó duro, y esta vez, en lugar de que sean las ocho de la mañana, eran la una de la tarde.

Pero ya había tenido suficiente. Louis iba a encargarse de su problema de una vez por todas. Con o sin Harry.

Después de colarse en la cocina y comer los panqueques que Anne le había dejado, corrió a su habitación y agarró el consolador rosa brillante de su maleta, agradeciendo a Dios que los padres de Harry no estuvieran en casa.

Se quitó la ropa, sabiendo que se iba a calentar mientras se follaba a sí mismo a pesar del creciente frío de invierno. Por lo general, todo el peso extra en su cuerpo lo hacía calentarse de más. Así que se deshizo de los pantalones cortos y de la camiseta de Harry, y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, poniéndose de manos y rodillas.

Buscó en el cajón de Harry y agarró el lubricante, frotándolo rápidamente sobre sus dedos. Rodeó su ano, antes de empujar dentro de su agujero, el cual no había sido tocado en meses. Siseó ante el dolor inicial, maldiciendo mientras se preparaba con un dedo. Su polla dio un espasmo solamente por la sensación de su dedo sumergiéndose en su entrada. Estaba tan apretado que se sintió como si fuera virgen de nuevo.

Luego metió otro dedo. Y luego otro. En el momento en que cogió el consolador y lo colocó en su trasero, su polla estaba vertiendo líquido pre-seminal por todas las sábanas, goteando como si fuera un grifo con fugas. Pero por mucho que lo intentara, no podía encontrar su punto dulce. Con su enorme barriga de por medio, no podía encontrar el ángulo correcto para alcanzarlo ni podía arquear su espalda lo suficiente para hacer que el consolador se deslizara más profundo.

Lágrimas de pura frustración corrieron por sus mejillas sonrojadas. Louis podría sacudir su polla unas cuantas veces y correrse, pero no estaría satisfecho. Ansiaba que ese punto dulce dentro de él fuera penetrado repetidamente hasta estar tan arruinado que no solo estaría viendo estrellas, sino toda una galaxia entera.

Mientras continuaba presionando, se sentía cada vez más frustrado consigo mismo. Su cuerpo lentamente se estaba volviendo más caliente y rígido por la agitación sexual. Estaba a segundos de sollozar. Solo quería que Harry lo follara como era debido.  
  
  


En la entrada de la casa Styles-Twist, Harry acababa de regresar del trabajo, estaba estacionando su motocicleta. Cuando terminó, entró y colocó sus llaves en el bol junto a la puerta principal. Luego subió las escaleras para ver si Louis estaba despierto, y si era así, se ofrecería a hacerle algo para almorzar. Pues, desde que había entrado en el tercer trimestre de embarazo, su apetito había crecido exponencialmente.

Pero en lugar de encontrar a Louis sentado en la cama trabajando en sus aplicaciones para la universidad, en las que había estado trabajando mucho los últimos días, lo encontró en sus manos y rodillas, empujando un consolador dentro de su culo.

Harry se quedó allí, en shock, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca de igual forma. Todo lo que podía hacer era ver a Louis follándose a sí mismo. Era como verlo a través de la ventana, pero esta vez estaba a un metro de distancia. Podía ver de todo, desde sus gruesos muslos hasta su gran barriga colgante, su ombligo salido rozaba las sábanas cada vez que su mano intentaba meter el juguete sexual aún más en su culo.

Cuando el adolescente caliente vio el pene de plástico entrar y salir, su polla se endureció en su pantalón caqui de trabajo. Maldita sea. ¡Qué gran espectáculo para ser recibido en casa! Su chico no solo era bello, hermoso y sexy, sino que la forma en que su culo codicioso se tragó el consolador entero, quedando atrapado en su anillo de músculo justo debajo de su tatuaje floral, era simplemente erótica.

Sin embargo, la bonita imagen se oscureció cuando Louis gritó de dolor repentinamente, su cuerpo se torció de una manera extraña que pareció realmente incómoda. Soltó el vibrador en su agujero y se sostuvo la espalda, quejándose mientras trataba de aliviar los espasmos musculares con su mano.

"¿Lou?" Harry corrió hacia él, su polla erecta siendo completamente olvidada. "Bebé, ¿Qué sucede?", Preguntó en cuanto vio las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas.

"Por favor." Louis clamó con desesperación.

"¿Q-qué?" Tartamudeó confundido.

"¡ _Fóllame_ , joder!" Louis suplicó.

La boca de Harry se abrió, estando sorprendido por la petición de Louis. Por primera vez en años se quedó sin palabras.

"Por favor..." Louis susurró con voz ronca, mirándolo con salvajes ojos azules, su pene rojo goteando con necesidad.

Harry no podía respirar.

" _Por favor_ , Hazza."

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para entrar en acción. Se arrancó el pantalón y el bóxer con un fuerte tirón, salió de ellos mientras desataba su delantal de trabajo y se sacaba la camisa, pasándosela por la cabeza.

"Pon tus manos en la cabecera de la cama." Ordenó mientras colocaba la almohada de embarazo debajo del estómago de Louis. Él fue rápido en seguir sus instrucciones, agarrando la madera como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Agarró la base del vibrador y lo empujó más en el culo de Louis, haciéndolo gritar de alivio cuando finalmente ese punto dentro de él fue tocado.

"Te gusta, ¿Verdad, Lou?" Dijo con socarronería. "Te encanta estar lleno. Apuesto a que te gustaría más si fuera mi polla la que llenara ese gran culo tuyo." Dijo mientras apretaba su nalga izquierda.

"Por favor, Harry." Louis sollozó mientras se empujaba contra su mano. "Por favor."

Harry se inclinó sobre su oreja y mordió el lóbulo regordete, hablándole con un tosco timbre burlón. "Apuesto a que te encantaría tener esto..." empujó con fuerza el consolador. "... _y_ mi pene dentro de ti al mismo tiempo, ¿eh?"

Louis se estremeció ante la idea, recordando que Zayn le había dicho lo increíble que se había sentido la doble penetración con la polla de Liam y el consolador. Asintió con entusiasmo, queriendo sentir lo mismo. Luego tartamudeó: "¡Yo... lo... quiero! Hazz, _por favor_. Lo quiero demasiado."

"Lo sé, bebé. Lo sé. Pero, ¿Estás lo suficientemente preparado? ¿Puedes soportarlo?" Harry tenía que asegurarse de ello antes de romper su trasero en dos.

"¡Sí!" Louis gritó, y luego agregó con impaciencia. "¿Qué diablos estás esperando para...?"

Pero fue silenciado cuando Harry se hundió en él. 

La sensación de su pene estando a la par con el consolador era gloriosa, y por la forma en que Louis gemía, Harry sabía que estaba de acuerdo con eso. Le encantaba la forma en que la adición de la polla de plástico hacía que Louis fuera más estrecho, y la gran cantidad de lubricante que había usado el chico embarazado hacía que el deslizamiento fuera agradable y fácil. Pero la mejor parte era la vibración contra su miembro pulsante y el poder sentir a Louis sin el condón.

Por otro lado, Louis estaba a punto de perder los nervios. La combinación de Harry y el consolador penetrando su próstata al mismo tiempo era increíble. Zayn no había estado mintiendo. El estiramiento adicional se sentía increíble. Una exhibición caleidoscópica de fuegos artificiales estallaron detrás de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y sus lágrimas de frustración rápidamente se convirtieron en lágrimas de éxtasis. Mientras un poco de sudor goteaba por un lado de su cabeza, Louis supo que no iba a durar mucho más.

"¿Te gusta esto?" Harry hizo una pausa mientras agarraba las anchas caderas de Louis en cada embestida. "¿Te gusta estar completamente lleno?"

"Mmm, sí." Louis gimió. "Me gusta mucho."

Las manos de Harry soltaron los rollitos de Louis para envolver todo su hinchado vientre de embarazado. "Apuesto a que te encanta estar tan jodidamente lleno de mí." Acarició su suave y estirada piel mientras lo embestía. "Tan lleno de mi polla, tan lleno con mi _bebé_."

A pesar de que Louis actuaba como si odiara estar embarazado, había una pequeña parte dentro de él, la cual estaba enterrada en el fondo, que todavía estaba enamorada de Harry. Y a esa pequeñita parte le encantaba estar llena de él, le encantaba tener un pedacito de este chico anidado en su estómago, aunque Louis nunca lo iba a admitir. Pero en ese momento, cuando Harry embistió su punto dulce, su boca se abrió y lo traicionó.

Todo el cuerpo de Louis se estremeció violentamente de placer mientras gemía, "Sí, _papi_."

Harry detuvo sus embestidas cuando escuchó a Louis llamarle con ese nombre, uno que reservaba únicamente para su pequeña estrella. Su polla comenzó a suavizarse mientras pensaba en su hija, pero Louis, que estaba tan destrozado, no se dio cuenta de ello. El chico embarazado estaba tan ido que continuó hablando, sin tener control de sus palabras arrastradas.

"Me encanta mucho, papi" Lloriqueó. "..demasiado..."

Apenas un momento después, Louis se corrió sin tocarse, revelándole a Harry lo mucho que le gustaba estar tan lleno de él.

Harry se reanimó al ver a Louis teniendo su orgasmo, decidió que no le importaba que Louis lo llamara 'papi' si eso lo hacía correrse con tal belleza. Una vez que se vino, Harry rápidamente rodó sobre su costado, sin querer que Louis cayera sobre su barriga del tamaño de una pelota playera, y lo acurrucó contra él. Después de unos empujes y un par de chupetones más en el cuerpo del exhausto chico, liberó su semilla caliente dentro de un Louis completamente jodido.

Cuando terminó, salió de él y apagó el vibrador. Los limpió desordenadamente a ambos, con una camisa desechada que estaba al final de la cama. Pero antes de acostarse al lado de Louis, el chico en estado le hizo dar un respingo al soltar un gemido.

"Hazza" Graznó. "Estoy goteando."

Harry miró hacia abajo y, efectivamente, había semen goteando del agujero estirado de Louis.

"¿Quieres que papi te ponga un butt plug, bebé?" Harry preguntó mientras buscaba en el cajón. Le había comprado uno el año pasado, lo había hecho porque lo mantenía estirado cuando tenían sexo constantemente.

Louis asintió somnoliento, ya empujando su necesitado trasero hacia Harry.

Después de que le pusiera el butt plug rosado, Louis suspiró feliz, al fin satisfecho. Harry le besó la frente justo cuando el chico alegre cerró sus ojos azules y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Unas horas más tarde, Louis se despertó con Harry hablándole a su vientre.

"Hola, mi pequeña estrella" Su profunda voz resonó. "Espero que estés disfrutando de tu estadía en la barriga de mami, quiero decir de Lou."

Louis nunca lo iba a admitir, pero pensaba que aquel sobrenombre que Harry le había puesto a su bebé era lindo. Se preguntó si le había dado ese apodo a ella debido a sus antojos.

Pero, ¿Por qué ella era su pequeña estrella? ¿Por qué Louis no podía serlo? Harry solo hablaba sucio con él, nunca de una forma cariñosa como lo hacía con ella.

Correcto. Porque la amaba, y un amigo con derechos era todo lo Louis siempre sería para él.

El bebé se movió en una posición incómoda y pateó con fuerza justo donde los labios de Harry se movían sobre su vientre. Pero antes de que ella pateara de nuevo, Louis se apartó de él y tiró de la manta sobre su cuerpo desnudo, sintiéndose malhumorado y molesto.

Harry, sin embargo, no pareció entender por qué Louis quería que lo dejase en paz, así que lo siguió y lo acercó, envolviéndole la barriga con su brazo, su gran mano ahuecando su pancita. Puso su pierna sobre la cadera del chico en estado y presionó su polla medio dura en su culo. Louis no se sorprendió al recordar cuánto aguante solía tener. El caliente hijo de puta podría continuar haciéndolo durante horas.

"¿Listo para otra ronda?" Su voz profunda murmuró sensualmente en la oreja de Louis y luego procedió a dejar besos calientes en su cuello.

Se apartó de sus labios y lo empujó con su mano. "Vete a la mierda, Harry." Refunfuñó, molesto.

Harry levantó una ceja. "¿Qué pasa? ¿El bebé te está molestando? Lo siento si la desperté. Puedo tratar de hacerla dormir. Creo que le gusta mi voz." Sonrió.

Louis se sentó. "¿Solo te preocupas por ella?" Gritó. "¿Qué pasa si hay algo que me molesta a mí, eh? ¡Yo no te importo, joder!"

Harry lo miró alarmado, completamente confundido sobre por qué Louis le estaba mostrando tan mala actitud. ¿Acaso no acaba de follarlo? Cada vez que tenía sexo con él, se lo daba todo, asegurándose de satisfacerlo lo mejor que le fuese posible. ¿Qué más podría hacer para mostrarle a Louis que le importaba? Para mostrarle que lo amaba.

"Louis yo-" Pero él lo interrumpió.

"Lárgate." Gritó y señaló la puerta.

Harry se levantó y se fue. Esa no era la primera vez que lo echaban de su propia habitación. Pero, afortunadamente, cuando se hizo de noche, Louis volvió a ser amable y le dejó entrar. A pesar de que odiaba sus cambios de humor, Harry lo perdonó y lo dejó pasar. Se metió en la cama y lo abrazó, tratando de mostrarle, sin palabras, que sí le importaba.

~ * ~

A la mañana siguiente, Anne los despertó a ambos y les dijo que se prepararan para ir a la iglesia. Pero cuando Louis fue golpeado por la necesidad desesperada de ser follado de nuevo, le dijo a Harry que le dijera a su madre que le dolía la espalda y que no quería estar adolorido durante toda la misa. Él, por supuesto, conocía a Louis lo suficiente como para saber que estaba mintiendo, pero se lo dijo a su madre de todos modos. También le dijo que quería quedarse y darle un masaje, para que así él también pudiera quedarse. Afortunadamente, ella le creyó y dejó que los dos se quedaran en casa.

Cuando Robin y Anne se fueron, Louis le hizo una seña para que se acercara. Una vez que estaba sentado con él en la cama, Louis se subió a su regazo y tiró de su camisa hacia arriba. Antes de que lo dejara quitársela, se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó sus delgados labios rosados en un dulce beso. Deslizó su lengua en la boca de Louis mientras agarraba la parte inferior de su camisa y la levantaba. Se separaron por un breve segundo para quitarse mutuamente las camisetas y luego volvieron a besarse.

Mientras se besaban, las manos de Harry vagaron hacia el pecho de Louis. El chico embarazado jadeó con vehemencia cuando él pellizcó sus duros pezones y acarició su suave piel hinchada. Harry abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo, notando que Louis tenía un pequeño par de pechos.

Al darse cuenta de que Harry había visto su pecho recién desarrollado, se apresuró a taparlo, colocando sus pequeñas palmas sobre sus hinchados pezones.

"Déjame ver tus tetas, bebé." Harry pidió mientras trazaba el pliegue donde la piel comenzaba a hincharse sobre sus costillas, a lo largo del borde de la mano de Louis.

Louis se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, totalmente avergonzado. Todavía no eran tetas en sí. Sus pectorales había comenzado a crecer hace algunas semanas, sabía que en unos meses serían mucho más grandes y se llenarían de leche. Pero por ahora, sus pechos eran pequeños y ocasionalmente sus pezones se volvían de un rojo brillante, la piel se le irritaba debido al material de las sudaderas de maternidad que usaba.

"Vamos, amor." Susurró en su oído, usando la voz más seductora que tenía, la profundidad de su tono hizo que Louis temblara de deseo. "Prometo que no morderé." Le dio una sonrisa descarada, sabiendo que sus hoyuelos encantarían a Louis y lo harían ceder.

Las manos de Louis cayeron lentamente en sus costados, pero él seguía alejándose mientras Harry bajaba los labios hacia sus rosados brotes. Se enganchó suavemente, probando si a Louis le gustaba esa sensación. Cuando comenzó a gemir de placer, Harry sonrió alrededor de los botones sensibles, y colocó las manos alrededor de la barriga de Louis mientras chupaba.

Cuando la sensación fue demasiado, apartó la cabeza de Harry. "Te quiero ahora." Le dijo, agarrándolo sobre su bóxer. Y luego, al recordar la posición que Zayn le había recomendado, continuó diciendo: "Quiero montarte."

Harry sonrió y luego se movió para que Louis se bajase y así poder desvestirse. Una vez que se quitaron los pantalones, se recostó y lo ayudó a trepar sobre él. Extendió la mano detrás de él para prepararlo, pero el chico embarazado la apartó.

"Todavía estoy estirado por lo de ayer." Louis afirmó, haciendo referencia al butt plug que había estado en su culo durante horas hasta que se había dado una ducha. Harry asintió y lo observó mientras alcanzaba su polla dura y se inclinaba lo suficiente como para ponerla dentro de él, el gran estómago del chico de ojos azules momentáneamente descansó sobre la barriga plana del papá de su bebé. Harry colocó sus manos en los costados de Louis, ayudándolo a mantener el equilibrio, no queriendo que cayera hacia adelante y aplastara a su preciosa mercancía.

Una vez que la polla de Harry fue enterrada profundamente dentro del culo de Louis, el chico embarazado se incorporó; subió y bajó, montándolo a un ritmo lento. Harry, sin embargo, mantuvo la mano en su vientre para guiarlo a través de los movimientos, de vez en cuando pellizcando sus hinchados pezones.

"Eso es, bebé." Harry lo elogió mientras le acariciaba los muslos. "Me estás montando tan bien" Gimió cuando su polla se enganchó en el anillo de músculos de Louis y luego se vio rodeado por su fuerte calor una vez más. Se recompuso de su calor vibrante, y decidió recompensarlo con algunas embestidas rápidas. "Estás siendo un buen chico para papi-"

Antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Dusty repentinamente saltó sobre su pecho, sus garras se clavaron en su sudorosa piel.

Harry miró fijamente al gato, demasiado sorprendido para reaccionar. Louis, al estar con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, ni siquiera notó la presencia del gato y siguió montando la polla de Harry, demasiado concentrado en conseguir su liberación. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió el pelaje de Dusty rozándolo; gritó cuando su áspera lengua con aspecto de papel de lija lamió la parte inferior de su protuberante vientre. Dusty ni siquiera se inmutó ante el fuerte sonido y continuó frotando su cabeza contra la barriga de Louis, ronroneando mientras lo hacía. 

Cuando el gato accidentalmente le rozó la polla, Louis lo empujó y lo hizo caer en la cama, junto a ellos. Pero Dusty fue persistente y se dirigió directamente hacia él, todavía ronroneando mientras se acurrucaba contra su barriga de bebé

"¡Harry!" Louis gritó, sacándolo de su estado de shock. "¡Aleja ese gato de mí!" Exigió histéricamente.

Ni en un millón de años, Harry habría pensado que Dusty los interrumpiría durante el sexo. ¡El gato estaba loco! Desde que Louis había quedado embarazado y se había mudado, la criatura no tenía ningún sentido de privacidad en absoluto. La obsesión del gato con él estaba fuera de control. Pero en esa posición, no había mucho que pudiera hacer.

"¡No puedo hacer nada mientras estoy dentro de ti!" Le gritó. Estaba tan absorto como Louis lo estaba.

"¡Quítalo de la cama!" Louis chilló mientras trataba de alejar a Dusty de él.

"¡No! ¡Podría lastimarlo!" Harry gritó de vuelta.

"No lo harás, maldito idiota. ¡Los gatos siempre caen de pie! " Insistió.

"¡Entonces empújalo TÚ!", Respondió Harry, sin tener el corazón para hacerlo.

"Chicos, ¿Qué está pasando?" Anne dijo mientras abría la puerta, había venido a ver por qué estaban discutiendo. Ella y Robin acababan de llegar de la iglesia. Pero cuando los vio recostados y desnudos sobre la cama, cuando vio a Louis sobre Harry y a Dusty entre ellos, su boca se cerró lentamente, sin tener algo que decir.

Louis y Harry la miraron con horror, y se quedaron completamente quietos, sin saber qué hacer.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Anne decidiera terminar el incómodo silencio.

"Hmm... Solo quería decirles que tu padre y yo iremos a casa de John y Evelyn para una barbacoa."

Los dos no respondieron, demasiado traumatizados como para decir algo.

"Me voy a ir ahora..." Dijo y luego llamó al gato. "Vamos, gatito. Puedes darle a Louis y Harry algunos mimos más tarde."

Por algún milagro, Dusty escuchó y siguió a Anne. Después de que ella cerrara la puerta, ambos se miraron antes de estallar en carcajadas.

"Entonces... ¿Qué quieres hacer?" Harry preguntó. "¿Quieres continuar o...?" Dio un suavemente empuje hacia arriba, probando si Louis todavía estaba interesado en seguir o si el momento había sido arruinado. Para su sorpresa, él gimió y su polla se puso dura de nuevo, teniendo espasmos en señal de interés.

Los dos adolescentes calientes pasaron el resto del día follando en la habitación de Harry, envueltos en su propio mundo de sexo increíble. Cuando terminaron, las sábanas no solo estaban cubiertas de pelo de gato, sino que también estaban empapadas de sudor y semen. Harry gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que tendría que hacer la colada mañana. Pero definitivamente valdría la pena.


	17. Capítulo XVI

Octubre pasó bastante rápido; y, a diferencia de septiembre, en ese mes hubieron menos peleas y más besos. Los dos habían estado decididos a recuperar el tiempo perdido. Habían entrado en una rutina que constaba de: escuela, trabajo y sexo, con alguna discusión ocasional. Pero todo cambió en el último día del mes, en las vacaciones menos favoritas de Louis.

Odiaba Halloween. Lo odió aún más cuando Zayn le hizo elegir un disfraz. Odiaba todo. Odiaba lo genial que él se veía con su atuendo de Harley Quinn, el cual combinaba con el de Liam, quien estaba vestido como el Joker. Quiso golpear el espejo cuando se miró con su estúpido disfraz. Lo había elegido porque era el único de toda la tienda en el que cabía. ¡Era una maldita calabaza!

"No voy a ir."

"¡¿Qué?!" Harry gritó, tratando de ponerse un short.

"No voy a ir." Louis repitió.

"Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios hiciste que me tomara el día libre?" Harry dejó lo que estaba haciendo y miró a Louis.

"¡Porque...!" Louis dio un pisotón e intentó cruzar sus diminutos brazos por encima de su traje de calabaza. Lentamente los desenvolvió y los puso en sus costados ya que ni siquiera pudo envolverlos completamente a su alrededor. "¡...quería ir a la fiesta de Liam esta noche y divertirme, pero me veo como una gigante ballena naranja!"

"¡Sí, bueno, acabas de hacerme perder CIENTO CINCO dólares!" Gritó.

Pero cuando vio que Louis estuvo a punto de llorar, se detuvo y se acercó, poniéndose de pie detrás de él en el espejo.

"Te ves... bien", Harry dijo.

Rompió en llanto "¡No, no! Me veo gordo y horrible."

"Louis te ves bien. De lo contrario, te diría si no lo hicieras." Harry casi gruñó.

Entrecerró los ojos y lo miró, sabía que el chico era honesto. A veces lo era demasiado, así que Louis le creyó.

"Está bien. Pero será mejor que estés conmigo todo el tiempo." Louis observó a Harry, mirándolo asentir.

Dejó que Harry se volviera a poner su traje de Miley Cyrus en los VMAs y se miró a sí mismo un poco más. Cuando lo vio con todo el vestuario puesto,el cual consistía en shorts de color naranja, dos 'x' negras sobre los pezones, los rizos en dos moños altos y un gran dedo de espuma, se le hizo agua la boca. Rápidamente miró hacia otro lado antes de ser pillado mirándolo, sonrió para sí cuando vio que el color de los shorts de Harry combinaba con el de su traje de calabaza.

Harry agarró su mano y lo ayudó a bajar las escaleras, rodando los ojos cuando Dusty siguió a Louis. Desde que le había dado la rata muerta y los había interrumpido durante el sexo, a Louis no le gustaba estar cerca de él. Dejó que él vaya primero y luego agarró al gato para llevarlo de regreso con su madre, haciendo caso omiso de sus movimientos para intentar zafarse cuando no le dejó ir con Louis. Creía que la obsesión de Dusty con él se estaba saliendo de control.

Fue afuera con Louis, lo encontró sentado en el columpio del porche. Lo ayudó a levantarse y se dirigieron al nuevo auto de Harry. Robin finalmente había terminado de arreglarlo y ahora era todo suyo, era un regalo anticipado de Navidad y de cumpleaños. Kendall fue la primera persona que vieron cuando llegaron a la fiesta, Louis hizo todo lo posible por ignorarla y Harry actuó como si ella no estuviese ahí.

Apenas entraron, alguien puso un vaso en la mano de Louis, Harry se apresuró a quitárselo y dejarlo en una mesa junto a la puerta. Agarró su mano y lo hizo caminar hasta que estuvieron en la cocina, donde agarró un vaso y le sirvió un poco de Sprite de una botella sin abrir que Liam había comprado para él.

Después de tomar sus bebidas, salieron y se sentaron en unas tumbonas que estaban junto a la piscina cubierta. Harry se aseguró de que se mantuvieran lejos de los fumadores de hierba que estaban en la esquina, no queriendo que Louis respirara esa mierda. Miraba furioso a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a Louis, o que mirara mucho hacia ellos.

"Tráeme más Sprite." Le tendió el vaso vacío.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y lo agarró, yéndose a llenarlo en la cocina. Tan pronto como se fue, Aiden se acercó a él. Louis quiso levantarse e irse y se maldijo a sí mismo cuando no pudo debido al estúpido disfraz de calabaza y al bebé. Trató de mirar a otro lado, sintiendo que Aiden se sentaba en el borde de su tumbona.

"Hola, LouLou." Aiden murmuró.

Louis no respondió, quería que este idiota borracho estuviera a diez mil millas lejos de él.

"Te estoy hablando." Aiden puso una mano sobre su pierna.

"¿Podrías no hacerlo?" Louis lo miró con un rostro molesto.

"Vamos, bebé." Susurró, ebrio. "Sé que me quieres."

"Sé que quiero que te vayas." Le dijo, tratando de levantarse, pero fallando miserablemente.

¡¿Dónde diablos estaba Harry?!

Aiden le agarró el pie y lo arrastró hacia él, el trasero de Louis se deslizó por la silla y se acercó al regazo de Aiden. 

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Gritó, sintiéndose incómodo ya que el peso del bebé estaba tensándole la espalda.

"Te ves tan bien, Louis" Le dijo mientras jugaba con el tallo verde en la parte superior de su sombrero naranja. "Incluso vestido como una calabaza gigante."

Se estremeció cuando unas gotas de quién coño sabe qué cayeron en su rostro. Cuando miró a Aiden, el chico estaba empapado y Harry estaba parado junto a él, con el vaso en sus manos, todavía tratando de vaciar completamente la Sprite sobre él. Luego agarró a Aiden y lo apartó de él, lo vio caer de bruces sobre la hierba. Harry le dio una patada en el costado, luego caminó hacia Louis para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Quiero ir a casa." Comenzó a llorar. "Me duele la espalda."

Harry asintió y pronto estuvieron regresando a casa, eso hasta que Louis vio un IHOP e hizo que Harry se detuviera para comprar panqueques de chocolate. Quiso gritar porque sabía que Louis iba a pedir más que eso y le iba a costar muchísimo. Quiso decir algo, pero se detuvo de hacerlo cuando vio lo emocionado que Louis se veía y recordó la forma en que le había gritado que solo se preocupaba por el bebé. Así que lo dejó pasar y le compró toda la comida que quiso.

Cuando él terminó de comer, volvieron al auto de Harry y fueron a casa. Pero mientras estaban de camino, Louis estuvo constantemente enviando mensajes de texto, aquello hizo que Harry recordase cuando habían estado en 'Babies R Us'. Y al igual que en la tienda, comenzó a molestarse.

"¿A quién le estás enviando mensajes de texto?" Preguntó.

"Um... A un amigo."

"¿Qué amigo?" Harry insistió.

"Un amigo." Louis repitió.

Agarró el volante fuertemente con sus manos y decidió dejarlo pasar de momento. Ya descubriría quién era más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a casa, ni siquiera lo ayudó a salir del automóvil. Pero tuvo que hacerlo cuando Louis comenzó a gritarle que lo ayudase. En cuanto entraron en la casa, el gato se envolvió alrededor de las piernas de Louis, haciendo caso omiso cuando el chico embarazado intentó echarlo de su lado. Pero, por supuesto, se detuvo cuando Anne entró en la habitación, así que dejó que Dusty se saliera con la suya.

"Harry, estoy cansado." Le dijo. "Voy arriba a recostarme."

"Bien. Me quedaré aquí y repartiré caramelos." Harry dijo, agarrando un bol lleno de barritas de Hershey mientras el timbre sonaba.

Caminó hacia la habitación de Harry con Dusty detrás, no demasiado lejos de él. Soltó una risita tonta mientras cerraba la puerta y presionaba el contacto de Andrés, esperando ansiosamente mientras escuchaba el tono de marcado.

"¡Louis!"

"Hola." Louis casi sonrió.

"¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo! ¿Cómo has estado?" Preguntó con entusiasmo.

Louis sonrió, amando cómo Andrés le había preguntado cómo estaba él en lugar de preguntar primero por el bebé. Andrés se preocupaba por él, a diferencia de Harry. "He estado bien. Este embarazo ha sido una mierda, sin embargo."

"Awe, pero, ¿No está por acabar?" Dijo. 

"Queda un mes y medio." Suspiró, "Luego será toda de Harry." Dijo, ignorando el nudo que se formó en su garganta.

"Oh..." Andrés dijo.

"¿Y eso qué significa?" Preguntó, poniéndose a la defensiva.

"Nada" Andrés dijo rápidamente.

"Tuvo que haber sido algo." Louis espetó.

"Yo... Solo pensé que tal vez habrías cambiado de opinión, eso es todo." Andrés le dijo en voz baja.

"No lo he hecho." Se encogió de hombros.

"Entonces, ¿Qué va a pasar con ella? ¿Su papá la va a cuidar?" Andrés cuestionó.

"Supongo que sí, ya le compró todo. Incluso cosas que no necesita." Louis se quejó.

"¡Eso es maravilloso!" Exclamó.

"Sí, supongo que dejar que él se quede con ella es mejor que dejarla en el hospital como lo había planeado. Ya sabes, antes de que Sara arruinara todo." Rodó sus ojos, ignorando que Harry acababa de entrar a la habitación con dos botellas de agua.

Pero en cuanto Harry lo escuchó decir eso, arrojó ambas botellas de agua contra la pared, la fuerza de su impacto las hizo abrirse y estallar justo encima de la cabeza de Louis.

Gritó, aterrorizado, cuando el líquido cayó sobre su cabeza, pero Harry no dijo nada, solo lo miró furioso.

"¡¿Ibas a abandonarla?!" Gritó, sus ojos verdes brillaron con rabia. "¿Dónde...? ¡JODER!" Vociferó, y luego se interrumpió cuando halló la respuesta a su propia pregunta. "Ibas a dejarla en España, ¿verdad?"

Louis no sabía qué decir. Nunca antes había visto a Harry así de enojado. Ni siquiera cuando le había dicho a Jodi y Michael que se fueran durante la reunión secreta por la adopción, ni ahí había estado así de enojado.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste?!" Gritó.

"¡¿Cómo pudiste tú?!" Louis le gritó, recordando esa horrible noche de mayo. "¡Tú la abandonaste antes que yo, maldito hipócrita!"

"Sé que lo hice, y nunca me lo perdonaré. ¡Pero no es lo mismo!" Insistió. "¿Cómo ibas a mirarla a los ojos y luego abandonarla en un lugar donde ni suiera sabes lo que hacen con los bebés?" Preguntó, con el rostro destrozado por la tristeza antes de cambiar a uno disgustado. "No eres diferente a Des." Escupió amargamente.

Eso fue como recibir una bofetada en la cara, especialmente porque Louis sabía el tipo de hombre que era Des. O cómo había sido. Cuando Harry era pequeño, Des había comenzado a beber. Al principio, solo llegaba a casa borracho de vez en cuando. Pero luego aumentó su consumo de alcohol y comenzó a llegar a casa completamente embriagado todas las noches. Louis solía esconderse en el armario con Harry y Gemma, siempre contándoles historias para ahogar los gritos de Des y Anne. Cuando sus discusiones se ponían feas, Harry siempre salía corriendo a defender a su madre, solo para ser empujado fuera del camino antes de que pudiera alcanzarla.

La gota que colmó el vaso sucedió durante una noche lluviosa, cuando Des empujó a Harry contra el armario de la cocina junto a la estufa. Su padre lo había empujado tan fuerte que había hecho que golpeara su cabeza contra la madera, causando que la piel se abriera y la sangre se filtrara por la herida. Anne había echado a Des esa noche, ignorando los gritos de Harry pidiéndole que lo dejara quedarse. Louis, desde el columpio del porche, había observado la forma en que un sollozante Harry, había corrido tras su padre rogándole que no se fuera.

Pero Des solo lo había visto a los ojos y le había dado la espalda, dejando a un Harry de siete años solo en la acera, con sus lágrimas se mezclándose con la lluvia torrencial. Louis lo observó correr tras el automóvil de su padre, deteniéndose en cuanto Des desapareció de su vista, para no ser visto nunca más hasta años después. Para ese entonces, Harry había cambiado. Su corazón había sido eclipsado por la amargura y consideraba a Robin como su único padre.

Después de rememorar aquel recuerdo, sus labios temblaron, dolido ante el hecho de Harry lo haya comparado con aquel bueno para nada.

"No soy..." Negó mientras daba un paso atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. "No soy como él."

"¡Eres exactamente como él, Louis!" Harry discutió de forma entrecortada, con lágrimas de enojo rodando por sus mejillas, evocando ese terrible día. "No solo no la amas, sino que querías abandonarla. Justo como él me dejó. Sí, querías dejarla como él lo hizo conmigo, como si ella no significara nada para ti. ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste cómo ella se sentiría? ¡Cómo ella se preguntaría todos los días de su vida por qué su madre la dejó! ¡Preguntándose cómo fue para él abandonarla!"

Cuando Louis no dijo nada, cuando no hizo ningún esfuerzo por demostrar que él estaba equivocado, Harry pareció estar completamente destrozado. Dio un paso atrás, luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cerró la puerta de golpe, sacando a Louis de su vida, al igual que él lo había hecho con Harry la noche en que anunció que estaba embarazado.

El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco cuando escuchó sus pasos desvaneciéndose a lo lejos. Estaba lleno de la abrumadora sensación de que había perdido algo, aunque no estaba seguro qué.

Levantó lentamente el teléfono y lo sostuvo cerca de su oreja, escuchando nada más que silencio.

"Yo- Tengo que irme." La voz de Louis tembló.

"¡Espera! ¿Estás bien?" Andrés preguntó, su acento lleno de preocupación.

"No. Tengo que irme." Quería llorar.

"Bueno. Creo que hablaré contigo más tarde." Andrés dijo antes de finalizar la llamada. Louis podía decir que eso era exactamente lo que había querido hacer en todo ese tiempo.

Louis tomó la difícil decisión de ir y hablar con Harry pero tuvo que ir a orinar, en esos días no podía contener nada así que fue al baño. Cuando terminó, se acercó lentamente a la habitación de Gemma y se detuvo junto a la puerta cuando vio que estaba entreabierta. Había una sola lámpara encendida, lo que hacía que la atmósfera fuera íntima. Miró dentro y su corazón se rompió cuando vio a Harry sentado en el piso al lado de la canasta para hacer la colada, colocando perchas en toda la ropa del bebé recién lavada que Bárbara y Zayn le habían dado. No había más espacio en el cajón que había escogido para la ropa del bebé, así que la estaba colgando en un espacio que había hecho, pues algunas de las prendas de Gemma todavía estaban en el armario.

Por un momento, le consideró la idea de unirse a él, pero luego se retractó, pensando que probablemente quería estar solo. En ese instante, algo en su corazón cambió al ver la forma en que Harry abrazaba un oso de peluche que le había comprado la semana pasada. Recordó haber estado muy celoso por ello, pero ahora todo lo que pensaba era en lo tierno que era. Harry ni siquiera la conocía y ya la amaba mucho, justo como debería hacerlo un padre.

¿Entonces por qué él no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no se sentía como Harry cuando era él quien la estaba gestando? Cuando era él quien la mantenía a salvo. Cuando era él quien sentía todo lo ella hacía. Cuando se suponía que ella también era su bebé, así como lo era de Harry. Cuando él era su madre.

Puso una mano sobre su barriga, la sintió moviéndose ahí. Se preguntó si ella tendría sus ojos o los de Harry. Si tendría su pelo lacio o los largos rizos cafés de Harry. Si se parecería a él. Louis esperaba que no fuera impertinente o de lo contrario, le haría pasar un mal rato a Harry por lo menos durante los siguientes dieciocho años.

Tragó saliva al pensar que no iba a poder verla crecer, que nunca sabría las respuestas a esas preguntas.

Tal vez, tal vez debería reconsiderar su decisión. Terminó regresando a su habitación, preguntándose si Harry iría pronto a la cama. Acabó quedándose dormido con una mano sobre su estómago, todavía esperándolo.

*****

Después de descubrir que Louis había planeado dejar sola a su bebé en un hospital de España, como si no significara nada para él, Harry dio todo por acabado.

Había terminado completamente con Louis.

Ya no podía considerar la idea de estar con él cuando había querido abandonar a su hija de tal forma. Era totalmente cruel. Podría comprender el darla en adopción. Era una decisión perfectamente aceptable, entregar a su hija y ponerla en manos de otra persona que la amaría más. Pero dejar a un bebé indefenso y solo en un hospital para no verlo nunca más, era terrible. Harry no quería ni pensar en eso, la idea de que su pequeña estrella hubiera terminado siendo huérfana en un país extranjero le hacía querer vomitar.

Había pensado que el hecho de que Louis hubiese comprado el mameluco y la manta en España, era una señal de que en el fondo se preocupaba por el bebé. Pero, en realidad, solo habían sido regalos de despedida. Las únicas y últimas cosas que le iba a dar, similar a la cicatriz que Des le había dado en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Sin embargo, le era difícil creer que su Louis, el dulce chico que había conocido toda su vida, hiciera tal cosa. Harry nunca hubiera pensado que pondría al chico que amaba y al hombre que odiaba al mismo nivel.

Esa noche, decidió que no quería tener nada que ver con Louis. Se debatió sobre decirle que empacara sus cosas y se fuera a su casa, pero decidió no hacerlo porque quedarse con él significaba que no perdería de vista al bebé. Así que, simplemente se quedaría en la habitación de su hija y dormiría en la cama de Gemma. Después de que ella naciera, iba a regresar a su habitación. Pero durante las seis semanas restantes al parto, Louis la podía usar.

Pero una vez que él firmara todo el papeleo después de que tuviera al bebé, lo borraría por completo de sus vidas. Su hija no necesitaba saber que su madre la había abandonado, que no la amaba. Le dolía saber que nunca sería capaz de responder de forma completa y veraz cuando ella le preguntase por su madre. Iba a suceder en algún momento. Era inevitable.

Pero todavía había otra parte de Harry que quería que su pequeña estrella tuviera algo de su madre. Quería que tuviera un pequeño regalo o recuerdo que siempre pudiese llevar sin siquiera saber su significado. En ese momento, decidió llamarla Josephine Louise; por su abuela, a quien quería mucho y por Louis, a quien siempre tendría en su corazón a pesar de todo.

Al principio, Harry había querido elegir un nombre con Louis, pero se dio cuenta de que eso nunca sería una posibilidad dado que él no se preocupaba por ella. Oh, bien, Harry no se sentía mal por dejarlo fuera de ese asunto. Estaba contento por cómo sonaba, y planeó pedir una manta de bebé con ese nombre bordado, esperando que no fuera demasiado caro.

Una vez que su rabia se redujo y estuvo completamente tranquilo, subió a la cama de Gemma y se fue a dormir. Esta era la primera de muchas noches que pasaría lejos de Louis.

~ * ~

Noviembre pasó rápido.

Después de esa noche, también conocida como la peor de Halloween en todos los tiempos, Harry dejó de dormir en la misma habitación que Louis y lo evitaba tanto como le fuera posible. Las únicas veces en que Harry estaba en la misma habitación que él eran: cuando tenían que ir a los chequeos y durante la cena. Eso si regresaba a tiempo del trabajo.

Siguió llenando solicitudes para la universidad, pero al hacerlo, de alguna manera se sentía mal. Sentía que era injusto que fuera a la universidad cuando Harry iba a tener que quedarse en casa cuidando al bebé. Pero bueno, es era la decisión que él había tomado.

Era triste el hecho de que habían pasado de hablar todos los días, a no hacerlo en absoluto. En la escuela Harry simplemente le entregaba su pastel de chocolate, sin decir ni una sola palabra. Louis quería decirle algo, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se acobardaba. Algunas noches se quedaba dormido llorando, su única compañía era el bebé pateándole el estómago; lo que, después de ocho meses, finalmente había empezado a gustarle. También estaba Dusty, que se acurrucaba contra su barriga todas las noches. Pero no se comparaba con los brazos de Harry.

Pasaba más tiempo con Zayn, a veces iba a la casa de su mejor amigo y descansansaba en su cama después de la escuela y en los fines de semana; otras veces cuando se sentía cansado, Zayn iba a casa de Harry. En 'El viernes negro', mientras todos los padres estaban de compras y Harry estaba trabajando en la ferretería, Zayn decidió visitarlo. Como siempre, entró a la casa como si fuera el dueño del lugar, la emoción en sus ojos ámbar iluminó la habitación. Louis estaba feliz de verlo hasta que miró la cámara en sus manos.

"Diablos, no." Dijo, negando con la cabeza.

"¡Oh, vamos, Louis!" Suplicó. "Solo tomaré algunas fotos. Necesito agregar algo a mi portafolio si quiero ingresar al 'Art Major' en la UCLA."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que no quedarán impresionados al ver mi gordo trasero." Se quejó mientras miraba su barriga, que aún seguía creciendo. No entendía cómo era posible que lo siga haciendo si ya sentía que estaba estirado al máximo.

"Te ves hermoso, cariño." Zayn lo tranquilizó.   
Sonrió ante el cumplido, sabiendo que sus palabras eran verdaderas. Louis deseó que hubiesen salido de la boca de Harry. "Gracias, Zee."

"Bien, cámbiate de ropa. No te voy a fotografiar en harapos." Zayn dijo, yendo a la habitación de Harry. Luego de que se cambió, él lo siguió viendo con desaprobación. "Déjame arreglarte el pelo. ¡Es un desastre!" Negó con la cabeza. "Parece que has estado dando vueltas en las sábanas todo el día. ¿Tú y Harry están follando otra vez?"

Louis se puso de un rojo brillante mientras se sentaba, dejando que Zayn peinara su flequillo con los dedos. Luego miró al suelo. "No. Él ni siquiera me habla... ni me mira. Lo único que me dijo en toda la semana fue 'Feliz Día de Acción de Gracias'."

Zayn frunció el ceño. Louis le había contado sobre la pelea de Halloween después de la fiesta de Liam; pensaba que Harry había exagerado un poco, sabiendo que él no había actuado mejor cuando abandonó a Louis en mayo. Por supuesto, ninguno de los dos era inocente, pero definitivamente era extraño ver cómo habían cambiado las cosas, cómo todo había dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

"Lo solucionarán" Le dijo. Louis dudó, encogiéndose de hombros irremediablemente en señal de respuesta. "Ahora vamos afuera. La iluminación es mejor ahí."

Caminaron bajo el sol de la tarde y se sorprendieron cuando vieron que Harry detenía su motocicleta en la entrada.

"¡Harry!" Zayn gritó con deleite. "Justo a tiempo."

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó, quitándose el casco.

"Para posar con Louis en algunas fotos."

Harry alzó las cejas. "Um, creo que paso..." Caminó, dirigiéndose hacia la casa.

Pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la puerta principal, Zayn lo detuvo nuevamente, tratando de ser tan convincente con su explicación como le fuera posible. "Por favor, H. Necesito retratar 'El Amor Verdadero', ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que con una sesión de fotos de embarazo?"

"¿Tal vez con fotos tuyas y de Liam?"

Zayn gruñó, exasperado. "Ya lo usé para representar 'Hogar'. Como sea, el objetivo de la tarea es ser creativo, no cliché."

Louis y Harry pusieron los ojos en blanco.

"Bien." Estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

Zayn chilló de felicidad. "¡Bien! Quiero algunas fotos de ustedes en el columpio del porche, luego podemos tomar unas cuantas en el jardín. ¿Suena bien?"

Ambos asintieron y luego hicieron lo que Zayn les había dicho.

Por el resto de la tarde posaron para él. Se sentaron en el columpio del porche, los brazos de Harry lo rodeaban por primera vez en semanas y ambos estaban mirando su barriga. Zayn incluso hizo que Harry le besara suavemente la mejilla para una foto. Tuvo que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no pensar en ello demasiado. Harry solo lo estaba haciendo para la foto. No significaba nada.

Ya para terminar, fueron al patio trasero y Zayn hizo que se colocasen en varias posiciones. A pesar de que dijo que no quería ser cliché, aun así hizo que Harry se arrodillara y le besara la pancita. Le dijo a Louis que pasara sus manos por su cabello ya que parecía demasiado tenso y él quería que todo pareciera natural y amoroso.

Su momento favorito fue cuando Zayn lo hizo tumbarse en la hierba junto a los rosales. Le dijo a Harry que cogiera una rosa y se recostara a su lado, y que pusieran las manos de ambos en su vientre. Zayn tomó una foto mientras Harry ponía una flor detrás de su oreja. En ese momento Louis perdió el aliento, su corazón se derritió, latiendo salvajemente con anhelo. La forma en que Harry lo miró a los ojos hizo que olvidara todo a su alrededor excepto a ellos mismos y al bebé que pateaba bajo sus manos. Estaban sumidos en su pequeño mundo.

Después de que Zayn gritase que había conseguido la foto perfecta, el hechizo se rompió. Harry se apresuró a ponerse de pie y ayudarlo a levantarse. A continuación, el fotógrafo de cabello negro le tomó unas cuantas fotos espontáneas caminando alrededor y luciendo maternal. Incluso logró sacarle una foto al bebé pateando contra la piel de su estómago.

Cuando su mejor amigo finalmente terminó, les agradeció y se despidió, diciendo que tendría las fotos reveladas en Navidad. Apenas se fue, Harry volvió a actuar como si él no existiera.  
  
  
  
  
  


A principios de diciembre, después de que terminase con sus solicitudes para la universidad, Louis comenzó a adquirir la costumbre de ir a la habitación del bebé después de la escuela, mientras Harry estaba en el trabajo. Se sentaba en la mecedora que Anne le había comprado a su hijo y volvía a doblar la ropa del cesto de la colada.

En una noche, a una semana de su fecha de parto, colocó el mameluco que había comprado con Andrés sobre su enorme barriga, imaginando cómo se vería en su hija una vez que naciera. Si se parecía a Harry, sabía que ella sería el bebé más bonito del mundo. Si era inteligente como él, sabía que sería la estrella más brillante en el cielo. Por el bien de ella, rezó para que fuera una perfecta mezcla de ambos. 


	18. Capítulo XVII

Las vacaciones de invierno finalmente llegaron. Louis las pasó acurrucado en la cama con alrededor de un millón de mantas y con el gato recostado fielmente a su lado. En ese punto, sentía que Dusty era su único amigo ya que incluso las llamadas de Gemma se estaban volviendo menos frecuentes. Sabía que ella llegaría a casa pronto, a la casa donde su estadía casi había terminado. A pesar de que estaba emocionado por no estar embarazado por más tiempo, estaba reacio a ir a su casa y finalmente enfrentar a sus padres.

Harry aún no hablaba con él. Únicamente lo hacía cuando le preguntaba si el bebé estaba bien o si quería algo de comer. También había empezado a darse cuenta de que él le echaba un vistazo todas las noches alrededor de las doce, cuando pensaba que estaba pacíficamente dormido. Pero en esos días Louis no podía quedarse dormido sino hasta las dos de la mañana.

Algunas noches no dormía en absoluto. Permanecía despierto pensando en su futuro. Pensaba en cómo después de dar a luz y dejar que Harry se quede al bebé, él probablemente ya no la volvería a ver a menos que sea de pasada. ¿Siquiera vería a su hija? ¿O Harry se aseguraría de que nunca lo hiciera? Ese pensamiento en particular lo mantenía despierto en las noches. ¿O tal vez era el miedo? Aun así, Louis se aseguraba a sí mismo que era mejor no saberlo.

Unos días antes de la fecha de parto, toda la familia de Styles-Twist salió a hacer compras navideñas de última hora. Alegando que le dolían los pies, se quedó en la cómoda cama de Harry. No era como si tuviera opción de todos modos, su fría mirada fue suficiente para hacerle saber que no estaba invitado a ir con ellos. Así que, Louis se tomó ese tiempo para llamar a su padre.

"Hola, papá." Louis lo saludó, sonando soñoliento.

"Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Cansado. Miserable. Moribundo. Lo de siempre." Le dijo.

"No seas tan dramático." John se rio.

"No lo soy" Insistió. "Entonces... ¿Cómo está mamá? ¿Y mi hermana?" Interrogó, no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Están bien. Fuimos al chequeo ayer y el bebé se está poniendo muy grande. Creo que cuando nazca va a ser más grande de lo que fuiste tú. ¡Eras tan pequeño! Cabías en la palma de mi mano."

"No era tan pequeño." Louis puso los ojos en blanco, pero no pudo contener la sonrisa que se extendió por su rostro. Luego miró hacia abajo, a su gran barriga, y frunció el ceño. "Y definitivamente ya no lo soy más." 

"Pronto volverás a ser pequeño." John lo tranquilizó con cariño, recordando cómo su esposa se había recuperado maravillosamente del embarazo de Louis. Sabía que su hijo no sería diferente.

"¿Has decidido cómo vas a tenerla?" Preguntó su padre.

"Yo.. um... No sé." Suspiró. "¿Cómo me tuvo mamá?"

"Tu madre no quiso que le aplicaran una epidural porque no quería que estés drogado." John bromeó, pero su hijo pensó que hablaba en serio.

"¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Eso realmente afecta al bebé?" Preguntó incrédulo, su mano yendo a su barriga donde frotó pequeños círculos con el pulgar.

"No, hijo." John se rio, negando con la cabeza. "Estaba bromeando. Las drogas no afectan al bebé. Solo ayudan a aliviar el dolor."

"¿Estás seguro?" Preguntó, incrédulo. "Tal vez debería llamar a la doctora Cruz y preguntarle."

"¿No confías en mí?" John chilló, totalmente ofendido.

"¡Lo hago! Pero tengo que estar seguro de esto. No quiero que ella esté drogada durante los primeros minutos de su vida en este asqueroso mundo." Dijo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

John sonrió al escuchar lo mucho que ella le importaba a Louis, su voz estaba llena de una preocupación irracional que solo una madre podría tener. Se preguntó si su hijo finalmente estaba entrando en razón.

"¡Como sea..!" Dijo, volviendo al tema. "Tu madre te tuvo por parto natural y me destrozó la mano."

"¿No eras un luchador de la WWE? ¿Cómo fue que mamá destrozó tu mano? ¿Es por eso que tienes calambres ahí muy a menudo?" Louis lanzó una pregunta tras otra.

"¡Sí! ¡Ella estaba sacando a un ser humano a través de su vagina!" John la defendió. "Esa es una muy buena excusa para destrozar mi mano. Ella estaba sufriendo. Louis, ¡estaba sacando a un humano completo! Eras pequeño, pero tu cabeza y tus hombros no lo eran."

"No, creo que probablemente lo que le ocasionó más problema fue mi trasero." Bromeó.

Pero cuando su padre no se rio, se puso serio de nuevo.

"Papá, tengo miedo." Susurró mientras volvía a mirar hacia abajo, a su vientre.

"Estarás bien, hijo." John intentó hacerlo sentir mejor. "Es un proceso natural, así que estarás bien. Al final del día, tu cuerpo sabe qué hacer sin importar qué. Solo confía en él"

"Gracias, papá." Sonrió, sintiéndose un poco mejor.

"Llámame cuando vayas a dar a luz." Dijo y luego colgó el teléfono.

Apartó el teléfono y le arqueó una ceja a la pantalla rota, "Umm... Está bien."

Pasaron unos minutos y Louis escuchó el timbre de la puerta. Gruñó porque no quería levantarse de donde estaba sentado en la cama de Harry. Finalmente se levantó del colchón e hizo el largo viaje por las escaleras, con una mano en la barandilla y la otra en la espalda, sosteniendo el peso del bebé. Una vez que llegó a la puerta, la abrió y vio a un repartidor de FedEx afuera. El hombre de mediana edad vistiendo uniforme sostenía una caja y el dispositivo en el que se solía firmar digitalmente para recibir un paquete.

"Hola, tengo un paquete para Harry Styles." Dijo el hombre. Le tendió la caja y el chico embarazado simplemente la miró, preguntándose qué podía ser. "Por favor, firme aquí, señor."

Louis firmó por el paquete y luego lo puso en la mesa de la cocina. Después, agarró un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y comida de gato para Dusty y regresó al piso de arriba. Mientras subía, deseó que Harry no se hubiese ido. A los nueve meses de embarazo, odiaba caminar de un lado a otro por estas malditas cosas.

Mientras se llenaba las mejillas con el pastel, el chico en estado finalizó la sexta temporada de Supernatural. Apenas terminó, se quedó dormido con el gato en sus brazos, únicamente para despertarse media hora después por un mensaje de Zayn.

_**"¿Ya nació?"** _

Rodó los ojos. Zayn estaba de vacaciones con Liam y sus padres en Canadá. Desde que se había ido, su mejor amigo le enviaba mensajes de texto todos los días preguntando si ya había tenido el bebé.

_**"Zayn, por última vez, la fecha de su nacimiento es en ocho días más."** _

Dejó caer su teléfono sobre el colchón, teniendo cuidado de no golpear a Dusty, que estaba acurrucado junto a él. Trató de volver a dormirse, pero el teléfono vibrando le hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente.

**_"¡No sabes eso! ¡Ella podría nacer mañana por lo que sabemos! ¡Y yo estaré aquí en Canadá, perdiéndome de toda la acción! Por cierto, conocí a Justin Trudeau. Ten celos porque está buenísimo y toqué su mano."_ **

Louis soltó una risita, y luego respondió: _**"¿Es más caliente que Li?"**_

**_"La única persona más caliente que Li soy yo."_ **

Se rio a carcajadas ahora. Le encantaba el que Zayn actuara como un narcisista, pero en realidad era la persona más humilde que Louis había conocido.

_**"Cierto. Me voy a dormir ahora. Hablamos luego."** _

_**"¡Duerman bien, mis pequeños!"** _

_**"t(-_-t) lol"** _

Después de enviar el mensaje, Louis dejó caer su teléfono y cerró los ojos, quedándose dormido apenas un minuto después. Cuando se despertó de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que estaba solo, y notó que Dusty ya no estaba acurrucado junto a él. Lentamente se sentó y miró a su alrededor mientras frotaba sus cansados ojos, intentando alejar el sueño de ellos.

Una brisa fresca que vino de la ventana abierta lo hizo estremecerse cuando la sintió tocar su pecho. Mientras Louis se movía, sintió una sustancia pegajosa en su camisa, la cual hacía que la ropa se adhiriera a él incómodamente. Miró hacia abajo, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio que la parte delantera de su camiseta estaba empapada. Lentamente la levantó para ver qué demonios estaba pasando. Quiso gritar cuando se dio cuenta de que no era sudor como había pensado que era. Había líquido blanco saliendo de sus pechos. ¡Joder, era leche materna! Quería enterrar su cara en la almohada de embarazo, sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban por la vergüenza. 

Se levantó y fue al armario para buscar un pijama limpio y luego fue al baño a ducharse. Aún estaba goteando mientras se duchaba, pero cuando estuvo por terminar, comenzó a asustarse. ¡Toda su leche iba a desperdiciarse! ¿Y si no iba a ser capaz de producir lo suficiente después de que su hija naciera? ¿Y si ella era como él y nunca dejaba de comer? Louis entró en pánico. ¡No podía tener a su bebé muriendo de hambre!

Esos pensamientos lo hicieron detenerse en seco.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había pensado en quedarse con ella, en alimentarla y ser su madre, la cabeza de Louis comenzó a dar vueltas. Porque en ese momento, todo lo golpeó a la vez. Tenía deberes consigo mismo y con su hija. Alimentarla, protegerla, cuidarla, ser su madre. Pero no solo estaba lleno de la necesidad de hacer todas esas cosas sino que quería hacerlas también. Quería estar en su vida porque la amaba.

Casacadas de lágrimas catárticas cayeron de sus grandes ojos azules cuando la realidad lo abrumó.  
Amaba a su bebé. La amaba más que a cualquier cosa. Amaba con todo el corazón a la pequeña estrella de Harry y suya.

Las manos de Louis rodearon su protuberante vientre de forma protectora, sintiendo sus duras patadas contra la piel estirada. Por primera vez en ocho meses, le sonrió a su estómago. El odio que había sentido por ella, por su hermoso bebé, desapareció como el agua que se desvanecía por el desagüe de la ducha. Y todo lo que quedó fue amor.

Rio un poco cuando pensó que su leche había tenido que salir de sus pechos para que finalmente se diera cuenta de que no solo la amaba, sino que quería verla crecer y ser parte de su vida.

Recordó la clase en la que el Sr. Lovett explicó cómo la leche materna era mucho mejor para el bebé que la fórmula. Mientras se miraba goteando, Louis se dio cuenta de que eso era algo que Harry no podía darle a su hija. Solo él podía porque era su mami.

También recordó que Lovett les dijo que la lactancia materna crea un vínculo único entre la madre y el bebé. Cuando vio la última gota de leche salió, supo que quería experimentar eso con ella. Pensó que Harry apreciaría que él también la alimentara, sabiendo que eso le ahorraría dinero. El chico trabajaba muchísimo. Louis quería que estuviera en casa más a menudo después de que ella naciera.

Cuando estuvo limpio, salió y se secó. Se vistió y regresó a la habitación para acostarse, su espalda lo estaba matando después de haber estado de pie por tanto tiempo. Pero cuando llegó allí, Harry estaba colocando una bandeja de comida para él sobre el colchón.

"Hola, Harry." Louis sonrió, y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un bonito tono rosa.

"Hola Lou." Le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos ni a las mejillas que carecían de hoyuelos.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó mientras lo ayudaba a subir a la cama.

"Estoy hambriento. Muchas gracias por la comida. Realmente no quería subir y bajar esas malditas escaleras." Deseaba que él y Harry todavía fueran cercanos. Se preguntó si le frotaría los pies hinchados si se lo pedía.

"Claro" Le dijo mientras salía de la habitación. "Solo piensa" Dijo antes de irse. "Que en unos pocos días más, no tendrás que hacerlo."

El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco. Quería llamarlo y decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que quería quedarse allí y criar al bebé con él. Pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando Harry cerró la puerta.   
  


*****

Su fecha de parto llegó y pasó.

Era el veinte de diciembre y tenía dos días de embarazo prolongado. Habían llamado a Sonia, pero ella les había dicho que todo lo que podían hacer era esperar. A pesar de que le había recomendado caminar, a Louis no le gustaba dejar la cómoda cama de Harry, o su nido, como Gemma solía decirle. Louis había rodado los ojos cuando lo había dicho mientras miraban Netflix la otra noche.

Con la Navidad acercándose, sus familias se reunieron. En este momento, Gemma, Robin, Anne y Harry estaban en el aeropuerto, recogiendo a su abuela. El papá de Louis iba a recoger a su abuela mañana. Su tía Sara, su tío Dave y sus primos Roman y Megan estaban viajando esta noche. Le dijeron que se quedara en la casa de Harry, en caso de que entrara en labor de parto. Su madre estaría justo al lado si la necesitaba.

No creía que iba a dar a luz pronto. No sabía por qué, pero simplemente lo sabía. Había oído que el bebé tenía que acomodarse y ponerse en posición, pero ella aún pateaba durante la noche, aunque ahora lo hacía menos que antes. Estaba contento de no dar a luz aún, no estaba listo para tenerla. La idea de sacar a un ser humano de su cuerpo era aterradora, más aún después de haber visto esos videos de partos a las dos de la madrugada cuando no podía dormir. Ver a hombres sacando a los bebés de sus traseros habia sido como presenciar una película de terror en vivo. Después de que su dolor había terminado, Louis lloró, estando muy feliz cuando todos esos hombres finalmente conocieron a sus bebés recién nacidos.

De hecho, en ese momento estaba tratando de dormir cuando escuchó que Dusty arañaba la puerta, queriendo que lo dejaran entrar después de que Harry lo había sacado. El gato había traído un pájaro muerto esa mañana, lo cual había sido el colmo para él. Pero a Louis ya no le importaba. No le molestaba recibir animales muertos de un gato que podía soportar estar en la misma habitación que él por más de cinco minutos.

Se levantó y lentamente se dirigió hacia la puerta, solo para que Dusty huyera apenas la abriera. Levantó una ceja y siguió al gato hasta que ambos estuvieron parados frente al dormitorio de Gemma donde ella y su hermano se estaban quedando. Quería darse la vuelta y regresar a la habitación de Harry, pero la curiosidad no le dejó hacerlo y abrió la puerta, emocionado de explorar en ese lugar ahora que no había nadie en casa.

Fue directamente a la cuna y cogió un pequeño pingüino de peluche con orejeras rosadas que Gemma le había comprado a su hija. Caminó por la habitación con el juguete, apretándolo con su mano y asegurándose de que todo estuviera en orden. Pero por la comisura del ojo, vio el suave material acolchado de una nueva manta que colgaba de la barandilla de la cuna blanca. Era rosada y parecía muy suave.

Puso el pingüino en su lugar antes de coger la manta. Cerró los ojos cuando la tocó. Se sentía tan suave como parecía. Tan suave que era como si estuviera pasando los dedos por las plumas del ala de un ángel. Al igual que el resto de las cosas en la habitación, eso era algo que Louis adoraba en estos días. Sin pensarlo dos veces, cubrió su gran barriga con ella. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su vientre y tarareó una canción de cuna, meciéndose mientras lo hacía. Pero se quedó inmóvil cuando vio las letras rosadas que estaban bordadas en una esquina de la manta.

Josephine Louise

Miró la elegante letra cursiva por un largo tiempo. No sabía cómo sentirse. Estaba sorprendido de que Harry, el mismo que lo odiaba, le hubiera puesto su nombre al bebé. Lo repitió una y otra vez en su cabeza, tratando de ver si quedaba bien con el apellido de Harry.

"Josephine Louise." Dijo en voz alta, su suave voz rompiendo delicadamente el silencio. "Josephine... Josie." Sonrió por el nuevo sobrenombre, sintiendo una patada cuando ella lo escuchó decirlo. Ahora tenía su propio apodo para su dulce pequeña.

"¿Te gusta, bebé?" Le preguntó. "Creo que te queda bien, pero quién sabe. Tendré que verte primero."

Ella no volvió a patear, Louis sabía que estaba tomando una siesta. Siempre dormía a la misma hora todos los días. En estos días no se movía mucho ya que se estaba quedando sin espacio para hacerlo y Louis se sentía aliviado por ello, pero echaba de menos sentir sus patadas todo el tiempo. Porque cuando lo hacía, no se sentía tan solo.

Dobló la manta y la volvió a colocar donde la encontró, luego agarró a Dusty y salió de la habitación. Regresó a la cama, terminó cantándole al bebé cuando comenzó a patear justo en el momento en que estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido.

Se durmió, soñando con ella; pero se despertó antes de poder ver su rostro.  
  
  
  


~ * ~

Cuando se despertó otra vez esa noche, había música reproduciéndose en alto volumen en la planta baja. Baby One More Time era una de sus canciones favoritas de Britney. Se levantó y caminó hacia el baño, bailando un poco mientras lo hacía. Después de que terminó de hacer sus necesidades, se puso calcetines de felpa y uno de los calientes hoddies de Harry.

Cuando salió, tropezó con una mujer mayor, sabiendo de inmediato que era la abuela de Harry gracias al perfume que olió. Había salido de la habitación de Gemma, Louis pudo ver que ahora ella también tenía un colchón de aire ahí. Harry, Gemma y ahora su abuela se quedaban allí, Harry todavía se negaba a dormir junto a él. A veces, Louis quería hacer que se fuera a dormir con él, para poder tener la oportunidad de decirle que quería quedarse y criar a su Josie juntos. Pero Harry siempre encontraba una manera para huir de él.

"¡Dios mío! Mírate, niño." La mujer lo agarró por los hombros, mirándolo de arriba a abajo, y luego le dio a un abrazo amoroso.

Era una mujer alta, con bonitos ojos verdes y rizos castaños, ya grises en algunas áreas. Anne se parecía mucho a ella, las dos eran hermosas al igual que Gemma. Todas las mujeres de la familia de Harry compartían una belleza común, y sabía que su hija también lo haría.

"Hola, señora." Louis la abrazó. "¿Cómo estuvo su vuelo?"

"Dime Josephine, Lou." Ella le frotó la espalda. "Estuvo bien. Escuché que Beatrice también vendrá. ¿Cómo te has estado sintiendo?" Le preguntó.

"Cansado, pero estoy bien" Le dijo. "Papá me dijo que la va a recoger mañana. Tía Sara y su familia estarán aquí esta noche."

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que los vi." Suspiró mientras se alejaba de Louis. "¿Puedo? Escuché que es una niña encantadora. ¡Mi primera bisnieta!" Exclamó.

"¡Por supuesto, que puede! Creo que está a punto de despertarse." Le dijo con felicidad, mostrando su barriga completamente para que ella pudiera tocarla.

La tocó por unos segundos hasta que finalmente Josie le dio un codazo, al menos eso fue lo que le pareció.

"¿Harry le dijo qué nombre le puso?" Preguntó.

"Lo hizo." Josephine asintió, y fue entonces cuando Louis notó que estaba tratando de parpadear para alejar sus lágrimas. "Mi niño no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero él es todo un amor. Louise definitivamente es un nombre bonito." Dijo, sonriéndole a Louis. "Creo que le quedará perfecto." 

"Josephine Louise es definitivamente bonito. Harry hizo un buen trabajo." Sonrió con orgullo.

"Sí." Ella estuvo de acuerdo, luego retrocedió y envolvió un brazo alrededor de Louis. "Bajemos las escaleras. Todos están allí, excepto John. Fue a buscar a Sara, Dave y a los niños."

Louis asintió y dejó que lo llevara escaleras abajo. Tenía que enfrentar a su madre, pensó que le debía una disculpa por lo que había sucedido meses atrás. Cuando llegaron ahí, Evelyn sonrió en cuanto lo vio y se dirigió directamente hacia él para estrechar a su hijo en un cálido abrazo. Louis la dejó, demasiado concentrado en su vientre el cual era mucho más grande que la última vez que lo había visto. Solo tenía seis meses y ya era más grande de lo que el suyo había sido en ese entonces.

"Mi niño." Le dijo, a punto de llorar. Aquello provocó que Louis la abrazara tan fuerte como le fue posible.

"Lo siento. Lo siento mucho." Susurró en su oreja, con su voz sincera y llena de amor. Él la había extrañado.

"Todo está olvidado, amor." Le besó la mejilla y luego tomó su mano para llevarlo a la mesa. "Vamos a hacer hamburguesas. Espero que tengas hambre."

"Muero de hambre". Louis sonrió. "¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó.

"¿Puedes traer los platos desechables?" Anne dijo. "Creo que John los puso en el garaje."

Asintió y caminó hacia allí, ahora sabiendo de dónde venía la música. Del garaje. Time Of The Season estaba sonando alto, y cuando abrió la puerta, vio que Harry estaba parado junto a ella. Estaba de espaldas a él y parecía estar ocupado cortando algo que Louis no podía ver. Se dio cuenta de lo que era cuando vio la casa de muñecas sin terminar asentada en una mesa al lado de Harry. Era muy grande y solo el primer piso estaba terminado, tenía muebles en miniatura y artículos para el hogar todavía en su paquete. Él probablemente los había ordenado por Internet y había hecho algunos otros a mano.

Louis lo miró con asombro. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado trabajando en esto? Harry obviamente tenía mucho más trabajo que hacer antes de que la casa estuviera terminada, pero ya se veía increíble. Sabía que a su pequeña hija le iba a encantar.

Mientras imaginaba sus manitas sosteniendo Barbies y jugando con las piezas hechas a mano, Harry dejó sus herramientas y levantó la gran pirámide de madera en la que había estado trabajando. Colocó lo que sería el techo de la casa sobre la parte superior de la misma, deteniéndose cuando vio a Louis allí de pie, mirándolo.

"¿Estás bien?" Harry se quitó las gafas para ver mejor a Louis y asegurarse de que no estaba entrando en labor de parto.

"S- Sí, solo necesito los platos, los platos desechables." Se sonrojó, estaba seguro de que su rostro estaba demasiado caliente.

"Los puse en la despensa." Le dijo, y justo cuando Louis estuvo a punto de decirle algo, Harry se volvió a poner las gafas protectoras de plástico y se dio la vuelta para comenzar a cortar más madera.

Louis bajó la vista al suelo, pasó un brazo por su vientre y pensó en decirle que había cambiado de opinión, que quería ser la mamá de su bebé. Pero sabía que él no podría escucharlo debido a la potente sierra eléctrica. Así que regresó adentro, yendo directo a la despensa. Se merecía la forma en que Harry lo trataba, pero estaba llegando al punto en el que ni siquiera sabía si le dejaría quedarse aún si se lo pedía. Estaba listo para luchar por su hija si ese fuera el caso. Había sido cruel y un idiota con su bebé, pero cambió de parecer y necesitaba una segunda oportunidad. Louis era su madre después de todo.

Le dio los platos a Anne y luego fue a la mesa. Se sentó, sacando su teléfono para responder al mensaje diario de Zayn sobre su hija. Le hizo saber que ella aún estaba a salvo dentro de su estómago. Sonrió cuando vio una foto que Zayn le había enviado de bolsas de regalo navideñas, diciéndole que eran para él y para el bebé. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que no había comprado regalos de Navidad este año. Ni siquiera para sus padres, siempre les daba presentes, incluso si eran horribles y baratos. Se levantó de la nada y subió las escaleras con el gato pisándole los talones. Necesitaba comprar regalos de Navidad, y necesitaba hacerlo ahora.

Se estaba preparando para ir a la casa de al lado y coger su automóvil, pero el auto de su padre deteniéndose en la entrada hizo que deje de caminar. Lució como un ciervo asustado frente a las luces del automóvil cuando este se estacionó justo en frente de él. John salió del automóvil y corrió hacia él, preocupado.

"Louis, ¿Qué estás haciendo afuera?" Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas regordetas de Louis y comenzó a buscar alguna herida.

"Necesito mi auto. Tengo que comprar regalos de Navidad... No he comprado ninguno este año. ¡Los olvidé por completo, papá!" Explicó.

"Hijo" John suspiró. "Eso puede esperar. Sabes que no tienes que darnos nada este año."

"Pero yo quiero hacerlo, siempre lo hago." Insistió.

"Lo sé, Lou. Pero ya es veinte de diciembre y es muy tarde. Puedes dárnoslos después de Navidad, podemos esperar." Le dijo, contento de saber que Louis entendió al verlo asentir.

John quería decirle a su hijo que ellos no necesitaban ningún presente, pues él les estaba dando el mejor regalo de todos: una hermosa nieta.

Louis iba a caminar hacia la casa de Harry, pero se detuvo cuando vio a una mujer pelirroja saliendo del asiento trasero, seguida de Dave, Megan y Roman.

"Lou". Fue todo lo que dijo Sara antes de acercarse a él y abrazarlo.

Louis no tuvo el corazón para apartarla, no cuando se dio cuenta de que ella había hecho lo correcto. Él había sido tan estúpido.

"Los extrañé a todos", Louis le dijo.

"Te extrañamos también, cariño." Lo soltó para dejar que Dave y los niños lo abrazaran. Mientras se dirigían a casa de Anne, Louis les contó todo sobre su hija, y cómo ahora quería quedarse con ella. A cambio, Sara le había dicho que tenía algo que darle de parte de Andrés.

John había usado ese tiempo para llevar sus maletas al dormitorio de Louis y luego regresó a casa de Anne, donde todos estaban. Cuando entraron en la cocina, se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Harry, haciendo que el chico frunciera el ceño, no entendía por qué Louis estaba tan empalagoso.

Louis solo necesitaba algún tipo de consuelo. No supo por qué se sentó ahí, simplemente lo hizo. Pero le fue difícil conseguirlo cuando Harry no le daba nada.

Por el resto de la noche, ambas familias comieron y socializaron. Terminaron yendo a la cama casi a medianoche. Louis tuvo que dormir solo mientras Harry dormía en el colchón de aire en una habitación que ya estaba atiborrada de gente. Le dolía pensar que le desagradaba tanto a Harry que ni siquiera podía quedarse en la habitación con él por unas noches para que su abuela pudiera estar cómoda.  
  
  
  
  
  


A la mañana siguiente, se levantó temprano, estaba contento y decidió aceptar la invitación de su madre para desayunar. No esperaba ver a su abuela Beatrice sentada en la mesa de la cocina mientras Sara y Evelyn preparaban un panqueque después de otro. Estaba a punto de darse la vuelta e irse antes de que pudieran verlo, pero fue demasiado tarde, su abuela ya lo estaba mirando. Ella miró su enorme barriga por lo que pareció el tiempo más largo del mundo y luego lo miró, enojada.

"Buenos días, Louis." Lo saludó. "¿No vas a abrazar a tu abuela?" Preguntó.

"Seguro que sí." Louis intentó no escupir aquello, deseaba que ella dejase de mirarlo con furia. Le dedicó una gran sonrisa nerviosa. "¡Abuela! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte!" Exclamó.

"Del mismo modo, cariño." Ella lo mantuvo en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo va a nacer el bebé? Pareces que vas a explotar en cualquier momento, querido." Beatrice lo sacudió de un lado a otro.

Louis se sentiría completamente ofendido si no supiera que ella era así, demasiado honesta. A veces quería decirle que las palabras que decía eran ofensivas.

"Tenía que haber nacido el dieciocho, se ha retrasado dos días." Le dijo.

"Oh, cariño." Negó con la cabeza. "Los niños que se pasan de su fecha de nacimiento son del tipo que te harán pasar un mal rato. Apuesto a que ella va a ser tan terca como su madre." Le dijo, dándole palmaditas en la barriga.

"No soy terco." Louis levantó las cejas, y puso las manos en sus caderas, listo para comenzar a discutir con ella sobre lo equivocada que estaba.

"Eso es exactamente lo que una persona terca diría." Le besó las mejillas. "Ahora por favor, siéntate, ángel; y come los panqueques que hizo tu madre. Estas en los huesos y eso no es saludable ni para ti y ni para el bebé."

Louis quería gritar, ya había ganado mucho peso. Obviamente, su abuela necesitaba que le revisaran los ojos nuevamente. La última vez que él y Harry habían hablado con Sonia, ella le había dicho que tenía un peso perfecto, al fin. Y eso significaba que su hija tenía un tamaño promedio ahora. Louis se asustaba cada vez que veía su cabeza. No sabía el tamaño de cabeza de cuál de los dos heredaría (probablemente el de Harry), pero le daba miedo pensar ello. No deseaba sacar al bebé por su culo.

Su abuela se quedó frente a él y lo animó a comer tanto como pudiera. Cuando terminó, sintió que iba a explotar, tal vez que iba a dar a luz ahí mismo, en el piso de la cocina. La idea lo aterró y al mismo tiempo lo emocionó porque finalmente iba a abrazar a su hija pronto.

Terminó regresando a la casa de Harry antes del mediodía y luego fue directamente a la habitación de él. Lentamente se había apoderado del dormitorio, sus cosas estaban por todos lados, era un desastre. Harry era el que solía limpiar, pero desde que había estado durmiendo en la habitación de Gemma, solo iba ahí a buscar ropa. Miró a su alrededor, sintiéndose disgustado consigo mismo y con la habitación al darse cuenta de que no podía tener a su hija viviendo en un chiquero. Empezó a limpiar y, cuando terminó, estuvo agotado. Fue a darse una ducha y luego comió algo antes de irse a la cama.  
  
  
  


~ * ~

Al día siguiente, dos días antes de su cumpleaños, Louis estuvo en casa de su familia, cansado de estar cerca de Harry, sabiendo que el chico no quería tenerlo cerca. Pero fue malo ir ahí porque tuvo que escuchar los comentarios críticos de su abuela durante toda la tarde.

La gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando le dijo que debió haber estado casado antes de quedar embarazado, y el cómo era una vergüenza tener un bebé fuera del matrimonio en sus tiempos. Después de que ella dijera eso, Louis se levantó y salió, caminando tan rápido como pudo hacia la casa de Harry.

Cuando llegó a su habitación, Josephine estaba allí ordenando. Había abierto las cortinas y había puesto algunas toallas limpias en el baño. Y ahora estaba haciendo la cama. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando la miró, deseaba que su abuela fuera amable con él.

"Louis, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó en cuanto lo vio. "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

"Mi abuela." Dejó escapar un sollozo. "¡Ella está avergonzada de mí! Dijo que Harry y yo deberíamos casarnos incluso después de que le dije que él no me ama. Dijo que no quería que sus bisnietos sean bastardos."

"Oh, cielo. Ya conoces a Beatrice. Ella es anticuada y muy tradicional." La nana de Harry lo meció en sus brazos. "No te preocupes, se calmará después de que vea al bebé. Sabes que ella solo está preocupada por el escándalo que podría armarse. No lo decía en serio. Creo que ella simplemente imaginaba un futuro diferente para ti."

Louis sabía que ella tenía razón así que se tranquilizó. Sabía que su familia había pensado que iría a la universidad, se casaría y luego tendría un bebé. Su cristiana abuela probablemente había esperado que no perdiera su virginidad sino hasta el día de su boda. Se sintió mal por decepcionarla, pero no le importaba, ya que no podía cambiar nada. Él amaba a su bebé y estaba feliz de tenerla.

"Sí, lo sé." Louis suspiró.

"Y para que conste, ambas pensamos que tú y Harry serán unos padres increíbles a pesar de ser tan jóvenes."

"Gracias Josephine." Sonrió.

"Ahora que tal si te acuestas y descansas. Te ves agotado." Ella se rio.

Louis asintió y luego se puso cómodo en la cama. Un momento después, Dusty se acostó a su lado. La abuela de Harry le frotó la espalda hasta que se quedó dormido. 


	19. Capítulo XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Este capítulo es muy detallado y hay mención de sangre. Están advertidos ;)

Eran alrededor de las siete de la noche del 23 de diciembre cuando Louis se fue a la cama, todavía llevando al bebé en su vientre y esperando no despertarse pronto. Al menos pensaba que todo había sido así cuando abrió los ojos. 

Miró hacia el techo y movió su mano derecha para ponerla en el costado de su barriga donde siempre solía posarla. Pero le pareció extraño que su gran estómago ya no estuviese ahí . En cambio, notó que tenía un vientre plano, sin ninguna señal de haber estado embarazado alguna vez. Se sentó demasiado rápido, mareándose al hacerlo. Miró alrededor para descubrir que no estaba en la habitación de Harry. Estaba en un dormitorio. Su lado de la habitación era un desastre, mientras que el de su compañero era presentable.

Comenzó a sentir miedo, no sabía qué estaba haciendo ahí. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, se encontró haciendo una rutina diaria sin tener control sobre ella. Era como tener una experiencia extra corporal, como si fuera un fantasma que estaba de pie, aletargado, viéndose a sí mismo realizar acciones de forma mecánica. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a Harry, pero él no contestó. Terminó de vestirse y recogió sus cosas para ir a clases.

Era inútil llamarlo, pues nada sucedía. El teléfono nunca sonaba y Harry nunca respondía sus mensajes de texto. Lo había bloqueado, pero eso no lo detenía de intentarlo todos los días, siempre que podía. Solo quería escuchar su voz profunda, y más que nada, quería escuchar a su hija. Todavía no conocía al bebé al que había abandonado estúpidamente hace casi un año y que sus padres se negaron a mostrarle en fotografías. Preferían pagar viajes para ir donde él cada vez que tenía vacaciones. No era justo para Louis.

Seguía su rutina como siempre hacía, asistía a clases y luego regresaba a su dormitorio donde hacía sus tareas. Pero los viernes por la noche, las cosas cambiaban. En lugar de quedarse en su dormitorio, se vestía con los outfits más provocativos y salía. Eso le hacía sentirse menos solo. Siempre iba a fiestas, y bebía hasta que ya no podía más. A veces terminaba la noche siendo follado por dos o tres tipos al mismo tiempo. A Louis no le importaba quién estuviese dentro de él, siempre y cuando no estuviera solo al anochecer.

Se sentía emocionalmente vacío. Echaba de menos a Harry y a la hija que no conocía. Todos los días lamentaba haberla abandonado y, sin importar lo mucho que tratara, simplemente no podía seguir adelante.

Semanas pasaron y finalmente las vacaciones de Navidad llegaron. Había planeado quedarse en los dormitorios, pero cambió de opinión cuando pensó en su bebé. Llamó a Harry, y una vez más el chico no respondió. Encontró una ecografía que había guardado por alguna razón. Había sido de cuando estuvo de cuarenta semanas. Era la única 'foto' que tenía de la hija de Harry y suya. No merecía llamarla su hija después de haber renunciado a sus derechos para dársela a Harry, cuando apenas había tenido una hora de vida.

Cada vez que pensaba en eso, sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y le dolía el pecho. Había abandonado a su hija. La había entregado como si ella fuera una bolsa de ropa que ya no usaba. Louis se odiaba a sí mismo.

Miró la imagen del ultrasonido, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas y una mano en su vientre vacío donde ella solía acurrucarse. Donde solía mantenerla caliente y a salvo del cruel mundo en el que ahora vivía sin su madre para protegerla. Su bebé iba a cumplir un año al día siguiente y él se lo había perdido todo de su vida.  
¿Era posible echar de menos a una persona que nunca se haya conocido? Para él sí que lo era, la extrañaba cada segundo de cada minuto de cada día.

Cuando la necesidad de verla se volvió demasiado intensa, finalmente encontró la fuerza dentro de él para hacer algo. Se levantó y rápidamente hizo una maleta; salió de su dormitorio, sin importarle lo que tenía que hacer para llegar a casa, sabiendo que tenía que estar ahí para su cumpleaños. 

Llegar allí fue la parte fácil. Lo difícil fue golpear la puerta de sus padres, un lugar donde ya no era bienvenido. Su madre abrió la puerta, sosteniendo a su hermanita que solo había visto una o dos veces por video-llamada. Louis fue a saludarla, pero fue interrumpido por Harry quien salió corriendo de la nada detrás de una niña pequeña. El pequeño cuerpecito en el suelo gateaba demasiado rápido, se preguntó por qué no le dolían las rodillas.

Louis podía sentir los ojos de todos en él, pero no le importó y dejó caer sus bolsas para ir hacia ella. La levantó y la sostuvo cerca, abrazándola y besándola en su pequeño rostro que por alguna razón no podía ver muy bien. Sus rasgos eran borrosos, todo lo que podía ver era una mezcla de colores rosas y cremas. Ni siquiera podía ver de qué color eran sus ojos. Pero eso no lo desanimó. No quería dejarla ir nunca más. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacerlo cuando ella comenzó a removerse en sus brazos. Cuando la miró, notó la forma en que se alejaba de él, tenía las manos detrás de su espalda y un puchero en sus pequeños labios. La única característica que podía ver en su rostro oscurecido.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que volteara a mirar a Harry y extendiera una mano hacia su papá, lloriqueando levemente para que él la cargara. Una ola de tristeza se apoderó de él. Louis estaba dolido porque no pudo verla claramente. Su corazón se llenó de celos cuando se dio cuenta de que ella estaba destinada a ser vista solo por los ojos de Harry.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella rompiera a llorar para que de esa forma Harry la alejara de él y salieran de la casa. Para nunca ser vistos otra vez.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Louis se despertó de la terrible pesadilla al sentir un dolor punzante. No duró mucho, pero fue doloroso. Esperó que algo sucediera, cualquier cosa, pero cuando nada pasó, volvió a dormirse. Eran las ocho de la noche del día antes de su cumpleaños, y estaba en cama porque estaba agotado. Pudo oír a Harry y su familia hablando en algún lugar de la casa antes de que cerrara los ojos nuevamente y dejara que el sueño lo dominara. La siguiente vez que se despertó fue a las tres de la mañana, siete horas después.

Gimió bajito cuando su barriga comenzó a doler nuevamente, durando un buen minuto que fue un infierno para él. Pasó el resto de la noche así, soportando el dolor, despertando cada vez que dolía y volviendo a dormirse cuando pasaba. Dusty se quedó a su lado, incluso cuando Louis había intentado sacarlo de la cama por acercársele demasiado a su adolorida pancita.

En el fondo de su mente, tenía la sensación de que eran contracciones, pero tenía miedo de hacer algo, temeroso de que Harry se llevara al bebé como lo había hecho en su sueño.

A las ocho de la mañana, doce horas después, Louis despertó nuevamente, y vio que la cama estaba mojada.

Estaba demasiado somnoliento como para darse cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando, hasta que los calambres comenzaron a volverse más frecuentes y duraron alrededor de cuarenta y cinco segundos. A pesar de que estaba delirando de dolor, Louis los contó. Intentó levantarse y hacerle saber a Harry que tenían que ir al hospital, que estaba dando a luz, pero que no quería levantarse de la cama.

Había cometido el error de haberse puesto solo una de las camisetas de Harry y su bóxer; ahora, después de que su fuente se había roto, se estaba congelando. Se apartó de la zona húmeda y se quitó el empapado bóxer, luego se cubrió con las mantas, interrumpiendo accidentalmente el sueño de Dusty.

Cada vez que sentía una contracción, agarraba la almohada de embarazo, hacía puño con una mano y se cogía el vientre con la otra, sintiendo la piel estirada apretarse bajo su mano. En cuanto terminó la contracción, se desplomó sobre su espalda, y miró al techo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, rezando para que el dolor terminara pronto.

Pero una hora después, las contracciones empeoraron. Cuando llegó a su límite y no pudo soportar más el dolor, comenzó a llorar. Lloró aún más contra la almohada de Harry al ver que el gato se levantó de repente y salió corriendo de la habitación, dejándolo solo en su sufrimiento. Intentó sentarse cuando sintió presión ahí abajo, y con dificultad, se inclinó tanto como pudo y luego extendió la mano para tocar entre sus piernas. Casi gritó con pánico cuando sus dedos rozaron la parte superior de la cabeza del bebé.

En este punto, ya no le importaba si estaba solo o si tenía que ir al hospital. Iba a tener a su bebé aquí mismo y ahora.

En ese momento, decidió que iba a dar a luz a su pequeña, estaba decidido a tenerla en sus brazos lo antes posible. No le importaba si estaba listo o no, ya estaba sucediendo. Así que, ayudó a que el proceso se acelerara haciendo puños con las sábanas y pujando tan fuerte como le era posible. Su padre tenía razón, su cuerpo sabría qué hacer.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


En la habitación de Gemma, Harry estaba tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda en el colchón inflable, el cual había perdido mucho aire durante el transcurso de la noche. Cuando se dio la vuelta, el olor de panqueques llegó a su nariz. Su madre ya debía estar despierta y cocinando. Sabía que ella había planeado hacer todo un banquete por Nochebuena y el decimoctavo cumpleaños de Louis. Pero Harry aún estaba cansado y no quería levantarse. Así que se volvió a dormir.

Antes de que pudiera volver a soñar, Dusty saltó sobre él. El gato comenzó a maullar y a tocarle la frente con su pata. Lo alejó con suavidad pero el gato volvió a hacerlo de nuevo.

"Basta." Murmuró, molesto. Pero el felino no se detuvo. Lo alejó un poco más, pero no contó con que el gato le arañase la cara y comenzara a maullar más fuerte. "¡Tío!" Se sentó, viendo que el gato agarraba el cable del cargador de su teléfono con los dientes y salía corriendo de la habitación.

Harry fue rápido en levantarse e ir tras él, no quería que el estúpido gato masticara el cable. No podía arriesgarse a que se dañara porque estos eran caros y no tenía dinero para comprar uno nuevo.

Vio la cola de Dusty entrando en el dormitorio de Louis, donde aún estaba oscuro gracias a las gruesas y caras cortinas que su madre le había conseguido. Entró sin llamar. Pero apenas vio a Louis, deseó no haberlo hecho. El gato casi lo hace tropezar cuando salió corriendo de la habitación después de dejar tirado el cargador junto a la cama, luego desapareció en la habitación de Anne.

Deseó haberse quedado en el maldito colchón inflable cuando vio a Louis con el rostro colorado y muy sudoroso, estrujando las sábanas con fuerza, con las piernas muy abiertas y el cuerpo encorvado sobre su gran estómago. Estaba dando a luz, pujando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero se detuvo en seco cuando miró hacia abajo y vio la cabeza del bebé, apenas visible, saliendo de él. Harry se sintió afiebrado, mareado y tuvo náuseas en cuanto la vio, pero volvió en sí cuando Louis dejó escapar un sollozo. El tipo de sonido horrible que alguien hacía mientras estaban sufriendo mucho.

Pensaba que ya era lo suficiente malo que presenciara un nacimiento -el de su bebé- en vivo. Pero cuando Louis gritó a todo pulmón, fuerte, agudo y penetrante, golpeándolo como un rayo, Harry se estremeció con brusquedad, una ola de escalofríos le recorrió la espalda. Cuando vio que un chorro de sangre roja oscura salía del culo de Louis y manchaba sus sábanas azul marino favoritas, retrocedió un paso y se resbaló con el bóxer mojado que estaba en el suelo.

"Harry, ¿qué diablos está pasando?" Gemma asomó la cabeza por la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio a su hermano en el suelo junto a la cama, mirando a Louis, quien tenía a una diminuta humana a medio camino de nacer.

"¡MAMÁ!" Gemma gritó tan fuerte como pudo, las paredes de la casa temblaron hasta que su voz se quebró al final debido al miedo.

Anne llegó más rápido de lo que Harry la había visto llegar a alguna parte, y cuando vio a Louis inclinado sobre su estómago y llorando de dolor mientras pujaba en medio de otra contracción, su boca se abrió en completo por el shock, así como cuando los había pillado con Dusty, pero esto era muchísimo menos divertido.

"¡Gemma! ¡Ve a buscar a Evelyn y a Sara!" Ordenó, y luego se volvió hacia su hijo. "¡Harry, levántate y llama a una ambulancia! _¡Ahora!_ " 

Gemma salió corriendo de la habitación apenas su madre terminó de dar órdenes, pero Harry no se movió en absoluto. Solo tenía ojos para el bebé que estaba a punto de conocer. La parte superior de su cabeza parecía directamente salida de una película de terror, sangrienta y todo, al estar cubierta de Dios sabe qué. Pero todo empeoró cuando Harry vio un halo de sangre alrededor del montículo carnoso, manchando la piel de Louis con un intenso rojo carmesí cuando él, por alguna razón, trató de cerrar sus piernas para luego terminar abriéndolas de nuevo.

Anne se dirigió al lado de Louis y agarró su mano cuando otra ola de dolor recorrió su cuerpo.

"Respira, cariño. Tienes que respirar." Le dijo, agarrando su mano. Mientras él continuaba pujando, se aferró a ella como si de esta dependiera su vida.

Louis apenas podía hablar o mantener los ojos abiertos. Uno de ellos estaba rojo pues, una vena se le había reventado debido al esfuerzo, algo que asustó terriblemente a Harry. Donde quiera que mirara, todo parecía ser rojo. Los ojos de Louis, su piel, las sábanas debajo de su trasero y la cabeza de su hija. No pudo evitar darse la vuelta y vomitar en el cesto de basura, comenzó a llorar cuando algo de vómito salió de su nariz justo en el momento en que Louis gritó nuevamente. Anne comenzó a entrar en pánico, abrumada por la vista de tanta sangre.

Un momento después, Sara entró corriendo en la habitación, su cuñada embarazada la seguía junto con Robin y John, pero los dos se quedaron afuera, haciendo todo lo posible por darle privacidad a Louis. Josephine y Beatrice estaban justo detrás de ellos, entrando a pesar de que ya había demasiada gente en la habitación. Eso fue hasta que Beatrice vio a Harry de rodillas frente al cubo que ahora apestaba a vómito.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!" Se frotó las manos en la cara antes de ir hacia Harry. "¡Chico, levántate!" Trató de levantarlo, pero él se quejó y se negó a moverse.

Sara se puso inmediatamente frente a Louis y analizó rápidamente la situación, su entrenamiento de partera saliendo a flote para hacer eso. Pero después de ver toda la sangre que manchaba las sábanas, sus labios temblaron con horror.

"¡Louis! ¡Cálmate! Cariño, ¡Necesitas hacerlo más despacio!" Ella le gritó, necesitando tiempo para evaluar su estado y descubrir de dónde venía toda la sangre.

"Lou, debes dejar de pujar. Tienes que empezar a tomar bocanadas de aire, necesitas respirar." Ella le dijo lo más suavemente que pudo, feliz de que Louis la escuchara. Pero sus gritos de dolor le hicieron estremecerse.

Evelyn se paró detrás de ella y gritó dramáticamente. "¡Ella lo está desgarrando!" Luego miró a la mujer pelirroja que parecía congelada, en estado de shock. "¡HAZ ALGO! ¡SE ESTÁ DESANGRANDO! "

"¡No puedo!" Sara gritó. "¡Los hombros del bebé ya están afuera! ¡Ya habrá salido para la próxima vez que puje!" Luego miró a las otras personas que estaban paradas en la habitación. "Alguien deme una toalla. Voy a tener que recibirla." Ordenó con la mayor calma posible.

"Ya llamé al 911". Anne habló, sabiendo que no tenían nada para atender un parto en casa. No estaban preparados en absoluto.

Gemma corrió para sacar una toalla del baño porque su hermano todavía estaba junto al cubo con Beatrice tratando de hacerlo levantarse y ser útil. Josephine estaba con John, frotando la espalda del hombre que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Pronto, Gemma volvió corriendo y le dio la toalla a Sara. Un momento después, los gritos de Louis fueron reemplazados por unos débiles lloriqueos indefensos procedentes del bebé cubierto de sangre.

"Es una niña." Sara sonrió, levantando a su pequeña estrella para que todos pudieran verla.

Ahí fue cuando Harry finalmente reaccionó y se levantó. Corrió hacia la cama, viendo a Louis tratando de alcanzar el pequeño bulto que Sara rápidamente puso sobre su pecho. Quería llevársela, pero se detuvo cuando Louis la abrazó y luego la miró, inclinándose lentamente para darle un beso en la cabeza.

Estaba en trance, con los ojos tan concentrados en su hermosa hija, que no se dio cuenta de que su madre yacía en un charco de su propia sangre. Se sobresaltó cuando escuchó a Evelyn soltar el mayor grito ensordecedor de todos, su voz estridente y horrorizada. Los brazos de Louis de repente cayeron como peso muerto sobre las sábanas, el bebé casi se deslizó fuera de su pecho. Harry vio horrorizado cómo sus ojos se ponían en blanco y luego perdía la conciencia.

El bebé comenzó a gritar con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones hasta que Harry se movió, fue rápido para extender su gran mano protectora y mantenerla en su lugar y no dejarla caer. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla cuando vio a Josephine en toda su pequeña gloria, moviéndose enérgicamente en el inmóvil pecho de su madre. La maravillosa imagen se volvió dolorosa cuando se dio cuenta de que Louis apenas respiraba.

Harry había estado en shock, sin entender qué tan serio era todo hasta que un paramédico, a quien ni siquiera había notado, entró en la habitación. El hombre se paró a su lado y le dio el bebé para que lo sostuviera. Luego colocó a Louis en una camilla, cubriéndolo con una manta espacial para retener el calor. Lo sujetó y esperó hasta que otro paramédico, una mujer, se dirigiera hacia Harry y le pidiera que le diese al bebé que lloraba acunado en sus brazos. Después de que, a regañadientes, dejara a su hija en los brazos de la mujer, ella revisó con cuidado al bebé, limpiándola antes de envolverla en una manta más pequeña y colocarla sobre el vientre de Louis, manteniéndola unida a su madre. También la sujetó y luego se pusieron en camino tan rápido como pudieron, sin poner en peligro a Louis y al bebé.

"¡No!" Harry fue tras ella, tratando de apartar a su madre cuando lo detuvo. "¡Mamá! ¡Es mi bebé! ¡Tengo que ir con ella!"

"Shh, cielo." Anne lo calló. "Entra en el coche. Los seguiremos al hospital."

"No, tengo que ir con ella." Insistió.

"Harry, John irá con ellos. Eres menor de edad y John es el padre de Louis." Le dijo.

"¡Pero es mi bebé!" Gritó, sin comprender.

"Lo sé y ella nos estará esperando en el hospital. Vamos." Lo empujó hacia su auto que Robin ya había encendido.

Se metió en el asiento trasero después haberse cepillado los dientes para deshacerse del rancio sabor a bilis. Notó que su hermana y su abuela se habían sentado a su lado con una maleta para su hija y otra para Louis. La sillita para bebés ya estaba en el automóvil de su madre. Luego vio a Sara, Beatrice y Evelyn entrando atropelladamente en el auto de John. El viaje al hospital se sintió como una eternidad, y apenas Robin estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento subterráneo, Harry se desabrochó el cinturón y entró corriendo. Parecía loco cuando se detuvo en la recepción, mirando a su alrededor porque no tenía idea hacia dónde ir.

"Hola, señor." La recepcionista lo saludó. "¿Cómo puedo ayudarle?"

"Louis" Jadeó. "Louis Tomlinson. Necesito saber dónde está." Exigió.

"Solo un minuto, por favor" Dijo.

Harry quería estrangularla al ver que se estaba tardando una infinidad. Necesitaba saber si estaban bien, si Louis todavía estaba vivo después del baño de sangre que había presenciado.

"Habitación 114. Está en cirugía en este momento, pero el Sr. Tomlinson ya está en la habitación. El pediatra está evaluando al bebé mientras hablamos y tan pronto como esté seguro de que está bien, una enfermera la llevará allí." Ella le dijo después de una eternidad.

"Gracias." Harry le dijo, queriendo apartar a su familia del camino porque estaban tardando muchísimo en llegar al maldito ascensor. Evelyn y su familia se habían ido en cuanto habían escuchado el número de la habitación.

~ * ~

La habitación resultó estar en la sala de maternidad y, en opinión de Harry, parecía lujosa. La cama estaba vacía, John estaba sentado en un sofá, se veía muy preocupado y abrazaba a su esposa que no paraba de llorar.

"¿Cómo están?" Robin preguntó.

"El bebé parecía estar bien, pero Louis no dejó de sangrar durante todo el camino hasta aquí. Nadie ha salido a decirme lo que está pasando, simplemente se lo llevaron para una cirugía de emergencia." John explicó, luego se secó las nuevas lágrimas que rodaban por su rostro con sus manos temblorosas.

Aquello hizo que Harry se sintiera culpable porque había estado más preocupado por su hija que por Louis, la madre de su bebé, el chico al que amaba antes de descubrir lo que había planeado hacer. Tomó asiento en medio de su madre y su hermana, quienes le entregaron la bolsa del bebé apenas se sentó. Empezó a revisarla y encontró una carpeta que contenía documentos legales. Eran solo unas pocas páginas las que Louis tenía que firmar para renunciar a sus derechos parentales. Entonces Harry podría llevar a su hija a casa y olvidar que él existió alguna vez. Por un momento, sintió el impulso de destrozarlas, y tirarlas por el inodoro, y hacer que Louis sea la maldita madre de su bebé, pero luego recordó que él había querido abandonarla en España. No la amaba, y Harry no le iba a forza a hacerlo.

Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos más hasta que una enfermera entró haciendo rodar una cuna de plástico. Harry casi se levanta para correr hacia ella, pero su madre lo detuvo para dejar que la enfermera tenga algo de espacio.

"Aquí está." La enfermera sonrió. Pero su sonrisa flaqueó cuando levantó al bebé y pareció perdida al no saber a quién tenía que dársela.

"Soy su padre." Harry se levantó, sintiéndose extraño cuando dijo esas palabras en voz alta, pero orgulloso de todos modos.

"Felicidades, cariño." La enfermera, Ximena, lo felicitó mientras le entregaba el bebé y luego se giraba para estar frente a John. "Louis está saliendo de cirugía, lo trasladarán aquí pronto. No estoy segura si le dará el pecho al bebé. Si lo va a hacer, volveré para ayudar..." Dudó.

"No lo hará." Harry habló. "Tendrá un biberón." Continuó, sin levantar la mirada pues solo tenía ojos para su hija.

Se quedó de pie allí, temeroso de dar un paso mientras la cargaba. Ella era demasiado pequeña, mucho más pequeña de lo que él pensaba que sería. Estaba envuelta en una manta de hospital, vestida con un body blanco de manga larga y un gorrito rosa. Su rostro aún estaba arrugado, como el de cualquier recién nacido, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sus pequeñas manos hacían pequeños puños cerca de su boca. Harry pasó el dedo por su minúsculo dedo meñique, pero lo hizo con mucha suavidad a fin de no molestarla. Ella movió su pequeña cabeza de un lado a otro, dejando escapar un diminuto bostezo que hizo que sus ojos verdes lagrimearan y pronto empezara a llorar.

Besó su frente con mucha delicadeza, como si ella estuviera hecha del vidrio más frágil. Luego se dirigió al sofá y se sentó con cuidado, dejando que su madre y Gemma la miraran. Estuvo a punto de gritarle a Gemma cuando comenzó a acomodarle el gorro.

"¡Gema! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo...?" Dejó de hablar cuando vio el pelo pelirrojo que cubría su cabeza. La miró, atónito, y luego se volvió lentamente y levantó la vista, mirando a Sara antes de volver a mirar a su hija.

¿Pero qué coño?

Beatrice comenzó a reír. "¡Es pelirroja! Lo heredó de nuestro lado de la familia." Declaró con orgullo. "¡Sabía que lo sería! Nunca se salta ni una sola generación, bueno, excepto por John y Louis. Como sea, mi esposo era pelirrojo."

Bueno, eso lo explicaba.

Harry quería decir lo hermosa que era su hija pero dos doctores eligieron ese momento para tocar la puerta y luego entrar, junto con un enfermero que estaba empujando una cama con un Louis inconsciente sobre ella. Parecía muerto, obteniendo nutrientes de una vía intravenosa adherida a su muñeca. Temió que lo cambiaran de lugar, pero la enfermera solo sacó la cama que estaba en la habitación con la ayuda del médico, y dejó la que Louis estaba usando.

John rápidamente se levantó y se puso al lado de su hijo. "¿Está bien?" Preguntó el padre, preocupado. "¿Qué pasó?"

El cirujano le sonrió con amabilidad. "Louis está perfectamente bien." Lo tranquilizó. "Mientras daba a luz tuvo un desgarro bastante profundo el cual causó el sangrado. Lo cosimos sin problemas y le hicimos una transfusión de sangre. Tendrá que tener cuidado las primeras semanas para que se cure adecuadamente. Eso significa que no debe levantar objetos pesados o caminar más de lo necesario. Está bien que cargue a su bebé siempre y cuando esté sentado o recostado. Programaremos una cita de seguimiento en una semana más o menos. No se preocupe, señor Tomlinson, Louis está completamente bien."

"Gracias." John suspiró de alivio.

El pediatra dio un paso adelante cuando el cirujano terminó de hablar, y le sonrió a Harry y al bebé en sus brazos.

"El bebé nació alrededor de las 9:30 de la mañana del 24 de diciembre. Pesa seis libras y una onza y tiene 43 centímetros, es un poco más pequeña que el promedio, pero en general es un bebé sano." 

Escuchó al pediatra hablar con ellos sobre la salud del bebé, no se preocupó en absoluto porque era un bebé sano. Evelyn se paró junto a John y ambos vieron a su hijo, acariciándole el pelo con sus reconfortantes dedos. Ella se preguntó si realmente iba a dejar a su hija. Comprendieron que cualquiera que fuera su decisión, ellos tendrían que apoyarlo. Pero eso no significaba que no iban a ver a su nieta.

Todos terminaron yendo a la cafetería para desayunar, excepto Harry y los padres de Louis. Él se negó a dejar sola a su hija, no la había soltado en ningún momento. Era adorable y Harry estaba fascinado con ella. Era su mundo.  
  
  


La enfermera, Ximena, entró en la habitación, sosteniendo un portapapeles y un bolígrafo. "¿Podrías llenar el certificado de nacimiento?" Le preguntó.

Harry asintió. Le dio el bebé a su madre, tomó los papeles y los llenó rápidamente, escribiendo su nombre en el espacio que decía 'padre' y escribió _Josephine Louise Styles_ , donde pertenecía el de su hija. Luchó contra el impulso de tachar el espacio reservado para la información de su madre antes de que Louis renunciara a sus derechos. Cuando terminó, sonrió, estando orgulloso de los nombres que había elegido para ella.

La misma enfermera trajo un biberón con leche de fórmula. Cuando Harry terminó de alimentar a su bebé, dándole su primera comida, Louis comenzó a despertarse. Ignoró las miradas de su madre y la forma en que los padres de Louis miraron hacia otro lado cuando tomó la carpeta y el bolígrafo. Quería terminar con esto y marcharse, el pediatra les había dicho que se la podían llevar a casa en cualquier momento. Por lo general, los bebés eran dados de alta con sus madres, pero su hija no tenía una, por lo que Harry decidía cuándo llevársela.

A Louis le llevó un tiempo despertarse por completo pues se sentía desorientado y tenía náuseas, producto de la pequeña dosis de anestesia que el médico le había administrado. Apenas abrió completamente los ojos, le dio su hija a su madre y lentamente caminó hacia Louis, colocando los papeles frente a él.

"Harry, no creo que este sea el momento." John habló con firmeza y autoridad.

"Déjame verla." Louis graznó, afónico. "Déjame ver a mi bebé, Harry."

Harry dudó en dársela. Después de todo lo que Louis había dicho, se sorprendió de que quisiera verla. Una parte de él no quería dejar que la viera porque, ¿qué si la miraba como Des lo había mirado, y luego decía que no la quería, que no deseaba ser su madre? Pero otra parte de él sabía que Louis merecía verla y tomar su decisión. Era su bebé al fin y al cabo.

Dejó los papeles y tomó a Josephine de los brazos de su madre. Luego caminó lentamente hacia Louis, quien ya estaba estirando sus brazos hacia el pequeño bulto en las manos de Harry. Despacio, y con todo el cuidado, colocó a su hija en los brazos de su madre y luego dio un paso atrás. No se alejó demasiado, le dio espacio a Louis y al bebé, pero permaneció a una distancia protectora.

Los ojos de Louis se llenaron de lágrimas cuando la vio, sus iris azules danzaban sobre su rostro angelical. Pasó un dedo por sus mejillas regordetas, labios carnosos, adorable nariz y mechones de pelo escarlata, sonriendo porque sabía que eso lo había heredado de su familia. Ella era el bebé más hermoso que había visto en su vida.

"Josie" Susurró, sorprendiéndolo debido al apodo con el que la había llamado. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo Louis sabía su nombre en primer lugar. Tal vez había visto la manta o su abuela le había dicho. Hablando de eso...

"Su nombre es Josephine." Harry lo corrigió.

"Lo sé." Louis intervino. "Pero ella es mi Josie."

Los ojos jade de Harry se ensancharon debido a la sorpresa. ¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Significaba que quería quedarse con ella? ¿Que quería ser su mamá? Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar en anticipación. 

"La amo, Harry." Louis habló, con una voz atenta y cariñosa. "No puedo abandonarla. Es mi hija... nuestra hija." Empezó a llorar, sosteniendo al inquieto bebé más cerca de él después haber besado su frente.

Toda la habitación tuvo lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas cuando Louis la sostuvo contra su pecho y le susurró unas disculpas. Ella inmediatamente comenzó a tranquilizarse, al ser confortada por una voz que recordaba. Solo la había estado sosteniendo durante menos de cinco minutos y ya era bueno en eso. Era como si hubiera nacido para cargarla, le salía naturalmente.

"Yo- tengo que darle de comer." Se ruborizó de un rojo intenso. "Mamá, necesito ayuda." Pidió tímidamente ya que no sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

"Ya comió." Harry escupió.

"Oh." Susurró, sus ojos rápidamente miraron hacia otro lado, tratando de ocultar lo dolido que estaba.

"Estabas durmiendo. Así que no te sientas mal. La próxima vez la alimentarás, cariño" Evelyn lo tranquilizó.

"Pero yo quería hacerlo." Louis admitió. "No quería que ella tomara fórmula. Solo quiero lo mejor para mi bebé." Dijo, después de haber leído sobre lo importante que era el calostro para los bebés. Solo él podía darle eso.

"Estoy seguro de que ella estará bien." Anne le dio una cálida sonrisa.

Pero cuando ella no dejó de llorar, Louis la miró preocupado, preguntándose qué le pasaba. Miró a Harry, pero él tenía la misma cara de pánico.

"Probablemente necesita un cambio de pañal" Jhon dijo puesto que ella ya había comido. Antes de que pudiera pedirle a Harry que le pasara un pañal, él ya estaba buscado uno en la maleta del bebé.

"Cariño, deberías usar los desechables hasta que lleguemos a casa." Anne le dijo justo cuando estuvo a punto de sacar un pañal de tela. En lugar de eso, agarró uno de los pañales que había comprado en la tienda junto con los pañitos húmedos y el talco para bebé, luego caminó hasta el final de la cama y los asentó ahí. Harry se acercó a su lado para coger al bebé, Louis tardó unos segundos en dársela, no queriendo soltarla tan pronto.

Harry la puso con cuidado en la cama, desenvolvió la manta en la que estaba envuelta y le quitó el body blanco. No estaba usando calcetines y tenía un brazalete alrededor de su pequeño tobillo derecho con el nombre de Louis y la fecha y hora de su nacimiento. Sabía que también tenía una alarma que se activaría si alguien intentaba sacarla del hospital sin registrar su salida adecuadamente, eso lo hacía sentir mejor. Antes de que pudiera quitarle el pañal sucio, Anne ya estaba a su lado, mostrándole cómo se hacía. Ella cambió a Josie, hablando con Harry en cada paso que hacía, diciéndole que tenía que limpiar a fondo su pequeño trasero antes de que él lo hiciera.

"De adelante hacia atrás, Harry. Siempre tienes que limpiar completamente de adelante hacia atrás." Anne negó con la cabeza cuando vio que Harry no lo estaba haciendo bien. "Ahora pon un poco de talc- ¡Harry! ¡Dije un poco!" Exclamó, al ver el lío que él había hecho sobre su nieta al haber sacudido la botella con demasiada fuerza.

"Oh, mierda." Harry maldijo cuando vio las partes íntimas de Josie y sus muslos completamente cubiertos de talco para bebé.

"Harry debes dejar de maldecir. Especialmente cuando estés junto a ella", Anne le dijo con su tono autoritario de mamá. Él asintió antes de ayudarla a cambiar a Josie otra vez.

Todo empeoró cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar a todo volumen. Sus pequeños puños estaban junto a su boca y su cara comenzaba a ponerse roja. Si Harry era honesto, se veía como si estuviera enojada. Dejó que su madre lo ayudara a limpiarla ya que estaba siendo demasiado lento y Josie empezaba a tener frío. John y Evelyn se habían ido a buscar algo para comer y Louis los estaba mirando con una sonrisa en el rostro. Eso hasta que Anne habló.

"Han pasado dos horas, así que es probable que tenga hambre." Anne le dijo a Harry cuando su hijo le preguntó qué le podría estar pasando.

Ambos se volvieron para mirar a Louis y sonrieron cuando él se estiró para coger a su bebé. Una vez que Harry se la entregó, se quedó en blanco. No sabía qué hacer.

"¿Quieres que llame a la enfermera o quieres que yo te ayude?" Anne le preguntó.

"Umm ... ¿Puedes ayudarme, por favor?" Pidió con timidez. 

Anne asintió y fue a su lado para decirle qué hacer mientras Harry se sentaba al otro lado de Louis, viendo todo. Esperó a que él bajara su bata de hospital después de que ella la hubiese desatado, pero Louis no se movió en absoluto y solo miró al bebé que estaba llorando más y más fuerte.

"Tienes que acercarla más y dejar que se enganche a tu pecho. Simplemente haz que toque tu pezón con sus labios." Anne le dijo, luego miró furiosa a Harry cuando este soltó un resoplido.

"Harry, si no puedes ser maduro," Le espetó, "por favor ve a esperar afuera."

"¿Te puedes sentar en el sofá?" Louis pidió al ver que Harry no se movía, su cara estaba roja de vergüenza.

"¿Qué? No es nada que no haya visto antes. Y quiero ver." Harry entrecerró los ojos.

"Pero no quiero que mires" Alegó, negándose a descubrir su pecho.

"Louis" Anne dijo, llamando su atención. "Ella necesita comer. Ignora a Harry."

Respiró hondo e ignoró a Harry, quien se acercó aún más. Siguió las instrucciones de Anne y, tan pronto como el bebé se enganchó en él, quiso apartarla. Sentía como si mil agujas estuvieran clavándose en su pezón. Estaba demasiado sensible y cuando ella comenzó a comer, no hubo nada que pudiera hacer para detenerla. Louis fulminó con la mirada a Harry cuando este sacó su teléfono y comenzó a tomar fotos.

"¡¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?!" Louis quería arrebatárselo y tirarlo contra la pared.

"Solo quiero una foto para mi Instagram" Harry hizo un puchero.

"¡No pongas mis pechos en IG!" Louis quería llorar.

"Ugh, bien." Apagó su teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. La fotografiaría más tarde cuando no esté comiendo. Y también tomaría más fotos donde Louis esté con ella.

Para Louis, su bebé había tardado una eternidad en comer, pero apenas terminó, se durmió nuevamente. Ella estaba teniendo una vida plena en su opinión. Comer, defecar, dormir, y hacer todo eso de nuevo. Le pidió a Anne que le ayudara a colocarla sobre su pecho para que pudiera dormir allí, no pudo evitar besar todo su pequeño rostro. Tampoco pudo dejar de mirarla mientras dormía, preguntándose qué demonios había estado mal con él para no haberla querido antes. Tal vez su abuela tenía razón en eso de que era terco. Pero la verdad era que la amaba con todo su corazón y no quería dejarla nunca.

"Me pregunto de qué color serán sus ojos" Harry dijo en voz alta, tirando de una silla para sentarse al lado de Louis y poder mirarla más de cerca. Su pequeña estrella era una niña tan linda. La más bonita.

"Probablemente serán iguales a los míos." Louis le recorrió la ceja con su dedo. "Su pelo es rojo, lo cual vino de mis genes."

Harry le sacó la lengua. "Tus ojos azules son hermosos, así que no me importaría."

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron por el cumplido, pero luego se puso rojo de ira cuando se dio cuenta de que Harry solo había estado bromeando.

"¡Te engañé! En tus sueños, Tomlinson." Harry se rió, el cariño en su voz desapareció por completo. "Van a ser verdes, como los de su papá."

"Idiota, los pelirrojos siempre tienen los ojos azules." Mintió, sabiendo muy bien que era raro que eso pasara. Muy, muy raro. Pero tal vez ella los sorprendería.

"No mientas." Harry se estiró para agarrar una de las pequeñas manos de Josie, lo hizo tan suavemente como pudo porque tenía miedo de romperle la muñeca.

"Cállate, no lo hago." Comenzó a frotarle la espalda, volteándose para esconder su sonrisa.

"Lo que sea. Voy a buscar en Google esa mierd- sobre eso." Harry agarró su teléfono de nuevo.

Ni siquiera llegó a abrir Safari cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y luego entró toda la familia. Gemma se apresuró a sacar un recipiente de plástico de su bolso con un cupcake dentro. Evelyn agarró dos velas con forma de uno y ocho. Gemma los metió en el cupcake de chocolate y luego John las encendió. Hizo que Evelyn sostuviera el pastelito después de que ella le quitara el capacillo que cubría la parte inferior de este y luego todos le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Louis.

No pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar mientras sostenía a su bebé más cerca de él. Hasta ahora, este era el mejor cumpleaños que había tenido, y estaba seguro de que ningún otro iba a superarlo. Dejó que Harry se sentara en la cama a su lado y que pusiera su brazo alrededor de él y de su hija. Fue entonces cuando miró hacia abajo y contempló a su bebé. Ella era el mejor regalo que había recibido. Lloró más fuerte cuando Beatrice sacó otro cupcake de su bolso y lo colocó frente a él. Tenía glaseado rosa y una vela con forma del número cero.

"Feliz cumpleaños, cariño." Beatrice lo abrazó y besó sus mejillas, asegurándose de pellizcárselas como siempre hacía. Louis sintió pena por su Josie al saber que iba a experimentar el mismo trato a manos de su bisabuela.

"Gracias, Nana." Sonrió, dejándola que mire al bebé pero que no la cargue. Quería que su padre lo hiciera primero.

Por suerte para él, su padre fue el siguiente en desearle feliz cumpleaños y felicitarlo por el bebé. Luego se inclinó y le susurró al oído: "Sabía que cambiarías de opinión cuando la vieras. Ella es una preciosura."

"¿Quieres cargarla?" Le preguntó, tendiéndole al bebé.

"Me encantaría" John dijo, tomándola en sus musculosos brazos. Le sonrió una vez que estuvo a salvo dentro de ellos. Louis conocía esa mirada. Pelearía guerras por ella si tuviera que hacerlo. Su padre era un orgulloso abuelo y amaba a su nieta tanto como su hijo lo hacía.

"¡Louis, tienes que soplar la vela y comer el cupcake antes de que entre la enfermera!" Gemma agarró el pastelito de las manos de Evelyn y lo puso frente a Louis. "Beatrice y yo los colamos a escondidas."

"Gracias a todos." Les dijo y luego agarró el pastelito solo para ver que Harry ya se había comido la mitad del rosado.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó con la boca llena de cupcake. "Tengo hambre."

"Querido", Josephine negó con la cabeza. "Necesitas comer algo. ¡No tienes barriga! Solo eres piel y huesos y vomitaste hace poco."

"¡Abuela!" Harry exclamó, con su cara cada vez más roja.

Beatrice asintió, estando de acuerdo. "Louis está igual. Pero cuando lleguemos a casa voy a ayudar a Josephine a preparar una gran cena de Navidad para engordarlo a él y a Harry. Ahora Louis tiene que alimentar al bebé también, necesitará todas las calorías que pueda consumir."

La cara de Louis se puso de un rojo brillante. Hace unas pocas horas había sido tan grande como una casa, e incluso ahora, con todo el peso extra debido al embarazo, ¡su abuela seguía diciendo que estaba demasiado delgado! Nunca estaba satisfecha.

Cuando el estómago de Harry gruñó, incluso después de haber terminado de comer el cupcake, su abuela frunció el ceño. "Cariño, vamos. Iremos a la cafetería. Necesitas comer algo."

"¡Nana, no!" Se quejó, no queriendo dejar a su Josie sola ni por un segundo. Pero ella no lo escuchó, y lo agarró por la oreja, sacándolo por la puerta. "¡Harry Edward! Si no te levantas y vienes conmigo a poner comida en esa barriga tuya, voy a..." Todos se rieron al oírla regañándolo por el pasillo.

Louis dejó que toda la familia sostuviera a su bebé, también dejó que su mamá lo ayudara cuando una enfermera le trajo comida. No se dio cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta que comenzó a comer los panqueques. No eran tan buenos como lo que hacía su madre o Anne, pero se los comió de todos modos. Terminó y sonrió cuando su madre le devolvió a su hija. Recibió más abrazos y besos de Gemma y su tía Sara, quienes terminaron regresando a casa al saber que iba a ser dado de alta al día siguiente por la tarde. 


	20. Capítulo XIX

Cuando Harry regresó, encontró a Louis sosteniendo a su bebé; sus padres no estaban por ninguna parte. Sus abuelas también habían decidido ir a limpiar su habitación y el resto de la casa de Anne, ya que Louis y el bebé se quedarían allí. Se sentó junto a ellos y miró por la gran ventana mientras Louis le daba a su hija toda su atención. Ella estaba dormida en brazos de su mami, sin embargo él se negaba a soltarla.

"Harry." Louis finalmente le prestó atención. "¿Puedes traerle calcetines? Tiene los pies fríos." Pidió cortésmente, luego volvió a tener ojos solo para ella. Tenía su mano alrededor de sus pies para tratar de calentarlos. Eran tan pequeños que su mano era suficiente para cubrirlos a ambos.

Harry lo hizo, luego colocó suavemente los calcetines en sus pies, contando sus dedos mientras lo hacía. Los pequeños escarpines eran diminutos, encajaban a la perfección en su pulgar y los pies de su hija.

"¿Puedo cargarla?" Preguntó.

"No. Está dormida." Louis respondió sin siquiera mirarlo. Si lo hubiese hecho, habría visto cómo la boca de Harry se abrió, al estar claramente ofendido.

"Entonces tú también deberias soltarla" Alegó, porque lo que Louis decía no era justo.

"Soy su madre." Discutió.

"Es divertido que ahora, después de nueve meses de haber repetido que no querías serlo, sí que quieras ser su madre." Puso los ojos en blanco.

"La gente cambia, Harry" Dijo, después de decidir ignorar el comentario completamente fuera de lugar.

"Lo que sea." Rodó los ojos de nuevo y volvió a su asiento.

Ni siquiera miró a Louis cuando estaba alimentando a su hija otra vez. Había notado que ella había estado comiendo cada dos horas. En cambio, se centró en su teléfono mientras borraba algunas fotos de su Instagram. Cuando terminó, todas en las que estaba con Kendall habían sido eliminadas. Levantó la vista cuando Josie comenzó a llorar, mientras Louis hacía todo lo posible por detener su llanto.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó, guardando su teléfono lentamente.

"¡No lo sé! Acabo de darle de comer." Dijo, a punto de enloquecer al ver que el bebé parecía llorar con más fuerza.

"Haz que eructe. ¿Le has sacado los gases? Leí que tienes que hacerlo." Harry se levantó y comenzó a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda. Josie estaba boca abajo, sobre el pecho de Louis, y parecía incómoda.

"¡Lo estás haciendo muy duro!" Louis apartó su mano y luego levantó al bebé para hacer que eructe apropiadamente.

Pero cuando la levantó, Josie abrió los ojos y vomitó un poco de la leche que había comido encima de su pecho. Harry se echó a reír apenas vio que algo de vómito le había caído en el mentón, mientras tanto Louis no sabía qué hacer con el bebé que sostenía en el aire.

"Vamos..." Harry no podía parar de reír por mucho que lo intentase. "Déjame limpiarla". Dijo, al notar que ella se había ensuciado el mentón también.

Louis esperó pacientemente por una vez, finalmente le dio el bebé a Harry para que pueda cambiarla mientras él llamaba a una enfermera.   
La enfermera se apresuró a ayudarlo a ponerse una bata de hospital nueva y a limpiarlo mientras Harry esperaba. Cuando ella se fue, Louis se estiró para tomar a su hija y miró furioso a Harry cuando vio que ella todavía estaba usando su ropa manchada.

"Tengo que ponerla en la cama." Harry se encogió de hombros.

Agarró la bolsa con todas las cosas del bebé y sacó un mameluco al azar. Resultó siendo el que Louis había comprado en España. Louis cambió su pañal lo mejor que pudo y luego la vistió con el mono. Se detuvo y la miró fijamente, notando cómo se veía con él. Era un mameluco con piecitos y era demasiado grande para ella. Sus mangas tenían que ser dobladas hacia atrás sobre sus manos, era demasiado largo para ella. La imagen hizo que le lagrimearan los ojos.

Quería hacerse daño, pensando en lo horrible que se había comportado, en la clase de monstruo que había sido por haber pensado en abandonar a su precioso bebé en el hospital de un país extranjero. Ahora que sabía lo pequeña y frágil que era y cuánto lo necesitaba, Louis se odiaba a sí mismo. La envolvió de nuevo en su manta, luego la levantó y la sostuvo contra su pecho. No trató de ocultar el hecho de que estaba llorando, dejó que Harry simplemente lo mirara. Solo esperaba poder compensarlo a él y a su hija por todas las tonterías que les hizo pasar.

Harry agarró el certificado de nacimiento y el bolígrafo, se los dio a Louis para que pudiera firmar. Usó la misma carpeta para poner el papel y sonrió al ver que Louis agregaba su información y lo firmaba. Josie era legalmente hija de ambos. Él le dio la carpeta y el certificado de nacimiento de nuevo y volvió a prestarle atención al bebé mientras Harry aprovechaba ese momento para rasgar el papel que le iba a dar para que firme y renuncie a sus derechos parentales. Lo tiró por el inodoro y luego regresó con Louis, quien se había quedado dormido.

Lo observó por unos minutos, preguntándose si debería tomar a Josie. Decidió hacerlo, temeroso de que su hija cayera y se lastimara. Una vez que estuvo en sus brazos, se sentó en el sofá y la cargó por unos minutos antes de ponerla en su cunita. Volvió al sofá y se durmió; se despertó cuando una enfermera entró para recoger el certificado de nacimiento.

Harry se despertó con el desagradable sonido que hacía el teléfono al tener una video-llamada entrante. Miró su móvil y cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sonando, miró hacia Louis y lo vio cogiendo el suyo de la mesita de noche antes de que el ruido despertase a su hija. Pero afortunadamente, Josie continuó durmiendo como si no hubiese pasado nada, un pequeño suspiro de felicidad escapó de sus gruesos labios rosados.

"¡Louis _William_ Tomlinson!"

Harry quiso reír cuando escuchó la voz de Zayn a través de los altavoces.

"¿Por qué no respondiste mi mensaje? Puse mi corazón en él y no he sabido nada de ti. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Ya nació el bebé?"

Louis aún estaba medio dormido y miraba a Zayn como si estuviera loco, notando la forma en que él entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de ver dónde estaba Louis.

"¿Por qué no llamaste a Harry?" Se quejó. Su mejor amigo era molesto a veces.

"¡Porque no es el cumpleaños de Harry!" Zayn casi gritó.

"Zayn puedes hablar bajo por favor." Puso los ojos en blanco. "Ella está durmiendo."

"¿YA TUVISTE AL BEBÉ?" Gritó a todo volumen, haciéndolos estremecer. Louis quiso matarlo cuando escuchó que su hija soltara un lloriqueo desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"Sí, esta mañana. ¿Quieres verla?" Le preguntó y Zayn asintió con ahínco. Sonrió e hizo un gesto para que Harry le diera al bebé.

Harry se levantó y cogió a Josie, haciendo una pausa cuando su hija abrió los ojos y lució como si estuviera cansadísima de las tonterías de todos. Ella simplemente quería dormir en paz, pero se puso feliz cuando la colocaron suavemente en los brazos de su mami.

"Zee, esta es Josephine Louise. Josie, para abreviar." Louis los presentó, asegurándose de que Zayn pudiera verla.

"Oh, Dios mío..." Zayn puso una mano sobre su boca, lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos. "Es preciosa, el bebé más lindo que he visto en mi vida. ¡Me encanta su nombre!" Luego se giró y gritó:" ¡Bebé, ven a verla!"

Liam apareció en la pantalla un momento después, sus grandes ojos marrones vieron a la niña en brazos de Louis.

"Oh wow. ¡Es pelirroja!" Él sonrió, moviéndose un poco más cerca para ver mejor. "¡Es hermosa!"

"Lo sé, es un angelito." Zayn asintió, estando de acuerdo con su novio, luego lo miró con anhelo. "Quiero un bebé, Liam."

Los ojos de Liam se agrandaron, "¡Ahora no!" Dijo, con su voz sonando mucho más alta de lo habitual. "Después de que nos casemos, ¿bien?"

"Uf, bien." Zayn refunfuñó, luego miró a Louis. "¿Cuándo podemos verla? No puedo esperar para cargar a mi ahijada."

"Cuando vayamos a casa, creo que me van a dar de alta mañana." Le hizo saber.

"No con tu culo partido en dos." Harry dijo, luego sus ojos se agrandaron, y se cubrió la boca con las manos al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

"Harry, cállate." Louis lo fulminó con la mirada, su rostro estaba rojo por la vergüenza. Lo habría abofeteado si sus manos no estuviesen ocupadas.

"Está bien, Louis." Liam le dijo. "Tuviste un bebé y no es nada de lo que avergonzarse, es normal que eso pase."

"¡Cómo sea!" Zayn tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. "Josie cumple años el mismo día que su mamá y voy a ir a verlos cuando Louis diga que está bien, llevaré muchos regalos. Harry, será mejor que dejes de hablar sobre culos rotos o voy a romper el tuyo." Amenazó mientras sonreía.

El culo de Harry definitivamente no dolió al escuchar esas palabras.

"Te mandaré un mensaje de texto cuando llegue a casa, y luego podrás venir a verla y contarme todo sobre Canadá." Louis rio, pero bostezó un segundo después. Sus ojos estaban cerrándose, pues todavía estaba agotado por todo lo que había pasado en el día.

Zayn estuvo de acuerdo y terminó la llamada después de darle besos a él y a Josie. Louis dejó que Harry la cargara para poder volver a dormir. Durmió hasta la hora de la cena, el horario de visitas casi había terminado.

Esa noche decidieron que Anne se quedaría con Louis mientras Harry anunciaba que él también se iba a quedar. Según las reglas del hospital, solo se permitía que una persona se quedara con el paciente, y debido a eso, Harry había tenido una discusión con ella. Quería quedarse con Louis y su bebé, pero era menor y no se le permitía hacerlo.

"Llámame si algo sucede." Le dijo a su madre. Su hija estaba en sus brazos y Louis estaba en una profunda conversación con sus padres.

"Sabes que lo haré." Anne puso los ojos en blanco, él se estaba poniendo muy agobiante.

"El médico dijo que Louis podía irse a casa mañana, así que estaré aquí lo antes posible. Traeré el asiento para autos del bebé porque nos iremos en automóvil." Harry besó el pequeño puño de Josie cuando ella se estiró.

"Lo sé, cariño". Anne suspiró. "No te preocupes, la cuidaré bien". Le aseguró a Harry, su hijo estaba preocupándose demasiado. "Cuide muy bien de ti, ¿no?"

"Sé que sí..." Harry se quejó. "Simplemente no quiero dejarla." Habló honestamente mientras la miraba en sus brazos. Había esperado tanto tiempo por este momento, había soportado la montaña rusa emocional que había sido Louis durante meses solo para tenerla en sus brazos, donde finalmente estaba. Y no quería perderse ni un segundo de esto. Deseó tener dieciocho años para poder quedarse y estar con ella durante toda la noche. Tan pronto como el horario de visitas comenzaran mañana, estaría allí temprano y listo para verla el día de Navidad.

Era hora de irse, demasiado pronto según él. La sostuvo con más fuerza, pero se aseguró de no apretarla demasiado, y la levantó frente a su rostro para decirle buenas noches.

"Papi tiene que irse ahora, Josie." Le susurró, su voz suave e íntima. "Pero no te preocupes, volveré por la mañana. Hasta entonces estaré contando las horas para verte de nuevo. Te amo, mi pequeña estrella. Pórtate bien con mami." Harry le sonrió al bebé y luego la besó tiernamente en la frente antes de entregársela a Louis.

Él felizmente la rodeó con sus brazos una vez más, estando a gusto ahora que ella estaba consigo. Harry lo miró, incómodo, sin saber qué decir.

"Um. Cuídala bien." Le dijo, mirando a la recién nacida, preocupado. Confiaba en Louis, por supuesto que sí, pero todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la idea de que ella no era su única responsabilidad, y que ahora su madre la iba a cuidar en lugar de él. Harry iba a tener que aprender a compartirla.

Rodó sus ojos ante el dramatismo de Harry. "Ella estará bien Hazz. Lo prometo." El padre adolescente se mordió el labio con aprensión a pesar de escuchar esas palabras tranquilizadoras, pero Louis lo ignoró. "Ahora vete antes de que te echen."

Harry suspiró, derrotado; siguió a John y Evelyn por la puerta, en dirección al estacionamiento del hospital. Subió al asiento trasero del auto de la familia Tomlinson, asegurándose de agradecerles por el viaje. Sus abuelas y Gemma se habían ido a casa con Robin.

Durante todo el camino, Harry pensó en su bebé recién nacido y en su hermoso rostro. Recordó que hace meses, en mayo, pensaba que haber dejado embarazado a Louis había sido el mayor error de su vida. Ahora, sin embargo, se daba cuenta de que sus acciones pecaminosas en el baño de la iglesia resultaron ser una bendición disfrazada, que hoy se había revelado como su querida Josephine. Todo lo que quería hacer era gritar con alegría desde los tejados y declararle al mundo lo mucho que la amaba.

Sabía que había formas más efectivas y seguras de hacerlo, así que abrió Instagram. Revisó todos sus posts y luego frunció el ceño. Parecía extraño poner algo sobre su hija en una plataforma de redes sociales la cual sentía que le pertenecía a una persona que ya no reflejaba quién era él. Decidió comenzar a eliminar las publicaciones, borró todas sus fotos y dejó de seguir a todos los que no eran relevantes en su vida.

Seleccionó una foto de Josie que había tomado en el hospital mientras estaba pacíficamente dormida en sus brazos. Su gorrito rosa estaba un poco hacia atrás, mostrando sus suaves mechones de vibrante cabello rojo que contrastaban enormemente con la pálida piel cremosa de su frente, pero que se complementaba maravillosamente con el rosa de sus mejillas y con sus labios carnosos que, su padre podía decir, los había heredado de él. A pesar de que sabía que era más probable que tenga el color de sus ojos, tenía la sensación de que tendría los bellos azules de Louis en su lugar, desafiando todas las probabilidades. Independientemente de cuáles genes resultaran victoriosos, Harry no podía esperar para fotografiarlos cuando ella los abriera.

Después de elegir el filtro perfecto, publicó la imagen con un pie de foto que decía: _Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, Josephine Louise. Con todo el amor, papá xx_

Harry abrió la foto de nuevo y etiquetó a Louis, pero cuando recordó que él no iba a poder verla, lo desbloqueó. Quería que viera todos los posts de su hija, a quien decidió dedicarle su Instagram también.

Cuando terminó, cerró la aplicación, se recostó y se relajó hasta llegar a casa. Una vez que salió del automóvil, fue hacia dentro y subió a su habitación, asustado de lo que iba a ver, pues esa mañana su dormitorio parecía la escena de un asesinato. Pero para su sorpresa, su habitación estaba limpia, y su cama 'queen size' estaba cubierta con sábanas impecables, sin ningún rastro de sangre en ellas.

Un momento después, Josephine entró en la habitación y se paró junto a su sorprendido nieto. "Beatrice y yo ordenamos un poco." Explicó.

"Gracias, abuela." Harry le dijo, agradecido. "Pero no entiendo. Pensé que mi colchón iba a quedar arruinado por tanta sangre."

"Puse una cubierta de plástico sobre él mientras Louis estaba en la casa de sus padres. Tuve el presentimiento de que daría a luz en tu habitación después de que Gemma me dijera que se encerraba aquí todo el tiempo."

Harry la miró con asombro. Podía jurar que ella que tenía un sexto sentido, o que solo era ' intuición de abuela'. De cualquier modo, era extraño.

"Pero tuve que tirar las sábanas. Lo siento, cariño, sé que eran tus favoritas." Se disculpó.

"Está bien." Se encogió de hombros. Era un precio pequeño a pagar a cambio de que Louis haya tenido un parto exitoso.

"Ya que limpié tu habitación, espero que regreses aquí." Ella levantó una ceja. "Tú, tu hermana, el bebé y yo no podemos quedarnos en la habitación de la niña durante todas las vacaciones. También supongo que Louis va a regresar aquí para que ambos puedan cuidar al bebé juntos, lo que significa que debes quedarte con él."

"No te preocupes, nana. Ahora que ha decidido que quiere criarla conmigo, me quedaré aquí con él." Harry le dijo, su voz sonó aliviada y emocionada.

"Bien. Pero nada de cosas sucias. La pequeña Josie no necesita un hermano tan pronto." Pellizcó la mejilla rosada de Harry. Él puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada con Louis porque su ano estaba destrozado.

Luego caminó hacia la puerta y le dijo: "La cena estará lista en hora y media, cielo." antes de ir abajo.

Después de la cena, Harry sacó del cuarto del bebé todas sus pertenencias y las de Josie, y luego las ordenó de nuevo, para que estuvieran listas cuando Louis y su hija llegaran a casa. Cuando terminó, puso algunas cosas extra de su hija en su habitación para que hubiera de todo mientras ella estaba allí. Sonrió al ver que su abuela incluso había lavado la ropa de Louis y la había colgado en su armario, tenía sentido porque prácticamente ya se había mudado ahí.

Estaba claro que Louis no tenía intención de regresar a su hogar ahora que quería ser madre. Era divertido pensar que ambos vivían juntos e iban a criar a un bebé aun cuando ni siquiera estaban saliendo. Harry esperaba poder resolver aquello y finalmente ser una familia.

Durante toda la noche, Anne le envió mensajes sobre Josie, y fotos de ella y Louis. Se sintió mal por dejarlos, pues su madre le dijo que Louis estaba muy cansado y que solamente se despertaba cuando tenía que alimentar al bebé. Hizo video-llamada con ellos por unos minutos a la medianoche cuando su madre llamó después de haber cambiado al bebé. Su corazón se rompió en cuanto vio llorar a su hija, pero Anne le dijo que solo estaba irritada. Después de unos minutos de hablar por teléfono con su pequeña estrella y con su madre, ella se tranquilizó y se quedó dormida. Una vez que ya no hizo ruido, Harry pudo oír a Louis roncando suavemente en el fondo.

Después de que colgó, fue a dormir y puso la alarma a las seis de la mañana. Cuando esta sonó, se levantó y se duchó. Luego se vistió y agarró la sillita para automóvil, pero su abuela, vestida con su largo camisón, lo detuvo antes de subir al auto.

"Harry querido, llévale a Louis y a tu mamá un poco de comida." Colocó una bolsa en el asiento del automóvil, escondiéndola debajo de la suave manta de bebé que tenía el nombre de Josie en ella. "No deberían comer horrible comida de hospital en la mañana de Navidad."

Harry negó con la cabeza mientras reía. Solo su abuela se levantaría al amanecer a preparar el desayuno para toda la familia en ausencia de su madre. Se preguntó brevemente si Louis haría lo mismo por él y Josie en el futuro.

"Está bien, nana. Gracias." Harry dijo. Josephine le besó las mejillas y luego se despidió con la mano mientras él subía al auto y se alejaba.

Cuando llegó al hospital, estacionó el auto y luego entró. Fue directo a la habitación de Louis, caminando silenciosamente hacia adentro al ver que él y Josie estaban durmiendo. Saludó a su madre y luego le dio algo de la comida que trajo. Después de que terminaron de comer, le entregó a Anne las llaves de su auto para que pudiera ir a casa y ducharse. Ella regresaría más tarde para recogerlos cuando Louis fuera dado de alta.

Después de que su madre se fuera, Harry cargó a Josie y se sentó en una silla. La sostuvo en sus brazos, haciendo todo lo posible por permanecer perfectamente quieto, admirando en silencio a su bella durmiente.

"Feliz Navidad, princesa." Le dijo en voz baja, besando su diminuta frente.

Los labios regordetes de su hija se separaron, dejando escapar el bostezo más tierno de todos; sus deditos salieron de debajo de la manta en la que estaba envuelta, como si tratara de extender la mano y decir 'hola'. Harry sonrió, sus hoyuelos mostrándose, en una clara señal de felicidad y asombro. Levantó su mano y extendió su dedo índice, rozándolo en el interior de la palma del bebé, tocando suavemente la piel. Y ni siquiera un segundo después, Josie enroscó sus mini dedos alrededor del suyo. Harry se quedó quieto, sus ojos verdes se abrieron, impresionado. Quedó muy sorprendido por cómo su bebé, que era una décima parte de su tamaño, podía tener un agarre así de fuerte. Pero no le dio importancia, a diferencia de su padre, había prometido nunca dejarla.

Por un momento la observó dormir, después de un tiempo ella se estiró y soltó su dedo. Siguió mirándola dormir hasta que vio una luz brillante por la comisura del ojo. Miró hacia la mesa a su lado y vio el teléfono de Louis, que se estaba cargando, encendiéndose debido a un mensaje de texto. Harry no era de los que solían fisgonear, pero la curiosidad se apoderó de él cuando vio que una persona, a la que no conocía, había enviado un mensaje de texto.

_**Hola Louis. Quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños y una Feliz Navidad. Espero que el bebé no te esté dando muchos problemas. ¡Dime cuando nazca! - Andrés** _

Harry apretó los dientes. ¿Quién mierda era Andrés y por qué estaba preguntando por su hija? Desenchufó el teléfono de la pared y lo sostuvo en su mano. Recordó que Louis había puesto como contraseña 1224 después de su cumpleaños años atrás, y esperaba que no la hubiese cambiado. Sonrió mientras escribía los números, porque ahora esa fecha era más importante, pues era el cumpleaños de su bebé también.

Suspiró de alivio ya que la contraseña resultó ser correcta, tocó la aplicación que almacenaba todas las imágenes de Louis. Sabía que estaba mal husmear en su teléfono, pero solo quería ver quién era Andrés. Sospechaba que era con quien Louis había estado enviándose mensajes de texto y hablando por teléfono durante su embarazo, y estaba bastante seguro de que era un chico que había conocido en España. Fue al álbum de fotos del teléfono y se desplazó hacia arriba hasta que llegó a las fotos que fueron tomadas en agosto.

Se detuvo cuando vio una selfie que Louis se había tomado con un chico que tenía ojos verdes, cabello castaño y cara bonita. Ambos sonreían, Louis sostenía un granizado con una mano y con la otra sostenía el teléfono para tomar la fotografía. Estaban sentados en el columpio de un porche, muy parecido al de la casa de Harry. Louis estaba recostado en él, con uno de los brazos del chico sobre su hombro, y el otro envuelto alrededor de su cuerpo, la mano del español estaba sobre su barriga de embarazo.

La mano de Harry apretó el teléfono con fuerza, furioso porque otro chico, un jodido desconocido, estaba tocando el vientre de Louis, sintiendo a _su_ bebé.

Continuó mirando las imágenes, viendo las toneladas de fotos que Louis había tomado de él y del chico de ojos verdes. Había varias donde estaba en sus brazos, algunos de él besando la mejilla de Louis, e incluso había una de él besando sus labios. Harry apretó los dientes y luego salió de las fotos después de ver eso. Luego hizo clic en los mensajes de texto, necesitando investigar más acerca de quién era Andrés y cuál era su relación con Louis.

Los leyó, pasando de los que hablaban de cosas al azar como la escuela, la familia y el clima. Pero luego vio unos pocos enviados por Louis que le rompieron el corazón y al mismo tiempo lo llenaron de celos:

**_Te extraño mucho, Andrés. Me siento muy solo ahora mismo. Nadie me entiende aquí como lo hacías tú (11/30 5:20 PM)_ **

_**¡Lo único que les importa es ella, joder! Nunca me preguntan cómo estoy YO, solo cómo está ELLA. Dios, es como si yo ya no existiera. Siempre es: el bebé esto, el bebé aquello. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Incluso importo? (10/10 12:30 a.m.)** _

**_A veces desearía que volaras a Los Ángeles y vinieras a abrazarme. Echo de menos tus abrazos y besos. Xoxo (9/5 a 10:15 p.m.)_ **

Después de leerlos, tuvo suficiente información para concluir que Andrés y Louis eran muy cercanos, y que Louis tenía sentimientos románticos por él. Aunque sus textos no lo decían directamente, Harry estaba bastante seguro de que el chico de ojos azules estaba enamorado de él, y dolía. Pero no le sorprendía, Louis había regresado de España odiándolo. En los últimos meses, volvieron a ser amigos con beneficios de nuevo, eso hasta que Harry se alejó de él. Ahora no eran nada, solo padres de una niña maravillosa.

Decidió dejar ir su fantasía de convertirse en una familia, solo se enfocarían en Josie; se preparó para apagar el teléfono. Pero antes de que pudiera presionar el botón del costado, la voz de Louis lo sobresaltó, haciendo que diera un brinco en su asiento y despertara al bebé.

"¿Qué estás haciendo con mi teléfono, Harry?"

"Estoy eh... usándolo para tomar una foto." Mintió.

"¿Por qué no usas el tuyo?" Preguntó, aún suspicaz.

"Está en mi bolsillo trasero y no quería moverme y molestarla." Dijo, pero Louis no parecía convencido con eso.

Mientras hablaban, el llanto de Josie aumentó. Harry intentó mecerla, pero ella no se calmaba.

"Lo que sea. Dame mi teléfono y entrégamela. Creo que está hambrienta." Louis se desabrochó la bata del hospital y luego extendió las manos para agarrar al bebé. Harry se levantó de mala gana y colocó el teléfono en la cama antes de poner a Josie en sus brazos.

"Buenos días, bebé." Louis le dijo a ella, en un tono que Harry podía decir era su voz de bebé, porque era más aguda de lo normal y estaba llena de amor y esmero. "¿Tienes hambre, cariño? No te preocupes, mami te va a dar de comer ahora mismo." Besó su rostro lloroso y luego la bajó hacia su pecho, rozándole el pezón contra su boca. Ella se enganchó casi al instante, sus llantos se convirtieron en suaves sonidos de succión.

Harry se sentó en la cama y la observó comer, su rostro mostraba amor y cariño. Cuando Louis se dio cuenta de que él estaba viendo, le dio un poco de vergüenza y miró hacia otro lado, con las mejillas espolvoreadas de un tono rosa.

Cuando Harry se dio cuenta de lo avergonzado que estaba, frunció el ceño. "Lou, ¿qué pasa?"

Louis miró hacia abajo, aún evadiendo su mirada. "Creo que podría ser raro para ti que me veas así."

"¿Por qué? Lo que estás haciendo es natural y nada de lo que avergonzarse. Me alegra que le estés dando el pecho a Josie. Tu leche es lo más saludable para ella." Harry sonrió.

Louis, si era posible, se puso aún más rojo. "No es eso..." Susurró.

"¿Entonces qué pasa?" Preguntó, pero él apartó la vista otra vez. Harry levantó una ceja en su dirección, pensando en lo que podría estarle incomodando. Pero cuando vio que la mano de Louis comenzaba a cubrir lentamente su pecho expuesto, lo entendió. "¿Te sientes raro porque estoy mirando tus tetas?" Preguntó, con tono burlón.

"¡Harry!" Gritó. "No digas eso." Lo calló.

"¿Por qué? Eso es lo que son, bebé. Y no te avergüences de ellas, me gustan bastante." Le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Cállate!" Espetó, completamente mortificado. Ahora realmente no era un buen momento para que se molestara y pusiera caliente.

Harry solo rodó los ojos. "Bien, bien. Dejaré de burlarme, pero ¿Quieres que le pida a Gemma que te compre unos sujetadores?"

Louis asintió, con su rostro todavía rojo. "Y protectores para lactancia." Murmuró. Desde esa vez en la ducha, solía gotear en los momentos más imprevisibles. Después de dar a luz, aquello solo había empeorado. Pero al menos ahora tenía que a Josie para tomar la mayor parte de su leche.

Harry sacó su teléfono y le envió un mensaje de texto a su hermana con el pedido de Louis antes de que se le olvidase. Cuando Josie terminó de comer, Louis se abotonó la bata y le sacó los gases. Cuando estuvo dormida otra vez, Harry le dio su desayuno. Ambos chicos pasaron las siguientes horas observándola, Harry cambiaba su pañal, Louis la alimentaba, y ambos se turnaban para cargarla mientras ella dormía. A las tres en punto, el doctor finalmente entró.

"Buenas tardes" Sonrió cálidamente. "Solo quería que Louis supiera que ya ha sido dado de alta. Pueden irse cuando quieran después de registrar la salida del bebé. En su camino a casa, consigan los medicamentos que le receté a Louis para disminuir el dolor y retrasar las evacuaciones hasta que se le quiten los puntos." Les dijo, su discurso siendo muy profesional. "Bien, Louis te veré en una semana para quitarte los puntos de sutura. Feliz Navidad y Felicidades."

Luego de que el doctor se fuera, Harry tomó al bebé y la acostó de espaldas en la cama mientras ayudaba a Louis a levantarse. Preparó sus cosas mientras Louis se ponía la ropa que sus nanas habían empacado para él. Cuando estuvo vestido, cambió a Josie una vez más y la metió en el asiento del auto, la cubrió con su cálida manta de bebé. Luego colocó la que había traído de España sobre el porta bebé, de esta forma Josie estaría protegida del frío invernal cuando salieran.

Antes de salir de la habitación, la enfermera Ximena regresó para hablar con ellos. Ella les dijo a los padres adolescentes que fueran cuidadosos con el muñón del cordón umbilical en la barriguita de Josie, diciéndoles que no lo mojaran y que evitaran ensuciarlo para que pudiera sanar adecuadamente. Les aseguró a los preocupados chicos que este se caería con el tiempo. Cuando terminó de responder sus preguntas de último minuto, se fue para traerle a Louis una silla de ruedas.

Se sentó en la silla y puso el asiento de Josie en su regazo, Harry los llevó hacia afuera, con la bolsa del bebé en su hombro. Registró su salida antes de llevar a Louis y al bebé al estacionamiento donde Anne los estaba esperando dentro de su automóvil. Harry le abrió la puerta a Louis y lo ayudó a subir al auto; luego le entregó la sillita del bebé para que pudiera asegurarla en el auto mientras él devolvía la silla de ruedas. Cuando volvió, subió al asiento delantero y su mamá los llevó a casa.

Hicieron una parada rápida para comprar la receta en una farmacia llamada Ralph's. Anne salió del auto y fue con Louis mientras Harry se quedaba en el auto con Josie. Se sintió mal cuando vio que Louis cojeaba debido al dolor en su trasero. Volvieron unos minutos más tarde y luego reanudaron el viaje a casa.

Durante la mayor parte del viaje, Josie estuvo callada, pero cuando Anne accidentalmente cayó en un bache, ella dejó escapar un grito de susto. Louis levantó la manta sobre el porta bebé y la calmó en silencio, pero fue en vano pues ella solo se puso más molesta y su llanto se hizo más fuerte.

"Está bien bebé, todo está bien. Mami está aquí." Le dijo en su voz de bebé, pero Harry podía escuchar la ansiedad en ella mientras su llanto no cesaba. Louis entró en pánico y miró a Harry, quien ya los miraba con una expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Impulsivamente, Harry dijo: "Intenta darle tu dedo. Creo que eso le gusta."

Louis, en ese punto, estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa para que ella dejase de gritar como si la estuviesen asesinando, así que rápidamente le dio el dedo a su bebé. Lo metió en su boca para que lo chupara.

"Uh... Me refería a que dejes que agarre tu dedo" dijo, con torpeza.

"Oh." Louis se sonrojó, y luego se lo sacó de la boca y lo puso en su mano. En cuanto lo hizo, ella comenzó a lloriquear de nuevo, más fuerte que antes e ignoró por completo el dedo en su palma.

Louis miró a Harry de nuevo, ya no estaba seguro de qué hacer. "No sé lo que le pasa. No debería tener hambre. Comió hace poco."

Él se encogió de hombros y solamente lo miró perplejo. Mientras tanto, Louis le dio su dedo nuevamente para callarla, sin saber de qué otra manera calmarla. Cuando estuvo en su boca otra vez, ella felizmente comenzó a chuparlo.

"¿Harry empacaste el chupón?" Anne le preguntó a su hijo.

"Sí" Dijo mientras metía la mano en la bolsa del bebé para cogerlo.

"A veces los bebés solo quieren algo que los tranquilice. Chupar algo generalmente los calma." Anne sabiamente les dijo a ambos.

Cuando Harry lo encontró, lo colocó en la mano libre de Louis. Él lo tomó y luego retiró su dedo de la boca de Josie. Pero antes de que ella pudiera soltar un grito de enojo, molesta de que su mamá le quitara el dedo por segunda vez, le metió el chupón entre los labios y ella de inmediato lo chupó. Todos suspiraron de alivio ahora que el problema estaba resuelto.

Para cuando llegaron a casa, Josie estaba dormida. Louis le sacó suavemente el chupón de la boca y colocó la manta sobre el asiento del coche, luego dejó que Harry la llevara adentro. Agarró la bolsa del bebé junto con el resto de sus cosas y siguió a Harry y su madre hacia la puerta.

Cuando entraron a la sala de estar, sus dos familias estaban sentadas en los muebles, y había una montaña de regalos envueltos frente al árbol de Navidad. Todos voltearon a verlos, dándoles la bienvenida con unas sonrisas sus rostros. La tía Sara rápidamente les dijo a los primos más jóvenes de Louis que se sentaran en el piso y comenzaran a abrir sus regalos, dejando espacio para que Louis y Harry se sentaran en el sofá, colocando el porta bebé a sus pies.

Durante la siguiente hora, las familias intercambiaron y abrieron regalos y se turnaron para cargar a Josie. Harry recibió principalmente ropa de bebé, ropa para él y dinero, lo que valoró enormemente, y Louis recibió mucha ropa nueva, lo cual le alegró ahora que ya no estaba embarazado. Apenas recuperara su figura, se embutiría en ella. Su madre le dijo que no se preocupara, pues estaba dando de lactar y eso le permitiría perder el peso por el embarazo más rápido. Beatrice resopló ante ese comentario, alegando que Louis ya era lo suficientemente delgado.

Después de que abrió el último regalo que le había dado su abuela, el cual era una caja de píldoras anticonceptivas de la que Louis estaba realmente agradecido, su tía Sara se le acercó, entregándole una caja envuelta con un lazo rojo en la parte superior. "Tienes uno más." Soltó una risita mientras movía las cejas, sugestivamente.

Estuvo confundido hasta que vio la pegatina, donde se leía que el regalo era de Andrés. Harry, que estaba a su lado, hizo una mueca cuando se dio cuenta de ello también.

Louis cuidadosamente rasgó el papel y sonrió alegremente mientras levantaba la tapa de la caja. Dentro había un par de Vans rosas claro que tenían paletas heladas impresas con los colores del arcoíris. Metida en el tenis del pie derecho, había una nota doblada. La abrió y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella.

**_Louis,_ **

**_Dejaste tus Vans en mi habitación, así que te compré unas nuevas. Pensé que a estas alturas ya habrías reemplazado tus tenis negros, así que te compré estas. Quería conseguir unas con granizados, como un recuerdo de nuestra última noche juntos, pero las paletas heladas fueron lo más parecido que pude encontrar. ¡Espero que te gusten! Feliz Navidad._ **

_**Con amor, Andrés.** _   
**_Pdta. Espero que todo esté bien con el bebé._ **

Una solitaria lágrima cayó de su ojo. El español era un tonto muy dulce. Si pudiera, lo abrazaría y nunca lo dejaría ir. El chico de ojos azules suspiró tristemente. El bonito regalo de Andrés solo hizo que lo extrañara aún más.

Louis, perdido en su pequeño mundo, no estaba al tanto los puños apretados de Harry y de sus amargos ojos verdes manzana que miraban enojados la nota en su mano. Si las miradas mataran, el papel habría estallado en llamas y caído al suelo en un montón de cenizas negras.

De repente, un grito sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Louis rápidamente puso la nota y los zapatos en la caja y luego se levantó, Harry lo siguió un segundo después. Buscó a su bebé en la habitación, suspirando de alivio cuando la vio en brazos de Robin."Creo que está hambrienta." Dijo mientras se acercaba a ellos y le entregaba a Louis el lloriqueante bulto que era su Josie.

"Está bien, gracias." Louis miró a Harry. "Voy a ir a tu habitación para darle de comer."

Louis subió las escaleras y se llevó a Josie y a la manta con su nombre.

Harry se quedó abajo y ayudó a su padre y a John a recoger el papel de regalo y las cajas vacías que cubrían el suelo. Después de tirar toda la basura, jugó con Megan y Roman y sus juguetes nuevos hasta que su abuela lo llamó a la cocina para que ayude con la cena. Cuando la comida estuvo hecha, sirvió un poco para él y Louis y luego subió a la habitación para darle su plato.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta, Louis estaba sentado en la cama. Tenía la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal de la cama y uno de sus brazos estaba sosteniendo a Josie, que estaba tendida pacíficamente sobre su pecho, mientras que el otro sostenía su teléfono, había un joven atractivo en la pantalla.

"¡Louis! ¡Es hermosa!" El chico con quien Louis estaba haciendo video llamada dijo con un fuerte acento español.

"¡Andrés, mira su cabello!" Soltó una risita, moviendo su gorro rosa un poco hacia atrás para revelar los mechones pelirrojos sobre su frente.

"¡Oh wow! ¡Es rojo! Al igual que el de tu tía Sara." Se rió, deleitado. Harry pensó que ese era el sonido más molesto del mundo.

"¡Lo sé! Me pregunto si tendrá los ojos verdes de su padre o si serán azules..."

"¿Quién diablos está viendo a mi hija?" Gritó, enojado, interrumpiendo a Louis después de haber escuchado suficiente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio a Harry en la puerta. Se incorporó y recostó a Josie en la cama, su pequeño cuerpo estaba rodeado por la almohada de embarazo púrpura. Luego giró su teléfono hacia Harry, por lo que ahora los dos chicos estaban frente a frente. Conociéndose por primera vez.


	21. Capítulo XX

"Harry, este es Andrés, el vecino de mi tía Sara en España..."

Después de colocar su comida en la mesita de noche, Harry se dirigió hacia él y le arrebató el teléfono de la mano, colgando la llamada antes de que Louis pudiera terminar su frase.

"¿Cuál es tu problema, joder?" Gritó, tan silenciosamente como pudo, sin querer despertar a su dormido bebé. Se levantó y miró a Harry, desconcertado por su comportamiento grosero.

"¿Crees que quiero que me presentes a tu amigo con derechos de otro país?" Le preguntó, mirándolo directamente, con sus ojos verdes entrecerrados.

"Por el amor de Dios, Harry. ¡Solo somos amigos!" Puso los ojos en blanco, exasperado.

"¿Y qué? Eso no nos impidió follar." Le recordó, su boca dio un tirón hacia arriba y sus ojos se oscurecieron un poco, asemejándose al verde del césped debajo de un gran árbol.

Quería decirle a Harry que era diferente, que él y Andrés nunca podrían tener relaciones sexuales, porque sería imposible ya que no lo amaba. Louis amaba al estúpido idiota frente a él. Pero no podía decir eso, pues sabía a ciencia cierta que él no lo amaba de vuelta. Así que se quedó callado.

Cuando no respondió, Harry se acercó a él, invadiendo su espacio personal.

"¿Dejaste que te follara?" Interrogó, sus ojos dilatados todavía lo miraban fijamente, esmeraldas penetrando zafiros. "¿Dejaste que te follara mientras estabas embarazado de mi bebé?"

Un escalofrío violento recorrió su espina dorsal y sus mejillas se encendieron con un tono rosa ante las posesivas palabras de Harry. Su pene dio un tirón contra su voluntad, medio duro de deseo. Siempre había encontrado los celos de Harry como algo muy excitante.

Pero cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, reaccionó y miró hacia otro lado, haciendo estallar la burbuja de tensión sexual que los rodeaba. No iba a dejar que Harry ganara esta discusión usando la seducción. Estaba equivocado y tenía que ponerlo en su lugar.

"No, Harry." Louis le dijo, "Todo lo que hicimos fue besarnos y abrazarnos. Solo es un amigo y, a diferencia de ti, uno bueno."

"¿En qué sentido?" Él preguntó, su fachada dominante desmoronándose y mostrando la inseguridad y el dolor escondidos debajo de ella.

"Me apoyó en mi momento de necesidad." Simplemente declaró.

"¿Ayudándote a idear un plan para abandonar a Josie?" Harry acusó sarcásticamente.

"¡No, consolándome, dándome vitaminas prenatales, y asegurándose de que comiera al menos tres veces al día!" Explicó, con su voz subiendo al final. Pero luego su tono agudo, mezclado con pena y amargura, se quebró cuando pronunció la siguiente oración, el dolor que sentía siendo claramente evidente. "Andrés hizo todo lo que se suponía tú debías hacer."

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás, la cruda verdad de las palabras de Louis lo tomó por sorpresa, forzándolo a reconocer que tenía razón. Que el español no era un tipo malo que se había aprovechado de la vulnerabilidad de Louis. Era un verdadero amigo, alguien que había hecho a un lado sus sentimientos por él, si es que los tenía, y le había dado un hombro en el que apoyarse.

Tenía razón. Andrés había hecho todo lo que se suponía que él debió hacer, y aquello le recordó que era un cobarde. Incluso ahora, todavía lo era por negarse a decirle a Louis que lo amaba. Y nunca dejaría de serlo porque siempre le daría miedo ser rechazado.

El recuerdo de Desmond dejándolo en la lluvia torrencial invadió su mente. Si su propio padre no lo amaba lo suficiente como para quedarse con él, entonces ¿Cómo es que Louis podría hacerlo?

Únicamente se quedaba ahí por el bebé que dormía pacíficamente en su cama. Pero eventualmente encontraría a un hombre como Andrés con quien estar. Rezó para que ese día nunca llegara, pero si continuaba jodiéndola así, sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que eso pasara. Entonces, en un esfuerzo por prolongar su estadía, decidió disculparse. Además, hace mucho que debió haberlo hecho. Louis merecía una disculpa, una sincera.

"Tienes razón." Admitió, tragándose su orgullo.

Louis lo miró, sus ojos iluminados con incredulidad.

"Lamento mucho no haber estado para ti cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazado. Debería haberte apoyado entonces y no decirte que te vayas." Dios, Harry se odiaba a sí mismo. No era mejor que su padre, lo cual lo convertía en un hipócrita. "Y no debería haber estado tan enojado contigo por querer abandonarla. Sé que la razón por la que la odiabas tanto era debido a mí y la forma en quesolía tratarte."

Louis deseaba que Harry no se echase toda la culpa a sí mismo, porque él también había sido un idiota celoso de su propio bebé mientras estaba embarazado, lo que lo llevó a arremeter contra todos. Eso no era culpa de Harry, porque él debió haberle dicho cómo se sentía.

"Harry, yo..." Habló, pero él lo interrumpió.

"No, déjame terminar." Dijo. "Lo siento por haberte intimidado en la escuela. No debí haberme burlado por cómo te veías o haberme reído con Kendall cuando dijo todas esas cosas horribles sobre ti. Se suponía que debía ser tu amigo y defender tu honor, pero en cambio te traté como la mierda porque quería encajar y ser popular. Sé que no he hecho mucho para compensarlo, pero espero que podamos ser amigos nuevamente, al menos por Josie. Y esta vez, Lou, prometo ser mejor."

Louis se quedó sin palabras. Abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de pensar en algo que decir.  
Finalmente se decidió y dijo: "Eso me gustaría mucho, Haz" le dio una sonrisa genuina junto con un abrazo.

Louis y Harry no eran ilusos al hablar sobre esto. Sabían que no podían simplemente reanudar la gran amistad que habían tenido años atrás, pero este era el primer paso en la dirección correcta para reconstruirla. Louis necesitaba tiempo para perdonar a Harry, y Harry tenía que mostrarle a Louis que él le importaba, que podía reconfortarlo, y ser amable y comprensivo, igual que Andrés. También necesitaban establecer una amistad genuina donde los límites no se vean desdibujadas por los beneficios. Ambos muchachos decidieron internamente no complicar más las cosas con el sexo y centrarse exclusivamente en Josie, quien necesitaba toda su atención y merecía padres cordiales.

Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon gimoteos que rápidamente se convirtieron en sollozos indefensos. Se separaron y luego miraron hacia la cama donde Josie estaba sacudiendo sus brazos. Louis la levantó y comenzó a mecerla, tratando de calmar su llanto.

"Creo que necesita un cambio de pañal." Le dijo a Harry, recordando que ella había comido recientemente.

"Sus cosas están ahí." Articuló. Ambos se dirigieron al mueble cambiador de pañales, donde todo lo que necesitaban estaba cuidadosamente organizado. Louis la acostó sobre el cambiador y Harry agarró del cesto un pañal de tela limpio.

Louis le quitó el mameluco a Josie y luego el pañal, asegurándose de dejarlo allí, eso hasta que vio lo mal que estaba. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio caca manchando el pañal desechable que le había puesto antes. Lo más trágico era que había manchas de popó en el interior del mono. Le quitó la ropa e intentó ignorar sus llantos mientras la limpiaba. Cuando finalmente estuvo aseada, agarró el pañal limpio, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio que era uno de tela, con bastantes botones en todas partes.

"¿Cómo es que...?" Hizo una pausa mientras trataba de descubrir cuál era el frente y cuál era la parte trasera.

Dejó a Josie en el cambiador sin ninguna supervisión, centrándose por completo en el pañal y cuando levantó la vista, Harry la estaba cargando. Estaba desnuda y se movía en sus brazos, calmándose cuando él le dio un nuevo chupón.

"Louis, ¿puedes apurarte? Tiene frío." Dijo, luego besó la parte superior de la cabeza suave de Josie.

"¡Lo estoy intentando! Esta cosa tiene un millón de botones y tienes que pegar algo como una almohadilla dentro del pañal." Louis habló. Estaba empezando a frustrarse hasta que decidió mandar todo al diablo y colocó el absorbente afuera y no en el bolsillo correspondiente al ver que este también tenía botones, luego lo puso sobre la mesa para acostar a Josie sobre él. 

"Oh, mierda, no." Harry gruñó.

"¿Qué?" Louis lo miró.

"Mierda, no." Repitió. Sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, su mano estaba debajo del pequeño trasero de Josie y la otra sobre su espalda.

"¡Harry, qué diablos!" Louis comenzó a asustarse al ver que él no se movía.

Finalmente descubrió lo que estaba pasando cuando Harry separó a Josie de él. La parte delantera de su camisa tenía una mancha húmeda y había algo amarillo en su mano. Tardó un segundo en comenzar a reír cuando se dio cuenta de que su bebé había hecho popó sobre su propio padre.

"¡No te rías!" Harry quería llorar.

Pero él siguió riendo hasta que Josie comenzó a llorar en el pecho de Harry. Louis la agarró y se rió un poco más cuando Harry salió corriendo hacia el baño con caca todavía en la mano. Se concentró en limpiarla y luego poner el pañal nuevo en Josie, frunciendo el ceño cuando tuvo problemas con los botones. Cuando terminó, arrugó la nariz al ver que era demasiado grande y el frente cubría el grueso muñón umbilical. No le gustaba mirarlo. Debatió si debería descubrirlo, decidiendo dejarlo como estaba.

Eso hasta que recordó que no debía hacerlo. Sintió que se le calentaba el rostro al casi arruinarlo todo. Besó su puño pequeño, luego agarró un mameluco de piecitos y calcetines y se los puso. La levantó y la colocó en medio de la cama, luego entró al baño a orinar.

"¿Dónde dejaste a Josie?" Harry preguntó, mirando a su alrededor después de lavarse las manos gracias a su pequeña estrella. Su popó no olía mal, pero aun así era asqueroso.

"En la cama." Louis respondió.

"Bien." Asintió y luego fue con Louis al baño.

Se cepillaron los dientes y se pusieron pijamas limpios antes de acostarse. Pero se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a Dusty de pie junto a Josie, que dormía, mirándola mientras lo hacía. Harry dio un paso hacia ellos lentamente, con miedo de sorprender al gato o hacer que la lastimara. Dusty siguió mirándola, y de la nada, se sentó a su lado y cerró los ojos, ronroneando ruidosamente y moviendo su cola entre los pequeños pies del bebé.

Harry tomó una foto y todo fue muy lindo hasta que Louis se subió a la cama y Dusty lo vio. El gato se levantó rápidamente y corrió hacia él, pisando su estómago y dándole golpecitos con su pata.

"Ella está ahí." Louis le dijo mientras lo acariciaba, pero el gato no estaba entendiéndole y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo. "Sé que es raro, pero ella está fuera de mi pancita y está aquí para quedarse." Intentó explicar.

El gato se acostó sobre su estómago y cerró los ojos. Louis levantó su mano para tocar a Josie, pero en cuanto se movió, Dusty siseó. El gato alejó los dedos con sus patas, para así tratar de hacer que baje su mano, impediéndole que la toque. Louis lo miró, sin saber si debía reírse o asustarse por el extraño comportamiento de Dusty.

"Es una mierda posesiva. Ignóralo." Harry rodó los ojos.

"¿Crees que podría lastimarla?" Él preguntó, temiendo por la respuesta.

Había aprendido a amar mucho al gato, pero si Dusty era un peligro para su bebé, entonces no iba a dudar en echarlo de la habitación.

"No lo creo, pero deberíamos vigilarlo por las dudas." Harry respondió mientras acariciaba al gato, pasando los dedos por su suave pelaje.

"Creo que no debería dormir aquí esta noche." Louis dijo.

"Oh, vamos, Lou, él está bien. Probablemente tenga un ataque al corazón si lo echas de aquí. También te ama a ti, Louis." Se rio mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas al gato.

"Se sienta en tu cara, Harry." Louis no se rio.

"Tú igual" Replicó. "Y pareces disfrutarlo también."

"¡Cállate!" Louis se sonrojó profundamente y le golpeó el brazo. Casi parecía que iba a volverse púrpura.

"¡Lo siento! No puedo evitarlo, es divertido provocarte."

Louis entrecerró los ojos y decidió ignorarlo. Luego sacó su teléfono y abrió Instagram, desplazándose hacia abajo en las publicaciones. Suspiró dulcemente cuando vio un post de Harry sobre su bebé.

"¿Cuándo tomaste esta foto?" Preguntó.

"Mientras ambos estaban durmiendo."

"Es linda." Le gustó y sonrió.

Revisó los comentarios, sonriendo por todas las cosas agradables que la gente decía. Ignoró aquellos quejándose de que Harry había borrado sus fotos, lo cual le pareció raro. Pero luego vio un comentario que Kendall había publicado y el cual hizo que sus puños se apretaran con ira.

_**LMAO ¿ES PELIRROJA? ¡YIKES! ¿estás seguro de que es tuya, Harry? LOL, siempre supe que @louist91 era una puta.** _

"¡Que se joda esta perra!" Louis estaba furioso y le dio a Harry su teléfono, en parte esperaba que él lo ignorase. "Ponle a tu perrito faldero una correa y dile que no meta a mi bebé en este lío. Luego bloquea su desagradable culo de tu Instagram. No quiero que publiques fotos si ella puede verlas." Gruñó.

"¿Qué?" Harry le lanzó una mirada confundida que se convirtió en una furiosa apenas leyó el comentario. Le devolvió su teléfono y luego agarró el suyo. Abrió la aplicación y comenzó a escribir mientras Louis miraba a Josie y al gato. Minutos después, Louis recibió una notificación.

 _ **Kendall madura de una puta vez y aprende biología. No actúes como si supieras cómo funciona la genética. Después de que vuelvas a tomar la clase y obtengas una calificación aprobatoria, desbloquearé tu estúpido culo.**_ **_Mientras tanto, por favor muestra respeto por mi bebé. ¡Solo tiene unos pocos días de nacida! ¿Hay alguien a quien no intimides? Puedes decir lo que quieras de mí, pero no hables mierda sobre ella o su madre._**

"Harry." Louis puso los ojos en blanco ante la respuesta, pero no pudo evitar soltar una risita. "No eres quien para hablar. Ella fue tu compañera de laboratorio y ustedes tenían las calificaciones más bajas de la clase."

"Sí, pero terminé biología con una C- después de que estudiaste conmigo para el examen final" Dijo a la defensiva, "y ella terminó teniendo una F."

Louis no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas, resultándole lindo lo orgulloso que Harry estaba de su mala nota. "Me alegro de haber podido ayudar, Haz."

Después de que Harry se ocupó de la basura, también conocida como Kendall, Louis pasó de Dusty, cogió a su hija y puso su pequeño cuerpo sobre su pecho. Colocó su manta de bebé encima de ella, usándola junto a su ccaor corporal para mantenerla caliente. Harry fue al dormitorio de sus padres y le pidió a Robin que lo ayudara a mover la cuna de Josie a su habitación para que Louis no tuviese que caminar de un lado a otro, del dormitorio al cuarto del bebé, su trasero todavía estaba dolorido y necesitaba sanar. Harry también estaba feliz con la idea porque era una excusa para tenerla más cerca y él era muy perezoso.

Cuando terminaron, Louis besó a Josie y luego se la dio a Harry para que la recostara en la cuna. Luego apagó las luces y se metió en la cama. Esta era la primera noche, en dos meses, en que Louis dormía con él. Harry se recostó y tiró de la manta sobre ellos, pero luego miró a Louis que todavía estaba sentado, con una expresión perdida en su rostro.

"Lou, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó, preocupado por la expresión desconcertada del chico de ojos azules.

"Sí..." Él murmuró, su voz apagándose con incertidumbre. "Es raro, ¿sabes? No estar embarazado." Su mano fue a su vientre plano, donde el único rastro de embarazo que quedaba era su bonita barriga regordeta. "He estado durmiendo sobre mi costado durante meses y estoy acostumbrado a sentir sus patadas. Pero ahora que ya no está... simplemente no sé qué hacer."

Harry no podía empatizar con él, pero le dolió el corazón cuando escuchó la tristeza en su voz. No estaba seguro de qué decir o cómo reconfortarlo.

"Ella no se ha ido, amor" Le recordó con dulzura. "Sé que ya no está dentro de tu vientre, pero ella está aquí" Susurró en su oreja. "Afuera, donde ambos podemos verla a ella y a su linda carita." Envolvió sus largos brazos alrededor de Louis, tirando de él más cerca en un abrazo traanquilizador y le besó la sien con ternura.

"Imagínate si Josie se quedase allí para siempre." Le dio una sonrisa socarrona mientras acariciaba ese punto en su barriga donde le daban cosquillas. "Te verías como esa gigante niña-arándano de Charlie y la fábrica de chocolate. Tendríamos que hacerte rodar por las escaleras."

Soltó unas risitas contra el pecho de Harry, su melancolía momentáneamente siendo olvidada. Dejó que lo hiciera reír mientras había estado al borde de las lágrimas.

Después de que terminaron de reír, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Harry, sus dedos jugando con un hilo suelto en su camisa pijama, mientras él distraídamente le frotaba la espalda con su mano.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Cuestionó en voz alta después de echarle un vistazo a la cara de Harry, que parecía pensativa.

"Me pregunto si ella tendrá mis ojos o los tuyos." Le dijo.

"Ya te lo dije, Harold. Va a tener mis ojos." Louis le recordó mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"Sí, claro. Investigué lo que dijiste, y mentiste, Lewis." Le pellizcó el culo. "Es más probable que tenga los míos."

"Lo que sea" Puso los ojos en blanco. "El hecho de que fue concebida a pesar de que usaste condón, prueba que ella ya desafió las probabilidades una vez. ¿Quién dice que no volverá a hacerlo? Su pelo rojo ya es una señal de que los genes Tomlinson son fuertes en ella. Tendrá mis ojos."

"Tu argumento es incorrecto. Olvidaste que ella es la chica de papá." Harry le dijo a la terca madre de Josie, con voz sensata. "Ella va a tener mis ojos."

Louis se sentó y lo miró. "¡Te apuesto un millón de dólares a que no!" Espetó, molesto por su arrogancia.

"Oh, quieres apostar, ¿verdad?" Harry los hizo rodar para estar encima de Louis, su tono desafiante y juguetón. "Entonces, apostemos por algo que podamos darle al otro."

Perdió la respiración por un momento. Harry se alzaba sobre él, su labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes frontales, y su labio superior estaba torcido en una sonrisa sexy. Sus bonitos ojos jade brillaban con alegría juvenil bajo la luz de la luna.

Era hermoso.

"Oh. Sí. De acuerdo." Tartamudeó hasta que recordó cómo hablar correctamente. "¿Qué quieres apostar?"

Si era posible, la sonrisa de Harry se hizo aún más amplia. Louis tragó saliva. ¿Qué estaba tramando este descarado?

"Si los ojos de Josie son verdes, tendrás que darme una mamada. Pero si sus ojos son azules, entonces yo tendré que darte una."

Harry era un adolescente. Por supuesto que apostaría algo relacionado con el sexo. La sed del caliente idiota era insaciable. A pesar de saberlo, Louis aún tenía dificultades para resistirse. Así que, sin pensar, asintió, la decisión de establecer una amistad genuina que no se viera complicada por los beneficios se fue volando por la ventana, sus pensamientos sensatos siendo llevados por el viento.

Harry se inclinó, acercándose peligrosamente con cada centímetro. "Tenemos que cerrar nuestro trato con un beso." Susurró por encima de sus labios abiertos.

Louis levantó el mentón y cerró la distancia, recibiendo la lengua caliente de Harry dentro de su boca. El largo y húmedo músculo instantáneamente se enroscó alrededor del suyo y chupó suavemente, mientras sus grandes dedos se entrelazaban en su cabello, tirando bruscamente de los dorados mechones. Arqueó la espalda en el colchón ante la sensación y soltó un gemido agudo, el sonido femenino fue directo a la polla de Harry, haciéndolo gruñir y molerse sin piedad sobre los gruesos muslos de Louis.

Mientras se besaban, los dedos de Harry trazaron a lo largo de la piel expuesta de su pequeña barriga que se asomaba bajo su camiseta. Su mano serpenteó debajo de la prenda holgada y continuó trepando hacia arriba hasta que chocó contra la redonda protuberancia que era el pecho izquierdo de Louis, el cual sobresalía de su agitado torso.

Buscó a tientas el suave pecho de Louis, amando cómo toda su mano cubría su extensión. Mientras lo besaba, Harry continuó ahuecándolo y exprimiéndolo, haciendo que pequeños lloriqueos escaparan de los temblorosos labios de Louis y chocaran con los suyos. Luego bajó la palma de su mano, así las yemas de sus dedos podían pellizcar su duro pezón, apretándolo suavemente, tirando de la protuberancia erecta. Dejó escapar un gruñido cuando sintió unas gotitas de leche materna chorreando en sus nudillos. Pero la mano del caliente chico no se detuvo allí. Bombeó implacablemente el pecho hasta que una pequeña cascada de leche corrió por su brazo hasta el estómago de Louis, el líquido cremoso se acumuló en su ombligo.

"Oh, Hazza..." Gimió, su mano se posó sobre la suya, animándole a apretar más fuerte. "No te detengas." 

Louis, abrumado por la sensación de ser acariciado, solo podía mover sus caderas contra el abdomen inferior de Harry, su cuerpo tenso en desesperada necesidad de una dulce liberación. Pero Harry lo ignoró y dejó un camino de besos calientes en su cuello, lo que hizo que él echase la cabeza hacia atrás y gritara mientras Harry mordía el lugar debajo de su piel donde su pulso se aceleraba.

Harry era realmente talentoso en esto del sexo. Louis era un desastre desaliñado y ni siquiera habían pasado cinco minutos. Pero lo que más le asombró era el hecho de que no había pasado ni una hora desde que habían retomado su amistad, y ya habían vuelto a lo que solían tener. Como si fueran conejos. Como una jodida fuerza de la naturaleza.

Sin importar qué, parecía que siempre regresaban a esto, como si fueran dos putos imanes incapaces de resistir la atracción carnal.

Pero antes de que Harry pudiera hacerle un enorme chupetón en el cuello, el llanto de Josie llamó su atención de forma repentina. Y así como así, el hechizo se rompió. Su sesión de morreo había terminado.

Soltó el pecho de Louis y se limpió la mano mojada en los pantalones, luego desenredaron sus extremidades y se levantaron para ver por qué el bebé estaba llorando. Una vez que se dieron cuenta de que estaba hambrienta, Louis se sentó en la cama y se levantó la camiseta, dándole acceso a su pecho que ya estaba goteando. Harry se acostó junto a ellos y se durmió poco después. Durante el resto de la noche, ambos se turnaron para levantarse y atender las necesidades de su hija, negándose a pensar si sus besos significaban algo más.  
  


*****

Era el veintiséis de diciembre. También era el día en que Josie iba a tomar un baño. Louis había pasado todo el día con el bebé en la habitación de Harry, sin bajar al primer piso ni dejar que Harry saque a Josie de ahí. Ella durmió la mayor parte del día, algo por lo que estaba agradecido ya que estaba agotado. Acababan de cenar y Louis estaba alistándola para darle un baño mientras Harry estaba abajo ayudando a su madre con los trastes.

"¿Cuándo va a salir Louis de esa habitación?" Le preguntó Anne a su hijo.

"No lo sé." Él se encogió de hombros mientras enjuagaba la comida del plato que Louis había usado. "Casi me muerde la mano cuando traté de traerla aquí abajo. Hay personas que también quieren verla y cargarla, él no es el único." Se quejó a pesar de que ambas familias habían estado arriba viendo al bebé recién nacido.

"Quizás siente que es demasiado pronto para sacarla del espacio en el que se siente seguro." Anne dijo. "Está exhausto."

"Mamá, él duerme todo el día con ella y solo se despierta para alimentarla. Ni siquiera cambia su pañal." Miró a su madre. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y se veía aún más pálido de lo que ya era. "Me despierta cuando le da de comer."

"Yo solía hacer eso. No quería quedarme dormida mientras daba de lactar" Dijo. "Necesitas apoyarlo completamente durante estos tiempos donde las cosas son diferentes. Ambos tienen un bebé que cuidar, que criar."

"Puede escuchar música. Mamá, necesito dormir." Gruño, el cansancio ya empezaba a afectarlo. Estaba seguro de que si Louis lo seguía despertando en medio de la noche mientras daba de lactar solo para tener una conversación sin sentido, iba a estallar.

"Bienvenido a la paternidad." Anne negó con la cabeza. "No esperes dormir una noche completa durante los próximos dos o tres años."

Harry quiso llorar cuando recibió un mensaje de Louis diciéndole que _**malditamente se diera prisa**_ porque Josie ya estaba desnuda y lista para su baño.

"Voy a bañarla" Le dijo a su madre. "Ella apesta un poco."

"¡Harry!" Anne lo golpeó con una toalla húmeda. "Entonces huele igual que su padre." Le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

"Me he duchado." Mintió.

"Tienes vómito seco en tu camisa." Anne señaló su hombro.

"Maldición." Murmuró. "Ella vomitó esta mañana, pero tenía una toalla en mi hombro."

"Espera lo inesperado." Su madre se echó a reír.

Harry entrecerró los ojos y luego se fue antes que ella pudiera pedirle que hiciera algo más, como sacar la basura. Era como si fuera la única persona que vivía en esa casa justo en el momento en que tenían que pedírselo.

"¡Oh, espera, Harry!" Su madre lo llamó cuando estuvo a punto de subir las escaleras. "Tu padre vendrá de visita en unos días."

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó. "Y él no es mi padre. Robin lo es."

"Para conocer a su nieta." Anne se encogió de hombros.

"¿Cuál nieta?" Se acercó a ella. "Ese hombre no tiene hijos, por lo tanto, no tiene nietos."

"Harry..."

"No tiene permitido verla. Punto."

"Solo quiere conocerla." Insistió. "Y Louis dijo que estaba bien."

"Louis ni siquiera sabe qué demonios está pasando durante la mitad del tiempo en que está despierto. Dije que no y se acabó. Mi hija. Mi decisión." Dijo antes de irse definitivamente.

Anne lo miró fijamente hasta que desapareció de su vista. Cinco minutos después corrió escaleras arriba a toda velocidad, después de recordar que su nieta iba a ser bañada por primera vez por dos adolescentes idiotas, que no tenían idea de lo que estaban haciendo.  
  
  


~ * ~

"Dime cuando esté lista. No quiero quitarle el pañal aún... Creo que se hizo popó." Louis la puso en la cama para revisar su pañal mientras Harry llenaba su pequeña bañera con agua. Pensó que una pulgada de profundidad estaba bien.

"¿Lo hizo?" Harry preguntó.

"No." Louis entró al baño con un bebé desnudo en sus brazos.

"Bien, ya está. Solo ponla ahí." Ordenó, empezando a molestarse cuando Louis vio el agua y luego lo miró a él.

"Hay mucha agua. Ella se va a bañar, no va a nadar ahí dentro" Dijo, negándose a arriesgar la vida de su bebé poniéndola allí.

"No es tan profundo."

"No es tan profundo." Louis lo imitó. "¡Es una jodida piscina, Harold!"

Harry agarró al bebé, asegurándose de que no tuviera caca sobre ella, luego se arrodilló junto a la bañera. La iba a bañar él mismo.

"Harry, creo que deberíamos pedirle ayuda a tu mamá." Louis comenzó a morderse una uña.

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo." Harry le dijo a la preocupada madre, a pesar de que realmente no lo sabía. Solo tenía que darle un baño. No podría ser tan difícil.

Estaba a punto de ponerla dentro de la bañera rosa con bonito respaldo, pero se detuvo cuando Anne entró corriendo, abriendo la puerta con la pequeña toalla de Josie en la mano.

"Muchachos, se supone que deben tener la toalla con ustedes..." Se detuvo en seco cuando vio lo que estaba pasando. "¿Qué demonios están haciendo ustedes dos?"

"Dándole un baño." Harry rodó los ojos, luego la bajó, no se esperaba el grito agudo que ella soltó apenas su espalda hizo contacto con el agua. Sus ojos, que ahora estaban abiertos, se entornaron y sus brazos se agitaron.

"Harry, cariño, se supone que no debes bañarla así. Los recién nacidos tienen baños de esponja, no un baño en sí. Pues, no se puede mojar el muñón umbilical." Explicó, y luego sacudió la cabeza cuando vio la bañera llena de agua. "¡Y se supone que no tienen que poner tanta agua! Los niños pueden ahogarse con solo una pulgada de ella."

Louis parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse después de escuchar que su Josie, que tenía solo dos días de edad, podría haberse ahogado. Se habría enojado con Harry, pero entendió que él no sabía lo que hacía.

"¿Puedes ayudarnos?" La voz de Louis tembló, extendió la mano y tocó la espalda de su hija, que estaba apoyada en las manos de Harry, contra su cálido pecho tostado. "No tenemos idea de qué hacer." Solo quería que ella estuviera a salvo y limpia.

Anne asintió y le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora cuando vio lo avergonzado que se veía Louis, su rostro estaba de un profundo tono rojo. Agarró uno de sus pequeños paños suaves y lo mojó, luego agregó unas gotas de jabón y le pidió a su hijo que la pusiera encima de unas toallas secas junto al fregadero. Cuando terminó, comenzó a explicarles cómo debían bañar a su bebé.

"Empiecen por lavarle el cuero cabelludo y luego el cuello, después vayan hacia la parte delantera de su cuerpo. Asegúrense de limpiar entre los pliegues de la piel." Explicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando ellos resoplaron. "Esperen a que sean viejos." Los miró, furiosa.

"Traten de hacerlo lo más rápido posible, pero asegúrense de limpiarla bien. Cuando hayan terminado, enjuáguenla con un segundo paño húmedo y luego envuélvanla con una toalla y ¡listo!" Dijo justo cuando terminaba de enjuagarla. Comenzó a arrullar a su nieta cuando su cara se frunció y comenzó a llorar, ya que no le gustaba la sensación del agua tibia.

"Casi hemos terminado, bebé." Murmuró, besando la parte superior de su cabeza, los mechones rojos de su cabello parecían aún más rojos después de estar mojados. "Alguien deme su toalla." Ordenó.

Tan pronto como la toalla estuvo en sus manos, envolvió a Josie y luego se la entregó a Louis, quien la tomó con mucho gusto.

"Y ahora, vístanla." Ya saben cómo hacer eso." Ella les dijo. "No le pongan loción, no la necesita."

"¿Pero no se le va a secar la piel?" Harry preguntó, preocupado.

"Se supone que no hay que bañarla todos los días. Tres veces a la semana está bien." Ella explicó "Lo mismo no aplica para ti, jovencito."

Harry hizo una expresión de disgusto, mirando a su madre y a su hija. "Pero ella va a apestar."

"No tan mal como tú." Anne se burló. "Ahora ve a la ducha y ayuda a Louis cuando salgas."

"No quiero ducharme." Él se quejó, pero le hizo caso a su madre cuando ella le dirigió 'esa' mirada. Louis le dio las gracias cuando Harry se fue.

A las ocho de la noche, los tres ya estaban dormidos mientras el resto de la familia todavía estaba despierta. Cuando Louis despertó a Harry más tarde esa noche, el padre no se quejó en absoluto, a pesar de que por dentro había estado a punto de llorar. En lugar de ello, tomó una foto de un Louis soñoliento; su cabello era un hermoso desastre mientras sostenía a su hija, contemplándola. La sonrisa en el rostro de la madre se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia y mostraba el amor que solo una madre podía tener por su bebé. 


	22. Capítulo XXI

La semana pasó rápidamente, y ya era el último día del año. Esa mañana habían ido al primer chequeo de Josie. Se enteraron que había perdido peso y que había crecido una pulgada. Tanto Harry como Louis estuvieron preocupados por su pérdida de peso hasta que les dijeron que era normal y que ella iba a recuperarlo. Habían ido en el auto de Anne ya que la preocupada abuela había insistido en que fueran ahí. Había sido idea de Harry ir solo los dos. Sus familias habían regresado a casa, excepto Gemma, que no pensaba irse hasta que terminaran sus vacaciones. Estaba ahí para quedarse el mayor tiempo posible y consentir a su sobrina. A Louis le habían quitado los puntos de sutura, había puesto los ojos en blanco cuando Harry había insistido en estar dentro de la habitación con el médico y una enfermera. Le dieron ablandadores de heces y suplementos de fibra, también le dijeron que mantuviera el área limpia y seca.

De camino a casa se detuvieron en Carl's Jr. cuando Louis había dicho que estaba extremadamente hambriento. Cuando obtuvieron su comida, Harry salió del estacionamiento y se dirigió a la calle, deteniéndose en la luz roja que odió apenas Josie comenzó a llorar. Louis se dio cuenta de que había sido un error sentarse en el asiento delantero porque ahora no podía ir hacia atrás, pues había un policía detrás de ellos. Odiaba a los policías desde esa vez que uno había tacleado a Harry para arrestarlo en una fiesta hace casi dos años atrás.

Cuando Josie empezó a llorar más fuerte, ambos padres comenzaron a tener dolor de cabeza. Cuando la luz finalmente cambió, Louis decidió mandar todo al diablo y rápidamente gateó hacia el asiento trasero para ver qué le pasaba a su hija. El policía ya no estaba detrás de ellos y su bebé había estado llorando por mucho tiempo. Le dio el chupón pero cuando ella lo escupió y lloró más fuerte, le desabrochó el cinturón y la levantó de su asiento. Supo que estaba hambrienta porque ella trató de buscar en su pecho. Supo que la había jodido olímpicamente cuando vio luces rojas y azules parpadeando detrás de ellos y al policía acercándose demasiado hasta que Harry dio vuelta en una calle al azar.

"Bien hecho, Louis." Harry rodó sus ojos, buscando su licencia y demás papeles.

El policía de LAPD (Departamento de Policía de Los Ángeles) se detuvo y salió de su automóvil, con una mano en su pistola, luciendo muy autoritario. Dio unos golpecitos en la ventana, haciéndole señas a Harry de que la bajara.

"Licencia y registro, por favor." El policía pidió, mirando hacia el asiento trasero donde Louis todavía cargaba a su hija que estaba comiendo. Él había colocado la manta de Josie sobre ella para que el policía no viera más de lo necesario.

Harry le dio las cosas a regañadientes y esperó su respuesta.

"Te detuve porque vi que el joven del asiento trasero se levantó de su lugar y luego sacó al bebé de su asiento mientras tú manejabas." El oficial le dijo.

"Nuestro bebé lloraba, señor." Intentó explicar. "Solo queríamos asegurarnos de que ella estuviese bien."

"En ese caso, tienes que ir al arcén y parar el auto antes de levantarla de su asiento. Es extremadamente peligroso e ilegal tener a un niño fuera de él mientras el vehículo está en movimiento. Especialmente si es un bebé que no tendría ninguna posibilidad de sobrevivir si tuvieran un accidente. Es por eso que existen leyes para protegerlos." El oficial explicó, y luego sacó una pequeña hoja de papel y comenzó a escribir sobre ella.

"Esta vez solo te daré un ticket por tener al bebé fuera de su asiento, que será un punto menos en tu permiso de conducir." Dijo entregándole el papel y sus documentos. Harry trató de no llorar cuando vio de cuánto era la multa. Cuatrocientos setenta y cinco jodidos dólares. Era más de la mitad de su sueldo y este mes estaba trabajando menos debido a las vacaciones.

"Gracias, oficial" Dijo.

El oficial asintió y dejó que se marchasen, subió a su automóvil y se fue, pero Harry se quedó donde estaba y miró a Louis.

"¿Qué? ¡No pensé que me iba a ver! ¡Los vidrios de las ventanas del auto de tu mamá están polarizados!" Dijo, aún alimentando a Josie, quien no parecía estar cerca de terminar.

"¿Sabes de cuánto es el ticket?" Harry preguntó.

Su voz era tranquila, pero había un asomo de ira en ella. Pensó que Louis se sentiría al menos avergonzado, pero solo puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a frotar círculos con su pulgar sobre la pequeña mano de Josie.

"No. ¿De cuánto es?" Preguntó.

Casi dejó que su hija cayera mientras la colocaba en su asiento cuando Harry le dijo cuánto era. Estuvo a punto de ir por el policía y pelearse con él, pero Harry puso en marcha el auto y los llevó a casa. No paró de maldecir en todo el camino hasta que llegaron y bajó rápidamente del auto con Josie. Su culo todavía le molestaba cada vez que caminaba, pero lo ignoró ya que todo lo que quería era volver a la habitación de Harry y dormir, pues casi no lo había hecho la noche anterior.

Puso al durmiente bebé en su cuna y luego cerró las cortinas, fue directo a la cama para tratar de dormir. Nunca pensó que iba a tener un bebé tan exigente que incluso odiaba que le limpiaran el trasero. Cuando lo hacía, Louis le solía decir que la vida no era justa. Estaba a unos segundos de quedarse dormido, sus párpados se sentían muy pesados, pero Harry interrumpió su sueño cuando entró con Anne detrás de él, ella estaba de pie en la puerta sosteniendo el ticket.

"¿Qué es esto?" Le preguntó a su hijo, siendo cuidadosa de no despertar al bebé. Quiso poner los ojos en blanco cuando Dusty entró en la habitación arrastrando la nueva cama que le había comprado ese mismo día. La colocó frente a la cuna, luego se tumbó y se quedó dormido después de mirar alrededor de la habitación dos veces.

"Un ticket. Me detuvieron." Él explicó.

"¡Cuatrocientos setenta y cinco dólares, Harry!", Dijo mientras agitaba el ticket frente a su cara.

"Fue culpa de Louis. Se levantó de su asiento y sacó a Josie del suyo." Harry le echó la culpa a Louis. Su madre suspiró pesadamente y miró el boleto, como si al mirarlo lo hiciera desaparecer.

"Ella tenía hambre y el policía ya se había marchado. Sé que fue un error. Lo siento." Louis dijo, a punto de estallar en llanto.

"Está bien." Anne suspiró. "Pero la próxima vez primero deténganse en una gasolinera o en otro lugar antes de sacarla de su asiento." Les dijo a los dos y luego miró a Harry. "¿Tienes suficiente dinero para pagarlo?"

"Eso creo." Él se encogió de hombros. "Tuve que pagar el chequeo de Josie porque ella aún no está cubierta con ninguno de nuestros seguros. La enfermera dijo que teníamos que inscribirla o algo así."

"¿Han decidido el seguro de quién va a cubrirla?" Les preguntó, caminando hacia Louis para sentarse en la cama.

Esperó a que respondieran su pregunta mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación. El cesto para la ropa sucia de Josie ya estaba lleno, así como la papelera para sus pañales, a pesar de que ella los había estado lavando todos los días, ahora sabía de dónde venía el ligero olor raro. Se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que hablarles sobre una rutina para lavar los pañales todos los días. No olían mal ahora, pero comenzarían a hacerlo cuando el bebé creciera. El cesto de Harry y Louis empezaba a llenarse nuevamente y había bolsas de toallitas húmedas y pañales, así como también talco para bebé sobre la mesita de noche. Su habitación era un completo desastre.

"Creo que el de Louis." Harry dijo, no muy seguro.

Louis se sentó y se frotó los ojos. "Papá dijo que la agregará al plan de nuestra familia. Es más fácil y barato."

"Está bien." Anne asintió. "Bueno, ahora que ya nos hemos ocupado de eso, qué tal si hacen la colada y limpian la habitación. No pueden tener a Josie viviendo así."

Ambos chicos miraron hacia otro lado y luego alrededor de la habitación. El único espacio despejado y semi limpio era el que estaba alrededor de la cuna. En poco tiempo, Anne hizo que Louis ordenara la habitación y Harry lavara la ropa de Josie. Sus ojos casi se habían salido de sus órbitas cuando Anne le había explicado cuántas veces tenía que lavar los pañales de Josie. Lo había anotado en un pedazo de papel que había sujetado con un alfiler en un tablón de anuncios que tenía en el cuarto de lavado.

"¿Por qué tantas veces?" Preguntó. "Es mucha agua. Dos veces con jabón y luego otra sin nada y todo con agua caliente." Le preguntó, después de haber decidido lavar su ropa antes de los pañales.

"Es orina y caca con lo que estás lidiando." Ella explicó pacientemente. "Y sus ropas van aparte, no las laves con las tuyas y las de Louis. Fui a la tienda y compré un detergente completamente natural y sin fragancia."

Harry miró a su madre, le dio una sonrisa y luego la abrazó. Honestamente, no sabía qué haría sin ella.

"Harry, cariño..." Anne dijo suavemente mientras frotaba la espalda de su hijo con dulzura. Aunque ahora era un pie más alto que ella, siempre sería su dulce bebé.

"¿Sí, mamá?" Dijo en su cuello. No quería soltarla.

"Des vendrá a la cena de esta noche, y podría incluso quedarse para ver cómo desciende la esfera de Año Nuevo con nosotros y Gems." Ella dijo con la mayor sutileza posible, rezando para que él no se cabrease. Pero por supuesto que lo hizo, alejándose de su cálido abrazo y mirándola. Anne suspiró.

"Puede quedarse." Harry rodó los ojos. "Simplemente no esperes que estemos ahí. Louis no cree que Josie esté lista para salir de la habitación." Mintió.

"Estás mintiendo, pequeña mierda." Anne pellizcó su trasero. "Ya le dije a Louis y dijo que estaba bien."

"Qué raro. Nadie me ha preguntado a mí. Soy su padre." Trató de mantener la calma, pero estaba molesto. Su jodido 'padre' no merecía ver el angelical rostro de su hija.

"Cariño, es tu padre. Te guste o no, y Josie es su primer nieta. Solo quiere conocerla." Intentó razonar con él.

"Él no es mi padre. No me crio, no pagó por nada." Argumentó.

"Todavía está pagando tu manutención." Le dijo Anne.

"¿Y qué? Como si el dinero fuese a arreglar lo que hizo." Harry estaba empezando a enojarse, así que Anne lo dejó pasar. Solo por esa vez.

"Claro, cielo." Suspiró y comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación. "Estará aquí pronto." Luego se fue.

Harry quiso patear la lavadora, pero sabía que a su madre no le gustaría eso. Así que simplemente agarró un pañal sucio y comenzó a rociar las manchas de caca con agua para que se lavaran mejor. Tal vez arrojar un pañal sucio en la cara de Des podría ser divertido. Ese pedazo de mierda bueno para nada probablemente hizo que su madre le cambiara todos los suyos.

Cuando terminó de lavar una carga de ropa y pañales, escuchó un alboroto en la sala de estar. Suspiró. Des estaba aquí. Maldita sea.

Volvió a su habitación pero Louis y Josie no estaban ahí. Quería gritar. Seguro ya estaban abajo, saludándolo. Louis era un maldito traidor.

Respiró hondo y luego caminó hacia la sala de estar donde su padre estaba parado junto a su hermana, su madre y Louis, quien estaba sosteniendo a su hija envuelta en su manta para que Des la viera. Antes de que pudiera llegar allí para arrebatársela, Josie fue colocada en los brazos de su abuelo.

"¡Louis!" Harry gritó enojado mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. Él eligió ignorarlo, manteniendo sus ojos sobre su hija, luciendo preparado para sostenerla de vuelta si hacía algún sonido.

"Hola, hijo." Des le dijo, quitando brevemente la mirada de la pequeña alma en sus brazos. Cuando Harry no dijo nada, continuó, sin desanimarse. "Lo hiciste bien, chico. Ella es una cosita linda. Aunque tengo la sensación de que la belleza la heredó de su madre." Bromeó, tratando de romper el hielo.

Cuando Harry se negó a decir algo, Des caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó frente al televisor, que transmitía en vivo la cuenta regresiva de la víspera de Año Nuevo en Nueva York con Ryan Seacrest. Harry y Louis lo siguieron, mientras Anne y Gemma iban a la cocina a sacar algunos bocadillos. Pero antes de que Louis pudiera sentarse al lado de Des, Anne lo llamó para que le fuese a ayudar, secretamente queriendo darles a su hijo y a su padre un tiempo a solas para hablar.

Harry se sentó a regañadientes junto al hombre que cargaba a su pequeña estrella. Des se movió un poco para ponerse cómodo, el movimiento causó que Josie abriera los ojos y estirara los brazos, dejando escapar de sus labios rosados un pequeñísimo bostezo.

"¡Oh, wow, pequeña Josie! Mira esos hermosos y brillantes ojos azules tuyos." Habló efusivamente en lo que parecía ser su voz de bebé, el tono agudo causó que Harry se estremeciera. Era extraño ver a su padre actuar de forma paternal, no sabía que tuviera eso en él. "Otra característica que obtuviste de Louis." Des se rio por lo bajo, hablando con su nieta. 

Harry hizo un sonido de desacuerdo. "Se pondrán verdes." Se negó a aceptarlo, su orgullo estando en juego.

Des rio a carcajadas. "Ni de broma, hijo." Exclamó mientras negaba con la cabeza. "Ya lucen muy azules."

"Joder." Maldijo. Había perdido la apuesta y ahora le debía una mamada a Louis.

Des rio un poco más ante su expresión de desesperación. "Mejor suerte la próxima vez."

Los ojos verdes de Harry se abrieron de par en par. "¡No tendré más hijos por ahora!"

"Bien. Porque primero deberías terminar la escuela y casarte con él."

Harry miró hacia abajo, sin saber cómo responder a eso. "No se casará conmigo."

"¿Te dijo que no lo haría?" Le preguntó Des.

"No, pero sé que no lo hará." Louis no se casaría con él porque no lo amaba. Era lógico.

"Entonces no lo sabes, hijo. No sabes cómo se siente Louis o qué es lo quiere. Para saberlo tienes que preguntarle. Es él quien tiene la última palabra. Si quiere tener una vida contigo o no. Si te ama o no."

"Y tú qué sabes." Se mofó. "Ni siquiera pudiste conservar una familia."

"Por eso te estoy diciendo todo esto. Mira a tu viejo padre. He cometido tantos errores porque no pude escuchar. Nunca me tomé el tiempo de pensar en lo que realmente quería tu madre. No cometas los mismos errores." Le dijo, luego miró al bebé en sus brazos. "Habla con él, Harry. No dejes que algo bueno se te escape solo porque no has sido hombre y has dicho algo. Al menos hazlo por ella, ¿sí?"

Harry lo miró por primera vez. Su mente estaba genuinamente abierta para escuchar los consejos de su padre. "Sí. Lo haré."

"Bien." Des asintió. "Josie merece tener dos padres amorosos." Acarició con un dedo su cabello pelirrojo, el cual sobresalía de la parte delantera de su gorrito rosa.

Los Tomlinson eligieron ese momento para cruzar la puerta. John estaba sosteniendo una botella de champaña y una muy embarazada Evelyn lo seguía. Los saludaron y luego fueron directamente a la cocina, donde pudieron escuchar a Evelyn mimando a Louis.

Un momento después, todos entraron en la sala y Des le tendió el bebé a Evelyn, quien se moría por cargarla. John fue quien la cargó antes de que Anne lo hiciera. Mientras veía a Louis hablar con su padre sobre el último torneo de la WWE, Harry recordó que le debía una mamada. Y para ser sincero, estaba emocionado por poner su boca sobre él, había pasado demasiado tiempo y echaba de menos el sabor agridulce de su polla.

Tenía ganas de darle la bienvenida al nuevo año con su boca envuelta alrededor del pene de Louis. Le hubiera encantado hacerlo con su polla enterrada profundamente en el culo del chico, pero lamentablemente esa no era una opción en este momento y no tenía idea de si sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo, no estaba muy seguro en qué términos Louis y él estaban. Pero si se le presentara la oportunidad, tendría que prestar mucha atención al tamaño de los condones. No había forma de que dejara que otro espermatozoide se le escapara. Quizás podría correrse sobre el tatuaje en su espalda baja o en su barriga, pero no directamente en su trasero.

Necesitaba una excusa para hacer que Louis fuera arriba. Pero iba a esperar un poco, deseaba pasar un tiempo con la familia y celebrar Año Nuevo.

La noche transcurrió y las familias continuaron socializando, hablando de cosas de adultos mientras Harry conversaba con su hermana. Dejó de hacerlo cuando John le entregó unas mimosas a Gemma y él, el resto de los adultos estaban bebiendo dichos cócteles a excepción de Evelyn, por su bebé, y de Louis porque estaba dando de lactar. No quería poner alcohol en el precioso organismo de Josie.

Mientras Harry y Gemma bebían sus mimosas, Louis regresó de la cocina con un plato de pastel de chocolate que Anne había preparado antes y con un vaso de sidra de manzana. A pesar de que ya no estaba embarazado, todavía estaba obsesionado con el delicioso postre casero. Se sentó entre ellos, dejando su vaso sobre la mesa mientras cavaba en el pastel. Pero mientras comía, sus ojos siempre estuvieron sobre Josie, que ahora estaba en los brazos de Robin.

"Harry." Des dijo de repente, atrayendo su atención mientras caminaba hacia él.

"¿Sí?" Respondió.

"¿Todavía tienes esa elegante cámara que te compré en Navidad hace unos años?" Preguntó Des.

Harry asintió.

"Bueno. Estaba pensando que podríamos tomar algunas fotos de Josie ya que es su primer Año Nuevo y podríamos agregarlas a su libro de bebé o álbum de fotos, lo que sea que tú y Louis hayan hecho para que ella conserve sus recuerdos." Sugirió.

Harry vagamente recordó haberla puesto en el estante superior de su armario. Se había olvidado de ella por completo cuando Louis quedó embarazado y se mantuvo ocupado con su trabajo. Tampoco había tomado muchas fotos con ella porque sabía que el regalo era un intento de su padre por comprar su amor. Pero ahora que era mayor y estaba tratando de hacer las paces con su padre, pensó que no sería una mala idea tomar algunas fotos con ella. Así que, dejó su bebida junto a la de Louis y se levantó.

"Sí, es una buena idea. Voy a buscarla." Harry les dijo mientras se dirigía a su habitación para buscar la cámara. Se rio un poco cuando vio que estaba cubierta de polvo, y suspiró de alivio cuando se encendió sin problemas. Regresó rápidamente hacia abajo, listo para tomar algunas increíbles fotos de su bebé y los miembros de su familia.

Cuando regresó, tomó una foto de Robin y Josie, y luego tomó una de ellos estando con Anne. Luego hizo que los abuelos se sentasen juntos, todos sosteniendo sus bebidas, excepto Evelyn que tenía a Josie en sus brazos. Luego hizo que todos se tomaran fotos individuales con ella en sus brazos. Un rato después Harry tuvo muchas fotos con Josie y con todos, excepto una de ella con Louis y él mismo.

"Harry, deja que les tome una foto a ustedes dos." Des dijo mientras le quitaba la cámara a su hijo y luego hacía un gesto para que se sentasen juntos.

John le dio la niña a Louis, quien la tomó con mucho gusto y luego se sentó junto a Harry en el sofá, inclinándose un poco hacia él. Des se acercó a ellos para poder obtener una imagen clara de la carita de Josie en el visor. Cuando ambos estuvieron sonriendo y mirando hacia él, Josie aprovechó el momento para abrir sus grandes ojos azules. Des apretó rápidamente el botón, sonriendo cuando la cámara hizo clic y capturó la fotografía perfecta de la pequeña familia.

"¡Ahora una de ustedes dos!" Asintió con la cabeza hacia Gemma, pidiéndole en silencio que se llevara a Josie por un instante.

Harry y Louis se sonrojaron ante el pedido de su padre, pero decidieron complacerlo. Mientras Louis daba la vuelta para darle el bebé a su hermana, Des le guiñó un ojo a Harry, causando que las mejillas de rojo manzana se sonrojaran aún más. Su padre estaba siendo absolutamente ridículo.

Cuando Louis se giró de nuevo, se sentó a lado de Harry. Pero el aire entre ellos se sentía incómodo.

"Vamos, chicos." Des alentó. "Acérquense un poco más."

Justo cuando Harry comenzó a acercarse rápidamente hacia Louis, él se levantó y dio un paso más cerca de Harry, sentándose accidentalmente en su regazo cuando tomó asiento.

"¡Oops! ¡Lo siento! "Jadeó tímidamente después de darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Miró a Harry con ojos inseguros, sin saber cómo iba a reaccionar.

Por supuesto que a Harry no le importó, solo sonrió y abrazó a Louis. "Está bien, amor."

Después de escuchar esas palabras tranquilizadoras, Louis se hundió en sus brazos, relajándose solo un poco.

"¡Perfecto! Ahora sonrían." Desmond dijo, interrumpiendo su breve momento.

Harry sonrió a la cámara. Pellizcó suavemente la cadera de Louis, haciendo que también sonriera. Des tomó la foto un segundo después, pero el momento íntimo se arruinó cuando escucharon los gritos necesitados de Josie. Louis salió disparado de los brazos de Harry y fue hacia ella, luego fue a la otra habitación con ella en sus brazos, cubriendo su camisa con una manta mientras se alejaba.

Harry decidió que cuando regresara, pondría su plan en acción. Necesitaba sacar a Louis de ahí antes de que Josie los interrumpiera de nuevo.

"Lou" Harry dijo, llamando su atención cuando Louis regresó después de darle de comer al bebé y de habérsela dado a Anne otra vez. Estaba siendo generoso esta noche al compartirla. Bueno. Eso funcionaba a su favor. 

"¿Hmm?" Tarareó, con los ojos en el televisor. Faltaban quince minutos para la medianoche.

"Mamá dijo que deberíamos ir por los guantes de Josie." Harry mintió fácilmente. "Casi arañó su cara hace rato."

"¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?" Él preguntó, levantándose rápidamente y dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, siendo seguido por Harry, quien se lamió los labios cuando vio que el trasero de Louis se balanceaba mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación.

"Yo..eh... Lo acabo de recordar." Harry farfulló cuando llegaron arriba. Sus ojos rápidamente levantaron la vista cuando él comenzó a dar vuelta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Louis se giró completamente para mirarlo, su ceja derecha arqueada. "¿Estabas mirando mi culo, Harold?"

Harry, sorprendido en el acto, se puso de un rojo brillante y alzó una mano para acariciarse la nuca. "Es un buen culo..."

"Lo que sea." Louis puso los ojos en blanco y continuó caminando hacia la habitación. Pero apenas entró, Harry cerró la puerta detrás de él y lo levantó, caminando hacia la cama y tirándolo sobre ella.

"¡Harry!" Gritó mientras caía sobre el colchón, poniendo una mano sobre su torso en un intento de sostener sus pechos en su lugar.

Harry sonrió, Louis debió haberse quitado el sujetador nuevo que Gemma le había traído cuando se puso el pijama. Ni siquiera un momento después se subió encima de él, presionando su boca contra la de Louis con firmeza, pero aun así, él pudo pronunciar algunas palabras con la lengua de Harry a medio camino de su garganta. "¿Qué hay de los guantes?"

"Sh, mentí." Harry confesó entre besos. "Necesitaba una excusa para traerte aquí arriba."

Besó su cuello, sus grandes manos masculinas apretando los pechos a través del top. Luego levantó la cabeza y miró a los ojos dilatados de Louis, sintiendo que la leche empapaba la camiseta entre sus dedos.

"Te debo una mamada, **mami**." Susurró, su voz áspera y ronca.

Louis soltó una risita a su pesar, y luego sorprendió a Harry agarrándolo por los hombros y volteándolos para estar arriba. "Seguro que sí, papi." Rio, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus delgados labios rosados.

"Dios mío, Louis" Susurró, haciendo todo lo posible por respirar un poco, pues su bebé lo dejaba sin aliento.

"Mírate." Levantó la camisa de Louis, para poder ver sus pechos colgantes, que todavía estaban llenos de leche a pesar de que había alimentado a su hija hace poco tiempo. El izquierdo todavía estaba goteando de cuando Harry lo había apretado. Una gota cayó milagrosamente en su labio inferior. La lamió antes de que pudiera caer por su barbilla. Gimió ante el dulce sabor ácido.

Harry levantó sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor de Louis, tirando de él bruscamente.

"Oh." Louis se quedó sin aliento, sorprendido por el movimiento; cayó sobre sus codos, sus pechos erectos cerniéndose sobre los labios de Harry.

Utilizando sus ojos azules, bajó la vista y vio la lengua de Harry obscenamente serpenteando por su pezón duro, lamiendo la piel rosada cubierta con cremoso líquido blanco hasta que se levantó una pulgada y extendió su mandíbula y se aferró a él, tomando tanto de Louis dentro de su boca como le fue posible.

Las mejillas de Harry se hundieron como un pez moribundo en agua mientras lo chupaba, tragando la leche de Louis como si fuera oxígeno. Luego usó su mano para apretar el hinchado pecho, causando que un chorro de leche estallara dentro de su boca, el delicioso chorro pasó por la entrada de sus labios y bajó por su mentón.

Puso los ojos en blanco.

Estaba en el cielo.

Louis, sorprendido por el comportamiento de Harry, puso dos manos sobre sus hombros y lo apartó.

"Más" El chico de ojos verdes emitió un triste sonido de protesta cuando Louis se llevó su dulce obsequio. Se lamió el residuo blanco de los labios y luego comenzó a hacer manos inquitas hacia sus pechos.

"Vamos, Hazza." Dijo, agarrando sus rizos para contenerlo. "¿No se supone que debes estar sacando la leche de algo más, gatito?" Levantó una ceja sugestiva pero exigente, haciendo que su chico volviera a la normalidad. Luego usó su mano e hizo una señal con su dedo índice hacia su polla descuidada que ya estaba forzando la costura de sus pantalones.

Harry hizo un puchero mientras seguía las instrucciones y se deslizaba hacia abajo. Pero luego se animó cuando estuvo en la entrepierna dura de Louis. Frotó su nariz contra la protuberancia, y luego jugueteó con los dientes alrededor de su polla cubierta, lamiendo la mancha húmeda en la parte superior.

Louis, siendo impaciente como siempre, tiró de sus pantalones pijama hacia abajo, revelando un par de bragas color lavanda claro con borde de encaje rojo. Harry gruñó al verlo. Su Louis era demasiado. Demasiado sexy para sus ojos no merecedores. Joder, qué vista. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró la delgada tela con sus dos manos y la rasgó, destrozando en pedazos las bragas púrpuras.

"Harry, maldito animal..."

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase, Harry lamió una gran raya en su bonita polla para silenciarlo. Harry podría ser un gatito, pero era uno con garras.

A pesar de que era un poco más pequeña que el promedio, aun así le encantaba la polla de Louis. Era linda y limpia y perfecta para lamer. Envolvió una mano alrededor de su eje exprimiéndolo frenéticamente, pero se aseguró de no tocar la punta, donde su boca mordisqueaba el borde de la parte superior de la seta y ocasionalmente lamía la hendidura.

Louis se retorció sobre él y presionó cada vez más en su rostro, un mensaje silencioso de que quería que lo tomara completamente dentro de su boca. Le gustaba de cierta manera y siempre se portaba mal hasta que Harry le daba exactamente lo que quería.

"Por favooor, H." El arruinado chico suplicó, el líquido preseminal goteaba de su polla que temblaba en el agarre firme del papá de su bebé.

"¡Cállate!" Harry le hizo callar con una fuerte bofetada en el culo, el sonido retumbando en las paredes. Sin embargo, se aseguró de eludir su entrada, porque sabía que aún estaba sensible. Pero por si acaso hizo que doliera, Harry le dio unas palmaditas en el trasero a modo de disculpas.

"¿Por qué?" Louis se quejó. Le gustaba hacer ruido, necesitaba hacerlo, especialmente cuando sabía que su voz le hacía cosas a Harry. Lo volvía loco.

"Porque..." Lamió la cabeza y luego le dio una rápida chupada. "...no necesito que Des piense que estamos haciendo otro bebé."

Louis gimió, pero dejó de hablar.

Decidiendo recompensarlo por escucharlo, finalmente le dio lo que quería, lo que esperaba cada vez que Harry le daba una mamada. Una ventaja de tener una boca gigante, era el privilegio de un alojamiento increíble.

Retiró su mano de la polla de Louis y la colocó al otro lado de su melocotón redondo, dándole un suave apretón. Luego movió lentamente el cuerpo de Louis hacia adelante, permitiendo que su pene se deslizara más allá de sus labios y bajara por su garganta. Cuando estuvo enterrado en el fondo, abrió aún más la boca, sorbiendo un poco, hasta que las bolas de Louis entraron.

Cuando Louis miró hacia abajo, casi se vino. Harry estaba tomándolo por completo, sus mejillas sonrojadas e hinchadas con dolor. Su increíble boca tan llena de él le provocaba lágrimas en los ojos. Placentero para Louis y doloroso para Harry. Pero sabía que eso le encantaba. Le encantaba chupar la polla como un chupete, y le encantaba llenarse la boca con sus bolas, disfrutando del dolor que le producían los duros caramelos. Harry era un poco masoquista, pero a Louis no le importaba ya que era para su beneficio.

"Voy a..." Cerró los ojos con fuerza. El placer era demasiado y empezaba a abrumarlo. Luego comenzó a retroceder, no queriendo que Harry se atragantara cuando estaba a dos segundos de disparar su carga. "¡Me voy a correr!"

Pero no pudo contenerla.

"¡Mierda! Voy a..." De repente, Louis dejó escapar un grito silencioso, su cara estrujándose de placer mientras gemía. "Harry."

Antes de que pudiera quitar sus brillantes labios cereza rojos, el pene de Louis tembló dentro de su boca, su semilla caliente golpeó la parte posterior de su garganta. Pero no le importó y solo se lo tragó, su nuez de Adán se balanceaba ansiosamente, sin estremecerse al no tener arcadas. Otra cualidad con la que era bendecido.

Rápidamente retiró a Louis de su boca antes de que el peso de su parte inferior del cuerpo pudiera colapsar en su cara. Hizo que diera la vuelta, le levantó los pantalones y luego apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, justo sobre su corazón que latía erráticamente.

Una vez que su visión oscurecida estuvo libre de estrellas, Louis deslizó despreocupadamente su mano dentro de los pantalones de Harry, devolviéndole el favor. Cuando terminó, limpió el esperma con una camisa tirada por ahí y pasó suavemente sus dedos entre los rizos de Harry, una sonrisa tonta pintada en sus labios hinchados.

"Gracias." Louis dijo, haciendo referencia a la mamada que Harry le había hecho por haber ganado la apuesta.

"De nada." Respondió, su voz ronca.

Se recostaron en la cama pacíficamente, estando en silencio hasta que oyeron que las voces de la sala de estar decían la cuenta regresiva al unísono.

"Diez... Nueve ... Ocho ..."

Levantó la cabeza y vio a Louis. Su mirada tensa, con una pregunta en sus ojos.

"Siete... Seis ... Cinco ..."

Louis asintió. Harry se levantó y se inclinó hacia adelante, de modo que ahora estaba sobre él, con su boca cerniéndose sobre la de Louis.

"Cuatro... Tres ... Dos ..."

Rozó los labios sobre los suyos y ambos chicos pronunciaron 'uno' juntos. Luego se besaron, los fuegos artificiales estallando detrás de sus párpados cerrados. Cuando se separaron, ambos estaban sonriendo, felices de ser el beso de Año Nuevo del otro.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Louis."

Él se sonrojó y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Harry, susurrando sus siguientes palabras contra su piel.

"Feliz Año Nuevo, Harry."

Lo abrazó con fuerza, e hizo la resolución tácita de decirle a Louis que lo amaba.


	23. Capítulo XXII

Unos días después, cuando Harry entró en su habitación, esperando que esta esté ordenada, se encontró con un Louis dormido sobre el cobertor de la cama y con una Josie también dormida junto a él. Levantó a la pequeña y la puso en su cuna, haciéndola callar cuando abrió los ojos e hizo un mohín antes de volver a dormirse. Una vez hecho eso, dio la vuelta y miró a Louis con furia. Quería sacudirlo para que despierte, pero trató de ser amable y lo despertó con cuidado.

"¿Qué?" Louis murmuró, a duras penas, abriendo los ojos para mirar a Harry. "¿Dónde está Josie?" Preguntó.

"En su cuna." Respondió. "Se suponía que debías ordenar." Suspiró.

"Estoy cansado." Louis se sentó.

"Yo también, pero aun así tengo que hacer cosas por aquí e ir a trabajar." Dijo mientras comenzaba a ordenar las cosas de Josie.

Harry había estado trabajando a tiempo parcial ahora que su hija estaba ahí, luego volvía a casa y pasaba tiempo con su hija. Louis seguía durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, algo que le molestaba. No dijo nada, pues sabía que Josie lo mantenía despierto la mayor parte de la noche y le daba miedo regresar a clases, pues ella aún no estaba durmiendo por las noches.

"Me quedé despierto toda la noche cuidándola. Debería ser suficiente." Louis puso los ojos en blanco y se tumbó de nuevo, rodando hasta estar boca abajo para volver a dormir.

"¿En serio?" Harry lo miró, pero él ya estaba dormido.

Cuando empezó a enojarse con él, negó con la cabeza y decidió ignorarlo por su propia cordura. Habría roto algo para dejar salir su enojo, pero ahora era padre y estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ser una persona madura. Cuando terminó de lavar los pañales, los llevó afuera para que se sequen al sol y para sacar las manchas de popó que habían quedado en los absorbentes. Estaba agradecido por los forros desechables ya que no quería restregar la caca de los absorbentes cada vez que Josie hacía popó. Los colgó en el tendedero que Robin había colocado a petición de Anne y luego entró para sacar la ropa del bebé de la secadora y poner allí su ropa y la de Louis para que se secara.

Cuando entró en su habitación, Louis estaba sentado en la cama alimentando a Josie. Parecía somnoliento, y toda su atención estaba en la pantalla del portátil, a veces miraba a Josie. Harry arrojó toda la ropa de su hija en la cama, al su lado, y luego se sentó para doblar las mantas. Cuando Louis terminó de darle de comer, vio que la acostaba en la cama entre ellos y que luego se recostaba.

"¿Al menos puedes ayudarme a doblar su ropa y guardarla?" Preguntó. "Eres tan malditamente flojo." Espetó al final.

Louis abrió la boca para discutir, pero terminó cerrándola y agarró unos mamelucos para doblarlos. Eran demasiado pequeños para mantenerse así, por lo que Louis solo los dobló una vez en lugar de frustrarse como siempre hacía en esos días. Terminó guardando toda su ropa y se estaba preparando para hacer lo mismo con los pañales cuando ella comenzó a llorar. Dejó caer el absorbente que había estado abrochando en un pañal y fue a levantarla, pero Harry la levantó primero y miró a Louis.

"La tengo. Termina de ordenar los pañales." Harry le dijo, sosteniendo a Josie contra su pecho y dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

"No, yo me ocuparé de ella, tú encárgate de los pañales." Louis arrojó el pañal que había estado sosteniendo al lado de Harry y extendió los brazos hacia su hija.

"No." Harry lo miró, furioso. "Soy su padre y soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarla. He estado lavando todo el día, ¿qué has estado haciendo tú? ¡Absolutamente nada!" Le gritó, al mismo tiempo que el llanto de Josie se multiplicó por diez, haciéndose más fuerte a cada segundo en los brazos de su padre.

"¿Qué quieres decir con nada, imbécil? He estado viéndola y alimentándola todo este tiempo." Él le gritó de vuelta, y luego se acercó, sus manos se dirigieron hacia el bebé que agitaba sus brazos miserablemente en el agarre de Harry. 

"Y has desordenado nuestra habitación mientras lo hacías. ¡Hay cosas más importantes en su cuidado que darle tu pecho Louis!" Harry discutió furiosamente, sus manos se apretaron con ira sin siquiera pensarlo, estrechando a su hija con fuerza antes de recordar que estaba en sus brazos. En ese momento Josie soltó un grito agudo que nunca antes había hecho, se dio cuenta de que era uno de dolor antes de que soltara su fuerte agarre instantáneamente.

Louis, por instinto, arrebató a su bebé de los brazos de Harry y la sostuvo contra su pecho. "Ssshh, mi pequeña estrella, mami está aquí. Tranquila cariño, estás bien."

Pero cuando su llanto no disminuyó, levantó su camiseta y guio a Josie hacia su pecho, sabiendo que alimentarla la calmaría aunque no tuviera hambre. Josie, buscando consuelo, se enganchó y comenzó a chupar, sus pequeñas manos tocando la piel de Louis suavemente, y sus ojos azules cerrándose unos segundos más tarde. Sostuvo su mano y se la llevó a sus cariñosos labios para darle un beso, susurrando un suave "Te amo" antes de dejar que su pequeña palma volviera a descansar sobre el pecho que estaba en su boca.

Una vez que su bebé estuvo tranquila, Louis levantó la vista y miró a Harry, con furia brillando en sus ojos porque la había herido. Harry se quedó allí mirándolo con cara avergonzada, pero no le importó. "Lárgate, Harry."

"Louis, lo siento, no quería lastimarla, yo-" Harry trató de disculparse extendiendo sus brazos hacia ellos, pero Louis se apartó de él y protegió a su hija con sus brazos, pero sin molestarla mientras comía.

"Lár-ga-te." Louis apretó los dientes, asegurándose de que Josie estuviera fuera del alcance de Harry. "Vete o voy a empacar nuestras cosas y regresar a casa de mis padres."

"No puedes hacer eso." Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron, su rostro mostraba una expresión de dolor y horror.

"Mírame." Los ojos de Louis se convirtieron en desafiantes hendiduras.

Harry sabía que no debía desafiarlo, por lo tanto, no tuvo más remedio que irse. Agarró las llaves de su motocicleta, que no había usado en un tiempo, y salió de su casa. Estuvo temblando todo el tiempo mientras iba por la calle, casi chocando contra un SUV parado en una luz roja. Hizo maniobrar su motocicleta hasta el otro carril, luego giró a la derecha para ir a la entrada de Liam, necesitaba un lugar donde quedarse y escapar.

Tocó la puerta mientras se quitaba el casco de la cabeza. Liam abrió la puerta después de un momento, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

"¡Harry! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, amigo? Pensé que estabas con Louis y Josie." Liam se movió para dejarlo entrar, luego cerró la puerta y le echó el cerrojo.

"Solo quería verte." Harry siguió a Liam hacia su habitación, sin dejar pasar desapercibido la expresión de preocupación en la cara de su amigo. Estaba sorprendido de que Zayn no estuviera allí, sabía que los novios pasaban juntos mucho tiempo. Pero estaba contento que Zee no estuviera. No quería que otra persona lo hiciera sentir aún más culpable de lo que ya se sentía, aunque eso hubiera sido imposible, porque se sentía horrible.

"Me viste ayer en el trabajo." Liam le dijo.

"Sí, pero te extrañé. Necesito a alguien con quien hablar, alguien que no sea una niña de dos semanas de nacida ni su madre." Harry puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo que había dicho demasiado cuando Liam entrecerró los ojos y le indicó que se sentara en su cama.

"¿Qué ocurre, Haz? Cuéntame qué pasó." Liam exigió. "Sé que no estarías lejos de ellos a menos que algo haya pasado." Razonó sabiamente.

"Acabo de pelear con Louis. Fue mi culpa el que me haya echado de mi propio dormitorio y de mi casa." Harry le dijo, dejando de lado la parte por la que Louis había hecho eso.

"¿Por qué estaban peleando?" Preguntó.

"¡Él nunca hace nada, Li!" Su amigo levantó una ceja incrédula hacia él. "Está bien, sí, la alimenta y la cambia a veces, ¡pero eso es todo! No ayuda a lavar su ropa o mantas, o a limpiar la habitación y deja que duerma durante todo el día, así que no tiene sueño cuando es de noche. ¡Y me está volviendo loco! No he tenido una buena noche de sueño en días porque Louis hace que esté despierto con él mientras le da de comer cada maldita vez. ¡Casi me quedé dormido en el trabajo ayer!" Se lamentó.

"¡Harry, es una recién nacida! ¿Qué esperabas que pasara? Y es imposible que esté despierta durante todo el día. No seas dramático." Liam le dijo sacudiendo su cabeza.

"¡Lo que sea! El punto es que no he dormido, hago los quehaceres y trabajo mientras él duerme con ella durante el día. No es justo, Liam." Harry argumentó. "A veces solo quiero relajarme y abrazar a mi hija." Murmuró en voz baja, mirando al suelo con tristeza.

"Te entiendo, en serio que sí" Liam comenzó.

Harry ya podía escuchar el 'pero' que iba decir, así que simplemente trató de quedarse donde estaba y escuchar lo que Liam tenía que decirle.

"Pero, ¿alguna vez pensaste que tal vez aún está agotado por el parto y todas esas noches de insomnio que se le han acumulado? Tú vas a trabajar, pero él tiene que cuidarla, asegurarse de que esté bien y que siga respirando en su cuna. Le ha estado diciendo a Zayn cuán paranoico está porque piensa que ella inesperadamente dejará de respirar y morirá. Se despierta cada cinco minutos para ver cómo esta, durante el día y la noche." Liam le dijo.

Harry miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. No sabía eso. Louis y él no han hablado para nada más que pedirle al otro que le dé algo a Josie. Sabía que cuidar de ella era un gran trabajo, pero parecía más fácil que limpiar e ir a pasar sus horas en la ferretería todos los días. Prefería ocupar el lugar de Louis y observarla todo el día, pero ahora que Liam le había dicho eso, se dio cuenta de que cuidarla era mucho trabajo. La preocupación que Louis sentía constantemente debía pesar sobre él, y él realmente no había ayudado al haberla apretujado en sus brazos.

"Mierda, Liam. La jodí." Harry suspiró. Ahora entendía por qué cada vez que llegaba a casa, veía que ella siempre dormía junto a Louis, o en su pecho. Él se había estado asegurando de que su hija estuviera bien mientras dormía.

"Sí, un poco." Liam dijo. "Necesitan hablar, ya sabes. Planifiquen y organícense, establezcan una rutina. Eso ayuda mucho."

"¿Cómo demonios sabes todo esto?" Harry se rio entre dientes. "¿Hay algo que tú y Zayn no me estén diciendo?" Preguntó alegremente.

"No, Harry." Liam rodó los ojos. "Sé cómo usar protección."

"Usé protección." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Ella es solo una cosita escurridiza."

"Déjame rectificar eso. Yo compro condones de mi talla." Liam reformuló. "Ahora levántate y vuelve con Josie. Y habla con su madre. No quiero volver a ver tu cara hasta que comience la escuela."

"Bien." Harry dijo mientras se levantaba, sus rodillas crujieron cuando lo hizo. "Suenas como todo un padre, tío."

"Lo dice el que tiene un bebé. Tal vez deberías tomar notas." Liam se rio, llevando a Harry a su motocicleta en el patio delantero.

"Vete a la mierda." Harry sonrió, se colocó el casco en la cabeza y se subió en la moto, alejándose un momento después.

*****

Cuando llegó, la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa. Su madre le había enviado un mensaje de texto que decía que habían salido a comer y se habían llevado a Gemma con ellos, así que sabía que Louis estaba solo en el piso de arriba. Cuando entró en la habitación, se detuvo en seco cuando vio que Louis había hecho que Josie se apoye en las almohadas y le estaba tomando fotos. Llevaba un diminuto vestido de breteles finos y lindos zapatos pequeños, tenía una gran y fea flor en la cabeza y una pegatina con el número cero en el frente de su vestido azul claro. Podía ver que ella no estaba cómoda.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Estoy tomando su foto. Vamos a hacerlo todos los meses." Louis le respondió justo cuando tomaba una bolsita de plástico que tenía grandes pegatinas redondas con números dentro de ella.

Harry simplemente asintió, notando que los pañales habían sido guardados. Con los absorbentes ya colocados, los pañales estaban listos para ser utilizados. Fue a cargar a Josie, pero Louis fue más rápido que él y la cogió primero. La sostuvo contra su pecho, ignorando la diadema con la flor que cayó de su cabeza.

"Ella tiene tomar una siesta." Le dijo y comenzó a ponerle un cómodo y cálido mameluco que estaba cubierto de lunares rosas.

"Bueno. Esperaré hasta que despierte." Harry dijo, tratando de ignorar que Louis lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Estaba perfectamente bien si la cargaba mientras ella dormía, lo había hecho muchas veces. Sabía que había cometido un error antes, pero eso no significaba que lo volvería a hacer. Fue algo de una vez. Pero por ahora, le seguiría el juego a Louis.

"Está bien." Él dijo.

Harry sabía que tenía que disculparse ahora. "Lou, lo siento. Sé que la jodí y lo siento. Debería haber sido más cuidadoso." Dijo, continuando cuando Louis no dijo nada. "Estaba enojado porque no haces nada por aquí."

"¡Eso no es excusa Harry! Está bien si estás molesto conmigo, pero no puedes estar enojado a su lado. ¿Qué pasa si realmente la lastimas la próxima vez? Deberías alegrarte porque no tiene ningún moretón." Louis le dijo severamente. No toleraría la mierda de Harry alrededor de su hija.

"Lo sé." Harry miró a sus pies, avergonzado, y su visión se nubló por las lágrimas que llenaban sus ojos.

Louis sabía que Harry se sentía mal por haberla estrechado así y que no había tenido intención de hacerlo de nuevo en aquel momento. Se acercó a él y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros, abrazando al lloriqueante padre. "Está bien, Haz." Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. "Pero tienes que controlar tu ira. Se te está yendo de las manos."

"Lo haré. Lo prometo. ¿Pero puedo cargarla? ¿Por favor?" Harry olfateó el hombro de Louis.

"Yo... No creo que sea una buena idea en este momento." Louis le dijo y lo sujetó más fuerte. "Está dormida."

Harry sabía que estaba usando eso como excusa, pero decidió no pelear con él y dejarlo pasar. Sostendría a su Josie más tarde, cuando su protectora madre no estuviese cerca para detenerlo.

Cuando Louis lo soltó, Harry fue a su escritorio y silenciosamente comenzó a preparar su mochila, preparándose para ir a la escuela al día siguiente. Miró a Louis, quien fue a ver a su bebé, y frunció el ceño cuando vio que su mochila todavía estaba en el armario, llenándose de polvo.

"¿No vas a preparar tu mochila? Mañana volvemos a clases." Harry le recordó y notó la manera en que él evitó mirarlo.

"Sí... Sobre eso." Louis se frotó la parte posterior del cuello. "No voy a volver a la escuela. Esta mañana decidí que me quedaré en casa para cuidar a Josie y obtener mi GED o algo así." Explicó.

"¿Estás loco?" Harry preguntó con incredulidad. "No puedes dejar la escuela."

"Sí que puedo. Tengo un bebé ahora, Harry, y tengo que cuidarla. Ya lo decidí, no puedo ir a la escuela y centrarme por completo en ella al mismo tiempo." Argumentó.

"Mi madre dijo que iba a cuidarla, no es necesario que dejes la escuela. Solo quedan unos pocos meses más." Intentó razonar con él.

"No podemos estar pidiéndole a tu madre que haga todo por nosotros" Louis dijo.

"A ella no le molesta, Louis. Mi madre solo quiere que vayamos a la escuela y le demos un futuro mejor a Josie. ¿Cómo crees que va a ser su vida si sus padres dejan el colegio, y no son capaces de mantenerla?" Harry quería lo mejor para su hija, y eso significaba que sus dos padres debían estudiar y obtener sus diplomas a tiempo. "Y te graduarás con honores. No puedes renunciar a eso."

"Simplemente no quiero dejarla. La extrañaré." Louis se sentó en la cama y se secó las lágrimas. "Ella me necesita, Harry. ¿Cómo va a comer?"

"Solo será por unas pocas horas, bebé. Y sabes que mi madre te va a enviar un millón de fotos y videos mientras estás lejos de ella." Se levantó y caminó hacia Louis, sentándose a su lado. "Supongo que tendrás que dejarle leche." Harry se encogió de hombros, sin saber realmente qué decirle.

"¡No tengo un extractor de leche materna!" Louis comenzó a llorar al pensar en su bebé muriendo de hambre.

"Entonces te compraré uno esta noche. Y los biberones que el pediatra recomendó." Harry le dijo, sin molestarle pasar por la tienda. Probablemente compraría algunos mamelucos más porque no podría resistirse a no llevar a casa esos lindos atuendos.

"¡Pero, ¿qué pasa si a ella no le gusta el biberón?!" Louis le preguntó histéricamente. "¡Se morirá de hambre!"

"¡Louis! Cálmate."

"Tengo que ir también para asegurarme de que compres los correctos." Louis dijo, decidido, luego se levantó para ir a buscar un suéter y unos jeans. Cuando terminó, agarró todas las mantas de Josie, no podía dejar que se congelase con el frío clima de enero.

Pero antes de que pudiera coger a su bebé dormida y colocarla en el asiento de automóvil, Louis corrió rápidamente hacia la cuna y la levantó él mismo mientras Harry se mantenía apartado y observaba, con una sombra de dolor cubriendo su rostro.

"Pude haberla cargado..." Harry susurró.

"No, está bien. En serio, Harry." Louis lo tranquilizó.

"Déjame llevarla hacia abajo, esto es pesado con ella dentro." Dijo agarrando el mango.

"No."

"Louis, el porta bebé es pesado y si pierdes el equilibrio vas a lastimarla." Harry discutió con él, su voz se llenó de desesperación. "Y el doctor dijo que no debías cargar cosas grandes. Por favor, solo déjame llevarla al coche."

Louis suspiró y soltó su agarre del mango, mirando a Harry como un halcón mientras llevaba a Josie escaleras abajo, hacia el garaje donde estaba el auto estacionado. Se subió en el asiento trasero y la quitó de las manos de Harry tan pronto como pudo hacerlo, le puso el cinturón y movió la manta a un lado solo para comprobar que estaba bien y que respiraba correctamente.

Harry suspiró, frotándose la cara con cansancio cuando se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Había sido un largo día y todavía no era de noche. Dio marcha atrás y condujo hacia 'Baby's R Us', pero en el camino ella comenzó a llorar. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y apretó los dientes cuando vio que Louis iba a sacarla del asiento.

"No." Harry ordenó. "No pagaré por otro jodido ticket, Louis."

"¡Pero está llorando! Necesito ver qué pasa."

"Solo dale el chupón." Harry le dijo a la preocupada madre de Josie.

Louis buscó en la bolsa del bebé y soltó un sonido de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba allí. "¡Está en casa!" Chilló. "Solo detén el auto, Harry."

"Ella está bien. Casi llegamos de todos modos. Puedes ver lo que le pasa cuando estemos en la tienda."

Mientras su llanto continuaba, la ansiedad de Louis aumentó considerablemente.

"¡Joder, Harry, detén el auto! ¡Ahora!" Louis le gritó, haciendo que el llanto de Josie aumentara.

Harry, con disgusto, paró a una cuadra de la tienda. Cuando el auto se detuvo, Louis la levantó y como por arte de magia, los gritos de Josie se detuvieron. Tenía los ojos abiertos y una expresión satisfecha mientras Louis la cargaba. Comenzó a quedarse dormida unos minutos más tarde, y cuando lo hizo por completo, Louis la puso nuevamente en su asiento y Harry pudo continuar su camino hacia la tienda. 

Cuando llegaron, Louis tomó un paquete de chupetes nuevos y lo abrió para darle uno de los tres a Josie. Sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato y ella succionó el chupón como si fuera adicta a él, haciendo que Louis sonriera. Una vez hecho eso, caminaron hacia el área donde estaban los biberones y agarraron unos cuantos para que Anne no tuviera que lavarlos después de cada comida, y luego fueron a los extractores de leche. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vieron muchos de ellos y sus precios. Después de buscar en Google cuál era el mejor, Louis terminó eligiendo el que quería. A continuación, agarró bolsas de almacenamiento que, afortunadamente, estaban adjuntas a las botellas que habían recogido para que Anne no tuviera que transferir la leche de la bolsa. Louis no quería que su hija tomara leche contaminada.

El plan era conseguir lo que necesitaban y regresar a casa, pero por supuesto, toda la ropa y los juguetes bonitos los distrajeron. Harry terminó comprando algunos mamelucos, feliz de que Louis los haya elegido esta vez. Él escogió colores pastel con pequeños y lindos diseños. Definitivamente Harry no derramó una lágrima cuando tuvo que pagar por las cosas y vio a Louis mostrándole a Josie sus nuevos outfits y, a veces poniéndoselos encima para ver cómo se veía con ellos.

Se fueron a casa con prontitud y, afortunadamente, el regreso fue mejor. Josie no lloró ni hizo berrinches en absoluto. Cuando llegaron a casa, Louis comenzó a extraer leche después de haber tardado una eternidad en leer las instrucciones; cuando terminó, ya tenía suficiente para dejarle a Josie mientras él no estaba. La idea de tener que dejarla empezaba a alterarle, incluso si Anne iba a ser quien iba a cuidar de ella. Creía que nadie podía cuidarla mejor de lo que él podía. Pero, confiaba en Anne. Simplemente no estaba preparado para dejarla tan pronto, incluso si era solo por medio día.

Se sintió aún peor por Harry, sabiendo que él iba a seguir trabajando unas horas después de la escuela. Louis se aseguraría de ayudarlo haciéndole algunos de sus deberes para que pueda pasar tiempo con Josie.

Rápidamente, él y Harry se prepararon para ir a la cama, pero cuando se tumbó, su ansiedad comenzó a aumentar. ¿Y si Josie lo necesitaba mientras él no estaba? ¿Qué si ella se rehusaba a tomar el biberón? Cuanto más pensaba, más seguía considerando que tal vez debía quedarse en casa con ella.

Louis debería darle de comer con el biberón por la mañana solo para asegurarse de que a ella le pareciera bien usarlo. También le pediría a Anne que le enviara fotos cada hora. Todavía temía que ella dejara de respirar, no podría observarla mientras estaba aprendiendo en la escuela. Dejó que Harry durmiera toda la noche ya que tenía trabajo después de la escuela, mientras que él llegaría a casa y quizás tomaría una siesta con Josie.

A la mañana siguiente, Josie lo despertó exactamente a las seis de la mañana porque necesitaba un cambio de pañal y comida. Calentó una bolsita de leche con agua caliente y luego la insertó en la botella antes de dársela. Observó la forma en que Josie comenzó a chuparla, pero ella dejó de hacerlo y la sacó de su boca con la lengua. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a entrar en pánico, pensando que iba a tener que quedarse en casa hasta que intentó de nuevo y ella comenzó a chupar sin ningún problema. Solo le quedaban unas cuantas onzas para terminar cuando dejó de comer y se negó a beber más, llegando a llorar cuando Louis trató de obligarla a hacerlo.

Eso le dejó solo treinta minutos para prepararse para ir a la escuela, decidió saltarse la ducha ese día. La tomaría cuando llegara a casa en la tarde. Después de que se vistió y su mochila estuvo lista, vio que Harry aún roncaba en la cama.

"Harry." Lo sacudió un poco, pues aún no se había despertado. "Haz, levántate."

"¿Qué...?" Harry murmuró, empujándolo y colocando una almohada sobre su cabeza. A veces hacía eso cuando Josie lloraba demasiado fuerte y luego le decía que fuera por ella.

"¡Por Dios, Harry!" Louis agarró la manta y se la quitó. "¡Tienes diez minutos! Levántate, joder."

"¿¡Qué!? ¿Diez minutos?" Él preguntó mientras se sentaba y se frotaba los ojos para alejar el sueño. "¡Mierda!"

Rápidamente se levantó y cambió lo más rápido que pudo, lavándose la cara y cepillándose los dientes después. Pasó una mano por su cabello, se guiñó a sí mismo en el espejo antes de volver con Louis, que tenía a Josie en sus brazos y una mirada triste en su rostro.

"Lou, tenemos que irnos." Le dijo, poniendo la mochila sobre su hombro, luego se acercó a ellos y comenzó a besar la carita de Josie tantas veces como le fue posible. "Papi te va a extrañar, muffin. Pero prometo que volveré esta noche. ¡Te amo!"

"Me quedo en casa." Louis le dijo de la nada, sosteniendo al bebé más cerca de él. No entendía cómo Harry podía simplemente despedirse de ella y estar bien después. Josie había estado con él durante los últimos nueve meses. Louis no sabía cómo moverse estando lejos de ella.

"Louis, deja de ser tan difícil y vámonos." Harry gruñó. "Ya encendí tu coche, así que debes irte ahora." Harry le dijo, ahora Louis usaba su propio automóvil mientras él conducía su motocicleta hacia la escuela y el trabajo.

"Bien..." Louis murmuró con lágrimas en los ojos. Le entregó su dulce niña a su abuela que ya estaba vestida para el día, luego besó la mejilla y la frente del bebé antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta principal. "Llámame si pasa algo, por favor. Cualquier cosa."

"Sí, Louis. Ella te llamará incluso para decirte si Josie se ha echado un gas." Harry reprimió una carcajada, mordiéndose el labio inferior cuando Louis lo fulminó con la mirada.

"No es gracioso." Louis quería golpearlo.

"Ella estará bien, Lou. Su abuela cuidará bien de ella. ¿Verdad, cariño?" Anne besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Josie.

"Lewis, vamos." Harry dijo tomando su mano y arrastrándolo hacia el auto. A ese ritmo, nunca se iban a ir

Louis manejó a la escuela y cuando llegó allí, se estacionó junto al lugar donde Harry lo estaba esperando. Él lo agarró y lo arrastró dentro de la escuela apenas cogió sus cosas y cerró su automóvil. Harry no lo pondría en riesgo llevándolo de regreso a casa.

Cuando entraron, todas las miradas se posaron en Louis y su barriga inexistente. Pero algunos ojos estaban mirando su pecho. Louis intentó ignorarlos, pero cuanto más miraban, más cohibido se sentía por cómo se veía ahora. Se inclinó más cerca del costado de Harry, tratando de protegerse de los ojos curiosos. Parecía que estaban juntos, y por una vez, estaba bien con eso.

Pero apenas vio a Zayn, corrió hacia él y abrazó a su mejor amigo. Solo habían pasado unas semanas, pero lo había extrañado muchísimo. Zayn fue rápido y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y miró furioso a todos los que estaban viéndolos. Había algo en Zayn que Louis amaba, la forma en que era el chico más dulce de todos, pero que parecía estar listo para pelear contigo. Louis se alegraba de que emitiera esa vibra ahora que él se sentía tan vulnerable.

"¿Qué mierda estás mirando?" Zayn dijo y cuando Louis levantó la mirada, lo vio mirando a Kendall.

"Nada." Kendall levantó sus manos y luego se alejó, su hermana menor, el buitre apropiador de la cultura, la siguió.

"Gracias." Louis le dijo a su amigo.

"No hay problema, Lou." Zayn sonrió. "Ahora vamos a las aburridas clases. Por cierto, Bárbara y yo vamos a ir de visita después de la escuela hoy, si a ti y a Harry les parece bien."

"Muy bien. Josie está muriendo por conocerlos a ambos." Louis sonrió, ya echaba de menos a su hija. Resistió el impulso de llamar a Anne y ver cómo estaba. Solo habían pasado quince minutos. Necesitaba controlarse.

Las horas transcurrieron terriblemente lentas para Louis, incluso aunque Anne le enviaba fotos y videos de Josie. Estaba usando su mameluco de oso que según Anne, Evelyn acababa de comprarle; también había comprado uno a juego para Claire, el nombre que sus padres habían elegido para su hermana. Su niña se veía tan linda con las orejitas de oso y él se había perdido cuando la habían vestido con ese atuendo. Pero al menos tenía fotos y videos de todo. Se los envió a Harry, quien tardó una eternidad en responder con una reacción. Por alguna razón, eso lo hizo enojar. No es como si Harry no estuviera pegado a su teléfono todo el día. ¿Y si estaba hablando con un lindo chico o chica?

Cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo y Harry todavía no le había contestado, Louis se puso furioso. Entró en la cafetería y buscó esa mata de rizos marrones entre la multitud de estudiantes de secundaria. Pero para su horror, lo vio hablando con una rubia chica baja en la fila del almuerzo.

Casi corrió hacia allí, ignorando las quejas de los otros estudiantes cuando se saltó la fila. Pero tan pronto como llegó, se sonrojó cuando se dio cuenta de que solo estaban hablando de si Iron Man iba a morir o no en la nueva película de Los Vengadores. Louis sabía que Harry iba a enloquecer si Iron Man moría. Mientras a Steve Rogers y Bucky no les pasara nada, Louis estaba bien con cualquier cosa que sucediera en esa película. No se lo diría a Harry, pues estaba seguro de que él lo estrangularía o algo así.

"Hola Louis." La rubia lo saludó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, hmm..." Louis se sonrojó aún más.

"Simone." La chica le estrechó la mano. "Soy compañera de Harry en Anatomía"

"Hola." Louis sonrió, notando que Harry lucía un poco verde.

"Todavía pareces enfermo, amigo." Simone le dijo a Harry y luego miró a Louis. "Hoy empezamos a diseccionar gatos y Harry se puso un poco mal. Tuve que acompañarlo hasta aquí para que consiga algo de comer."

"No hables sobre eso." Harry se quejó. "Sentí que estaba diseccionando a mi Dusty."

Ante la mención de eso, Louis comenzó a sentir un poco de náuseas también. Habían dejado al gato durmiendo en su cama junto a la cuna de Josie y la idea de ver el interior de este lo enfermaba. Si Harry no había soportado verlo dar a luz, pensó que el resto del semestre iba a ser difícil para él. Con suerte, no harían nada con sangre. Harry definitivamente se desmayaría con eso.

"¡Después vamos a descubrir qué tipo de sangre tenemos!" Simone dijo con entusiasmo, y de ser posible la cara de Harry se puso aún más pálida.

"Va a ser muy divertido, ¿eh, Haz?" Louis bromeó, acariciando su espalda.

"Cállate" Harry gruñó cuando la dama del almuerzo le puso su comida en la bandeja. Habían tenido demasiada prisa esa mañana como para empacar sus almuerzos. "Sabes que odio ver sangre."

"¿Quieres que esté ahí para sostener tu dedo mientras Simone te pincha con la aguja?" Louis soltó una risita mientras caminaban hacia su mesa. Le encantaba burlarse de Harry. "Me aseguraré de atraparte cuando te desmayes."

"Jódete, Louis." Harry gruñó mientras se sentaba y actuó como si estuviese molesto cuando Louis se deslizó justo a su lado.

Simone se rio. "Ustedes dos hacen una linda pareja."

Toda la mesa quedó en silencio hasta que Niall llegó, siendo tan ruidoso como de costumbre, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirando a la chica rubia, dejó de hablar, preguntándose por qué todos estaban tan tensos.

"Uh ... Nosotros no-" Harry comenzó pero Louis lo interrumpió.

"Gracias." Sonrió y agarró la mano de Harry. Aunque Simone parecía una buena chica, Louis no sabía si ella estaba interesada en Harry. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo ante una amenaza potencial. Ella era hermosa.

Harry lo miró en estado de shock pero no dijo nada, y para sorpresa de Louis, tampoco le quitó su mano y comenzó a comer.

Pero cuando Simone entabló conversación con Bárbara y Niall, Harry tiró de la mano de Louis para llamar su atención. "¿Por qué dijiste eso?" Gruñó por lo bajo.

Louis lo miró. "Josie no necesita un hermano."

Toda la cara de Harry se puso roja por el comentario.

"Como sea" Louis continuó, "Hablando de nuestra hija, ¿Viste mis mensajes?"

"Sí" Respondió, haciendo una expresión de disgusto por la comida.

"Entonces, ¿por qué no me respondiste?" Louis le preguntó.

"No tenía que hacerlo." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solo querías que los viera."

"Sí, pero esperaba que respondieras. No sé... Que me dijeras cuán linda se veía con su atuendo de oso." Louis agarró su pizza y tomó un bocado.

"Lo haré la próxima vez. Estaba intentando no vomitar para ser honesto." Harry le dijo, sus mejillas se pusieron un poco rosadas.

"Está bien." Louis lo dejó pasar.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a mostrarle las fotos y el video de Josie a toda la mesa, sonriendo cada vez que le decían lo lindo que era el bebé que Harry y él tenían. Cuando terminó el almuerzo, volvieron a clase y Louis se aseguró de prestar atención si quería mantener sus notas altas.

Sin embargo, había estado pensando en no ir a la universidad todavía, o al menos tomarse un año sabático. Quería pasar tanto tiempo con Josie como le fuera posible. Era su madre y quería criarla. Pero sabía que Harry tenía razón. Tarde o temprano, tenía que estudiar y obtener un título para así poder trabajar y tener un buen salario para apoyar a su familia. No era justo que Harry fuera el único sostén de esta. Louis necesitaba contribuir también. Y lo haría.

Algún día. Solo que aún no sabía cuándo. 


	24. Capítulo XXIII

Cuando la escuela acabó, Louis hizo planes con Zayn y Bárbara para que vayan a casa más tarde. Trató de no ir muy rápido en su camino de regreso y cuando finalmente llegó a casa, la motocicleta de Harry ya estaba estacionada en la entrada. Se estacionó frente a la residencia de los Styles y se aseguró de tener todas sus cosas antes de salir del auto, cerró con llave y entró corriendo. Iba directo a las escaleras, pero Anne lo detuvo.

"Lou, ven a comer algo. Ella comió hace poco y está durmiendo en su cuna. Tengo el monitor para bebés encendido." Le mostró el costoso monitor para bebés que había comprado. Louis pudo ver que Josie estaba dormida.

"Solo voy a decirle hola. No he visto a mi princesa en todo el día." Louis le dijo y se marchó antes de que Anne pudiera detenerlo nuevamente. Solo quería asegurarse de que ella estuviese bien. Y la extrañaba también. Habían pasado seis horas desde que sostuvo a su pequeña estrella y necesitaba verla.

Trató de ser lo más silencioso posible, bloqueándole la entrada al gato en cuanto abrió la puerta. Pero a Dusty no le importó una mierda y se coló por una rendija, corriendo directamente hacia la cuna de Josie, donde se escondió debajo, pero Louis supo que estaba allí cuando oyó que el gatito comenzaba a ronronear.

Intentó no levantarla, pero le era imposible porque necesitaba cargarla. Ella ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando la levantó, así que se dirigió a la mecedora donde se sentó. Harry la había movido allí hace un tiempo cuando Louis finalmente había superado su miedo a las mecedoras después de ver La dama de negro. La observó por unos minutos y luego la colocó en su cuna y bajó las escaleras, dejando la puerta abierta para que Dusty no quedara encerrado ahí.

Para cuando terminó de comer, Harry ya se había ido al trabajo (pero no antes de darle un beso de despedida a Josie) y Anne estaba descansando en su habitación después del largo día cuidando a su nieta. Louis estaba en el dormitorio, haciendo la tarea lo más rápido posible para intentar ayudar a Harry con la suya. Le había enviado un mensaje a sus amigos para que entraran después de haberle pedido permiso a Anne, la mujer estuvo de acuerdo pues ya los conocía.

Zayn fue el primero en entrar sosteniendo bolsas, luego Bárbara, quien solo tenía una pequeña bolsa con ella. Apenas vio al bebé durmiendo en la cama, corrió hacia allí y la miró, intentando no hacer ruido. Bárbara se tomó su tiempo caminando por allí, saludando a Louis primero antes de prestarle atención a Josie.

"Tenía que estar dormida justo cuando vengo." Zayn dijo, entregándole a Louis todas las bolsas que había traído. "Son unos pocos regalos para mi ahijada de parte mía y de mi familia y las fotos de embarazo tuyas y de Harry que hice hace un tiempo. ¿Puedo cargarla?" Preguntó.

"Claro, pero ten cuidado." Louis le advirtió, viéndolo como un halcón cuando la levantó.

"¿Cómo va todo hasta ahora?" Bárbara preguntó, sentándose al lado de él.

"Bien. Ha estado dormida todo este tiempo, estaba haciendo tarea." Louis sonrió, mirándola solo un par de veces ya que estaba viendo a Zayn sosteniendo a Josie, asegurándose de echarle un vistazo cada pocos segundos.

"Le traje unas cosillas." Bárbara le entregó la bolsa, mirándole con una sonrisa mientras Louis la abría.

Encontró dos sonajeros afelpados de Winnie the Pooh, Louis casi lloró de lo tiernos que eran.

"Eres la primera en darle un juguete. Gracias." Louis le dijo, tratando de contener las lágrimas y el impulso de abrirlos y jugar con ellos.

"Espero que le gusten." Bárbara sonrió.

"¡Le encantarán!" La orgullosa madre le dijo.

"Abre los míos ahora." Zayn susurró, sin mirarlos debido a que estaba demasiado concentrado en Josie y su manita, analizando sus pequeños dedos. Murmuró con admiración cuando vio sus diminutas uñas. Estaban recién cortadas y Louis estaba tan agradecido de que Anne lo hubiese hecho por ellos, porque había estado aterrorizado por si le cortaba la piel.

Louis comenzó a abrir los regalos, sonriendo cuando vio las imágenes. Definitivamente quería enmarcar algunas. Y publicar una en Instagram para que todos la vieran. Luego encontró un osito de peluche y algunos outfits, algo que le hizo resistir el impulso de jugar a vestirla con ellos. Josie era demasiado linda y los pequeños y bonitos vestidos no le ayudaban a resistirse. Pero ella no era una muñeca y necesitaba su sueño reparador.

Aún los estaba mirando cuando escuchó que Josie comenzó a llorar. Zayn parecía listo para salir volando por la ventana, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y temblaba mientras más fuerte ella lloraba.

"No le hice daño. Lo juro." Él rápidamente le dijo a Louis, entregándole el bebé a su madre.

"Sé que no lo hiciste." Aseguró. "Tiene hambre... y un pañal mojado y apestoso."

Sus amigos le observaron mientras la cambiaba como un profesional, aceptando sus cumplidos cuando le dijeron que tenía un talento natural. Tan natural como el popó de Josie, Zayn había declarado en uno de sus momentos de locura. Louis lo amaba a morir.

La alimentó, sabiendo que no debería avergonzarse, aún más cuando Bárbara y Zayn le habían dado un poco de privacidad. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, dejó que Bárbara la sostuviera. Sonreía cada vez que ella le decía lo linda que era ahora que estaba despierta. Ella y Zayn se maravillaron con sus ojos azules que destellaban con más brillo que nunca.

Terminaron por irse una hora más tarde para dejar que Louis descansara. La madre terminó su tarea y la de Harry, luego se fue a tomar una ducha mientras Josie dormía. Mientras estaba en la ducha, comenzó a frustrarse porque estaba goteando más de lo normal. Cuando terminó, secó el área y rápidamente se puso unos protectores de lactancia para absorber un poco de leche.

Cuando el reloj marcó las nueve de la noche, Louis comenzó a preocuparse ya que Harry todavía no estaba en casa. Estaba planeando bañar a Josie cuando Harry entró por la puerta, luciendo completamente agotado. Vio que dejaba caer su billetera, teléfono y las llaves en su mesita de noche y luego se dirigía hacia ellos.

"Hola." Harry lo saludó y luego se arrodilló junto a la cama donde Louis tenía a Josie. El bebé estaba completamente despierto y aún estaba vestida pues a Louis no le gustaba tenerla desnuda. Ya tenía todo listo para su baño, incluyendo un pañal limpio y su pijama.

"¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?" Le preguntó, viendo que Harry acercaba a su hija hacia él, y luego sonrió cuando la puso de costado para estar frente a ella y besarla en la mejilla, apoyando la cabeza junto a la de ella.

"Estuvo bien. Tengo el domingo libre." Harry le dijo y luego besó el pequeño puño de Josie. "¿Cómo estuvo tu día?" Miró a Louis con ojos cansados.

"Bien. Hice tu tarea así que no tienes que hacerla." Le dijo.

"Lou, no era necesario." La cara de Harry se enterneció.

"Quería hacerlo. Trabajas mucho y luego tienes que volver a casa y hacer la tarea. Quiero que pases tiempo con ella también." Louis miró su regazo y luego levantó la vista cuando Harry se levantó con Josie en sus brazos.

Esperaba que pusiera al bebé en su cuna, pero Harry besó la parte superior de su cabeza y le dio las gracias. Louis quería besarlo, pero en cambio sonrió cuando comenzó a hablar con Josie. Le encantaba verlos juntos. Era muy tierno y Harry era tan bueno con ella.

"Entonces, ¿Qué hiciste hoy, mi pequeña estrella? ¿Te divertiste con tu nana? ¿Dormiste todo el día, muffin?" Harry le besó la mejilla y asintió cuando Josie chilló y se estiró. "Ya veo. Eso suena muy divertido, muffin. Me alegra que hayas tenido un buen día."

"¿Te vas a duchar?" Louis preguntó cuando estuvo seguro de que habían terminado con su conversación.

"Sí. ¿Le ibas a dar un baño? Puedo esperar." Ofreció.

"Voy a bañarla mientras te duchas." Sugirió. "¿Puedes prepararla?" Preguntó, asintiendo con la cabeza cuando Harry lo hizo.

Harry agarró primero su pijama y un bóxer limpio antes de llevarla al baño donde hacía calor y las cosas de Josie ya estaban en el mostrador. Louis la bañó tan rápido como pudo, pues ella no dejaba de llorar. La cambió allí para evitar que tuviera frío y cuando terminó, Harry también lo hizo.

Se sonrojó y desvió la mirada en cuanto Harry abrió la cortina de baño, sin importarle que estuviera desnudo y mojado. Esa era la mayor fantasía de Louis y no podía excitarse porque todavía le dolía el trasero. Quería que lo follase, pero lamentablemente no podían hacerlo.

"Voy a salir. Ella tiene que comer y luego tengo que sacarme leche para mañana." Dijo y salió rápidamente del baño.

"Está bien." Escuchó a Harry decir antes de cerrar la puerta. 

Aún estaba alimentando a Josie cuando Harry entró en la habitación y luego salió a comer la cena que Anne le había dejado en la nevera. Pensó que Harry iba a comer abajo, pero él regresó con un plato lleno de espaguetis y albóndigas y una botella de agua fría. Louis estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar por comer tanto justo antes de ir a la cama, pero no dijo nada.

Cuando terminó de amamantar, Josie aún estaba despierta por lo que Louis la colocó entre Harry y él y comenzó a sacarse leche. Cuando terminó, sus pezones estaban adoloridos y un poco agrietados. Se coló en el baño y se frotó vaselina sobre ellos, con la esperanza de que eso solucionara el problema o de lo contrario estaba jodido.

Harry estaba caminando en la habitación con Josie en sus brazos cuando volvió. El bebé todavía estaba despierto y Harry parecía listo para caer en cualquier momento. Así de cansado estaba. Puso a Josie en su cuna, pero la levantó otra vez cuando ella comenzó a llorar.

"No se va a dormir." Suspiró, con clara frustración en su rostro exhausto.

"Yo la cogeré. Puedes irte a dormir." Louis dijo dulcemente, compadeciéndose de Harry.

Se sintió mal por él cuando se la entregó ya que por lo general no lo hacía. Así de cansado estaba Harry, pues se quedó dormido tan pronto como su cabeza tocó la almohada. No sabía qué estaba pasando con su bebé, por qué ella no se iba a dormir y cada que la dejaba en su cuna, comenzaba a llorar. Louis decidió acostarse con ella sobre su pecho y una vez que estuvieron cómodos, comenzó a frotar su espalda y tararear una canción de cuna mientras ella chupaba su chupón. Unos minutos más tarde, ella finalmente no hizo ruido y se durmió. La dejó en su cuna y luego se fue a dormir.

Tuvieron problemas para despertarse a la mañana siguiente, y Louis se fue a la escuela enojado consigo mismo por no despertarse a tiempo para darle de comer. Anne terminó dándole un biberón, mientras que Louis casi tropezó unas cuantas veces cuando corría tratando de prepararse. Llegaron diez minutos tarde a la escuela esa mañana y para empeorar las cosas, estaban hambrientos. Louis quiso besar a Liam cuando les dio una pop-tart que había traído para Zayn, pues el chico solía tener hambre en medio de la clase. Liam estaba seguro de que no le molestaría.

Cuando llegó a casa esa tarde, se comió uno de los sándwiches que Anne había preparado para ellos y subió las escaleras para hacer su tarea y la de Harry, contento de que solo era para una clase. Estaba en la cama haciendo sonar uno de los sonajeros cerca del rostro de Josie, levantó la vista y vio a su alrededor. Miró a su ventana, preguntándose qué estarían haciendo sus padres pues no había estado allí en muchísimo tiempo. Se sintió mal así que dejó el juguete en las manos de Josie, quien lo dejó caer apenas Louis lo soltó y se levantó para empacar una pequeña bolsa para su hija. Envolvió una manta alrededor de ella, le dijo a Anne que estaría al lado y se dirigió ahí. Entró por el garaje y, tan pronto como abrió la puerta, se le hizo agua la boca al oler la cena que se estaba cocinando.

"¡Solo soy yo!" Anunció cuando el ruido cesó y su padre agarró un sartén.

"¡Lou!" Su madre dejó caer la cuchara que estaba sosteniendo en el fregadero y se apresuró a abrazarlo y besarle las mejillas. Estaba preocupado de que ella tropezara pues ya tenía siete meses y era más grande de lo que él había sido en ese entonces.

"Hola." Louis besó su mejilla. "Vinimos a verlos." 

"Deberías quedarte a cenar." Evelyn le dijo, extendiendo sus manos hacia Josie y sonriendo cuando Louis dejó que la cargara.

"Me encantaría." Louis asintió. Echaba de menos la comida de su madre, extrañaba vivir ahí, pero ahora vivía al lado con su bebé y el padre de esta. Así eran las cosas ahora, así había cambiado su vida. Pero no le importaba. Quedarse con Harry era lo mejor para su pequeña Josie.

"¿Cómo está mi princesa? ¡Mírate! Te estás poniendo tan grande y hermosa con cada día que pasa." Evelyn la sostuvo frente a ella y luego la acercó para besarle las mejillas antes de apoyarla en su pecho. Sus pequeñas piernas estaban en el costado del gran estómago de Evelyn, así era más cómodo para la mujer.

"Hola, papá." Louis abrazó a su padre, soltándolo enseguida. Estuvo a punto de tomar un trozo de zanahoria de un bol, apartó la mano cuando su padre la sacudió ligeramente.

"Eso todavía no está cocido." John le dijo. "Y no te has lavado las manos."

"Cariño, deja que lo coja. Debe estar muriendo de hambre." Evelyn le dijo sin mirarlo ya que estaba concentrada en su nieta, meciéndola de lado a lado.

"Bien, pero lávate las manos." John suspiró.

Louis hizo lo que le dijeron y luego agarró dos pedazos cuando su padre cargó a Josie y le habló en un tono agudo. Estaba haciendo muecas graciosas y Louis quiso reírse cuando Josie abrió los ojos y le pestañeó a su abuelo cuando este estaba a mitad de una historia. Unos segundos más tarde, su cara se frunció y comenzó a llorar.

"¡Oh, vamos! Mi historia no era tan mala, cariño. No escucho que lloras cuando Robin te cuenta historias." Dijo.

"Eso es porque la soborna con un chupón." Louis bromeó, entregándole uno a su padre, observando la forma en que sonrió cuando Josie se calmó en cuanto lo puso en su boca y continuó mirando a su abuelo mientras lo chupaba.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de sentarse, Louis miró a su alrededor listo para entrar en pánico al darse cuenta de que no había traído nada para poner a Josie mientras sus manos estaban ocupadas. Su padre solucionó rápidamente el problema cuando sacó un columpio mecedora de Claire e hizo que pusiera a Josie ahí antes de encenderlo, este meció suavemente al bebé para que durmiera. Louis definitivamente no estaba celoso de no tener uno. Quería uno. Pero sabía que eran caros y no podía pedirle a Harry que gastara más dinero en algo que no necesitaban. La cena pasó rápidamente, y cuando Louis estuvo listo para irse después de ayudarlos a limpiar, su papá y su mamá lo sorprendieron cuando John trajo una caja. Era una mecedora idéntica para su bebé, no pudo evitar llorar.

"No tenían que." Les dijo mientras miraba la imagen en el frente de la caja.

"Pero queríamos, amor." Evelyn le dio un beso en la mejilla. "Es un pequeño regalo para nuestra nieta."

"Esto no es pequeño en absoluto. Es caro." Louis no podía aceptarlo.

"No pasa nada." Jhon le dijo. "Si no te importa, voy a ayudarte a armarlo."

Louis sabía que no podía discutir con ellos, así que dejó que volvieran con él. John cargó la caja y tan pronto como estuvieron dentro, saludaron a Anne y Robin que estaban viendo la televisión en la sala de estar. Unos minutos más tarde, Anne y Evelyn estaban en una conversación profunda mientras John y Robin estaban armando el columpio mecedora y Louis los observaba mientras cargaba a Josie. Harry entró en ese momento, deteniéndose en seco cuando los vio a todos en la sala de estar.

"Uh... Hola." Les dio una sonrisa nerviosa, tratando de esconder la bolsa de la farmacia con lubricante y condones detrás de su espalda.

"Hola, querido." Anne lo saludó. "Dejé tu cena en el microondas."

"Gracias. ¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó.

"Papá y mamá le dieron una mecedora a Josie." Louis le informó mientras sonreía.

"Oh, eso es genial. ¡Gracias!" Harry les dijo. Ni siquiera se sintió mal por no haber podido comprarlo al ver que los padres de Louis sonreían. Sabía que iban a mimar mucho a Josie.

En lugar de ir a la cocina para calentar su cena, se fue a sentar al lado de Louis y su hija. Ella estaba dormida, pero Louis le dejó cargarla de todos modos. Observó a su padre y a John armar la mecedora, y cuando terminaron, colocó a Josie allí. La mecedora era en su mayoría de color gris y blanco y tenía un techo que podían quitar si no les gustaba. Ella abrió los ojos, bostezó y se estiró antes de quedarse dormida en cuanto Louis lo encendió y este comenzó a mecerla.

Los padres de Louis terminaron yéndose más tarde en la noche pues se habían quedado por más tiempo para ponerse al día. Harry aprovechó ese momento para subir corriendo las escaleras y esconder la bolsa en un cajón, luego regresó corriendo para comer la cena que su madre le había dejado. Levantó las cejas cuando Louis se sentó a su lado y comenzó a alimentar a Josie allí mismo. El silencio fue agradable, pero no duró mucho cuando ella se alejó del pecho y comenzó a llorar antes de que Louis la ayudara a engancharse de nuevo.  
  
  
  


El viernes después de la escuela, Louis estaba tan harto de todo. Tenía deberes que hacer y montones de ropa que lavar, a pesar de que lo hacía todos los días. Nunca pensó que un recién nacido podría usar tantos atuendos y pañales. Odiaba tener que lavarlos todos los días, pero eso era lo mejor porque así Harry no tenía que gastar dinero en ellos y hasta ahora Josie no había tenido ni una erupción.

Por la noche subió las escaleras con una canasta llena de ropa y pañales. Ya podía oírla llorar a todo volumen, y casi tropieza a intentar ir más rápido. Se preguntó qué podría estarle pasando si ya estaba bañada y alimentada, y lista para que su papá volviera a casa y le diera un beso de buenas noches.

En cuanto entró a la habitación, dejó el cesto de la ropa sobre la cama y corrió hacia su cuna. La levantó y comenzó a mecerla, balanceó su cuerpo y caminó, tratando de calmarla lo mejor que podía. Ella acababa de comer y Louis no sabía lo que podría estar mal. Revisó su pañal solo para ver que no necesitaba uno nuevo. Trató de darle su chupón, pero ella lo escupió y solo pareció enojarse más. Intentó dejarla en la cama y que llorase mientras doblaba la ropa, sin importarle que Dusty se acostara junto a ella.

Trató de ser paciente, pero su llanto comenzaba a molestarle, nunca había llorado así antes. Pensó en salir de la habitación, pero no podía dejar sola a su bebé llorando con el gato como única compañía. Ella lo necesitaba. Se tiró del pelo grasiento, pues aún no se había duchado, y luego se acercó a ella y la levantó. Tenía el rostro enrojecido debido al llanto y Louis sintió el impulso de poner su mano sobre su boca para que se callara. Le acarició la espalda suavemente, pero sus llantos no hicieron más que aumentar, si eso era posible. Le zumbaban los oídos y sintió sus propias lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

"Estás bien, no pasa nada." Le dijo, pero ya no estaba seguro de con quién estaba hablando, si con sí mismo o con su hija.

"¡Por el amor de Dios! Por favor, cállate." Clamó histéricamente, a punto de perder la cabeza, y comenzó a acelerar sus movimientos, Josie iba hacia a delante y atrás, a un ritmo más rápido en sus brazos. "Por favor..." Sollozó más fuerte.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que comenzó a mecerla aún más rápido y más fuerte, ni siquiera notó que la mecía de un lado a otro. Hasta que fue el colmo y no pudo soportarlo ni un segundo más. "¡Cállate, Josephine!" Murmuró sombríamente en la parte superior de su pequeña cabeza.

"¿Lou?" Anne abrió la puerta, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio lo que estaba pasando.

"Ella no se va a callar. No se callará. ¡No puedo!" Louis la miró, con los ojos desorbitados y asustados, sus brazos aún la mecían con fuerza. Anne se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de lastimar accidentalmente a Josie, por lo que sabía que tenía que intervenir antes de que Louis hiciera algo que sin duda lamentaría. Esperaba que él no la haya sacudido. Los bebés eran frágiles y sacudirlos podría dañarles el cerebro o dañar su estructura esquelética.

"Está bien, Lou. Yo me ocuparé de ella." Anne corrió hacia él y suavemente tomó a un bebé que gritaba de los brazos de su madre.

Sabía que Louis la había alimentado y que no tenía un pañal sucio, así que la puso contra ella. Su cabecita estaba apoyada en su hombro, donde había colocado su manta de bebé y luego comenzó a acariciarla suavemente. Se sentó al lado de Louis en la cama, dejándole descansar la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras lloraba. No dejó de darle palmadas en la espalda hasta que Josie dejó de llorar y escupió un poco de la leche que había comido. El olor hizo que Louis arrugase la nariz.

"Soy una terrible mamá." Exclamó, con la cabeza entre las manos. "Casi la lastimo y..." No pudo terminar su frase, estaba demasiado avergonzado, no sabía lo que habría hecho si Anne no hubiese entrado.

"No eres una mala mamá. Cosas como esta suceden todo el tiempo, algunas veces tienes que hacerte a un lado y dejar que otros te ayuden. Probablemente comió más de lo que podía tolerar o tenía aire en el estómago." Anne concluyó, dándole a Louis una, ahora, tranquila Josie y luego agarró la manta. "Voy a llevar esto abajo para enjuagarla o toda la habitación va a oler mal." Le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

"Va a llorar otra vez." Louis entró en pánico, levantando al bebé para devolvérsela a Anne.

"Ella está bien, Louis. Está a salvo con su madre y no volverá a llorar. Se sentía muy incómoda, por eso estaba llorando." Explicó. "Y cuando lo que acabo de hacer no funciona, significa que es de los bebés que son muy mimados y está bien si sales de la habitación y dejas que llore. Los bebés no se lastiman al llorar." Le dijo sabiamente.

"Gracias." Louis secó sus lágrimas con su manga, mirando hacia arriba cuando la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Harry entró sosteniendo dos mazorcas de maíz en un vaso, Louis le había pedido que se lo trajera de un puesto de comida mexicana cuando regresara del trabajo. Aquello solo le hizo romper a llorar de nuevo.

"¿Qué pasa?" Él preguntó. Asentó los vasos mientras veía a Louis y a su madre. 

"Josie está siendo una chica consentida. Nada que no podamos manejar." Ella le dijo. "La cena está en el microondas, cariño. No te quedes despierto hasta muy tarde." Le besó la frente y luego les deseó a los padres adolescentes buenas noches antes de dejarlos solos.

Apenas Anne se fue, Harry agarró uno de los vasos y se lo dio a Louis. "Aquí está tu mazorca de maíz, con extra de chile en polvo y salsa. Tu culo va a arder cuando cagues mañana." Dijo sin ninguna simpatía en su voz.

Aquello hizo que resoplara antes de echarse a reír. Ni siquiera le importó tener mocos corriendo por su nariz y casi tocando su labio superior. Dejó que Harry lo limpiara al mismo tiempo que tomaba el vaso. Dejó que se llevara a Josie y lo escuchó hablar con su bebé mientras mezclaba todos los ingredientes hasta que estuvo satisfecho. Dio el primer bocado y masticó la mazorca como si fuese una fruta, los ingredientes picantes no le incomodaban en absoluto.

"No sé cómo puedes comer eso. Solías llorar en cuanto un pimiento tocaba tus labios." Harry dijo desde el lugar donde tenía a Josie en la cama, le estaba dando besos en la barriguita. Su pequeño ombligo era la cosa más linda del mundo.

"El embarazo te jode." Louis se encogió de hombros, luego dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro. "Cuando estaba embarazado se me antojaban mucho las cosas picantes, así que supongo que ya me acostumbré."

"Eso lo explica bastante." Harry asintió. "Entonces, ¿Por qué estabas llorando?" Preguntó en voz alta, sabiendo que debió haber sido algo más grave de lo que su madre había hecho parecer, pues los ojos de Louis estaban muy rojos.

"Anne ya te lo dijo. Josie estaba irritable y me sentí abrumado." Espetó. No quería decirle a Harry sobre las cosas que le dijo al bebé o cómo comenzó a mecerla demasiado rápido. ¿Qué pensaría de él?

Harry sabía que Louis no le estaba diciendo toda la verdad. Pero decidió dejarlo pasar por el momento, no quería discutir con él, estaba muy cansado por su largo día de trabajo.

Después de que terminaron sus mazorcas y Harry comió la cena que Anne había guardado para él, ambos se prepararon para ir a la cama. Harry miró a Josie una vez más, a punto de enloquecer cuando encontró a Dusty en la cuna durmiendo junto a ella.

"No, esa no es tu cama. Fuera." Le ordenó al obstinado gato, que solo abrió los ojos y le dio una mirada arrogante.

"¿Qué está haciendo?" Louis preguntó desde la cama, estaba listo para apagar la luz. Usaba un holgado pantalón pijama y una de las grandes camisetas de Harry.

"Está durmiendo con ella." Articuló.

"Sácalo. No va a dormir ahí." Louis rápidamente le dijo.

"Dusty, fuera. Ahora." Harry le ordenó al gato otra vez, y cuando este no se movió, se acercó y lo agarró.

Dusty enloqueció por completo en cuanto la mano de Harry se acercó demasiado a él y al bebé. Le siseó y le arañó la mano con sus afiladas garras, lo que hizo que le soltara. Luego los miró a los dos y gruñó, moviendo la cola contra el costado de Josie de forma protectora.

"Lo sé, amigo." Harry le arrulló, acariciándole el pelaje repetidamente, y luego intentó levantarlo una vez más. "La amas también, pero no puedes dormir con ella. Dejas mucho pelo, gatito." Harry suspiró de alivio cuando Dusty dejó que lo levantase.

Se aseguró de que Josie esté bien, luego se dio vuelta y caminó hacia la cama con el gato todavía en sus brazos. Lo dejó junto a Louis, lo vio levantarse y correr hacia él, se acostó junto al chico, acurrucándose en una pequeña bola antes de quedarse dormido.

"Jode polvos." Louis murmuró mientras acariciaba al gato, pasando sus dedos a través de su suave pelaje.

"¡Espera!" Harry se detuvo, listo para echar a Dusty si era necesario.

"Estaba bromeando, Harry." Louis bostezó.

"Louis, no juegues conmigo así." Entrecerró los ojos y se metió en la cama junto a él, luego comenzó a besar su cuello, deteniéndose en la clavícula, donde comenzó a chupar suavemente, sabiendo que eso hacía que a Louis le entraran ganas a veces.

"Hazza..." Louis gimió en voz baja, su mano se cerró un poco en el pelaje de Dusty. "No esta noche."

"Por favooor" Harry se quejó, haciendo que sus ojos se agrandaran mientras desplazaba su peso corporal encima de Louis.

"No." Louis rodó sus ojos, haciendo lo mejor para no mirarlo.

"Vamos." Harry suplicó, presionando su polla ya dura en la entrepierna de Louis.

"¿Viste el nuevo outfit que llevaba Josie? Mamá se lo compró."

Harry solo lo miró, su polla se suavizó al instante. "¿Es en serio, Louis?" Se apartó de él y volvió a su lado de la cama. Si Louis no quería abrir las piernas, bien. Podía verlo masturbándose justo en frente de él. Además, no era no. Pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera ser una pequeña mierda vengativa.

"Solo estaba preguntando." Louis se encogió de hombros mientras seguía acariciando a Dusty, sin notar que Harry se había bajado los pantalones, y envolvía su mano alrededor de su pene. "También le compró otro conjunto, es rosa y tiene pequeños y bonitos volantes blancos y ..." Miró a Harry, atónito. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo?" Harry rodó sus ojos y movió su mano un poco más rápido, cerrando los ojos y pellizcando la punta. "Joder." Maldijo.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" Louis pellizcó su brazo antes de acercarse a la polla. No era justo. Harry sabía cuánto le gustaba su pene, el tamaño, la longitud y el ancho. Tenía dimensiones perfectas, y encajaba extraordinariamente dentro de él. Así que, por supuesto, no pudo resistirse cuando lo vio.

Dusty saltó de la cama y corrió a esconderse debajo de la cuna de Josie en cuento Louis envolvió su pequeña mano alrededor de él.

"¿Me vas a ayudar, bebé?" Harry le preguntó, su voz profunda se elevó un poco más por la emoción.

"Sí, pero no voy a usar mi boca. Ya me lavé los dientes." Louis pasó el pulgar a lo largo de la gruesa vena que bajaba por el costado, causando que todo el cuerpo de Harry temblara.

Echaba de menos la pequeña y delicada mano de Louis sobre él, ahí donde pertenecía.

"Está bien." Harry colocó una mano en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis, pasando suavemente los dedos a través de su cabello. Luego tiró de él suavemente, tratando de decirle, sin usar palabras, que quería besarlo.

Harry se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo Louis cuando le vio darse la vuelta y ponerse de rodillas. Cuando se bajó los pantalones, pensó que tal vez había tenido suerte y sí iba a follar a Louis.

"¿Vamos a follar?" Preguntó demasiado entusiasta, deseando estar cien por ciento seguro antes de meter los dedos dentro de Louis.

"No. ¡Mi culo se abrirá de nuevo!" Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente cuando apartó la mano de Harry. Desde que había dado a luz, había tenido una pequeña fobia a que volviera a suceder. La sangre y el dolor aún estaban demasiado frescos en su memoria.

"¡¿Entonces qué mierda estás haciendo?!" Harry empuñó las sábanas con fuerza en sus manos, tratando de evitar tocar a Louis. La anticipación lo estaba matando.

"Dije que no puedes follarme el culo, pero puedes follarme los muslos." Sonrió, soltando su mano de la longitud de Harry, dio unas palmadas sobre sus propios muslos, haciendo que la piel se sacudiera de froma juguetona. A pesar de que tal vez no había estado de humor hace unos minutos, esto era una prueba de que la polla del papá de su bebé era inspiradora.

Harry estaba seguro de que había muerto mientras dormía, posiblemente debido a que comió mucho antes de acostarse, y ahora estaba en el cielo después de haber tenido una vida bien vivida. Louis siempre había expresado su disgusto a que le follaran los muslos. Pero ahora ahí estaba, ofreciéndole hacerlo. Toda esa abundante y cremosa piel solo para él. Y para nadie más.

No perdió el tiempo y rápidamente se quitó el pijama de los pies. Volteó a Louis sobre su espalda, luego le levantó las piernas, presionándole los muslos y asegurándose de que el resto de sus piernas no se tocasen entre sí.

"Apriétalos bien y fuerte, bebé." Harry le indicó mientras tomaba la botella de lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche y abría la tapa.

No hizo falta que le dijeran dos veces, Louis lo hizo rápidamente. Mientras miraba a Harry, comenzó a jugar con sus pezones pues últimamente eso lo hacía ponerse en ello. Soltó el pezón izquierdo y deslizó su mano por su cuerpo, envolviéndolo lentamente alrededor de su polla.

Una vez que Louis estuvo listo, Harry vertió una generosa cantidad de lubricante en los dedos y luego echó un poco más entre los muslos de Louis, queriendo que el deslizamiento fuera agradable y suave. Descubrió que él ya estaba tocándose, lo cual le hizo desesperarse más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Estás listo, Lou?" Preguntó, su polla cerniéndose sobre la resbaladiza grieta. "No tenemos que hacerlo si realmente no quieres." Le recordó.

"¡Dios mío, Harry, ya te has quejado lo suficiente, solo hazlo!" Exigió. "Lo quiero."

"¡No si vas a tener esa actitud!" Harry se detuvo.

Louis rodó los ojos. "Sabes que te encanta. ¡Ahora hazlo!"

Harry no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces, y lentamente empujó entre el área adiposa entre la parte superior de sus muslos, amando la forma en que tragaron su longitud y la rodearon de calor y esponjoso espesor. Lo levantó un poco y luego comenzó a embestir, haciendo que Louis se deslizara hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre el colchón, arruinando las sábanas. El cabezal de la cama no chocó contra la pared, Harry se aseguró de que no estuviera demasiado cerca de esta. No quería que nadie los interrumpiera por el ruido de un jodido cabezal. Estaba contento de que Dusty supiera que debía dejarlos en paz. Ahora solo esperaba que Josie permaneciera dormida.

Cuando Louis sintió que la polla de Harry comenzó a tener espasmos, supo que estaba cerca de correrse y apretó con más fuerza. No esperaba que le tomara repentinamente la polla y comenzara a bombear tan rápido como embestía sus muslos apretados. Louis estaba cerca y Harry también. Pequeñas manchas negras comenzaron a nublar su visión, y un momento después se corrieron juntos, Harry salió de sus muslos y los pintó de blanco, y Louis manchó su barriga regordeta.

Después, Harry se levantó y trajo una toallita húmeda del baño. Limpió las piernas y el vientre de Louis y los secó con una toalla cuando terminó de hacerlo. Luego las tiró en la cesta de ropa sucia y volvió a la cama. Se tumbó junto a Louis, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. Pero cuando lo miró, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con una leve mueca pensativa en su rostro.

"¿Lou?" Harry susurró en voz baja. "¿Estás bien?"

"Sí" Respondió. "Solo estoy pensando."

"¿En qué?" Harry colocó su mano en el estómago de Louis y comenzó a frotar la suave piel de bebé con dulzura. No le molestaba sentir las invisibles e irregulares estrías bajo las yemas de sus dedos. En todo caso, lo hacían más hermoso. Evidenciaban el que Louis había llevado a su bebé durante nueve meses. Algo que Harry siempre apreciaría.

"En que nos corrimos juntos. Por primera vez." Louis dijo.

"Eso es un poco raro." Harry se rio entre dientes. "Creo que finalmente lo hicimos bien después de tres años."

Los labios de Louis se levantaron en los extremos, dándole a Harry una pequeña sonrisa. "Creo que sí."

Pasaron unos minutos y ambos se movieron para que Harry estuviera acunando a Louis, su gran mano todavía estaba sobre su vientre.

Decidiendo ser atrevido, la levantó más arriba hasta que tocó los pechos de Louis. Las estrechó suavemente, pero cuando rozó sus sensibles pezones, él emitió un sonido de incomodidad.

"Ahora no, gatito." Louis le dijo, alejando su mano. "Tengo que alimentar a Josie dentro de poco."

Harry imitó a Dusty y siseó en su oído de forma traviesa mientras retraía su mano y la colocaba nuevamente en la barriga de Louis.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo?" Harry rompió el silencio un momento después. "Y quiero una respuesta honesta."

"¿Qué?" Louis preguntó.

"¿Qué pasó con Josie antes de que llegara a casa?" Interrogó.

"Hmm..." Se alejó de Harry tanto como pudo mientras aún estaba en su agarre, sin querer decirle la verdad. "Yo... no pasó nada en realidad."

"Estás mintiendo. Lo sé." Besó la parte posterior de la cabeza de Louis. Era su manera de decirle que todo estaba bien.

"Soy una mamá de mierda. Es todo." Louis se encogió de hombros, de repente sintiéndose incómodo al estar sin pantalones.

"No eres una mamá de mierda. Eres una buena mamá, la mejor."

"Una buena mamá no tiene el impulso de ponerle la mano en la boca a su bebé o de sacudirlo hasta que se calle." Confesó, esperando que Harry se alejara de él. Se sorprendió cuando lo abrazó más fuerte.

"Pero no quisiste hacerle daño, no la lastimaste." Él dijo.

"Porque tu madre llegó justo a tiempo. Si no hubiese llegado, probablemente hubiera lastimado a Josie. Mi Josie." Louis intentó no llorar. La idea de lastimar a su bebé le provocó dolor de cabeza y la necesidad de querer vomitar. 

"No te eches la culpa. Así pasa. Sabemos que los bebés no son fáciles de cuidar y Josie es diez veces peor. Tiene tu actitud." Harry sonrió.

"No, tiene la tuya. Es una pequeña mierda exigente. Como su padre." Louis finalmente sonrió.

"¿Qué tal si es como nosotros dos? Mitad y mitad." Sugirió, dejando que Louis se diera la vuelta para que estuviesen de frente.

"Está bien." Louis susurró con una sonrisa en su rostro, y luego susurró aún más bajo. "Pero ella tiene mis ojos." Una risa fue lo último que Harry dijo antes de quedarse dormido.

~ * ~

Esa mañana de sábado, Louis despertó una vez a las seis de la mañana para alimentar a Josie y luego volvió a dormir. Despertó de nuevo a las ocho para darle de comer otra vez y descubrió que Harry ya se había ido. Cuando terminó de alimentarla, se duchó y luego bajó a comer algo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de Anne, vio que estaba afuera plantando flores nuevas. Se comió dos tazones llenos de cereal, estaba muriendo de hambre y era demasiado perezoso como para cocinar algo. Cuando terminó, miró alrededor de la limpia cocina, aburrido, Josie estaba durmiendo y su mamá y su papá estaban fuera, en un día de spa. Solía ir con ellos, pero ahora no podía.

Sus días continuaron siendo lo mismo. Iba a la escuela y luego volvía a casa y pasaba todo el tiempo con su hija, y hacía su tarea mientras Harry trabajaba. Cuando Harry llegaba a casa, les dejaba pasar tiempo juntos mientras doblaba la ropa y los pañales, luego era hora de acostarse. Los domingos cuando Harry no trabajaba eran usados para estudiar. Era un día en el que Louis se sentaba con él y lo ayudaba a ponerse al día con cualquier cosa que necesitara para la escuela. Hasta ahora Harry tenía buenas calificaciones, mejores que antes, y ambos estaban cien por ciento seguros de que iba a graduarse.

Supo aquello cuando salió a buscar el correo y encontró su libreta de calificaciones del último semestre. Tenía a Josie en sus brazos mientras revisaba el correo. Ella enterró su pequeño rostro más profundamente entre su hombro y su cuello y comenzó a gimotear poco después. Pudo oír que alguien se acercaba y cuando levantó la vista, su madre caminaba hacia él.

"Louis, hace frío aquí afuera y la tienes solo con un mameluco." Evelyn lo regañó. "Entra a la casa." Le dijo, luego puso su correo bajo el brazo y agarró a Josie. "¡Está helada!"

Louis estaba a punto de decirle que era un mono abrigado y que solo iba a estar afuera un rato y que por eso no pensó en envolver una manta alrededor de ella, pero se detuvo cuando la escuchó lloriquear. La vio acurrucarse en una pequeña pelota en cuanto su madre envolvió su chaqueta alrededor de ella. La siguió cuando ella comenzó a caminar de regreso a la casa de Anne, sintiendo el agradable aire cálido apenas entraron.

"El mameluco es muy grueso. No pensé..." Redujo su voz, avergonzado de sí mismo.

Evelyn dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro y le tendió su nieta a su madre. "Lo siento si te hice sentir mal. Sé que cosas como esta pasan, lo siento." Se disculpó.

"Está bien, mamá. Lo haces porque te preocupas." Comprendió.

"Fue bueno verte, cariño. Tengo que volver, pero te veré más tarde." Ella lo abrazó y luego se fue, dejando a Louis y Josie en la sala de estar.

Louis miró a Josie y sonrió antes de besar la parte superior de su cabeza. "Lo siento mi pequeña estrella, mami te llevó afuera sin tu manta." Le dijo mientras subía las escaleras para ir a tomar una siesta con ella. Estaba agotado y estaba seguro de que ella también lo estaba.


	25. Capítulo XXIV

Los días de Louis eran ajetreados, pero sentía que les hacía falta algo. Un mes y medio después de dar a luz a Josie, Louis ya se había cansado de la misma rutina. Quería hacer algo diferente. Harry tenía oficialmente dieciocho años, su madre había hecho una gran comida al aire libre. Gemma había venido de visita y habían invitado a sus amigos, quienes pasaron el día cargando a Josie. Harry había recibido algunos regalos y Louis había tomado muchas fotos de él y Josie. Harry llevaba una corona de cartón que decía que era el cumpleañero y Louis quería que tuviera recuerdos de su primer cumpleaños con su hija.

"¿Vamos a ir a la iglesia?" Louis preguntó.

Era domingo por la mañana, las ocho para ser exactos, y Harry ya estaba despierto. Estaba sentado en la cama junto a Louis y tenía a Josie frente a él, descansando en una almohada de soporte para dar de lactar en forma de U que Louis había comprado porque sus brazos se habían cansado de sujetar a Josie mientras la alimentaba. Ella solo llevaba un pañal después de haber hecho popó y haber ensuciado su nuevo pijama de las Chicas Superpoderosas. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella para besar sus pequeñas manos, Josie dejaba salir balbuceos y sus ojos se ensanchaban. También solía sonreír y ambos habían enloquecido por ello, pero Anne había matado su alegría cuando les había dicho que solo era un reflejo.

"Diablos no." Respondió, sus labios estaban presionados contra la barriga gordita de Josie. "Quiero quedarme en casa." Se echó hacia atrás y miró a Louis cuando lo escuchó quejarse.

"¿Podemos hacer algo diferente? Quiero tamales para el desayuno." Louis se sentó y extendió la mano para besar el pie de Josie.

"Tamales..." Harry se calló. "Ni siquiera sabemos dónde conseguir tamales." Lo miró como si estuviera loco.

"Zayn conoce a alguien." Louis agarró su teléfono para enviarle un mensaje de texto a Zayn, obteniendo un nombre, una dirección y un número de teléfono de inmediato junto con un mensaje que decía que también le comprara algunos.

"Ambos están locos." Harry negó con la cabeza y luego comenzó a hacerle ruidos graciosos al bebé.

"Cállate. Sabes que me amas." Louis le dijo mientras enviaba un mensaje a una mujer llamada Alicia, asegurándose de mencionar a Zayn.

"Lo hago. No puedo negarlo." Dijo, sin ver que Louis detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró fijamente.

Lo observó por unos segundos, con el teléfono en la mano. Y cuando Harry no lo miró de vuelta, Louis suspiró y continuó escribiendo el texto. Cuando terminó, lo envió y dejó caer su teléfono en la cama, luego se levantó para ir al baño a orinar y cepillarse los dientes. Cuando regresó, Harry estaba vistiendo a Josie.

"Te envió un mensaje de texto. Dijo que le quedan dos docenas de esta mañana y que las guardará para ti y para Zayn si vas a buscarlas ahora." Harry le dijo.

"Bien. Espera aquí mientras voy por ellos." Louis fue al armario y regresó con jeans y uno de los hoddies de Harry.

"¿Qué? No. Vamos contigo." Harry terminó de abrochar el mameluco de Josie, gruñó cuando ella escupió leche al ser levantada.

"¡Ha! Ahora tienes que cambiarla de nuevo. No voy a esperar." Louis agarró rápidamente su teléfono y billetera, se aseguró de que tuviera suficiente dinero y luego salió de la habitación.

"Tú, pequeña traidora." Harry le entrecerró los ojos a Josie, sonriendo cuando ella hizo unos ruiditos. "Eres muy linda y papi te ama muchísimo, bebé." Harry la desnudó y arrojó el mono a un lado antes de levantarla y besar su carita.

Tenía a Josie boca abajo, sobre su cálido y desnudo pecho, cuando Louis regresó con una bolsa de tamales, jugo de naranja, dos platos y tenedores desechables. Lo vio servir la comida hasta que tuvo que levantarse y poner a Josie en su cuna, asegurándose de cubrirla con una de sus mantas.

"¿Por qué ella no está usando ropa?" Louis preguntó.

"No tenía ganas de usar ropa." Harry se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

"Tuve que dejar los tamales en casa de Zayn y luego fui a la tienda por jugo de naranja. Tu mamá me pidió que comprara algo antes de que se fueran."

No hablaron mientras comían, por una vez disfrutando del silencio que los rodeaba ahora que Josie estaba dormida. Cuando terminaron, Louis hizo que Harry limpiara mientras él cambiaba el pañal del bebé y le ponía ropa, estando molesto porque Harry la había dejado desnuda. Estaba aterrorizado de que su bebé se enfermara pues aún era muy pequeña y minúscula y era invierno.

"Ahí va mi campaña de libera el pezón." Harry dijo en cuanto entró en la habitación solo con pantalones pijama y sin camisa. "Todos somos iguales en esta habitación, así que todos podemos mostrar los pezones libremente."

"¿Estás drogado?" Louis le dio una mirada poco impresionada. No le sorprendía, Harry estaba a favor de los derechos de las mujeres, incluso muchas veces había ido a la marcha de mujeres con Gemma y sus amigas.

"Drogado con tamales." Harry se frotó el estómago. "Deberíamos ir a ver una película." Se dirigió a la cama, donde se acostó.

"No llevaré un bebé al cine. Imagínate si ella comienza a llorar ahí mismo... Qué embarazoso." Louis terminó de cambiarla y luego la dejó en la cama para deshacerse del pañal y lavarse las manos.

"Podemos dejarla con mi mamá." Harry dijo, poniendo su dedo en la mano de Josie, el bebé siempre envolvía su pequeña mano alrededor de él.

"Es domingo y es su día libre, así que no." Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

"Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?" Preguntó, empezaba a molestarse y aburrirse.

"Bueno, voy a tomar una ducha ahora que ella está tomando una siesta." Louis levantó a Josie, la besó en la mejilla y luego la puso en su cuna.

"¿Puedo unirme?" Preguntó, levantándose cuando Louis le indicó que lo siguiera.

Harry pensó que iba a follar a Louis en la ducha, pero terminaron solo bañándose porque Louis no estaba de humor. Ya habían regresado a su dormitorio, estaba en la cama estudiando para una prueba de matemáticas que tenían al día siguiente cuando oyeron un golpe en la puerta. La miraron, viendo que era Anne y que tenía un sobre en la mano.

"Te llegó esto por correo. Es de Josie." Anne se lo dio a Harry ya que él estaba más cerca de ella.

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó mientras leía el frente.

Era un sobre de la Administración de Seguridad Social y cuando Harry lo abrió, encontró una tarjeta de seguro social para Josie. La sacó y la miró antes de dársela a Louis para que pudiera verla también.

"Es la tarjeta de Josie." Le dijo a su madre.

"Pónganla en un lugar seguro." Anne les dijo enseguida. "No querrán perderla en algún lugar donde alguien pueda encontrarla y robar su identidad."

"Lo haré." Harry le dijo, tomando la tarjeta y poniéndola en el sobre antes de colocarla encima de su mesita de noche. "Cuando termine de hacer mi tarea." Rápidamente le dijo a su madre al ver que ella estaba a punto de gritarle.

"No quiero escuchar que lo perdiste." Anne negó con la cabeza y luego caminó hacia la cuna cuando oyó que su nieta balbuceaba. Encontró a Josie completamente despierta y con el pulgar en la boca. "Hola mi princesa. No te he visto en todo el día, cielo." La orgullosa abuela la levantó y la sostuvo frente a ella para darle besos antes de ponerla en su pecho.

"No me has visto hoy tampoco. ¿Dónde están mis besos?" Harry la miró antes de centrarse en la revisión de matemáticas frente a él. Estaba seguro de que iba a pasar la prueba que tenía esa semana.

"Te vi asaltando la nevera a las cuatro de la mañana. Uno de estos días vas a vomitar." Anne besó la frente de Josie y luego la dejó en su cuna.

"Tenía hambre." Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando a su madre cuando ella se dirigió hacia él. Unos segundos después, estaba recibiendo besos en toda su cara mientras trataba de escapar y Louis trataba de contener su risa. Se rio cuando Anne se movió hacia Louis, recibiendo el mismo trato que Harry.

"Bien. Ya son suficientes besos por hoy." Suspiró, satisfecha. "¿Quieren pizza para cenar? Evelyn y John vendrán, así que prepárense para la cena." Ella les dijo antes de salir de la habitación, dejando que Dusty entrara cuando abrió la puerta.

Esa noche antes de la cena, Louis se le quedó viendo a Harry mientras él buscaba desesperadamente a su alrededor Dios sabe qué. Estaba cambiando el pañal de Josie, luego tenía que prepararla porque sus padres venían a verla también. Quería que su hija luciera lo mejor posible.

"¿Qué estás buscando?" Preguntó.

Harry hizo una pausa en lo que estaba haciendo y lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos. "Uh... Nada." Dijo antes de continuar con su búsqueda.

"¿Qué buscas? Tal vez lo he visto." Louis insistió mientras le ponía los pantalones a Josie. Era uno de los conjuntos que su madre le había dado. Besó la parte inferior de sus pies cuando ella levantó sus piernas y se hizo una pequeña pelota.

"Es solo un papel... para la escuela." Harry movió su mano, quitándole importancia.

"Ya veo." Louis agarró el cepillo de Josie y comenzó a cepillarle el pelo. Solo tenía un mes y medio de edad, pero ya tenía mucho y a Louis le encantaba cepillarlo y ponerle lindas cintas para la cabeza.

Frunció el ceño cuando Josie levantó los brazos, emitiendo pequeños gruñidos mientras volvía a desarreglar su pelo. "Josie, estás despeinándote. Niña mala." Apartó sus manos y la cepilló de nuevo, luego le puso una cinta con una flor azul claro, lo cual hizo que llorara.

"Louis, ella odia esa mierda." Harry dijo mientras miraba debajo de la cama.

"No lo hace." Louis dijo obstinadamente, sonriendo por lo linda que se veía su Josie. "Ahora, ¿Puedes decirme qué estás buscando?" Preguntó nuevamente mientras Anne entraba con un cesto lleno de pañales limpios.

"No me digas que perdiste la tarjeta de seguro social." Anne dejó caer el cesto cerca de la cuna y caminó hacia Harry.

"No lo perdí. Está por aquí." Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "No es como si le hubiesen crecido piernas y hubiese escapado."

"¡Te juro que si lo perdiste, serás tú quien tendrá que encontrar la manera de hacer que te crezcan un par de piernas extra cuando haya terminado contigo, Harry Edward!" Anne comenzó a mirar alrededor de la cama. "Te dije que lo pusieras en un lugar seguro. Si alguien lo encuentra, quién sabe qué pueden hacer con su identidad. ¿Me entiendes?"

Harry miró detrás de su mesita de noche y dio un grito en señal de victoria, sacando el sobre que había detrás. "Parece que no tendré que hacer que me crezcan otro par de piernas, madre." Agitó el sobre hasta que Anne se lo arrebató.

"Lo guardaré hasta que aprendas a mantener las cosas seguras. Voy a guardarlo junto al tuyo." Ella le dijo, luego se volvió para mirar a Louis. "Si alguna vez lo necesitas, pídemelo, cariño."

Él le sonrió y asintió, apreciando el consejo de Anne. Una vez que ella se fue, miró a Harry, con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¿Qué?" Harry murmuró inocentemente.

"¡No puedo creer que no supieras dónde estaba! Ese es el futuro completo de nuestra hija. ¡Debes ser más responsable, Harry! ¿Qué pasa si no lo encuentras la próxima vez?" Louis negó con la cabeza.

"No habrá una próxima vez porque ella ya lo cogió. Probablemente no lo volveremos a ver hasta que Josie cumpla dieciocho años." Puso los ojos en blanco. Luego extendió la mano hacia ella, queriendo cargarla. "¡Déjame ver a mi Josie, rápido antes de que alguien robe su identidad y ya no sea Josie!"

Louis la puso en los brazos de Harry, pero rodó los ojos antes de hacerlo. "No es divertido, Harry."

"Sí, lo es." Él dijo, luego miró a Josie y comenzó a hablar con ella usando su tono normal. "Porque si ya no eres Josie, tendremos que nombrarte Harriet."

"Diablos no." Louis arrugó la nariz. "Su nombre es Louise."

"Porque yo la nombré así." Harry se lo recordó, haciendo que se sonrojara, luego volvío a mirar a su hija y comenzó a hablar con ella nuevamente. "¿No te encanta, Josie? Es un nombre bonito para una niña bonita." Le besó la frente suavemente, su pelo rojo le hizo cosquillas en la nariz.

"Gracias. Por nombrarla así debido a mí." Louis habló en voz baja.

Harry sonrió y sus ojos brillaron. "De nada. Pero cuenta con que le pondremos mi nombre al próximo."

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, aclarando su garganta en medio del incómodo silencio. Agradecido de escuchar el timbre y luego las voces de John y Evelyn.

"La abuela y el abuelo están aquí." Louis le dijo a Josie en su voz de bebé, arreglando su cinta de nuevo. La maldita cosa seguía cayéndose.

"No creo que debamos hablarle así. Creo que si le hablamos alto y claro, su habla se desarrollará más rápido."

"Ella es un bebé, Harry. Está bien si le hablamos así por el momento." Alegó, usando su tono de 'mamá' que había comenzado a desarrollar cuanto más regañaba a Harry por su hija.

"No. Los cerebros de los bebés son como esponjas. Hay que empezar a hacerlo temprano. He visto niños con sus padres en la ferretería y no puedo entender una mierda cuando hablan." Harry argumentó.

"¡Porque son pequeños!" Louis quería gritar. "¿Cómo se supone que hablen correctamente si ni siquiera pueden sostener bien un tenedor? No necesitas saber lo que están diciendo, de todos modos."

"Uh... Sí, lo necesito. Podrían estar hablando mierda por lo que sé." Dijo. "De todos modos, no quiero que ella sea así. Quiero que sea elocuente e inteligente. El otro día, mientras te duchabas, le puse unos videos sobre los estados."

"¿Qué demonios...?"

"Así, aprende los estados y una vez que los sepa, aprenderá los países." Harry besó la mejilla de Josie.

"¡Harry, ni siquiera tú conoces todos los nombres de los estados!" Louis le dijo, exasperado. Harry era absolutamente ridículo.

"Los he estado aprendiendo. ¡Pregúntame! Adelante, pregúntame." Harry le dijo con orgullo. Eso hizo que Louis sonriera al sentirse orgulloso también, incluso si Harry estaba siendo odioso con respecto a su bebé de un mes aprendiendo los estados.

"Lo haré después de que veamos a mis padres."

"Imprimiré una copia de un mapa y los nombraré a todos." Harry dijo mientras se ponía de pie, con Josie todavía aferrada a sus brazos, cerca de su pecho, manteniéndola abrigada y cómoda. Louis lo siguió escaleras abajo, mirando a Josie por encima del hombro de Harry, sus grandes ojos azules abiertos e intentando con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse en Harry, pero parecían un poco bizcos.

"Lo sé, muffin. Tu papá es extremadamente guapo." Harry le dijo, escuchando que Louis resoplaba.

Cuando llegaron al final de las escaleras, Louis corrió hacia su madre, que estaba saludando a Anne en la puerta. Llevaba un gran suéter rosa y su largo cabello rubio estaba recogido. Se veía hermosa. Esperaba que su hija algún día se viera tan hermosa como su abuela. Tenía una buena probabilidad de ello, ya que todas las mujeres en su familia y la de Harry eran atractivas.

La abrazó y luego le tocó el vientre, sintiendo que su hermana se movía debajo de su mano. A veces encontraba raro que su hija y su hermana tuvieran la misma edad, pero se recordó a sí mismo que solo tenía dieciocho años. Había una gran brecha de edad entre él y su hermana, pero al menos iba a tener a Josie para crecer con ella. Esperaba que se convirtieran en mejores amigas.

"¡Cariño!" Su madre exclamó alegremente cuando lo vio, lo abrazó con la misma calidez, atacando su rostro con besos como Anne había hecho con Harry hace poco. "Te he extrañado mucho."

"Vivo al lado mamá." Louis soltó una risita. "Pero también te he extrañado."

"Tienes que visitarnos más a menudo. Ni siquiera has visto el cuarto de Claire." Dijo ella, pareciendo herida.

"Iré después de la cena. Apuesto a que es hermoso."

"Tu padre lo montó todo él solo." Sonrió orgullosamente, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a John.

"Dime que no es un cuarto con temática de los años setenta." Louis se quejó, conociendo a su padre y su amor por la música.

"Oh, Dios, no, por supuesto que no. ¡Que el Señor no lo quiera!" Evelyn se rio. "Más le vale que mantenga toda esa basura de los setenta en la caja dentro del garaje. ¡Debería estar contento que yo no la haya tirado todavía!"

John entornó los ojos. "Tócala y la moveré a la habitación de Louis." Amenazó.

Antes de que pudieran empezar a discutir, Louis llevó a sus padres hacia la cocina donde Harry estaba hablando con Robin, Josie todavía estaba despierta en sus brazos y hacía ruidos de bebé.

"Sí, mi jefe está pensando en darme un aumento." Harry le dijo con orgullo. "Dijo que soy su mejor empleado."

"¡Qué bien Harry!" John dijo mientras iba por Josie.

Harry se la dio justo cuando Robin estuvo a punto de responder. Los hombres se juntaron mientras Evelyn se sentaba en la mesa ya que le dolían los pies y la espalda. El embarazo era un poco más difícil de lo que había sido con Louis.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, hijo." Robin colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y apretó un poco.

"Gracias, papá." Harry sonrió.

"Estoy seguro de que esta hermosa señorita está orgullosa de su papá." John besó la mejilla de Josie. "¿No es así, mi pequeña mariposa?" Dijo mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Lo está." Louis pasó por ahí con platos para ayudar a Anne a poner la mesa.

No era una cena elegante pues iban a comer pizza que Anne había pedido antes y acababa de llegar. Louis puso un plato frente a su madre y frunció el ceño cuando la vio moviéndose en su silla. Iba a preguntar si estaba bien, pero el resto eligió ese momento para entrar. John le dio el bebé a Evelyn y luego la colocó en su mecedora, preguntándose si les parecía bien que Dusty se acostase debajo después de asegurarse de que Josie estaba bien.

Estaban pasando un buen rato en el momento en que Josie comenzó a llorar y justo cuando Louis estuvo a punto de levantarse, Dusty se puso de pie sobre sus patas traseras, con las delanteras descansando sobre el borde de la mecedora. Miró a Josie por unos segundos y luego comenzó a mecerla suavemente hasta que dejó de llorar.

"¡Quién necesita una niñera cuando se tiene a Dusty!" Anne rio por lo bajo, luego acarició el gato.

El gato los ignoró y se tumbó de nuevo bajo la mecedora y se durmió. Cuando terminaron de comer, se quedaron en la mesa para ponerse al día ahora que sus vidas eran más ajetreadas. Louis se quedó al lado de su madre, solo se movió cuando tuvo que alimentar a Josie, que estaba más exigente que nunca. Estaba contento que ella comiera rápido, así podía volver a la mesa. Cuando volvió a sentarse junto a su madre, la vio cerrar los ojos y poner una mano sobre su boca.

"¿Estás bien, mamá?" Le preguntó.

"¡Sí! Solo estoy cansada." Evelyn le aseguró, viendo la preocupación en la cara de Louis. Pero él sabía que algo andaba mal, su madre estaba respirando como si sintiese dolor, su respiración era débil y baja.

"Tal vez deberías ir a casa y descansar. Josie y yo te visitaremos mañana." Louis sugirió.

Evelyn cerró los ojos y luego los abrió de nuevo y miró directamente a John. "No te asustes... Pero creo que mi fuente se rompió." Dijo justo cuando Louis oyó el inconfundible sonido de líquido cayendo en el suelo.

"¡¿QUÉ?!" Louis rápidamente se incorporó y, efectivamente, había un charco de líquido en el suelo, rodeando la silla de su madre. "¡Mamá! ¡Papá!" Louis gritó, su voz con pánico y era casi histérica. Su madre iba a dar a luz y no sabía qué hacer, a pesar de que había pasado por el mismo proceso hace solo un mes y medio.

"Dije que no te asustes." Evelyn estaba respirando profundamente. Sabía que todos comenzarían a enloquecer y no quería que hicieran una escena. Excepto por Harry quien calmadamente continuaba masticando su comida.

"No estamos asustados. Estamos perfectamente bien, amor." John se levantó con calma y caminó hacia la silla de su esposa. La tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. En cuanto estuvo estable, él comenzó a llevarla al automóvil, contento de que el hospital estuviera cerca.

"¡Voy contigo!" Louis dijo y rápidamente se levantó y los siguió, decidido a estar al lado de su madre como ella había estado para él cuando dio a luz a su pequeña estrella.

"¡Espera!" Harry lo detuvo. "¡No puedes ir! ¡Josie te necesita!"

Se levantó cuando Louis cargó a Josie y corrió escaleras arriba para ponerla en su cuna, donde estaría a salvo, mientras se ponía ropa más apropiada para la ocasión. Estaba poniéndose los zapatos cuando Harry entró exigiendo saber si realmente iría con ellos aun cuando ya se habían ido al hospital.

"No voy a llevarla, Harry." Dijo mientras se ataba los cordones de sus Vans. "Hay suficiente leche en el refrigerador" Tranquilizó al preocupado padre, luego agarró su billetera y su teléfono e intentó salir de la habitación.

"¿En serio me vas a dejar solo con ella?" Harry preguntó, sorprendido.

"Sí" Louis dijo, dándole una mirada divertida. "Eres su padre, ¿no? Puedes cuidarla una noche sin mí, ¿verdad?"

"Quiero decir, supongo que sí." Harry se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello y luego miró a Josie, quien estaba durmiendo, y luego a Louis.

"¡Bien! Anne sabe cómo calentar la leche y probablemente lo hará por ti una vez para que aprendas, pero después de eso será una 'noche yo-yo' para ti." Louis le dijo mientras besaba a Josie y luego salió de la habitación, con Harry siguiéndolo.

"¿Qué es una 'noche yo-yo'?" Le preguntó.

"Quiere decir que estarás por tu cuenta." Louis se encogió de hombros.

Harry no tuvo tiempo para decir nada más pues Louis ya había cerrado la puerta principal. Dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro, luego se dirigió a la cocina y abrió la nevera. Buscó la leche que creía que estaba en una botella, pero en su lugar encontró un recipiente con bolsitas llenas de leche en la parte posterior de la nevera. La tapa estaba bien cerrada cuando la agarró y la abrió para echarle un mejor vistazo. Tenían la fecha en que Louis se la había sacado y la fecha en que se suponía se iban a desechar. Estaba a punto de agarrar una cuando Anne lo sobresaltó y casi hizo que dejara caer el recipiente.

"No las saques si no vas a usarlas." Anne entró con una cubeta y una fregona después de haber limpiado el desorden en el comedor.

"Solo estaba viendo si era suficiente." Harry volvió a poner la tapa y rápidamente volvió a poner el recipiente en la nevera.

"Se supone que debe comer en dos o tres horas más. Ven a buscarme para decirte cómo calentar la leche." Se dirigió al garaje para guardar la cubeta y la fregona. Cuando terminó, guardó las botellas de gaseosa y encendió el lavavajillas antes de irse a su habitación.

Harry agarró una de las grandes botellas de gaseosa y volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta para que esta permaneciera cálida y cómoda para Josie. La revisó una vez más mientras bebía de la botella grande, frunciendo el ceño cuando vio que sus pequeñas manos se movieron.

"Así que... Solo somos tú y yo, muffin. Completamente solos." Le dijo.

Esperaba que Josie abriera los ojos y cuando el bebé no lo hizo, Harry fue a sentarse en su cama, encendió su computadora y comenzó a mirar Capitán América. Dusty se subió a la cama y se acostó para ver la película con él. Todo iba bien hasta que Josie comenzó a gimotear y llorar a todo volumen. Harry pasó sus dedos por la espalda de Dusty cuando el gato pareció comenzar a agitarse debido a los llantos del bebé.

"Ella está bien, amigo. Probablemente tenga un pañal sucio." Harry le tranquilizó, sabiendo que era demasiado pronto para que Josie tuviera hambre de nuevo.

Se levantó para cargarla y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la sábana de la cuna manchada con un poco de popó. La sostuvo frente a él para ver cómo estaba, descubriendo que su pañal se había soltado y movido hacia un lado y el popó le estaba manchando la pierna.

"Oh no, bebé. Qué asco." Harry arrugó la nariz, ahora era él quien tenía que lidiar con esto cuando, por lo general era Louis quien lo hacía.

Puso a Josie en el suelo encima de una manta y cuidadosamente le quitó el pañal. Le dieron arcadas al ver el desastre, pues el bebé había hecho, lo que en su opinión era, la peor mierda de la historia. Empeoró incluso más porque Josie aún no había terminado de hacer popó, así que Harry la cubrió rápidamente con el pañal. Esperó hasta que termine y luego la descubrió para evaluar la situación.

"¿Con qué te ha estado alimentando Louis?" Agarró toallitas húmedas y comenzó a limpiarla.

Ella comenzó a llorar e hizo que Harry se desesperara más debido a que lo hacía demasiado alto. Dusty saltó de la cama y fue a acostarse a su lado. Se envolvió alrededor de ella y comenzó a ronronear y frotar su cabeza junto a la suya. El bebé lloriqueó unos segundos más, luego se calmó y abrazó a Dusty.

Ya había usado la mayoría de las toallitas del contenedor cuando se dio cuenta de que ella olía mal. Decidió que necesitaba un baño así que agarró al bebé y sus cosas y se dirigió al baño. Bien, podría bañarla debidamente, Harry sabía cómo hacerlo debido a que a veces ayudaba a Louis. Esperó a que el baño estuviera caliente antes de quitarle el resto de la ropa y acostarla lentamente en su bañera tibia.

Parecía estar lista para gritar como si la estuviesen matando, pero pronto se calmó y dejó que Harry la bañara rápidamente. Cuando terminó, la envolvió en su toalla y la dejó en la encimera, sobre dos toallas dobladas, y comenzó a secarla y vestirla. Cuando acabó de hacerlo, la llevó al dormitorio, le cepilló el pelo y luego la dejó en el centro de la cama para cambiar las sábanas. Tenía que usar las feas grises que Louis había comprado para tener más de una y cuando terminó, dejó a Josie ahí para ir a lavarlas y también a la manta y su ropa. No le importaba que solo fueran esas cosas y probablemente usaría más agua de la necesaria.

"Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Anne gritó y... Mierda. Se suponía que ella no debía descubrir que estaba lavando solo esos artículos, ya que no le gustaba desperdiciar mucha agua.

"Josie hizo la caca más grande de todas y manchó todo." Le dijo mientras se movía para estar de pie frente a la lavadora.

"Bien." Anne suspiró. "Ven aquí, así puedo mostrarte cómo calentar la leche. Tienes que hacerlo unos minutos antes para que esté lista cuando ella tenga hambre."

La siguió a la cocina y la observó agarrar un recipiente de vidrio y llenarlo con agua caliente. Después agarró una botella de las muchas que Josie tenía y luego una bolsita de leche de la nevera.

"Simplemente colócalo en el agua caliente y deje que se caliente, cuando el agua se enfríe agregue más agua caliente. Hazlo hasta que ella empiece a llorar y estará caliente para entonces. No tan calentito como si fuera directo del pecho, pero lo suficiente. Cuando hayas hecho eso, simplemente coloca esta cosa de la parte superior de la bolsita en la parte de arriba de la botella y listo." Terminó de explicar.

"Vale." Harry asintió. "Gracias mamá."

"No hay problema, cariño." Anne le sonrió y se acercó para poner su mano en la mejilla de Harry, frotando la cálida piel con su pulgar. "Lo estás haciendo increíble, cielo."

Él se sonrojó y dejó que su madre le besara la frente antes de irse a su habitación. Calentó la bolsita como le fue dicho y cuando ella comenzó a llorar, tocó la bolsita, contento de que estuvieran lo suficientemente caliente. La conectó a la botella y corrió escaleras arriba, donde Josie estaba llorando a todo volumen.

"Tía, ni siquiera yo lloro por comida." Harry cerró la puerta y se dirigió tranquilamente hacia la cama donde Josie y Dusty estaban recostados, los pequeños pies y manos de ella se movían en el aire hacia adelante y atrás, con impaciencia.

La levantó, agarró la almohada de lactancia y se sentó en la cama, con la espalda contra el cabezal y comenzó a darle de comer, sus grandes ojos azules estaban abiertos y hacían lo posible por mirarlo. Quiso sacar una foto cuando las manos regordetas de Josie agarraron los costados del biberón y parecía como si estuviera sosteniéndolo. Harry pensó que las pequeñas uñas eran adorables. Pero él nunca solía cortarlas, siempre con miedo de lastimarla por accidente.

"¿Extrañas a mami?" La arrulló. "Porque yo lo extraño. Pero apuesto a que te estás divirtiendo con papá, ¿verdad? Soy tu padre favorito, ¿no, muffin?" Le preguntó, sonriendo hacia su pequeño rostro. Su cabello rojo y rizado se levantaba un poco, pero a diferencia de Louis, Harry no iba a peinarlo de nuevo. Su pelo también era rizado y ambos merecían tener un día de pelo loco juntos.

Cuando ella terminó toda la leche, Harry dejó el biberón vacío sobre su mesita de noche y luego levantó al bebé y la colocó en su pecho, tratando de sacar el aire que podría haberle entrado en la barriga. No esperaba que Josie escupiera un poco de leche y esta se derramara sobre su pijama rosa.

"¿Has hecho un desastre, dulce Josie?" Murmuró. "Eres más como yo de lo que aparentas." Rio por lo bajo y comenzó a quitarle el pijama justo cuando recibió una notificación.

Rápidamente abrió su teléfono al ver que era un mensaje de Louis y sonrió al ver una foto de él cargando a la niña más pequeña que había visto en su vida. Tenía el cabello oscuro como Louis y no podía ver claramente su cara pues como acababa de nacer, se parecía a cualquier otro recién nacido. Pero sabía que tendría ojos azules como todos los Tomlinson. Esperaba por su bien que se pareciera a su bonito hermano.

"Mira bebé." Harry le mostró el teléfono a Josie. "Esa es la hermana de mami, tu tía Claire. Ella acaba de nacer."

Olvidó por completo ponerle a Josie un pijama limpio y en lugar de eso, respondió al mensaje de Louis y luego se acostó en la cama con su pequeña estrella encima de su pecho desnudo, luego encendió la televisión para ver dibujos animados. Sonrió al ver que las caricaturas viejas se estaban transmitiendo en lugar de las nuevas extrañas que creía que eran una basura completa. Tom y Jerry era una de sus favoritas. Perdió completamente la noción del tiempo y cuando Louis entró, los encontró en la misma posición. Josie durmiendo en su pecho desnudo y Harry frotándole la espalda.

"¿Por qué está desnuda?" Louis preguntó, su voz sonando cansada y molesta.

"Libera el pezón." Harry se encogió de hombros, luego bostezó.

"¡Se supone que no debe estar desnuda! Podría resfriarse. ¡Es invierno!" Louis se dirigió hacia él para cargarla, pero Harry la alejó.

"¡No tiene frío!" Exclamó, sosteniéndola más cerca.

"¡No sabes eso! ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando?" Louis criticó, luego continuó. "¿Estabas pensando siquiera? No puedo ni dejarla contigo por unas horas." Cuando Harry relajó sus brazos en señal de derrota, Louis finalmente la arrebató de su agarre. Luego comenzó a buscar otro atuendo para su bebé desnudo. Aunque se sentía cálida y cómoda, Louis quería que estuviera con ropa por si acaso. Ella podría haber estado lo suficientemente cálida en los brazos de su padre, pero Louis no le diría eso. Era su madre y se preocupaba.

"¿Cómo están tu mamá y Claire?" Harry le preguntó.

"Están muy bien. ¡Fue un parto muy fácil y Claire es hermosa!" Louis suspiró de forma soñadora. "Tomé muchas fotos."

"¿Más hermosa que nuestra hija?" Pero antes de que pudiera responder, Harry dijo: "Imposible" mientras le sonreía a Josie, que ahora estaba durmiendo en brazos de mamá.

"¡Basta ya! Estoy muy feliz, vale." Louis dijo. "Y mi padre lloró. Creo que mamá jodió su otra mano."

Harry se rio. "Me alegro de no haber tomado tu mano. Probablemente ya no tendría la mía."

"No tendrías pene." Louis le sonrió dulcemente y luego se giró para poner a Josie en su cuna, así ella podría dormir antes de que ellos también fueran a la cama.  
  


*****

Tres días después, cuando Evelyn finalmente llegó a casa, Louis fue el primero en estar ahí con Josie, pues quería tener tiempo a solas con sus padres y su hermana. Le dio el bebé a su padre en cuanto entró por la puerta y luego fue con su madre para abrazarla antes de finalmente cargar a su hermana. Su madre parecía estar a punto de desmayarse por el agotamiento y nunca había visto a su padre tan causado.

"Se ven terribles." Louis les dijo, su tono honesto pero comprensivo. Ahora sabía lo que era tratar con un recién nacido y podía sentir empatía. Josie era un bebé exigente.

"Ella llora más que tú." John se sentó en el sofá junto a su esposa, frotándose los cansados ojos. "Y mamá vendrá a verla mañana." Parecía a punto de llorar.

"Buena suerte con eso." Louis dijo, esperando que ella se concentrara completamente en Claire y los dejara en paz a él y a Josie. Pero sabía que eso no iba a suceder. Su abuela Beatrice iba a estar encima de su hija y hermana. La amaba, pero deseaba que ella fuera más dulce como Josephine.

John le dio el bebé a Evelyn y luego se levantó para abrir la puerta y dejar que Anne, Robin y Harry entrasen a la casa. Harry estaba aprovechando su hora del almuerzo para ir a verla y Louis pensó en lo dulce que era de su parte el hacerlo. Algún día tendría que pasar por su trabajo y llevar a Josie ahí, mostrarle dónde trabajaba su papá.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Anne abrazó a Evelyn. "Traje algo de comida para los dos. Supuse que probablemente no tendrías tiempo para cocinar."

"Gracias." John dijo con gratitud. "Ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de dormir."

"¿Quieren comer ahora?" Anne cuestionó y cuando ellos asintieron, se dirigió a la cocina para calentar la comida.

"Gracias, Anne. Realmente lo apreciamos." Evelyn sonrió cansadamente.

"¿Puedo cargarla?" Harry le preguntó cortésmente a Evelyn.

"Claro que puedes cariño." Ella sonrió y le tendió el pequeño bebé a Harry.

Harry la acunó cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que su cabeza se apoyara correctamente en su brazo. Claire era incluso más pequeña que Josie, lo cual tenía sentido, ya que ella nació un poco antes y su hija nació una semana después. La pequeñita codiciosa había querido estar más tiempo dentro de su madre.

"Es hermosa, Evelyn." Alagó amablemente.

"Lameculos." Louis siseó por lo bajo. Harry puso los ojos en blanco y le sacó la lengua. Evelyn, con un poco de suerte, sería su suegra, por supuesto que quería que ella lo amara.

"Realmente lo es." Robin coincidió. "Ella y Josie romperán muchos corazones."

Tanto John como Harry hicieron una mueca ante la mención de sus hijas teniendo intereses amorosos, lo que provocó que Louis, su madre y Anne se rieran.

Anne colocó sus platos de comida en la mesita de café, luego se dirigió a la cocina y regresó con dos botellas de agua fría. Louis sostuvo a Josie, que comenzaba a ponerse un poco irritable, mientras Anne cargaba a Claire y Robin observaba al bebé por encima de su hombro.

"Se parece a Louis cuando era un recién nacido." Anne dijo.

"Sí." Evelyn confirmó mientras comía. Ella y John estaban muriendo de hambre. Harry miró la comida ansiosamente, pero Anne lo miró y le dijo que se retirara y se fuera a casa si quería algo de comer. Hizo un puchero, pero no se quejó.

Terminó excusándose ya que también moría de hambre y terminó en casa comiendo el gran plato de comida que Anne le había dejado. Mientras comía, pensó en ahorrar suficiente dinero como para enviarla a un spa durante el día para que pudiera relajarse y regresar como nueva. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer por su madre a quien adoraba. Cuando terminó y puso el plato en el lavavajillas, regresó a la casa contigua para decirles que volvería a trabajar.

En la casa de los Tomlinson, vio que estaban tomando fotos de ambos bebés. Las habían colocado en unas almohadas en el sofá y Louis se estaba volviendo loco fotografiándolas. Supo que Josie estaba a punto de llorar cuando comenzó a hacer pucheros y luego abrió los ojos para darles una mirada irritada. Unos segundos después su pequeño rostro se frunció y comenzó a llorar a todo volumen. Harry quería ir por ella, pero tenía que marcharse. Sabía que si la cargaba, no iba a soltarla pronto y llegaría tarde al trabajo.

"Cuídate." Louis le dijo antes de que se vaya.

Harry besó su mejilla sin pensarlo y salió por la puerta sin mirar atrás.

Louis se sonrojó cuando todos los adultos le sonrieron burlonamente y luego cogió a una lloriqueante Josie. Terminó teniendo que volver a casa porque ella no dejaba de llorar y estaba molestando a Claire, que también había comenzado a llorar. Esperaba que ambas se llevaran bien cuando fueran mayores y fueran mejores amigas.

******

Cuando marzo llegó, Josie ya tenía tres meses de edad. Su cabello era un poco más largo y su cuerpo un poco más grande. Louis sentía que crecía todos los días. Pero eso no significaba que cuidarla fuera más fácil. Ella todavía lloraba y hacía popó. Su personalidad estaba empezando a mostrarse más y era una pequeña cosita enérgica. Finalmente había sonreído de verdad y ellos creían que tenía las sonrisas más lindas, especialmente las sin dientes que solía darles solo a sus padres. Harry lloró cuando ella le sonrió por primera vez, pero lo negaba cada vez que Louis lo mencionaba.

Ahora solo quedaban tres meses de escuela y ninguno de ellos podía esperar a graduarse. Pero hasta que lo hicieran, Louis se aseguraría de que Harry estuviera al tanto de todas sus tareas y pasara todas las pruebas. Estaría jodido si el papá de su bebé tuviera que repetir último año.

El día había sido largo y estaba aburrido cuando se sentó en la mesa del almuerzo esperando que el resto de sus amigos llegaran. Puso la bolsa con su almuerzo sobre la mesa y sacó un pequeño recipiente lleno de lasaña que Anne había preparado para cenar la noche anterior. Harry tenía lo mismo para almorzar y quería esperarlo para que ambos pudieran ir a calentarlo en uno de los tres microondas que la escuela tenía en la cafetería.

"¡A la mierda!" Louis suspiró y se levantó para calentar su almuerzo. Josie estaba comiendo más y como resultado de eso, Louis tenía más hambre que nunca. Solo estaba agradecido de no aumentar de peso.

Estaba parado frente al microondas. Cuando terminó de calentar la comida, la sacó y la revisó para asegurarse de que estaba caliente.

"Maldición, Tomlinson." Dijo una voz molesta detrás de él. "¿En serio vas a comer todo eso?"

Louis puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró a Kendall. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior y no estaba de humor para tratar con perras como ella. Le dolían los pechos y estaba hambriento y sediento.

"No es de extrañar por qué tienes un culo gordo." Ella se rio. "Apenas puedes ponerte tus jeans." Dijo con una risita.

Louis rodó sus ojos una vez más y luego la miró de arriba abajo. "Sé que estás celosa de que yo sí que tengo un culo, pero está bien, Kendall. Simplemente podrías comprar uno con el dinero de tus padres. Estoy seguro de que Kris estará totalmente de acuerdo con eso."

"Mantén el nombre de mi madre fuera de tu sucia boca, chupapollas."

"Al menos yo sí puedo chuparle la polla." Louis dijo. "El hecho de que estés celosa de que tenga su pene en mi culo no significa que tengas que actuar como una homofóbica." Le dijo.

"¡Si no hubieras sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedar embarazado, entonces él seguiría siendo mío!" Ella gritó, acercándose. "Solo está contigo ahora por ese bebé, que según la última vez que vi, no se parece en nada a él."

Louis estalló en carcajadas, teniendo que inclinarse en la lacena para apoyarse. "Cariño, él te bloqueó. No me digas que te hiciste otra cuenta para acosarlo. Eres patética, y ahora si me disculpa Lord Farquaad, me gustaría volver a mi mesa a comer mis deliciosos carbohidratos."

Ya se estaba formando una multitud a su alrededor y Louis comenzaba a enojarse porque solo quería almorzar y seguir con su vida. Agarró su lasaña y dio un paso para alejarse de ahí, pero Kendall se la quitó de las manos. La multitud comenzó a gritar "¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!" Y Louis quería gritarles que ya no estaban en la secundaria. Al mismo tiempo, intentaba controlar su ira al ver que su comida fue desparramada por todo el piso blanco. Suspiró.

"Recógelo." Exigió.

"Oblígame, estúpida zorra." Kendall se acercó, imponiéndosele.

"¿Yo soy la zorra estúpida? ¡Tú eres la que pensó que Harry estaba enamorado de ti durante los últimos tres años en los que me estuvo follando todo el tiempo!" Louis gritó. "¿Quién es la estúpida zorra ahora?" Negó con la cabeza e intentó alejarse, pero no pudo porque ella lo empujó con fuerza, haciendo que su codo golpeara el borde del mostrador.

Dolía mucho y Louis quiso llorar pero no tuvo tiempo pues Kendall lo empujó de nuevo e hizo que se cayera, aterrizando con fuerza en su mano izquierda. Sintió que algo se movió fuera de lugar en su muñeca y la sostuvo rápidamente cerca de su pecho. Levantó la vista y miró a Kendall con ojos llorosos. Le había hecho suficiente, pero aun así no iba a golpearla. No se iba a rebajar a su nivel. Louis era mejor que eso.

"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!" Harry gritó desde algún lado, pero Louis no pudo verlo ya que su visión empezaba a ponerse borrosa debido al dolor.

Sintió que alguien lo ayudaba a levantarse y se dio cuenta de que era Zayn al oler su colonia. Zayn tiró de él hacia su mesa pero Louis quiso volver allí cuando escuchó que Harry le gritaba a quien estaba seguro era Kendall.

"Louis, ¿Qué pasó?" Preguntó su preocupado mejor amigo, exigiendo saber.

"¡Ella me empujó y ahora me duele el brazo!" Louis se quejó, sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo con el derecho.

"¡Liam!" Zayn llamó a su novio, quien se acercó a él y a Louis en un instante. "Necesita que lo lleven a la enfermería. Su brazo podría estar roto."

Liam fue donde Louis, levantó al lloriqueante chico en brazos, a estilo nupcial, y lo llevó a la oficina de la enfermera para que la señora Martha pudiera ver su brazo lesionado.

"Sabes que mis piernas funcionan bien, ¿no?" Louis soltó una risita a pesar de estar sufriendo.

Liam solo rodó los ojos y sonrió.


	26. Capítulo XXV

Harry ya estaba en el pasillo cuando escuchó a Louis gritar.

Rápidamente corrió hacia la habitación donde había venido el ruido, pero antes de llegar allí, fue detenido por la multitud de personas que rodeaban la entrada. Harry fue donde algunas chicas pequeñas estaban grabando la conmoción que estaba pasando dentro. Sobre sus cabezas, vio a Louis tirado en el suelo sucio y frío, llorando, sujetando su brazo con dolor, y Kendall estaba parada sobre él, lista para empujarlo de nuevo. Antes de que pudiera ponerse al lado de Louis, Zayn se abrió paso entre la multitud y ayudó a que Louis se levantase, protegiéndolo de Kendall y el resto de los frenéticos estudiantes de secundaria que estaban observando.

Una rabia candente hirvió en la mente de Harry y vio a Louis lloriquear mientras Zayn lo alejaba de la escena. Se enojó aún más cuando vio que el almuerzo de Louis estaba por todo el piso. Sabía que Kendall le rompió el brazo y lo lastimó. Nunca había sentido el impulso de golpear tanto a alguien hasta ahora. Una cosa había sido ver a Louis caerse cuando había estado encinta debido a que un idiota accidentalmente lo derribó, pero el ver que alguien lo lastimaba a propósito lo puso más que furioso.

"¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?" Gritó mientras corría para pararse frente a ella y mirarla como si no fuera más que escoria. Lo cual era exactamente lo que ella era.

"Yo- yo no hice nada. Él fue quien vino contra mí." Kendall mintió mientras daba un paso atrás, buscando una forma de escapar.

"Seguro que sí. " Harry gruñó y dio un paso más cerca, su cara a solo unos centímetros de la de ella.

Ella siempre había querido que él estuviera así de cerca, mirar sus bellos ojos verdes y besarlo, pero ahora deseaba que se alejara ya que parecía el mismo diablo.

"Harry" Niall habló y lo agarró del brazo. "Tienes que calmarte." Dijo y lentamente envolvió su mano alrededor del puño cerrado de Harry. "Louis te necesita en este momento."

"No hemos terminado." Harry la miró con furia y dio un paso atrás. "Aléjate de él, maldita perra."

La miró mientras se alejaba, ignorandola cuando comenzó a llorar y su hermana trató de consolarla. Miró en esa dirección una vez más, viendo que Lovett le colocaba la mano sobre su hombro y la sacaba de allí.

Harry se dirigió a la enfermería donde sabía que estaba Louis. Cuando llegó allí, irrumpió en la habitación sin llamar e ignoró a la señora Martha cuando esta negó con la cabeza, fue directamente al lado de Louis, que estaba sentado en la mesa.

"¿Qué duele?" Le preguntó a Louis.

"Mi muñeca." Él respondió en voz baja.

Liam estaba sentado a su lado y Zayn estaba a unos pasos hablando por teléfono. Harry asumió que estaba hablando con Evelyn según lo que escuchaba. Podía oír su voz histérica a través del altavoz.

Colgó, luego se dirigió a ellos y se sentó junto a Liam, "Llamé a Evelyn y ella va a llamar a John para que venga. Dijo que tenía que preparar a Claire y que llegaría tan pronto como pudiera." Zayn le informó a su amigo.

"Zayn no deberías haberla llamado." Louis gimió e hizo una mueca cuando movió su brazo herido más de lo que se suponía debió haberlo movido.

"Tuve que llamarlos, Louis. Que me maldigan si esa puta se sale con la suya."

"No te preocupes" Dijo Harry. "Esos idiotas filmaron todo. Apuesto a que ya está en Facebook, IG y Twitter." Negó con la cabeza. "Malditos curiosos."

"Estoy en ello." Zayn dijo y luego comenzó a revisar las redes sociales. En poco tiempo, ya tuvo videos guardados en su teléfono, todos desde diferentes ángulos, aquello mostraba todo lo que pasó. Hizo una mueca cuando vio a Louis golpearse el brazo en el mostrador.

"¿Está roto?" Louis le preguntó a la Sra. Martha, su voz asustada de la respuesta.

"No. Creo que está torcido o incluso dislocado. Sugeriría que vayas al médico y te hagas una radiografía solo para estar seguros." Ella le aconsejó mientras colocaba una bolsa de hielo sobre su brazo.

Lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos. "¿Qué? ¿Cuándo sanará? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cargar a mi bebé? ¡Y a alimentarla!" El tono de Louis se elevó con preocupación. ¿Cómo iba a cuidar a Josie si no podía mover su brazo? Miró a Harry, sus ojos azules abiertos de miedo y llenos de lágrimas. Pero Harry permaneció en silencio, no muy seguro de cómo confortarlo, pues no estaba seguro de la gravedad de su lesión.

Zayn lo pellizcó y Harry lo miró con ojos enojados que rápidamente se suavizaron cuando vio que Zayn abrazaba a Liam. Harry se levantó y se sentó detrás de Louis y lentamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, con cuidado de no lastimarle el brazo y luego lo empujó hacia atrás para que estuviera apoyado en su pecho.

"No llores, bebé. Vamos a esperar a que lleguen tus padres para que puedan llevarte al hospital." Harry le frotó el interior del brazo bueno y luego le besó la parte superior de la cabeza.

Harry llamó rápidamente a su jefe y le pidió que le diera el día libre después de explicarle la situación, afortunadamente su jefe estuvo de acuerdo. Luego llamó a su madre y le dijo que llegarían a casa un poco más tarde, debido a que tenían que llevar a Louis al médico.

Los cuatro no tuvieron que esperar mucho, pues unos minutos más tarde los padres de Louis cruzaron la puerta sin Claire. Harry no se alejó nada, a pesar de que los padres de Louis intentaban abrazarlo.

"¿Qué pasó?" John exigió saber. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue Zayn dándole su teléfono. Louis estuvo avergonzado de que su padre tuviera que escuchar lo que le había dicho a Kendall, pero no dijo nada al ver lo furioso que estaba su padre, su rostro se puso de un rojo furioso.

"Vamos al hospital, y cuando terminemos ahí, iré a presentar cargos. Esto es inaceptable. Y sobre un chico. ¿De verdad? "John le devolvió el teléfono a Zayn antes de darle las gracias. "Lo llevaré al hospital. Estoy seguro de que Harry puede registrar su salida por sí mismo." Le dirigió a la señora Martha una mirada inquisitiva.

"Por supuesto" Dijo ella. "Puede registrar su salida en la oficina de abajo. Déjeme darle más hielo para el camino, no queremos que se hinche más."

John ayudó a Louis y Evelyn se apresuró a ponerse a su otro lado. Liam y Zayn terminaron regresando a la cafetería, y Zayn sonrió burlonamente cuando vio a Kendall sentada afuera de la oficina del director llorando a lágrima viva. Harry rápidamente agarró sus mochilas, luego se dirigió a la oficina y registró su salida. Los siguió hasta el automóvil de John mientras intentaba averiguar qué hacer con su motocicleta y el auto de Louis. Probablemente tendrá que pedirle a Liam que lo lleve de regreso y que traiga a Zayn para que pueda llevar el auto de Louis a su casa, pero ya se preocuparía más tarde, después de que Louis estuviera a salvo en su casa.

El viaje fue rápido y Harry se quedó afuera esperando con John y Evelyn mientras los doctores hacían los rayos X. Luego se les permitió entrar a una habitación donde Louis estaba acostado en la cama luciendo completamente deprimido.

"Escuché al doctor decir que al parecer está dislocado" Louis les dijo con tristeza. "Lo que significa que probablemente tendré que someterme a una cirugía. Y luego lo pondrán en un yeso para siempre." Miró hacia a su regazo, con el brazo inerte postrado sobre su costado.

Harry quería sacarle los dientes a Kendall. Sus pensamientos violentos fueron interrumpidos cuando un doctor llamó a la puerta y entró mientras sostenía los Rayos X de Louis en su mano.

"Hola, soy el doctor Conrad." Les estrechó la mano y, una vez que se presentaron, comenzó a hablar. "La muñeca izquierda de Louis desafortunadamente está dislocada."

Tan pronto como dijo esas palabras, Louis comenzó a llorar en silencio.

"Va a tener que someterse a una cirugía lo antes posible para evitar complicaciones. Queremos que se cure adecuadamente y que su muñeca vuelva a estar bien." Explicó.

"¿Puede operarse hoy?" Preguntó John.

"Programaremos la cirugía lo más pronto posible, pero probablemente tendrá que pasar la noche para que podamos monitorearlo." El Dr. Conrad les dijo.

"¡No puedo pasar la noche aquí!" Exclamó Louis, cada vez más estresado. "Tengo un bebé en casa del que debo ocuparme."

"Está bien, Lou." Harry lo tranquilizó con gentileza, mientras le frotaba la espalda. "Me ocuparé de Josie. Es solo por una noche y ella tiene suficiente leche en la nevera."

"¿Estaría bien que le diera el pecho cuando ya esté en casa?" Evelyn le preguntó al médico.

"Debería estarlo pero tendrá que tener cuidado de no lastimarse el brazo cuando la cargue. Él no podrá hacer muchas cosas. No queremos que vuelva a lastimarse la muñeca mientras está en proceso de curación, porque podrían haber complicaciones graves y una discapacidad permanente."

La cara de Louis se puso blanca como una sábana, asustado de que nunca sería capaz de sostener a su bebé con ambas manos, o hacer cualquier cosa con la mano izquierda si se lastimaba después de la cirugía.

"¿Cuándo estará curado por completo?" John le cuestionó al doctor en voz baja, temeroso de la respuesta.

"En unos ocho semanas" Informó el doctor Conrad. "Y después de eso tendrá que tener un programa completo de rehabilitación con ejercicios de fortalecimiento de la muñeca para restaurar la mano y la muñeca a su funcionamiento normal y ayudar a prevenir cualquier lesión futura."

"Bien." John suspiró. "Cualquier cosa para ayudarlo a mejorar."

"Voy a tener todo listo. Voy a traer unas pocas enfermeras para que lo vistan y preparen para la operación. "Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

"Papá, no quiero pasar la noche aquí." Louis comenzó a llorar apenas el doctor se fue. Ni siquiera fue capaz de limpiar sus lágrimas con su mano izquierda, lo que le hizo sentir aún más patético.

"Lo sé hijo, pero es por tu propio bien. Harry y Anne pueden cuidar a Josie hasta que vayas a casa." John se sentó en la cama al lado de Louis y luego miró a Evelyn, quien estaba enviando mensajes de texto.

"Dejé a Claire con Anne." le dijo. "Voy a tener que volver, no puede manejar a dos bebés al mismo tiempo, pero volveré tan pronto como Beatrice llegue. Tuve que llamarla."

"Está bien." John suspiró.

Evelyn se dirigió a Louis y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él y le besó la mejilla. "Volveré tan pronto como pueda, cariño. No te preocupes por Josie, ¿de acuerdo? Ella estará bien con Anne y Harry más tarde esta noche."

"Dale un beso por mí, ¿sí?" Louis trató de contener sus lágrimas. Ya odiaba estar lejos de ella durante la escuela y ahora estar un día entero lejos de ella apestaba aún más. Estaba agradecido de tener a Anne; Louis no sabía lo que harían sin su ayuda.

Evelyn terminó por irse poco después y tan pronto como Louis fue a cirugía, John dejó a Harry allí, esperando noticias mientras conducía a la estación de policía. Le había pedido a Zayn que le enviara todos los videos y ahora tenía suficientes pruebas para presentar cargos contra Kendall. Que lo maldigan si esta vez deja que Kris a deje salirse de eso con todo lo que hizo. Ella había lastimado a su hijo, había dañado su mano hasta el punto en que necesitaba cirugía, y no solo él sufriría dos meses por ello, sino también su nieta. La situación lo puso furioso.

Llegó al departamento de policía, armado con suficiente evidencia para poder presentar cargos. Se reunió con algunos oficiales del Departamento de Policías de Los Ángeles y les explicó la situación y cómo su hijo había sido intimidado por ella antes del evento. El proceso le llevó un tiempo, pero esperó pacientemente mientras documentaban todos los videos y sus afirmaciones. Todavía necesitarían una declaración de Louis, pero podrían seguir adelante y comenzar a construir un caso contra Kendall. Esperaba que el fiscal emitiera una orden de arresto contra ella.

Cuando terminó todo eso, hizo que Robin y Liam lo ayudaran a traer la motocicleta de Harry y el auto de Louis a casa de Robin, quien había ido directamente al hospital después del trabajo para ver cómo estaban Louis y Harry. Terminó llevando a Liam a su casa y dándole las gracias por ayudar a Louis en la escuela. Evelyn había ido a ver a su bebé tan pronto como Beatrice llegó allí, confiando en que su suegra cuidaría bien a su pequeña hija. Harry todavía estaba esperando cuando ellos regresaron, lucía cansado y desesperado por información sobre Louis.

"¿No hay noticias?" Evelyn e preguntó mientras colocaba un bolso para Louis en la silla junto a la suya.

"Todavía no." Harry suspiró, su cabeza enterrada en sus manos.

El doctor eligió ese momento para acercarse a ellos.

"¿Cómo le fue? ¿Mi hijo está bien?" John le preguntó.

"La cirugía fue un éxito completo. Esperaremos hasta que se despierte para dejar que lo vean. Con suerte solo serán unos minutos." El doctor se fue después de darles la noticia y los padres y Harry continuaron esperando.

Se les permitió entrar en veinte minutos cuando Louis ya despertó, pero todavía estaba un poco desorientado debido a la anestesia. Evelyn se sentó en la cama junto a él para darle comodidad tanto como le fuera posible. Sabía que su bebé estaba sufriendo y le rompía el corazón verlo así. Deseaba poder alejar el dolor.

"¿Mamá...?" Louis murmuró, aún tratando de abrir los ojos.

"Estoy aquí, bebé." Ella se secó las lágrimas.

"¿Josie?" Preguntó Louis.

"Está en casa con Anne, amor. Ella está bien, ya estaba bañada y alimentada cuando me vine." Le informó.

"Quiero verla." Louis frunció el ceño.

"Lo sé, cariño, pero tenemos que esperar hasta que te dejen ir a casa." Evelyn pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Louis y luego miró a Harry, quien se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. La última vez que Harry la había visto, su hija había estado llorando sin parar, probablemente consciente de que se suponía que Louis debería estar con ella, pero su mami simplemente no lo estaba.

"No..." Las lágrimas de Louis rodaron por los costados de su cara. "Quiero verla ahora."

"Llamaré a mi mamá." Harry habló. "Está bien, bebé".

Anne no tardó en contestar el teléfono y Harry le agradeció a Dios que Josie no estuviera llorando cuando pudo verla completamente despierta en los brazos de Anne.

"Hola amor." Anne lo saludó. "¿Cómo está Louis?"

"Hola mamá. Está bien. Está aquí y quiere ver a Josie, si no es molestia." Le dijo.

"No lo es, en absoluto." Dijo, segundos después, Josie estaba en la pantalla, sus manitas dirigiéndose al teléfono ahora que estaba más alerta.

"Hola bebé." Louis la saludó a punto de llorar, viendo la forma en que se animaba con el sonido de su voz. Sus pequeños brazos ondearon en el aire. "No puedo ir a casa esta noche, pero te veré mañana, está bien. Te amo cariño. Y por favor sé bueno con tu Nana, y con papá cuando vaya a casa." Louis derramó unas lágrimas más, pues todo lo que quería era volver atrás en el tiempo para poder estar en casa con su bebé. No quería que Anne colgara, pero comprendió que no podría quedarse en el teléfono para siempre. Ella ya estaba haciendo mucho por ellos al cuidar de su hija.

"Gracias." Louis miró a Harry y luego a su madre.

"¿Quién está cuidando a Claire?" Le preguntó.

"Beatrice." Su madre dijo. Louis la miró con amargura. No estaba emocionado de tener que ver a su abuela cuando llegase a casa.

"No te preocupes, Lou." John se rio entre dientes. "Intentaré alejarla de ti tanto como pueda."

"Sabes que hagas lo que hagas, no va a funcionar." Louis suspiró, tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de tenerla allí por lo menos durante una semana. Con suerte, no trataría de alimentarlo demasiado, ahora que ya no estaba embarazado.

Louis terminó comiendo cuando ya no sintió náuseas, cuando recibió su comida, comenzó a extrañar la lasaña que se suponía debió almorzar. Cuando terminó, Harry se despidió y luego volvió con Josie, quería darle un respiro a su madre que la había estado cuidando todo el día. La madre de Louis se quedó con él hasta que se durmió, pero su padre decidió quedarse durante la noche para hacerle compañía.  
  


*****

De vuelta en casa de Harry, el adolescente terminó llegando más tarde de lo normal. Envió un mensaje de texto a sus amigos pidiéndoles que tomaran notas por él y Louis, pues ya había decidido que no iría a la escuela al día siguiente. Habían tenido asistencia perfecta hasta ese momento y se sentía triste por arruinarla, pero era necesario.

Cuando entró, su boca se humedeció por el olor de la cena que su madre estaba haciendo, se preguntó por qué estaba cocinando más tarde de lo habitual. Su respuesta fue dada en forma de una niña despierta en su mecedora en la cocina con el gato durmiendo debajo de ella. Harry sonrió, apreciando la forma en que Dusty se ocupaba de su pequeña estrella.

"Hola mamá." Harry saludó, yendo hacia ella para besarla en la mejilla.

"Hola cariño. ¿Cómo está Louis?" Ella le preguntó.

"Está bien, pero muy triste. Él quería volver a casa ahora."

"John me envió el video. Estoy tan disgustada con esa chica." Anne negó con la cabeza. "Me alegro de que John haya presentado cargos contra ella. Se lo merece."

"¿John presentó cargos?" Harry levantó sus cejas con sorpresa.

"Sí. Robin dice que hay pruebas suficientes para que el fiscal emita una orden de arresto contra ella. Tiene dieciocho años y puede ser tratada como un adulto." Dijo mientras revolvía la carne que estaba cocinando.

"Kris probablemente la sacará en un abrir y cerrar de ojos." Harry se dirigió a la nevera para buscar una botella de agua y luego al columpio para besar a su Josie y agitar los finos pelos de su cabeza.

"Puede intentarlo. Pero luego será la próxima en presentar cargos contra mí cuando haya terminado con ella. Todos estamos cansados de la mierda de esa familia. No sé lo que viste en esa chica, ella es un monstruo. Gracias a Dios que embarazaste a Louis y no a ella."

"¡Mamá!" Exclamó Harry, su cara brillaba roja de vergüenza.

"¿Qué? ¡¿No lo agradeces también?! "Anne le preguntó. "Louis es un chico muy dulce y hace bebés aún más dulces." Besó la mejilla de Josie, y la pequeña le dedicó una gran sonrisa desdentada.

Harry les sonrió a los dos. "Sí. Estoy agradecido. Ella es mi todo."

"Lo sabemos, amor." Anne sonrió.

En ese momento, Josie comenzó a llorar y extendió las manos hacia su padre.

"Cambíala. Le di un biberón hace un rato." Harry la levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación donde estaban los pañales. Su madre lo siguió, haciéndole preguntas mientras subían las escaleras. "Louis regresará mañana ¿verdad? No quiero que Josie se quede sin leche."

Cuando Harry llegó a su habitación, agarró un pañal y las toallitas y acostó al bebé sobre el colchón, desabotonando su mono mientras tanto.

"Sí, él volverá mañana. No te preocupes No creo que pueda soportar estar lejos de ella tanto tiempo." Harry le aseguró a su madre.

"Pobrecito, es tan difícil para él estar lejos de ella. Parecía muy triste cuando se habló con Josie por video llamada."

Harry rodó los ojos. "Él es un poco dramático si me lo preguntas."

"Es una nueva mamá. Yo no quería dejarte a ti ni a Gemma cuando tenía que volver a trabajar. Es difícil Harry."

"Me rompió un poco el corazón." Harry finalmente admitió después de una larga pausa. "¡Auch! ¡Mamá!" Harry se sostuvo la parte posterior de la cabeza cuando Anne se la golpeó ligeramente.

"No seas dramático, Harry." Ella se burló de él y puso los ojos en blanco. "Tú me pides que haga video llamada en tus descansos en el trabajo. Eres peor que Louis."

"¡Es solo que amo tanto a este muffin!" Harry besó la barriguita de Josie hasta que la hizo llorar.

"Eres terrible." Anne se rio, viendo que Harry se ponía desinfectante de manos y luego la cargaba.

Bajaron las escaleras, Harry dejó a Josie en su columpio, saludó a Robin y luego se fue a dar una ducha. Esa noche se acostó después de ayudar a su madre a limpiar la cocina. Se aseguró de que Josie estuviera a salvo en su cuna y que Dusty esté en la cama junto a él antes de irse a dormir. Pero la compañía del gato no era ni de cerca tan buena como la de su Louis.

******

Harry se fue a dormir después de poner a una durmiente Josie en su cuna. Pero ni siquiera pasó una hora antes de que ella estuviera despierta y llorando. Las pocas veces que sucedió, Harry se levantó y fue a ver qué ver qué pasaba. Una vez que la tranquilizó, la meció para que durmiera. Pero después de despertarse por quinta vez, en el lapso de tres horas, Harry supo que había algo que la estaba molestando. Su pañal estaba limpio, no tenía hambre y, sin embargo, ella estaba triste.

Harry la sostuvo en sus brazos, meciéndola de un lado a otro, haciendo todo lo posible para calmar su llanto. Pero después de diez minutos, ella aún no se callaba.

"¿Qué pasa, Josie?" Le preguntó Harry, con su voz desesperada y sus ojos quemando mientras la miraba, el blanco alrededor de sus iris esmeralda era un rojo oscuro debido a la falta de sueño. Por un breve momento ella paró de llorar y lo miró, sus grandes, redondos y tristes ojos azules miraban a su papi, su labio inferior sobresalía en un lindo puchero. Harry pensó que se parecía mucho a Louis cuando hacía eso. Sus labios definitivamente se parecían más a los suyos, pero esos ojos y cejas tenues, eran todos de Louis. Quizás ella lo extrañaba.

"¿Extrañas a mami, muffin?" Harry la levantó más cerca de su rostro para que ella pudiera verlo mejor. "¿Es por eso que has estado llorando toda la noche?"

Josie respondió tratando de agarrar sus labios.

"Yo también." La consoló con un beso en la frente y luego trató de besar cada uno de sus pequeños dedos.

Harry sabía que si la volvía a poner en su cuna, ella comenzaría a llorar otra vez, así que caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el colchón, ella relajándose silenciosamente en sus brazos, bostezando adorablemente cada pocos minutos.

"¿Qué tal si ambos nos hacemos compañía esta noche?" Pero en lugar de que Josie le diera una respuesta, ella se metió el puño en la boca, arrugó la nariz un poquito e hinchó las mejillas. Harry al instante dejó de moverse y la miró hacia abajo, sus ojos verdes soñolientos cerrándose. Conocía esa cara. Era la cara que hacía Josie cuando hacía popó.

"¿Es en serio, muffin? ¿Justo antes de ir a dormir?" Josie le dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

Cuando ella terminó, Harry la cambió, pero era demasiado perezoso como para abotonar su mono así que la llevó a la cama con solo el pañal. Retiró las mantas y se tumbó de espaldas, dejando a Josie sobre su pecho desnudo, con la cabeza apoyada justo encima de su corazón. Con una mano en su espalda y una manta que los cubría hasta el cuello de Josie, se durmió unos minutos más tarde, la respiración silenciosa de Josie se unió a sus ronquidos no demasiado tiempo después.

~ * ~

A la mañana siguiente, a las nueve, Harry estaba conduciendo al hospital, con Josie en el asiento del coche en la parte trasera junto con algo de comida para el desayuno que Anne había puesto allí para Louis, que Harry iba a colar en el hospital. Una vez que llegó, estacionó en el parqueadero trasero. Harry miró a Josie, quien estaba chupando tranquilamente su chupón.

"¿Lista para ver a mami, pequeña?" Harry le preguntó.

Ella parpadeó y balbuceó tiernamente. "Lo tomaré como un sí."

Harry le ajustó su cálido gorro y luego agarró el portabebé junto con la bolsa de pañales y fue hacia dentro. Podía decir que Josie estaba empezando a inquietarse cuando entraron en el ascensor, y pidió mentalmente que el elevador fuera más rápido.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de Louis, el chico de ojos verdes entró silenciosamente después de darse cuenta de que el chico herido seguía durmiendo. Colocó el portabebé en la silla, y luego sacó a Josie, envolviéndola con su suave manta de bebé rosa, antes de cargarla contra su pecho, bien apretada y ceñida en sus brazos.

Harry se sentó en la cama de hospital, el alboroto que su trasero hizo en el delgado colchón causó que un adormilado Louis abriera los ojos.

"Mira mi pequeña estrella" Harry susurró en el oído de Josie. "¡Es mami!"

"¿Haz...?" Louis susurró roncamente con una voz atontada. Usó su mano derecha para restregarse los ojos.

"Buenos días, Boo." Él sonrió cálidamente. "Te traje un regalo."

Louis miró hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba en los brazos de Harry. Sus ojos brillaron como si fuera el 4 de julio cuando vio a su bebé. "¡Mi Josie!"

Louis instintivamente extendió ambos brazos hacia ella, pero se detuvo cuando sintió un dolor punzante en el brazo izquierdo. Este no se había movido ni una pulgada debido al yeso.

Pero después de ver el ligero movimiento en sus dedos, Harry supo cuánto deseaba alcanzar y agarrar a su hija con ambas manos. La triste realidad de que no podía hacerlo hizo que su corazón doliera.

Sin desanimarse, Louis llevó su mano buena al rostro de Josie, frotando sus dedos sobre su suave mejilla. Pero no fue suficiente. Necesitaba estar más cerca de ella. Cargarla.

Miró a Harry, tratando de expresar sin palabras lo que quería, demasiado avergonzado como para admitir en voz alta que necesitaba ayuda para cuidar a su propio bebé.

Afortunadamente Harry sabía exactamente lo que quería y colocó a Josie en su único brazo, ayudando a Louis a colocarla bien para que pudiera soportar su peso. Harry silenciosamente señaló con la cabeza hacia el cabezal de plástico, diciéndole que se inclinara hacia atrás para que Josie pudiera descansar sobre su pecho.

Tan pronto como ella estuvo segura en su brazo, Louis se relajó, besando la parte superior de su cabeza cada pocos minutos.

"¿Te ha hecho pasar un mal rato anoche?" Preguntó.

"Un poco, sí." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?" Louis cuestionó.

"Ella simplemente te extrañó, es todo"

Louis sonrió. "También te extrañé bebé." Le frotó el pulgar contra su costado. "Mucho."

Josie respondió colocando su mano sobre el pecho de Louis, haciendo puño la ropa, tratando de obtener acceso a su leche.

Louis entró en pánico, no estaba seguro de qué hacer pues solo podía usar una mano, y esa mano ya la estaba ocupada cargándola. Miró a Harry, quien era ajeno al dilema de Louis.

"Harry..."

"¿Sí?" Harry miró hacia abajo, hacia donde los ojos de Louis estaban mirando a su hija que ahora estaba tirando de su camiseta. "Oh..."

Louis se ruborizó de un rojo brillante.

"Bien, espera un momento." Harry se levantó y se puso al lado de Louis. "Muévete un poco", le dijo.

Louis hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mover su trasero hacia adelante, lo suficiente para que Harry pudiera deslizarse detrás de él y sentarse. Luego Harry envolvió sus piernas alrededor de Louis, su pecho presionado contra la espalda de Louis. Harry puso sus brazos debajo de él, y se llevó las manos debajo del brazo de Louis. "Aquí. Ponla en mis brazos, bebé."

Louis quitó suavemente su brazo y la dejó deslizarse en las manos de Harry. Una vez que el brazo de Louis estuvo libre, se levantó la camisa y se desabrochó la parte delantera del sujetador. Cuando sus pezones estuvieron libres, Harry levantó a Josie para que pudiera alcanzar uno. El bebé inmediatamente se enganchó cuando uno de ellos estuvo al nivel de su boca. Louis dio un suave grito ahogado, debido a la sensación, sorprendido por su ansiedad.

"Joder, Josie. Calma, bebé." Dijo, temeroso de que ella se asfixiara por la rapidez con que estaba comiendo. Era como si estuviera muriendo de hambre. "¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comió?" Le preguntó al padre de ella.

"¡No hace mucho!" Harry respondió rápidamente. "Te lo dije, realmente te extrañó."

Josie lo miró, sus oscuras pestañas abanicando sus grandes ojos azules. Sus pequeños dedos se extendieron sobre su pecho, manteniéndolo en su lugar. Louis levantó su mano y acarició la suave piel de bebé con dulzura, comunicándole en silencio cuánto la amaba y adoraba. Entonces sus ojos se cerraron mientras continuaba chupando pacíficamente.

Louis fue sacado de su trance cuando sintió que los labios de Harry besaban la parte posterior de su cuello con dulzura, pero no había nada sexual en el gesto, solo admiración. "Eres una buena madre. La mejor, Lou."

"Hago lo mejor que puedo." Louis apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

Cuando Josie terminó de comer, Harry la puso de vuelta en el portabebé y luego sacó la comida para Louis. Él estaba tan agradecido con Anne ya que la noche anterior había tenido que cenar asquerosa comida de hospital. Louis miraba a su bebé dormido de vez en cuando para asegurarse de que estaba bien. Estaba acabando de comer cuando John y el doctor entraron a la habitación. Harry se apresuró a poner el tupper de plástico en la bolsa de Josie antes de que el doctor pudiera verlo.

"Buenos días, Louis. ¿Cómo te sientes?" El Dr. Conrad lo saludó, luego estrechó la mano de Harry.

"Mejor. Me duele el brazo cuando intento levantarlo." Louis le informó con la esperanza de que esto acabaría rápido para poder irse a casa con Harry y su bebé.

"¿Duele solo cuando lo levantas?" Preguntó el doctor.

"El dolor es soportable cuando no lo estoy moviendo, pero cuando lo levanto duele mucho." Explicó Louis.

"Eso es normal. Voy a prescribirte medicamentos para el dolor." El médico le explicó a él y a John. "El yeso permanecerá allí durante al menos ocho semanas o más si es necesario, luego de eso te citaremos con un fisioterapeuta para que puedas comenzar un programa de rehabilitación para que tu muñeca pueda sanar completamente y volver a la normalidad."

"¿Seré capaz de cargar a mi bebé?" Louis preguntó.

"Solo si hay alguien allí para ayudarte. No quiero que te lastimes más el brazo, así que si puedes recostarte con ella sobre tu pecho y no usar tu brazo, estaría totalmente bien. Voy a revisar tu muñeca y luego firmaré el formulario de salida para que puedas irte a casa. Trata de descansar, por favor."

"Nos aseguraremos de que lo haga. Gracias, Dr. Conrad." Dijo John mientras se apartaba del camino para permitir que el doctor revisara la muñeca de Louis.

Cuando el doctor terminó, dio un paso atrás y comenzó a escribir en el expediente de Louis. Josie balbuceó, lo que hizo que el doctor la mirara con una sonrisa en la cara.

"Hola" Dijo con voz de bebé, haciéndole cosquillas a Josie con suavidad, lo cual la hizo sonreír. "Tienen una hermosa niña." Les dijo a Louis y a Harry.

"Gracias." Ambos dijeron al unísono y miraron a su bebé, quien era lo único que los hacía seguir adelante durante los tiempos difíciles.


	27. Capítulo XXVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: Chicos hay una parte, muy corta, que contiene acoso sexual. Es muy corta pero queríamos advertirles.

Louis fue dado de alta esa misma mañana, le dieron instrucciones sobre cómo cuidar su brazo y una receta de medicamentos para el dolor que John le ayudó a llenar. Cuando llegaron a casa, Louis apenas y estaba entrando cuando su abuela Beatrice ya estuvo encima de él. Le abrazó y ayudó a llegar al sofá, donde su madre estaba sentada con Claire en sus brazos.

"¿Cómo te sientes, cielo?" Le preguntó su madre.

"Mejor. Simplemente no puedo cargar a Josie como solía hacerlo antes." Louis dijo con tristeza.

"Sé que eso te pone triste, pero estaremos aquí para ayudarte tanto como nos sea posible. No estás solo cariño." Evelyn envolvió su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su hijo.

"Gracias, mamá." Louis se reclinó hacía ella.

"¿Tienes hambre, niño?" Le preguntó Beatrice.

Louis luchó contra el impulso de quejarse. "No ahora, nana. Comí antes de que me dieran de alta. Anne me envió comida con Harry." Le explicó.

"Está bien, cariño." Ella asintió, luego entrecerró los ojos y miró a Harry. "Sé con certeza que usted jovencito no ha comido nada." Beatrice se dirigió hacia él. "Ven conmigo, te daré de comer. ¡Estás en los huesos, muchacho!" Exclamó la mujer antes de hacer que Harry fuese a la cocina con ella, donde probablemente haría que comiera hasta que explotara. Menos mal que Harry comía mucho, lo suficiente como para hacer feliz a Beatrice.

Harry regresó después de media hora y Louis quiso reírse cuando vio la barriga hinchada que tenía. Se sentó junto a él y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Louis. Miró por todas partes en busca de Josie y la encontró a ella y a Claire en brazos de Beatrice. Evelyn estaba al otro lado de Louis y John estaba junto a ella.

"¿No son las más lindas?" Dijo Beatrice mientras miraba a sus nietas. "Se ven algo así como las pequeñas y adorables Tomlinson."

Harry hizo una mueca ante esas palabras, molesto porque ella no reconociera su lado de la familia. "Ella es una Styles también." Le recordó.

"No es una Styles hasta que haya un anillo en el dedo de su madre."

"Mamá, déjalos en paz." John dijo mientras tomaba a su hija pues, esta estaba llorando a todo pulmón y no quería que incitará a Josie a hacer lo mismo. "Todavía son jóvenes. Y quién sabe, pueda que no quieran casarse."

Beatrice arrugó la nariz ante esa respuesta. "Confío en que Harry hará lo correcto." Dijo, luego miró a Josie, quien estaba estirándose antes de acomodarse en los brazos de su bisabuela.

Harry y Louis podían decir que ella estaba demasiado cómoda en los brazos de Beatrice. Estaban seguros de que eso iba a cambiar cuando creciera.

"Eso no es asunto nuestro." John le recordó a su madre. "Josie también es una Styles, de sangre y según la ley."

Beatrice puso los ojos en blanco y movió a Josie para que descansara en ella y su pequeña cabeza estuviera apoyada en su hombro. El pequeño bebé se despertó y comenzó a irritarse, pero rápidamente se calmó cuando su bisabuela comenzó a darle palmaditas en la espalda, haciéndola soltar pequeños ruidos. Louis se sentó derecho cuando Josie tosió y unos segundos más tarde trató de no reírse cuando vio que había escupido sobre el hombro de su abuela.

"¡Dios mío, niña!" Beatrice la alejó de ella. "Jesucristo. Qué mal hueles." Ella arrulló a Josie mientras la limpiaba con su manta.

"Harry, por qué no la llevas arriba y la cambias, por favor." Anne le dijo y luego miró a Beatrice. "Iré a buscarte una camisa limpia, Beatrice."

"No te molestes, cielo. Gracias." Beatrice le dio el bebé a Harry y luego se levantó. "Iré a casa de John y me cambiaré. Volveré para ayudarte a preparar el pastel y la cena." Le dijo a Anne con dulzura.

En cuanto Harry tuvo a Josie, Louis se levantó con la ayuda de su madre y lo siguió escaleras arriba. Odiaba no poder sostener a su bebé por sí mismo. Observó que Harry colocaba a Josie en el centro de la cama y luego se dirigía a su tocador para encontrarle un mameluco limpio. Louis se sentó al lado de su bebé y le puso su dedo en la mano, sonriendo cuando ella cerró su pequeña mano alrededor de él.

"Creo que también necesita un pañal nuevo." Dijo, moviéndose para levantarla sin siquiera pensarlo.

"Lou..." Harry lo miró. "Te lastimarás la mano."

"¡Esto es una mierda!" Louis finalmente espetó. "¡Que le den a Kendall! ¡Odio esto!" Lágrimas ardientes rodaron por sus mejillas y lloró aún más fuerte cuando instintivamente intento apretar su puño con ira, pero no pudo debido al yeso.

"Tu padre presentó cargos contra ella." Harry le dijo. "Tenemos suficiente evidencia y no vamos a dejar que se salga con la suya."

"Incluso si va a la cárcel, lo cual es poco probable, aun así ya no puedo hacer nada. ¡Por dos meses, Harry!" Louis se sentó en la cama, con la cabeza apoyada en su única mano buena.

"Todavía puedes hacer cosas, bebé. Tienes un brazo bueno." Harry le recordó mientras limpiaba el trasero de Josie. Ella hacía pequeños ruidos cada vez que su papá le levantaba las piernas, sus grandes ojos azules iban de Louis hacia él. "Tendrás que acostumbrarte a hacer algunas cosas con una sola mano."

"¡Pero no puedo hacerlo todo! Ni siquiera puedo cargarla. ¿Cómo se supone que voy a cuidar de ella si ni siquiera puedo sostenerla?" Le preguntó a Harry. Le dio un dedo a su hija para que lo cogiera cuando ella se acercó a él mientras su padre le ponía un pañal limpio.

"Es por eso que estamos aquí para ayudarte. Estamos juntos en esto." Harry continuó mirándolo y luego a Josie, asegurándose de que estaba poniendo el pañal correctamente.

Aquello hizo que Louis se sintiera un poco mejor, sabía que Harry le estaba diciendo la verdad. No podía cuidar adecuadamente a su hija, pero tenían a su familia allí para ayudarlos, incluso tenían a su molesta abuela. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, Louis se sentía como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

"Gracias Harry." Louis le sonrió, su corazón se hinchó de amor.

Harry lo miró cuando terminó con el pañal. Se miraron fijamente hasta que Josie comenzó a toquetear el brazo de Louis, tratando de llamar su atención nuevamente. El momento fue interrumpido y Louis miró a su princesa.

"Estás muy dependiente hoy, bebé." Se inclinó para besarle su pequeño rostro, su mano le hacía cosquillas en el estómago suavemente, haciéndola sonreír con su hermosa y desdentada sonrisa que sus padres amaban tanto.

"¡La más dependiente!" Harry se unió a la fiesta de besos de Louis hasta que Josie comenzó a molestarse, tanto así que los apartó.

"Está bien, ya entendimos." Louis rio.

"Pasaste de dependiente a gruñona." Harry dijo. "Supongo que tendré que darle todos mis besos a mami."

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a su pequeña familia con una sonrisa en el rostro, viendo la forma en que Louis se ruborizó de un profundo rojo en cuanto dijo esas palabras. Estaba empezando a acercarse a Louis, inclinándose lentamente hacia sus labios, pero se detuvo cuando Josie soltó un chillido. Parecía enojada. Levantó sus pequeños brazos y se desarregló el pelo, los mechones rojos levantándose por todas partes.

"Tu cabello es un desastre, tía." Harry se rio, extendiendo la mano para arreglárselo.

Louis resopló, "¿Por qué la llamas así?" Se rio.

"Porque es mi amiga, mi pequeño colega. Pequeña colega."

"¿Colega?" Louis rio y negó con la cabeza, sabiendo muy bien que Harry solo estaba tratando de hacerlo reír para animarlo; estaba funcionando.

"Mi pequeño nugget de pollo. Mi pequeña estrella." Harry besó el diminuto puño de Josie.

"Eres de lo que no hay, Harry Styles." Dijo Louis.

"Lo sé. Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, en realidad soy un extraterrestre." Harry puso sus dedos índices detrás de su cabeza, simulando que eran antenas pequeñas, y luego comenzó a moverlos para hacer que Louis volviera a reír. "Josie es mitad extraterrestre. Aunque Gemma dice que parezco una rana y a ti te llama su erizo, así que supongo que Josie es un híbrido de rana y erizo."

Louis se echó a reír, colocando una mano sobre su boca para reprimir su risa. "Entonces supongo que es bueno que haya obtenido la mayoría de mis genes." Le dijo a Harry, metiendo el dedo en su hoyuelo sonriente antes de que este desapareciera junto a su sonrisa debido a su comentario, haciendo que Louis echase la cabeza hacia atrás y se riera.

Harry quería tocar la barriga regordeta de Louis, pero un golpe en la puerta lo detuvo. Le dijo a quienquiera que fuera que entrara y cuando se abrió la puerta, Niall entró en toda su gloria, seguido por el resto de sus amigos.

"¿Dónde está mi preciosa muñequita?" Miró a su alrededor en busca del bebé y cuando la encontró sonrió. "¡Ahí está!"

"Niall, eres tan ruidoso." Liam rodó los ojos, su brazo alrededor de Zayn, quien estaba acurrucado contra su pecho. Louis se preguntó brevemente si habrían subido las escaleras así. Conociéndolos, probablemente sí. Eran desagradables.

Niall ignoró a Liam y fue directamente hacia el bebé, también ignoró a Louis y a Harry, pues todo lo que sus ojos veían era a Josie. La levantó suavemente y le besó la frente antes de acomodarla en su pecho. Josie miró a Niall, luego bostezó y cerró los ojos.

"Sí, yo también, pequeña." Niall la arrulló.

"Déjame cargarla, por favor." Zayn dijo.

"No. Espera tu turno." Niall se giró para darle la espalda a Zayn.

"¿Puedo cargarla?" Le preguntó Bárbara.

"Mira, muñequita, esta es tu tía Bárbara" Niall besó su frente otra vez antes de darle el bebé a Bárbara.

"Niall, eres un imbécil." Zayn refunfuñó acusadoramente, luego se sentó al lado de Louis y le preguntó cómo estaba.

"Así que, básicamente, ambos son el tema de conversación de la escuela. Kendall fue suspendida." Niall les contó.

"A quién le importa esa jodida barracuda." Zayn puso los ojos en blanco.

"¡Sí!" Bárbara concordó. "Que le den."

Todos la miraron, pues Kendall había sido su amiga desde preescolar.

"¿Qué puedo decir?" Ella les devolvió la mirada. "El diablo viste de Prada." Se encogió de hombros. "Ella es malvada. Debería haber dejado de ser su amiga hace mucho tiempo."

"¡En fin!" Liam cambió de tema. "Traje las notas que pediste, Haz."

"Gracias, amigo." Harry los tomó y se los entregó a Louis, sabía que él los leería más tarde.

Hubo otro golpe en la puerta y Beatrice entró. "Cariño, te traje una rebanada de pastel de choco-. ¡Oh! Hola a todos." Ella les sonrió, sosteniendo un plato con pastel y un vaso de leche.

"¡Hola, señora Tomlinson!" Zayn la saludó con su mano.

"¡Zaynie, querido! ¡No te había visto en meses!" Beatrice le sonrió y luego se dirigió hacia él para atraer su cuerpo delgado en un gran abrazo amoroso. "Sigues haciéndote más alto... y más flaco. ¿Trisha te alimenta siquiera?"

"Sí, lo hace." Zayn defendió a su madre. Liam le pellizcó el costado antes de que dijera algo más.

"Nana, estos son mis amigos Liam, Niall y Bárbara." Louis interrumpió rápidamente y presentó el grupo a su abuela.

Ella les estrechó la mano y Louis bajó la vista y puso los ojos en blanco cuando supo lo que estaba por venir.

"¿Quieren pastel de chocolate? También tenemos espaguetis y albóndigas. Insisto." Ella colocó su mano sobre su pecho.

Los ojos de Niall se iluminaron con gusto. "¡Eso suena genial!" Dijo efusivamente. "Me encantaría algo de comer. Estoy hambriento."

"No lo estarás mientras yo esté aquí." Beatrice enlazó su brazo con el suyo. "Pobre niño, estás muy flaco. ¡Mira esas piernas flacas! ¡Parecen ramitas!"

"¡Oh Beatriz!" Niall rio.

Harry negó con la cabeza. A su amigo le iban a servir un festín para el que no estaba preparado. Pero conociendo a Niall, él lo disfrutaría y haría a Beatrice muy feliz. John era el único que podía comer lo suficiente como para satisfacerla.

Todos los siguieron como hormigas, incluso Bárbara, quien se apresuró a devolverle el bebé a Harry después de recordar que Louis no podía tomar a Josie con su brazo roto, y luego salió corriendo detrás de Niall, quien estaba en una profunda conversación con Beatrice sobre cómo le gustaba el pollo. Conociendo a Beatrice, ella era capaz de cocinarlo para él allí mismo, y así poder engordarlo. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no hablar sobre el fiasco de pollo sin sazonar que Niall había intentado cocinar una vez. Ahora, después de que él y Liam se habían burlado de él, Niall siempre se aseguraba de sazonarlo.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa y comieron los espaguetis que Beatrice había preparado. Harry y Louis nunca los habían visto comer con tanto entusiasmo. Louis no podía negar que su abuela era la mejor cocinera de todas, pero siempre cruzaba la línea cuando deseaba sobrealimentarlos.

"Esto está muy bueno." Dijo Niall.

"Hay más si quieres." Le dijo Beatrice. "Anne y yo hicimos suficiente como para alimentar a un ejército."

"¿Puedo comer pastel de chocolate después?" Preguntó Niall. "Y beber leche, por favor."

"¡Niall!" Bárbara le susurró.

"¡Por supuesto que puedes, querido!" Dijo Beatrice. "Y beber leche también"

Louis terminó por tener que abandonar la habitación cuando llegó el momento de darle de comer a Josie y se sintió agradecido cuando Harry no le preguntó si necesitaba ayuda. Sin que le dijeran, había tenido todo listo para que Louis diera de lactar. Hizo que se sentara en la mecedora, luego puso la almohada en forma de U sobre su regazo y colocó a Josie debajo de su pecho, en su único brazo bueno, y se aseguró que su preciosa hija no cayera. Louis recargó el cuello del bebé en su brazo bueno mientras Harry levantaba su camisa para que Josie pudiera tener acceso. Con él ahí para ayudar, era tan fácil para Louis alimentarla, pero Harry tenía que volver a la escuela y a trabajar en algún momento y no iba a estar allí con él todo el día. Louis decidió no pensar demasiado en eso, ya lidiaría con ello cuando llegue el momento.

Después de que sus amigos se fueron, Niall con el estómago lleno y Bárbara, Zayn y Liam detrás de él, boquiabiertos, Louis y Harry pasaron el resto de la noche en la habitación copiando notas y terminando la tarea. Louis le estaba explicando a Harry cómo llevar a cabo los cálculos adecuados para un problema trigonométrico, cuando llamaron suavemente a la puerta.

"Adelante." Harry dijo en voz baja, no queriendo despertar a Josie, quien estaba durmiendo en la cama en medio de ellos.

"Perdón por interrumpir su tiempo de estudio," Anne los saludó bajito mientras entraba a la habitación, "pero tengo algo para ti, Louis." Le entregó a Louis una caja que tenía una foto de un hombre mayor con un canguro alrededor de su pecho y un bebé dormido metido dentro de él.

"Evelyn y yo fuimos a comprar un canguro mientras ustedes dos estaban entreteniendo a sus amigos." La mamá de Harry explicó. "Usarlo debería permitirte alimentarla por tu cuenta cuando uno de nosotros no esté cerca para ayudarte. También tiene una correa ajustable, por lo que será fácil de poner con una sola mano."

Louis miró las fotos en la caja mientras Anne hablaba hasta que Harry de la quitó de las manos y comenzó a abrirla por él. Cuando consiguió sacar el canguro, se lo entregó a Louis, quien se maravilló con el material suave. "Wow. ¡Incluso tiene pequeñas estrellas rosas!" Louis sonrió, preguntándose si Anne lo había elegido por el apodo de Josie. De cualquier manera, Louis lo adoraba. "¡Muchas gracias, Anne! ¡Me encanta!"

"De nada, cielo." Ella le dijo con cariño. "Bien, no se queden hasta muy tarde, ustedes dos tienen que levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela mañana. Pero antes de irte a la cama, Louis, deberías dejarme más leche. Creo que el suministro en la nevera se está agotando."

"¡Vale, lo haré!" Louis estuvo de acuerdo. "Buenas noches Anne. Gracias de nuevo."

"Buenas noches mamá." Harry la besó en la mejilla.

"Buenas noches chicos" Ella dijo, luego besó las mejillas de ambos y las de Josie antes de salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta.

Después de que guardaron su tarea, Louis se extrajo leche mientras Harry se cepillaba los dientes. Cuando Louis terminó, hizo lo mismo mientras Harry cambiaba a Josie y luego la colocaba en la cuna. Después se metieron en la cama, Harry completamente desnudo y Louis vistiendo solo la camiseta de fútbol de Harry y un par de bragas purpuras. Harry le dio un fuerte apretón al trasero de Louis antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de él y quedarse dormido. El toqueteado adolescente se despertó a la mañana siguiente medio duro después de haber tenido la polla de Harry presionada en su trasero durante toda la noche, pero lamentablemente no tenían tiempo para encargarse de ello.

El día escolar pasó rápidamente. Harry podía decir que Louis estaba teniendo dificultades para hacer cosas con una sola mano. Él y sus amigos hicieron todo lo posible para ayudarlo siempre que podían. A pesar de las dificultades de Louis, la ausencia de Kendall iluminó su día considerablemente. Harry se llenó de felicidad cuando lo vio caminar por los pasillos y entrar a la cafetería sin estrés y con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, ya no le preocupaba encontrarse con su acosadora de la niñez.

Cuando terminaron las clases, Harry ayudó a Louis a subir al auto de Liam, quien lo iba a llevar a su casa debido a que él no podía manejar con su brazo lesionado. Una vez que Louis estuvo sentado y seguro en la parte de atrás, Harry se acercó a su motocicleta y se subió en ella. Giró con elegancia a través del tráfico para llegar a la ferretería a tiempo. Una vez allí, marcó su tarjeta y luego se puso el delantal que colgaba en el gancho de la habitación de atrás, finalmente colocó la tarjeta de identificación en su camisa para completar su uniforme. Agarró la lista que su jefe había escrito, la cual contenía los trabajos que tenía que hacer antes de comenzar su turno en la caja registradora a las cuatro en punto.

Se dirigió a la parte posterior de la tienda y comenzó a colocar en estanterías el nuevo envío de madera que había sido entregado ayer. Mientras apilaba las láminas una encima de la otra, vio por la comisura del ojo a su compañero de trabajo Charlie, un tipo agradable de unos veinticinco años, que venía con un cliente siguiéndole detrás.

"Hola Harry" Él dijo.

"¿Qué ocurre, tío? ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Harry preguntó mientras seguía apilando las planchas de madera.

"Uh... Una mujer te está buscando." Dijo, haciendo un gesto hacía atrás. Harry giró completamente y se puso tenso cuando vio quién era: Kris Jenner, la madre de Kendall.

Llevaba su abrigo de leopardo y un vestido negro corto y ajustado, tenía una sonrisa malvada debajo de sus mejillas pintadas de rubor. Harry por un momento se sintió mal por Kendall. Si ella no hubiera tenido una madre tan terrible, probablemente habría crecido siendo una mejor persona.

"Ah, vale. Gracias Charlie."

Cuando él se fue, Harry saludó a Kris cortésmente, no queriendo que lo despidieran por ignorar a un 'cliente', aunque Harry tenía el presentimiento de que ella no estaba allí para comprar nada.

"Hola señora Jenner." Harry le dio una sonrisa falsa. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?"

"Hola Harry." Ella le devolvió una sonrisa igual de falsa. "Tenía la esperanza de que pudiéramos hablar sobre lo que sucedió entre mi hija y tu pequeña put-, quiero decir Louis, aquel particular día en la escuela."

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pero recordó que estaba en el trabajo y que tenía que actuar lo más profesionalmente posible. "¿Qué hay con eso?" Titubeó.

"Sé que él y Kendall no han tenido la mejor relación a lo largo de los años, pero debes saber que ella no quiso causarle una lesión."

Harry sabía que Louis y Kendall se odiaban, pero creía que ella no había querido lastimar a Louis hasta el punto de que necesitara una cirugía. Después de ver el video, podía ver que Kendall lo empujó y que quería que se cayera, pero el que Louis se golpeara el brazo en el mostrador y luego cayera sobre su muñeca definitivamente había sido un accidente. Sin embargo, el hecho de que le haya puesto las manos encima no estuvo bien.

"Tal vez." Harry lo reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia. "Pero aun así lo lastimó, de forma intencional o no."

"Pero, ¿Merece ir a la cárcel por eso?" Ella le cuestionó.

"Bueno, no lo sé, pero yo no fui quien presentó los cargos así que..." Harry contestó.

"¿Qué?" Ella jadeó, sorprendida. "¡Entonces, ¿Quién lo hizo?!" Kris exigió saber.

"John, el padre de Louis, él lo hizo." Kris maldijo en voz baja, probablemente insultándolo. "Así que si tienes algún problema con eso, entonces probablemente deberías hablar con él." Harry sugirió de forma cortante antes de tomar otra pieza de madera y colocarla en la parte superior de la pila del estante.

Pero antes de que agarrara otro, sintió unas largas uñas acrílicas sobre su hombro, haciéndole parar lo que estaba haciendo y quedarse quieto. Luego sintió una respiración caliente en el cuello, y sus labios cerca de su oreja. "Te daré todo lo que quieras, niño bonito." Ella arrastró sus dedos por su espalda, su movimiento punzante le recordaba a los de una araña. "Dinero." Luego los movió hacia arriba de nuevo. "Coches lujosos." Después los arrastró por su pecho, y luego rozó el bulto en sus pantalones, ahuecando su polla y acariciándola con sus dedos a través de la ropa. "Incluso... sexo."

Harry le agarró la mano con la punta de sus dedos como si ella tuviera la peste y la apartó. "Estás siendo desagradable, y no me toques, joder."

Pero ella no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

"¿Entonces tal vez algo más? Te daré cualquier cosa para que convenzas a ese bastardo de que quite los cargos contra mi bebé." Ella siseó en su oído. "Solo di una cantidad y yo puedo elevarla. ¿Dinero para pagar la universidad de Josephine? Hecho." Kris trató de persuadirlo chasqueando sus dedos.

Por un momento, Harry lo consideró, pero el hecho de que Louis probablemente lo mataría lo detuvo. Dio un paso atrás y la miró como si fuera escoria, lo cual era totalmente.

"Como dije, habla con John." Harry dijo.

"Señora, voy a tener que pedirle que se vaya." El jefe de Harry los sobresaltó a los dos.

"Estaba a punto de irme." Kris le dijo, sin apartar los ojos de Harry.

"Y para que lo sepa, no se le permite volver a esta tienda nunca más después del tipo de comportamiento que acaba de mostrar con uno de mis empleados. La acompañaré a la salida, señora." Le indicó que comenzara a caminar.

Kris parecía que quería quejarse, pero comenzó a caminar en lugar de ello. Apenas se fue, Harry dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y continuó haciendo su trabajo. No quería que su jefe pensara que era perezoso cuando ese no era el caso, simplemente estaba un poco conmocionado.

"¿Harry?" Su jefe lo llamó por su nombre, y cuando Harry se dio vuelta vio que parecía preocupado. "¿Estás bien, hijo?"

"Sí." Harry intentó sonreír, tratando de olvidar lo que había sucedido.

"Lo que ella hizo se llama agresión sexual, Harry. No te avergüences de ello. Tienes derecho a presentar cargos contra esa mujer, las cámaras captaron todo." Le dijo.

Harry miró hacia abajo, avergonzado.

"Como dije, no sientas vergüenza." Su jefe se lo dijo una vez más antes de darle una suave sonrisa. "Me parece bien si te quieres tomar el día libre."

"Gracias, pero me quedaré. Ya me tomé dos días. Pero realmente aprecio que se preocupe por mí." Harry dijo, agradecido; realmente le agradaba su jefe.

"Está bien hijo. Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por ti, házmelo saber." Dijo antes de regresar a su oficina.

Harry terminó el resto del día sin que ocurran más problemas, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera paranoico de que algo iba a suceder. Cuando eran las ocho en punto se dirigió a casa después de agarrar su mochila y marcar su salida. Mientras conducía, trató de olvidar lo que había sucedido con Kris, aunque aún podía sentir sus dedos rastreros sobre él. Con suerte, el toque de Louis borraría esos terribles recuerdos.

Después estacionarse en la entrada, se dirigió al buzón para comprobar si su madre había cogido el correo. Ahora que estaba tan ocupada cuidando a Josie, a veces se olvidaba de ir por él. Harry esperaba su cheque, el cual su jefe había enviado a sus empleados, por lo que esperaba que hubiera llegado hoy. Abrió el pestillo de la caja de metal al final de la entrada y vio que había algunos sobres adentro. Los revisó, sonriendo ampliamente cuando vio su cheque.

De camino, miró el buzón de Los Tomlinson y vio que estaba lleno de sobres. Harry pensó que estaría bien que cogiera su correo, temiendo que las cartas se cayeran y se mojaran con los aspersores que se encendían durante la noche. Se dirigió hacia allí y agarró el correo. Pero cuando sus ojos curiosos se movieron a través de las cartas, su sonrisa desapareció por completo al ver que todas eran para Louis y que eran de universidades a las que había postulado. Y solo mirando el grosor de los sobres, supo que en su mayoría eran cartas de aceptación. Harry sabía que no debería abrirlos, pero tenía que saber si existía la posibilidad de que Louis se fuera el próximo año.

Primero abrió los que eran de escuelas locales, que eran las mismas a las que Harry había postulado, y por supuesto, habían aceptado a Louis. No le dio mucha importancia ya que estaban cerca y no interferirían con su relación si alguna vez tenía las pelotas para pedirle que fuera su novio. Luego siguió con las escuelas de El Estado de California, que para su decepción, habían aceptado a Louis. Antes de que pudiera pensar demasiado en eso, fue por las de universidades, las que realmente importaban.

Para su horror, Louis había sido aceptado en la mayoría de ellas, solo en una había sido rechazado, pero a Harry no le importaba porque Louis no había estado demasiado interesado en esa, si Harry recordaba correctamente. Sin embargo, estaba preocupado por las demás, porque si Louis asistía a ellas, había la posibilidad de que se fuera.

¿Qué haría Harry si Louis se mudara al norte o al otro lado del país? ¿Qué pasaría si quisiera llevarse a Josie con él? Harry ya tenía un trabajo estable aquí y probablemente iría a la escuela comunitaria o a la escuela estatal que estaba a menos de veinte minutos de casa. Pero si Louis quería mudarse para ir a la universidad fuera de Los Ángeles, entonces Harry estaba jodido. Y no podía arriesgarse a que Louis los dejara a él o a Josie, ni a que se la llevara con él, y dejara a Harry. No permitiría que una estúpida universidad ridículamente costosa dividiera a su familia. Así que metió los sobres en su mochila, planeando esconderlos debajo de su colchón, un lugar donde estaba bastante seguro de que Louis nunca miraría.

Cuando finalmente entró, encontró a Louis y Anne en la sala de estar con Josie boca abajo sobre la alfombra, encima de una gruesa manta. Harry casi gritó de felicidad cuando ella levantó su cabeza y su pecho por unos segundos y balbuceó cosas sin sentido. Su madre había estado poniéndola sobre su barriguita cada vez que la cuidaba y ahora Harry podía ver que estaba dando sus frutos. Parecía un sueño el que su pequeña estrella creciera tan rápido y comenzara a levantar la cabeza. Fue solo por unos segundos, pero lo hizo y estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

"¡Mira quién acaba de llegar a casa, muñequita!" Anne la levantó y la hizo ponerse de pie. Sus pequeños pies estaban tocando el suelo y ella estaba empujando sus piernas regordetas hacia abajo.

"¡Es papi!" Louis se acercó a ellas y besó la mejilla de Josie, haciéndola sonreír.

"¡Hola bebé!" Harry dejó caer sus cosas en el sofá, se dirigió hacia ella, y se puso de rodillas. Sintió que su corazón estuvo a punto de estallar de felicidad cuando ella se acercó a él balbuceando. "Papi también te extrañó, muffin." Harry la agarró y comenzó a besarle el rostro.

Louis y Anne comenzaron a reír cuando Josie movió la cabeza y Harry terminó besándola en los labios. Fue aún más divertido cuando Harry siguió haciéndolo y ella comenzó a intentar chuparle los labios. Fue entonces cuando Harry se detuvo y la sostuvo más cerca.

"¿Cómo estuvo tu día, cielo?" Anne le preguntó.

"Todo iba bien hasta que Kris apareció. Quería que convenciera a John para que retirara los cargos contra Kendall." Harry le dijo, decidiendo guardarse para sí la parte donde ella lo había tocado inapropiadamente. Sabía que su madre enloquecería y probablemente iría tras Kris con un sartén caliente.

"Pierde su tiempo." Anne puso los ojos en blanco. "John no va a retirar nada."

"Tal vez debería..." Louis se encogió de hombros, mirando su mano herida.

"Louis, ¿qué?" Harry se acercó a Louis y lo ayudó a poner a Josie sobre su pecho para que pudiera cargar a su hija.

"No quiero que Kris vaya tras mi padre, mi madre o Claire." Les dijo. "O Josie. O ustedes."

"Cariño, ellos no están solos. Estamos aquí para ayudarlos a todos." Anne lo tranquilizó.

"Sí." Harry asintió. "Y el padre de Liam es abogado, así que estoy seguro de que nos ayudará si es necesario."

"John ya lo contrató." Anne les informó. "Geoff hará un buen trabajo con el caso; él es excelente."

Supieron que eso le bastaba a Louis cuando vieron que se relajaba visiblemente. "Bien, siempre y cuando todos estén a salvo." Susurró, acariciando la espalda de Josie con los dedos. La vio bostezar antes de que cerrara sus ojos y pensó que se veía muy linda, eso hasta que dejó escapar un gas.

"¡Josie!" Harry resopló y comenzó a reírse cuando ella dejó escapar otro.

"Está haciendo popó." Anne les dijo al verla poner _esa_ cara.

Supieron que terminó cuando comenzó a retorcerse y a estar lista para llorar. Ella odiaba tener un pañal sucio, pero ¿qué bebé no lo hacía? Harry la llevó para cambiarla y Louis lo siguió cuando Anne anunció que iba a poner la mesa ya que Robin estaba a punto de llegar a casa después de haber trabajado horas extras.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Harry dejó a Josie sobre el cambiador y comenzó a desabotonar su mono. Louis se apoyó en la espalda de Harry, mirando lo que hacía por encima de su hombro. Ambos retrocedieron cuando Harry le desabrochó el pañal. Ella había hecho un completo desastre y era peor porque su popó aún era líquido.

"Esto es tan asqueroso." Harry se quejó mientras la limpiaba.

"Solo imagina que si hubiéramos tenido un niño, te orinaría en la cara." Louis soltó una risita.

"Qué asco." Harry arrugó la nariz, quejándose cuando Josie comenzó a llorar y a mover las piernas más de lo necesario. "Ya casi termino Josiecakes." Ella se llevó los dedos a la boca y empezó a chuparlos mientras Harry le colocaba un pañal nuevo en el trasero y luego le ponía un suave y abrigado mameluco.

"Creo que pondré mi cuenta de Instagram en privado." Harry le informó a Louis mientras se sentaban en la cama, Josie estaba sobre el pecho de su padre, agarrando un botón del cuello de su camisa de trabajo.

"Porque Kris sabía el nombre completo de Josie... y creo que sería más seguro si solo nuestros amigos y familiares pueden verla."

"Sí, esa probablemente es una buena idea." Louis estuvo de acuerdo. "Pero Harry... ¿Qué fue lo que ella hizo?"

"¿Qué quieres decir? Ya te lo dije y a mi madre también." Harry frunció el ceño.

"Pero parecías tan molesto." Louis dijo, acariciando el brazo de Harry de forma confortante. "Podría decir que algo te estaba fastidiando, amor."

"Es solo que..." Harry se alejó por un momento, su rostro enrojeciendo de vergüenza.

"Hazza, solo dime." Louis lo instó a continuar.

"Ella me tocó." Finalmente habló en voz baja, viendo hacia abajo, negándose a toparse con la mirada de Louis.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que te tocó?" Preguntó Louis, comenzando a pensar lo peor y sintiendo náuseas y mareos.

"Me tocó por encima del pantalón." Harry explicó.

"¡¿Ella agarró tu polla?!" Louis preguntó, su voz chillona y asustada. "¿Te violó, Harry? ¿Qué pasó? ¡Oh Dios mío!"

"¡NO! No, Louis. Cálmate. Ella trató de seducirme, para que le pidiera a John que retirara los cargos. La aparté antes de que pudiera hacer algo más." Harry lo tranquilizó. "Es solo que... supongo que me sentí muy avergonzado y confundido. Porque soy hombre y no debería sentirme amenazado por el hecho de que una mujer me agarre la polla por encima de los pantalones." Harry confesó con sinceridad.

"Pero no fue consensual, Haz." Louis respondió con simpatía. "Y Kris da miedo. El hecho de que seas hombre no significa que no puedas sentirte intimidado por una mujer. Sabes que esos estereotipos de género son una mierda. Una agresión sexual es una agresión sexual, sin importar quién sea el receptor." Louis dijo sabiamente.

"Aún así es embarazoso." Harry articuló, y se secó rápidamente una lágrima que rodó por su mejilla. "¿Por qué tengo que ser tan jodidamente sensible?"

"Harry, no hay nada malo con eso." Louis frunció el ceño. "Nunca deberías estar avergonzado por cómo te sientes, cariño."

Louis le hizo un gesto a Harry para que colocara a una durmiente Josie en la cama, entre unas almohadas, y luego hizo lo mejor que pudo para trepar encima de él. Se inclinó y le besó la mandíbula mientras susurraba dulcemente: "Me encanta lo sensible que eres." Le dio otro beso en la barbilla. "Significa que tienes un gran corazón."

Las mejillas de Harry se pusieron rojas. Él y Louis nunca habían sido románticos con el otro. Su sexo siempre había sido caliente, lleno de pasión y pura lujuria, nunca de dulzura y emoción. Pero a Harry le gustaba esto, ser en el centro de atención. Esta intimidad extrañamente lo estaba excitando, haciéndolo sentir amado y completamente especial.

Louis movió su trasero un poco, acercándose más para poder llegar a la boca de Harry. Al hacerlo, accidentalmente se molió contra la polla de Harry, haciendo que la boca del papá de su bebé se abriera para liberar un gemido bajo de placer. Louis aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar sus labios entre los gruesos de Harry. Se besaron lentamente durante unos minutos, girando la cabeza hacia los lados para profundizar el beso y luego abrieron la boca aún más para dejar que sus lenguas se tocasen y se envolvieran con la otra. Finalmente redujeron la velocidad y Louis apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Harry.

"Gracias Lou." Harry dijo mientras le frotaba la espalda a Louis. Él tarareó en respuesta antes de quedarse dormido al ritmo de los constantes latidos del corazón de Harry.

Se despertaron quince minutos más tarde para ir a cenar, pero esa había sido la mejor siesta que habían tomado. 


	28. Capítulo XXVII

Abril llegó y Josie cumplió cuatro meses. Su cabello era un poco más largo y sus mejillas un poco más regordetas. Louis le puso el vestido más lindo de todos y le tomó su foto de cuatro meses. Ya le había pedido a Zayn que hicieran una sesión de fotos para cuando tuviera seis meses y su amigo, por supuesto, aceptó rápidamente después de haber hecho una sesión cuando ella tenía apenas un mes. Había estado manteniendo esas imágenes en secreto, pues quería sorprender a Harry con el álbum de fotos que estaba haciendo.

La mano de Louis todavía estaba sanando, pero aún le hacía enojar que necesitara ayuda con Josie. Había empezado a cambiarle el pañal por su cuenta y le daba de comer sin ayuda gracias al canguro que Anne y su madre le habían comprado. Lo que le enojaba era que no podía cargarla como antes o darle baños sin la ayuda de Harry. Josie estaba pasando por una fase dependiente en la que a veces solo quería a su mami y no era fácil para ninguno de los dos. También había comenzado a dormir sin despertarse y sus padres no podían estar más agradecidos porque ahora tenían noches de sueño completas. Harry estaba especialmente agradecido porque ahora ya no tenía sueño en el trabajo y no estaba totalmente agotado cuando volvía a casa.  
  
  
  


Cuando finalmente llegó la noche del jueves, después de una semana larga y muy atareada, Louis pensó en faltar a la escuela. Pero con una mirada de Anne, cambió de opinión. Harry le estaba dando un baño a Josie mientras Louis terminaba de recoger los platos. Anne solo le permitió que la ayudase con los ligeros ya que no quería que se lastimara la mano y todo se complicara. Cuando terminó, se dirigió a la habitación de Harry para que él pudiera ayudarlo a envolver una bolsa de plástico alrededor de su yeso; lo encontró mirando fijamente a Josie. Ella estaba sentada con almohadas a su alrededor y Dusty estaba a su lado, tratando de jugar con ella como siempre hacía antes de acostarse.

"¿Qué pasa?" Louis le preguntó.

"Ella ha estado actuando raro." Harry le dijo sin apartar los ojos de su hija, mirándola con curiosidad. "Ya sabes que le encanta jugar con el agua y que hace tiernos ruiditos. Pero esta vez estuvo demasiado callada. Y no quiere jugar con Dusty. Siempre juega con él, o al menos trata de agarrarle la cola. Pero simplemente está sentada aquí. Es raro. Y parece que está un poco más caliente de lo habitual."

"Déjame ver." Louis se dirigió hacia ella y puso su mano en la pequeña frente de Josie. El bebé trató de apartarle la mano, dándole una mirada irritada. "Sí, está más caliente. ¿Deberíamos llamar a Anne? Yo no sé qué hacer." Louis se preguntó en voz alta, tratando de no entrar en pánico.

"Sí. Déjame ir a buscarla." Harry le dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Un momento después, Anne entró en la habitación con su hijo preocupado siguiéndola. Fue directamente hacia Josie, Harry ya le había explicado lo que le preocupaba. Levantó a su nieta y palpó su pequeña frente justo como lo había hecho su madre. Después de unos segundos, finalmente dio su opinión.

"Está más caliente de lo normal. Harry, por favor, busca su termómetro." Anne ordenó y Harry se levantó rápidamente para buscar el lujoso termómetro que Evelyn le había comprado. Todo lo que tenían que hacer era deslizarlo sobre su frente en lugar de metérselo en la boca o ponerlo debajo de su axila como antes se solía hacer. Él y Louis tuvieron suerte de haber sobrevivido a esos tiempos difíciles. Se lo dio a su madre y la dejó encargarse de todo.

"Parece que tiene fiebre." Anne les informó después de leer la temperatura de Josie, pero no parecía cien por ciento segura.

"¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le damos medicina?" Louis le lanzó preguntas rápidamente, asustado de que su bebé estuviera enferma.

"Lo mejor que puedes hacer es seguir alimentándola para que se mantenga hidratada y dejar que su sistema inmunológico se haga cargo. Si empeora, la llevaremos al médico." Aconsejó Anne. "Y mantengan a Dusty lejos de ella. Él la abrumará y no queremos eso. Saben qué, lo llevaré conmigo."

Dusty sabía que ella venía por él, por lo que la evadió y se metió debajo de la cama. ¡Nadie iba a separarlo de su pequeña! Anne suspiró ruidosamente y negó con la cabeza antes de salir, diciéndoles que la buscaran si necesitaban algo. Apenas se fue, Louis le pidió ayuda a Harry para darle de comer a Josie. En cuanto estuvo listo para hacerlo, Josie comenzó a comer de inmediato y con demasiada rapidez para el gusto de Louis.

Todo iba bien hasta que tomó más de lo que podía tragar y comenzó a ahogarse. Le salió leche por la boca y Harry rápidamente la sentó y le palmeó la espalda antes de comenzara a llorar. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que la leche se veía amarillenta pero no dijo nada ya que no quería asustar a Louis. Probablemente se negaría a alimentarla si se lo contara.

"Estás bien, muffin." Harry continuó palmeando su espalda, queriendo arrullarla. Ella respiró hondo y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Louis, poniendo su pequeña mano sobre su pezón.

Dejaron que se tomara su tiempo y, cuando estuvo lista, Josie comenzó a comer nuevamente. No era su hora habitual de comer, así que terminó comiendo un poco menos antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de Louis. Su pobre niña parecía exhausta.

"Necesito tomar una ducha." Louis hizo un gesto para que Harry la cogiera.

Apenas Harry lo hizo, Louis se quitó la camiseta y se levantó para agarrar el plástico que envolvía su yeso. Luego agarró una botella de agua y bebió todo su contenido de un trago. Dar el pecho siempre lo ponía muy sediento, era molesto. Dejó que Harry envolviera el plástico alrededor de su brazo y, cuando estuvo listo, agarró un pijama limpio y se dirigió al baño. Trató de ducharse tan rápido como le era posible con su brazo herido y, cuando terminó, casi tropezó al salir. Se había golpeado la rodilla con fuerza, pero esa fue la menor de sus preocupaciones pues estuvo bien minutos después.

Cuando se vistió y cepilló sus dientes, regresó al dormitorio donde Josie estaba durmiendo en su cuna y Harry estaba al teléfono. Se dirigió hacia ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien y se mordió el labio inferior al ver que aún estaba caliente. Sabía que su bebé se iba a enfermar en algún momento y que aún había más por venir, pero no creía que sucedería tan rápido. Su Josie tenía solo cuatro meses y todavía era muy pequeña, demasiado como para que su cuerpo pudiera manejar una fiebre. En estos días Louis lloraba mucho si algo le sucedía a ella, pero trató de no hacerlo pues eso haría que Harry se preocupara por él. Y el pobre muchacho ya tenía mucho con lo que lidiar.

"¿Te sentirías mejor si duerme con nosotros?" Harry le preguntó. Conocía a Louis muy bien, pero a veces Louis sentía que era como si Harry pudiera leer su mente.

"Yo- Sí." Louis asintió.

Harry asintió también y se levantó para ir por ella, pero cuando la levantó, Josie se despertó y comenzó a llorar. Harry trató de mecerla, pero ella solo pareció irritarse más hasta que su padre la dejó en medio de la cama. Un momento después dejó de llorar mágicamente. Louis y Harry la miraron, atónitos, sorprendidos de que ella hubiera dejado de llorar por sí misma cuando normalmente quería que la mecieran hasta que se calmara.

Se fueron a dormir unos minutos más tarde, asegurándose de que su hija se sintiera cómoda entre ellos y de que Dusty siguiera dormido al final de la cama. Parecía que solo habían dormido durante unos minutos cuando el llanto de Josie les despertó, y con un vistazo al reloj vieron que eran solo la una de la mañana. Solo habían dormido tres horas y estaban agotados. Louis la alimentó de nuevo con ayuda de Harry, quiso seguir cargándola porque aún estaba muy caliente, pero los gritos de Josie le estaban haciendo doler la cabeza y dejó que Harry la pusiera de nuevo en su lugar en medio de ellos. Ella dejó de llorar, pero no volvió a dormirse y estuvo despierta hasta las dos de la mañana, ocasionalmente soltando lloriqueos tristes.

"Me quedaré con ella hoy. No puedo ir a la escuela y dejarla sola si está enferma." Louis susurró, no queriendo molestar a su ángel dormido.

"Creo que es lo mejor." Harry estuvo de acuerdo con él. "Me voy a quedar también." Dijo.

"Está bien." Louis asintió. Definitivamente necesitaba que Harry se quedara con ellos incluso si Anne también iba a estar allí.

Su alarma sonó demasiado pronto para su gusto, pues Josie los había despertado dos veces más durante la noche. Louis no podía quejarse pues ella estaba comiendo lo suficiente como para evitar que se deshidratara. Sin embargo, ahora estaba agotado al igual que su hija por la falta de una buena noche de sueño.  
  
  
  


Eran las seis y media de la mañana y todavía estaban dormidos, gracias a haber silenciado la alarma dos veces, cuando Anne tocó la puerta y entró.

"¿Por qué no están listos para ir a la escuela?" Les preguntó, yendo directamente hacia su nieta para verificar su temperatura. Josie dejó escapar un triste quejido cuando la levantó, no queriendo ser molestada.

"No vamos a ir." Harry bostezó y agarró la manta y la acercó a su pecho mientras miraba a su madre y a su hija.

"Harry, no pueden seguir faltando a la escuela si quieren graduarse." Anne se aseguró de envolver a Josie con su manta, luego la volvió a desenvolver para ver si necesitaba un pañal nuevo. Cuando confirmó sus sospechas, puso a Josie de nuevo en su lugar y fue a buscar un pañal limpio, las toallitas húmedas y el talco.

"Está enferma y decidimos que no vamos a dejarla sola." Harry discutió con ella mientras Louis les escuchaba con los ojos cerrados.

"No va a estar sola. Voy a estar aquí con ella todo el día." Anne les aseguró.

"No puedo dejarla sola." Louis abrió los ojos y se sentó antes de volver a cerrarlos. Volvió a abrirlos y la miró mientras cambiaba el pañal de su hija. "Está enferma y necesito estar con ella. Por favor, Anne."

"Es solo por unas horas. Ella estará bien. Y si no, les llamaré de inmediato." La abuela de Josie les prometió. "Estará perfectamente bien bajo mi cuidado como siempre ha estado. ¿No es así, hermosa?" Besó el pie de Josie mientras ella dejaba escapar otro lamentable lloriqueo.

Harry y Louis suspiraron, sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con ella. Luego ambos se levantaron y se estiraron, preparándose para irse justo después. Louis se aseguró de alimentarla antes de que se fueran a la escuela en la moto de Harry. Pero durante todo el camino, quiso decirle a Harry que diera vuelta. Supo que Harry podía sentir su dolor cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo y él soltó la manija del manubrio y le apretó el muslo de forma reconfortante, como diciéndole que él también la echaba de menos y quería estar con ella.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela, Louis saltó para bajarse de la moto, contento de haber alimentado a Josie antes de salir, porque cuando sus pechos estaban llenos, cualquier movimiento que hacía que rebotaran, dolía. Después de que Harry sacó la llave del contacto, se abrazaron como despedida y fueron por caminos diferentes. Louis tenía un examen ese día y, si era honesto, no estaba de humor para hacerlo.

En el transcurso del día le enviaba mensajes de texto a Anne en medio de sus clases para asegurarse de que su bebé estaba bien. Se enteró de que estaba comiendo bien y estaba durmiendo la mayor parte del día. Solo había llorado durante unos minutos después de que Louis se había ido, pero luego Dusty había logrado distraerla. Louis podía asegurar que Dusty era una bendición enviada del cielo para ayudarlos en situaciones difíciles.

Apenas y pudo comer su almuerzo. Seguía pensando en que su bebé estaba enferma, lo que le había hecho perder el apetito pues sentía que necesitaba estar con ella. A pesar de que no tenía hambre, Louis terminó comiendo su comida cuando Harry insistió en que necesitaba comer porque le estaba dando de lactar a Josie.

Después del almuerzo caminó con Zayn hacia su clase, tratando de prepararse mentalmente para el examen. Pero tenía una mala sensación en el estómago que simplemente no desaparecía, lo que distraía su concentración.

"Sé que tenemos dos clases más después de esta, pero puedo llevarte a casa si quieres. Solo dímelo." Zayn dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para confortar a Louis ya que sabía que estaba muy preocupado por su bebé.

"¿Me llevarás a casa?" Louis miró a su mejor amigo.

"Por supuesto que lo haré, Lou." Zayn sonrió.

"Zayn, Louis." La maestra dijo sus nombres. "No hablen, o voy a reprobarlos y cambiarlos de lugar. De vuelta a sus exámenes." Exigió con voz severa.

Zayn puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a su examen mientras Louis miraba su teléfono, el cual estaba en su regazo. Decidió no arriesgarse a que lo atraparan estando con él, así que guardó el dispositivo en su mochila y continuó haciendo el examen. Estaba fácil según él, solo le quedaba una página cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, perturbando a toda la clase. Louis sintió vergüenza, pero esta rápidamente se convirtió en miedo cuando vio que era Anne quien le llamaba. Empezó a guardar su lápiz al mismo tiempo que intentaba contestar el teléfono, pero era una tarea difícil pues le temblaban las manos.

"Louis, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Le preguntó la profesora.

"Lo siento, pero esto es una emergencia." Louis dijo, luego contestó el teléfono. "¿Sí?"

"Louis, ¡gracias a Dios!" Anne dijo, parecía que le faltaba el aliento. "Tú y Harry necesitan venir al hospital de niños. A Josie le subió la fiebre, así que tuve que llevarla a emergencias."

"¡¿Está bien?!" Louis preguntó, ignorando el nudo en su garganta, sus ojos ya estaban llenos de lágrimas y no le importaba si todos le estaban viendo mientras le daba a la maestra su prueba inconclusa. Louis nunca antes había entregado un examen inconcluso. La maestra parecía preocupada y asintió mientras lo tomaba, haciéndole saber que estaba bien que se retirara. Así que Louis salió corriendo del aula y se dirigió hacia la oficina.

"El pediatra está con ella ahora mismo. Estoy en la habitación también, así que no te preocupes, no está sola." Anne le informó.

"Estaremos allí." Louis dijo, luego colgó. Llamó a Harry mientras iba a la oficina para registrar su salida, sabiendo que tenía que esperar a Harry después de que el otro chico dijera que estaba en camino.

No hablaron mientras subían a la motocicleta de Harry. El preocupado padre maniobró a través del tráfico como si fuera un maníaco para llegar más rápido. Louis se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello. Cuando llegaron, tuvieron que preguntar por ellas en la recepción, se molestaron al tener que mostrar sus identificaciones ya que estaban en un hospital para niños.

"Está en la habitación 212, el médico debería estar allí pronto con su diagnóstico." La enfermera les dijo mientras les daba dos pases. Tan pronto como fueron puestos en manos de Louis, ambos corrieron al ascensor.

Cuando entraron en la habitación, encontraron a Anne sentada en el borde de una silla de hospital sujetando la manita de Josie. Ella estaba dormida y acostada en una cuna, cubierta con su manta rosa favorita que tenía su nombre. Se sorprendieron al ver que Anne estaba secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Ella los miró con los ojos enrojecidos, eso les asustó, temían que algo estuviera muy mal con su hija.

Harry y Louis caminaron rápidamente hacia la cuna, viendo cómo los párpados de Josie estaban rojos probablemente debido a que había llorado por mucho tiempo. Pero lo que más le asustó a Louis fue un punto en su cabeza que habían rasurado para colocarle una vía. Harry agarró su mano cuando la vio, ambos tratando de no llorar al pensar en el dolor por el que había pasado. Louis extendió la mano para tocar su pequeña frente, descubriendo que estaba un poco menos caliente que en la mañana.

"¿Por qué la vía está en su cabeza?" Harry le preguntó a su madre.

"Sus venas son muy pequeñas en el resto de su cuerpo. Así que tuvieron que colocarla en su cabeza." Explicó, y luego rompió a llorar. "No quiero volver a verla llorar de la forma en que lo hizo cuando se la pusieron." Sollozó.

"Está bien, mamá. Está bien." Harry envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y la apretó de forma reconfortante antes de besarle la cabeza. Pero luego Louis estalló en llanto y Harry lo atrajo hacia ellos con uno de sus brazos.

"Tomaron muestras de sangre y orina para tratar de descubrir qué pasaba con ella. Fueron capaces de bajar su fiebre. El doctor me dijo que si hubiera esperado más tiempo, ella ya se habría ido para estos momentos." Anne lloró más fuerte. "Soy una pésima abuela. Debería haber dejado que la llevaran al hospital de inmediato. Lo siento mucho." Se disculpó.

"No Anne." Louis negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas aún caían por sus mejillas. "Hiciste lo correcto." La tranquilizó.

"Sí mamá." Harry estuvo de acuerdo. "La trajiste justo a tiempo. Eso es todo lo que importa." Le dijo, agradecido.

Josie se movió. Un momento después sus ojos azules se abrieron. Miró a su alrededor con una expresión confusa y luego se estiró, su mano estuvo a punto de tocar la vía, pero Louis fue rápido y apartó su mano. Ella gimió antes de comenzar a llorar, cada vez más fuerte a medida que pasaba el tiempo.

"Es hora de que coma." Anne les dijo. "No creo que haya problema si la alimentas."

Harry levantó a Josie mientras la hacía callar. Louis se sentó en la silla en la que Anne había estado sentada, preparándose para darle el pecho. Harry se aseguró de tener cuidado con la vía y envolvió la manta alrededor de ella antes de dársela a Louis, quien usó su brazo bueno para sostenerla lo mejor que le era posible. Josie comenzó a comer de inmediato mientras Louis le secaba las lágrimas que manchaban sus mejillas regordetas con su brazo lastimado. Harry aprovechó ese momento para ir a buscar otra silla para su madre, diciéndole que se sentara justo cuando Josie dejó de comer y giró la cabeza hacia un lado tan pronto como escuchó su voz.

"Uh... ¿Por qué mi leche es amarilla?" Louis miró su pecho cuando unas gotitas salieron de él. No pudo mostrarles ya que Josie decidió que era hora de seguir comiendo y una doctora entró con un grueso montón de papeles en las manos.

"Hola, señora Twist." Saludó a Anne antes de notar a los dos chicos en la habitación. "Hola, soy la doctora Anderson." Les sonrió. "Ustedes dos deben ser los padres de Josephine."

"Hola." Ambos respondieron al unísono.

"Me alegra que todos estén aquí. Acaban de entregarme los resultados de Josephine, y es exactamente lo que sospechaba." Anunció la doctora.

"¿Qué tiene?" Louis se cubrió a sí mismo y a Josie con una manta mientras preguntaba.

"Tiene una infección en el tracto urinario. Vamos a darle antibióticos a través de la vía. El tratamiento generalmente dura de tres a siete días, pero una vez que le demos la primera dosis, espero que comience a mejorar después de unas cuarenta y ocho horas. También voy a solicitar una ecografía renal. Con la cual veremos si hay alguna obstrucción y verificaremos si sus riñones están en forma, tamaño y posición normales." Les informó. "La enfermera puede comenzar el tratamiento ahora, no es necesario que te muevas." Le dijo a Louis cuando este estuvo a punto de interrumpir la comida de Josie.

Una enfermera entró con lo que parecían ser antibióticos. Louis solo tuvo ojos para su bebé cuando la enfermera le inyectó el antibiótico a través de un tubo. "Sentirá un poco de incomodidad cuando llegue a su vena, pero no te preocupes, no sentirá dolor, solo se sentirá incómoda por unos segundos."

Josie dejó de comer y extendió la mano para tocar el lugar en su cabeza unos momentos después, un poco de leche saliendo de la esquina de su boca, Louis la limpió.

"¿Sabes?" La enfermera le sonrió a Louis y a Josie. "Es bueno que le estés dando el pecho, la ayudará a recuperarse más rápido. Especialmente porque tu cuerpo ya está reaccionando a la infección que ella tiene."

"¿Es por eso que mi leche es amarilla? ¿Es diferente porque está enferma?" Louis le preguntó a la enfermera.

"¡Sí, exacto!" Ella le dijo. "Tu leche ahora tiene un conteo de glóbulos blancos más alto, lo cual ayuda a que el sistema inmune de tu hija combata la infección, pues ella es bastante débil dado que es muy pequeña." Explicó la enfermera.

Harry asintió ante la explicación, contento de saber que Louis no estaba enfermo ni nada malo.

"¿Sabe qué pudo haber causado la infección?" Anne preguntó, mirando a la enfermera y a la doctora Anderson, quien estaba escribiendo notas en la historia clínica de Josie.

"Una infección urinaria en la mayoría de los casos se desarrolla cuando las bacterias de las heces se introducen en la uretra y en la vejiga. Hay muchas razones por las que esto podría haber sucedido. Podría haber tenido una acumulación de bacterias, el jabón para baño de burbujas podría haber irritado su uretra, o podría ser genético, si uno de ustedes tiene antecedentes familiares de tener dicha infección. Sin embargo, a veces la falta de higiene puede llevar a que un bebé tenga una infección urinaria." Explicó la doctora Anderson.

Louis se mordió el labio inferior y miró avergonzado a su hija. Estaba claro que algo no debió haber sido limpiado para que las bacterias se acumularan lo suficiente como para enfermar a Josie. Sabía que no habían usado jabón para baño de burbujas y que las infecciones urinarias no estaban en sus historiales familiares. Como no era ninguna de esas opciones, sabía que había sido su culpa. No la había estado limpiando lo suficiente cuando le cambiaba el pañal.

Quería llorar porque se sentía horrible y como una madre de mierda, era culpa suya de que ella hubiera enfermado. Ni siquiera podía limpiar bien a su hija debido a su maldita muñeca. Le había fallado. Se suponía que debía cuidarla y protegerla y le había fallado a su dulce e inocente hija. Ella no merecía tener una madre tan incompetente. Se merecía algo mejor.

Josie finalmente se apartó, comenzó a moverse en los brazos de su madre y a mirar a su alrededor.

"Alguien está empezando a sentirse mejor." Harry le sonrió a su hija, tomando su manita en la suya.

"Eso es lo que queremos ver." La enfermera les dijo mientras limpiaba.

"La tendremos aquí durante el fin de semana y haremos algunas pruebas el lunes. Si todo vuelve a estar normal, entonces se le permitirá volver a casa. Les sugiero que traigan su animal de peluche favorito o lo que sea que la conforte para que esté más cómoda aquí." La doctora Anderson les dijo.

"Creo que nuestro gato Dusty no es una opción." Anne dijo ya que era Dusty a quien ella solía abrazar durante el día.

"Lamentablemente, el hospital no permite mascotas." La doctora Anderson negó con la cabeza, con decepción.

Louis ni siquiera pudo fingir una sonrisa ya que estaba mirando a Josie, quien tenía todo el puño en la boca. Ella lo estaba mirando con sus grandes y hermosos ojos azules, y Louis estaba tratando de mantener la compostura aunque solo quería romper a llorar y decirle cuánto lo sentía. Se le hizo aún más difícil de soportar cuando ella se sacó el puño de la boca y de la nada le dio la sonrisa más preciosa que alguna vez había visto, como si estuviera más feliz al estar en sus brazos.

Cuando la enfermera y la doctora finalmente se fueron, los labios de Louis temblaron antes de que comenzara a llorar nuevamente. Dejó que Harry se llevara a Josie para que su madre pudiera darle palmadas en la espalda ya que ni siquiera podía hacer eso. Era completamente inútil. No solo no podía asearla bien, sino que ni siquiera podía cargarla o sacarle los gases. Al menos podía alimentarla y ayudar a que su sistema inmunológico combatiera la infección. Pero ni siquiera necesitaría ayudarla a hacer eso si la hubiera cuidado bien desde el principio. Louis apartó la mirada de todos ellos, avergonzado. Todo esto era su culpa.

"Iré a casa y traeré las cosas de Josie y a ustedes les traeré una bolsa para pasar la noche." Anne colocó a Josie en la cuna, asegurándose de levantar la barandilla para que estuviera a salvo. "Ambos se van a quedar, ¿verdad?" Les preguntó, solo para estar segura.

"Por supuesto." Harry le dijo a su madre. Nunca abandonarían a su bebé mientras estaba enferma en un hospital. "Debo llamar a mi jefe para decirle que no podré ir hoy." Frunció el ceño.

Si su jefe fuera otra persona, probablemente ya habría sido despedido. Pero sabía que él había sido padre muy joven y para fortuna de Harry, le comprendía. De hecho, su jefe le había dicho a Robin que estaba orgulloso de Harry porque trabajaba duro y siempre era puntual y amable con los clientes. Que siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y nunca esperaba que le dijeran qué hacer y que no era perezoso. Robin, por supuesto, había fanfarroneado por días sobre su hijo, ya fuera en el trabajo o en la iglesia. ¿Quién habría pensado que tener un bebé le haría cambiar tanto su vida?

"De acuerdo, cielo." Anne le besó la mejilla. "Volveré en unas horas. Llámame si pasa algo." Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

"Todos me están enviando mensajes, me preguntan si Josie está bien" Louis dijo mientras respondía a un mensaje de un muy preocupado Zayn. Josie era la luz de sus ojos.

"Sí, Niall está enloqueciendo." Harry le mostró un mensaje que su amigo rubio le había enviado, preguntándole cómo estaba Josie y si necesitaban algo. Un texto de Liam apareció en la pantalla también.

"Somos afortunados de que tenga muchas personas que la amen." Louis dijo, sintiendo ese maldito nudo nuevamente en su garganta.

"Ella estará bien, bebé." Harry abrazó a Louis cuando vio que estaba a punto de llorar otra vez. "Va a superar esto."

"Lo sé." A pesar de los esfuerzos de Harry por consolarlo, las lágrimas de Louis rodaron por sus mejillas. "Yo... Es solo que es mi culpa que haya enfermado, para empezar." Sollozó, expresando su auto desprecio y culpa.

"¿Qué?" Harry preguntó, sorprendido. "¿Cómo demonios esto es tu culpa? No hiciste nada mal, bebé." Trató de calmarlo.

"¡Sí, lo hice Harry!" Louis levantó la voz. "¡No puedo hacer nada con esta estúpida mano! No la limpié lo suficientemente bien y mira cómo ha terminado. ¡Con una jodida infección! Dios, soy una madre terrible." Louis sollozó en sus manos, completamente avergonzado de sí mismo.

"No eres peor que yo." Harry murmuró. "Yo la dejaba desnuda todo el tiempo, lo cual no pudo haber sido nada bueno para su sistema inmunológico. Si uno de nosotros tiene la culpa, entonces yo la tengo." Harry confesó y miró al suelo.

Louis levantó la vista y lo miró, dándose cuenta de que se sentía tan culpable como él. Pero aun así, él se sentía más culpable. Dejarla desnuda era una cosa, pero no asearla bien era peor.

"Pero la cuidas muy bien, Harry" Louis argumentó. "Al menos puedes limpiarla y bañarla bien. ¡Pero yo no puedo hacer nada sin arruinarlo todo! Ni siquiera puedo cargarla cuando me necesita. Nada de esto hubiera sucedido si no hubiera entrado en esa pelea con Kendall. Soy una terrible mamá. Debería haber actuado de forma madura, ahora nuestra pequeña estrella tiene que pagar por mis errores. Ella se merece algo mejor. Debería haberme quedado fuera de su vida y dejar que la criaras sin mí. Yo..."

"¡Cállate, Louis!" Harry lo interrumpió, terminando su discurso por él. "Eres la mejor madre." Le dijo, su tono era serio y genuino. "La amas mucho y haces todo lo que puedes por ella. Siempre la pones primero que todo lo demás. Y no es culpa tuya que tu brazo esté lesionado. ¡Fue por esa estúpida perra! No te culpes por esto, ni por un momento. Eres perfecto."

Louis miró a Harry, con los ojos muy abiertos y conmovidos.

"Y por favor nunca digas que te arrepientes de haberte quedado en su vida. Yo simplemente- simplemente no puedo soportarlo. No puedo ni siquiera pensar en que no estés aquí con nosotros. Conmigo." Susurró.

"Pero hubieras encontrado a alguien más, a alguien mejor que te ayude a criarla." Louis no estuvo de acuerdo.

Harry ahuecó la cara de Louis con la palma de su mano, acariciando su mejilla manchada de lágrimas cuando dijo, "No hay nadie mejor."

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Los ojos azules de Louis se movieron de un lado a otro, mirando profundamente a los verdes de Harry, buscando la verdad.

"Porque te amo, Louis." Harry le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "A pesar de que solo tenemos dieciocho años, sé que eres para mí."

Louis lo miró perplejo, sorprendido por sus palabras. En el fondo sabía que había una posibilidad de que Harry correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Ahora, después de escucharlo en voz alta, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que estaban en la misma página, y por lo tanto ya no tenía miedo de no decir _esas_ palabras.

"Yo también te amo, Harry."

Harry sintió que un peso había sido levantado de sus hombros. Había tenido demasiado miedo de decírselo, temeroso de ser rechazado. Pero todo ese tiempo Louis había estado sintiendo lo mismo por él y por una vez sintió que todo estaba bien en el mundo. Besó a Louis lenta y gentilmente, se apartó para mirar a la belleza frente a él que le estaba sonriendo. Pero su sonrisa desapareció cuando oyeron un lloriqueo, se volvieron para mirar a su estrellita. Estaba tumbada como si fuera una estrella de mar, seguía dormida pero estaba haciendo un mohín y moviendo su pequeña cabeza de lado a lado.

"Mi pobre y dulce niña." Louis murmuró con admiración mientras se dirigía hacia ella, dejando que Harry bajara la barandilla para que la orgullosa madre pudiera tener un mejor acceso a su dulce bebé. "Debe estar soñando."

"¿Qué pasa, cariño?" Harry arrulló a su hija mientras se inclinaba para darle besos.

"Vas a despertarla, Haz. Ella necesita dormir." Louis dijo, con tono dulce y maternal.

"¿Lou?" Harry observó la forma en que Louis besó la frente de Josie y luego comenzó a pasarle los dedos por su cabello, tratando de evitar el punto sin pelo tanto como le fuera posible.

Simplemente no podían mirarlo.

"¿Sí?" Louis finalmente bendijo a Harry al darle su atención cuando terminó de adorar a su preciosa hija.

Harry tragó un poco de saliva y apretó las manos. Estaba muy nervioso, nunca antes se había sentido así. "Sé que esto es demasiado rápido y que ahora no es el momento, pero, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?"

Lo dijo. Lo hizo y no había marcha atrás. Si Louis decía que no, Harry saltaría por la ventana y desaparecería junto con su vergüenza. Irían a vivir juntos al bosque y se casaría con ella.

"Pensé que nunca me lo ibas a preguntar." Louis dijo. "Siempre pensé que te perdería debido a esa perra."

"¿Entonces...?" Harry lo instó a responder. "¿Sí? ¿Sí? ¿Tal vez? ¿Tal vez sí?"

Louis se mordió el labio inferior para evitar sonreír y luego miró sus pies. De repente eran tan interesantes. Harry había visto todo de él y Louis casi nunca había sido tímido al respecto, pero ahora aquí estaba, actuando como si fuera una virgen que estaba con su primer amor escolar. Bueno, técnicamente Harry había sido su primer amor. Habían crecido juntos, siempre habían sido vecinos y sus padres siempre habían sido amigos.

Louis supo que quería a Harry en su sexta fiesta de cumpleaños. Ese había sido el mejor y el peor día en la vida del pequeño Louis. Específicamente le había pedido a su madre Evelyn que solo invitara a sus amigos, pero por supuesto como todas las mamás, ella no escuchó la petición de su hijo. Recuerda haber estado tan emocionado esperando que Harry llegara. No quería jugar con nadie hasta que Harry llegara allí, pero para su gran sorpresa, el idiota llegó caminando cogido de la mano de Kendall. Harry solo le había dado el regalo que a él y Gemma les habían ayudado a envolver y luego había vuelto a jugar con Kendall, quien llevaba los últimos zapatos con luces que Louis aún no había tenido.

Fue la peor fiesta de cumpleaños hasta que Zayn le había hecho sentirse mejor. Louis había recibido muchos regalos y al final del día se había olvidado de la traición de Harry, eso hasta que el chico apareció en su puerta, acompañado de su madre, listo para pasar la noche con él. Louis había estado un poco enojado con él, pero Harry siempre se las arreglaba para recuperar su cariño. Especialmente cuando le dijo que casi había perdido la vida al subirse a las encimeras de la cocina para alcanzar los dulces que estaban en el gabinete más alto para poder llevárselos todos a él. Así había sido, y aún era, Harry, siempre encantado de volver al corazón de Louis. Louis le amaba tal y como era, y ahora estaba seguro de que Harry también lo amaba. Se lo había dicho. Estaba muy enamorado del padre de su hija.

"Sí." Louis finalmente respondió después de hacer que Harry esperara lo suficiente. "Me encantaría ser tu novio."

"¡Prometo que no te arrepentirás!" Harry le agarró las manos y se las besó.

"Espero que no lleguemos a ese punto nunca. Pero confío en que no lo haremos." Louis le sostuvo las manos, sin soltarlas, ni siquiera cuando la enfermera entró para ver cómo estaba Josie. Ambos la vigilaron como halcones, queriendo saber todo lo que le estaba haciendo a su hija.

"La fiebre ha disminuido, lo cual es excelente. Significa que está reaccionando bien al tratamiento." Dijo la enfermera llamada Angela.

"¡Gracias a Dios!" Louis suspiró aliviado, dejando que Harry envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.

"¿Era necesario afeitarle el pelo?" Harry le preguntó a la enfermera.

"¡Harry!" Louis le dio un bofetón en la mano y luego miró a la enfermera. "Por favor discúlpelo."

"¡No se preocupen!" La enfermera soltó unas risitas antes de sonreírle tristemente al ángel dormido. "Y lamentablemente sí, lo era. La cinta que usamos ya será lo suficientemente difícil de quitar y el cabello solo hubiera empeorado las cosas. Tiene un pelo hermoso, fue difícil afeitarlo. Pero no se preocupen, debería volver a crecer rápido."

"Eso espero." Harry dijo, mirando a su hija con tristes ojos verdes.

La enfermera los dejó solos justo cuando Josie comenzó a despertarse. Louis estaba respondiendo los mensajes de texto de sus padres mientras Harry le prestaba toda su atención a su hija. Josie todavía estaba somnolienta y se frotaba los ojos cuando Harry la sentó frente a él. Ya podía mantener su cabeza firme, pero ellos siempre se aseguraban de estar preparados para sostenerla en caso de que ella perdiera el control, pues su cabeza aún estaba un poco tambaleante.

"Adivina quién invitó a mamá a salir." Harry le dijo a Josie de forma cantarina, viendo cómo se metía el dedo en la boca. Era obvio que quería su chupón, pero como la niña buena que era, no se quejó. O tal vez era porque tenía sueño, o porque estaba enferma y aún se sentía mal.

"¡Eso es, bebé! Papi invitó a mami a salir y él dijo que sí." Harry le plantó besos sonoros en las mejillas y la levantó para mantenerla cerca, teniendo cuidado de la vía en su cabeza.

Josie bostezó tiernamente y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre mientras él le frotaba la espalda. Ella estaba usando un mono blanco que tenía patos amarillos por todas partes. Harry odiaba el atuendo con fervor, pero Louis lo había comprado así que se vio obligado a amarlo.

"Alguien está haciendo popó." Harry dijo con voz de bebé, asegurándose de que ella estuviera cómoda mientras hacía popó. "Lou, ¿Mi mamá trajo las cosas de Josie?" Harry le preguntó a Louis.

"No. La enfermera me dijo que le pusieron un pañal desechable y solo pedí más y también toallitas." Louis le informó, luego se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta justo cuando la enfermera llegó allí.

Ella les dio una bolsa llena de pañales y toallitas. Louis rápidamente le entregó uno a Harry, sabiendo que Josie odiaba tener un pañal sucio. Él la distrajo mientras Harry cambiaba su pañal, asegurándose de limpiarla correctamente. Harry la dejó en sus brazos para ir a lavarse las manos e ir al baño. Louis estaba dándole besos a Josie cuando Harry entró seguido de de su madre y de, para su sorpresa, Gemma.

Gemma colocó rápidamente la bolsa y la almohada de lactancia que estaba sosteniendo en una silla, y se dirigió hacia ellos, abrazó a Louis y luego se inclinó para besar a Josie. Ella solo podía verla cada vez que les llamaba, y la última vez que la había visto en persona fue cuando nació.

"¡Mírate!" Gemma arrulló al bebé. "Te has puesto muy grande, bebé." Dijo, luego miró a Louis. "¿Puedo cargarla?"

"¡Sí!" Louis asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz de que Gemma estuviera en casa para las vacaciones de primavera.

"¡Hola!" Gemma dijo con voz de bebé en cuanto Josie estuvo en sus brazos. "¡Tu tía Gemma te extrañó!" Besó las mejillas del bebé y luego miró a Louis. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien." Louis sonrió, pero no pudo ocultar lo cansado que estaba.

"Iba a venir mañana, pero mamá me llamó y me dijo que Josie estaba enferma. Mi pobre bebé." Gemma murmuró.

"Nos asustó un poco." Anne besó el pequeño puño del bebé. "Pero ya está mejorando. Es fuerte como su madre."

Gemma y Josie se miraron fijamente. El bebé seguía mirando a su tía con los ojos muy abiertos, luego miraba a Anne y luego a Harry antes de volver a mirar a Gemma. Ella le hizo cosquillas en la barriga, lo que hizo sonreír a Josie y a ella le hizo perder la cabeza. La orgullosa tía puso su dedo dentro de la mano del bebé y soltó una risita cuando Josie lo cogió y se negó a soltarlo cuando Gemma intentó apartar su mano.

"Te quiere mucho." Harry miró a Josie por encima del hombro de su hermana, llamando la atención del bebé de inmediato.

Gemma miró a Harry y a Louis, viendo lo cansados que lucían al haber pasado todo el día en el hospital. "¿Por qué no se van a casa y descansan? Mamá y yo nos quedaremos con ella hasta que ustedes regresen." Sugirió.

Louis no quería dejar a su niña estando enferma, pero estaba agotado debido a todo el estrés del día. Así que él y Harry siguieron su consejo y se marcharon unos minutos después de haberse despedido con un beso.

Una vez fuera del hospital, subieron a la motocicleta de Harry y fueron a casa. Pero esta vez Louis se aferró con fuerza a Harry y le besó en el cuello cada que se detenían ante las luces rojas, estando felíz de finalmente ser su novio.


	29. Capítulo XXVIII

En cuanto entraron a la casa, ambos chicos comieron unos bocadillos y luego subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Harry. Dusty había corrido hacia ellos apenas entraron, pero rápidamente perdió interés cuando vio que Josie no estaba con ellos. Louis comenzó a prepararse para tomar una ducha mientras Harry iba a lavar ropa, aprovechando el tiempo libre sin Josie para hacer algunas tareas. Pero una vez que se dio cuenta de que su amante se iba a duchar, rápidamente llenó la lavadora y presionó el botón de encendido. Tuvo que regresar cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado agregar suavizante, Louis odiaba lavar su ropa sin eso.

Harry casi tropezó en su camino al baño, corriendo tan rápido como pudo antes de que Louis pudiera encerrarse ahí. Lo había hecho varias veces y Harry siempre había caído en eso, ya debería saber que Louis había desarrollado el hábito de molestar s Harry, además le encantaba provocarle cada vez que podía. Era como dejar un rastro de migas de pan para un patito hambriento. Harry estaba seguro de que siempre terminaba luciendo como los feos patitos de plástico para baño que Louis le había comprado a Josie.

Harry estaba muy contento de que su madre y Gemma estuvieran cuidando a Josie, se presionó contra la espalda de Louis y envolvió sus brazos alrededor del adolescente más pequeño. Sus manos le frotaban la suave pancita de embarazo. Le encantaba lo hermoso y suave que era su novio.

El más suave de todos.

Harry estaba un poco obsesionado con eso.

"Vas a hacer que tropiece." Louis soltó una risita. Se liberó del agarre de Harry para poder quitarse sus jeans ajustados.

Harry aprovechó ese momento para cerrar la puerta con llave. Aunque no había nadie en casa, no se arriesgaría a que alguien viera lo que ahora era solo para sus ojos.

Harry vio cómo su amante se quitaba su top cuando terminó de quitarse el pantalón, se desabrochó el sujetador y lo dejó caer al suelo con un movimiento rápido. El chico de ojos verdes se removió en sus shorts de gimnasia, sus ojos ahora fijos en la única prenda de ropa que quedaba en el cuerpo de Louis: un bonito par de bragas de encaje rosa.

Louis, sabiendo demasiado bien que la mirada de Harry estaba fija en su trasero, decidió provocarlo. Con su delgado dedo índice, enrolló lentamente la delgada tela que se tensaba en sus anchas caderas y tiró de ella hacia abajo hasta que una de sus nalgas se dejó ver. Luego bajó el otro lado, balanceando las caderas un poco mientras lo hacía, con la esperanza de que la combinación entre su tatuaje floral y el striptease estuvieran volviendo loco al papá de su bebé.

Después de no haber sido follado durante meses, esta era su manera de decirle a Harry que estaba listo. Que quería su gruesa polla llenándolo. Louis estaba ansioso por ello, tan mareado de deseo que podía sentirlo desde la cabeza hasta los pies y en todos sus huesos.

Cuando su ropa interior finalmente cayó al suelo, comenzó a caminar hacia la ducha, pero Harry lo detuvo al empujarlo contra la puerta, atacando sus labios. Pero a Louis no le molestó en absoluto. De hecho, lo había estado anticipando, lo había estado esperando, desde que Harry le había pedido que fuera su novio. El culo de Louis había sanado maravillosamente y ahora necesitaba a Harry dentro de él antes de que explotara.

Harry soltó el labio de Louis y retrocedió por un momento. Louis lo vio quitarse la ropa antes de ir a la ducha. Abrió la llave, ajustando la temperatura perfecta antes de agarrar la mano de Louis para tirar de él.

"¡Espera!" Louis gritó después de que casi olvidaba su brazo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Harry le preguntó.

"¡Mi maldito yeso! No puede mojarse" Le recordó a su novio.

"Oh sí. Déjame ir a buscar algo para eso. Vuelvo en un segundo." Harry le besó la mejilla y corrió a buscar una cubierta de plástico. Cuando regresó, la ató alrededor del brazo lesionado y luego guio a Louis a través de las cortinas de la ducha, hacia el humeante chorro de agua.

Louis pareció confundido cuando Harry agarró su champú y comenzó a lavarle el pelo. Se sintió engañado. Louis estaba absolutamente seguro de que por fin iban a tener sexo. ¿Cómo podría Harry resistirse a él? ¿Tal vez debería inclinarse? Eso usualmente hacía que Harry fuera por ello.

Después de un largo tiempo de solo toques platónicos, y sin penetración, pensó que nunca iba a suceder.

Louis se sintió frustrado cuando Harry le quitó las manos del cuero cabelludo y comenzó a lavarse el pelo, luego frotó su piel cremosa. Todo lo que podía hacer era mirar con ojos llenos de lujuria. No fue hasta que le frotó la esponja de lufa en el cuerpo, que sucedió.

Louis jadeó cuando la bola púrpura de espuma cayó al piso de la ducha y sintió el primer dedo penetrándolo, deslizándose más allá de su anillo de músculos. Cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió el segundo. No había nada sobre lo que apoyarse excepto la fría pared de azulejos. Siseó cuando su espalda hizo contacto con las baldosas frías. Levantó la pierna derecha y la envolvió alrededor de la cintura de Harry para darle más acceso, dejando escapar un gemido cuando Harry movió su mano más rápido y su polla se rozó contra la suya, endureciéndose aún más.

"Otro más..." Las palabras de Louis se desvanecieron, su mente se volvió borrosa de placer. Sus largas pestañas se abanicaron hacía arriba, miró los grandes ojos de Bambi de Harry antes de cerrar los suyos e inclinarse para besarlo.

"Dios... Te amo, Harry." Louis gimió en la boca de Harry, todo su cuerpo tembló de placer cuando rozó su próstata. "Joder."

"Me echaste mucho de menos ¿eh?" Harry sonrió mientras continuaba moviendo sus dedos, masajeando ese lugar como si fuera su trabajo hacerlo. Louis respondió mordiéndole el cuello y tirándole un rizo, haciéndolo gemir.

"Estoy listo para ti." Louis le dijo, su ano apretando los dedos de Harry, dejando que el chico supiera que estaba listo para continuar.

Harry retiró sus dedos y se apartó de Louis, su brazo estaba buscando algo. Pero Louis estaba harto. Había esperado muchísimo por este momento y no iba a dejar que Harry lo demorara un segundo más.

Se inclinó aún más cerca, levantando su pierna más arriba hasta que la punta de la polla de Harry rozó contra su agujero tembloroso. Envolvió su brazo cubierto de yeso alrededor de Harry para obtener apoyo y con el otro agarró la polla desnuda en su puño, y comenzó a maniobrar dentro de él.

"Quieres que te embarace de nuevo, ¿no es así, princesa?" Harry le susurró acaloradamente al oído, mordisqueando el suave lóbulo.

Louis soltó instantáneamente la polla dura de Harry como si las palabras del chico le hubieran quemado. Pero la punta todavía estaba atrapada dentro. Cuando Harry no hizo ningún movimiento para quitarse, Louis comenzó a entrar en pánico.

"¿Lo extrañas?" Sus labios, más suaves que las alas de un ángel, hablaban a lo largo del borde afilado de su mandíbula. "¿Echas de menos estar lleno de mi bebé?" Harry pasó un dedo por su vientre vacío. "¿Echas de menos estar tan jodidamente lleno de mí?" Entonces su voz se volvió peligrosamente persuasiva. "Apuesto a que quieres que me corra dentro de tu agujero apretado y te dé otros dos pequeños bebés." Acarició el vientre de su novio un poco más, "para que puedas estar aún más lleno de mí que la vez anterior."

Si era posible, Louis creció aún más, duro contra el estómago de Harry, su polla goteando en la parte superior, su mente borrosa con la idea de ello, recordando el sexo caliente que habían tenido hace medio año cuando había estado embarazado. Gimió en voz alta y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el golpe en la pared ni siquiera le dolió al estar tan consumido por la lujuria.

Pero cuando Harry empujó otra pulgada, recuperó el sentido. ¡No podía tener otro bebé o bebés! Josie era suficiente con lo que lidiar.

"No- "

Antes de que Louis pudiera terminar su frase, Harry rápidamente se apartó de él.

"Entonces no seas impaciente, joder." Dijo, inexpresivo.

Harry se puso el condón que había estado buscando y luego se frotó un poco de lubricante.

Louis puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un gemido impaciente solo para fastidiarlo. Solo quería ser follado ya. ¿Era demasiado pedir?

Pero antes de que pudiera soltar otro gemido, en un rápido movimiento, Harry agarró la parte inferior de sus muslos y lo levantó aún más alto, su espalda estaba contra la pared y su agujero necesitado sobre el miembro largo y grueso de Harry. Una vez que la punta en forma de seta se enganchó con éxito en su ano, Louis dejó que la gravedad se hiciera cargo de todo, tomando cada deliciosa pulgada de la polla de Harry hasta que su culo la engulló por completo.

Después de que Louis se acostumbrara a tener a Harry dentro de él nuevamente, Harry lo presionó firmemente contra la fría pared de azulejos. Salió casi del todo, pero en cuanto la punta rozó el ano apretado de Louis, empujó con una fuerte embestida, golpeando la próstata de su chico. Louis gritó y arqueó su espalda completamente, separándose de la pared y accidentalmente empujando su pesado pecho en el rostro de Harry.

Él abrió la boca y tomó uno de los pezones rosa. No quería perder la oportunidad de beber de los pechos de Louis. Empezó a chupar, moviendo los labios al ritmo de sus caderas, las cuales embestían a Louis sin parar.

"No Hazza," Louis jadeó un medio gemido, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras Harry continuaba tomando su leche. Se sentía tan jodidamente bien. Pero, tenía que alimentar a su bebé enferma. "Eso es de Jo-"

"Mío." Soltó el pecho de Louis y gruñó posesivamente, miró fijamente a los ojos de Louis mientras lo reclamaba.

"Tú." Besó el pezón una vez.

"Eres." Besó el pezón por segunda vez.

"Mío." Lo besó tres veces y luego tomó el abusado botón de nuevo en su boca y comenzó a chuparlo otra vez, apretándolo fuertemente con su mano, haciendo que la leche saliera y fuera directamente hacia su boca. Bebió de Louis como si fuera un animal muerto de hambre, engullendo hasta la última gota.

Louis se dio por vencido y cedió, dejando que el cavernícola que tenía por novio lo drenara por completo. Ya produciría más cuando viera a su Josie.

"Todo tuyo, cariño." Louis gimió, su cuerpo temblaba de placer, abrumado por la sensación de Harry follándolo y chupando sus pequeños pero pesados pechos. "Soy todo tuyo." Gritó, su voz hizo eco en las paredes del baño y resonó en el cerebro de Harry.  
  
  
  
  


Era un desastre de gemidos cuando Harry vació el otro pecho hinchado. Su polla estaba humedecida con pre-semen, sufriendo espasmos contra su suave barriga debido a la necesidad de liberación.

Pero Harry no dejó de chuparle los pechos ni aún cuando terminó de beber toda su leche. Siguió lamiendo y mordisqueando los botones sensibles, mientras bombeaba su polla en el agujero de Louis. El cuerpo del chico de ojos azules comenzó a temblar, sus pezones estaban muy sensibles pero no quería que Harry se detuviera. Se sentía demasiado bien a pesar del leve dolor. Pero cuando Louis estuvo a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo, porque se sentía tan increíblemente bien, Harry se apartó, soltando el tenso pezón de su boca caliente. Un fino rastro de saliva conectaba la dura piel rosa y los labios rojos rubí de Harry.

Estaba a punto de levantar la cabeza y besarlo, pero Louis le presionó la cabeza contra su pecho.

"No te detengas hasta que te lo diga." Exigió.

Harry lo miró con ojos verdes sorprendidos. "Pero quiero besarte-"

"Chupa." Louis ordenó.

Harry hizo lo que se le dijo, se enganchó rápidamente y no dejó de chupar el pecho hasta que Louis se corrió, manchando sus estómagos. Harry lo siguió un segundo después, llenando el condón con su cálida semilla. Luego apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Louis, justo encima de su corazón, y Louis se apoyó completamente contra la pared. Ambos tomaron un momento para recuperar el aliento hasta que Harry puso suavemente a Louis en el suelo.

Louis entró en el cálido abrazo de Harry bajo la ducha y lo envolvió con sus brazos, dándole un beso cariñoso en el hombro. "Gracias." Susurró contra su piel mojada.

"¿Por qué?" Harry se rio entre dientes. "¿El sexo?" Le dio a Louis una amplia sonrisa con hoyuelos.

"Sí." Louis se sonrojó. "Estuvo muy bien."

Harry pasó sus dedos por el pelo de su chico. "Creo que solo es porque estabas privado de él, cariño." Harry pasó sus dedos por el cabello mojado de Louis, el cual ahora se estaba rizando un poco en las puntas. "Ahora salgamos antes de que nos convirtamos en ciruelas pasas."

Ambos salieron y se secaron, Harry rio cuando vio que Louis cojeó al ir a su habitación por algo de ropa.

Harry terminó corriendo escaleras abajo con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura para poner la ropa limpia en la secadora y agregar una carga nueva de pañales de Josie. No quería que hicieran que la habitación oliera mal y ahora que Gemma y su madre estaban con Josie, tenía tiempo para hacerlo. Tomó una respiración profunda y luego la contuvo mientras arrojaba los pañales a la lavadora al mismo tiempo que Louis limpiaba su habitación en el piso de arriba.  
  
  
  


Tenían aún más ropa sucia que estaba esparcida en el suelo, Louis se arrodilló para mirar debajo de la cama. Cuando no vio nada, se movió para levantarse, pero la esquina de lo que parecía ser un grueso sobre llamó su atención. Lo sacó y leyó el frente. Entrecerró los ojos cuando vio su nombre y el nombre de la universidad a la que había postulado en la esquina superior izquierda del gran sobre. Cuando vio que ya había sido abierto, sintió algo profundo en su estómago, pero no estaba seguro de si era ira o algo más.

Levantó el colchón y encontró algunos más escondidos debajo de él, y de repente, entendió que lo que estaba sintiendo era definitivamente enojo. Empezó a revisarlos, viendo que había sido aceptado por la mayoría de las escuelas. Ya había tomado su decisión en cuanto a su educación superior, pero todavía tenía que hablar con Harry y su familia sobre eso.

Los escondió debajo de la ropa y luego bajó las escaleras, dejando los sobres en la encimera antes de dirigirse a la lavandería. Harry ya había subido las escaleras y Louis dejó la ropa en el cesto antes de regresar a la cocina. Se apoyó en los gabinetes y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, preguntándose qué debería hacer mientras trataba de calmarse. Estaba furioso. Se apartó de los gabinetes y fue hacia la despensa para buscar algo de comer, pero terminó agarrando dos cajas de mezcla para preparar brownies. Encendió el horno antes de comenzar a mezclar y, cuando terminó, vertió la mezcla en un molde, lo puso en el horno y configuró el reloj automático.

Empezó a guardar los platos mientras esperaba a que los brownies se terminaran de hornear, y luego fue a poner los platos sucios en el lavavajillas. Siempre ayudaba a Anne con las tareas, pues era lo menos que podía hacer ya que ella lo dejaba quedarse en su casa. Se preguntó qué diablos estaba haciendo Harry arriba y luego puso los ojos en blanco pues probablemente estaba pensando en más mentiras que decirle. Se sentó en uno de los taburetes y de la nada lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Estaba tan enojado y quería arrojarle algo a la cabeza de Harry. Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando sonó el reloj, se apresuró a sacar los brownies del horno.

Se aseguró de que estuvieran completamente listos y luego los colocó en la parte superior de la estufa para que pudieran enfriarse. Iba a comérselos solo, no iba a compartir con ningún mentiroso como Harry. Él le había saboteado y no dejar que coma su postre favorito en este momento era la mejor manera de vengarse. No quería decir algo de lo que luego se arrepintiera. Cuando los brownies se enfriaron, agarró un cuchillo y comenzó a cortarlos en cuadrados. Quería acuchillarlos, pero se contuvo porque quería llevar algunos para Anne y Gemma.

"¿Horneaste brownies?" Harry entró a la cocina completamente vestido y sosteniendo una bolsa para pasar la noche. También había puesto un pijama limpio para Josie porque no quería que usara una bata de hospital.

Estuvo a punto de coger uno, pero Louis apartó su mano. "¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó.

"Oh, nada." Louis juntó los labios en una línea. "¡Es solo que los mentirosos no merecen brownies, o la jodida leche que produzco para mi hija y no para idiotas egoístas como tú!" Le gritó, su voz elevándose mientras continuaba hablando.

"¿Qué?" La boca de Harry se abrió, sorprendido. ¿A qué venía esto? "¿De qué estás hablando, Louis?"

"¡No actúes como un tonto, Harry!" Louis le gritó, lágrimas formándose en sus iracundos ojos azules.

"¡Sinceramente, no sé de lo que estás hablando!" Harry gritó, estaba empezando a irritarse por su comportamiento.

Louis clavó el cuchillo en uno de los brownies, luego agarró las cartas y se las arrojó a Harry, quien intentó atraparlas. Todos cayeron al suelo junto a sus pies, sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio lo que eran.

"Louis... yo... no es lo que piensas." Harry trató, pero sabía que había cometido un error. "Por favor, solo deja que te lo explique, bebé."

"¡No me digas bebé, joder Harry! ¿Qué estabas intentando hacer? ¿Sabotear mis posibilidades de ir a la universidad? Trabajé muy duro para entrar y lo sabes." Louis rompió a llorar, muy herido por lo que Harry le había hecho. "¿Estás celoso o algo así? ¿Por qué los escondiste? ¿No quieres que siga mis sueños? ¿No te preocupas por mí? ¡Por cómo me siento! Porque yo... yo" Louis se ahogó. "Pensé que me amabas."

"No, cariño, no." Harry fue rápido en decir. "¡Sí lo hago! ¡Te amo! Te he amado por años. Por favor, solo dame la oportunidad de que te lo explique. Sé que la he jodido pero, por favor, Louis." Le suplicó.

"Debería terminar contigo." Louis dijo, inexpresivo mientras se alejaba y comenzaba a poner los brownies para Anne y Gemma en un recipiente.

El corazón de Harry se rompió, su rostro palideció ante las palabras de Louis. Se quedó parado torpemente sin saber qué decir en el grueso y frágil silencio.

"Bueno, ¿Vas a quedarte parado ahí o vas a explicármelo?" Louis preguntó sin rodeos.

Harry se secó las lágrimas de los ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaban allí después de sentirlas bajando por sus mejillas.

"Los escondí porque no quería que me dejaras." Susurró roncamente.

Louis se quedó en silencio, por lo que Harry siguió explicando.

"Tenía miedo de que fueras a una de las universidades y nos dejaras a mí y a Josie aquí, como pensabas hacer cuando estabas embarazado. O peor, que te la llevarías contigo," Harry dijo con miedo evidente en su voz. "lejos de mí."

Louis finalmente lo miró, dándole valor para continuar.

"No quería que eso sucediera, así que entré en pánico y los escondí." Confesó. "Sé que estuvo mal y que fue egoísta de mi parte. Pero tenía miedo de que si asistías a una de esas universidades que están lejos, eso dividiría a nuestra familia."

Louis suspiró una vez que Harry terminó. "Entiendo."

Harry se reanimó un poco ante esas palabras.

"Pero aun así los escondiste, y eso me duele, Harry. ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?" Louis le preguntó.

"Sé que debí haberlo hecho, lo siento." Harry se disculpó, con la cabeza baja por la vergüenza.

"Te hubiera dicho que ya había planeado asistir a la escuela comunitaria contigo. Quería tomarme un año libre para poder pasar más tiempo con Josie, pero mi papá me convenció de seguir en la escuela."

Se acercó a Harry, colocando la mano en la mejilla de su chico. "¿Y no me conoces en absoluto?" Louis cuestionó con gentileza. "Nunca la alejaría de ti."

Sus ojos se encontraron. Era un tenso momento. El aire estaba lleno de pura emoción, pero fue interrumpido por el molesto ringtone del teléfono de Harry. Contestó con rapidez al ver que su madre le estaba llamando. Frunció el ceño al hacerlo, no oía nada más que estática, la cual fue seguida por el llanto de su madre. Harry se sintió mareado al pensar que lo peor había sucedido.

"¿Mamá?" La voz de Harry tembló.

"Tú y... y Louis necesitan venir al hospital ahora." Ella dijo, incapaz de dejar de llorar.

"¿Josie está...?" Harry se detuvo, temeroso de la respuesta.

"Alguien se la llevó. Nosotros... no, Harry, lo siento tanto." Anne soltó un fuerte sollozo y Harry pudo oír claramente la voz de Gemma, que sonaba igual de histérica, tratando de calmarla.

Miró a Louis, quien parecía estar tan pálido como una hoja de papel pues había escuchado todo. Le arrebató el teléfono de la mano a Harry cuando este se quedó de pie, paralizado en estado de shock.

"¿A qué te refieres con que alguien se la llevó?" Louis exigió saber.

"Louis. Lo siento mucho. Alguien la tomó. La cogieron directamente de su cuna. Ella se... se ha ido."

Después de oír esas palabras, Harry vomitó toda la leche que había bebido en la ducha sobre el piso de la cocina. Louis saltó hacia atrás para evitar que el vómito le tocara los zapatos.

Anne rompió en sollozos otra vez, y pudieron oír que Gemma decía repetidas veces que lo sentía, pero finalmente el teléfono le fue pasado a Robin, quien Louis suponía acababa de llegar al hospital con Anne.

"Louis, hijo, por favor, solo ven al hospital. La policía está en camino." Robin susurró.

Las palabras de Robin solo hicieron que todo se sintiera real, pues parecía como si esto fuera una pesadilla de la que trataba de despertar con mucho esfuerzo.

"Está bien." Louis estuvo de acuerdo y colgó el teléfono.

Estaba tratando de mantenerse fuerte. Pero luego la situación lo golpeó. Su bebé había desaparecido. Su dulce e inocente niña había desaparecido.

Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, y su visión se volvió borrosa. Su corazón latió rapidísimo y comenzó a marearse. Josie, su preciosa estrellita, había sido secuestrada.

Antes de que se desmayara, Louis se agarró del mostrador de la cocina en busca de apoyo y respiró hondo. Necesitaba concentrarse. Necesitaba encontrar las llaves y llegar al hospital.

Sus manos temblaban cuando agarró las llaves. Estuvo a punto de correr hacia el automóvil, pero recordó que su novio, quien todavía estaba tosiendo leche y que estaba a pocos segundos de hiperventilar, no se había movido de la cocina.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, lo limpió, le agarró la mano y lo arrastró hasta el coche. Una vez allí, Louis abrió la puerta del pasajero y lo empujó adentro. Luego se sentó en el asiento del conductor. Le tomó varios intentos colocar la llave correcta en el contacto ya que sus manos temblaban demasiado y tenía que limpiarse los ojos continuamente.

Después de que finalmente encendió el vehículo, retrocedió hacia la calle y aceleró hacia el hospital. Pero sus ojos seguían llenándose de lágrimas, causando que su visión permaneciera borrosa. Harry se quedó quieto como una estatua a su lado, solo volviendo a la vida cuando Louis estuvo a punto de conducir en dirección a un poste.

"LOU, ¡Cuidado!" Gritó.

Louis tiró del volante hacia la derecha, alejándose justo a tiempo.

Cuando finalmente se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo, Louis no pudo contenerse más y rompió a llorar, su cuerpo se agitaba por los sollozos. Josie se había ido.

Harry hizo que Louis cambiara de asiento con él al darse cuenta de que Louis no podría llevarlos allí sin matarlos a ambos.

Cuando Harry finalmente llegó al hospital y se estacionó, Louis se arrojó fuera del auto y corrió adentro, pasando frente a la recepción y corriendo hacia donde estaba la habitación de su bebé, Harry lo seguía no muy alejado.

"¿Dónde está?" Louis gritó mientras entraba a la habitación. "¿Dónde está mi bebé?" Buscó alrededor, yendo hacia la cuna, se encontró con una caja vacía. Lo único que quedaba era la manta rosa con el nombre de Josie y el gran osito de peluche que Gemma le había comprado.

Louis agarró sus cosas y las sostuvo cerca de su pecho, oliéndolas para calmarse. Pero eso solo hizo que todo empeorara cuando se dio cuenta de que olían igual que ella, pero que ella no estaba ahí.

Se dejó caer al suelo, junto a la cuna y comenzó a sollozar en la manta de Josie, sus lágrimas manchando la tela. Estaba temblando mientras lloraba, rompiéndose completamente mientras repetía, "Mi bebé, mi bebé, ¿dónde está mi bebé?" Comenzó a tirase el pelo con su brazo bueno para distraerse del dolor en su corazón, donde un agujero gigante se había formado, porque la parte más importante de él ahora ya no estaba.

Harry levantó a Louis del suelo y lo acunó en sus brazos mientras él seguía llorando en su pecho. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ambos. Por Josie.

Anne no estaba mucho mejor, tenía a Gemma llorando y repetidamente pidiendo diculpas contra su pecho.

Robin estaba haciendo todo lo posible por tratar de hablar con el oficial de policía.

"¿Podemos revisar cómo sucedieron los hechos de nuevo, señor?" Preguntó el hombre. "Es para asegurarme de que entendí la historia correctamente."

"Gemma, la tía de Josephine," Dijo señalando a Gemma. "había salido para ir al baño, dejándola sola en la habitación. Cuando regresó, Josephine ya no estaba. Su abuela y yo llegamos poco después, mientras tanto Gemma fue a decirles a las enfermeras que ella había desaparecido."

"Bien. Gracias." Dijo mientras escribía la declaración. "Seguridad está mirando los videos de las cámaras de vigilancia. Una vez que tengan una foto del secuestrador y su matrícula, procederemos a ir tras él."

Luego el oficial miró a Harry y a Louis. "¿Ustedes son los padres de Josephine?" Preguntó.

"Sí." Harry asintió.

"Haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para recuperar a su hija. Lo prometo."

Una vez dicho eso, los dejó solos en la habitación que parecía demasiado fría para Louis. No podía dejar de mirar la cuna vacía donde su hija debería estar durmiendo, cubierta con su manta favorita y abrazando al osito de peluche que Gemma le había comprado. Cuando recordó a Gemma, la buscó y la encontró en los brazos de Anne, aún estaba llorando. Lentamente soltó a Harry y se dirigió hacia ella, le dolió el corazón ya que no vio nada más que tristeza y miedo en sus ojos. Debió haberle asombrado que Louis la abrazara porque terminó jadeando y luego volviendo a llorar.

"Yo- lo siento mucho. ¡Lo siento!" Gemma sollozó mientras apretaba más a Louis y él hacía lo mismo.

"No es tu culpa. No te odio. Se suponía que debía estar a salvo aquí. No es tu culpa, cariño." Louis intentó calmarla, pero era obvio que no estaba funcionando porque ella negó con la cabeza y lloró con más fuerza.

Louis sintió los brazos de Harry envolviéndose alrededor de ellos y luego lo vio besar la parte superior de la cabeza de Gemma y comenzar a murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras en su oído. Louis creía que ya no podía llorar más, pero supo que estaba equivocado cuando vio a sus padres entrar corriendo a la habitación. Su madre se apresuró a ir por él y ponerlo en sus brazos. La firmeza de Louis se vino abajo tan pronto como sus padres lo abrazaron. Se sentía como un niño otra vez, temeroso de la oscuridad y lo desconocido. Cuando era pequeño solía esconderse detrás de las piernas de su madre cada vez que tenía miedo. Sabía que ella siempre estaría allí para protegerlo y lo había hecho. Ella había hecho un trabajo increíble.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba él. Se suponía que debía proteger a su hija, pero había fallado. Empezó a llorar más fuerte, sus sollozos resonaron por toda la habitación hasta que su padre lo tranquilizó. Louis quería decirle lo asustado que estaba. Había visto muchas cosas horribles que les sucedían a niños secuestrados, todos los abusos, y la idea de que su hija estuviera pasando por eso era demasiado para él. No quería que su hija experimentara nada de eso. Necesitaba a su hija en sus brazos donde estaría a salvo.

"La encontrarán." Evelyn seguía repitiendo.

Terminaron volviendo a casa pues no había ninguna razón para que permanecieran en el hospital. Louis no soltó la manta ni el oso de peluche de Josie sin importar qué. Toda la familia, especialmente él y Harry, intentaban mantener la calma, pero era imposible porque sabían que Josie estaba enferma y que necesitaba tratamiento. Quien sea que se la haya llevado, incluso le había quitado la vía, Louis vomitó cuando oyó que el doctor le dijo eso a la policía.

Todos ellos habían regresado a casa donde vieron el vómito de Harry todavía en el suelo de baldosas. Harry solo se disculpó y comenzó a limpiarlo, sin dejar que su madre lo hiciera por él o le ayudara. Necesitaba una distracción y Louis estaba con sus padres quienes le estaban haciendo compañía. Estaba terminando de limpiar el piso con agua y un poco de Clorox cuando oyó el tono de llamada inconfundible del teléfono de Robin. Se dirigió a la sala de estar, viendo a Louis sentado en el sofá entre sus padres, estaba mirando a la nada. Tenía la manta en sus manos y la sostenía cerca de su pecho, donde había una mancha húmeda muy notoria, y eso solo hizo que Harry se desesperara. Su cabeza estaba empezando a doler y quería llorar, pero se contuvo por el bien de Louis.

"Es hora de darle de comer." Louis murmuró. "¿Qué pasa si no la alimentan? Van a dejarla morir de hambre."

"Quieren que vayamos al departamento de policía. Recuperaron algunas imágenes y quieren que veamos si reconocemos a la mujer que se la llevó." Robin les informó mientras agarraba la llave de su auto.

Louis se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta principal. Había una expresión decidida en su rostro. Era un hombre con una misión. Iba a recuperar a su hija y destrozar a la perra que se había atrevido a llevársela. Iba a hacer que se arrepintiera.

Louis y Harry subieron a la parte trasera del auto de Anne y Robin, estaban sentados al lado de una callada Gemma que miraba con culpabilidad por la ventana. Louis apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y le apretó la mano, tratando de darle el mensaje de que no debería ser tan dura consigo misma y que debería tener esperanza. Harry colocó su mano sobre el muslo de Louis y lo frotó con dulzura. Aunque el toque parecía tranquilizar más a Harry que a Louis.

John, Evelyn y Claire los seguían en el auto de la familia Tomlinson.

Cuando llegaron, Louis y Harry se tomaron de la mano mientras los dejaban entrar en una habitación con un televisor y un escritorio con una pc justo al lado. Les dijeron que tomaran asiento, ambos padres hicieron todo de forma mecánica pues estaban aterrados de lo que iban a ver.

"Después de horas de revisar todos los videos que pudimos encontrar, finalmente encontramos a la persona que estamos buscando. Queremos que la vean y nos digan si reconocen a la mujer. Es muy importante que presten atención a cada detalle. No teman pedirnos que hagamos una pausa o retrocedamos la cinta." El detective a cargo de su caso les informó.

Louis asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, las cuales rápidamente limpió porque estaban nublando su visión. Necesitaba una visión clara pues iba a ver quién se había llevado a su bebé. El detective asintió en dirección a una mujer sentada en el escritorio, luego las luces se apagaron y el video comenzó a reproducirse.

Al principio solo podían ver el pasillo con el que estaban tan familiarizados y el personal caminando por este. Anne se tapó la boca con la mano cuando se vio a sí misma salir de allí con Robin. El hombre la había invitado a almorzar. Louis pudo oír a Gemma jadear a su lado cuando minutos después, en la pantalla ella salió también, echándole un último vistazo al bebé antes de caminar por el pasillo. Louis envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y Harry se aseguró de hacer lo mismo, ella estaba sentada en medio de ellos.

Pasaron unos pocos segundos antes de que la enfermera que estaba de pie junto a la recepción se moviera, todos notándola por primera vez. Ella miró a su alrededor antes de comenzar a caminar, entró en la habitación donde Gemma había dejado a una dormida Josie en la cuna. Todos se inclinaron hacia adelante porque apenas y habían podido ver su rostro. Louis quiso gritar, tirar de su cabello con frustración, hacer cualquier cosa, cuando la enfermera salió con su bebé en brazos. Con su inocente Josie. Louis miró a Harry, quien había quitado el brazo que los rodeaba y se inclinaba hacia adelante, con una expresión de concentración y determinación en el rostro.

Pudieron ver a Gemma caminar de regreso a la habitación, y segundos más tarde salir de nuevo preguntando a las enfermeras algo antes de correr de regreso a la habitación, con unas pocas enfermeras detrás. Se podía ver a Anne y Robin corriendo adentro donde Gemma, histérica, gritaba que el bebé había desaparecido. Luego, el video terminó.

"¿Alguno de ustedes la reconoce?" Preguntó el detective.

Nadie dijo nada hasta que Harry dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso que había estado reteniendo durante bastante tiempo.

"Es Kris Jenner. Sé que es ella." Dijo antes de que las lágrimas llenaran sus ojos y comenzara a temblar. Bajó la mirada al suelo, avergonzado por no haber hablado de lo que ella le había hecho antes.

"¿Estás cien por ciento seguro, hijo?" Le preguntó el detective.

"Sí. He estado demasiadas veces en su casa, la he visto muchas veces como para saberlo. Tiene un tatuaje en la parte posterior de su cuello, pude ver un poco de él. Es una serpiente." Harry le dijo, luego levantó la vista cuando el detective no dijo nada. "¡Sé que es ella! ¡Tenía motivos para llevarse a mi hija!"

El detective asintió y se giró hacia la mujer sentada tranquilamente sobre el escritorio. "Tráeme todo lo que puedas encontrar sobre Kris Jenner." Luego miró a las familias. "Creo que el Sr. Tomlinson presentó cargos contra Kendall Jenner. Le enviamos una carta con una cita a la corte, y también le enviamos una al Sr. Tomlinson esta mañana."

Harry no pudo dejar de temblar mientras sostenía a Louis, quien lloraba en sus brazos. Besó la parte superior de la cabeza de su novio, prometiéndole en silencio que no iba a dejar que ella se saliera con la suya esta vez. Se había metido con su hija, le había quitado la vía de la cabeza y había interrumpido su tratamiento. La hija de él y de Louis estaba en peligro y no podía dejar que ella se saliera con la suya.

"Quiero presentar cargos contra ella." Dijo, forzándose a sí mismo a hacer a un lado la vergüenza, sintiéndose mejor cuando Louis agarró su mano y la besó. "Ella uh... ella me agredió. Ella... me agredió sexualmente." Harry no podía apartar la mirada de las manos de Louis y de las suyas, lágrimas finalmente cayeron cuando escuchó los gritos histéricos de su madre.

"Bien." El detective asintió. "Por favor, síganme para que uno de los oficiales pueda completar un informe. Puedo prometerle que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestro poder para que la arresten y la procesen." Le dijo.

Harry temía tener que contarles lo que había sucedido, especialmente porque todos lo habían escuchado y sus padres habían insistido en ir con él. Su madre todavía lloraba en los brazos de Robin, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Sintió vergüenza y humillación cuando tuvo que decirles lo que había sucedido exactamente y que había imágenes que probaban todo lo que acababa de decir. Se aseguró de decirles que le había pedido a su jefe que guardara silencio cuando el hombre le había dicho que presentara cargos. Harry no quería que su jefe se metiera en problemas. Cuando todo terminó, el oficial se aseguró de hacerle saber que no era culpa suya lo que había sucedido antes de decirles que había muchos programas de terapia si Harry alguna vez decidía que necesitaba alguno.

Harry no podía creer todo el apoyo que estaba recibiendo, deseando que todo el mundo se comportara así con las víctimas de acoso y acoso sexual sin importar su sexo o quiénes eran los perpetradores. Deseó que todas las víctimas tuvieran el mismo apoyo que él estaba teniendo.


	30. Capítulo XXIX

Se les dijo que fueran a casa pues ya no los necesitaban ahí. Louis estuvo a punto de abrir la boca y decirles a los oficiales que fueran a buscarlas, pero Harry lo sacó de ahí. Se había presentado una orden judicial para el arresto de Kris y se había enviado una alerta AMBER para Josie. Louis esperaba que recibieran una llamada pronto porque su niña enferma aún necesitaba atención médica urgente.

Esa noche, Louis estaba tumbado en la cama, abrazando la manta de su hija mientras Harry se paseaba de un lado a otro frente a la cama con su teléfono en la mano, tratando de llamar a Kylie. Iba al buzón de voz todas las veces, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, su madre estaba en quien sabe dónde con su hija de cuatro meses. Terminó enviándole un mensaje de texto, pasando de rogarle a amenazarla, pero nada funcionaba.

"¡Maldita perra!" Harry espetó y tiró su teléfono, viéndolo aterrizar en la cama justo al lado de la cabeza de Louis. El hecho de que casi golpeara a Louis y que este ni siquiera se haya inmutado hizo que Harry se preocupara aún más por él. Louis se había negado a comer. Ni siquiera Beatrice había sido capaz de convencerlo de comer algo durante la cena. La pobre mujer se estaba volviendo loca pues su bisnieta había desaparecido y su nieto se negaba a comer.

"¿Sabes?" Louis sollozó. "Venden bebés en la frontera de Estados Unidos y México. Leí un artículo sobre eso. Trata de personas."

"Louis, Kris es mala, pero no hará eso." Harry dijo, esperando que fuera cierto, pero en este punto, realmente ya no lo sabía. "Probablemente solo vaya a usarla para que quitemos los cargos contra Kendall." Dijo, pero luego se encogió de hombros, inseguro. Ya no sabía qué pensar. ¿Quién secuestra a un bebé de cuatro meses? Tal vez ella sí era malvada. Había llegado tan lejos por unas simples acusaciones contra su hija. Pero supuso que Kendall siendo una delincuente no les sentaba bien a los Jenner.

"No lo sabes, Harry, incluso si la conoces desde hace años. Tal vez ya cruzó la frontera y yo... nunca volveré a ver a mi bebé." Louis sollozó, dejando que Dusty se acurrucara junto a él. Estaba claro que el gato extrañaba a Josie ya que se había quedado todo el día en su cuna hasta que Louis había llegado a casa. Dusty parecía deprimido, ni siquiera se había molestado en salir y atrapar ratones o pájaros. Todos en casa estaban tristes.

"Louis, bebé." Harry fue hacia él y se sentó en la cama, a su lado. "No podemos perder la esperanza. Todavía hay una gran posibilidad de que encuentren a nuestra Josie."

Louis no dijo nada más, eligió simplemente quedarse allí y dejar que Harry le pasara los dedos por el pelo. Harry decidió apagar la luz e intentar dormir tan cerca de Louis como le fuera posible cuando este tenía a Dusty pegado a su costado. Harry comenzó a acariciar a Dusty también, haciendo todo lo posible por consolar a su familia. Pero era difícil hacerlo cuando faltaba el miembro más importante. Harry no pudo contener las lágrimas cuando el gato comenzó a maullar y a mirarle con sus grandes ojos amarillos. Cuando Harry no dijo nada, Dusty se alejó y fue a buscar por la habitación a su bebé perdido. Lo vieron buscar en la cuna y luego debajo de ella antes de verlo buscar debajo de su cama. Harry tuvo que levantarse y atraparlo, sabiendo que Dusty no iba a encontrarla.

"Está bien, amigo. Pronto la encontraremos." Harry le besó la parte superior de la cabeza, entre las orejas.

Cuando Dusty finalmente se puso cómodo en los brazos de Louis, Harry pudo cerrar los ojos para intentar dormir un poco. Pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos, todo lo que podía ver era a su bebé y su hermosa sonrisa sin dientes. El miedo comenzó a acecharlo cuando pensó en las palabras de Louis. ¿Y si nunca la volvieran a ver? ¿Y si su Josie moría porque estaba enferma y era demasiado pequeña para luchar contra la enfermedad por sí misma? Harry agarró fuertemente a Louis, acercándolo a su pecho, su cuerpo suave dándole un poco de consuelo. En este momento, Louis era lo más parecido a Josie que Harry tenía.

Toda la noche los padres se mantuvieron despiertos en su cama. Louis rompía a llorar cada pocos minutos. Harry trató de mantener la calma, pero era difícil pues Louis parecía estar muy asustado y parecía tener el corazón destrozado, lloraba en sus brazos diciendo que nunca volvería a ver ni a cargar a su bebé otra vez.

Cuando el reloj dio las tres de la mañana todavía estaban despiertos. Los ojos de Louis estaban rojos e hinchados después de haber llorado durante una hora seguida. Harry estaba seguro de que Louis ya ni siquiera podía ver. Había encendido la televisión e ido directamente a Netflix, luego puso uno de los programas favoritos de Louis.

"¿Quieres algo de comer?" Harry terminó preguntando cuando ya no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

"No tengo hambre." Louis murmuró.

"Lou, no comiste nada ayer. Cuando Josie regrese tendrá hambre y no podrás producir leche si no comes, amor." Harry le recordó.

"¡Oh, por el amor de Dios, Harry!" Espetó Louis. "¡Si alguna vez regresa, ya estaré jodidamente seco!"

"Por favor" Harry susurró. "Come algo. ¿Por mí?" Estaba rogándole ahora.

Louis miró a Harry, viendo las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer antes de que finalmente lo hicieran. Grandes lágrimas rápidamente rodaron por sus mejillas dejando atrás su rastro acuoso.

"Bien." Louis susurró.

Harry se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo de su habitación hacia la cocina. Se detuvo en seco cuando encontró a su madre sentada en la mesa de la cocina con una taza de té frente a ella, pero ni siquiera estaba bebiendo el líquido tibio. Lo que le sorprendió más fue que Desmond estuviera sentado junto a ella, sosteniendo a Gemma en sus brazos. Robin estaba de pie junto a ellos, mirando su teléfono celular frente a él.

"¿Pasa algo malo, cariño?" Anne se levantó y se dirigió a Harry, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su hijo.

Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Desmond, notando que había estado llorando porque tenía los ojos enrojecidos. Gemma parecía estar aún peor ya que la mayor parte de su maquillaje había desaparecido y otro poco estaba manchando sus ojos. El rastro negruzco de lágrimas manchaba sus mejillas, haciéndola parecer un mapache deprimido. Harry se hubiera reído si él mismo no estuviera triste.

"No. Por fin convencí a Louis para que comiera algo. Voy a hacerle un sándwich o algo así." Harry le dijo a su madre.

"Hay algo de brócoli y carne de res sobrante. A Louis le encanta." Anne dijo mientras le frotaba la mejilla con el pulgar. "O también hay pastel de chocolate." Pero después de decir eso, se detuvo y rompió a llorar después de recordar el por qué. "Le encantaba el pastel de chocolate cuando estaba embarazado de Josie."

Sonrió al recordar cómo Louis solía comer su pastel durante el almuerzo en la escuela. Sin embargo, su novio necesitaba algo un poco más nutritivo en este momento. "Creo que el brócoli y la carne son mejores." Harry la abrazó y la besó en la frente. Contuvo sus propias lágrimas, necesitando ser fuerte por su madre.

"Voy a calentarlo por ti, cariño." Anne se secó las lágrimas.

"Hijo."

Harry observó a Des, quien estaba de pie frente a él. Lo miró fijamente por unos segundos más antes de finalmente romper a llorar y dejar que su padre biológico lo abrazara por esta vez. Había estado tratando de parecer fuerte alrededor de Louis y su madre, quienes estaban tomando el secuestro muy mal. Pero el nuevo papá no podía contenerse delante de su propio padre. "Papá", sollozó. "¿Qué pasa si nunca la encuentran? ¿Qué voy a hacer, papá? Yo - No puedo-"

"Me puse en contacto con el detective y tenemos más agentes policiales buscando a esa perra. Habría puesto precio a su cabeza, estoy seguro de que no irá muy lejos. Ni siquiera podrá abandonar el estado. Traerán a Josie de vuelta, hijo. Confío en esos hombres con mi vida."

"Gracias, papá." Harry apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose un poco mejor sabiendo que había más oficiales buscando a su bebé.

"Ahora ve a darle de comer a tu chico. Tiene que alimentarse." Desmond dijo después de darle una palmada en la espalda a su hijo una vez más.

"Hay más si Louis quiere repetir." Anne le entregó un plato y una botella de agua fría.

Harry le dio las gracias a su madre, subió las escaleras y puso el plato junto a Louis. Él aún estaba acostado en la cama donde Harry lo había dejado, con Dusty todavía en sus brazos.

"Ten, bebé. Te traje algo de comida." Louis suspiró y se levantó, tomando un bocado de la carne antes de dejar el plato a su lado.

"No tengo ganas de comer." Louis dijo.

"Pero tienes que comer." Harry insistió.

Louis suspiró ruidosamente y cogió el plato de nuevo, esta vez comiendo un poco más de brócoli y arroz. Harry pudo notar que Louis definitivamente estaba hambriento cuando lentamente empezó a comer hasta que el plato y la botella de agua estuvieron vacíos. Harry besó su mejilla como agradecimiento.

Louis se apartó del abrazo de Harry y salió al balcón a mirar el cielo nocturno, preguntándose dónde podría estar su hija. Pero antes de que pudiera alcanzar las puertas de cristal, Robin irrumpió en la habitación. Louis y Harry voltearon, nunca habían visto al hombre correr tan rápido en sus vidas.

"¡Tenemos que irnos!" Robin gritó. "¡La encontraron! ¡ENCONTRARON A JOSIE!

Harry se quedó paralizado, en estado de shock, pero Louis actuó rápidamente, agarrando la manta de Josie y su osito de peluche. Luego miró a su alrededor y rápidamente agarró su bolso y comenzó a poner cosas allí a la velocidad de un rayo. Su mente estaba en piloto automático, solo pensando en lo que ella necesitaría. Probablemente también estaría hambrienta, pero Louis ya estaba completamente equipado con leche solo para ella. Le daba las gracias a Harry por haberle hecho comer algo.

"¿Dónde la encontraron?" Harry preguntó mientras agarraba sus zapatos y chaquetas. Estaba agradecido de que no se hubieran puesto el pijama aún.

"Kris estaba tratando de cruzar la frontera a México y un agente de la patrulla fronteriza la detuvo y la arrestó." Robin explicó.

"¿Cómo esperaba cruzar la frontera con un bebé que no es suyo?" Se preguntó Harry.

"No lo sabemos hijo, pero su estupidez fue lo que les ayudó a encontrarla más rápido. Y Josie está llorando con fuerza. Gracias a Dios que un bebé gritando en el asiento trasero te hace lucir más sospechoso al intentar cruzar la frontera."

"¿Dónde está ahora?" Louis preguntó mientras subían al auto con Anne y Gemma, Desmond y John siguiéndolos en sus propios autos.

"En el hospital más cercano que pudieron encontrar cerca de la frontera. Aparentemente su fiebre volvió." Robin respondió.

Louis se estremeció, su mano yendo hacia su corazón. Su pequeña casi había muerto de nuevo.

"Si algo le sucede a mi nieta a causa de esa perra, voy a arrancarle el jodido pelo." Anne amenazó.

"¿Pero está bien?" Louis exigió saber, su voz histérica.

"Comenzaron su tratamiento nuevamente pero ella no deja de llorar. Necesita a su madre." Robin dijo. "También vomitó la fórmula que Kris le había dado cuando el agente la recogió. Dijeron que vomitó sobre él." Robin soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. Hizo que Louis y Harry sonrieran un poco. Esa era su Josie.

"Deberíamos pagarle por el lavado en seco." Harry dijo, y segundos después todos rieron, más por el alivio de que ahora sabían que su dulce niña estaba a salvo. Gemma parecía especialmente aliviada. Harry le apretó la mano y la besó en la mejilla. Todo iba a estar bien.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


El viaje en automóvil de tres horas transcurrió mayormente en silencio pues Louis y Harry por fin se habían dormido, e incluso Louis había babeado un poco en el hombro de Harry. Se despertaron horas más tarde, viendo nada más que calles vacías al mirar por la ventana. Unos minutos más tarde, Robin se detuvo en el pequeño estacionamiento del hospital, dejando a Louis, Harry, Anne y Gemma fuera del auto para ir a buscar un lugar en el parqueadero.

Louis entró corriendo, necesitando ver a su bebé. Sabía que podría estar hambrienta porque había pasado mucho tiempo desde que la había alimentado. Sin embargo, no fue tan fácil ya que tuvieron que mostrar su identificación y el certificado de nacimiento de Josie. Una vez que él y Harry fueron identificados como sus padres por agentes de policía, se les permitió entrar a su habitación. Los ojos de Louis se agrandaron cuando vio a agentes de la patrulla fronteriza hablando con la policía, y Desmond pronto se unió a ellos. Uno de ellos no llevaba la parte superior de su uniforme y Louis supo al instante que él era a quien Josie había vomitado.

Louis se aferró a la mano de Harry mientras seguían al doctor y a un oficial de policía. Louis la escuchó antes de que pudiera verla y aquello le hizo llorar. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible echar de menos su llanto, pero definitivamente lo había hecho y juró nunca volver a quejarse sobre él. Era el sonido más hermoso del mundo. Sus llantos eran como música para sus oídos y estaba seguro de que Harry sentía exactamente lo mismo.

Louis comenzó a llorar cuando les dejaron entrar en la habitación y rápidamente se acercaron a ella. Josie usaba un mameluco diferente y estaba envuelta en una manta azul. Harry la levantó con cuidado y con gentileza, besando su carita roja antes de ayudarle a Louis a cargarla después de que se sentara en una silla, ya ansioso por sostener a su pequeña estrella. Ella siguió llorando hasta que finalmente levantó la vista y vio la cara de su madre. Su llanto se convirtió en suaves lloriqueos antes de que finalmente dejara de llorar cuando se dio cuenta de que su madre estaba ahí. Mientras tanto Harry buscó por si ella tenía heridas, aliviado cuando no encontró ninguna. Aunque sus pequeños ojos estaban hinchados por lo mucho que había llorado.

Josie rápidamente estiró la mano hacia la camiseta de Louis, tirando de ella con todas sus fuerzas.

"Te daremos un poco de privacidad." El oficial de policía les sonrió amablemente y luego salió de allí con la doctora.

"Lo sé, cariño. Mami sabe que tienes hambre." Louis le besó la frente unas cuantas veces más. "Espera un momento a que papi me ayude."

En cuanto Harry levantó la camiseta de Louis, Josie se enganchó de inmediato y comenzó a comer como si fuera su última comida. Louis le frotó la mejilla con el pulgar, sintiéndose mal por su hija y por todo lo que había tenido que pasar. Sabía que ella nunca lo recordaría, pero aun así debió haber sido aterrador estar con un extraño y lejos de sus padres.

Mientras Josie comía, Harry se paró detrás de Louis y envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cintura, mirando a su pacífica hija por encima de su hombro.

"Es tan bueno tenerla de vuelta en nuestros brazos." Harry habló bajito en el oído de Louis.

Louis se recostó en el pecho de su novio. "Temía que nunca más volveríamos a verla." Lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras acariciaba el suave pelo rojo del bebé, masajeando suavemente el lugar donde se le había insertado la vía intravenosa nuevamente en la cabeza. "Nunca la dejaré ir." Le prometió al padre de ella. "Nunca le quitaré la vista de encima, Harry. Nunca dejaré que alguien la aparte de nosotros otra vez."

"Sshhh, bebé, lo sé. Lo sé." Harry meció a Louis y a Josie en sus brazos, haciendo todo lo posible por calmarlo. "Estamos todos juntos ahora. Está bien. Todo está bien."

Cuando Josie terminó de comer, Harry le ayudó a hacerla eructar y a arreglarle la ropa. Luego hizo que se sentara antes de poner a Josie sobre su pecho. Louis sonrió cuando sintió sus pequeñas manos agarrarse a su suave camiseta, como si ella tampoco quisiera soltarlo. Con su brazo malo, Louis le frotó la espalda; sus dedos, que sobresalían del yeso, moviéndose en círculos suaves.

Dejó que Harry la sostuviera mientras dormía sabiendo que estaba a salvo en los brazos de su padre. Harry terminó poniéndola en la cuna para que pudiera descansar debidamente y luego abrazó a Louis. No hicieron nada más que permanecer en los brazos del otro y mirar a su bebé. Cuando ella finalmente comenzó a despertarse, abrió por completo los ojos y miró a su alrededor antes de comenzar a lloriquear. Louis se movió para calmarla, pero se detuvo cuando Josie comenzó a moverse y lentamente trató de darse la vuelta. Miró a Harry, quien ya tenía su teléfono en mano, luego miró a su hija, quien estaba tratando de darse la vuelta hasta estar sobre su vientre. Josie terminó rindiéndose y rompiendo a llorar antes de que Harry la levantara y se la diera a Louis.

"¡Buen trabajo, bebé!" Louis la alabó mientras le besaba las mejillas. "Te esforzaste mucho."

"¡Mereces un premio!" Harry dijo antes de comenzar a besarle las mejillas y las manos.

"Deberías ir a buscar a los demás para que puedan verla, especialmente a Anne y a Gemma. Sé que todos estaban tan asustados como nosotros." Louis dijo, sonriendo cuando Harry asintió y fue por ellos.

Ni un minuto después de que Harry regresara, seguido por el resto de su familia, Anne ya estaba llorando y yendo directamente hacia su nieta. Estaba contenta de que Louis le permitiera cargar a Josie mientras besaba sus mejillas y su frente y luego la sujetaba lo más cerca que podía. Josie estaba tranquila en sus brazos y se chupaba los dedos hasta que Louis los reemplazó con uno de sus muchos chupones. Incluso le dio a su nana la sonrisa más grande que tenía.

La siguiente en cargarla fue Gemma, quien no paraba de llorar. Había traído un bebé de juguete para Josie, era como un regalo de bienvenida a casa. Gemma finalmente sonrió cuando a Josie pareció gustarle; ella tenía sus pequeños brazos envueltos alrededor del cuerpo del muñeco que era solo un poco más pequeño que el suyo.

"¿Puedo cargarla?" Des le preguntó a su hija cuando él, Robin y John entraron a la habitación. La tía de Josie asintió, un poco sorprendida de que él quisiera hacerlo. Le entregó su sobrina a su abuelo, colocándola suavemente entre sus grandes brazos.

Desmond sonrió porque ella estaba completamente cómoda en su agarre. Le pasó un dedo por el suave cabello rojo, calmando a Josie, que había comenzado a irritarse. Una vez que dejó de retorcerse y se relajó en sus brazos otra vez, él la besó en la frente.

"Tú solías hacer eso." Des se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza, levantando la vista de la cara angelical de su nieta y mirando al padre de esta. "Te gustaba que te acaricien el pelo. Solía calmarte justo cuando estabas a punto de llorar." Des sonrió. "Me recuerda mucho a ti cuando eras un bebé. Siempre feliz y sonriente." La miró de la forma más cariñosa posible.

Luego miró a su hijo. "Sé que he cometido algunos errores contigo que nunca podré corregir, pero si prometes no hacer lo mismo con ella, entonces prometo que siempre ayudaré a mantenerla a salvo. Nunca permitiré que nadie la aleje de ti." Juró.

Harry no supo qué decir. Palabras no salían de su boca, así que terminó asintiendo y abrazando a su padre. La mirada de Josie siempre estuvo puesta en su padre, sonriéndole cuando sostuvo su manita en la suya.

Desmond se la dio a John después, para que Josie pudiera pasar un tiempo con su otro abuelo mientras Robin esperaba pacientemente.

"¿Qué le va a pasar a Kris?" Louis preguntó.

"La llevarán de vuelta a Los Ángeles, donde irá directamente a la cárcel del condado. Esperará su juicio mientras esté allí, luego pasará unos años en prisión." Des le respondió. "Me aseguraré de ello." Dijo con determinación.

"Hablé con el jefe de Harry. Tiene la evidencia lista y está dispuesto a testificar si es necesario." Robin les informó.

"Será mejor que consiga una sentencia larga." Anne entrecerró los ojos. "Por su propio bien."

Gemma y Louis se miraron, sabiendo que si Anne tenía la oportunidad, estrangularía a Kris con sus propias manos.

"¿Cariño?" Robin levantó una ceja hacia su esposa.

"Ella secuestró a mi nieta, Robin. Y abusó de mi hijo. No me detendré hasta que esa perra esté encerrada. No quiero que se acerque nunca más a Josie o a nuestra familia." Anne dijo con lágrimas iracundas en los ojos. Louis asintió en total acuerdo.

Un momento después, la doctora entró, sus ojos se abrieron; sorprendida al ver que había tanta gente en la habitación.

"Hola, soy la doctora Peterson. Estoy aquí para revisar a Josephine Styles y determinar si está lo suficientemente bien como para ser dada de alta y transferida a un hospital de Los Ángeles. Ya le notifiqué a su pediatra y están preparados para continuar el tratamiento con antibióticos cuando lleguen allí."

Louis y Harry se presentaron como sus padres ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo antes. El resto terminó abandonando la habitación para darle algo de espacio a la doctora, a excepción de Anne, quien se había quedado a petición de Louis. Miraron a la doctora de cerca mientras revisaba a Josie, contentos de que fuera amable con ella. Todo el tiempo Josie mantuvo sus ojos en al menos uno de ellos, gimoteando si se alejaban demasiado.

"Está respondiendo muy bien al tratamiento." La doctora Peterson dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro. "Es fuerte. Estará bien en el camino de vuelta. Pero probablemente debería comer una vez más antes de que se vayan. Haré que venga una enfermera a sacarle la vía y podrán cambiarla si han traído ropa. Tuvimos que cambiarle el mono que estaba usando ya que estaba cubierto de vómito." le dio a Josie una mirada comprensiva. "De hecho, voy a recetarle una crema para su sarpullido. Parece que quienquiera que la haya tenido no estaba cambiándola tan a menudo como debería haberlo hecho y, desafortunadamente, la piel de Josephinese se irritó."

"No puedo creerlo." Louis quería llorar o tirar algo. Estaba tan enojado. Su bebé había pasado por mucho en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

"Esa mujer está bajo custodia y enviaré un informe detallado a las autoridades correspondientes sobre la condición de Josephine cuando llegó aquí. Haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que no se salga con la suya." Peterson les contó a pesar de que se suponía que no debía decir mucho.

"Gracias." Harry le agradeció.

"El placer fue mío. Fue una paciente encantadora." La doctora sonrió. "Los dejaré para que puedan alimentarla." Dijo antes de salir de la habitación.

Una enfermera entró unos minutos más tarde con una bandeja en las manos y se presentó ante ellos antes de ponerse a trabajar. Se sintieron mal por Josie cuando la enfermera comenzó a quitarle suavemente la cinta de la cabeza, teniendo cuidado de no arrancarle ningún cabello demás. Louis sabía que era doloroso y se preparó para cuando ella comenzara a llorar. Nada fue suficiente para prepararlo cuando la escuchó comenzar a hacerlo, viéndola tratando de apartar las manos de la enfermera con las suyas pequeñas.

"Lo sé, cariño." La enfermera la arrulló. "Ya casi termino." Dijo con una reconfortante voz de bebé.

"Josie." Anne se dirigió hacia ellas después de que la enfermera asintió en señal de que estaba bien hacerlo. "Cielo, deja que la enfermera haga su trabajo." Ella agarró sus pequeñas manos y las sostuvo hacia abajo, lejos de la cinta donde se le había colocado la vía. Al bebé no le gustó eso, pues lloró más fuerte, parecía más enojada que dolorida.

"Es una gruñona." La enfermera le sonrió a Josie.

"Como su madre." Harry sonrió, pellizcando el trasero de Louis cuando nadie estaba mirando.

"Yo no soy gruñón." Louis hizo un puchero, aunque sus mejillas estaban rosadas.

Incluso después de que la enfermera terminara, Josie continuó llorando, mirando con enojo a su nana hasta que ella le liberó las manos de su agarre. "Josephine Louise." Anne le lanzó una mirada penetrante. Pero ella no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en los brazos de Louis.

"Josie no seas grosera con tu nana Anne." Louis la regañó.

"Si es así ahora, imagínate cuando sea mayor." Harry se rió entre dientes.

Tanto Louis como Anne pusieron los ojos en blanco. "Mientras no sea tan rebelde como lo fuiste tú." Anne le dijo y le revolvió los rizos.

Harry le ayudó a Louis a poner a Josie de nuevo en la cuna y luego dejó que Anne la cambiara pues sabían que quería hacerlo. La enfermera terminó volviendo con una bolsa que contenía pañales, toallitas húmedas y una muestra de la crema para el salpullido junto con una receta. Anne se apresuró a cambiarla, pero mientras aplicaba la crema sobre el sarpullido de su nieta, Josie comenzó a lloriquear otra vez, ya que no le gustaba que la irritada piel de su trasero fuera tocada. Cuando Anne vio cuán grande era el sarpullido, se enfureció aún más. No es de extrañar que Josie sintiera tanto dolor. Apenas Anne terminó de ponerle un mono limpio, se marcharon, contentos de haber traído su asiento para el coche.

"Iré con papá." Les dijo Gemma.

"Está bien, cielo." Anne le besó las mejillas.

"Te llevaremos allí, cariño." Robin le dijo después de que John ya se había ido.

"¿Dónde está él?" Anne preguntó. Louis y Harry estaban caminando detrás de ella con el asiento de Josie asegurado en el fuerte agarre de Harry. La cosa se hacía más pesada.

"En el departamento de Policía. Está completando algunos detalles sobre esa mujer. Está a solo unas pocas cuadras de distancia." Robin les dijo.

"Bien. Vamos." Anne dijo.

Louis terminó teniendo que sentarse en el regazo de Harry, con sus largos brazos musculosos envolviéndolo, pues así Gemma podía tener el asiento al otro lado de Josie. El bebé se había quedado dormido después de que Louis le diera de comer. No había habido un poder lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar al agotado bebé. Louis estaba feliz de que ella descansara después de todo lo que había pasado. Ya habían conseguido la receta que el médico les había prescrito y estaban listos para volver a casa.

Cuando llegaron al departamento de policía todos terminaron acompañando a Gemma por alguna razón. Vieron que Des estaba hablando con los oficiales y que luego les daba la mano y les daba palmadas en la espalda. Gemma comenzó a acercársele para decirle que se iba a ir con él, pero todos se detuvieron en seco cuando vieron a dos policías salir con Kris, quien estaba esposada.

Hicieron un extraño contacto visual mientras ella seguía caminando hasta que pasó junto a ellos. Louis se quedó sin aliento cuando Anne se acercó y agarró a Kris por el pelo y la alejó de los dos sorprendidos policías. Sucedió tan rápido que ninguno de ellos lo vio venir. Anne siguió tirando del pelo de Kris hasta que la mujer empezó a gritar y se arrodilló, tratando de alejarse de Anne cuando la madre enojada la abofeteó. Nadie había visto a Anne de esa manera, parecía estar lista para matar.

"¡Esto es por mi hijo, perra!" Anne la abofeteó una vez. "¡Y esto es por mi nieta!" Anne la abofeteó de nuevo, ignorando los gritos de Kris.

"¡Anne, es suficiente!" Des la alejó, golpeándose accidentalmente la cara con el dorso de la mano de Anne cuando ella comenzó a agitarse en su agarre.

"¡Papá!" Gemma gritó cuando Des involuntariamente soltó a Anne, quien intentó atacar a Kris de nuevo.

"¡Señora, cálmese o será arrestada!" Uno de los policías que había estado sujetando a Kris gritó mientras sujetaba a Anne para alejarla de Kris, quien todavía estaba en el suelo.

Anne le escupió en la cara a Kris antes de dejar que el oficial la sacara de allí. Todo el mundo les siguió, incluyendo a Des, quien sostenía su ojo que se estaba poniendo negro pero que parecía orgulloso de todos modos. Le dijeron a Anne que se sentara y luego fue esposada por un oficial que ignoró las protestas de su familia.

"¡No puede esposarla!" Exclamó Harry. No quería ver a su madre esposada, especialmente por su culpa.

"Acaba de agredir a otra persona." El oficial le dijo antes de irse con Kris.

"Papá, tienes que hacer algo." Harry le suplicó a Des y luego miró a Robin. "Papá..."

"Estoy en ello." Des dijo.  
  
  


Una hora más tarde, Anne salió de allí después de tener que pagar una multa, pero estaba agradecida de poder irse a casa con su familia. El viaje de regreso a casa transcurrió rápidamente y cuando finalmente llegaron a Los Ángeles, Robin los condujo directamente a otro hospital en lugar de ir al de niños, donde había estado Josie. El pediatra estaba esperando a Josie y esta vez, Louis y Harry tuvieron que estar dentro de la habitación cuando la enfermera le colocó una nueva vía. Ella tuvo que someterse a algunas pruebas para determinar cómo estaba y, en cuanto el médico terminó, los dejó solos para que el bebé pudiera descansar. Louis estuvo solo con ella, pues Harry había ido a comer algo con Anne, Robin y Gemma, hasta que apareció su madre.

"¿Cómo te sientes, cielo?" Le preguntó Evelyn. "¿Cómo está Josie?"

"Mejor. El pediatra le hizo algunas pruebas para determinar cómo está y si puede irse a casa dentro de poco." Louis respondió.

"Mi bebé." Evelyn envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, dejando que Louis apoyara la cabeza sobre su pecho. "Te traje a ti y a Harry ropa limpia para que puedan ducharse aquí. Sé que ustedes no se separarán de ella por un tiempo."

"Nunca lo haremos." Louis le dijo. "Gracias, mamá. ¿Está Claire con papá?"

"Sí. Últimamente tu padre es el único que puede mantenerla tranquila." Soltó unas risitas mientras le frotaba la espalda a Louis.

Él sonrió. "Harry es bueno haciendo eso también." Miró a su bebé, quien estaba durmiendo plácidamente en la cuna, a unos metros de distancia, y luego se inclinó hacia los brazos de Evelyn. "Es tan bueno con Josie."

"Cierto." Su madre sonrió. "No solo es bueno con los bebés, sino que los hace bonitos también." Louis asintió con la cabeza. "Y sé que los próximos serán igual de bonitos."

Louis se ruborizó, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como el pelo sobre la cabeza de Josie. "¡Mamá!" Susurró, no queriendo despertar a su ángel dormido.

"¿Qué?" Ella se encogió de hombros. "Anne y yo predijimos que ustedes dos se casarían algún día. ¿Crees que el que Harry te haya dejado embarazado fue una gran sorpresa para nosotros? Por supuesto, deseábamos que no hubiera sucedido tan pronto."

"¿Qué?" Louis la miró completamente sorprendido.

"Siempre supimos que había algo entre ustedes dos." Ella soltó una risita y Louis puso los ojos en blanco.

"Me alegro de que haya sido él y no ese chico Aiden." Evelyn se estremeció visiblemente.

"Qué asco." Louis hizo una mueca de completo disgusto. "Nunca me gustó de esa forma."

"Lo sé, cariño. Harry lo era todo para ti. La primera vez que te sonrió, esos hoyuelos te atrajeron." Pellizcó la mejilla de Louis y suspiró, pero luego se calló y lo miró. "Sí que me decepcionó después de lo que te hizo. Estuve muy enojada cuando me enteré de que él y Kendall te acosaban y también cuando supe que no estuvo ahí para ti cuando te enteraste de lo de Josie por primera vez. Pero supongo que ha mejorado. Me alegra que tu padre haya hablado con él, y que Harry haya decidido que quería estar en la vida de Josie. Sabía que ustedes no podrían resistirse a ella." Evelyn sonrió

"Mi papá, ¿qué?" Louis preguntó. No sabía que su padre había hablado con Harry sobre lo del acoso.

"¿No te lo dijo?" Ella cuestionó, sorprendida. "Tu padre estaba muy molesto por ello. Se aseguró de darle un buen sermón a Harry. Sabes que tu padre no tolera eso. Especialmente porque Harry es prácticamente de la familia."

"Nunca me lo platicó." Louis dijo. "Pero me alegra que lo haya puesto en su lugar. Aunque debió haber luchado con él." Louis se encogió de hombros.

Evelyn se rió. "John lo hubiera machacado. Estaba tan sorprendida cuando te tuve porque eras muy pequeño. Pensé que él me daría un bebé grande."

"Como esa vez que casi me aplasta cuando tenía nueve años." Louis recordó mientras sonreía. "¡Oye! Tengo un trasero grande."

"Sí que lo tienes." Su madre estuvo de acuerdo. "Seguro que no lo heredaste de mí."

"Eres tan plana como Harry." Louis le dijo.

"¡Louis William!" Evelyn parecía ofendida. "No soy tan plana." Dijo, y luego se echó a reír cuando Louis también lo hizo.

Se calmaron cuando Harry, Anne y el resto entraron a la habitación con sus estómagos llenos. Tan pronto como Gemma cerró la puerta, sacó unas bebidas de su bolsa y se las pasó. Louis siempre se había preguntado por qué sus bolsos eran tan grandes, eso hasta que habían ido juntos al cine y ella había empacado la mitad de la cocina dentro de uno de sus bolsos. Saludaron a Evelyn con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de que la madre de Louis le mirara.

"Cariño, vamos a buscar algo de comer. Sé que no has comido nada." Evelyn dijo. Louis estuvo de acuerdo solo porque tenía hambre y porque Harry y su familia iban a quedarse ahí. Agarró su teléfono y su billetera y comenzó a seguir a su madre.

Antes de que saliera, Harry lo agarró de la mano y lo giró. "¿No me vas a dar un beso de despedida?"

Louis se sonrojó. Él y Harry nunca antes se habían besado delante de sus familiares. Pero ahora eran novios, así que no había ninguna razón para no hacerlo.

Harry se inclinó hacia adelante y lo besó en los labios, lo besó con un poco de lengua para hacerlo breve, ya que tenían público. De todos modos, cuando se separaron, Louis respiraba con pesadez y tenía las pupilas un poco dilatadas. Pronto salió de allí y se unió a su madre en la puerta. Pero antes de que pudieran alejarse demasiado, escuchó a Harry preguntar algo que casi lo hizo asfixiarse.

"¿Mi trasero es realmente tan plano?"

Cuando Gemma se rio a carcajadas, él también lo hizo.

"Lo siento pero sí lo es, cariño." Anne le dijo. "Culpo a tu padre."

"Pero es lindo." Harry sonrió. "¿No, Lou?"

"Claro, Haz." Louis negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía y al mismo tiempo su mamá y él se despedían del resto para salir del hospital.

Después de que se fueron, Harry se dirigió a la cuna. Tal vez Josie se iba a despertar pronto. Definitivamente no iba a despertarla a propósito.

"No te atrevas, Harry Edward." Anne dijo con los ojos entrecerrados antes de que Harry pudiera tocar la cuna.

"Nunca lo haría, madre." Harry tocó su pecho, tratando de parecer ofendido.

"Ella se despertará con hambre y Louis no está aquí para darle de comer. Además, necesita dormir tanto como sea posible." Anne lo miró furiosa.

Harry decidió dejarla en paz, no queriendo enfrentar la ira de su madre, solo acercándose para arreglar la manta alrededor del pequeño cuerpo de Josie para que así se mantuviera caliente.


	31. Capítulo XXX

Josie fue dada de alta al día siguiente, domingo. Louis estaba feliz de que él y Harry tuvieran una semana de descanso pues quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con ella. Deseaba que Harry hubiera hecho lo mismo, pero definititvamente iba a trabajar ahora que tenía la oportunidad de cumplir más horas y ganar más dinero. Su novio ya era todo un hombre de familia. A Louis le gustaba actuar como si eso le molestara, pero en secreto pensaba que era realmente dulce. Solo deseaba que Harry pudiera pasar más tiempo con su pequeña.

Las cosas casi volvían a la normalidad, excepto que Kris tenía una cita programada en la corte y Harry necesitaba estar allí para testificar una vez lo que Kris le había hecho. Harry solo quería que todo terminara y olvidar que aquello había sucedido. Des estaba cien por ciento seguro de que iba a pasar mucho tiempo tras las rejas, pues había hecho todo lo posible para asegurarse de que así fuera.

Ese domingo por la tarde, Harry entró a casa con el asiento para auto de Josie y con ella ahí. Louis los seguía detrás con los bolsos de Josie y suyos, los dejó en el sofá después de haber cerrado la puerta. Olieron la lasaña de inmediato, y se les hizo agua la boca porque estaban muriendo de hambre. Pensaron que Anne los saludaría primero, o Gemma. Pero el primero en hacerlo fue Dusty, que corrió hacia ellos a toda velocidad, con los ojos puestos en el porta bebés que Harry sostenía.

"Sé que estás emocionado, amigo. Pero tienes que esperar hasta que la saquemos del asiento.” Harry le dijo.

Dusty siseó. Se negó a hacerlo y comenzó a trepar en Harry, clavándole las garras en sus pantalones y piel. Harry levantó el asiento para bebés, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que fue un error cuando Dusty siseó de nuevo y subió a su estómago, cerca de su ombligo.

Anne entró en la habitación usando un delantal y con una cuchara en la mano. "Deja que la vea, Harry." Le dijo. "Evelyn dijo que no ha comido desde que Josie fue secuestrada. El pobrecito la echaba de menos."

"¡¿No ha comido nada en absoluto?!" Harry le preguntó y luego miró al gato, luciendo preocupado y notando que su vientre estaba un poco menos grande. Su pobre gato se veía más pequeño. "Tío, se supone que debes comer. ¿Cómo vas a cuidar a Josie si no comes, eh?" Le acarició el pelaje una vez, pero se detuvo cuando notó lo agitado que se veía el gato. Necesitaba ver a su pequeña gatita humana.

Harry por fin sacó a Josie de su asiento y se sentó en el sofá con ella en sus brazos. Dusty inmediatamente comenzó a olfatearla, luego le frotó la cabeza en un costado de la suya antes de trepar cerca del pecho de Harry y finalmente recostarse a su lado. Cerró los ojos, pero siguió frotando su cabeza contra la de ella, ronroneando con fuerza cuando Josie le agarró el pelaje con sus pequeñas manos sudorosas. Anne tenía su mano puesta sobre su corazón mientras los observaba.

"Ambos se echaron de menos." Louis murmuró y luego miró a Anne. “Tenemos que conseguir que coma algo. ¿En serio no ha comido nada?”

“Traté de que comiera anoche, pero se negó. Ni siquiera se sentó conmigo y con Robin. Se acostó en su cama de gatito junto a la cuna de Josie durante toda la noche. Anne suspiró. "No me di cuenta de que la quería tanto."

"Voy a ir a buscarle algunas galletas." Louis dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina y luego hacia la despensa donde encontró la caja sellada. Las guardaban ahí, junto con su comida, después de que Dusty se había metido en su comida una vez y se había comido la mayor parte. Louis regresó a donde el gato estaba, aún ronroneando junto a su bebé. Agarró una galleta, en forma de pez, de la bolsa y se la ofreció al gato. Dusty la agarró, pero luego la colocó sobre el rostro de Josie, al lado de sus labios.

"¡No! Dusty, Josie ya comió, amigo." Harry la agarró y se la dio de nuevo al gato, pero él no la quería. Su gatito necesitaba comer.

"¿Por qué eres tan terco?" Anne le preguntó mientras se dirigía hacia ellos. "Ya casi es hora de que ella vuelva a comer, ¿verdad?" Le preguntó a Louis, preocupada de que Dusty todavía no quisiera comer.

"En realidad... sí en cualquier momento." Louis miró la hora en su teléfono y luego a Anne. "¿Debería darle de comer ahora? ¿Para que Dusty pueda comer sabiendo que ella está alimentada?"

"Te lo agradecería, cielo." Anne dijo con recato.

Louis asintió y le hizo un gesto a Harry para que le de a su hija. Esta vez Dusty no siseó, en cambio vio a Louis alimentarla y luego comenzó a comer las galletas que Harry le estaba dando. Anne suspiró aliviada al ver que el gato finalmente estaba comiendo. Luego volvió a la cocina para terminar la cena.

Esa noche, Josie durmió en su columpio mecedora, el cual habían colocado en la cocina mientras cenaban pues Louis no quería perderla de vista, Dusty dormía debajo del columpio con la barriga llena. Gemma los entretuvo con historias sobre su universidad y sobre cómo iba a pasar una semana completa en casa. Ya estaba planeando ir a comprar cosas para Josie, principalmente ropa ya que la que tenía le estaba empezando a quedar pequeña. Miró al pobre bebé, preguntándose si ella sería capaz de estirarse completamente con ese mameluco que vestía y que le habían puesto luego de darle un baño.

Cuando al fin se acostaron esa noche, Louis se negó a dejar que Josie durmiera en su cuna, así que en lugar de ello, la hizo dormir en la cama con ellos. Dusty se comportaba incluso peor que Louis, no importaba lo que hiciera Harry, el gato estaba empeñado en dormir en la cama con ellos, justo al lado de Josie. Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, estaba abrazando a Louis, Josie estaba durmiendo frente a él y Dusty estaba del otro lado de ella. Casi lloró cuando vio todo el pelo que Dusty había dejado ahí, pero al mismo tiempo se sintió agradecido por poder despertarse así, rodeado de su familia, justo donde pertenecían.

~ ** ~

Los días pasaron rápidamente y Josie crecía más y más. Pero a pesar de que se hacía más grande, seguía siendo pequeña según Harry. A fines de abril, a Louis le quitaron el yeso y fue con un fisioterapeuta para ayudarlo a usarlo nuevamente. Louis estaba contentísimo ya que ahora podría cuidar a su hija completamente solo otra vez, sin la ayuda de Harry o Anne.

Antes de que lo supieran, ya era junio y se estaban graduando de la escuela secundaria. Cuando se pusieron sus birretes y togas de graduación, Anne se echó a llorar al ver que Harry se los había probado para mostrarles como quedaba. Ella le había prohibido cargar a Josie pues tenía miedo de que su nieta le vomitara y todo se arruinara. El bebé de seis mes ahora estaba empezando a comer sólidos, pero principalmente prefería la leche de su madre antes que el desagradable cereal que Louis y Harry habían tratado de darle. Louis estaba bien con eso, no planeaba dejar de darle el pecho pronto. A Josie también le habían empezado a salir los dientes y no era bonito cuando lloraba incluso más de lo normal.

Finalmente pudo moverse rodando de su espalda a su estómago. Quedaron impresionados cuando ella nunca dejó de intentar ir a donde quería ir. Era principalmente en la cama de Dusty cuando ella tenía el hábito de acostarse allí con el gato para dormir su siesta. Siempre terminaba con su llanto cuando no le permitían dormir allí con él.

Otra cosa que notaron fue que su pelo estaba empezando a rizarse, especialmente cuando estaba mojado. El punto calvo que la IV había dejado en abril estaba completamente cubierto después de que el cabello había vuelto a crecer. Los rizos eran tan pequeños y lindos, y Harry se negó a permitir que alguien lo cortara después de que Beatrice lo había sugerido, diciendo que se estaba haciendo demasiado largo. Harry casi había tenido un ataque al corazón cuando recibió las tijeras, tomó a su hija y la mantuvo fuera del alcance de su bisabuela.

Louis intentó ponerle más cintas para la cabeza, pero cada vez que Josie se las quitaba, y luego apartaba las manos cuando intentaba ponérsela de nuevo, lo hacía detenerse por completo. Finalmente, Louis se rindió y dejó que el cabello de Josie se mantuviera salvaje, solo se lo peinó después de bañarse, de esa manera el bebé se mantuvo feliz, solo quejándose un poco cuando había alguna maraña.

Cuando fue el día de la graduación de sus padres, vistieron a Josie con un bonito vestido azul que hacía juego con el color de sus ojos oceánicos. Anne había intentado escabullirse al menos un bonito clip en su cabello, pero Josie se había dado cuenta de inmediato y ambas se habían mirado fijamente hasta que Josie se había apartado de ella, haciendo todo lo posible por escapar de su nana. Anne terminó poniéndoselo de todos modos cuando Josie se había quedado dormida en su portadora de camino al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Cuando llegaron allí, Gemma la agarró, dejando que Anne se volviera loca tomando fotos, mientras Robin tenía su cochecito cuando estaban planeando ir a un restaurante para comer.

Se encontraron con Des allí, luego Louis y Harry le dieron un beso de despedida a su bebé cuando tuvieron que esperar en línea con el resto de los estudiantes. Los padres de Louis y Harry se sentaron juntos, y Anne se aseguró de sostener a Josie cerca de ella cuando hacía mucho ruido en la habitación y sabía que su nieto se molestaría. Josephine estaba sentada junto a su hija Anne y Beatrice junto a John. Ambas abuelas no iban a perderse la graduación de sus nietos.

Zayn, Liam, Niall y Barbara encontraron rápidamente a Louis y Harry, que estaban con ellos en sus vestidos, listos para graduarse y dejar atrás ese infierno. Louis y Harry se veían prístinos, mientras que su hijo tenía la falda de su vestido sobre su cara y seguía levantándola cada vez que Anne la bajaba. Sabía que Josie quería que Robin jugara peekaboo con ella cuando se había convertido en su juego favorito y amaba cada vez que su papá lo jugaba con ella. Eso fue todo lo que ella trató de iniciar el juego cuando siguió mirando a Robin. El hombre terminó por rendirse y pronto ella tuvo a Josie riendo hasta que Anne los detuvo ya que la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar.

Josie fue entregada a su bisabuela Josephine y se aseguró de darle su juguete para la dentición en forma de plátano. También tenía cerdas como un cepillo de dientes y fue el único juguete que funcionó bien con ella cuando las encías del bebé habían sido tan sensibles. Josie se quedó dormida poco después en los brazos de la mujer cuando comenzó a canturrear una canción de cuna solo por los oídos de su bisnieta. La colocaron en su cochecito, luego la cubrieron con la manta de su bebé para que pudiera dormir bien. Se quedó dormida durante la mayor parte de la ceremonia, y terminó despertándose llorando cuando se estaban acercando a los nombres que comenzaron con la letra S.

"Simplemente no puedes estar allí, ¿verdad?" Anne la agarró y besó sus mejillas antes de sentarla en su regazo, mirando hacia adelante para poder ver a sus padres graduarse. Le faltaba un zapato, pero antes de que Anne pudiera entrar en pánico, Des lo recogía y se lo ponía en el pie.

Los miembros de la familia de Harry vieron a Harry caminar hacia el director tan pronto como lo llamaron y cuando recibió su diploma, Anne rompió a llorar junto con Josephine. Robin y Des se veían muy emocionados y Gemma tenía una sonrisa orgullosa cuando siempre habían pensado que Harry no se graduaría durante su fase de rebelión, antes de dejar embarazada a Louis. Pero allí estaba él, estrechándole la mano a la gente y pareciendo orgulloso de sí mismo.

Los Tomlinson parecían muy orgullosos de su hijo que se había graduado con honores. Louis se había negado a dar un discurso cuando ya había Barbara y otras dos personas haciéndolo. Solo quería irse y, tan pronto como obtuvo su diploma, estrechó la mano de las mismas personas que Harry había hecho y luego regresó a su asiento. El resto de la ceremonia transcurrió rápido y pronto ambas familias los esperaban afuera. Josie estaba en los brazos de Gemma y, tan pronto como vio a Louis, comenzó a moverse y tratar de ir hacia él. Louis la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en la mejilla izquierda antes de que Harry llegara allí y la besó en la derecha.

"Necesito fotos de ustedes tres", les dijo Anne, contenta de que escucharan.

Louis sostuvo a Josie para que ella estuviera frente a la cámara, luego Harry envolvió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y sonrió para la cámara. Harry tuvo que apartar su diploma cuando Josie lo agarró con la mano húmeda que acababa de quitarse de la boca. Estaba muy orgulloso de eso y no necesitaba la saliva de Josie. Josie se quedó inmóvil el tiempo suficiente para que Anne tomara algunas fotos, pero tan pronto como terminó su nana, volvió a intentar obtener los dos diplomas.

"Amigo, consigue el tuyo." Harry los agarró y los mantuvo alejados de ella, sabiendo que él la estaba cabreando.

"Harry, no seas malo con ella". Gemma le dio una palmada en el brazo. "Espera hasta que tenga su jardín de infantes uno. ¡Ella te lo mostrará!

"Le mostraré la mía". Harry sonrió.

"Está bien, obtener un diploma llegó a su cabeza". Gemma negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de no reírse.

Posaron para bastantes fotografías cuando tanto Anne como Evelyn querían tener recuerdos de ese día. Sus amigos aparecieron después de eso y posaron para fotos cuando la madre quería fotos de ellos. Cuando terminaron, Louis se despidió de ellos y puso a Josie en su cochecito, ignorando cuando comenzó a llorar mientras Harry buscaba su chupete y el feo oso de peluche que Gemma la había conseguido. Cuando los encontró, se los dio a ella con un suspiro de alivio cuando ella se calmó, luego comenzaron a caminar hacia el restaurante que habían hecho reservaciones esa misma semana cuando sabían que iba a estar lleno.

Cuando llegaron allí, Harry colocó el cochecito de Josie junto a su asiento, luego se sentó y tomó un menú. Pidieron sus bebidas y lo que querían comer, luego comenzaron a hablar sobre el día ya largo. Todo iba muy bien hasta que Claire se echó a llorar, pero se calmó rápidamente tan pronto como John la levantó. Pensaron que era hilarante cuando Beatrice comenzó a actuar de una manera extraña para hacerla sonreír y definitivamente se echó a reír cuando Josie solo la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

"¿Qué le pasó a su zapato?", Preguntó Harry de la nada, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella tenía los dos zapatos puestos mientras estaban tomando fotos.

Todos miraron a Josie para ver que solo llevaba uno de sus bonitos zapatos azules en lugar de los dos. Josie le devolvió la mirada y luego levantó lentamente el pie desnudo para mostrarle a su padre, como si supiera que estaba en problemas.

Te dije que no le pusieras zapatos. Ella no los necesita y las medias deberían haber sido suficientes. Louis tomó un sorbo de su bebida. "Ahora ella no tiene medias y un zapato".

"Las mallas pican", argumentó Harry.

"¿Cómo sabrías eso?" Louis respondió, tratando de no poner los ojos en blanco.

"He visto a Gemma y los niños en la televisión siempre quejándose. No quería que mi bebé sufriera. Harry miró a Louis hasta que la madre de su hijo desvió la mirada. Fue entonces cuando Harry supo que había ganado la discusión.

Harry estaba a punto de abrir la boca de nuevo para volver a cagarse en Louis cuando la misma camarera que había seguido sus órdenes se les acercó con el zapato perdido. "Perdóneme. Encontramos esto en la puerta y recordé que el bebé está usando el otro. ”Explicó y le entregó el zapato a Harry, quien lo alcanzó.

"¡Muchas gracias!" Harry le dio las gracias, decidiendo dejar una gran propina. Josie frunció el ceño cuando vio que su padre lo sostenía.

Cuando la camarera se había ido, esperaban que Harry se lo volviera a poner, pero él solo agarró el otro zapato que llevaba Josie y los puso en su bolso. Josie movió los dedos de los pies, contenta de no tener que usar esa mierda nunca más. Ella le sonrió a su papá y extendió sus manos, queriendo que él la abrazara. Harry no pudo decirle no a su pequeño puchero e inmediatamente la levantó, solo para darse cuenta de que había orinado.

"Y aquí pensé que solo querías estar conmigo." Harry suspiró. Tuvo que entregársela a su madre cuando no tenían ninguna estación de cambio en el baño de hombres y fue algo que los molestó. Siempre se aseguraban de ir a lugares donde tenían baños familiares.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que Anne volviera con una nueva Josie que fue devuelta a su padre cuando lo buscó. Esperaron pacientemente por su comida mientras Harry le daba a Josie sorbos de agua ahora que podía beber pequeñas cantidades. Cuando finalmente llegó la comida, Harry puso a Josie en su cochecito y comenzó a comer su comida sin esperar que Josie gritara como un banshee. Intentó darle su chupete y luego su juguete para la dentición, pero ella lo escupió y comenzó a llorar a todo volumen aún sosteniendo el juguete.

"Harry, por favor, levántala". Des le dijo cuando vio que la gente los miraba. Se aseguró de mirar directamente hacia atrás.

Harry la levantó y se secó las lágrimas y dejó que Louis se arreglara el cabello cuando era un desastre. La camarera eligió ese momento para mostrar que sostenía una gran bandeja con platos, seguida de otras dos bandejas de retención. Harry apartó a Josie del plato caliente que estaba frente a él y se le hizo agua la boca al ver los tamales que iba a comer. Miró las enchiladas de Louis y se preguntó si Louis estaría dispuesto a compartir con él.

Pero cuando Louis vio que los ojos de Harry miraban su plato, lentamente lo apartó, dándole a Harry el mensaje que no estaba compartiendo hoy. Harry iba a decirle lo codicioso que era, pero no pudo hacerlo cuando Josie alcanzó su plato. Por suerte para él, su nana Josephine retiró su mano justo a tiempo.

"Gracias, Nana." Harry le dio las gracias. "Ella no puede mantener sus manos para sí misma".

"Oh, cariño, solo empeorará." Josephine besó la pequeña mano de Josie y luego la soltó para comenzar a comer su comida.

Cuando habían terminado la mitad de sus comidas, Harry todavía tenía la mayor parte de su comida cuando su hija seguía buscando su plato para tratar de agarrar trozos de comida, incluso una vez que iba tras su tenedor. Terminó dándoselo a Louis cuando casi había terminado y todavía tenía la mayor parte de su comida. Fue una mala idea cuando Josie comenzó a intentar levantar la camisa de Louis cuando ni siquiera era hora de que comiera. Era un hábito que tenía cuando estaba cerca de Louis, a veces solo bebía por unos minutos antes de decidir que ya no quería más. Harry pensó que solo le gustaba estar cerca de su madre, pero no siempre era apropiado rendirse a ella si realmente no tenía hambre, especialmente en público.

"Dije que no", le dijo Louis, gimiendo cuando Josie se echó a llorar.

"Louis, no hagas eso". Evelyn lo regañó.

"Ella no tiene hambre. Ella finge que va a comer y ella no. Louis le explicó, poniendo los ojos en blanco cuando Evelyn le quitó a su nieta.

"Oh, querido", dijo Anne cuando supo lo que venía. Quería reírse cuando Josie buscó el pecho de Evelyn, tratando de levantar su camisa también antes de que Louis la tomara de vuelta.

"Bueno, ella se arriesgó". La cara de John se puso roja cuando estaba tratando de no reírse, mirando a Harry darle a Louis una manta para poner sobre Josie para que pudiera alimentarla. No había nada malo con la lactancia materna en público, pero no querían tratar con personas desagradables.

"No sé de ti, mamá, pero me siento traicionada". Louis bromeó mientras mentalmente y lentamente contaba desde diez. Cuando llegó a uno, Josie desenganchó y luego procedió a intentar quitarle la manta. "Te lo dije." Louis miró a su madre.

"Ella es tan mala". Harry quitó la manta, sin importarle si le estropeaba el pelo.

Cuando finalmente terminaron, se fueron a casa. Harry estaba emocionado cuando su nana y Gemma se iban a quedar por unas semanas. En el camino de regreso, vio a Louis enviándole mensajes de texto a alguien y cuando trató de mirar la pantalla, vio el nombre de Andrés en la pantalla. No dijo nada, pero cuando estaban en su habitación y Josie estaba en algún lugar de la casa con Gemma, finalmente arrinconó a Louis.

"Pensé que habías dejado de enviar mensajes de texto a ese tío Andrés", dijo casualmente Harry mientras se quitaba la corbata.

"¡No! No enviamos mensajes de texto como antes, pero seguimos hablando. El es mi amigo Harry. Y él solo quería felicitarme a mí y a ti también ", explicó Louis. "Se graduó también y quería felicitarlo también".

"Hmm ... eso es bueno de él, y tú también entonces", dijo Harry justo cuando Gemma cruzaba la puerta.

"Ella caca. Volveré por ella cuando termines de cambiarla. Se la entregó a Louis y luego salió de allí pero se detuvo cuando Harry la llamó por su nombre.

"Más tarde Gems, ella va a comer y luego a la siesta", dijo Harry.

"Esta bien. Voy a ir de compras con mamá y Nana entonces. Ella les sonrió y salió de la habitación.

Louis rápidamente cambió su pañal y su ropa y luego la alimentó mientras Harry limpiaba la habitación. Podía sentir que todavía le molestaba que hablara con Andrés, pero no veía nada malo en eso cuando solo eran amigos y Andrés salía con alguien que había conocido en la escuela. Lo molestó cuando Harry actuó de esa manera, como si estuviera haciendo algo mal. Louis puso los ojos en blanco, al menos no ocultó las cartas de aceptación de la universidad. Pensó que tal vez debería superar eso cuando ya estaban inscritos en el colegio comunitario, pero no pudo cuando sintió que Harry lo había traicionado y había herido sus sentimientos.

"¿Todavía estás enojado?" Louis le preguntó.

"No. ¿Por qué me enojaría? Él se encogió de hombros. "Es tu amigo ... que ni siquiera ves y por alguna razón no te dejará en paz".

"Si crees que él está detrás de mí, entonces estás equivocado. Él tiene un novio. ”Louis puso los ojos en blanco con tanta fuerza que realmente dolieron.

"¡Oh! ¿Sabe su novio que te habla? Harry lo miró.

"Sí, él lo hace. Andrés nos presentó cuando Josie y yo lo facetamos. Y a diferencia de ti, él no actúa como un gilipollas. Louis se levantó y puso a Josie en su cuna.

"Bueno, ¡entonces quizás Andrés no le dijo que estaba detrás de ti!", Discutió Harry. "Probablemente mintió sobre cómo te conoció y todas las cosas que hicieron juntos ..."

"Al menos no ocultó las cartas de aceptación de su novio." Louis soltó un chasquido. Cubrió a Josie con su manta, le dio un beso en la mejilla, agarró su ropa y salió de allí.

Momentos después, Harry se estremeció cuando oyó que la puerta del baño se cerraba de golpe. Se dirigió a la cuna donde Josie estaba chupando lentamente el chupete con los ojos cerrados, abriéndolos cuando Harry tocó su pequeña mano.

"¿Adivina qué, bebé?" Harry susurró. "Papá fu-- arruinó a lo grande. ¡Vaya! ”Sonrió cuando Josie le sonrió antes de que ella bostezara y cerrara los ojos otra vez, quedándose dormida poco después.

Cuando Louis terminó de ducharse, se vistió y regresó a su habitación, revisando primero a Josie que todavía estaba dormida antes de poner su ropa sucia en la cesta. Luego comenzó a buscar ropa bonita para él y Harry porque Zayn iba a venir con su cámara para tomar fotos de Josie y de ellos. Ella iba a usar el vestido azul que había estado usando cuando era demasiado lindo para usar otro.

Ella solo tenía dos vestidos más cuando preferían vestirla con chándales, ya que era muy activa y le gustaba rodar. Tan pronto como tuvo la ropa lista, caminó de regreso al baño para peinarse. Estaba en el medio cuando Harry entró para orinar, y Louis no pudo evitar notar que estaba lleno de aserrín y estaba sudado.

"¿Dónde has estado?" Louis le preguntó.

"En el garaje tratando de terminar la casa de muñecas". Harry terminó de orinar, enrojó el inodoro y luego fue a lavarse las manos.

"Pensé que habías terminado con eso", dijo Louis, recordando que, de hecho, lo había hecho.

“Decidí que era demasiado pequeño, así que lo estoy haciendo más grande. ¡Mi bebé se merece una mansión! ”Harry sonrió, ignorando que había salido agua por todo el espejo.

"Creo que estuvo bien como estaba", dijo Louis. “Y necesito que te bañes y te prepares para las fotos. Zayn vendrá en una hora.

"Mamá ya se tomó fotos." Harry gimió.

“Estas son sus fotos de sexto mes y quiero que sean buenas. ¡Quiero fotos familiares, Harry! "Y son caros y no podemos pagarlos. Zayn se ofreció a tomarlos gratis porque le encanta tomar su foto ".

"Ugh bien." Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "Pero déjame ir a guardar mis cosas primero".

"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!" Louis agarró su rostro y lo besó.

Trató de retirarse, pero Harry ya había envuelto su brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo estaba mirando, "Oye ... quiero disculparme antes. Eso no estaba bien en absoluto, puedes tener amigos ".

"Entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?" Louis preguntó.

"¡Porque!" Harry dijo exasperado.

"Porque ..." Louis lo impulsó a continuar.

"Como ... yo era un gilipollas para ti y no lo sé", Harry miró hacia abajo, jugueteando con sus manos y luego volvió a mirar hacia arriba. "Supongo que un día tendré miedo de que encuentres a alguien mejor y te vayas", admitió Harry. "Pero he estado pensando que ese comportamiento solo creará problemas entre nosotros y te alejará".

"¡Exactamente!" Louis picó sus labios una vez más. "No voy a ninguna parte, Haz. Te prometo que estoy aquí para quedarme. Él sonrió.

"¿Podemos hacer como un pacto de sangre?", Bromeó Harry.

"¡No te vuelvas loco, Harry!" Louis golpeó su brazo.

"Si, tienes razón. Ya intercambiamos suficientes fluidos corporales. Harry besó a Louis de nuevo, luego lo soltó y se quitó la camisa. "Voy a ir a recoger mis cosas o papá se va a enojar, entonces me tomaré esa ducha".

Louis asintió y lo vio irse antes de regresar a la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Zayn llegó allí cuando Harry acababa de ducharse y se estaba secando el pelo. Ahora estaba en sus hombros, pero ahora que la escuela había terminado, quería algo diferente. Josie aún no se había despertado, así que Harry se tomó ese tiempo para escabullirse y conducir hasta el salón de belleza al que iba su madre, sabiendo que lo cortarían sin una cita.

Salió de allí casi una hora después, con el pelo corto y Louis enviando correos electrónicos con mensajes que preguntaban dónde estaba. Los ignoró sabiendo que estaba haciendo enojar a Louis, y cuando llegó a casa fue directamente a su habitación donde Josie estaba despertando. Zayn estaba de pie junto a su cuna, mirando a la chica con ojos de corazón. Le estaba tomando un tiempo abrir los ojos. Ella comenzó a mover la cabeza y luego hizo un puchero antes de que ella bostezara y finalmente abriera los ojos. Ella entrecerró los ojos y luego cerró los ojos mientras bostezaba de nuevo hasta que finalmente abrió los ojos. Antes de que ella comenzara a llorar, Zayn fue rápida en recogerla antes de que su mamá pudiera.

"¡Eres tan linda!" Él besó su mejilla y casi murió cuando ella descansó su cabeza en su hombro.

"Cuando todavía tiene sueño, le gusta cuando le frotas la espalda", le dijo Harry, sorprendiendo a Zayn y Louis que los habían estado observando.

"¿De verdad?" Zayn arrulló y comenzó a frotar su pequeña espalda, pero cuando miró a Harry, se quedó boquiabierto. "Oh. Dios mío."

"¿Se ve mal?", Preguntó Harry.

"¡Se ve bien!" Louis dijo, luego se aclaró la garganta. "Se ve muy bien."

"Mira Josie", Zayn le dio la vuelta a Josie para que mirara a su padre, "la rana ... quiero decir que a tu papá le cortaron el pelo".

"Cuidado, Malik". Harry entrecerró los ojos mientras se dirigía hacia él para besar a Josie. Luego se dio la vuelta y agarró la ropa que Louis había escogido para él y fue al baño para cambiarse. Cuando regresó, Louis estaba cambiando el pañal de Josie, luego usó desinfectante de manos para las manos antes de comenzar a vestirla con el lindo vestido azul y los zapatos que había estado usando antes. Cuando estuvieron listos, se dirigieron al patio trasero para tomar fotos en el bonito jardín de Anne.

"Está bien, entonces quiero tomar fotos de ustedes y de ella antes de que la liberemos", explicó Zayn.

"Todavía no puede sentarse sola, Zee", le dijo Louis, asegurándose de vigilar sus pasos cuando sostenía al bebé.

"Eso está bien. Anne le compró un asiento bumbo en el piso ”, dijo Zayn.

"¿Un qué?" Preguntó Harry.

"Uno de esos asientos para bebés que están aprendiendo a sentarse solos", explicó Zayn.

"¿Cuándo planeaste todo esto?" Preguntó Harry.

"He estado planeando esto por días, Harold." Zayn puso los ojos en blanco. "Esta es la primera sesión de fotos adecuada de mi ahijada".

Cuando llegaron al patio trasero, Zayn los hizo sentar en un banco rojo cerca de la cerca y comenzaron a tomar fotografías. Anne, Josephine y Gemma llegaron allí justo cuando Zayn los hizo moverse para pararse debajo de un árbol con Harry sosteniendo a Josie y Louis sosteniendo la mano de Harry y mirando a su bebé con una sonrisa. Zayn casi se volvió loca cuando Josie le dio a su mamá una gran sonrisa desdentada, lo alcanzó y sostuvo uno de los dedos de Louis. Hasta ahora todo iba bien.

A continuación, Zayn hizo que Louis y Harry tomaran algunas fotos individuales con ella. Hizo que Harry yaciera en la hierba con Josie en sus brazos, levantándola por encima de su cabeza para hacerla sonreír. Cuando la bajó una pulgada por encima de su cara, la besó por toda la cara y luego la levantó de nuevo, haciendo que el bebé se riera y gritara. Harry a cambio sonrió aún más y cuando la bajó de nuevo, Josie colocó su dedo en su hoyuelo derecho mientras le daba a su padre una sonrisa que rivalizaba con la suya. Zayn eligió ese momento perfecto para tomar la foto, capturando el recuerdo perfecto de padre e hija, sus ojos brillando y el cabello brillando al sol.

Luego fue el turno de Louis con ella. Zayn le hizo colocarla junto a las flores de Anne. Luego le preguntó a Anne si podía escoger algunos y cuando ella dijo que sí, le dio el pequeño ramo a Josie. Cuando lo tuvo en sus pequeñas manos, Zayn se preparó con su cámara y le ordenó a Louis que se sentara más cerca de ella. Pero cuando Louis lo hizo, Josie le sonrió y le tendió una de las flores para su mamá, que era un bonito narciso amarillo. Louis sonrió y Zayn se emocionó al ver su reacción en la imagen. Luego tomó unos cuantos más con Louis abrazándola.

Cuando fue el turno de Josie de estar sola, ella comenzó a llorar tan pronto como Harry la sentó en su nuevo asiento. Dusty fue rápida para acercarse a ella y comenzó a consolarla cuando Zayn tomó una foto tras otra hasta que el gato se escapó cuando ella comenzó a ponerse demasiado ruda. Harry y Louis se pararon detrás de Zayn, haciendo muecas al bebé para hacerla sonreír. Josie sonrió y levantó una de sus gorditas piernas en el aire.

"¡Sí, niña! ¡Trabaja los rollos! ”Zayn la elogió, incapaz de ocultar su sonrisa cuando su audiencia comenzó a reírse.

Su sesión de fotos tuvo que terminar con tristeza cuando Josie comenzó a ponerse quisquillosa y ya no estaba cooperando. Zayn se la entregó a Anne para que Louis y Harry pudieran tomar algunas fotos de la pareja por su cuenta.

“¿A dónde quieres llevarlos?” Preguntó Zayn.

"Um ..." Louis dijo inseguro, luego se encogió de hombros.

"¿Qué tal el columpio del porche?", Sugirió Harry, recordando la última vez que Zayn los había fotografiado.

Los otros muchachos asintieron y luego siguieron a Harry al patio delantero. Cuando llegaron allí, Harry se sentó primero y Louis fue a sentarse junto a él. Pero antes de que su novio pudiera sentarse, Harry lo abrazó y lo llevó a su regazo. Louis se sonrojó al ver a Zayn darles una sonrisa.

Harry entrelazó sus dedos con Louis sobre su suave barriga. Una vez que estuvieron quietos, Zayn comenzó a tomar fotos. Pero en medio de uno de los destellos, Harry presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Louis, haciendo que las mejillas del chico de ojos azules se volvieran aún más rojas. Pero él no se detuvo y siguió haciendo un chupetón mientras su fotógrafo no afectado seguía disparando.

Cuando Zayn terminamos, se echó a reír. "Si Liam y yo no tomáramos fotos más sucias con esta cámara, me burlaría más de ustedes dos".

"¿Es un desafío, Z?" Harry levantó una ceja. "La próxima vez nos esforzaremos más". Le guiñó un ojo a Louis.

Louis puso su cabeza en sus manos. Su novio cavernícola era tan malditamente posesivo y cachondo. Que embarazoso.

"Tranquilízate tigre. No estoy filmando tu video sexual. Zayn puso los ojos en blanco mientras empacaba sus cosas.

Zayn todavía se había ido de un humor feliz cuando tuvo suficiente, pero no antes de darle un sobre a Louis. Cuando Louis lo abrió, no estaba seguro de si quería reírse o llorar cuando vio una tarjeta de Navidad.

Zayn le ha dado las fotos que había tomado en diciembre, pero esta fue una de ellas que se cortó dentro de un borde de vacaciones. Era el tipo de tarjeta de Navidad que las familias entregaban a otros miembros de su familia extendida. Esta solo tenía tres fotos de Harry y él de cuando las habían tomado cuando aún estaba embarazada. Decía "Feliz Navidad de los Estilos-Tomlinson" y tenía un pequeño árbol de Navidad al lado.

"Zayn, ¿qué es esto?" Louis preguntó.

"Una tarjeta de Navidad para el año pasado". Zayn se encogió de hombros y luego le dirigió a Louis una mirada sombría. "Mejor uso estas nuevas fotos para la tarjeta navideña de este año", dijo mientras guardaba su cámara.

"Eso sería genial". Louis sonrió mientras levantaba las manos y luego las juntaba como si estuviera rezando.

Cuando Zayn se fue, Harry tenía a Josie en su regazo tratando de alimentar su cereal. Siguió intentando que ella abriera la boca y, cuando finalmente lo hizo, puso algo de cereal allí y luego la observó cuando pasó de Josie a su bebé demonio. Ella escupió el cereal, lo miró como si él la hubiera traicionado y luego comenzó a llorar tan fuerte como pudo.

"Harry, ¿por qué está llorando? Podía oírla desde el exterior. Anne entró y fue directamente a su preciosa nieta.

"Ella no quiere la comida para bebés que tenemos". Harry puso los ojos en blanco y le dio el bebé a Anne, que abrazó a Josie y le frotó la espalda hasta que dejó de llorar.

"Ella claramente no está lista para eso. Dale más tiempo y estoy segura de que empezará a gustarle. Anne besó su mejilla, sonriendo cuando Josie envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco. "La estropeas. Ella no puede alimentarse de Louis para siempre. Él resopló.

“Cariño, seis meses no es nada. Amamantaste hasta que tenías dos años.

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva.

"Me costó hacer que te detuvieras. Así que, obviamente, ella ya está detrás de ti. ¿No eres cariño? Anne la besó en la frente y le acarició el pelo, acariciando las uñas con suavidad a través de las hebras rojas. "Eres como tu papi".

"Por supuesto que lo es." Harry se burló. "¿De dónde crees que se ve ella?"

"Ella se parece a su mamá. ¡Sí, sí! Anne volvió a besar las mejillas de Josie. "Vamos, vamos a buscar a mamá para que te pueda alimentar".

"Voy a salir con Liam y Niall", le dijo Harry a su madre antes de que pudiera irse.

"Está bien, cariño, no te quedes fuera demasiado tarde". Anne le sonrió y luego se fue con Josie, que miró a su papá por encima del hombro de su nana. Sus ojos gritaban venganza por lo que había hecho, la vil manera en que la había engañado para que comiera algo tan asqueroso como un cereal para bebés.

"¡También te quiero, muffin!" Harry le lanzó un beso antes de que se perdiera de vista.

Harry estaba fuera de la casa antes de que alguien pudiera detenerlo. Condujo hasta la casa de Niall donde habían acordado reunirse y llamó a la puerta principal. Maura, la madre de Niall, abrió la puerta y le permitió que le dijera que los demás ya lo estaban esperando arriba. Cuando Harry entró por la puerta, lo saludaron con una almohada en la cara y la vista de Liam y Niall sentados en el suelo frente a la televisión jugando a la Xbox.

"¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?", Preguntó Niall mientras le hacía espacio junto a él.

"Tuve que alimentar a Josie". Harry se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia atrás cuando sus amigos lo miraron.

Niall se echó a reír. "¿Desde cuándo estás lactando, Styles?" Preguntó.

"¡Cállate!" Harry lo golpeó con la almohada. "Ella tiene permitido comer sólidos ahora y estoy tratando de acostumbrarla a ellos. Ella no puede estar amamantando para siempre, así que voy a dejarla cuando termine.

Liam continuó jugando, pero miró a Harry algunas veces. "Haz, creo que eso es entre Louis y Josie. No tú, amigo.

"Tiene razón". Niall apoyó a Liam. "Eso es entre una mamá y su bebé".

Harry gimió. "Simplemente no quiero que se parezca a esos grandes de tres años que aún amamantan".

"Amigo, ella es qué? Seis meses de edad. Deja que viva su vida. Liam puso los ojos en blanco.

"Ugh bien." Harry rodó los ojos con más fuerza. "¿A qué estamos jugando?"

"FIFA". Respondió Niall. "Es compatible con tres controladores". Se encogió de hombros mientras le entregaba a Harry un controlador.

Terminaron jugando durante horas, y en algún momento ordenaron tres pizzas sin dejar nada atrás. Cuando Harry estaba seguro de que iba a ganar el juego, su teléfono se disparó. Sabía que era Louis quien lo estaba facturando, así que respondió sin pensarlo dos veces.

"¿Qué pasa?", Dijo Harry tan pronto como respondió, distrayéndose del juego cuando Josie la saludó llorando. "¿Qué pasa, bebé muffin?" Harry abandonó el juego para arrullar a su bebé llorando en la pantalla.

Tan pronto como Josie escuchó su voz, ella dejó de llorar.

"Ella solo te extrañó." Louis dijo desde donde estaba sentado al lado de Josie en su cama sosteniendo el teléfono que definitivamente no iba a dejar que su hija la sostuviera por su cuenta.

"También te extraño, muffin", dijo Harry, ignorando a sus amigos que lo miraban con sonrisas en sus rostros que solo se hicieron más grandes cuando Josie comenzó a balbucear. Harry la escuchó, a veces contribuyendo a la conversación hasta que se distrajo con Dusty cuando el gato se unió a ellos y abandonó por completo a Harry.

"Me han reemplazado". Harry hizo un puchero y sonrió cuando era Louis quien ahora estaba en la pantalla después de haberla acostado en la cama para que pudiera jugar con el gato.

"¿Cuándo vas a volver a casa?" Louis le preguntó mientras arreglaba su fleco y se aseguraba de que Josie no se estuviera metiendo en problemas.

"No lo sé." Harry se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno. Estaremos en la casa de mis padres ", dijo Louis, mirando a Josie abrazando la cabeza de Dusty hasta que notó que el gato estaba tratando de escapar. "¡Oye! Déjalo ir, señorita. Él le chasqueó los dedos.

"¿Qué está pasando?" Preguntó un curioso Liam.

"¡Nada!" Louis gritó mientras intentaba que Josie soltara al gato, suspirando de alivio cuando finalmente lo soltó.

"Probablemente está ahogando al gato", respondió Harry.

"Qué salvaje." Niall negó con la cabeza.

"¡De todos modos!" Louis dijo con Josie ahora en sus brazos. "Voy a ir. Te amo."

"También te amo". Harry sonrió, luego colgó y cuando miró a sus amigos, los encontró mirándolo. "¡Cállate!" Se sonrojó y les lanzó la caja vacía de pizza cuando empezaron a hacer ruidos de besos.


	32. Chapter 32

Cuando el verano comenzó oficialmente, Harry volvió a trabajar a tiempo completo. Louis había pensado en conseguir un trabajo de verano, pero después de una larga charla con Harry, decidió quedarse en casa y cuidar de Josie. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible con su bebé y también quería que Anne tuviera tiempo para ella.

Louis comenzó a pasar más tiempo con su mamá y con Claire dado que antes no las veía casi nada. Una semana después de la sesión de fotos de Josie, ella finalmente comenzó a sentarse por sí misma. Para fin de mes, ya había empezado a deslizarse en su estómago para moverse alrededor de la habitación. Harry había encontrado ofensivo que Josie solo comiera sólidos cuando era alimentada por Louis, pero luego descubrió que a ella le gustaba comer cucharadas de lo que fuera que le estuvieran dando y después bebía la leche del pecho de Louis.

En julio, cuando los días eran más cálidos que nunca, Louis pasaba el tiempo dentro de la casa con Josie después de llevarla al parque en las tardes. Josie amaba el columpio y la caja de arena, pero a Louis siempre le costaba dejarla sola en la caja de arena cuando habían muchos niños y no sabía que podrían hacer con ella; tampoco ayudaba que ella siempre se enojaba cuando llegaba la hora de volver a casa. Él le había dicho sus preocupaciones a Anne, así que el día siguiente Robin y John instalaron un nuevo patio de juegos para Josie y Claire. Desde entonces, Josie se la pasaba en el columpio y la caja de arena, eso hasta que comenzó a poner arena en su boca; ahí fue cuando Louis ya no le permitió jugar ahí hasta que ella aprendiera que no estaba bien comer arena.

Josie aprendió a moverse por su cuenta, usando una mano y un pie para empujarse estando sentada. Afortunadamente para ellos, Anne había asegurado la casa para el bebé dado que Josie seguía metiéndose en problemas y no se quedaba quieta. Finalmente, Josie aprendió a gatear gracias a que Dusty le había quitado uno de sus juguetes y había huido con él, a ella no le gustó eso y estaba lista para llorar mientras miraba a su mami, pero luego frunció el ceño, se posicionó en sus extremidades y fue tras el gato. Louis había grabado todo, sabiendo que el resto le pedirían el video, especialmente Harry, ya que odiaba perderse cuando su bebé alcanzaba una meta.

Louis a veces miraba a su hija mientras iba detrás del gato y lo único que sentía era felicidad. Muy atrás quedaron los días en que la miraba y se sentía horrible por haberla rechazado en un principio. Él la amaba con todo su corazón y ella lo sabía, pues siempre quería estar con él, enredarle sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza. Tenerla y ser su mamá es lo mejor que Louis había hecho. Cuando el verano estaba terminando, Josie ya tenía 7 meses y medio y sus padres no podían creer lo mucho que había crecido y cambiado durante ese tiempo.

Era mitad de agosto y con ello llegó la primera semana de Louis y Harry en la universidad comunitaria. La transición de estar en vacaciones a repentinamente volver a clases fue dura para ellos, especialmente para Louis. Harry solo tenía que disminuir sus horas en el trabajo y tomar distintos turnos después o entre clases cuando tenía recesos largos. Louis, por otra parte, pasó de estar el día completo con Josie a solo estar medio día con ella. Pero mientras estaba en casa, tenía que realizar múltiples cosas como su tarea y cuidar a su bebé, esto se había vuelto mucho más difícil dado que Josie se estaba volviendo mucho más activa y demandaba su atención siempre que estaba despierta. La mamá de Louis y Anne le ayudaban mucho a cuidarla, pero tener un equilibrio entre ser un estudiante y ser madre era difícil, pero él lo hacía funcionar.

Harry parecía llevarlo bastante bien; sin embargo, aún no se acostumbraba a sus turnos de trabajo, razón por la cual Louis había recibido un mensaje de él diciendo que había olvidado su almuerzo en casa y pidiéndole que se lo dejara en la ferretería. Ya que Harry no tenía clases los viernes, él trabajaba los turnos de mañana y tarde y dado que Louis solo tenía clases en la mañana ese día, su novio sabía que tenía tiempo para ir a la tienda.

Louis rodó los ojos ante el olvido de Harry, pero luego sonrió porque podría ver a Harry en su uniforme de trabajo. Si tuvieran un lugar propio, Louis caminaría por la casa solo usando el delantal de Harry, sabía que eso volvería loco a su novio, sabía lo mucho que Harry amaba cuando él usaba su jersey del equipo de fútbol de la secundaria.

Louis estaba cuidando de Josie, por lo tanto sabía que tenía que llevarla con él. Era casi su hora de comer, así que Louis decidió dejar que coma un poco más temprano para así poder ir a dejar la comida más tarde.

“Josie”, Louis pronunció su nombre, causando que su hija lo mirara, con sus grandes ojos azules, desde la cama donde estaba con sus juguetes. “Ven aquí amor. Es hora de comer.”

Louis estiró sus brazos y ella sonrió, sabiendo que él quería que ella gateara en su dirección. Josie se posicionó en sus extremidades y comenzó a moverse a través de la cama hasta donde su mamá estaba, Louis la animaba con halagos todo el tiempo.

“¡Lo hiciste, bebé!” Louis exclamó felizmente cuando Josie llegó donde él. “Mami está muy orgulloso de ti.” Le dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y besaba sus mejillas. Sin embargo, eso no le gustó a ella, así que tomó la camiseta de Louis con su pequeña mano, intentando con todo su esfuerzo levantar el material.

Louis suspiró. Odiaba que ella haya desarrollado ese hábito de levantar su ropa, pero era muy difícil hacerle entender que eso no estaba bien, aunque él aún debía tratar de enseñarle.

“Josephine Louise,” Louis dijo con voz severa mientras levantaba su camiseta para darle acceso a lo que ella quería. “Necesitas dejar de hacer eso, a mami no le gusta.”

Josie parpadeó y continuó alimentándose.

Louis volvió a suspirar, esperando pacientemente hasta que su hija terminara. Después de que terminó de comer, colocó el bolso de bebé en su hombro y luego puso a Josie en su asiento de auto, junto a su manta y su osito de peluche. Louis tomó el almuerzo de Harry y caminó hacia su auto. Una vez que Josie estaba segura en su asiento, comprobó que el coche estuviera en el maletero y condujo hacía la ferretería.

Mientras Louis conducía, Josie se durmió, su suave respiración relajaba a su madre. Se aseguró de manejar con cuidado, no queriendo tener un accidente con su bebé. A veces era complicado porque los conductores de Los Ángeles eran locos. Mientras más mayor se hacía Louis, más le gustaba que Harry condujera.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la ferretería, Louis se estacionó al lado de la motocicleta de su novio. Luego bajó a buscar el coche de su hija y luego gentilmente depositó a Josie allí, pero fue un poco difícil dado que su hija no le gustaba dormir sola. Puso la manta sobre su regazo para mantener su temperatura y puso el osito de peluche, que su tía le regaló, en su mano. Sabía que ella comenzaría a llorar si su osito no estaba con ella cuando despertara.

Louis puso el almuerzo de Harry en un compartimento del coche junto al bolso de bebé e hizo su camino hacia la tienda, la campana sonó cuando Louis abrió la puerta.

Camino inhalando el aroma a madera recién cortada, aroma que le había comenzado a gustar desde que Harry llegaba siempre a casa con esa esencia. Louis caminó hacia la caja registradora, esperando preguntar a quién sea que estuviera ahí por su novio.

Pero para su sorpresa y horror, Harry estaba parado detrás del mostrador escaneando las cosas de una bonita joven, quien llevaba la blusa bastante abierta, dejando sus pechos justo a la vista de Harry. Él no podría haber evitado verlos aunque quisiese. Ella se inclinó hacia Harry, jugando con su largo y rubio cabello mientras sonreía. Louis la quería estrangular cuando comenzó a reír de algo que Harry, quien le estaba sonriendo con hoyuelos y todo, dijo.

Louis empujo en coche en su dirección y caminó rápidamente hacia ellos, esperando demostrarle a esa mujer que ese hombre estaba claramente comprometido ¿Y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que mostrando a su bebé?

“Hola, cariño,” Louis dijo fuerte y claro, interrumpiendo su conversación. Se aseguró de que el coche estuviera frente a la mujer, así ella podría ver a su durmiente bebé. “Te traje el almuerzo.”

“Gracias Loubear,” Harry dijo, brindándole una dulce sonrisa mientras tomaba la bolsa de papel.

La cara de Louis se puso roja ante el apodo. Quería estrangular a Harry por llamarlo así en público y sobretodo frente a la bella cliente que él estaba tratando de intimidar.

La joven río. Louis hizo lo mejor tratando de fruncir el ceño, pero no pudo dado que estaba tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

“¡Y también trajiste a mi chica favorita en el mundo!” El orgulloso papá se emocionó cuando vio a su durmiente bebé en el coche. Rápidamente, y sin para a pensar un segundo, empacó las cosas y se las dio a la chica junto a su recibo. Luego Harry salió de su lugar y fue directo hacía su bebé.

La levantó en brazos y besó sus mejillas, pero la durmiente Josie no estaba feliz y dejó salir un agudo quejido y dio vuelta su cara, sus ojos aún manteniéndose cerrados.

“Es adorable.” La rubia dijo detrás de ellos. Louis quería tirar su cabello cuando se dio cuenta que aún seguía allí.

“‘¿Verdad que lo es?” Dijo una profunda voz detrás de ellos. Era el jefe de Harry. El hombre sonreía mientras se acercaba. “¡La señorita Josie es la hija de mi empleado favorito!”

Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de Harry mientras envolvía a su durmiente pequeño ángel en la manta.

“¿Puedo sostenerla, hijo?” Él preguntó cortésmente.

“Claro, jefe.” Harry asintió y gentilmente le pasó su hija a él. Una vez que Josie estuvo en sus brazos, ella posicionó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre, dejando salir un bostezo mientras se aferraba a su camisa de trabajo. Ambos padres sonrieron hacía ella, pensando que ella probablemente creía que era su abuelo Robin, quien frecuentemente tomaba una siesta con ella mientras ellos estaban ocupados. Robin se sentaba en la silla reclinable con sus brazos alrededor de ella y tomaba una siesta con ella o veía televisión si es que estaba despierta.

“Ve a comer tu almuerzo Harry, yo cuidaré de ella.” Antes de que ellos pudiesen responder, él se alejó con su ángel hacia otro pasillo.

Harry se encogió de hombros y caminó con Louis hacía el cuarto de empleados. Pero antes de que ellos pudiesen ir lejos, la chica les recordó su presencia.

“¡Muchas gracias por tu ayuda!” Ella le dijo a Harry mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

Harry sonrió y se despidió de ella. “Por supuesto, amor.”

Louis en ese punto estaba colérico. Retiró su mano que sostenía la de Harry y se marchó hacía la sala del fondo con Harry detrás de él. Cuando llegaron allí, Harry cerró la puerta suavemente y dejó su almuerzo en la mesa. Louis lo miró mientras se sentaba tranquilamente en una silla y comenzaba a comer su sándwich.

Louis quería arrebatarle la comida. Puso sus manos en sus caderas y abrió la boca, listo para estallar.

“Te ves tierno cuando estás celoso.” Harry sonrió.

“¿Cómo…?” Louis dejó de hablar, estupefacto.

“Estaba escrito en tu cara Lou.” Harry negó con la cabeza.

“Mentira.” Louis murmuró.

“Es verdad,” Harry sonrió mientras colocaba a Louis en su regazo.

“Menti-” Harry lo inteerrumpió besándolo en la boca.

“Silencio.” Su novio susurró contra sus labios. “Si no estuviera en el trabajo te inclinaría y te follaría hasta que tus celos desaparezcan.”

Louis gimió y le besó más fuerte.

No habían tenido sexo en un tiempo porque Josie se había puesto más activa y demandante en el día y siempre los interrumpía en la noche. Y que las clases ya habían empezado tampoco ayudaba. Louis iba a perder la cabeza si no encontraban un tiempo para ellos pronto.

“¿En la ducha cuando llegues a casa?” Preguntó con esperanza.

“Me encantaría,” Harry dijo mientras apretaba el trasero de Louis al mismo tiempo que escuchaban la manija de la puerta comenzar a moverse.

Harry inmediatamente dejó a Louis en un asiento a su lado y mascó su sándwich para hacer parecer que nada había pasado mientras su jefe entraba a la habitación con su hija, quien estaba frotando sus ojos con sus pequeñas manos.

Louis miró a su novio y luego enderezó su camiseta cuando vio al hombre y a Josie.

“Creo que está comenzando a despertar.” Él dijo mientras se acercaba a Louis para entregarle a su hija.

“Gracias.” Louis la tomo en brazos y le acarició la espalda, dejando que despertara por su cuenta. A veces se ponía gruñona cuando era despertada de sus siestas.

“Es tan preciosa. Me hace querer tener otro hijo, pero ahora mi esposa no lo permitiría. Creo que tendré que esperar a tener nietos.” Él suspiró. “Tráela cuando quieras.” Le dijo a Louis y luego caminó fuera de la sala del personal.

Pasaron el resto del receso de Harry conversando despacio mientras su bebé lentamente despertaba. Cuando este terminó, Louis cambió a Josie y empacó todas sus cosas. Harry los besó a ambos a modo de despedida antes de caminar de vuelta a la caja registradora para atender a algunos clientes que estaban esperando. Fingió que no había escuchado como Josie había comenzado a llorar en cuando Louis salió de la ferretería. Ella siempre lloraba cuando Harry tenía que irse, tener que hacerlo rompía su corazón, pero debía ganar dinero para poder mantenerla.

~**~

La única cosa por la que Louis siempre se había sentido inseguro sobre Harry, era su bisexualidad. No es que tuviese un problema con ello o que tenía algo en contra de los bisexuales, sino que él sentía, al menos antes de que fueran pareja oficial, que había el doble de competencia. Él sabía que su lógica era un poco ridícula, pero lo hacía sentir paranoico algunas veces.

A veces se preguntaba si no satisfacía a Harry. Si él deseaba sentir el toque de una mujer o anhelaba mirar la forma femenina de reloj de arena en lugar de su delgada figura masculina. Se preguntaba si su barba mañanera molestaba a Harry, aunque hacía lo mejor para afeitarse para así mantener sus mejillas suaves. También notaba que a Harry le gustaba acariciar sus pequeños “senos”, aunque, Louis se preguntaba si Harry anhelaba tocar unos de verdad. Louis tenía miedo de preguntarle a Harry sobre cuáles eran sus preferencias, pero ya que él nunca se quejaba, Louis nunca se dio el tiempo de desarrollar el coraje para preguntarle.

Cuando Louis tenía estos pensamientos, trataba de recordar como Harry lo miraba con amor en sus ojos antes de ir a la cama y después de despertar. También recordaba como sus ojos verdes se dilataban de deseo durante el sexo. Esos pensamientos le daban a Louis confianza, pero algunos días no le ayudaban a aliviar su inseguridad.

Louis miraba a su hija y algunas veces se preguntaba si Harry se quedó con él por ella. Louis sabía que si no se hubiese embarazado, entonces habría una oportunidad de que ellos nunca hubieran terminado juntos. Aunque Harry le había dicho a Louis que lo amaba, algunas veces era difícil apartar eso de su mente. Se preguntaba si Harry lo había comenzado amar después de que Josie naciera, o si Harry realmente lo había amado todo el tiempo, incluso antes de eso. Era difícil creerle a Harry cuando Louis sabía que se había acostado con Kendall y otras chicas e incluso lo había acosado por un tiempo. Y por todo lo que sabía, Louis era el único chico con quien Harry había estado. Independiente del pasado, Louis sabía que él no se debería preocupar por eso, pues él estaba con Harry ahora y ellos eran felices.

Pero luego de un mes asistiendo a la universidad, una bonita chica rubia llamada Sabrina de la clase de inglés de Harry hizo a Louis dudar sobre todo. Era la misma chica que Louis había visto en el trabajo de Harry el día que le llevó el almuerzo. Louis esperaba que esa fuera la última vez que la iba a ver, pero lamentablemente no lo había sido.

Todo comenzó cuando ella invitó a Harry a su casa un día, para que así ella le pudiera ayudar con su ensayo. Louis le había preguntado por qué necesitaba la ayuda de ella cuando él era perfectamente capaz de ayudarle, pero Harry insistía que como ella había leído lo que les habían pedido iba a tener un mejor conocimiento en la materia, así que le podría ayudar mejor en el trabajo. Louis por supuesto creyó que eso era una mierda. Al mismo tiempo, él no quería ser un novio controlador y posesivo, así que lo dejó pasar. Como Harry había dicho sobre Andrés, ellos merecían tener amigos.

Aunque Harry probablemente tenía buenas intenciones, eso no significaba que Sabrina las tuviera. Louis odiaba la forma en que ella le sonreía a Harry cuando los veía a ambos caminar a la clase de inglés mientras él salía de bioquímica. También odiaba la manera en la que Harry le sonreía de vuelta. Harry no le daba una sonrisa amorosa, pero eso no significaba que Louis dejara de pensar que quizás tenía el potencial de convertirse en una. Louis sabía que su miedo era irracional, por supuesto que eso no hacía que su mente dejara de fabricar los peores escenarios. Para mantenerse en paz, Louis hacía lo mejor para disminuir los celos de sus pensamientos y pretender que la perra rubia de ojos azules no existía.

Esa noche de jueves mientras Louis estaba escribiendo su informe de laboratorio, el cual debía entregar el día de mañana, Harry estaba balanceando a Josie en su regazo mientras leía profundamente un libro. Pero Josie siendo Josie no lo dejaba en paz y trataba de tomar el libro desde las manos de su papá.

“No, muffin.” Harry empujó sus pequeñas manos lejos de las páginas, con miedo que ella pueda romper alguna. No quería tener que pagar en la biblioteca por el daño. Harry la sostuvo más alto para que así ella no pudiera alcanzarlo, pero después ella comenzó a quejarse, lo que pronto se convirtió en llanto en menos de un minuto. Louis le dio una mirada irritada a Harry, diciéndole que la callara, dado que se debía concentrar.

“Bien, bien.” Harry la miró por encima del libro y ella inmediatamente dejó de llorar, dándole una gran sonrisa. Harry le sonrió de vuelta y luego la levantó dejándola sobre su pecho. “¿Qué tal si papi te lee, uh? ¿Te gustaría eso pequeña? Te enseñaré incluso antes de que comiences el pre escolar.”

Ella le respondió con un balbuceo, lo que Harry tomó como un sí. Él revolvió sus rizos rebeldes con sus dedos y luego comenzó a leer en voz alta con su tono profundo y lento. Josie se calmó y apoyó la cabeza contra su padre, justo sobre su corazón.

Louis estaba agradecido que ella estuviese quieta ahora, pero no podía concentrarse con la voz de Harry. Aunque disfrutaba el sonido, Louis necesitaba silencio para así poder completar su reporte.

“Hazza…” Louis suspiró, dándole su mejor mirada molesta.

“¿Qué quieres que haga?” Harry le preguntó. “Necesito terminar de leer, mañana tendremos una discusión en clases.” Le dijo a Louis y después observó a su bebé quien le estaba mirando también. “Y ella quiere atención.”

“Entonces puedes hacerlo en la otra habitación-” Louis dejó de hablar cuando Harry tomó su teléfono, había recibido un mensaje. Una vez que terminó de leerlo, él sonrío suavemente a la pantalla y respondió. Louis quería estar enojado porque Harry lo había ignorado, pero quizás era su hermana quien le había enviado algo o su mamá quien había salido con sus amigas.

Después de que envió el mensaje, Harry volvió a mirar a Louis y luego dijo, “Oh, Louis ¡buenas noticias! Rina me envió un mensaje y me invitó a su apartamento a hacer la tarea juntos.”

Louis frunció el ceño ¿desde cuándo estaba en la fase de sobrenombres con la chica? De cualquier manera, Harry no se podía ir, él tenía un bebé que cuidar, pues le había prometido a Louis que lo haría hasta que terminara su informe de laboratorio.

“Pero quién va a cuidar a Josie-”

“Ella dijo que podía llevarla. De esa manera tu trabajas en paz y nosotros no te molestamos.” Harry sonrío como si fuese la mejor idea que alguna vez había tenido.

El ceño de Louis se frunció aún más. “¿Pero cómo va a comer?”

En ese momento Harry rodó los ojos. “Hay leche en el refrigerador, Lou. Sabes eso.” Suspiró.

“Pero ella es una extraña, Harry. Josie no la conoce.” Louis razonó.

“Louis, ella estará conmigo ¿cuál es el problema?” Harry le preguntó, su tono fue cortante y enojado.

Louis quería gritar. El problema era que él estaba llevando a su hija a la casa de una chica que no solo él no conocía, pero de la chica de la que él estaba noventa y nueve por ciento seguro que le atraía su novio. Louis también tenía miedo que ella estuviera haciendo una primera movida con Harry ganándose a su hija. Louis quería explicarle a Harry como esa tal Sabrina era una roba hombres, pero realmente necesitaba terminar con su reporte de laboratorio y no podía perder tiempo con una acalorada pelea que él sabía era causada por sus celos irracionales.

“Bien.” Louis resopló, dándose vuelta hacia el computador y volviendo a escribir.

Harry rápidamente tomó todas las cosas de Josie: el bolso de bebé, el osito de peluche y su mantita. Una vez que tuvo todo, le puso un mameluco limpio a Josie y luego la tomó para dejarla en su asiento de auto. Cuando ella vio lo que su padre hacía, se tensó y se rehusó a relajarse. Pero Harry era más fuerte y tan pronto la dejó en su lugar, ella comenzó a llorar. La pequeña bebé pateó con sus pequeños pies que sobresalían de la silla ya que estaba más grande que esta.

“Estás bien. No hay necesidad de gritar.” Harry se inclinó para besar su frente, frunciendo el ceño cuando ella tomó su cabello y lo comenzó a tirar. “Ya nos vamos, bebé.”

“Envía un mensaje cuando llegues allí.” Louis se paró para besar a su hija, luego besó a Harry. Louis lo abrazó y escondió su cabeza su curva del cuello, tomándolo por sorpresa cuando este succionó su piel hasta que estuvo satisfecho con el chupetón que había dejado, luego volvió a su lugar.

“Te amo.” Harry lo besó una vez más.

“También te amo.” Louis dijo, luego vio cómo su novio tomaba a Josie, las cosas y caminaba lejos de allí.

Josie lloró todo el camino hacía el auto, y mientras Harry le colocaba el cinturón de seguridad, lloró hasta que salieron de la entrada de la casa. Ella amaba los paseos en auto y siempre la hacían dormir.

Cuando Harry llegó al complejo de apartamentos de Sabrina, tomó los bolsos y el portabebés en el que Josie dormía y caminó hacia el segundo piso donde Sabrina vivía. Golpeó la puerta, sonriendo cuando ella la abrió con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

“Hola, ¡pasa! ¿Ella está durmiendo?” Sabrina preguntó mientras miraba el portabebés, queriendo arrullarla cuando vio a la bebé durmiente. “¡Es una preciosura!” Susurró, asegurándose de mantener la voz baja.

“¡Gracias!” Harry dijo mirando a su bebé.

El padre sabía que ella despertaría pronto, así que la arropó en su manta y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Mientras tanto, Sabrina fue a buscar su copia del libro, así ellos podían leerlo juntos.

A la mitad de una oración que Sabrina leía, Josie dejó salir un suave gimoteo, dejando saber a su papá que ella estaba despertando. Harry la alejó de su pecho. Ambos adultos miraron como ella parpadeaba y luego pasaba sus manitos por sus ojos.

“Son de un azul tan bonito.” Sabrina sonrió.

“Lo son. Pero mal por ella que no se hayan vuelto verdes.” Harry bromeó.

“Creo que mal por ti.” Sabrina le dijo.

“Ella tiene los ojos de Louis” Harry le dijo, luego sentó a Josie en su regazo, estando seguro que ella podía apoyarse en él. “¿Cierto, muffin? Tienes los ojos de mami.”

Josie parpadeó hacia él y dejó salir un bostezo. Harry besó su frente y luego la sentó, estando la espalda de su bebé contra su pecho, luego miró hacia abajo cuando, al momento en que Josie vio a Sabrina, ella trató de voltearse para esconderse en su pecho. Harry la levantó, para que así estuviese contra su pecho, viendo como ella frunció el ceño y hacía pucheros hasta que escondió su cabeza en el espacio de su cuello, justo donde Louis había dejado el chupetón.

“Lo siento.” Harry se disculpó. “Solo que ella es tímida, no ha conocido a mucha gente nueva aún, solo familia y amigos cercanos.”

“Está bien.” Sabrina sonrío y luego se acercó al bebé. “Hola Josie. Soy Sabrina, una amiga de tu papi.” Le dijo, tratando de tomar su pequeña mano, pero Josie la alejó y lloriqueo.

“Ella se va a acostumbrar a ti, solo dale tiempo.” Harry le aseguró mientras le daba a Josie su osito de peluche y besaba su hombro.

“Wow, eres realmente bueno con ella.” Sabrina dijo impresionada.

“Sí, te acostumbras a esto.” Harry se encogió de hombros ante el cumplido y tomó su libro para continuar con la lectura.

Harry estaba en lo correcto pues treinta minutos después, Josie estaba sentada en el sillón, entre ellos, jugando con un juguete que Harry había empacado para ella. Ella le balbuceaba a su osito de peluche algunas veces y luego miraba a Sabrina hasta que la mujer la miraba de vuelta, haciendo que Josie sonriera. Tuvieron que pausar la lectura cuando Josie hizo popo y Harry tuvo que cambiar su pañal. Él había empacado los pañales desechables que usaban cuando salían y no querían andar por todos lados con un pañal sucio en el bolso. Cuando Harry volvió del baño, él trató de dejar a Josie en el sillón, quejándose cuando ella se puso tensa, no queriendo sentarse, sin importar cuanto Harry tratara que ella lo hiciera.

“¿Quieres pararte?” Harry le preguntó, dejando que se quedase parada contra el sillón, asegurándose de no dejarla sola pues sabía que ella aún no estaba preparada para hacerlo por su cuenta, incluso si tenía algo en que apoyarse. “Bien, ten cuidado.” Harry hizo que ella pusiera sus manos en la tela, para que así ella tuviese noción que tenía un lugar desde donde agarrarse, y luego sonrío cuando notó que su inteligente bebé ya había aprendido.

“¿Puedes caminar hacia Rina bebé?” Harry le preguntó mientras le sujetaba el brazo que no estaba tocando el sillón.

Ella dudo en primera instancia, mirando a su papá de manera insegura. Pero cuando Harry afirmó con la cabeza dándole ánimo, ella tomó un paso hacia la bella mujer. Sabrina la atrapó en sus brazos y la sostuvo cerca, permitiendo que Josie tomase su collar para jugar con él.

“¡Eres tan adorable!” Sabrina la sostuvo firme, luego la besó en la mejilla y pasó sus dedos a través del pelo ondulado de Josie.

“Ten cuidado con tu collar, no dejes que lo tire muy fuerte.” Harry le advirtió y tomó el paño de Josie para limpiar la baba que caía desde su barbilla.

“No es para tanto. No creo que ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo rompa.” Ella dijo mientras Josie enloquecía tirando del collar.

Sabrina sabía que había subestimado a Josie cuando la pequeña tiró del collar con fuerza y este se rompió. Josie lo alzó como si fuese un trofeo, luego lo apartó cuando Harry trató de llegar a él.

“¡Josie, no!” Harry la tomó y cogió el collar. Pero era muy tarde. La parte trasera de la cadena de metal ya estaba rota.

“Rina ¡Lo siento mucho!” Se disculpó. “Solo dime cuánto te costó y pagaré por él.” Harry esperaba que no fuese muy costoso, estaba haciendo lo mejor ahorrando, aunque su bebé estaba en crecimiento y siempre necesitaba cosas.

“Está bien Haz,” Ella dijo desdeñosamente mientras rodaba los ojos. “Está bien. Puedo arreglarlo fácilmente.”

“Está bien. Aunque aún lo siento. Tuve que haberla detenido.” Luego miró a su hija. Usando su dedo índice, levantó el mentón de Josie para que así pudiese mirarlo. “Josephine Louise, no tienes que tirar los collares de las personas ¿entendido?” Harry dijo con un tono serio, reprendiendo a su hija.

Al no gustarle ser reprendida, ella se dio la vuelta y gateó de vuelta donde la mujer rubia, estirando sus brazos para que Sabrina la sostuviera.

“Aw, Josie,” Dijo con dulzura mientras la cogía. La pequeña bebé escondió su cabeza en el pecho de Sabrina, escondiendo su rostro de Harry. “Lo sé ¡Tú papi es tan malo!” Ella sonrió.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry para rodar los ojos.

“Como sea.” soltó una risa. “Puedes sostener a la pequeña traidora hasta que terminemos la lectura.”

Harry y Sabrina tomaban turnos para leer en voz alta hasta donde habían acordado. Todo el tiempo Josie estuvo sentada escuchando, jugando con su chupón mientras jugaba con el rubio y largo pelo de la chica. Luego conversó con Sabrina y dejó que Josie jugase con algunos juguetes que Harry había llevado hasta que Louis le envió un mensaje diciendo que había terminado su reporte de laboratorio y quería que ellos volvieran a casa. Tan pronto como Harry leyó el mensaje, recogió y guardó sus cosas, puso a Josie de vuelta en su portabebés. Se despidió de su compañera de clases y condujo a casa.

Cuando Harry llego, rápidamente subió las escaleras, Josie dormía en su asiento. Louis lo saludo en la puerta, con una mirada de enojo en sus fríos ojos azules. Harry, probando suerte, decidió ignorarlo.

“Hola bebé-”

“¿Por qué no me avisaste cuando llegaron al apartamento?” Louis lo interrumpió. “Yo específicamente te pedí que me enviaras un mensaje cuando llegasen allí.”

“Uh,” Los ojos de Harry se abrieron en asombro. ¿Qué mierda? ¿Por qué Louis lo estaba atacando repentinamente? Dejó el portabebés en la cama y luego respondió. “Lo olvidé. Lo siento,” se encogió de hombros. “No pensé que era tan importante.”

“¡Era muy importante Harry!” Louis le gritó, “¡Estaba muy preocupado!”

“¿Puedes parar de gritar?” Harry le pidió, enojado. “Josie está durmiendo y también lo están mis padres al otro lado del pasillo.”

Louis rodó sus ojos y gentilmente sacó a su hija del asiento de auto, y la recostó en una almohada.

“De todas formas ¿Por qué estás enojado? Olvido enviarte mensajes todo el tiempo cuando voy a la casa de Niall o Liam y nunca te quejas.” Harry dijo mientras caminaba al área donde tenían las cosas de Josie y tomó el mameluco de color morado con el que ella dormía.

“Porque,” Louis resopló. “Ella es una extraña y no sé dónde vive ¿y si algo les pasaba a ambos? No hubiese tenido idea de adónde ir a buscarlos.” Louis argumentó y luego dijo, “Y no la conozco ¡Ella pudo haberle hecho daño a mi hija!”

“¡Estuve allí todo el tiempo!” Harry exclamó.

“¿De verdad?” Louis levantó su ceja derecha. “¿No fuiste al baño en ningún momento?”

“Bueno…”

Louis lo ignoró. Fue donde su hija y desabrocho su ropa. Una vez desnuda, cuidadosamente levantó su cuerpo en sus brazos y revisó su piel por si tenía alguna herida.

“Louis,” Harry suspiró. “¿Esto es necesario? No tiene ninguna herida o rasguño.” Trató de razonar con su novio.

“¿Qué es esto?” Louis preguntó mientras levantaba la mano de su hija. Había una pequeñísima línea roja en su palma.

Harry pasó su mano sobre su cara, queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra el muro por lo frustrante de la situación. “Ella tiró del collar de Rina y lo rompió. Fue mi culpa por no detenerla.”

Louis asintió y le dio un beso a la pequeña mano de su bebé, luego la vistió con el enterizo que Harry le había tendido una vez que había revisado si ella necesitaba un cambio de pañal. No lo necesitaba. Una vez que Josie estaba vestida y calentita, Louis la dejó en su cuna.

Harry comenzó a ponerse su pijama, pero Louis lo detuvo antes de que pudiese colocar su camiseta. “Ahora es tu turno” dijo mientras se acercaba al pecho de Harry y comenzaba a inspeccionar su cuello. “Tengo que revisar si ella dejó alguna marca en ti.”

A Harry se le puso la piel de gallina cuando los ojos de Louis se deslizaron por todo su cuerpo. Louis rodeó a su novio, quitándole los jeans y los boxers cuando llegó a su espalda, revelando la pálida piel de su trasero. Louis se arrodilló y separó sus nalgas. Una vez que terminó de mirar el borde intacto, Louis se movió hacia el frente, arrastrando los dedos por las hojas de laurel tatuadas en su línea en V definida. Cuando Louis llegó a su suave polla, enterró la cara en la ingle de Harry y olisqueó.

Al principio Harry no sabía qué pensar sobre el extraño comportamiento de Louis, pero ahora estaba empezando a hacer clic en su cerebro. Había estado nervioso porque él había pasado tiempo con Sabrina, tal vez incluso celoso. Y ahora su posesivo novio se aseguraba de que lo que le pertenecía no se hubiera compartido con nadie.

"¿Has terminado de oler mi polla?" Harry miró hacia abajo y le sonrió a su chico, que ahora tenía su longitud medio dura en la mano.

Louis se llevó la punta a la boca y probó antes de sacársela de la boca. Finalmente olfateo una vez más.

“Ahora he terminado.” Él dijo satisfecho con los resultados de su inspección. Luego se paró y se movió hacia su lado de la cama, cubriendo su cuerpo con las mantas.

Harry rio y luego se posicionó justo a su lado. Pero no paró ahí, puso una pierna sobre el cuerpo de Louis, trepando completamente sobre él, luego le susurró en el oído. “Nunca me hubiese imaginado que Louis Tomlinson es una de esas locas novias posesivas.”

“Déjame en paz.” se quejó contra su almohada, empujando a Harry; estando agradecido de que su novio no vio sus flamantes mejillas rojas.

“Bebé, solo la veo como una amiga.” Harry le recordó suavemente. “Solo te quiero a ti.”

“¿Lo prometes?” Louis preguntó.

Harry encontró su dedo meñique bajo las sábanas y enredó su meñique contra el de su novio. “Lo prometo.”

Louis levantó sus manos, y las de Harry, y las beso.

Harry sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a su bebé. “Te amo, Lou.”

“También te amo.” Louis le dijo antes de quedarse dormido.


	33. Capítulo XXXII

En el mes siguiente, la escuela solo se volvió más difícil y tomaba todo el tiempo de Louis. Harry trabajaba largas horas algunas noches, lo que hacía las cosas aún más difíciles. Aunque Anne o su madre cuidaban a Josie mientras él hacía la tarea, tan pronto como terminaba, Louis tenía que hacerse cargo. Pero últimamente su bebé no iba a dormir a la hora habitual. Se quedaba despierta con Louis y se quejaba cada vez que él intentaba ponerla en su cuna. Era agotador cuidarla. No quería culpar a Harry, pero ella se había acostumbrado a que él estuviera en casa a una hora decente. Ahora que su rutina había cambiado, se negaba a dormir.

Un miércoles de octubre por la noche, Louis había llegado a casa después de una sesión de estudio de cinco horas en la casa de su compañero de laboratorio. Estaba extremadamente cansado y casi tropezó con un escalón mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación. Una vez que se sentó en la cama, Anne entró con un Josie completamente despierta, sus manos sosteniendo uno de sus muchos juguetes.

"Mira Josiecakes, ¡mamá está en casa!" Su nana arrullaba al bebé.

Josie chilló y buscó a Louis. Este la tomó automáticamente, bostezando mientras lo hacía.

"¿Está Harry en casa?" Louis le preguntó a Anne.

"Cariño, es miércoles." Ella le recordó. "Harry trabaja tarde hoy. Sin embargo, debería estar en casa pronto." Dijo mientras miraba el reloj.

Louis suspiró y luego asintió. "Está bien, voy a tratar de hacerla dormir."

"Buena suerte, cariño." Anne le dirigió una sonrisa comprensiva. "Está completamente despierta."

Louis trató de ocultar el estrés que sentía, sin tener la energía para lidiar con ella debido a lo cansado que estaba. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Josie era su responsabilidad y su nana, Anne, ya la había cuidado todo el día y merecía un descanso. Le dio las buenas noches a Anne y luego le puso un mameluco pijama a su hija.

En un intento de adormecerla, Louis levantó su camisa y le indicó que comiera. Pero ella lo empujó y le bajó la camisa. Él suspiró.

"Vamos, Josie. Vamos a dormir juntos, ¿bien? Es hora de dormir." Ella le sonrió y se cubrió la cara con las manos, luego se las quitó, riéndose mientras lo hacía. Louis frunció el ceño. "Mami está demasiado cansado para jugar a las escondidas."

Louis tomó uno de sus juguetes para distraerla. Mientras jugaba con él en sus manos, Louis la meció, tratando de adormecerla. Pero, en cambio, él era quien se estaba sintiendo adormilado. Sus párpados se sentían tan pesados; siguió luchando para mantener los ojos abiertos.

Louis cerró los ojos momentáneamente y sus manos aflojaron su agarre. El chico estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que su hija había dejado caer su juguete. Josie lo miró en los brazos de su madre y trató de alcanzarlo. Pero Louis estaba dormido y no se dio cuenta de que ella se estaba zafando de su agarre. Decidida a tomar el juguete, Josie se deslizó hacia el borde del regazo de Louis y luego se desplomó cuando los brazos de su madre no pudieron atraparla, su cabeza golpeó el piso con fuerza.

Tan pronto como Harry entró por la puerta principal, escuchó un fuerte golpe y un llanto proveniente de su habitación. Con la mente puesta en piloto automático, subió corriendo las escaleras y entró en la habitación, solo para ver a su pequeña bebé en el suelo. Estaba en una posición incómoda, con la cara pegada a la madera oscura y el resto de su cuerpo tendido allí sin fuerzas, como si acabara de caer. Harry miró a su alrededor buscando a Louis, sus ojos verdes se agrandaron cuando lo vio sentado en la cama. Tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta, soltaba pequeños ronquidos.

La mente de Harry se nubló de ira cuando se dio cuenta de que su hija se había caído de la cama porque su madre se había quedado dormido cuando debería haber estado cuidándola. Su pequeña princesa podría tener heridas graves debido a la irresponsabilidad de su madre.

"¡Louis! ¡Despierta, joder!" Harry gritó mientras levantaba a su bebé que lloraba del suelo. Él comenzó a mecerla suavemente en sus brazos, tratando de calmarla.

Un momento después, Louis se despertó sobresaltado cuando escuchó los gritos de su bebé y los fuertes gritos de Harry. Anne y Robin llegaron un momento después, justo detrás de él, parecían asustados mientras entraban en la habitación.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" Anne preguntó.

"¡Josie cayó al suelo!" Harry gritó por encima de los gritos de su bebé. Ella sostenía su cabeza, su pequeña palma cubría un punto en el lado derecho de su frente.

"Deja que papá vea, muffin." Harry dijo, haciendo su voz de bebé mientras levantaba la mano de ella. Jadeó cuando vio la gran marca roja, que sabía que probablemente se convertiría en un gran bulto. Miró a Louis con enojo.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?" Harry exigió saberlo.

"Fue un accidente, Harry. ¡Lo juro!" Louis se levantó y se dirigió hacia su bebé, pero Harry la abrazó más cerca de su pecho.

"¡Se cayó al piso! ¿Cómo demonios es un puto accidente? ¡Nuestra hija está herida por tu culpa!" Gritó Harry.

Louis tenía lágrimas en los ojos. "No quise que cayera." Suplicó. "Estaba cansado y cerré los ojos por un segundo. ¡Lo siento!"

Al escuchar la voz de su madre, Josie comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Harry tratando de alcanzarlo.

"Dámela." Louis le dijo, extendiendo los brazos hacia ella.

"¿Para que la dejes caer de nuevo? No lo creo." Siseó Harry.

"¡Ella me quiere a mí!" Louis le gritó, queriendo tomarla de sus brazos. "Déjame calmarla. Y mira, tiene hambre."

Harry estuvo a punto de dársela, pero vio que Josie no solo movía las manos en dirección de Louis, sino también de su pecho. Pero Harry sabía que ella no tenía hambre, solo quería estar cerca de Louis y él ya estaba harto de toda esta mierda.

"¡No tiene hambre y lo sabes!" Harry discutió. "¡Estoy cansado de que la consientas y ahora ha desarrollado ese mal hábito y no voy a apoyar eso! ¡Ya es demasiado dependiente y solo lo estás empeorando!"

"¡Cómo le doy de comer a mi hija no es asunto tuyo! ¡Soy su madre y es mi decisión lo que le permitiré o no hacer! ¡Ahora dámela!" Louis gritó, más fuerte de lo que Harry le había escuchado nunca. Louis estaba empezando a temblar, sintiéndose desesperado y asustado al ver que Harry no le daba a Jossie.

"Harry" Anne dijo suavemente, no queriendo enojarlo más. "Dásela a Louis. Jossie quiere a su madre."

Pero Harry ya había enloquecido de furia.

"¿Por qué debería dársela si es una madre horrible?" Harry le gritó a su madre, señalando con el dedo a su novio. "¡Dejó caer a Josie y que golpeara su cabeza, y le dará el pecho hasta que cumpla cinco años! Debería haberse quedado fuera de nuestras vidas como había planeado hacerlo. ¡Al menos entonces mi bebé no tendría un daño cerebral!"

Anne y Robin se quedaron sin palabras.

Louis miró a Harry como si tuviera dagas en los ojos, la culpa en su corazón nublada por el odio.

"Bien. Si soy una madre tan horrible, me iré." Dijo mientras agarraba sus llaves, billetera y teléfono. Pero antes de salir, miró a Harry a los ojos. "Y una vez que me vaya, ¿por qué no llamas a tu puta, Sabrina? Ese era su nombre, ¿verdad?" Louis le preguntó, su voz fingiendo inocencia. "Ella puede ser la madre perfecta para Josie y los tres pueden ser una familia feliz porque tu y yo hemos terminado." Luego se dio la vuelta y salió por la puerta del dormitorio.

"¡QUIZÁS LO HAGA!" Harry gritó justo cuando Louis cerró la puerta de golpe.

Louis corrió a su casa y abrió la puerta, le temblaba la mano mientras sostenía la llave. Gimió de frustración pues ya de por sí era difícil ver por la noche, y sus lágrimas que cegaban su visión, solo empeoraban la situación. Una vez que abrió la puerta corrió hacia adentro, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio a sus padres, que ahora lo estaban mirando, sentados en el sofá frente a la televisión.

"¿Louis?" Dijo su padre.

"Louis, cariño, ¿qué pasa?" Su madre le preguntó cuándo se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

"Se me cayó Josie, fue un accidente. Lo juro. Y-y, Harry no me deja cargarla, porque dijo que soy una madre h-horrible." Louis sollozó, hipando entre palabras.

"No lo eres, cariño. Eres una gran madre." Evelyn lo tranquilizó. "¿Josie está bien?"

"Sí, está bien. S-Solo tiene un chichón en la frente." Louis le dijo.

"Ella estará bien." Evelyn estuvo de acuerdo.

"¿Pero Harry no te deja cargarla?" John exigió saberlo.

Louis negó con la cabeza, las lágrimas aún caían de sus ojos.

"¿Por qué no vuelves y hablas con él? Probablemente solo tenía miedo de que ella estuviera herida." Su madre razonó.

"No. Terminé con él." Louis dijo, con determinación en su voz. "No voy a dormir allí. Me quedaré aquí de ahora en adelante."

Los ojos de John y Evelyn se abrieron.

"Entonces Josie debería estar aquí también." Dijo su papá.

"John -" su esposa lo miró suplicante.

"No, Evelyn. Louis es su madre y Josie debería estar con él." Él le dijo, sin dejar lugar a una discusión.  
  
Ella suspiró. "Por favor no lo lastimes."  
  
John rodó los ojos. "Vamos hijo. Vamos a buscarla".  
  
Louis y su padre caminaron hacia la casa Styles-Twist. Tocaron la puerta principal cuando llegaron.  
  
Robin la abrió y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vieron a John. Pero antes de que pudiera saludarlos, el hombre grande pasó junto al esposo de Anne, quien rápidamente se apartó del camino. John se dirigió a las escaleras con Louis silenciosamente detrás de él.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Harry, él estaba de pie junto a la cama con Josie todavía llorando en sus brazos. Anne estaba a su lado tratando de calmarla dándole un biberón y su oso de peluche.

  
"Louis." John dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar la atención de todos, haciendo que Anne y Harry supieran que ellos estaban ahí. "Toma tus cosas."  
  
Louis obedeció a su padre y tomó su maleta del armario de Harry. Comenzó a lanzar su ropa dentro junto con todos sus artículos de aseo personal. Luego colocó algo de la ropa de Josie allí junto con algunos pañales y su extractor de leche. Luego la cerró y agarró la pañalera junto con su maleta. Cuando terminó, miró a su padre y asintió con la cabeza.  
  
"¿John? ¿Louis? ¿Qué está pasando?" Anne preguntó.  
  
"Regresaré a casa de mis padres." Louis le dijo, su voz suave pero decidida. "Y llevaré a Jossie conmigo."  
  
Anne trató de ocultar el dolor que sentía, pero no pudo pues este estaba escrito en su rostro. "Lo siento." Louis susurró, esperando que ella entendiera.  
  
La cara de Harry, por otro lado, era una mezcla de emociones. Lo único que Louis pudo reconocer realmente fue arrepentimiento. Pero no le importó. No cuando las palabras de su ex novio le habían atravesado el corazón.  
  
Harry apretó más a Josie y dio un paso atrás, alejándose de Louis y su intimidante padre.  
  
Pero John dio un paso más cerca, su gran cuerpo musculoso se alzaba sobre el delgado chico de dieciocho años.  
  
"Dale su hija a mi hijo."  
  
Harry simplemente sostuvo a la bebé que lloraba más cerca de su pecho, sus ojos parecían lanzar dagas a Louis y a su padre, su labio inferior temblaba de ira y miedo.  
  
"Voy a decírtelo una vez más." John le dijo con tranquilidad, pero todos sabían que estaba peligrosamente cerca de perder la calma. Y todos sabían que no era inteligente retar al luchador retirado de la WWE. "Dale su hija a mi hijo."  
  
Harry lo miró con enojo.  
  
"¡AHORA!" John gritó, las venas en su cuello y brazos se marcaron, haciéndolo parecer aún más amenazante.  
  
Harry obedeció rápidamente, caminando hacia Louis y dejando a una Josie que lloraba en sus brazos extendidos, pero asegurándose de no tocarlo.   
  
En cuanto Josie estuvo en los brazos de su madre, su llanto se detuvo e inmediatamente se convirtió en lastimeros quejidos. Ella agarró su camisa, levantándola, haciéndole saber que quería comer o estar cerca de él, en este punto Louis pensó que probablemente eran las dos cosas.  
  
"Espera, mi pequeña estrella. Mami te dará de comer pronto. Solo espera un poco." Le dijo. Pero Josie no quería nada de eso y comenzó a llorar, tirando de su camisa con toda su fuerza mientras lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y desesperados. El corazón de Louis se rompió cuando vio su rostro hinchado y el chichón en su frente, pero no sabía qué hacer. No estaba acostumbrado a tener una audiencia tan grande al dar de lactar.  
  
"Aquí tienes, cariño." Anne colocó la manta de bebé de Josie sobre el pecho de Louis, indicándole que le diera de comer. Louis rápidamente levantó su camisa y le dio acceso a su pecho. Su rostro se contorsionó de dolor cuando ella finalmente se enganchó a su pecho, chupando con todas sus fuerzas su sensible pezón. Pero eso no le importó, pues sintió que su bebé se relajaba notablemente ahora que se sentía segura y cálida en los brazos de su madre, sus pequeñas manos presionando suavemente su piel.  
  
Cuando Louis supo que ella estaba tranquila y comiendo, miró a su padre y le dijo sin palabras que estaba listo para irse. John asintió y agarró todas las pertenencias de su hijo y luego salió de la habitación.  
  
Louis le dio a Harry una última mirada por encima del hombro, pero su rostro estaba en blanco y miraba la pared. Louis sabía que Harry estaba tratando de mantener la calma y probablemente estaba a segundos de desmoronarse, pero no le importó. Decidió dejar que Harry tuviera dignidad pero le agradeció rápidamente a Anne y luego se dio la vuelta, siguiendo a su padre de regreso a su casa, el único lugar que ahora consideraba su hogar.  
  
Cuando llegaron allí fue directamente a su habitación. Estaba tal como la había dejado, pero ahora parecía que no tenía personalidad, como si la habitación ya no le perteneciera. Había sido una persona diferente hace un año. Había dormido por última vez aquí cuando había estado embarazado de su angelito.  
  
Tomó asiento en la cama y esperó a que Josie terminara de comer mientras miraba el gran chichón en su frente. Se sintió tan mal y juró no perdonarse nunca por haberla lastimado así. Quizás Harry tenía razón. Era una mala madre y debería haberse mantenido alejado. Comenzó a llorar cuando la miró de nuevo y supo que nunca podría abandonarla. Harry podía irse al infierno. Ahora eran él y Josie contra el mundo. Cuando finalmente se durmió, la colocó en el medio de su cama, asegurándose de poner almohadas a cada lado. Luego agarró su bolso y comenzó a buscar su pijama. Estaba en ello cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y luego su padre entró sosteniendo una barandilla de cama para niños pequeños.  
  
"Lou, tu madre le consiguió esto a Josie para que no se caiga de la cama." John le dijo, luego caminó hacia la cama de Louis para instalarla. Estuvo a punto de hacerlo cuando escuchó los sollozos de su hijo.  
  
"Rompí con él." Louis lloró más fuerte cuando su padre se acercó a él, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó.  
  
"Ambos necesitan enfriar sus pensamientos primero y luego hablar. Sé que lo que pasó fue aterrador para los dos, pero deben comprender que los accidentes ocurren, hijo. Ningún padre es perfecto. A veces suceden cosas como estas y no podrán evitarlas, pero eso no significa que sean padres horribles. Estará bien." John le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y se quedó con él hasta que Louis se calmó.  
  
Cuando estuvo seguro de que Louis estaba bien, se levantó e instaló la barandilla en la cama. Le dio un beso de las buenas noches a Louis y Josie y luego regresó a su habitación. Su madre entró unos minutos más tarde con una Claire de siete meses en sus brazos, quien bostezó y apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre.  
  
"Te traje toallas, cielo." Ella dijo.  
  
"Gracias mamá." Louis dijo, luego miró a Claire. "Hola, bebé. No te he visto en mucho tiempo." Louis la tomó en sus brazos y la besó en la frente dos veces antes de devolverla a su madre cuando su hermana comenzó a bostezar.  
  
Evelyn le dio un beso de buenas noches a Josie y luego lo dejó solo para que él pudiera ducharse y prepararse para ir a la cama. Louis volvió a llorar en la ducha y se alegró de que no hubiera nadie allí para mirarlo. Cuando terminó de prepararse, se fue a la cama donde Josie estaba profundamente dormida. Él la miró y frunció el ceño cuando Josie comenzó a moverse y luego a gemir. Estaba haciendo pucheros y luego se frotó los ojos, pero continuó durmiendo.  
  
Louis la acercó a él y la sostuvo contra su pecho. "Shh… bebé. Mami está aquí." Besó la parte superior de su cabeza y sonrió cuando Josie se calmó. Se acurrucó contra ella, besó su frente nuevamente y luego cerró los ojos. Se durmió esperando un mejor día mañana.  
  


  
~ * ~  
  
En la casa Styles-Twist, Harry estaba de pie en su habitación, mirando la cuna vacía y haciendo todo lo posible para no derrumbarse. Pero fue inevitable. Tan pronto como su madre envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él, sintió lágrimas calientes caer por sus mejillas. Como un niño, enterró la cara en su cuello y sollozó, las consecuencias de sus acciones cayeron sobre él por completo.  
  
Anne le frotó la espalda mientras él lloraba, su mano suave se movía en círculos cariñosos. Cuando su hijo comenzó a calmarse, lentamente lo apartó de su pecho para poder mirar sus hinchados ojos verdes. Anne pasó una mano por su flequillo y se lo quitó de la cara para que él pudiera verla mejor.  
  
"Cariño", susurró, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.  
  
"¿No me odias?" Harry le preguntó, su voz pequeña e infantil.  
  
"Por supuesto que no, mi amor. Nunca podría odiarte." Su madre lo calló.  
  
"Pero yo..." Harry no pudo decirlo en voz alta. Solo lo haría más real.  
  
"Querido, lo entiendo." Anne lo tranquilizó.  
  
"La vi tirada en el suelo con dolor y yo solo... no quise decirle esas cosas hirientes a Louis, mamá. Pero él lastimó a Josie. Mi pequeña niña." Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron nuevamente cuando recordó esa horrible imagen. "Y ahora ambos se han ido."  
  
Se ahogó con sus propias palabras, al darse cuenta finalmente de que Louis había terminado con él. Harry comenzó a llorar de nuevo cuando sintió un dolor en el corazón donde se había formado un gran agujero. Estaba vacío por dentro.  
  
"No se han ido, cariño", le aseguró su madre. "Solo habla con Louis. Explícale por qué dijiste esas cosas y luego discúlpate. Él lo entenderá. Y Josie no se ha ido. Ve a verla por la mañana después de que John se vaya a trabajar. Ella sigue siendo tu hija. Él no puede prohibirte verla." Anne le prometió.  
  
"Pero ella no me quiere. Solo quiere a Louis." Harry le recordó, acordándose cómo Josie lo había rechazado.  
  
"Porque estaba herida." Anne le dijo. "Confía en mí. Te echará de menos. Todos sabemos lo mucho que Josie ama a su papá."  
  
Harry se sonrojó cuando ella dijo eso, y sonrió cuando su madre le besó la mejilla.  
  
"Ve a dormir, hijo." Anne le palmeó la espalda. "Todo estará bien." Luego salió de la habitación.  
  
Harry se metió en su cama fría. Abrazó la almohada de Louis cerca de su pecho, extrañando su calor. Esa noche apenas durmió, los extrañaba mucho y ya no estaba acostumbrado a dormir solo. Varias veces se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta del balcón, solo para detenerse y volver a la cama. Cuando finalmente llegó la mañana, estaba listo y desayunando para cuando John se fue al trabajo.  
  
Respiró hondo y se dirigió a la residencia de los Tomlinson. Llamó a la puerta principal a pesar de que solía entrar como si esa fuera su casa. No estaba seguro de que fuera bienvenido allí. Podía escuchar a un bebé llorando adentro, pero sabía que no era Josie. Se distrajo con ese pensamiento y se sorprendió cuando Evelyn abrió la puerta.  
  
"Harry." La mujer dijo, sorprendida. "Adelante." Ella lo dejó entrar, luego cerró la puerta y corrió a la cocina, donde los gritos se habían convertido en quejidos.  
  
Harry la siguió y la encontró revolviendo algo en un tazón mientras otro ya estaba listo. Había un corralito al otro lado de la cocina donde Harry pudo ver a Claire gimiendo mientras miraba a su madre y luego a su Josie sentada al otro lado de ella, mirando a Claire. Tan pronto como Josie vio a Harry, intentó levantarse, pero terminó tropezando y casi cayendo sobre Claire.  
  
"Puedes cargarla, Harry. Sé que ella te extraña." Dijo Evelyn, sin siquiera mirarlo. "Estaba a punto de darles el desayuno."  
  
"Uh... ¿Dónde está Louis?" Harry preguntó torpemente mientras levantaba a Josie y la besaba en la mejilla. Josie le sonrió y se apresuró a tratar de agarrarle la nariz. Harry sonrió. Su bebé lo había extrañado.  
  
"Todavía está dormido, cariño. Estaba exhausto y no se despertaba, así que lo dejé dormir." Evelyn le informó.  
  
Harry se sintió mal cuando escuchó eso, sabiendo que sin importar qué, Louis siempre estaba dispuesto a atender a su hija, esperaba hacerlo con ansias.  
  
"¿Quieres alimentarla?" Preguntó Evelyn. "Estaba a punto de hacerlo."  
  
"¡Sí!" Harry aceptó rápidamente y agarró el tazón pequeño que Evelyn le dio. Se sentó en una de las sillas con Josie en su regazo y comenzó a darle de comer. Al principio tuvo problemas pues Josie no abría la boca o se la tapaba con las manos, hasta que el hambre le ganó y ella comenzó a comer.  
  
"Sé que eso no será suficiente, pero es algo. Al menos hasta que Louis se despierte para que le de el pecho." Evelyn le dijo disculpándose.  
  
"Está bien." Harry dijo mientras continuaba alimentando a Josie, quien parecía estar disfrutando lo que Evelyn había preparado para ellas. "¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó cuando la curiosidad le ganó.  
  
"Puré de patatas. Claire lo ama, así que pensé que Josie también lo haría." Ella le dijo.  
  
Harry continuó alimentando a su hija hasta que ella se lo comió todo. Cuando Evelyn vio que había terminado, tomó una embase de plástico y una servilleta y le puso un poco de algo que parecía ser cereal. Harry leyó ‘Puffs de fresa Gerber’ en la etiqueta y luego vio a su hija agarrar dos con su manita y llevárselas a la boca. Estuvo claro que le habían gustado cuando buscó más y comenzó a comer hasta que se las terminó. Luego comenzó a moverse indicando que quería bajar, pero Harry no estaba seguro de si debía dejarla ya que tenía que irse pronto a la escuela.  
  
"Tengo que irme." Harry le dijo. "Umm... ¿Quieres que mi madre la cuide? Sé que dos bebés son mucho que manejar."  
  
"Me parece bien. Sé que Anne ya la tiene acostumbrada a una rutina y creo que es mejor si la cuida ella. Estoy seguro de que Louis estará bien con eso y si no lo está, pues que mal porque ambos deben pensar en ella primero." Evelyn dijo mientras le daba a Claire sus bocaditos de gerber, luego miró a Josie con una sonrisa cuando su nieta hizo un ruido y tomó el envase plástico. Josie se puso feliz cuando su abuela le dio más.  
  
"Sé... sé que actué de la peor manera. Nunca me detengo a pensar antes de abrir la boca." Harry miró la parte superior de la cabeza de Josie, sintiéndose avergonzado por sus acciones. "Pero la vi en el suelo, Evelyn..." Se interrumpió mientras acariciaba suavemente la piel alrededor de la protuberancia en la frente de Josie, asegurándose de no tocarla.  
  
La mujer asintió con la cabeza en señal de comprensión. "Lo sé. Ver a tu bebé herido es la peor sensación. Pero por favor, trata de ponerte en los zapatos de mi hijo. Estaba tan cansado. Sabes que nunca, ni en un millón de años querría lastimarla. Lo sabes." Ella dijo, su voz suave y convincente.  
  
Harry vio a Josie masticando sus puffs, la piel alrededor de sus grandes ojos se arrugó un poco cuando sonrió. Se parecía mucho a su madre. En el fondo, Harry sabía que Louis nunca la lastimaría, no a propósito. "Sí, tienes razón." Aceptó. "Pero entonces, ¿por qué sucedió?" Preguntó Harry. Odiaba ver la gran protuberancia roja, le hacía más difícil perdonar a Louis.  
  
"Se quedó dormido por accidente. Todavía está durmiendo ahora, Harry, y sabes que nunca duerme hasta tarde. Así de cansado estaba." Evelyn explicó.  
  
"No lo sabía." Harry suspiró, sintiéndose aún peor por decirle todas esas cosas horribles a su ex novio.  
  
"Probablemente no quería pedirle a tu mamá que la cuidara más tiempo anoche. No quiere abusar de su amabilidad. Ella hace mucho por ustedes."  
  
Harry asintió ante las palabras de Evelyn. Él también se sentía culpable de que Anne cuidará a Josie tanto como ellos. Ella era prácticamente un tercer padre para Josie. Pero sabía que a su madre no le molestaba porque amaba a Josie tanto como ellos.  
  
Harry miró la hora. Realmente necesitaba irse.  
  
"Gracias por cuidarla." Harry dijo mientras se levantaba. Besó la mejilla de Evelyn y revolvió el cabello de Claire antes de caminar de regreso a casa con Josie en sus brazos.  
  
Cuando llegó, su madre estaba en la cocina revisando unas facturas. Levantó la vista tan pronto como escuchó los balbuceos de Josie.  
  
"¡Ahí está mi niña!" Anne se levantó de su asiento y fue por Josie, besando sus mejillas tan pronto como estuvo en sus brazos. "Nana te extrañó, muñeca."  
  
Anne admitiendo lo que Harry ya sabía lo hizo sentir peor, fue su culpa que Josie hubiera pasado la noche en casa de John y no ahí.  
  
"¿Quieres que te prepare el almuerzo, Harry?" Su madre le preguntó. "Sé que tienes que ir a la escuela pronto."  
  
"Cuando revisé mi correo electrónico esta mañana, decía que mi maestra había cancelado la clase porque está enferma. Así que voy a pasar el rato contigo y con mi muffin hoy." Harry le informó.  
  
"Eso es genial, cariño." Anne sonrió. "Pero ya que estás aquí, ¿puedes lavar los platos por mí? Gracias." Luego fue a calentar un poco de la leche de Josie que había en la nevera.  
  
Harry se quejó pero hizo lo que le dijeron.  
  
  


~ * ~ * ~  
  
  


Cuando Louis se despertó esa mañana, extendió la mano, tratando de sentir el calor de Harry para poder intentar acurrucarse en él. Pero no importó cuán lejos llegaran sus dedos, todo lo que sentía eran las frías sábanas.  
  
Asustado por la ausencia de su novio, Louis se sentó súbitamente, preparado para encontrar a su novio. Pero se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en la habitación de su infancia, con su maleta abierta y tirada en el suelo; su ropa esparcida alrededor. Cuando vio que el perímetro de su colchón estaba forrado con una barandilla para bebés, recordó todo. Ayer Josie se había caído de la cama y él había roto con Harry, su ahora ex novio.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral y su corazón entristeció. La noche anterior había sido una de las peores de su vida, justo debajo de la noche en que Harry lo había abandonado por estar embarazado. Harry negándose a darle su bebé le había dolido profundamente. Y sus palabras. Sus palabras habían dolido más. Todavía podía recordarlas fuertes y claras, pasando una y otra vez por su cabeza como un disco rayado que se negaba a terminar. ‘ _¿Por qué debería dársela si es una madre horrible?_ ’  
  
Sabía que las palabras de Harry habían sido dichas debido a la ira, pero aun así dolían profundamente. Independientemente de si no eran verdad. Él podía haber cometido errores gigantescos, pero amaba a su pequeña Josie y amaba ser su madre más que nada. Ella podría merecer algo mejor, pero él era humano y estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía. Y eso debería ser suficiente. A la mierda Harry si no lo creía así.  
  
Louis se limpió las lágrimas que le cayeron por las mejillas. Miró el reloj digital en su mesita de noche. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio la hora. ¡Era mediodía! Se había despertado tan tarde que había perdido todas sus clases de la mañana. Louis se pasó una mano por el pelo revuelto y decidió levantarse. Si se apresuraba, podría llegar a su clase de las dos.  
  
Louis sacó el extractor de leche de su maleta pues necesitaba desesperadamente sacarse leche ya que habían pasado casi doce horas desde la última vez que había alimentado a Josie. Después se duchó y se vistió rápidamente y luego bajó las escaleras. Su madre estaba en la sala de estar, observando a Claire mientras limpiaba el polvo de la habitación.  
  
"Buenas tardes, Loubear." Su madre lo saludó con una sonrisa. Cuando su hermana lo vio, ella chilló y aplaudió. "¿Puedes creerlo, amor, tu hermano finalmente está despierto?" Evelyn se rio.  
  
"Hola mamá." Louis dijo mientras le besaba la mejilla. "¿Dónde está Josie?" Preguntó, notando que ella no estaba al lado de su hermana.  
  
"Está con Anne." Ella le dijo, omitiendo la parte de que Harry la había llevado allí. "Pensé que debería seguir con su rutina diaria, incluso si se quedaba aquí durante la noche."  
  
Louis asintió con la cabeza. No sería justo alejar a Josie de su nana. Tenían un vínculo especial y Louis no quería que su pelea con Harry cambiara eso. "Está bien. Iré a verla y luego iré a clase. Hasta luego mamá."  
  
Louis agarró su mochila y la leche extraída que necesitaba darle a Anne. Le lanzó un beso a su hermana antes de salir por la puerta. Cuando llegó a la casa Styles-Twist, llamó a la puerta, emocionado de ver a su bebé. Louis se sorprendió cuando Harry abrió la puerta, luciendo guapo como siempre.  
  
Se miraron el uno al otro con incomodidad por un momento antes de que Louis rompiera el contacto visual y entrara, pasando de su ex novio sin volver a mirarlo. Estaba ahí para ver a su princesa.  
  
"Hola Anne." Louis la saludó cortésmente.  
  
"Hola cariño." Anne le devolvió el saludo mientras intentaba ignorar lo incómodo que era el momento.  
  
Anne estaba sentada en el suelo de la sala de estar junto a Josie, quien estaba parada frente a la mesa de centro. Se sostenía con una mano y en la otra tenía uno de sus juguetes. Miró a Louis y le sonrió con el juguete todavía en la boca. Ella balbuceó durante unos segundos y luego su atención se dirigió al gato que saltó sobre la mesa y se paró frente a ella.  
  
"¡Hola mi princesa!" Louis puso la bolsa de papel que sostenía encima de la mesa, luego levantó a Jossie y la sostuvo frente a él para darle besos. Ignoró el que Harry los estaba mirando y en su lugar se centró en su hija. "Mami tiene que ir a la escuela, pero vendré a buscarte más tarde, mi pequeña mariposa." Louis la besó de nuevo, viendo que el chichón se había vuelto de un color verdoso y morado.  
  
"¿Te vas tan pronto?" Anne preguntó y Louis se sintió culpable cuando vio lo triste que se veía.  
  
"Tengo una clase a las dos y vine a ver a Jossie y a ti, y dejé un poco más de leche. Durará dos días." Louis explicó.  
  
"Está bien, querido. Ten cuidado." Anne se levantó y le dio un rápido abrazo, luego tomó a Josie en sus brazos cuando Louis se la entregó.  
  


Josie estaba bien en los brazos de su nana hasta que vio a Louis irse. Fue entonces cuando ella comenzó a llorar y a tratar de alcanzarlo. Louis le lanzó un beso y luego se fue mientras Anne se dirigía a la cocina con Harry detrás. El chico lucía herido después de que Louis lo había ignorado por completo.  
  
"No llores, muffin." Harry la tomó en sus brazos, entendiendo completamente su necesidad de llorar por Louis pues él también quería llorar. "Papá tiene el día libre hoy, así que pasaremos el día juntos y jugaremos muchos." Harry le dio besos.  
  
El tiempo de juego resultó en Harry mirando a su madre envolver a Josie con una manta como si fuera un burrito y luego sentarla en el sillón reclinable de Robin para ver su programa. Era un extraño programa llamado ‘Daniel Tigre’, el cual, Anne había afirmado, era el favorito de Josie y lo veía fielmente. Tenía que estar sentada en el sillón reclinable de su abuelo porque allí era donde veía la televisión con él y la hacía sentir segura. Harry solo las miraba, pensando lo mucho que su madre malcriaba a su hija.  
  
Vio dos episodios completos, decidiendo que era un buen programa y no un desperdicio completo como los programas infantiles de hoy en día. Cuando terminó, la alimentó y luego la dejó dormir en su cuna mientras su madre se ocupaba de preparar la cena. Usó ese tiempo para organizar su armario y su habitación, y se sorprendió cuando encontró un par de bragas rasgadas detrás de su mesita de noche. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que estaban limpias pues recordaba haberlas arrancado de Louis segundos después de que se las pusiera. Después de eso, siguió encontrando las cosas de Louis en toda su habitación, dándose cuenta de que Louis no solo estaba en su mente y corazón. Estaba en todas partes, incluso si no estaba allí físicamente.  
  
Le tomó un tiempo organizar y limpiar completamente su dormitorio y cuando regresó a su habitación después de salir para tirar la basura, encontró a Josie parada en su cuna y mirando a una esquina de la habitación donde estaba la mecedora. Harry miró a su alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos, buscando alguna entidad malvada que saltara sobre él y lo asesinara. En cambio, vio al gato salir corriendo detrás de la silla para esconderse debajo de la cuna, y después salir corriendo nuevamente y esconderse detrás de la silla otra vez. La risa histérica de Josie le hizo sonreír, vio al gato hacerlo de nuevo hasta que Josie tuvo que sentarse, sus piernas regordetas estaban demasiado cansadas para sostener su cuerpo.  
  
Dusty lo hizo un par de veces más y Harry entendió que ese era su juego, así que los dejó solos y tomó un libro para estudiar. Estaba empezando a quedarse dormido, pero se despertó cuando su teléfono sonó. Pensando que era Louis, lo tomó tan rápido como pudo, solo para darse cuenta de que era una vídeo llamada de Gemma. No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionado de que no fuera Louis, luego se sintió mal cuando ya que apenas había hablado con Gemma durante las últimas semanas, sin embargo ahí estaba ella, tratando de contactarlo. Probablemente solo quería ver a Josie y tener largas conversaciones con ella, pero Harry fingió que era él a quien quería ver.  
  
"¡Harold!" Gemma exclamó tan pronto como Harry contestó. Harry puso los ojos en blanco pues ella le dijo así como Louis le decía todo el tiempo para molestarlo.  
  
"¡Hola Gemma!" Harry sonrió, por primera vez, realmente sonrió. Pero la sonrisa nunca alcanzó sus ojos.  
  
"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó Gemma, sabiendo que algo andaba mal pues lo conocía como el dorso de su mano.  
  
"Nada." Harry se encogió de hombros. "Solo estoy aburrido."  
  
Josie eligió ese momento para comenzar a llorar pues ya no quería estar sola en su cuna. Ella necesitaba atención y abrazos.  
  
"Espera, Gems." Harry suspiró, luego se levantó para buscar a su hija. "Ya voy, colega." Harry le dijo que luego la cargó, asegurándose de no colgarle a Gemma.  
  
"Harry, por favor dime que no solo la llamaste colega." Gemma rio.  
  
"Ella es mi colega." Harry le dijo. Tomó asiento en la cama, su espalda contra la cabecera y Josie sentada en su regazo contra su pecho mirando hacia el frente para poder ver a su tía Gemma.  
  
Gemma dejó escapar un grito y se acercó a la pantalla. "¡Ahí está mi pequeña princesa! ¡Te extrañé, pastelito!" Ella habló con cariño, haciendo sonreír a Josie tan pronto como la escuchó.  
  
"Ella también te ha extrañado." Harry dijo, pero con menos entusiasmo de lo que solía hacerlo.  
  
"Está bien, definitivamente hay algo mal contigo, Haz." Dijo Gemma. "Dímelo pe- hermano. Ahora."  
  
Harry ignoró por completo el hecho de que ella casi lo llamó _perra_ y decidió contarle lo que había sucedido pues no tenía sentido ocultarlo. Todos iban a saberlo en algún momento.  
  
"Louis rompió conmigo." Suspiró, sus dedos jugando con uno de los rizos de Josie.  
  
"¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué?!" Exclamó Gemma.  
  
"La jodí." Él se encogió de hombros.  
  
"¡Joo!" Josie gritó y luego se rió. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron con horror. Realmente necesitaba dejar de maldecir a su alrededor. Su madre lo mataría si _joder_ era la primera palabra de su hija.  
  
"¿Qué hiciste?" Gemma exigió saber y luego miró a Josie. "Voy a fingir que ella no dijo la palabra con J."  
  
"¡Son solo sonidos, Gemma!" Harry dijo exasperado.  
  
"No importa, Harry. Sus cerebros son como esponjas. ¡Absorben todo!"  
  
"Como si la primera palabra de tu hijo no sería la palabra con P." Dijo, sus ojos se convirtieron en rendijas desafiantes.  
  
"No será porque sé cuidar mi boca." Ella puso los ojos en blanco. "¡De todos modos! ¿Qué demonios hiciste?"  
  
Harry se tomó su tiempo para explicar exactamente lo que había sucedido, y cuando terminó, se dio cuenta de que había sido un completo imbécil con Louis. Había sido injusto. Gemma no dijo nada mientras hablaba, dejando que su hermano menor se explicara.  
  
"Fuiste un completo idiota, pero entiendo por qué actuaste de esa manera. Quiero decir, ver a tu hijo lastimarse y llorar debe ser horrible." Ella le dijo. "Y ese moretón que tiene en la frente parece desagradable."  
  
"Ella nunca había llorado así, Gemma." Los ojos de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas cuando recordó la forma en que Josie había llorado y gritado de dolor. Le había calado hasta los huesos, había sentido algo feo trepando por su columna vertebral y encerrándose en su cabeza. Después de eso, había estado cegado de ira en contra de la persona que había dejado que su bebé saliera lastimada.  
  
"Yo..." Gemma hizo una pausa y respiró hondo, sin saber qué decir. "No diré que lo que hiciste está justificado porque no fue así, pero entiendo cómo te sentiste. Realmente necesitas controlar tu ira, Harry."  
  
"Lo sé." Harry se secó las lágrimas. "Papá me lo ha dicho muchas veces. Es la razón por la que la he jodido tanto con Louis. Además de ser una persona de mierda."  
  
"No eres una persona de mierda." Gemma le aseguró. "Solo tienes un temperamento en el que necesitas trabajar. Por el bien tuyo y de Josie. Ella no merece tener padres que discutan todo el tiempo. No pueden estar rompiendo y volviendo a estar juntos una y otra vez. Están juntos o no. No pueden tener a Josie viviendo así. Eso sería muy inestable para ella y terminaría afectándole."  
  
"Lo intento. Pero esta vez no estoy seguro de que vayamos a volver." Harry dijo, justo antes de que Josie alcanzara el teléfono y tocara la pantalla con su mano mojada. "¡Josephine Louise! Ahora mi pantalla está muy asquerosa." Harry la apartó y luego trató de limpiar la pantalla con la manga de su camisa. "Lo siento Gems."  
  
"Está bien, Haz. Simplemente me extraña tanto que literalmente está tratando de entrar al teléfono para venir a verme." Gemma se encogió de hombros y sonrió al ver que había hecho sonreir a su hermano.  
  
"¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?" Harry le preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible para controlar a su hija cuando ella giró su cuerpo y comenzó a tratar de trepar por su pecho.  
  
"En acción de gracias." Gemma respondió.  
  
"Pero falta mucho para eso." Harry hizo un puchero y se dio cuenta de que no debió haberlo hecho cuando Josie le metió toda su mano en la boca.  
  
"¡Dios mío, ella no se detendrá!" Gemma se rio a carcajadas.  
  
"¡Ugh!" Harry retiró su pequeño brazo. "Sabía salado."  
  
"¡Basta!"  
  
Harry comenzó a reír al ver que Gemma ya no estaba en la pantalla, pero podía escucharla reír. Ella se echó a reír durante unos minutos más, volviendo a la pantalla cuando pudo volver a hablar.  
  
"Habla con él, Harry." Ella le aconsejó, todavía limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos.  
  
"Lo haré, pero no sé cuándo. Ya ni siquiera se queda aquí y realmente no quiero ver a John. Ahora me odia. Y para ser honesto, me asusta muchísimo." Harry se estremeció al recordar su rostro enojado y sus músculos abultados. Necesitaba comenzar a hacer ejercicio también.  
  
"Bueno, sé hombre y ve a buscar a tu chico." Gemma le dijo.  
  
Hablaron durante unos minutos más hasta que Gemma tuvo que irse y Harry tuvo que cenar y alimentar a Josie también. Más tarde esa noche, acababa de vestir a Josie con su pijama cuando Louis cruzó la puerta para ir a buscarla. Harry lo vio agarrarla sin decir nada. Estaba contento de que sus padres aún estuvieran abajo pues necesitaba hablar con Louis.  
  
"Louis. ¿Podemos hablar?" Comenzó Harry, pero Louis lo rechazó rápidamente.  
  
"No quiero hablar contigo. No tengo nada que decirte." Louis rápidamente agarró la manta de Josie y su pañalera y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta principal.  
  
"Louis, tenemos que hablar." Harry lo siguió.  
  
"No, no tenemos. Se acabó entre nosotros. Dile a Anne que la llamaré después de la cena."  
  
"Bebé, por favor." Harry lo agarró por el brazo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras.  
  
"¡No me toques!" Louis gritó mientras sacaba su brazo del agarre de Harry.  
  
"Al menos déjame darle un beso de buenas noches." Harry susurró con lágrimas en los ojos.  
  
Louis dejó escapar un fuerte suspiro de molestia y se la entregó. Observó a Harry decirle algunas cosas y luego la besó varias veces antes de devolvérsela. Tan pronto como Louis la tuvo, envolvió la gruesa manta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y comenzó a alejarse de Harry. Nunca se dio cuenta de que Harry lo estaba siguiendo hasta que Josie comenzó a llorar tan pronto como estuvieron afuera. Louis sabía que ella estaba mirando a su padre por encima de su hombro mientras se alejaban, pero se negó a darse la vuelta a pesar de que estaba llorando. No era justo.  
  
Tan pronto como estuvo en su casa, subió las escaleras y se encerró en su habitación con Josie, quien ahora estaba sollozando en sus brazos. Pocos minutos después, Louis lloraba mientras le daba un baño a su hija, sin importarle que sus padres sabrían que había estado llorando pues todavía tenía que ir a cenar. Ya ni siquiera tenía hambre. Todo lo que quería era que las cosas mejoraran.  
  
  



End file.
